A Knight And A Tigeress Find Love
by Mando9
Summary: When Jaune gets his acceptance letter into Beacon he decides the best Couse of action is to celebrate with a nice drink, little did he know his decision will change his life forever. RWBY AU Jaune X Sienna
1. The Beginning

**Note this is the first four chapters combined, run through Grammarly, and just polished a bit.**

 **It's just something I've begun to do.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

"I did it," Jaune said as it slowly dawned on him "I did it! I actually got accepted into Beacon!"

Jaune arc slowly but surely realized just what the letter in his hand truly meant. In 6 months time, he was to go to his dream school and become a huntsman. He didn't have any real training but how hard could it be?

"This calls for a celebration if anything, maybe get a drink at that bar down the road?"

Now Jaune has a very basic mind and goes through life with his father's advice and what he's seen and read in films and books. So naturally, the only good place for him to celebrate his acceptance into his dream school is by drinking the night away at some bar. After all, it's not like the people in those stories get into any kind of trouble after all, right?

Right?

* * *

Sienna Khan was not having a good day. The humans got better at protecting their dust shipments, much better. Two elite teams all KIA on a single train! If someone said the lien hoarding SDC would start putting actual huntsman to protect their dust shipment, shed called them crazy. Not now, especially not now.

"I need this R&R right now, just to clear my head."

Sienna was cloaked walking down one of the middle-class cliffs of Mistral. Looking for anywhere to relief some of this tension she had in any way, she would think a male escort would be fine but the last thing she needed was to get a disease or knocked up. She was walking until a bar caught her eye.

"Hm, I guess this will do," Sienna spoke with a hushed voice. "A bar will be quick and easy, just one drink."

* * *

"Well, here we are. No time like the present!" Jaune though in a cheery tone.

He entered the bar, it had five tables on each side and the actual counter itself with nine seats in total. There had to be a least ten people inside which made sense due to how late it was. He approached a seat and sat down awaiting the arrival of the bartender.

"Hello, what can I get you, sir." An old man with a mullet said.

" I'm celebrating an occasion, what do you recommend?" Jaune merely wanted to infer to someone who knew the drinks considering this was the first time he was in a bar.

"Well if it's celebrating it recommend spirytus delikatesowy, it's a popular one when holidays come around."

"Well, I'll take one please."

"I'll need to see some ID first sir."

Jaune smiles and handed him 50 lien. "keep the change would you." He maintained a Cheshire grin but internally he was replying _"Please take it."_ over and over again.

"... I'll be coming out soon sir" the man took the lien and left.

Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

* * *

Sienna sat down at the far corner of the bar counter and waited for it's tender to arrive.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" The human asked.

"Whatever you have that's strong." Sienna snared as she said this.

"... Well, I would recommend spirytus delikatesowy the strongest I've got back here." The tender replied sensing her bad mood.

"If it's strong its find." Sienna snared some more.

"... I'll be right back with your drink." Years behind the counter taught him when to ask for the lien.

* * *

"Here's your drink sir, enjoy." The bartender said as a sixteen-ounce glass of liquid clicked down on a metal coster.

"Thank you!" Jaune merely replied.

 _"Well YOLO!"_ Jaune downed the whole thing in one go.

The bartender shook his head slowly. "He won't remember the next few hours."

* * *

"Here's your drink ma-" before he could even finish the drink was torn from his hand and some lien forced on his chest. Sienna then began to down the whole glass in seconds.

"... She is going to hate herself in the morning." He could only shake his head yet again.

* * *

" _Uh, my head."_ Jaune felt as if someone took a mallet and bonked him on the head several times.

" _Hey wait a minute, this isn't my hotel?"_ Of course, he needed to be away from home or his parents would find his acceptance letter and get all uppity over him not having any training and still attending Beacon.

" _What is this pillow, It's soft but squish."_ He turned his head and saw exactly what was pressing into the back of his head.

"Um uh… " Jaune. EXE has stopped working. Trying to restart program.

When he finally rebound from the initial shock, he (reluctantly) moved his eyes up to see who those 'pillows' belonged to. A brown-skinned face with what appears to be a gem between her eyes, two feline ears with two gold rings in it?

"Mmm." She began to wake up with her amber eyes cracking open slowly, but surely. Her eye squinted at him no doubt needed to adjust as Jaune's did, but when they did her eyes shot open wide and then narrowed as she snared. And pushed Jaune on his back straddling him and forcing claws on his neck threatening to rip his throat out.

* * *

"Who are you?! Why are you in my bed?! How long have we been here?! What did you do to me human?!" She angrily demands answer he unfortunately only had the response to one.

"J-Jaune, Jaune arc!" He squealed.

" _Jaune arc huh?"_

"Well, I hope you enjoyed taking advantage of me because it will be the last mistake you'll do human!" Sienna voice became sadistic as her claws slowly began to pierce his neck.

"W-Wait! I don't know what's going on either!" The human squealed some more.

" _His eyes bare clear fear, but no lie. It does seem odd for some rapist to stay in the same room as their victim."_ Her claws retracted in a minute and got off him and the bed.

"Get dressed human, and don't even think of peaking or I'll gouge your eyes out." She said in a calmer tone. She picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok. So I won't die at this point in time."

Jaune began collecting and putting on his clothes when she came rushing out with only paints and a bra grabbing his right arm and holding his hand up eye level.

" _O Oum is she going to bite my hand off!"_ Jaune immediately expected the worse.

"So it's true and with a human of all thing." She said in a somber tone.

"What's true?" Jaune genuinely inquired.

"See for yourself human." She shoved a piece of paper in his hand.

Certificate Of Marriage

This certifies that Jaune arc and Sienna Khan,

Where united in marriage on this day,

the twenty-seventh of March in the year 2022

"... Wait aren't you the leader of the white fang?!" Jaune was sleeping with a terrorist leader.

"Of course you miss the obvious human," Sienna said in a deadpan expression.

Jaune looked back down and realized the more pressing concern.

"I'M MARRIED TO A TERRORIST LEADER!" He abruptly fainted.

* * *

 _'One day you will be with your special man one night you will join together and embrace in a sacred union as old as Remnant itself.'_

 _"At least that's what mother said would happen, instead my virginity is now lost to this blonde haired human sitting next to me."_

After Jaune had regained consciousness he finally got dress and sat at the balcony of some cafe to discuss how this unwanted marriage came to be for the two of them. Sienna, as expected, was not pleased in the slightest of the coincidence that led this all to happen.

"Gods one drink. One was enough to be the result of this catastrophe." Sienna wined pinching her nose.

"Well, I think we both have what we need, so... I'll just be going." The human said putting some lien on the table and attempted to leave.

"No human, we are certainly not done here." Sienna grabbed his shoulder forcing him back onto the chair. "We're married now and this is an issue for both of us."

"Can't we just get a divorce somewhere? Fix the issue." Gods this human is so idiotic!

"Are you saying you'll willing to make this know to a courthouse?" The gears in his head turned and he realized the problem.

"Ok, so we're stuck with each other."

"No, I'm stuck with you, and if word got out about this we would both be in trouble with the White Fang." Sienna snared for what seemed like the fifth time today.

"Ok… so what now?" He realized he didn't have much choice in the matter.

 _"Good."_ Sienna thought.

"I'm going to take you with me so you can't cause much trouble, but first will need to get your things first so no one gets suspicious about it." She wanted no error in this, one big mistake and it would be both their heads.

* * *

They played their drinks and made their way to Jaune's hotel. He packed everything up into his bag, except his sword and armor Sienna kept that with her. They then made their way outside the city of Mistral on horseback. This continued for a mile or so until they came to a clearing.

"So why are we all the way out here?" Jaune was generally confused.

"To be picked up by an airship obviously." She said in a deadpan expression.

"To be picked up?" Now Jaune was really confused.

"Do you really have to do this every time you want to come to Mistrial?" Jaune said seeing the impracticality.

She looks back at him deadpan turned to annoyance. "Of course not! I'm taking us somewhere secluded enough where I can lead the white fang and keep you out of sight!"

"...So uh, Sienna what will happen if people in the white fang find out about our marriage?"

"They would kill us." Sienna said not looking at him.

"Jeez, exaggerate much?" Jaune didn't take her seriously, besides he had another pressing concern. _"Oh man! Just how am I supposed to go to Beacon now!"_

* * *

Jaune has been called dense, slow and stupid. However, while someone would say that following the terrorist leader instructions, following her outside the city, and boarding the bullhead without telling anyone is a whole new level of stupidity for him. IF he wasn't legally married to her, IF she couldn't kill him at any time she wanted to. IF he could call someone with her keeping a close eye on him, and IF he was more stupid enough to try anything around her instead of following her instructions and living another day. Seriously she could kill Jaune at any time to end what is clearly a horrible atrocity for her. The fact that she stayed her hand was a miracle of Oum himself.

 _"If only I hadn't decided to celebrate with a drink."_ Jaune wined. _"No, this is the bartender's fault for not refusing to sell a drink to what was clearly a minor. No, then that would probably lead to the police being involved. Though that is a tad more preferable than sitting in the bullhead with Sienna fricken Khan and five other armed terrorists."_ He'd thought convincing them to come aboard would require some serious lie, but Sienna apparently thought of that.

* * *

 **Earlier**

"High leader." A Faunus said with respect. "If I may ask who is this?"

"Someone I'm bringing to the stronghold, his name is Jaune." Sienna said emotionless.

"He doesn't look Faunus." The grunt sounds suspicious.

" _This may have taken some explaining if he was restrained."_ Sienna needed to get the human in. Having him tied would have required more lies, but without restraints, it was a simple out.

"Would you like him to strip naked so you can see for yourself?" Sienna raised an eyebrow at the grunt.

"A-Ah!" A look of understanding came onto him. "I see, uh no ma'am." He helped Sienna and Jaune on board.

" _Easy parts out of the way, it's going to be difficult from here on out."_ Sienna didn't know how to rid herself of this human without an investigation and eventual exposing of there marriage. So she was stuck with him whether she liked it or not. And boy did she not like it one bit.

* * *

Jaune didn't know what to expect. His initial thoughts on the white fang stronghold were, it's probably located deep in wildlands or inside a sympathetic village or town. What he got was a massive underground temple converted to be a suitable living space. Location wise somewhere, Sienna didn't specify of course, in the inner territories of all places.

 _"_ _This_ _must have taken a minimum of a year to build! Then again the white fang has existed for a long time barely unopposed."_ Jaune rationalized.

"You will stay with me at all times, pretend to be a Faunus, and only move outside your room with me." Sienna said sternly.

"So where will I be staying exactly?"

"In my personal quarters." She said quickly

Certain pillows flashed into his mind and Jaune blushed red.

"D-don't get any ideas boy!" Sienna angrily stuttered a bit before regaining her posture. "What happened last night will be the only time you'll be inside of me! Be glad I didn't castrate you!" There was a visible red tint at her cheeks.

"Is this a bad time high leader?" A male voice spoke to the side of them, causing both of them to turn head.

Jaune saw a bull-horned Faunus with some red in his hair a black jacket and pants, a weird symbol on his left shoulder and a sheathed blade in hand. Sienna saw…

"Adam."


	2. The Butterfly Effect

**Polished chapters 5, 6, 7, & 8**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

"Adam." Sienna said barely masking her surprise.

 _"Out of everyone that could have come over here, it had to be him."_ Sienna wined internally.

"High leader, no one expected you to come back so early, did something happen in Mistral?" Adam would have been asking a hard question if she didn't already account for it.

"The situation had deteriorated far better than the initial reports stated, I felt better suited coming back here and bringing new rising blood with me." The best lies are said to be rooted in truth, and the situation is far better than initial reports and she did want to come back here.

"So who is this exactly?" Although she couldn't see it Sienna knew he was scanning the human for anything of interest.

"He is the only survivor from the cell in northeast Anima." A perfect lie considering there are no survivors to correct her. "His name is Jaune Borris."

"You're from mistral?" Adam inquired.

"Uh." The human gave a quick glance to her before responding. "Born and raised!" He said giving the fakest and insufferable smile she had ever seen. As fortune would have it Adam didn't notice or didn't care very much.

"Well then, I'll just let you get back to your business high leader." Adam thankfully left in a hurry.

"That was Adam Taurus, avoid talking to him as much as possible… actually, avoid talking to anyone as much as you possibly can." Sienna said in a serious tone.

"Well, we should get going." Jaune replied.

"Yes, let's." Sienna wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

 **A Bit Later**

 _"This is nice, but I guess that should be expected to see as she's High Leader."_ Jaune looked around at a large ten by ten bedroom with a canopy queen-sized bed a door to the bathroom next to it a closet door next to that, and the whole room was red with white rims and a white fang flag on the opposite wall from the bed.

"You will stay here and not leave without me for any reasons without me with you. Keep the door locked and don't open for anyone, but me. And open your scroll so I can put my number in it." Jaune took the scroll and opened it so Sienna could put in her number. "If you need something to eat just put it in there and I'll see about getting something, but don't push my generosity human."

"Got it." Jaune knew there was no complaining on anything especially since he was in the belly of the beast. "Um, so is there anything else I need to do?"

Sienna gave it some thought. " Yes, you are seen as new blood to our command center. So we will need to sell the lie a bit, I'll see how well you fight later."

"Do. Not. Look." She said putting an emphasis in every word. She then went to get ready for bed.

"Well, here's the start of my new life." Jaune didn't know what might happen next.

* * *

"Ow!" The human squealed like a pig.

Sienna had been going at him for a week now. When she first spared with him she expected a huntsman in training level at best, what she got, however, was potential at best and pathetic at worst.

"By the gods, hit me!" Sienna was just getting annoyed with the little progress she was making.

"B-but you keep dodging my hits!" Jaune attempted to counter.

Attempted.

Sienna merely gave a 'are you serious expression'. _"Gods. Why couldn't he be at least slightly capable with a sword?"_ Sienna solemnly believed there are some powerful deities playing some sick game to see just how hard they can make her life.

 _'Hey, I'm going to have the Schnee heavily increase security on their dust shipments!'_

 _'Well, I'm going to have her get drunk on one drink then make her have sex with a human!'_

 _'Guys, guys! I'm going to get the two legally married under mysterious circumstances!'_

 _'I know! why don't I make said human completely inadept with a sword and have no aura!'_

* * *

Sienna's thoughts were interrupted when a shield bashed against her face. A sword followed up but was sidestepped.

"Your learning!" She threw a throwing knife and it exploded on his shield causing him to fall on his rear, dropping his shield. "Goal star." She deadpanned.

"You said to hit you!" Jaune made to get up, but his sword was whacked away with a chain.

Sienna landed on him, straddling him and holding his arms on both sides of his head. "And I said." She leaned in an inch away from his face staring deep into his eyes. "Goal star." She whispered.

The door to the sparring room opened "High Leader Khan…" He looked at the scene before him. Sienna and Jaune, both sleep in the same room together, she always personally see to him and brings food to him, she also personally spars with him completely alone in the sparring room, and she is currently straddling him with their weapons strewed around them.

"Adam Taurus and his right hand Blake belladonna have arrived back from their mission." he said as quick as he could and left closing the door behind him.

"..." Jaune said nothing but blushed at the implications.

"..." Sienna said nothing and also blushed at the implications.

 _"Ok. Man, it's really hot in here."_ Jaune looked up to meet sienna's amber eyes again except she was blushing just like him. _"Well, I guess we're both hot right now."_ He shouldn't have had that lewd comment because his mind followed up with certain 'pillows'. _"Oh no, don't do it, Oum please no!"_ But it happened and Sienna felt it on her rear. Oh, Oum, did she feel it if her glare was any indication.

Sienna breathed in and breathed out.

"Grab your things human, we have a lie to sell." She got off Jaune and allowed him the freedom to move and feel embarrassed.

For the past week now it was sparring and meeting other terrorists to maintain he was one of them and no he and Sienna were not a thing. Despite certain rumors speculation they were. Now it was time to meet Adam Taurus, and a Blake Belladonna. Before Sienna would say 'Do. Not. Interact. With. Anyone. Like. Him!' In that scolding order. But now she needed better proof he was a decent member and interactions with people like Adam would secure that.

 **Later**

* * *

"So you're the one bedding our high leader." Adam's aid said.

Sienna felt like she wanted a stiff drink, but knew better.

"Uh, no we're not like that at all." The human thankfully responded, reading her mind completely.

"Then why do you both sleep in the same room?" She just had to inquire.

"Great just great." Sienna wanted to spin another lie, but the human beat her to it.

"She's just concerned for me, I'm her cousin and she's been protective ever since my cell was wiped out."

 _"_ _What!?"_ Sienna couldn't say anything after that. The mere thought a human being her kin was revolting.

"O, you don't… take after your mother's side I guess." Adam's right hand was confused for a moment but seemed to answer it on her own.

Sienna looked at the scene for a moment, but realize what he was doing. _"_ _Well good sell the lie. Make it convincing human."_

"Well yeah of course." The human responded with confidence. Confidence!

"You were apart of a cell. Why not commanding one?" Adam seemed confused.

 _"_ _Well, what will you say now?"_ Sienna saw the whole and what will Jaune fill with it?

"You shouldn't get ranks because your related to or know someone." The human pressed on sure of his words. "These positions need to be earned, with hard work and determination. It's something me and Sienna have trouble agreeing on." He then draped his arm over Sienna shoulder.

It took all of her will power not to rip his arm off.

 _"_ _Something we've never agreed on? Is this little shit instigating I'm a fool!"_ Despite this, she forced a smile just to avoid suspicion.

"Well, uh, I see how that makes sense…" Adam seemed embarrassed.

 _"_ _Did he put someone in a high rank because he knew them?_ _Actually, now that I think about it how many people have I put into positions of power just because I knew them? Wait am I AGREEING with a HUMAN!?"_ Sienna was definitely going to punish him later.

"Well, anyway the raid on the convoy was successful, but the hunter security is still at large and is making raids hard. Until a counter is made we need to carefully make choices on what to raid and when." Adam regained himself.

"And the casualties?" Sienna dreaded this every time.

"Five and we had eight, counting me and Blake."

*Sigh* "Ok, if there is anything else you are dismissed." Sienna knew the casualties would be high, but she didn't think this high!

 _"_ _However many died I have a more pressing matter to attend to or an arm."_

* * *

Jaune felt proud of himself. He made a perfect story, leaving it open to some interpretation, but not too much. Sienna would be pleased. She would have any reason to be upset right now. _"_ _Nothing. And I mean nothing can ruin this now-"_ Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sharp pain on his upper arm. When he looked he saw Sienna's claws digging into his arm and her expression was furious. _"_ _But she was so pleased a minute ago!"_

"Listen hard and listen well human." She put a slight emphasis on human. "If you ever put your dirty arm on me again, I WILL tear off the flesh that touched me with my teeth!" She let go of his arm his aura flared to repair the damage.

"U-understood!" Jaune squeaked.

"Oh, and human." She got an inch from his face, eyes still narrowed. "Gold. Star." She said sarcastically.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Come on human is this all you've learned from me? Improvise!" It's didn't take a genius to figure out Sienna was getting sick of this.

 _"_ _Well if she wants me to improvise I'll improvise."_ Jaune throws his sword at her and charged forward. She sidestepped to avoid it and he slammed his shield into her side and he folded his shield and held her down pressing his full body on her back holding her arms above her head.

"How's this for improvising!" Jaune said cockily.

Sienna didn't respond, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she made to get up but Jaune stood his ground. Instead, it ended up with Sienna getting on her knees in an arousing position.

The door came open "High leader…" It was a girl this time with tusks. She blushed at the scene in front of her.

 _"_ _Oh! COME ON! REALLY!"_ Both Sienna and Jaune were just done.

"Um, Budapest has arrived with news from Atlas." She left quickly much like the one before her.

"Let's go. Human."

The meeting was short, with Atlas being so uptight especially now, serious news and meetings needed to be done in person sometimes. It was the usual 'are we getting additional support now?' Budapest got really pushy due to the increase in SDC security. Usually, Sienna could get back to her room unwind and relax. Not any more thanks to the human. Just another thing she could thank him more. She walked in and said human got up.

"Sienna we need to talk." He sounded serious.

"I'm not in the mood for your bi-" He didn't want to hear it.

"What is your deal with me? Why do you seem to just hate me out of the blue!"

 _"_ _Why!?"_ "Why! Your kind has murder mine! Cheated mine! Treated us like animals! And you're asking me WHY I hate you!?" Sienna was beyond furious with him.

"I have have done nothing to Faunus before. Some of my best friends are Faunus!" Jaune shot back.

"You believe that one act of kindness will excuse the rest of the humans of Remnant from there crimes!?"

"No, but that doesn't mean all humans are automatically racist and discriminatory!"

 _"_ _Oh, so that's how he wanted to play this hm?"_ Sienna knew not all humans were racist. No, they would stand by and just let all the hate happen. Sure they would condemn those who did it like General Ironwood. But did he ever take actions to stop the Schnees? Despite having the deciding vote in everything the Atlas council does, being the commander in chief of the whole Atlan military, and headmaster of the academy there, don't ask who an overzealous nutcase like him who thinks every solution is by throwing an army at it got all that power, does nothing to stop the SDC's labor policies. He could preach all day on how important it was to keep the dust flowing, there are hundreds of small companies they could investing and totally turn the SDC bankrupt in two years time, they did the math it's totally possible. But no, that would require work, and we can't have that.

"Humans are nothing, but liars, thieves, and murderers!" Sienna roared.

"Change human to Faunus then say that again." Jaune calmly stated. Calmly.

"... That changes nothing." Sienna was a bit unsure where this confidence came from.

 _"_ _Oh right. I beat into him."_

"Maybe you should think more morally and less radically." He pressed the opening. *Sigh* "I'm. I'm going to bed.

Sienna saw him plop down and she did soon after.

She didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Sienna laid in bed, torn between a smug happy feeling and a frustrated murder enticing. The cause of these feeling was sleeping soundly next to her because of course, it was the human. Of course, she finally beat his low self-esteem into submission and he had to use his new found confidence, courtesy of Sienna Khan, against her.

 _"_ _Less radical and more moral, what is that suppose to mean?"_ Sienna's cause is moral, she was getting back at the humans who hurt her entire species! She was throwing back a punch, slap, and whipping so many Faunus faced over the course of generations! So what if he wasn't racist? That just meant he was guilty by association! Yes, that was it! And by the gods, she would stick with it. How he even twisted some of her insults on human back at her.

"Stupid bloody human. Turning my words against me. Being all smart in shit." She mumbled quietly.

 _"He Won't Stop."_ Sienna knew it began here and would most likely escalate. She needed to show him what she meant. To make him see just what happened in those dust mines. Yes, if she got some of those images he would surely stop this before it became a daily argument. With that Sienna drifted to sleep content.

* * *

When Jaune woke he noticed two things off. One Sienna wasn't shaking him awake. Two he woke up at eight forty-five when he usually woke up at seven-o'clock sharp.

"Oum above what is she planning?" Jaune groaned knowing very well it couldn't be good. There was a note on the desk.

'Human I'm busy with something important and if your hungry just go get something and of course don't interact with anyone'.

 _"_ _Well, she says I can leave for food."_ If there was one thing Sienna beat into him it's that optimism will lead him to ruin here. From the rumors of him sleeping with her to the story of them being cousins to just being near their high leader herself. He had no doubt someone will want to talk to him.

* * *

 **Later**

 _"_ _Ok, there's another one. Keep moving straight."_ So far Jaune had been able to avoid most people and just hope this would be another one.

"Hey, Jaune right?" She wasn't going to be like the others.

 _"_ _Darn and so close to the mess hall."_ He now needed to make small talk.

"Yes." Nothing more nothing less. He needed to 'keep the talking to a minimum when I'm not around' Sienna's less rang out in his mind.

"Ilia. So I hear your bedding Sienna."

 _"_ _Not this now."_ Jaune did not have time for a long explanation.

"So, I was wondering how did you, woo Sienna? And if your willing to share some secrets?" Her eyes seemed to pan back and forth as she said this and her arms were behind her back.

 _"_ _... Well, she didn't say I couldn't have some fun?"_ Jaune was stuck in this place for so long without any entertainment to speak of so who could blame him?

"Well." He adopted a cocky grin, "It wasn't easy, to say the least, I- why do you have a notepad out?"

"N-no reason." Ilia stored it away. "Continue please." She put on a toothy grin and sounded a bit… desperate?

"Well she was a challenge and nearly clawed my face off many times before, but one trait that will get someone every single time"

"Yes." Ilia was turning pink at her freckles?

Jaune couldn't help but stare. "The one trait that will get you anyone love and affection."

"Yyyeeeesssss." And now she was drooling.

"Is being assertive." Jaune wanted to drag it out, but she looked like she was going to have an orgasm there and then.

That seemed to kick her back into gear. "Being assertive? Why?"

"Establishing you're serious about getting into a relationship, no one wants to be in a relationship knowing it might not work at any time."

"So if I act serious she will love me!" Ilia seemed to have stars in her eyes.

 _"_ _She?"_ Hey, who was he to judge one's preferences?

"Yes." No more and no less. The faster she left the sooner this weirdness would end.

"Thank you so much!" She preceded to run off.

 _"_ _... Faunus."_ They just have different behaviors than him. _"_ _Well off to get some food."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

It took some searching, but she got it, photos of the dust mines!

 _"_ _Now what will that human say once he gets an eye full of this!"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile Again**

Blake was reading her 'exotic fiction' when Ilia ran up to her.

"Blake!" She yelled, her eyes and freckles pink.

"Huh? What is it Ili-!" She was forced into silence as Ilia slammed her lips on Blake's. Invading her mouth with her tongue, touching every inch of it.

"Blake! I love you! I've always had and you will love me BACK!" Ilia slammed her lips back onto Blake's.

Adam was walking by when he heard struggling. He'd opened the door to find his love and her friend kissing fiercely.

"What. The. HELL. IS. THIS!"


	3. It's Sex and Treason

**Polished chapters 9, 10, 11, & 12**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Jaune had finally gotten some food, a bowl of oatmeal with some blueberries and cinnamon.

 _"_ _Now time to get back._ _Hopefully without any weirdos on the way."_ Jaune thought to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Adam was confused as all hell. So apparently Sienna was sleeping with her cousin. Or was that not her cousin and they were just faking it? Not to mention the fact that Ilia, Blake's friend, was in love with her and not taking no for an answer.

"Gods this is a mess." Adam groaned. "It was supposed to be less complicated here not more!" The field was chaotic, it could change on a whim, and now the same was happening here! Blake was then taken away by Ilia for a quote on quote first date. It was to be somewhere called Shion.

"Dust Blake why didn't you let me just stab some sense into her." Yes, STAB. Sue him.

But onto a different matter. Why is Sienna and her cousin sleeping together? Why commit incest? Are they cousins? He hoped the latter over the former because that's just wrong. Is mating between cousins considered incest? He was afraid to look it up, but Gods did he hope dearly it was.

* * *

 **Now With Sienna**

 _"_ _Where is he? I left two hours ago!"_ Now Sienna assumed that over two weeks of waking him up at seven would just become a routine by now.

She had the photos in a folder ready to show him and shut him up with. "If this won't work nothing will." She just needs to wait-.

The door opened and the human walked in. He had some food because of course, that's what he needed to get. One would think the need for sustenance would get him up in the _morning_ , but no.

"Hey, Sienna." He looked, something she didn't know and she didn't care right now.

"Human, come over here. I have something to show you." Sienna beckoned him over. He hesitated but sat down next to her.

"What is it?" The human was nervous. Good

"You said my actions were radical last night. Yes?" She asked

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, and I stand by it." He responded cautiously.

"Well look at this and say that again." She forced the folder in his hands and he curiously opened it.

* * *

When Sienna handed him the folder, he didn't know what to expect. And found that was good because his imagination could never come up with this.

Bodies, so many Faunus bodies all piled up in a ditch. They were charged liked someone cooked them over a fire. Some were children. Children! Another had escapee as a heading. It was a scaly Faunus up on a fence, with more holes than a block of Mistralian cheese. Some were labeled dissidents. One was a woman facing false drowning or waterboarding. Someone else was being shocked with what looked like cattle prongs. He closed the folder. He just didn't want to see anymore.

"Now what do you have to say now. Human." She sounded smug. SMUG! "This is why I fight, every single day. What I do to humans is moral." She frowned

Waiting for a response, an acknowledgment that she is right.

"You know? You are right. Humans everywhere, especially the Schnee's have done terrible, horrible things to your people." He looked up her a narrowed his eyes. "But it doesn't completely justify what you do."

Sienna snared "Bloody human, can't eve-" He cut her off.

"I'm not done yet!" He raised his voice. Raised. "This shit is the worse, and no one has the right to do it to anyone. But that doesn't mean you can just attack people who have done nothing to you!" He continued to press on, Not wanting to waste a second.

"Some may not have done anything to my people, but they also have sat by and let the hate continue to happen to us!" Sienna was getting tired of his bickering. Well so was he.

"What your doing is just as bad as the people who do shit like this." He held the folder up.

"Well then, human." She put an emphasis on the word human. "What do you propose we do? What is your solution to the problem." She asked.

"I don't know!" Two weeks ago he would have cowered under the look she was giving him, this, however, wasn't the Jaune are from that time. "Your asking me to find the solution to a complex problem with many layers and has been around for longer than my great grandfather." He calmed down and his face when neutral. *Sigh* "I... don't agree with your methods or ideas, but I understand why you feel like you have to do it. And how it seems like it's justified."

* * *

"..."

Sienna snared and walked out of the room. As she walked she muttered.

 _"Stupid bloody human. Saying shit and all. Making some sense and all…"_ She paused.

"...Fuck!"

* * *

Jaune had sat there for an hour contemplating leaving. On one hand, there was a chance he would run into more weirdos, and on the other, he might run into Sienna. Considering how their conversation went he decided to let her run around angrily was better than her sparring with him. That's how it went for an hour. Until she came back, Jaune expected her to shout at him or drag him out sparring, but that's not what happened. Oh boy, that's definitely NOT what happened.

* * *

"Look. I hate humans." Sienna said closing and locking the door behind her.

 _"_ _Is this really what I'm doing?"_ She looked at this face. _"_ _Yes, and every part of me agrees with it."_

* * *

"Yeah, I gathered that." Jaune said, a bit too casually with his captor but honestly, what was gonna happen that she hadn't already done to him?

"But I have a problem. You see Faunus, have yearly heats, it's just like…" She struggled to say. Saying something like that was literally against everything she and her people stood for.

"Hey, it's part of your biology," Jaune said he'd thought they'd learned back at home that Faunus heat was just a rumor spread to make them look bad. His teacher had gone to great lengths to emphasize that Faunus didn't have heats like animals. But he supposed an actual Faunus would know better than he would.

"Right!" Sienna said. "It most certainly has absolutely nothing to do with you!" She quickly added.

"So why are you telling me this?" He asked. She puffed her cheeks out.

"I have appearances to keep up human." She said. Jaune nodded. Someone like her is very proud. "But… you don't seem like the kind of person to judge someone for this." She said.

"That's me, the least judgmental guy you'll meet!" He smiled glad he hopefully going to stay away from any trouble with her.

"Then… you'll help me?" She asked. Jaune nodded.

"Well, however I can." He smiled genuinely. He was determined to listen as much as she needed-wait why was she stripping naked?

The next thing he knew he was forced onto the bed, her crotch grinding into his, her hands pinning his arms to either side of his head. She had stripped down as if she had practiced speed stripping. She was exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue. The kiss broke a minute later so they could breathe.

"So human, my… husband. Ready to bed Sienna Khan once again?" She said despite being short of breath.

"S-sure." Really what was Jaune suppose to say?

Sienna stripped him naked, first feeling ruffling his hair. Then they lost themselves in a ritual as old as both their kinds.

* * *

Adam was confused, angry, and maybe a bit aroused. He heard everything that was said. At first, he thought it was just a roleplay. But questions did form in the back of his mind. How did this Jaune survive a raid that wiped out his whole cell? Why did he claim to be her cousin when he hears from multiple sources on what they were caught doing in the sparring room. Why Sienna had meals personally made and brought to him instead of him just getting it himself? Why was he observing their meetings in the background? Isn't it weird their raids across Remnant just started getting harder, people becoming KIA in raids that seemed a little too staged, and this Jaune just shows up outta the blue?

Adam was going to get to the bottom of this.

"If you've betrayed yourself to the humans, just to be a whore to them. I will make you suffer… High Leader Khan." Adam muttered more a promise out loud.

"Yes! Jaune! Yes! Like that!" He hears Sienna yell.

"... Time to go." He quickly left to his room to begin 'investigating'.

* * *

"So, Sienna *pant* what caused you *pant* to like me?" Jaune had heard enough insults about humans in the past two weeks to get a clear picture of her opinion on his race.

"D-don't mistake this for affection! I'm in heat and you're my relief nothing-"

"Faunus don't actually have a yearly heat period do they?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Sienna stare at him, then turned her head away "No." She muttered.

"So then, what caused you to like me?"

"... I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing." She put a hand on his head. "But maybe I'll consider it if you finish what you started~" With that, she moved him to lower so he could get back to work.

* * *

That was almost a week ago, and he learned in that time that no her opinion on humans didn't change. Her opinion on Jaune is what changed. She did become less aggressive from then to now. They had also become an official secret couple. When alone they kissed here and there, She legitimately was having spars with him and not 'how long will it take this time to kick Jaune's ass' and the sparring rooms arousing positions where more playful and intentional than before. Her action were still pretty radical, but slightly more moral.

Slightly.

Currently, they are in the sparring room and Jaune was trying to close the distance between them. *Clank* Another knife was deflected with his sword. Yes deflected and yes with his sword. He got better thanks to her. He closed the distance and whacked her with his shield, she staggered but quickly regained her composure. Roundhouse kicking his sword away and ripping his shield off his arm. Then came the pinning, much like the first time she straddled him and pinned his arms to either side of his head.

"Good, but not good enough Jaune." Praise was slow at first but was nice when he got it. "You've improved, and like how you're less clumsy."

"Thanks, I have a very good teacher. She's taught me everything I know." He responded.

"Oh? Seeing another woman? Does she look beautiful?~" She leaned in more closely.

"Yes, but beautiful doesn't really describe how she looks. I don't believe a language on Remnant can describe her appearance." Jaune was laying in out there.

"Maybe I should re-enforce my clam before this she gets any ideas." She ground her soft rear on his crotch.

"Well, I certainly recommend you do." He loved the idea of another night with her.

"Of course you would human… my human." They were slick from sweat and hot from the fight. But it didn't matter, they were both blushing full swing. Sienna was a little 'wet' and Jaune was starting to pitch a tent. They were about to lock lips until the door opened.

Well, it more liked broke opened and two dozen heavily armed white fang troopers came in and surrounded them.

* * *

Sienna recognized the uniforms. Adam's personal team, and coming in behind them was Adam Taurus himself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sienna's arousal died an ugly death and she sat up.

 _"_ _Damn, caught with Jaune, no weapon or shield and me low on knives and the chain whip lying on the ground next to me!"_

"High leader Khan, you are under arrest on the charge of treason." Adam said boldly.

"Treason! I've done nothing to warrant that accusation!" She protested.

Adam scoffed. "The human, your husband, the one you let bed you is right underneath you!" Adam was laying it thick, not intending to let her have a counter.

Sienna's eyes widen. "W-wait Adam I can clearly explain-." She was cut off when a dart hit her and then Jaune. She felt sleepy and succumbed to it a second later.

* * *

"Take them to their cells." Adam felt disgusted by her, betraying her own kind just to be a whore to some human. When he stopped 'investigating' and got to the actual investigation, the information was hard to find, but when the truth came out he almost drove his own katana through him. Sienna Khan, the woman who changed this organization for the better and won many victories for the Faunus. Betrayed them. Blood would run, but not before he found out what made this human so special.

* * *

Jaune and Sienna sat in a small cell, Sienna was still in her combat attire and Jaune in his signature hoodie, They took his armor would you know it?

 _"_ _They will kill us."_ The thought never stopped repeating in his head.

At first, Jaune thought it was an over exaggeration on Sienna's part, but with how the guards were talking, he was going to die. She was going to die.

 _"_ _Sienna's the high leader of the white fang, she's gotten have someone who can stop this."_ He didn't bother to ask her that.

"What can we do now?" Can. Not do, he's naïve, but not that naïve.

"Nothing." Sienna kept her head down.

"... Ok." Nothing more, nothing less.

*Sigh* "We're going to die." Sienna still kept her head down.

"Yeah. I figured as much."

"Oh, ok… just thought you… needed to know." Her head moved up slightly.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Jaune-." Sienna was interrupted as two guards opened the door to the cell. They walked in and grabbed Jaune by either arm and began dragging him out.

"Wait! Where are you-" Sienna made a move to grab at Jaune, but one of the guards pulled out a knife and put it against his throat. The threat was simple, stop us and he dies. Sienna didn't say another word and let it happen.

He offered no resistance as the two brought him out.

* * *

 _"_ _Why did they take him? Are they going to kill him!?"_ The thought made her butterflies flutter around her stomach. She had been so focused on what would happen she didn't even hear them coming. But she heard another approach, the door creaked opened and a figure walked in.

"Sienna." Adam spoke with clear disgust in his voice.

"Adam." Sienna replied.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"You need to understand Adam-" *Slap*

"I WON'T ASK AGAIN!" Adam's temper flared, he drew his katana and put it against her throat.

"I didn't betray our people-" Adam forced the blade against her, aura flaring to life to prevent damage.

"Don't lie to me! You're married to a human! Your sleeping with him! You HAVE betrayed MY people!" Sienna eyes widen with realization, he didn't want her to plead her case, he wanted her to confess her crime.

"He's not a bad person, Adam he's human, but he hasn't done anything wrong!" Sienna pleaded anyway.

Adam was still, then sheathed his blade and began pacing around the room.

"He may have done nothing, but his people has! From the beginning, our kind has been murder, cheated, treated like dogs, and all the while humans like him have sat around and done nothing." Sienna made to protest, but Adam quickly added. "Oh, I sure he may have condemned the act, but he's still done nothing. He's just as guilty as the ones who committed the act in the first place!"

 _"_ _Gods, is this how Jaune felt when we argued? It's like banging my head against a brick wall!"_

"You can be angry at me all you want Adam, you can despise me, and hate me all you want."

"But?" Adam stopped pacing and looked at her sensing more and was correct.

"But please, just don't let that angry fall on him." Sienna looked him in the eye and pleaded.

"The human." Adam looked to the side and said to no one in particular.

"Yes, Adam, Jaune is innocent in this!" Sienna was hoping Jaune could avoid any if all repercussions form this.

"The… Human." Adam looked back and stared blankly at her.

"I haven't told Jaune anything, he doesn't even know where this is-."

"THE HUMAN!" Adam exploded with rage. "That is who you've concerned yourself with! Not what the white fang will do after they learn, that even there own high leader has cupelled with a human!" Adam gritted his teeth together. He was angry, no furious even by her concern for Jaune's safety.

 _"_ _What? I do care about the white fang! Why can't he see she's just concerned for a loved one… loved one."_ Adam didn't see concern for her husband, he only saw what he was conditioned to see, a human. He didn't understand, he was confused. _"_ _Jaune isn't a person to him. He's the criminal I used to see him as."_ And Jaune wasn't a criminal to her because she got to know him, she sparred with him, talked with him, slept with him. Saw him in a brighter light and Adam just didn't.

* * *

Jaune was in what appeared to be an interrogation room. A steel table with two steel chairs on either side and a light hanging down from the ceiling. He waited for so long it was killing him. Then the door opened and Adam Taurus walked in, he sat down across from him and stared. Just stared.

"So... are you gonna talk first. Er well, I guess it just decided who was going to talk first. Haha?" Jaune wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Jaune Arc. Or is it Jaune Khan now?." Adam inquired.

"Arc." 'No more, no less. Keep everything simple Jaune.' Sienna's instructions rang out.

*Tisk* "To think Sienna would whore herself out to someone as plucky as you."

Jaune blatantly ignored the comment on him. "Sienna is not a whore!" Sienna's teachings got to him. Weeks ago he would've cowered in fear of the look Adam was giving him. He was not that Jaune.

He'd be damned if he let someone insult Sienna like that.

*Scoff* "Humans."

 _"_ _Oum, it's Sienna all over again."_ Except for this time, he wouldn't be able to break the barrier.

"What is it that made her like you? Because it certainly isn't your looks."

"I don't know why." He had an honest answer.

* * *

Adam walked out of the interrogation room unsatisfied. Why Sienna betrayed them was a mystery he may never have an answer to. _"_ _But why doesn't matter, she betrayed us and needs to face punishment. Starting with the human."_

"Get a crowd together, as many as you can gather. We need to show Sienna the price of betrayal." Adam instructed the two outside. Adam pulled out his scroll and made a call.

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant, I've got a human you can… play with."


	4. FAUNUS and Escapees

**Polished chapters 13, & 14**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Jaune was waiting, and waiting, and waiting. He didn't know for how long. I could've been hours, an hour, or a few minutes. Point is he was in there for an undetermined amount of time.

"Is Sienna ok? Is she dead? Does she think I'm dead?"These thoughts plagued his mind for a while.

Until the door to the interrogation room opened, and an incredibly ripped guy in a white fang uniform, minus the trench coat, a full-faced Grimm mask, grey wrist gauntlets and a tattoo along his left arm walked in. He made his way to the other side of the table and moved the chair out of his way and stood there. Just stood there.

"Hello-" Jaune tried to say but was interrupted when he grabbed Jaune's head and slabbed it on the table.

His face exploded with pain and blood ran out his nose. Aura flared to prevent his nose from breaking.

"Don't talk to me filthy human scum." He finally said.

He walked over to Jaunes right and shoved him off the chair and onto the ground. He kicked the chair out of the way and grabbed Jaune hosting him up by his hoodie collar.

"This is for MY comrades!" He punched Jaune in the gut.

"This is for MY mother!" He punched Jaune on the chest.

"This is for MY people!" He punched Jaune across the cheek.

"And this is for YOU!" He punched Jaune right in the face finally shattering his aura.

He then dropped the barley consensus Jaune on the ground and crouched down flipping him over and ripped open Jaune's hoodie and shirt opened.

"So you don't forget who is superior human." The Faunus said pulling out a knife.

He began cutting into his flesh with it, and Jaune coming back into consciousness and weakly attempted to reach up and stop him.

* * *

A guard was outside the room, she was told to intervene if things got too heated. After all they needed to show the crowd something.

"Aaaa!" She heard an unfamiliar voice screaming, presumedly the human.

"Haaaaaa!" She knew Bane knew his limits and wouldn't kill the human per say.

Besides, the human deserved it. His whole race deserved it.

"Aaaaaa!" She didn't enjoy the screaming, however. She pulled out some headphones to block it out with some music.

* * *

Sienna waited. And waited for something to happen. When the cell door opened to reveal Adam's top lieutenant Bane she knew Jaune would be in a bad shape. Bane was one of many who took out all his rage on any and all humans he could get his hands on. He tossed Jaune onto the cell floor and Sienna made over and flipped him over to see the damage. But by the gods, she would never expected he would look this bad. His face was bruised and nose was leaking blood, she wouldn't be surprised if it was broken, and on his chest was carved in large letters the word Faunus.

* * *

Adam got a message from Bane.

"Took care of the human."

"He'll live, but he's broken."

Adam wouldn't have cared if the human was broken, alive was fine, alive was good. A broken human for Sienna to pick up and clean was better.

"Now all we'll need is to assemble the crowd to see what Sienna has done here." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Today is the day." Adam thought.

"We have the crowd assembled and now it's time to show them what has become of our hight leader." It was a dreaded moment for the white fang. It showed that even Sienna, the one who lead their people away from a failing path, who was there when the Faunus needed someone the most, could turn around and betray their own race.

"Well need a new leader, someone who can pick up the torch and continue across this dark path." Adam thought about it, and smiled when he got the most qualified bull Faunus in the whole fortress.

"I think we'll survive this ordeal with acceptable losses."

Sienna was marched out at gunpoint by two of Adams goons. She was taken out to a stage with a fairly large crowd had been assembled. And it seemed Adam had already stirred them up.

"Here she is! Our once great and honorable high leader." The crowd had quiet down and merely observed her. She remembered the talk with Adam back at the cell while Jaune was still away.

* * *

 **A Day earlier**

Adam had calmed down from his outburst and continued pacing.

"Do you really care about the white fang?" He asked.

"More than anything." Sienna replied.

"Do you care about the Faunus future?" He asked.

"No one can rival me in that regard." She replied.

"I'm going to bring you in front of a crowd tomorrow, when this happens you are going to renounce your… husband and we will execute him." He stated with hope in his voice.

"Adam. I can't do that I care about him and he cares about me." Jaune wouldn't sell Sienna out to save his own skin so why should she?

"Ugh! Why do you need to make this so hard Sienna! Our people need you! We need a strong leader." The hope in his voice was waving.

"That doesn't mean we need to kill him! He's no threat I assure you-" Adam had enough again.

"Beg for his life all you want, tomorrow he will die and you'll be free or he will die and you'll be punished! Please, Sienna think about what that human is doing to you." He walked out of the cell.

"... What did he mean think about what he's doing to me?" Sienna was just flat out confused.

* * *

 **Present**

Sienna knew what he was supposed to say, but what she had was a gamble that would most certainly, not work. But it was good to try.

"I married a human, It wasn't an accident... It was an intentional political decision made by me. I Thought that by marrying the son of a prominent hunter family especially a sympathetic one. It would help tear down a few walls and open some doors for us. Because we need to do something, anything really to stop this fighting. Sure we have made serious progress. But when is the time to say stop, stop the blood-shedding, stop the constant blaming. If we don't begin to stop this now there won't be a Remnant left for any of us to live in." Sienna said with the most strength she could muster if her gamble failed then she and Jaune would die.

Perry was reviewing the plan. "We'll kill the lights then throw in flash bangs, grab the human if all possible, but high leader Khan is the priority above all else. You two." He pointed at two members of Sienna's personal guard. "Will have the jeep running when the rest get there or else this whole plan is botched." They nodded. "Then, we meet up with Tukson in Shion, board that airship he's got set up there and get to the city of Mistral. Got it?"

"Got it!" All but one said.

"Uh, did I miss the part where you tell us what we'll do when we get to the city?" He asked.

"We'll just have to improvise from there. Now get going!" Perry wasn't going with them. His job was more important. Spying on Adam.

The crowd was mostly quiet as what Sienna said sank in. She stood there confidently waiting to see the aftermath. Adam was not so content.

"Look at her! The human has corrupted her mind, made her believe this blatant lie!" Sienna's word held weight, but so did Adam's. And by the gods did it show.

"Bring out the human!" He yelled.

The door to the stage opened and Jaune with a blue tank top, they gave him a shirt last night, and when he walked in the crowd lit up. Most shouted insults or yelled in general. But a few here and there that elected to remain silent. Her words got through. Now it was whether or not they acted on it.

"It's time to free ourselves from his disgusting presence." The guards next to Jaune brought him to his knees and presented his neck. Adam unsheathed his katana and walked over to him.

Sienna's eyes widened. "NO!" She attempted to run over to stop him, but the two guards to her side stopped her. "You can't do this Adam you can't-" her voice was muffled as one of the guards cupped a hand over her mouth. She could only watch as he made his way over to end Jaune's life. Suddenly the lights turned off and it was pitch black. Her eyes quickly adjusted to it.

"What in the world?" Adam, fortunately, stopped in his tracks.

Clink clink* A cylinder dropped onto the stage.

"Huh, that kinda looks like a-" There was a blinding flash and deafening noise as it when off.

Jaune when from blind in darkness to blind from the light. His ears were ringing. He kinda wanted to die now. However, he was hoisted to his feet and dragged away. When his vision cleared and his ears stopped ringing, he saw that the light's where back on, he was being dragged away by two white fang members, and there was gunfire behind them.

"Hey! He's back!" They stopped dragging and hoisted him onto his feet and shoved his sword into his hand. He then unshielded the blade and readied his shield. He saw Sienna come up next to him. Her chain whip in hand.

"So who are these guys?" Jaune asked.

"My personal guards." Sienna replied.

They kept running and came outside to what Jaune could only assume was the base motor pool with its dozens of variations of vehicles parked. They came to a van and got in.

"You were supposed to get a jeep ringtail!" One of them female said as she got in.

"Well, this one is armored." Sly replied.

"Agh, just drive!" Some else shouted.

They drove out under heavy gunfire, and even running over some people until they smashed through a barrier and onto the dirt road. They were pursued on by jeeps firing at them. The armor held, but the rear windows didn't. Jaune was quick the block opening with his shield and two of Sienna's guards took blind shots through the sides of his shield. One of the tires was his and the van swerved out of control.

"Everybody hold onto something!" Sly screamed as the van ran down a hill rolling was it went. Until it abruptly stopped when it hit a tree.

"Ugh, not one of your best moments Sly." Sly said to himself."

"What's that smell? It smells like…" Sly's eyes widen as he realized it was gas.

"Everybody get out!" He yelled as he himself got out and ran out to back and opened it seeing everyone else passed out. He made a quick decision and grabbed the human, Sienna, and their weapons, dragging them all out and to a safe distance.

"Ok now for Murray, Bentley and-" The van exploited, knocking him back.

"Oh my gosh no!" There was no time for mourning as they were still on the run. He went back to Sienna and the human to get moving.

Bane arrived at the scene to find the burning van with the corpses inside.

"Three are missing. Sienna, the human, and a Sly Cooper. They are deep in the woods by now."

"Well, clean this mess up and get back to base when you're done." Adam instructed.

"We're not going after them?" Bane wanted to pursue them as fast as possible before they got away.

"We need to get our own story out before they surviving insurgents do."

"How didn't the human influence this many members to turn this quickly? How long would it have been until the whole base was corrupted by him?" A question as confusing as Sienna's betrayal.

"We need to get facts ready and our story straight. A team of human huntsman found and killed her as well as everyone else that died during the insurgency."

"What? Why don't we just tell everyone what has happened to Sienna?" Bane was confused.

"Because Bane, if everyone knew a single human manage to turn our high leader as well as her whole personal guard. Fate in the white fang would diminish quickly." Bane realized it too. "After the story is sent out I'll assemble Blake and Ilia to hunt those three down."

Sienna, Jaune, and Sly made their way through the forest to Shion, where they hopefully could meet a Tukson and hitch a ride on an airship to the city of Mistral.

"Sienna, what will we do after we reach Mistral?" Jaune asked.

"... Go to."


	5. A Journey Begins

**Polished chapters 15, & 16**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

"Menagerie." Sienna said.

"Menagerie?" Jaune asked.

"Menagerie." Sienna clarified.

"Why in Oum's name would we go there of all places?"

"Yes, it's full of nothing but Faunus. However, there is someone maybe who can help us take back the white fang from Adam."

"Ok, let's do it." Jaune agreed.

"Ok?" Sienna thought.

"Ok?" Sienna said. "Just like that, you'll follow me on a life-threatening journey to the east?"

"Yes?" He was unsure where she was going with this.

"You, are just… gonna follow me into the most dangerous place for you especially to-" She was cut off when Jaune grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, she was surprised at first, but settle in and wrapped her arms around him giving in, their tongues dancing. After a few seconds, they separated.

"You're my wife, and arc's tend to drop everything to help their family." He said with a cocky grin.

"Well, I guess having you nearby will help keep us both safe~." Sienna spoke in a seductive tone.

"You know as nice as you two having a moment is, we kinda need to get out of the Grimm infested forest and in Shion, like now." Sly said.

"Right." Sienna and Jaune both said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"And that's the official story." Adam finished telling the other cell commanders.

"And the unofficial?" One of them asked.

"Sienna Khan, our high leader, has betrayed us so she can be a whore to a human, Jaune Borris. I've got evidence was well to confirmation from Sienna herself that they are married" Adam responded.

"Now what? With Sienna gone she'll tell the humans of our bases!" Another shouted.

"I've considered the same thought, however, this human acted alone and if they go to the authorities they will likely ask why they know of such information." Adam said confidently.

"And get them both in trouble." Someone finished.

"Exactly, I'm getting an elite unit of my best most trusted warriors to deal with Sienna."

"Well, I hope for one that we short this matter quickly. There is still the matter of picking a new high leader."

"Oh, I already know of the perfect candidate." Adam smirked.

* * *

When they arrived at Shion they bid Sly goodbye. He couldn't stay what with the uniform and a third wheel would only cause expenses to go up.

"So we need to get to that airship and a Tukson will be waiting for us?"Jaune asked.

"Yes, then off to the city of Mistral, get a boat and off to Menagerie." Sienna replied.

"So who are we meeting in Menagerie exactly?"

"The chieftain there Ghira Belladonna. If anyone can help us take back the white fang it's gonna be him."

"Us." The word rang through his head. He was about to ask what she meant but was interrupted.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?" Ilia asked.

"Oh, crap!" Jaune's hand made it's way to his sword, but Sienna stopped him.

"We are just passing through the town, nothing more." Sienna smiled.

"Huh? What is she doing we need to attack before she does! Wait, why did she walk up to us? Why is she so relax? Doesn't she know we're being hunted?" Jaune thought to himself.

"Well, myself is having a date with my girlfriend Blake." Ilia said confidently.

"Well, you should get back to that don't you think?" Sienna responded.

"Right, well I should get back to finding her!" She ran off.

"Oh my Oum. She doesn't know." Jaune was surprised that Adams second hand didn't know and tell Ilia.

* * *

 **Later**

"This has been a tense few days." Sienna groaned, they were on the airship en route.

"Well maybe when we get to the city we'll find a nice room and I'll remove some of that tension~." Jaune tried to say seductively but failed miserably.

"So, want to play like that now?" Sienna thought.

"Well~." Sienna said much better seductively. "Why wait~?" she pressed her breasts against his chest and dipped her hand lower past his paints and onto his little Jaune, who was enjoying that attention.

"Uh, um." Jaune stuttered.

"Still a virgin at heart." Sienna leaned in and kissed him, their tongues beginning a dance once again.

* * *

The ride to Mistral was short, an hour at best, what Jaune and Sienna were doing made it feel longer.

"Oum mighty. It seems like it took longer that time." Jauna had recovered from Sienna administrations.

"Well, that happens the more we fool around." Sienna was looking out a window.

Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist propping his chin on her left shoulder."You seem to know a lot about this." He curiously said.

"Well, I planned to find a man someday and didn't want to be outdone by him," Sienna smiled. "Well not that your much of a challenge for me."

"Hey! I can get better… at it" He didn't seem sure in his words.

"Yes, still a virgin at heart." Sienna thought.

Over the intercom, a voice spoke.

"Hey! Where coming down for a landing get ready to hop off!" Tukson said.

They weren't going to land at the airpad. If Ilia didn't know before there was a chance she knew before the airship was fueled. Because Tukson had everything except for fuel ready to go by the time they got there.

* * *

"So you said Sienna and the human were in Shion?" Adam spoke through a scroll.

"Yes, and they left in an airship, to where I don't know." Ilia responded.

"You didn't find it a little bit odd that she was in the village and not here?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I did, but didn't put much thought into it." Ilia replied. "I was mostly looking for Blake who ran off to read her smut."

"Exotic literature!" Blake defended.

"If they're on an airship it's likely they'll go to the city to hide. A good place to." Adam concluded.

"We'll head them immediately to find them."Blake said.

"Good, I don't need to tell you just how important this mission is to the future of the white fang?"

"No." They both replied.

"Good. Then get started."

* * *

"So Sienna, who is this Ghira Belladonna?"

"He was the previous high leader. Back when the white fang was… different."

"You mean peaceful?" Jaune asked.

"If that's where you want to go with that then, yes." Her tone was telling of what she thought of it.

"Ok, still pretty same old Sienna. Both good and bad at the same time."

They walked for a mile or so until they got to the city. It would have been easy to get in my air, but it would be the most unpredictable route with unknown variables. This way they knew what to expect. A lowly paid border inspector who would look too closely at Sienna's papers or should he say Silene's Arcs papers. Because yes those guys had to put they were married.

"Tell the world why don't ya?" Jaune knew for a fact word would end up getting out and mom and dad will eventually hear about it and come running around looking for him. One more reason for him to go to Menagerie, who would expect him there?

* * *

 **Later at the gates**

"Papers please." The official asked tiredly.

Sienna doubted he was actually tired, just tired of the same repetitive task every single day. She handed him her papers. Normally a 'full' background 'check' needed to be done for a Faunus and she would have needed to step out of line, which was more of 'kind' way of saying, no you can't actually come into the city take a hike. With her being married to a human however and him being present to prove it, it was a cake walk.

He stamped green and handed it back to her. "Here you go. Next!"

"He didn't bother to check Jaune's, no doubt seeing the word human under species and taking the word for it."Just another way Faunus are treated poorly. They were in the city and needed to get on a boat as fast as they possibly bloody can. With a faunus, two tickets to Menagerie was easy and cheap, or another way of saying, get the heck out of our city and back to where you belong.

"Hopeful there would be no complications."

* * *

Now some might ask just why Perry volunteer to provide logistics and intel for the hunt on Sienna and the human, but he would just ask.

"What better way to sabotage Blake and Ilia's hunt then being the one providing everything for them?" He smiled at the thought. Now first off, he was most certainly going to be caught and killed at some point. But honestly, in his regular line of work, he was going to die anyway. Especially with it becoming under the control of a psychotic megalomaniac, and Adam. So why not contribute the most to his downfall.

"So what will we do when we find them?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, because Adam decided to give them the mission and leave someone else the questions."

"When you spot them only observe and report. Nothing more. We need a sure chance we can capture them." Perry said.

"What? You don't think we can do this?" Ilia asked.

"I am sure, it's why I want you to wait."

"We need to capture them both alive. Failure can't become a recurring theme."

"Too bad, it will hehe." Perry was certain Sienna needed as much time to move and he would buy her it. "Then again moving from place to place should be easy with the human. What was his name anyway?"

"Adam believes they went to the city of Mistral, more or less to hide." Ilia said.

"Mistral, that's way too predictable! Literally, any other city is five times as better. The white fangs present there is just way too high and Sienna would never be that stupid." Perry was seriously starting to question just how Adam got so high up the chain of command.

"Yes, that does seem to vary likely, however, I think they know that." Perry needed to sell it well.

"What do you mean? You think they know we would know?" Blake asked.

"Yes, this is probably a way to throw anyone off their trail." He rationalized.

"Now for the killing move!"

"They would need to go somewhere and I'm certain it's Menagerie." He finally said.

"Menagerie?" Ilia didn't get it.

"Think about it. It's the most likely place she'll go."

"So it's the last place we'll look." Blake finished.

"More like the dumbest place they'll go. Ghira sure as hell won't help her considering how she got her position. Just another enemy to deal with." Fortunately for Perry Sienna isn't as dumb and naïve enough to believe he'll actually help her.

"Well, we better get going." Ilia said ending the call,

 _"A job well done Perry, a job well done."_ Perry patted himself on the back.


	6. Arrival Then Scars

**Polished chapters 17, 18, 19**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

 **A day into the boat ride**

"Bragh!" The mulched remains of eggs, bacon, and waffles when over board and into the ocean, it wasn't because it was bad though.

"So. You get seasick." Jaune was rubbing her back in an attempt to help in some way.

"This is the first time I've been on a ship on the open ocean. I guess every day's a school- hum!" Sienna tried to hold the remnants of her breakfast but failed. "Bragh!"

"Well if it makes you feel better I do get air sickness." His attempt was admirable.

"It does not Jaune. It does not." But really pointless.

"Can you get me some water? Just to wash this taste out." He nodded and left.

"Day one into this two-month trip and it's already hell." Sienna was dreading how difficult it would be to eat from now on.

"You know it's better when your below deck." Someone said next to her.

Sienna equipped her chain whip, it unraveling down and taking a combat stance.

It was the ship's captain and he raised both his hands and smiled. "Now. No threat here. Just giving some friendly advice is all."

She relaxed and began rolling up her whip. "What did you say again?"

"Seasickness is most prominent when you're on deck. You'll be able to keep your food in better that way."

"Thanks." She was grateful.

"The more I could avoid doing something so repulsive the better!"

"So." He leaned on the railing next to her. "So was that your friend, boyfriend?" He asked.

"Great he wants to make small talk." Sienna internally groaned.

"Husband really." She decided to humor him.

"Well you two seem young, but who am I to judge." He chuckled a bit. "So what's your story?" He asked.

"Story?"

"Like why did you two get together? Was it love at first sight, friends since childhood, arranged, or a shotgun marriage type deal?"

"By the gods! I'm not feeling like doing this right now!"She groaned.

"That… is our business, not yours." She hoped he would get the message. She hoped for too much.

"Alright. Alright. Well, then what are you two running from?"

"What do you mean?" Sienna didn't know if he was joking or could really tell they were running.

"Well, you're clearly in a combat attire or about to get into some kinky sex. No to mention you and your man always have a weapon a ready to draw at a moments notice and you flipped when I came over to talk to you." He rationalized.

 _"... He kinda has me there."_ Sienna thought

"That is also not your business." Sienna was starting to get irritated. Fortunately, he got the message.

"Well, I leave you to it. He's back already too." With it, he finally left.

"Here." Jaune handed her a glass of water.

Sienna drank some of it and rinsed her mouth out.

"Thanks." She put the glass on the ground next to her.

"So… tell me about yourself." He asked.

"What?" She didn't know what he meant.

"Well, it's just, uh. We are taking this marriage more seriously… right?"

"I believe I've made that clear by the many times with certain… actions. Or are you trying to get me in bed again?" Sienna said with a smug grin.

"Yes. I mean no. Or. Ugh!" He was a stuttering mess."

"Ever the virgin, though it is weird he's not off-put by my seasickness."

"What I'm trying to say is, we are married, yet know the basic information about each other." He finally got out.

"Oh... Oh!" The realization hit her like a Goliath.

"Yes, I guess we should really start to get to know each other now." She cleared her throat.

"I was born in Mistral. My mother gave birth to me in a bathtub, mostly because my father couldn't afford a proper doctor. He had to do everything by himself." She paused, was the first time she really brought the memory up in a long time.

"I grew up in the slums, could you imagine." She rolled her eyes at that.

"It was hard, my father worked tooth and nail just to keep us afloat, he attempted to save up enough to get us on a nicer level of the city, but when he did have the chance he was rejected."

"Because you were all Faunus?" Jaune asked, nailing it on the head.

"Yes." Her ears drooped and her eyes narrowed.

"Because we were Faunus. We had to stay where we were, I didn't understand at the time of course. But when I did… angry doesn't even begin to describe what I felt." Her hands tighten around the railing.

"Do you know what I did?" Sienna asked.

"You joined the white fang?" He swung but missed the ball.

"Eventually I did." Jaune was definitely intrigued by this. "I first got in with a gang. They were the most notorious on the level." She paused for effect.

"The great Khans. We were low life thugs, mostly just robbing dust processing plants and using the money for guns, drug, sex." She listed on each finger.

"But not me. I was smarter than the rest. When I made the perfect share. I ratted them all out. Made one hell of a profit off their arrests. More than what I already collected from my cut of the robberies. Then I went traveling, figured I have better luck outside the city."

"You didn't do you." He asked.

"Not at all. But that was what lead me to finding the white fang. They wanted new recruits and I volunteered. Easily the best decision made in my life." She held her head high.

"Then again I was out of lien and the only work I could turn to was prostitution." She added.

"But enough about me what about you?" She turned her body to face him.

"Well, I was born and raised in-." He was cut off when a big wave rocked the boat.

Some thick black tentacles wrapped around mostly the bow and stern of the ship. Alarms began to sound as people on the deck were screaming or trying to run below.

"Kraken!" Someone shouted.

* * *

Jaune looked at the scene before a frown formed and his sword drew free of its sheath.

"Come on!" He charged forward. The tentacles where thick, but his sword was sharp. With a swing of his sword and a silent thank you to Sienna for making him confident enough to do this in the first place, he cut right through it. It squirted out Grimm blood coating him in it. He wiped it off and was pushed by Sienna out of the way of yet another tentacle. Except this one was opened up by the tip and inside was rowed with teeth. Sienna threw some knives which exploded leaving it a torn up mess, to return to the sea.

"Thanks, I-"

"Well talk about it later!" Sienna picked him back to his feet and continued to throw knives. The crew from the ship joined her shooting at the teethed tentacles.

"Huntsman!" The captain called out to him.

"Keep cutting those tentacles off we need to get it to let go!" He shouted with a sense of urgency.

Jaune nodded running from bow to stern cutting tentacles and shielding his eyes from the flow of blood.

When it was done all the tentacle retreated back into the sea.

"Hey!" One of the crew members looked overboard. "I think it's leaving-" One of the teethacles came up and cut off the upper part of his body.

"Holy!" The captain regained himself. "Get us out of here!" The ship when full speed ahead and left the area.

For Jaune time slowed down. He looked at the lower part of the man's body. A pool of blood was oozing out.

"Jaune." Sienna grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Let's go below deck."

* * *

Sienna pulled him below deck and to there cabin.

"First time is always the hardest." She thought back to when she saw someone get torn apart. Though it was a Beowulf and there was a lot more gore and screaming, that's beside the point. Jaune sat down and was just staring ahead of him. Sienna wasn't sure what to do. She didn't have someone to comfort her, but he did. Well now that she thought about is she knew of something she could do. With a grin, she sat hip to hip with him.

"Don't think about it Jaune." He looked over at her. "Focus on me~." She put on her sexy voice and he seemed to blush right up. Sienna pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. He breathed heavily as she began grinding her rear against his crotch. She leaned to kiss him, ready to make his imprint on her yet again.

"Hum!" Sienna felt her stomach groan and she quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Bragh!"

* * *

Jaune lad there, hearing her yet again empty the contents of her stomach.

"Suddenly not feeling like sex right now."

* * *

 **One in a half month into the voyage**

Blake's life was taking a turn. On one hand, Ilia confessed her love for her and was not taking no for an answer. High leader Khan betrayed the white fang be with a human and she was going to Merangerie. She was essentially building a bridge to peace as dad wanted.

 _"_ _I just hope they aren't going to try and get mom and dad's help."_

Would Blake stand against her parents?

"You're being cynical again." Ilia said mockingly.

 _"_ _Great. Now she's a mind reader."_ Blake internally rolled her eyes.

"What is it this time?" Ilia inquired.

"It's my parents." Blake said not meeting her eyes.

Ilia's mocking face and tone broke. "O. Scared of bumping into them?"

"I'm not sure if I can fight them." Blake said with a quiver in her voice.

"You won't be." Ilia tried to reassure her. "Sienna won't go to them-"

"Will she?" Blake turned to look at her. "Why else would she risk going to the largest contingent of the white fang? Why else would she bring a human to Merangerie?" She put an emphasis on the last word.

"Because. She didn't think it through?"Ilia tried and failed to justify her actions.

 _"_ _It's like Perry said, why else would she make so many stupid choices?"_ Blake justified.

Ilia leaned in and force Blake into a lustful kiss. Exploring her mouth for what was the thirty time that trip.

"Does 'no I like dicks mean nothing to you'!" Blake yelled blushing redder than a tomato.

"Sorry Blake, but I will keep asserting my dominance over you." Ilia crossed her arms looking smug.

 _"_ _I'm going to kill that human!"_

* * *

Perry was having a smug time. The search team on a wild goose chase, Sienna and her human far from harm, and no one suspects a thing from him.

 _"_ _Today couldn't get better!"_ He thought smiling widely.

* * *

"Bragh!" Sienna emptied the meager contents of her dinner into the toilet.

 _"_ _We're almost there Sienna, Just hold on!"_ She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth in the sink.

"So? Feeling any better?" Jaune and his smile were one of the few things that made the voyage bearable for Sienna.

 _"_ _If only I could repay that help."_ Unfortunately, the constant vomiting was a huge turn off for Jaune.

Could you believe it? That didn't stop her from trying though.

"Feeling it tonight?" Sienna weakly said.

"... No kissing. Period." Jaune replied after a moment's hesitation.

This time was different because Jaune took the initiative and got on top of Sienna.

"Getting excited?~" Sienna put on her sexy voice.

"Well. You think you'll have all the fun all the time?~" Jaune tried and failed to inmate Sienna.

"Well, my brave dear knight. Why don't I show you whos the dominant one in this relationship?" Sienna adopted a vicious grin and narrowed her eyes. She is a tiger. And he was about to learn what that means.

* * *

 **Hours later**

There was a knock on their cabin door. Jaune got up to answer it. Putting on some underwear in the process. He was covered in claw marks on his back. Sienna wanted a fight, and she got it! Jaune still lost, but he fought tooth and nail, or more like with tongue and little Jaune. He opened the door just slightly.

"Hey, sir we have arrived some time ago and I need to clean the cabins." She said.

"Oh, un, just let us get dress." He closed the door and walked over to Sienna as sook her awake.

"Hm, what?"

"Sienna we're here, we need to go. Someone is outside waiting for us to leave so they can clean." Sienna got up and put on her combat attire and equipping her chain whip. Jaune put on his armor and put his sword to his hip. They left to go out into the night. Yes, night.

 _"_ _How long were we in bed for!"_

"Let's go. The dark is not going to stop us." Sienna walked to the ramp to get off the ship.

* * *

They walked for a good five minutes, until Jaune just, and I mean just realize something.

"Sienna." He stopped dead in this tracks.

Sienna turned and saw that he stopped and also proceed to stop.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Why the heck would this Ghira even bother to help us after you got him kicked out of the white fang.

"Well, of course, he'll help. When he finds out Adam has taken control he _will_ be up in arms about it." Sienna rationalized.

"Is Blake Belladonna his daughter?" Jaune asked.

"Yes."

"IS Blake romantically involved with Adam?" Jaune asked.

"Yes."

"Will Adam have her support?" Jaune asked.

"Yes?" Sienna didn't see where this was going.

"SO. What in Oum's name makes you think he will stand against his own daughter, with someone who he probably has a quarrel with for far longer?" Jaune asked.

Sienna's eyes widen with realization.

 _"_ _Yes. WHY indeed would he bother helping her."_ Sure he might like the change in heart for her on humans, but she doubted it would be enough to put him against his own flesh and blood.

"I-"

Sienna's ears twitched to the side. She heard movement to the north, and to the south. She made a big mistake. And It was here to bit them both in the ass.

Ilia couldn't believe it. They found them. At first, they stayed at the docks and tried to spot them, it wouldn't have been difficult. When they didn't spot them they traveled down different routes to the chieftain's home. And then they waited outside said home to see if they showed. Then the sunset and they still hadn't found any sign of them. Was Perry wrong? Then on they're way to the local base they came across them walking out at night.

 _"Of course they wouldn't go out during the day! They expected us to be asleep or figuring out our next move, and we would have if we didn't stumble across them completely by accident!"_ Ilia was excited at the sheer quickness of their mission, and they all made to surround them.

* * *

Sienna had two thoughts.

 _"Wow, I'm an idiot for not considering Blake Belladonna's affection for Adam."_ and also, _"Wow, do they really expect to sneak up on me with my enhanced hearing?"_ She knew how close they were and most importantly she knew where they were.

She looked back at Jaune.

"Jaune get ready." She put a hand on her weapon and he slowly began to remove his sword and shield from his hip. One grunt popped out from one of the roofs and attempted to aim. Keyword attempted. He was hit by three explosive knives and blown off the roof before he had a chance. Two more came up on the opposite roof. Sienna jump up and grab one's leg with her whip sending him tumbling off the roof. The second tried to fire, but Sienna threw an ice knife and froze the barrel closed. She used her whip to grab his neck and send him to join the other on the ground.

" _I swear if a bunch of pathetic grunts is all they sent I'm gonna-."_

"Sienna! Behind you!" Jaune yelled.

She turned around in time to avoid a bullet from someone.

"Ilia Amitola." Sienna's eyes narrowed and ears drooped.

Clank* She notices Jaune had been engaged by Blake Belladonna. Could he win? No. Could he hold on long enough until Sienna was done with Ilia? Maybe? It was better than a cold no though.

* * *

Jaune could just sit there as Sienna took care of the grunts until he noticed a figure jump up behind her.

"Sienna! Behind you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He didn't have time to see the result as his instinct, courtesy of Sienna Khan, made him block an incoming attack from the side. He remembered her face. Blake Belladonna. He held her katana back, she wasn't really putting enough force in though. Jaune remembered his training and closed his shield bringing it down on her foot. Only for it to disappear.

"What-?" He was kicked to the side by her.

"What does she see in you?" Blake asked.

 _"Is she seriously trying to start a conversation? Right now?"_

"Beats the hell outta me." He shrugged.

"Oh, by the end of this I'll be the one who beats the hell outta you!" She sounded angry.

"Uh."

"You've made my life so much harder!" She snared.

"What? What didn't even do?!" Jaune was so confused.

"You told Ilia to be assertive over me! Encourage her to try and quote on quote establish dominance!" Her were narrowed and her teeth clenched.

"Hey, hey I didn't tell her to force herself on-" He had to stop and block an attack from her with his shield. She when in completely unrelenting hell bent on causing harm in any way.

"You seduce the high leader throwing the white fang into in frenzy!" She swigged down slamming on his shield.

"You encourage Ilia to assault me, making things difficult for me and Adam." She hit his shield harder.

"And now your here, trying to ruin my life further by dragging my parents into your sick game!" She manages to remove his shield with the hardest strike he's ever felt.

"H-hey! It's not like I'm actively trying to ruin your life! I'm not trying to ruin anyone's life. Adam overthrew Sienna and is now actively trying to hunt us down. Hell, he had one of his guys beat me and carve the word Faunus on my chest!" He tried to plead his case to her. Tried.

"You, you're hollowed out words, and your little whore can go to hell."

 _"Whore?"_ Jaune considered the word.

 _"Whore!"_ He thought of the interrogation room.

He was angry, except this was in a more determined way. Aimed at Blake.

* * *

Blake was kicked in the gut. Hard, so hard she would have preferred a stab to the gut by Adam. She definitely triggered something in him as he was swinging wildly and hitting her too. She was backed into a corner. She needed to do something. She had plenty of training with her aura and infused her khatna with aura and slashed her blade and cut him across the eyes in a massive cut.

"AAAA!" He staggered but regained himself aura flaring to life and swung his blade to her head.

She ducked and it missed her face.

But not her ear.


	7. Of Mice and Men

**Polished chapters 20, 21, 22**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Sienna and Ilia were still fighting on the roof. Sienna was analyzing, not being played or getting outmaneuvered! She is still in prime fighting condition and is most definitely not getting slower. No, not slower! She was STILL fighting Ilia. Adam's personal assassin she could understand, but her? Her weapon was utter shit! Jaune was doing better than she was with his sudden offensive having put Belladonna on the defense.

"It's because of the amazing job I've done training him, and by the gods, I'll stick with that sliver of victory today."Sienna thought.

"AAAA!" She heard Jaune yell out in pain, and she stopped in her tracks to look.

* * *

Ilia was STILL fighting Sienna Khan! She expected without her surprise first strike she would just need to keep her busy until Blake dealt with the human. But she was still fighting, and by the looks of it, she was starting to legitimately put her on the back foot.

"AAAA!" The human cried out and Sienna stopped in her place to look over. Ilia took the opportunity and charged forward.

 _"Good now's my chance to-."_

"AAAA!" She was interrupted when she hears Blake yell out in a high pitched squeal. And she looked over to see her left kitty ear cut in half.

As she yelled out in pain, Jaune kneed her in the chin and jumped on her to keep him on the ground.

"If you ever see that son of a bitch Adam for what he is. I only hope I get to see you again so I can laugh, LAUGH in your face!" He got extremely close to her face while he said this. Then out of nowhere, he was kicked off and into the nearby alleyway.

Ilia saw her one and only love, get hurt and the human drew his face close, most likely to molest her. So in response, she did the only sensible thing. Run up to and kick him off before he could take Blake's virginity before she could. She shielded Blake from him.

"Get the hell away from my waifu!" Ilia screamed.

Sienna jumped across to the other roof to avoid Ilia and get to Jaune when she landed next to him she saw his face covered in blood and a scar on across the length of his left eye, his aura had fortunately healed it, but the scar was clearly not going away.

"Jaune. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." He looked over to Ilia and it was clear she was staying with Blake.

"Back to the boat?" He asked.

Sienna looked over to Ilia and the moaning Blake, clutching her cat ear as it gushed blood out.

"Back to the boat." Sienna agreed.

As they ran out of the ally and raced to the docks Jaune brought up an excellent point.

"How come no one heard all that?"

* * *

 **Later at the docks**

Sienna and Jaune got one the boat and gave a substantial amount of lien from the both of them to take off to Vale. The captain must have really needed to lien too because they set off a minute later.

"So, what are we doing now?" Jaune asked.

"We're just going to Vale. You have Beacon academy to go to." Sienna replied.

"Yeah, so when we get there what are you going to do?" He looked worried.

"Well, I'm going to find a place." She replied honestly.

"That's it?" He was unsure.

"Yes, the white fang is… lost to me. I can't get it back without help and there is no one else I can turn to."

"So, onwards to Vale and Beacon!" He cried out.

Chuckle* "Yes, onwards!" She followed along.

* * *

Adam picked up his scroll, it was Ilia.

"Yes-."

"Adam It's Blake waifu!" Ilia screamed.

Adam snared. "I swear if you continue to call her that I will STAB you!" Adam was seriously getting annoyed.

If anything Blake was his cat waifu.

"The human hurt Blake!" Ilia continued not caring about the warning.

Time slowed as Adam process what he heard. "What?" He finally asked.

"The human cut off one of Blake's kitty ears!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Perry had seriously started to question just how Sienna had become the High Leader of the white fang. She ACTUALLY when to the city of Mistral and she had ACTUALLY gone to Menagerie. Good news? They manage to beat off Blake, Ilia, and the 'elite' strike force Perry had assembled. Bad news? What the human did to Blake had set off a raging bull.

"I want you to find him!" Adam was so angry Perry was astounded at the fact that steam isn't coming out of his ears.

"What about Sienna?" Because if she was off the table then, good for her!

"What about Sienna!? Screw Sienna! I only want the human! And I want him NOW!"

"I'll get right on it!"

"Sorry, Sienna. I'm not going to cover for him against that."

* * *

 **3 Months later, Vale docks**

Jaune and Sienna had made it to Vale, or Jaune and Silene. They made it on the day of the airships leaving for beacon, so just in the nick of time.

"So, are you going to be ok without me?" Sienna was seeing Jaune off.

"Yes, I'll figure something out. I should be asking that to you." Sienna leaned in and they gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Just don't die, the entrance exams here are dangerous, you could do." Sienna said with concern in her voice.

"With the way, you trained me?" He chuckled. "To die would be an insult." He backed off and made it on board the airship.

The ride there was hard, with the way his gut was feeling, he doubted he would last much longer.

"Bragh!" he released all of his lunch onto the floor. Jaune was seriously questioning why he ate so much food if he knew he was getting on an airship.

"Some got my shoe!" Some blond girl yelled.

"Gross! Gross!" She attempted to wipe it on another girl's red cloak.

"NO! Yang! Don't wipe it on my cloak!" The other a young black haired with red tips on the ends yelled out.

* * *

Blake walked out of the airship ready to start a new. Ready to make amends for what she's done and become a new woman-.

"Bragh!" She turned to look on the ramp as someone threw up off the side.

 _"I guess airships aren't for everyone."_ She thought.

She saw him groan and turn forward walking straight. Blakes' eyes widen as she saw the human that had taken her ear away.

 _"What!? What is he doing here!"_ Blake couldn't believe her luck. She had gotten away from the white fang after the train incident! She left her past behind! Now someone from it was here. At Beacon!

 _"Ok Blake, you've done this a million times. Back of the neck where the spine ends off, quick and easy."_ She went in close to for the kill.

But stopped. _"Am I really going to take a life again? Didn't I agree to stop? I can't just kill someone. I mean it's been three months, he may not even remember that far back."_

* * *

Jaune was walking, still sick with having empty his gut. Until he felt a figure grab him and pull him behind a tree and slam him up against it.

"Do you know me!" She said with desperation him her voice.

"Um?" She did look familiar to Jaune, she looked like that one girl he fought in Menagerie.

 _"But she was a cat Faunus, and she has a bow where her two kitty ears should be, so she can't be her."_ Jaune concluded.

"No? Have we met?" He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out who she was.

She put on a very forced smile. "Blake, Blake Belladonna." This Blake said.

"Huh, even the same name, but still she has no kitty ears. Probably just a massive coincident."

"So are you going to let me go?"

She let go and left as quickly as she grabbed him. Jaune wanted to talk to her more, find out why she needed to do that until he heard an explosion. He walked over and was the same red-cloaked girl on the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon." He heard her mutter.

* * *

Ruby was off to a terrible start, Yang ditched her, she made a negative friend and the other black haired girl didn't even talk to her.

"Welcome to Beacon." She muttered.

"Hey." She opened her eyes to see some guy offering her a hand.

"You want to get up or is the ground just that comfortable." She accepted the hand up.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"I'm just saying motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on!" Jaune wined.

"Still doesn't make it any less gross." Ruby replied.

"Well," He crossed his arms. "I can defiantly say that blowing up isn't very common, crater face."

"Hey!" She pouted. "That was an accident! I had no control or say in what happened!"

"Same with me crater face." She wined at the nickname. "I can't exactly choose not to throw up." He said back.

Her pout went away.

"So. I have this thing." She pulled out her weapon and slammed it into the ground.

"Whoa!" He flinched. "Is that a scythe?"

"Yup! It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!" She said popping a scope out of the weapon.

"Uh, what?" Jaune was confused

She cocked it back. "It's also a gun." She replied.

"Well, I have this." He pulled out his sword and activated his shield.

"Ooo, what do they do?"

"It's just a sword and a retractable shield."

"Well, I can admire someone who can use one of the classics." She put away her weapon.

"Yeah, the classics."

"..."

"So do you know we're going?" She asked.

"I was following you." He replied.

"Well, I was following you." She said.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby eventually found the auditorium and parted ways. Almost immediately after the headmaster came in.

 **(No, I'm not actually going to repeat Ozpin's speech)**

Jaune was about to leave when he heard.

"And talk about cute boys like short, blond, and scraggy over there." He looked over and saw some white-haired girl in a white dress.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already taken."

"What?" Weiss replied.

"I'm already in a relationship and happily so, I just wanted to make things clear with you." He hoped he wasn't going to break her heart.

"I-I'm not in love with you! I don't even know you!" She was just confused at what this boy was saying.

"It's ok." He put a hand on her shoulder. "There is no reason to be embarrassed, heck I was when I heard you." He tried to add comfort in his words.

"No, you duce! I don't have feelings for you! I don't have any form of affection for you!" She reddens at the cheeks from anger.

Jaune took it as an embarrassment. "Just wanted to make things clear with you." He walked away.

* * *

Weiss was left in anger.

"That… that duce! Does he really believe that I would fall in love with some scraggly teen! The nerve of some people!" She was torn out of her thoughts as she heard some chuckling behind her. She turned to see the blond and her sister snickering away.

"It's! Not! Funny!" Her pale Adlesian face was red as a tomato from anger. Which made the two laughs even harder.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't," The blondie snickered. "make fun of you failed." She chuckled. "Relationship!" The blond struggled to get out.

"AGH!" That was the last straw for Weiss who marched out of the auditorium.

* * *

 **Ballroom**

Jaune was ready to go to sleep, but he spotted that Blake girl, he wanted to know what all the fuss was about earlier. So he made his way to sit by her.

* * *

Blake was reading Ninjas of Love with the cover covered so no one would ever know. She was having a good night until the human came over and sat next to her. Blake panicked internally.

"Crap! Why is he here? Did he remember? Is he confronting me? No, he would have just gone to the teachers, and a Faunus in disguise is already enough to arrest me!" Blake looked over at him and closed her book.

"So, what was all that this morning? Have we met?" He asked.

"Or he could really be clueless." Blake mentally calmed down.

"W-well you just looked like someone who." She paused to find an answer.

"Use to bully me. And I just wanted to make absolute certain." She finally said.

"Well to be honest you look like someone I met once."

Now, this got Blake's full curiosity. "Who?"

"Her name was also Blake Belladonna." Blake made to take out a hidden knife she had at her hip.

"She looked like exactly like you" She pulled her pajama shirt slowly up.

"Same amber eyes, same color hair, and same facial appearance." She pulled the knife out slowly.

"Except she had two kitty ears and you don't so you just can't be her. Just what a massive coincident am I right?" Blake was about to stab him in the throat, but his words stopped her.

 _"...Wait is he messing with me or does he really believe that?"_ Blake thought.

"Well, I guess it would be one in a half kitty ears for her now." He said.

 _"... Maybe just one more murder. I can hide the body easily enough."_

* * *

 **Finally going to start to getting on the with the original RWBY storyline and not just making all this stuff up! Because it's hard I for me to do. Not anymore! It's all just alternating the existing plot of the show! So quick timeline so no ones confused. The WF Mistral stronghold part was about 3 weeks, the trip to Menagerie was about one in a half months, and they left almost immediately after they got there, so they had about three months to get to Vale before Beacon starts.**


	8. Initation

**Polished chapters 23, 24, 25**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

 **Locker Room the next morning**

"So Pyrrha, I was thinking we could be on a team together." Weiss said.

"That sounds grand!" Pyrrha said sarcastically.

"Perfect glad we're on the same page, I'll see you out there." Weiss responds smugly.

"Perfect! The smartest girl in class paired up with the strongest girl in class. We'll be unstoppable! We'll be popular. We'll have perfect grades! Nothing can get in the way of us now!"

"Um, hey do any of you know where locker six three six is?" The blond duce said.

"NO!" Weiss did not want _him_ here. "We don't know, now leave!"

"I know." Pyrrha waved.

"It's just over there."

"Hey, thanks. Er, who are you."

Weiss just couldn't believe the duce. "This! Is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello again." Pyrrha waved.

"She won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record."

"The what?" He looked confused.

"She's graduated top tier at her class at Sanctum Academy."

"Never heard of it." He replied.

"She on the front of every pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box!"

"Oh, that's you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" He looked like he had stars in his eyes.

Weis threw her arms up in frustration. "Ugh! Well, I'll see you at initiation Pyrrha."

* * *

"This. Is. Perfect! He doesn't know who I am!~" A mini Pyrrha was prancing around her head.

"SO!" She regained herself. "So, what's your name."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune replied.

"Well, Jaune it's a pleasure to meet you!" Pyrrha said grinning wildly.

Jaune didn't notice. "Well I need to get my thing, see you at initiation."

Jaune walked away and was still getting a strange feeling from behind him, but decided it was best to keep moving forward.

* * *

"Oh, Jaune!" A familiar voice said.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Jaune this is my sister Yang." Ruby looked to the girl next to her.

"Jaune, Jaune arc."

"Yang, Yang Xiao, Yang Xiao Long." Yang replied.

"Yeah, clever."

Over the intercom, a voice spoke out.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation."

"Well, I guess introductions will have to wait." Yang said

* * *

 **At the cliff**

"Now take your positions" Finished Ozpin.

 **(No, I'm not repeating everything Ozpin said)**

"Um, Sir." Jaune raised his hand, as the first student was launched.

"So this landing strategy." More got launched.

"So, are you dropping us off or something?" Jaune finally asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said calmly.

"Oh. So did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy you made during your time at combat school." The group before Jaune's was launch.

"W-well, I actually have a confession to maAAAAAAA!" Jaune screamed as he was launched through the air.

"Will launching students through the air ever get old?" Ozpin asked.

"..."

Ozpin turned to his aid. "Glynda I am asking you a question."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAA!" Jaune soared through the air. The canopy of the forest closed in and he doubted his aura would take on the full the impact.

"This is how I die. Not from a Grimm, not a terrorist, and most certainly not heroically. I die by a fall." He closed his eyes and thought of his mother and father, his sisters, and of Sienna. However, he was taken out of thought when something wanked him back by the hoodie's hood. He slammed into a tree, it hurt a lot, but it was better than the ground.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"I'M SORRY!" A feminine voice replied.

"Sorry for what?"

* * *

Blake was left wondering through the forest looking for her prey.

 _"That blond boy was unlucky to be saved, I won't be so quick. I'll be slow and painful, just as I always like it."_ Yeah, she preferred to make her prey suffer before death, sue her.

 _"Target acquired."_ She walked out seeing him stuck in a tree. No way he can escape or fight back.

"Oh, hey Blake! Can you help me with this?" The blond prey asked.

 _"Just one more kill, then no more."_ Blake slowly drew out her katana and put it in the gun position, taking aim at him.

* * *

Jaune saw Blake enter the area.

 _"Well, I guess we are partners now."_ Jaune was glad he was paired with someone friendly after all his instincts detected no hostilities from her last night and his instincts were rarely wrong!

"Oh, hey Blake! Can you help me with this?" He asked.

He also saw her slowly pull out her katana and put it in gum mode, with a sadistic grin on her face.

 _"Wow she even has the same weapons has the Faunus Blake."_ Jaune was oblivious as ever.

Fortunately, out of the bushes Pyrrha came out.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha. Can you help me with this?" The spear yanked out and Jaune fell on his rear.

"So, I guess you and her are teammates." Pyrrha said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

* * *

'Blake, food is for eating, not playing, sweetie.' Kali's wisdom came back to bite her in the rear.

 _"I shouldn't have waited so long! I had my prey in my grip, but I played with my food!"_ She was angry with herself for waiting and not going for it.

"So, I guess you and her are teammates." She heard the Mistral champion say.

 _"Yes! Perfect, then I'll have so many chances to stage an accident for my prey!"_

Blake made to respond until a certain blond tomboy entered the scene.

"Hey! There you are! We made eye contact that means we're teammates!" Yang said.

 _"No!"_

* * *

 _"Yes!"_ Pyrrha thought.

"W-well if you two are teammates then, I guess that, means we are a team now Jaune." Pyrrha said hopefully.

"I guess that does." Jaune replied casually.

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes yes! Yes! Yes!~"_ Mini Pyrrha said prancing around in a singing tone.

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang all made their ways through the forest to the temple, Blake was staring intensely at Jaune, it was as if she was trying to vaporize him, Pyrrha was staring with stars in her eyes ready to get to know her partner when initiation was all over, and Yang was wondering just how Jaune appeared oblivious to the twos looks.

 _"I wonder how Rubies is doing?"_ Yang wondered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"You just had to anger a nevermore didn't you!" Weiss yelled as they clung onto the nevermore's feathers.

"Just hang on!" Ruby yelled back.

"We're going to lose our grip eventually!" Weiss screamed.

"Well why don't we just jump then!?" Ruby asked.

"What are you!? Crazy!" Weiss looked over to where Ruby was at and saw she was no longer there.

"Oh, you insufferable little red!"

* * *

 **Back with the rest**

"A stable population!" Yang finished with a smirk.

"I don't get it." Jaune replied.

"Yeah me either." Yang's smirk vanished.

They made it out of the forest and in to a clearing.

"Well we found the temple." Jaune said. They made their way to grounds.

"Chess pieces?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, this is a seriously arbitrary way to make teams." Jaune said as he picked up a yellow rook.

"Hey, Blake what's your preferred color yellow or black?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake spread her arms out. "Take a guess Yang."

Yang looked at her for a bit until she turned to grab a knight. "Yellow!" She said.

"You know what? Fine."

"Heads up!" They all looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed and shot her way into the sky to catch Ruby and land safety with her bridal style.

"Whoa! Thanks, Yang I thought I was a goner-."

"Why were you falling from the sky!?" Yang asked.

"W-well I was riding a nevermore-."

WHY WERE YOU RIDING A NEVERMORE!?" Yang screamed out. Ruby made to respond, but an Ursa came crashing through the forest.

* * *

"Oh, it's broken." A redhead said sadly.

A boy came out from behind the Ursa panting. "Nora, don't ever do that again." He looked and saw she was gone and over by the chess pieces where she picked up a rook.

"I'm queen of the castle.~ I'm queen of the castle.~" Nora sang.

"Nora!" The boy yelled out.

"Heh. Coming Ren!" She skipped over to them."

* * *

 _"What. The. Fuc-"_

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" Weiss yelled out interrupting Yang's thought.

"I think she's going to fall." Pyrrha said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Jaune added.

"Aaaaaa!" Weiss yelled as she fell to the ground.

* * *

"I'll get her!" Jaune said. He ran over and caught her in his arms when she almost hit the ground. Weiss immediately clung to him for dear life still afraid for her life.

Jaune took it as a sign of affection.

"Ok, look Weiss," He tied to break it to her carefully. "I saved you, because I'm just a nice guy, not out of any affection." He tried to break the news carefully as to not snap her heart in half.

"Y-you-." Weiss became red with anger that he was still insinuating she had romantic feelings for him.

"It's ok." He whispered.

"Just calm down and please understand that-" Jaune was cut off as the nevermore cried out and dived down to attack them.

* * *

The nevermore dive-bombed them, in an attempt to grab some of them off the ground. Everyone dived out of the way and the nevermore missed. Everyone who could begin shooting at it.

"We, need to get outta here!" Ruby said, getting out of Yang's arms and running over to grab a relic.

"The headmaster said we needed to grab the relics and go back to the cliffs! Come on, guys!" Ruby's words made sense and everyone ran.

"Let go you duce!" Weiss got out of Jaune's arms.

"Well deal with this some other time Arc!" Weiss was still red with anger from before. And much like before Jaune still took it as a sign of affection.

"Man, I hope her heart isn't too broken after this." Jaune thought.

* * *

 **Later**

They all thought if they made it into the forest the nevermore wouldn't be a problem anymore, because of the forest canopy and it would end up losing interest, but the nevermore persisted however chasing them all the way to the cliff side.

"Well, we made it back to the cliff!" Jaune announced as they all took cover. "Now what?" He looks around for an answer as the nevermore shrieked above them.

"I think we would stand a better chance if we made for those ruins!" Pyrrha said.

"Well someone needs to keep it off our backs for a run of that distance." Yang said seeing the distance and knowing it would be easy pickings in that wide open area for the nevermore.

"Nora distract it!" Ren order.

Nora ran out and began firing grenades at it causing the nevermore to focus its attention on her. Everyone took the opportunity to run to the ruins.

 _"Well, I guess we'll all make it to the ruins in one piece-"_ The nevermore broke Pyrrha out of her thoughts as it had dived down breaking the bridge apart separating the group.

"Monty amity! That was a close one!" Jaune saw Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby on the other side of the broken bridge, getting up to make there way into the ruins. Jaune made to get up but felt someone's had on his rear. He turned to see he was sitting on Pyrrha and her hand somehow got stuck under his rear.

"Uh!" Jaune got up.

"I'm sorry Jaune I didn't mean to grab your butt." Her smile was so fake and her words were as true as her smile.

Not that Jaune noticed anyway.

"Its ok Pyrrha. Heck, I should be saying sorry for sitting on you." Jaune replied as oblivious as ever.

"It's fine, no harm done." She still held her fake smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Sienna had a nice little apartment for herself, she had settled in and was on the couch wondering what to do.

 _"Adam still has the white fang, and I'm still branded as a traitor, I have no support and no way of knowing if there are any loyal to be still left, Jaune is in Beacon, so he's fine, they certainly don't know where I am and won't find me so easily this time."_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she stood up having a feeling in her gut.

"Someone just touched my man." How Sienna knew well.

She just knew.

* * *

 **Back at Initiation**

"It's coming right at us!" Blake said as the nevermore came in for a dive.

"Well! Let's shoot it down, ladies!" Yang said as she commenced firing with everyone else following soon. The nevermore was getting closer.

"Move you, dolts!" Weiss yelled out as the nevermore rammed into the ruins bring most of the structure down.

"What is it with that thing and running into stuff!" Weiss was getting annoyed by this.

Ruby looked around. Jaune and the others cut off, There shots didn't really do much other than be an annoyance to it, and they have their backs to the cliff. Ruby looked over at Weiss and got an idea.

"Weiss!"

Weiss looked over at her.

"I have an idea!" Ruby said.

Yang was atop a pillar firing wildly at the nevermore. It came in opening its beak to get at her, but she jumped into it holding the beak open and firing wildly into its throat. "I. Hope. Your. Hungry!" She said.

She jumped out and the nevermore hit the cliff and fell down, Weiss used her glyphs to jump up and freeze the nevermore in place, Blake threw her weapon over to Yang who grabbed onto it and they both pulled the ribbon tightly, and Ruby landed on it with her weapon pushing it back then Weiss used her glyphs to hold her there and aim.

"I want on record that I think this is not a good idea." Weiss deadpanned.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Humph. Can I?" Weiss said.

Ruby looked over at her concerned. "Can you-?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss took the shot, releasing Ruby.

Ruby's scythe pulled the nevermore's neck up against the cliff. Then a line of glyphs lined up in front of her and Ruby ran up the cliff side. Firing her scythe to help propel her forward, until she reaches the top at which point the nevermore's head came clean off and she flew up into the air landing on the cliff,

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Ruby wined.

"Superhero landing. Not fun!" She held onto her leg letting the pain slowly subside.

* * *

It was an impressive display of teamwork and quick planning. Ozpin was genuinely impressed by the girl's display. But now he had to go onto more pressing matters. Named Jaune Arc. Nikos saved the young boy from certain doom, but when her, Xiao Long, Belladonna, and Arc all came together and traveled through the woods, Ozpin noticed as they fought through some minor Grimm, that arc had aura.

He knew the boy had never attended a combat school or had ever had a tutor. Yet he showed some skill, and care in his fighting and stance. It was like he had fought a ferocious beast many times before, and learned to be on full defense, blocking and stabbing forward when a hit was guaranteed. It wasn't a high level of skill, but it was layered above what he was supposed to be in terms of fighting.

He couldn't have gotten a tutor in the time before initiation started. Or else he would have a landing strategy. You are required to have a landing strategy in order to enter the academy. Unless of course Ozpin just some untrained people in so they could set the example of why one needs to have a landing strategy.

"Not that anyone ever learns or cares for that matter."Ozpin thought. This needed to be investigated. Not by him, heavens know he doesn't want to do it.

"Maybe Glynda could do it?"


	9. Sienna, Roland, and Blake

**Polished chapters 26, 27, 28**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

The feeling of someone touching her man subsided. That didn't mean she didn't feel uneasy about it.

"I'll have to investigate this later." Sienna thought.

She found a nice little apartment, the Arc last name meant she was not a Faunus to be trifled with unless they wanted an Arc beating down their door. That didn't mean she wasn't stereotyped. They asked for ID, the compared it to her side by side. They had her read the terms and conditions of living here and made her sign a contract saying she wouldn't do anything to the property.

Sienna wanted nothing more than to make an example of everyone who ran this place. But yellow hair and blue eyes stopped her. She instead spent her afternoon sitting on the couch waiting for something to come to her. A grand plan, the beginning of a masterful scheme that would see Adam and his collaborators dead and Sienna back on her throne.

What she got from sitting there was nothing.

Nothing.

She never felt so hopeless before, so defeated. She sat there and decided she would need to see other people, not just the ones she knew if she was going to take back the white fang. There was the Vacuo brotherhood who she, or anyone else for that matter, never bothered to make serious contact with. Mostly because it was Vacuo. It was a shit hole oasis, but it was also the most progressive place on Remnant. So no real need to have a brotherhood there.

 _"Why did Ghira ever put one there, to begin with?"_ Sienna was too busy to really think too deeply about it before.

 _"Would they even have an armed force? Or need it for that matter?"_ The idea was far fetched, but just might give her the edge she needed. Though her and Jaune's money situation was not looking good. Like almost empty wallets. Jaune was ok because the school provided free food, so Sienna had all of their remaining money. She didn't bother counting it, a simple look was already enough to make her almost roll around in failure. She didn't know what to do.

 _"Well, it's not like it could get any worse."_ Sienna thought.

* * *

Roland Arc was curious.

First Jaune left to the city of Mistral. He takes armor, a sword, and shield/sheath, believing his own father wouldn't notice. Then he sends a letter to Beacon and thinks Ozpin is dumb enough to fall for it, then he disappears when he sends people to find him, he disappears off the face of Remnant for six months. Then reappears in Beacon, somehow staying off the grid and evading any attempts to trace him.

Not to mention he apparently had a wife?

She got a hotel under her name and called him to verify, she is a Faunus so they obviously didn't trust her. Silene is her name, and Juniper, of course, is prancing around about the possibility. But the question still remains, what did Jaune do and who is this?

"I'm going to have to go to Vale with the family when possible to see that boy about all this." Yes, Roland needed to confirm for Juniper or she would get angry.

"Until then, I'll just have to send someone to investigate."

"Uh, dad? Just who are you talking to?"

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You have all gathered the white rook pieces, and together you will be team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin was still suspicious of Jaune, but needed to come up with the team name, and just couldn't resist with the JNPR, and the boy's mother being named Juniper.

* * *

 **Later**

Jaune didn't know why he was called out into the headmaster's office. He was just done getting everything unpacked, with what little he had, and settled in with a nice talk with Pyrrha, who asked so many questions about him. *Ding* The elevator opened and he stepped out to see the headmaster sitting there taking a sip from his mug.

"Mr. Arc. Take a seat." He said.

Jaune did exactly that, taking a seat in the incredibly uncomfortable chair.

"So... Why did you come out to Beacon?" Ozpin took a sip of his mug.

"Well. It's always been my dream to be a huntsman." Jaune didn't know where he was going with this.

"Hm. Yes, I see." He took a sip of his mug.

"So did I do something wrong?" Jaune asked.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Your transcripts are faked." He said.

"UH!" Was all Jaune could say.

"I know you've never been to a combat school and never had a personal tutor. So imagine my shock when I found out you have aura and reasonable fighting skills." He took a sip from his mug. "Care to explain Mr. Arc?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

Jaune knew that the truth was completely out of the question. "I got a trainer." He said after some hesitation.

"Well, that means you were taught by an unlicensed individual out in Mistral." Ozpin put the mug down.

"Uh... Yes?" Really what was he supposed to say?

"Well, I think I've gotten enough here. Leave to your dorm now." Ozpin said and the boy left slowly as though he expected him to change his mind.

 _"So the young boy runs away from home, goes to the city for an acceptance letter, then rides out into the Mistral countryside, who could he meet there? The only ones of serious note were bandit tribes, no one would bother to get them in trouble with if they illegally trained someone. Bandits. He wanted to fulfill a dream to be a huntsman, and say someone says they will train him up a bit to get him started, an Arc never goes back on their word, and having a favor from someone in a popular hunter family in your back pocket would be a serious political gain for when the boy got older. He had just disappeared from existence for six months. He fought like he's battled a ferocious beast many times. Raven? She could more than easily make contact with the boy, and make one hell of a gain in the future, I know Raven likes to plan ahead... Well time to sick Glynda on this."_

* * *

"So what happened? What did you do? *Gasps* Did you get expelled on the first day!?" Nora said zipping around Jaune with her questions.

"No, the headmaster just needed to talk to me about stuff." Jaune said nervously.

"Oooh! What Kind of stuff? Secret stuff?" She got in real close to his face searching for an answer.

"No. Private stuff, Really." Jaune seriously wanted to end this line of questioning as soon as possible.

"It's ok! You can trust me, pal." She was grinning ear to ear, and it did not bode well for his confidence in her words.

"Nora. If its a private matter you should respect it." Ren commented.

"But what if it's a life-changing secret!? What if he has some deep dark secret that could get him arrested on the spot!? We have to find out!" She was hitting it pretty close. He forged his way into Beacon, one thousand lien fine and thirty days in jail, married to Sienna Khan, a leader of a terrorist group, easily ten to fifteen years, assisting said terrorist in moving into a Kingdom's capital city. Twice. Jaune didn't know what he would be charged, but he was certain it total grounds for execution.

"Nora." Ren used the tone most older sibling used when you got caught doing something wrong and tried to lie about it on the spot. Jaune knew it well.

"Ok, Ren." Nora gave up now, but it was obvious she would investigate this at a later date.

"Great, well at least she's the only one running an investigation about me!"

* * *

Pyrrha wanted to get back to interrogating Jaune… talking with. She meant talking with. She needed to know as much as possible, she needed to know if he was truly the one!

"So Jaune?" Pyrrha started.

"Yeah?" Jaune looked over at her.

"..." She didn't know what to say. She wanted to know as much as possible about him. But, now that she was doing it she was getting cold feet.

"What do I ask? What do I do!?" She hesitated for too long.

"Pyrrha, you uh. Leaving me hanging here." Jaune said.

"So, do you have any family?" Pyrrha finally got out.

"Well, I grew up with seven sisters." Que surprised response.

"That's a lot of siblings." Pyrrha said.

"Heh, that it is."

* * *

Blake finished a shower and was looking at herself in the mirror. Or more like the half cut ear.

"He took my ear from me." Her eyes narrowed and ears drooped.

 _"He was right. Adam is a monster, and he went over the edge. Or maybe he already did and she just didn't notice until Jaune pointed it out to me"_ She wouldn't forget what the blondie boy did.

She will have his HEAD for this.

 _"Do I want to go back down that path though?"_

She was crossed between sticking to the promise she made to herself and killing that boy for ruining her ear. How was she supposed to attract herself a man! How was she supposed to convey her emotions without speaking or moving her eyes off her exotic literature! Like a normal person? As if, she had ears for a reason! What was she supposed to listen out of them? That's what the human ears were for. And they did their job well!

"Remnant to Blake? Blake, do you read?" Yang called from behind the door..

"Oh, sorry I wasn't listening. Did you say something?" Blake asked.

"I said can you hurry it up, please? We all need to use the shower, and I'm kinda at the back of the pack here." Yang asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my clothes on." Blake began to dress.

 _"Kill or spare. Those are the choices I need to make now."_

* * *

Pyrrha had gotten enough information to decide that he is the one. He is the one who will be perfect for her, Jaune Arc will be hers. And there is not one who can possibly get in the way.

* * *

Sienna was about to get into bed when the feeling in her get came back.

 _"Whoever you are. Trying to take my man will mean war."_ Sienna thought.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Clank* Jaune parried Cardin's mace, then hit wrist with the side of his shield causing his mace to fall out of his hand.

"Is this seriously all he's capable of?" Sienna has done more brutal stuff to Jaune before.

"Oof!" Cardin got kicked in the gut and fell back.

"Yeah! Get him, fearless leader! Represent team JNPR!" Nora yelled out.

"Kick his butt!" Ruby added.

"Heh, gladly! With the way, Cardin has been treating everyone it was about time someone put him in his place!" Jaune charged forward intending to make it hurt.

Keep an eye on him.

It was all Ozpin had sent to Glynda. Then she had to ask just who this him was and what she was supposed to look for. Ozpin was extremely vague on that front.

Actually, he's extremely vague on just about everything.

 _"But I can see that something is off."_ Glynda looked at him and saw a clear difference in fighting compared to the vast majority of hunters in training.

 _"He fights dirty, yet is heavily defensive, blocking and parrying always, punishing all openings as viciously as he can. It's like he has been fighting a vicious animal for a long time, and that would explain the scar on his eye. It wasn't on his up to date transcript photo. So he would have gotten it recently. Was he fighting Grimm out in the wild for the past few months?"_ She was left with few answers and so many questions.

* * *

"Dang he's laying it down on him." Yang said impressed on how he's doing. Admittedly her impressions made her believe he was decent at best, with him always going on the defense. But now with his brutal side of him showing.

"It's barbaric!" Weiss exclaimed. "Is this a spar or an execution! He so brutal, just who taught him to fight so unfair!" Weiss was looking at the fight with disgust.

"Well, I guess a pretty girl from Atlas wouldn't really understand much about 'in it to win it'. It's a spar yes, but Goodwitch said to 'win the match'." Yang knew a thing or two about fighting dirty, she was trained by her good old drunky Qrow after all!

"It's barbaric!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes, and that's how most fights are going to be after we graduate." Blake thought with an eye roll.

"Sienna really beat in the necessity of defeating your opponent into him, he fights like any other grunt."Anyone who lived outside the cities knew just how pointless fighting 'fair' was. You lose you die, why would you want to give an opponent an equal opportunity to win?

"I still want to rip his ear off in retaliation for mine." Blake had settled on letting him live. That is if she got to take off at least a chunk of Jaune's ear.

* * *

"Well, it's certainly affective." Pyrrha said with uncertainty in her voice. When Jaune told her that he was trained by an experienced fighter in the mistral forest, she expected Jaune would fight like an honor-bound warrior, with a sense of fair play, and be humble in victory or defeat. What she was seeing was clearly different from what she had imagined.

 _"He said he was trained by a tutor out in the mistral forest. I guess this person has no honor in the fighting. Jaune said in the mistral forest, was he trained by an ex-bandit?"_ Pyrrha didn't like how he fought, but would she be willing to look past that?

* * *

"Kick his butt!" Ruby added.

"Heh, he's fighting kinda like uncle Qrow! Extremely unfair! Just like he taught me to be." Ruby liked the way he was swinging his sword. After all, she never met someone who used one of the classics before.

 _"Jaune definitely knows how to swing a sword. I wonder how hard is it? Or is it a soft metal used for penetrating small gaps? what does he have anything else he could stab with?"_ Ruby thought.

 _"Greatswords, short swords, daggers, and curved blades. Or is it just the one he prefers?"_ Ruby would need to talk to him later about it.

* * *

"And that's the match." Glynda said.

"As everyone can see not every opponent will fight in accustom with the parameters you all learned in combat school. Few will use unorthodox tactics such as kicking you repeatedly in the crotch to win. That of which isn't prohibited against, but I would encourage against it." Glynda finishes with a sigh.

 _"This is going to be a long four years."_


	10. Interrogations and Runaways

**Polished chapters 29, 30**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

 **Headmaster's office**

Ozpin had seen how the Arc boy fought, he'd seen just how brutal it was, and most importantly, how familiar it was.

 _"That's how people far outside the kingdom fight. It was how Qrow and Raven fight."_ His deputy had told him there was something suspicious about Jaune, and she was almost never wrong. Almost, so he needed to question him again to see if he could let some info slip.

"So. Mr. Arc, who exactly taught you to fight?" Ozpin asked trying and failing to not sound suspicious.

"Well, someone out in the mistral forest, an uh... huntress really, she was- is retried." Jaune responded, trying to make up a story on the spot.

"Well, what is her name?" Ozpin was drinking from his mug lazily still trying not to look suspicious.

Key word trying.

"Her name is, is uh." Jaune looked around for inspiration.

"Kat." He finally said remembering Blake and her cat eared look alike.

"So, where is she from?" Ozpin was seriously trying his best not to look like he was interrogating him.

 _"Come on headmaster. I'm not the most oblivious man in the school."_ Jaune thought.

"She lives out in the woods, with her family, she doesn't live in a fixed location."

"So she lives with a nomadic tribe?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, and it's a big one." Jaune clarified.

"So if she is a nomad, why did she become a huntress?" Ozpin questioned.

"Well, they sent her off to become one. Their tribe would be better with a trained huntress with them."

"Ok, well just one more thing." Ozpin sat up in his chair.

"How old is this woman?"

"Mid-thirties probability." To be honest Jaune didn't know how old Sienna was.

"Well, I believe we're done here. You may go." Jaune left as soon as Ozpin said this. As he walked Jaune could only wonder one thing.

 _"Just what does he hope to get with all these questions? What can he ask him that he can't also just look up about him?"_

"Well, that gives me a reason to talk to Qrow." Ozpin was certain with what he'd learned given him the information he needed to confirm this theory. After all the best lies are always covered in truth.

* * *

"This. Is. Serious Ren!" Nora said.

"We have to investigate this! He's been called into the headmaster's office, twice now!" Nora exclaimed.

*Sigh* "I'm well aware Nora, but I don't believe this is cause for an 'investigation'." Ren said calmly.

"But Ren! We have a mystery to solve." She groaned.

"Nora, I think Jaune is going to be ok. He was made the leader for a reason. I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt here." Pyrrha added.

"Well, I guess." Nora calmed down.

Then lit back up. "But if he's called down again we need to start looking into it!"

"Well, Nora I think that-" Ren was cut off as someone seemed to scream from the top of their lungs in the room across from theirs.

"WELL, MAYBE WE'RE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" It was soon followed by silence then a door slamming open and someone running.

 _"What the heck was that?"_ Pyrrha wondered.

* * *

Blake ran as fast as she could outside and stopped at the statue in front of the main building. She reaches up and removed her bow letting her ears out.

"Oh, no wonder you looked like her and had the same name!" She looked over and saw Jaune standing there.

"Wow and here I honestly thought there was someone else who looked and had the same name as you-" Jaune was knocked out by an aura infused fist hitting him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground and Blake came over taking out a hidden knife.

"Well, well. A silver lining, now he'll know what it's like to lose half your ear!" Blake crouched down to begin cutting.

"So, is this a bad time or." Another male voice said from behind her. She looked over and saw the monkey faunus from the docks.

* * *

"Why don't we just call the police?" Weiss said.

"Ugh, Weiss!" Ruby said.

"Blake is probably a member of the white fang and her kidnapping an unconscious Jaune just confirmed it!" Weiss justified.

"We don't know that for sure. This could just be a big misunderstanding." Yang added.

Weiss didn't care to listen. "Just imagine what terrible things those filthy Faunus are doing into him!"

"I thought you didn't like him?" Ruby asked.

"I don't! But no one deserves what those animals do to people!" Weiss said.

* * *

Jaune, Blake, and Sun were all at a café. Blake had insisted to Sun they bring Jaune with them, mostly because she wanted him on hand for her revenge.

"So you guys want to know more about me?" Blake asked.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun said stretching his arms out like he had just witnessed something miraculous happen.

"Nearly two days and all you give either of us small talk and weird looks." Blake sent him a very look.

"Yeah like that!" Sun added.

"I use to be apart of the white fang." Sun choked on his tea.

"Wait you were a member of the white fang!" He saw a lack of any response from Jaune.

"Hey, she just admitted she's an ex-terrorist, be a little more surprised man!" Sun looked confused at this lack of a reaction.

"He already knows Sun. I... Hunted him down once." Blake explained.

"Oh, so did you catch him? I mean he has that scar so I'm kinda assuming-."

"No, I didn't catch him and yes that scar is my doing." Blake said.

"Ok. So is your cat ear-?"

"Yes, it was after I gave him that cut over his eye." Blake clarified.

"..." Sun was waiting for Jaune to say or do something but found that he was content to keep drinking his cup of soda.

"So you were saying, about you being in the white fang." Sun wanted to get back on track.

"You could say I was born into it." Blake began.

 **(No I'm not going to repeat what Blake said.)**

"So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to harm the innocent anymore." Blake finished.

"Wow that's-" Sun was cut off by laughter.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaune began to laugh like a mad man.

"What's so funny!?" Blake was infuriated.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Well, *Snicker* I said when you found out who he really was I would laugh!" Jaune resumed laughing at her.

 _"That. That little SHIT! I just told my story, poured my heart out to him… and, and he just… LAUGHS!?"_ The cup in Blakes' hand shattered under her grip.

"HA ha heh." Jaune noticed this and stopped laughing.

"... Bill please!" Sun yelled out.

* * *

"I just don't believe that the white fang is behind these attacks, we've never needed that much dust before." Blake said as they were walking down the street.

"Well, what if they do?" Sun said.

"I mean the only way we could know if they didn't is if we go to the most likely place they would go, and not find them there! Right?"

"Well, I just don't know where to look." Blake added.

"Well while I was stowing away on that ship I heard the sailors talk about a dust shipment at warehouse seventeen." Sun supplied.

"How big?" Jaune asked.

"Huge, big Schnee company freighter." Sun stretched his arms out to emphasize his point.

"So I guess that's where we're going." Jaune said.

"We're?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have much to go on with you Blake, but you haven't tried to kill or hurt me in any way these past few days. So I can tell you really wanna be a good person and make amends." Jaune said with a serious tone.

 _"I have tried, and am still plotting your 'accident' as we speak."_ Blake thought.

"Plus I've gotten to know Ruby these past couple of days and I know she'll cry if something happens to you. Exterrorist or not." He added.

"Well, you can't come along." Blake said.

"Huh? Why not?" Jaune asked.

"Because you're so busy with that burse." Blake smiled.

"What burse-" Blake drove her knee into Jaune's crotch causing him to grip it with both hands and fall over.

"Let's go." She said emotionless before running.

"You know, some back up would've been nice." Sun said.

 _"Like I need the constant temptation around."_ Blake thought.

* * *

"M-my f-family jewels." Jaune groaned.

He reached into his pocket and hit a number on his contacts.

"Sienna, I need your help. Go to warehouse seventeen at the docks, and bring your weapons. I'll explain more there." Jaune said

* * *

Sienna arrived outside the gate of warehouse seventeen, Jaune was waiting there.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Sienna asked.

"A friend of my friend is at this dock to with another person. They are here to see if the white fang is responsible for all the dust robberies in Vale." Jaune said.

"So we're here to back them up?"

"They didn't want me to come, but I'm not about to leave them alone." Jaune said.

"So, we're here in case things go south, without their knowledge. Well, I guess you do need my help."

"Where is your armor?" Sienna asked.

"At Beacon." Jaune replied.

"Where is your weapon?" Sienna asked.

"At Beacon." Jaune raised an eyebrow at her questioning.

"So, if the fang does end up showing up, or maybe even some common thugs. What exactly are you planning to do about it?" Sienna asked with a deadpan expression.

"... I didn't consider that?" Jaune said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Well luckily for you I brought my weapon." She took out her chain whip.

"So who is this friend?" Sienna asked.

"Oh, Blake Belladonna." Jaune smiled.

"..."

* * *

"So anything?" Sun asked.

"They unloaded the dust, now we just have to wait and see." Blake said.

"Well, I stole you some food." Sun handed an apple over to her.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said, causing Blake to narrow her eyes.

"Ok. Too soon."

Blake then saw Sienna Khan of all people land on the roof behind Sun. Sienna looked angrily at Blake, but reach over the edge to grab and pull up Jaune of all people up to the roof. They ran over and laid down next to Sun.

"What are you doing here!" Blake yelled.

"What? I wasn't going to leave you alone to face a potentially dangerous situation." Jaune replied.

"I'm not happy about this, and am just here to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Sienna said.

"So, Jaune. Just who is hot chick you brought?" Sun smirked clearly checking her out.

"This Sun is my wife." Jaune deadpanned.

Sun stopped looking and looked embarrassed. "Well, um, good for you for scoring such an amazingly hot chick." Sun was rubbing the back of his head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I've made it worse for me haven't I?"

VURRRRRRRR

Two Bullheads came out of nowhere and landed. The door opened and out came a faunus in a white fang uniform came out.

"Oh no." Blake looked sad.

"Is that them?" Sun was glade the subject had changed.

"That's the white fang, no doubt about it." Sienna was the one who verified.

Jaune looked at Blake. "You were really hoping it wasn't them."

"Deep down, I actually knew. I just didn't want to believe in it." Blake said.

"Hey what's the hold-up!?" A voice yelled.

"We are exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment so why don't you animals pick up the pace?" Roman Torchwick said.

"This isn't right the white fang wouldn't work with a human." Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. And especially not one like that." Sienna said as she stood up and jumped down.

"Hey! Wait!" Jaune reached out to stop her.

* * *

 _"Ugh! It's like these animals have never stolen anything before!"_ Roman was seriously getting irritated with his new grunts.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He walked up to one that was fiddling with some cables. All of a sudden he's arms were held behind his back and a knife was held against his throat.

"What the? Oh, for fuc-."

"Don't move." A female voice said.

 _"Great, just frinking great!"_ Roman was really questioning why he didn't bring Neo.

* * *

"Don't move." Sienna said. Grunts everywhere ran over and pointed their weapons at her. Another figure landed behind them all.

"Brother of the white fang!" The Belladonna girl grabbed their attention before taking her bow off. "Why are you adding this scum!?" They all became less hostile and more 'gods why tonight'.

"Didn't you two get the memo?" Roman said.

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked carefully.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.

Sienna pressed the dagger against his skin. "Tell me what it is or We'll put an end to your little operation."

VURRRRRRRR

Four more Bullheads entered the scene.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman new she got distracted and fired his cane knocking Sienna back.

* * *

"Duck you animals!" Roman pointed his cane at Blake and fired causing everyone to scatter. He continued to fire and Blake continued to roll away until she ran behind a cargo crate.

"Here kitty, kitty. Ugh." A banana hit Romans face and when he pulled it off someone one jumped down on top of him before rolling away.

"Leave her alone." Sun said but lost the tough guy thing when White fang grunts got up and surrounded him.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch are ya kid?" Roman asked.

The grunts all came at him, but he pulled out a staff and made quick work out of all of them. Roman had to duck as a grunt came flying towards him.

"Ugh!" He fired his cane at a cargo container attached to a chain, so that Sun had to jump back, putting something between him and Roman.

"Guck." Roman was pulled back by a chain and dropped his cane.

Sienna pulled him to the ground before pinning him down and holding a knife to his neck.

"I'm going to ask this one more time. What is your 'business venture' with The White Fang." Sienna demanded. Before he could respond Sienna's ears twitched and she looked to the side and saw three grunts pointing their rifles at her.

"O, shit!" Sienna thought.

Just then Jaune ran out of the shadows and ducked down grabbing one of the grunts legs and hoisting him up and slamming him head first into the ground. Jaune then swiped his legs causing the next one to fall on his rear. Jaune grabbed the seconded downed's pistol and fired a round into his neck causing the grunt to choak. His aura blocked the shot, but at such close range would seriously leave him on the ground there for a while. The third and final one tried to aim at Jaune, but Jaune kicked his shin causing him to fall down. Jaune stopped him and unloaded the rest of his gun's bullets into the man's chest knocking the wind out of him. Jaune grabbed one of the rifles and stood up. Looking around to see if they were all incapacitated.

Sienna couldn't help but smile as she saw him.

 _"That's my man."_ Her thoughts ended as Roman took the opportunity to headbutt Sienna then throw her off.

* * *

Roman grabbed his cane and fired the grabbing hook to grab Jaune's rifle and yank it out of his arms. Roman flipped it back around and squeezed off a shot, with Jaune throwing himself out of the way.

"HEY!" Ruby said pulling out her scythe.

Roman looked to her on the roof of a warehouse. " Oh, come on!" Roman was wondering if there was a school field trip to the docks or something.

Ruby looked away and Roman took the opportunity to fire at her, sending her flying back.

"Oh, I so needed that!" Roman was feeling like he just took an antidepressant.

* * *

Penny saw Ruby fly back and narrowed her eyes.

"Initiate program MURDER . EXE." Penny began walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Penny! Wait! Stop!" Ruby reach out.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready." Blades came out of a container on her back and she jumped into the fight.

Blake didn't know what the heck just happened. One minute she was blasting fang grunts the next she was watching the Penny girl from earlier slaughter everyone and cut to Bullheads apart with a laser beam!

 _"I didn't think this would happen when I left the fang."_

* * *

 **Later**

The fighting was over and the police came out and rounded what was left of the white fang. Sienna had left as soon as they showed up, and Weiss and Yang soon after that.

"Weiss I wanted to say I'm-" Blake was cut off.

"Do you know for how long we've been looking for you?" Weiss asked.

"Um-."

"Twelve hours! And in that time I've decided that." There was a dramatic pause.

"I refuse to be on a team with an animal. Especially a member of the white fang." Weiss used her glyphs to freeze Blake in place.

"Officers!" Weiss ripped off Blake's bow.

"She's one of the terrorist arrest her!" The police took Blake away, but it was hard considering she is encased in ice.

"Weiss why!" Yang yelled out.

* * *

Just kidding that didn't happen! LOL!

* * *

"I don't care!" Weiss said surprising everyone.

"You. Don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them?" Weiss said.

"Yes. Back when I was-"

"Upupupupup! Just when something this big happens, you come to your friends, and not some- someone else." She pointedly looked at Sun.

* * *

When the two settled with a hug, Jaune just couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing could ruin this tender moment." Jaune thought.

Vibration* Jaune's scroll got a new message.

He pulled out his scroll and saw it was from Sienna.

He opened it.

Weiss Schnee is one of your friends?

Jaune typed back.

No, but she has a crush on me

Does she now?

Jaune didn't like the feeling in his gut.

Are any other shocks other than Belladonna and Schnee?

No

Are you going to try anything on Weiss?

A full minute when by until he got his answer.

No, why would you think that?

Sienna, please!

You can't kill her!

Really? That's debatable

Ok, so you have the skills to, but that doesn't mean you should!

You don't need legs to live Jaune

Sienna no!

Sienna YES!

Please don't!

Make me

Remember the boat ride to menagerie?

I think I've established who's the dominant one in this relationship

Yeah, well you know where I live!

Come prove it again!~

"Great, like I wanted more claw and bite marks." Jaune complained.

It's a Saturday, so I'll be there!

* * *

 **SO! Did I get anyone with Blake's arrest joke? It's ok, you all can tell me!**


	11. Chapter 31

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Pyrrha has been pacing around the room. She has been ever since Blake had taken away Jaune.

 _"Is he ok? What if he's hurt? What if he's dead!?"_ Pyrrha was worried about her future baby father.

"Pyrrha, I'm sure he's fine." Ren assured.

"It's just, where is he? He's disappeared from the school and hasn't called for two days!" Pyrrha frantically said.

"And Weiss said that Blake is a confirmed terrorist! He could be DEAD!" Pyrrha was getting annoyed at Ren's sheer calmness.

"Pyrrha. Weiss is from Atlas and Blake was hiding her heritage. Blake was probably just trying to avoid discrimination, and Weiss is jumping to conclusions." Ren rationalized.

Pyrrha seemed to calm down a bit. "But, then why hasn't he called me yet?" Pyrrha stopped pacing.

"US. I mean called us." She corrected.

"Well, why don't you call him and ask?" He said

Pyrrha considered just that, and pulled out her scroll and hit Jaune's number on the contacts list. It ringed for a bit until someone picked up.

"H-hey Pyr." Jaune said.

"Jaune you've been gone for two days now! Where are you? Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked frantically.

"Yeah, look Pyr this is not good- *moan* time to be calling me." Jaune said.

"Well, where are you?"

"In a hotel. *moan* Missed the shuttle back to Beacon."

"What happened with Blake?"

"There was an incident- *moan*" Jaune's voice became a whisper.

"Stop moving your hips. I'll get back to it in a second."

"Hurry up. I'm so close." Another female voice said.

Pyrrha couldn't really make out what was being said. "Jaune what is all that moaning?" She asked.

"...This place has very thin walls Pyr. You can hear everything." Jaune said.

Pyrrha blushes to realize what that means. "Ok well, just make it back tomorrow ok!" She said.

"I will Pyr! Never FEAR!"

"Sienna come on." Jaune said in a whisper.

"Good night Pyr!" The call ended.

 _"Who is Sienna? Ah, probability no one important_." Pyrrha thought.

* * *

Jaune put the scroll on the coffee table next to the bed. Then rubbed the new bite mark on his collarbone.

"Really Sienna? Really?" Jaune asked her.

"You were taking to long. Last time I allow you on top with no resistance." She said.

"I distinctively remember picking you up and carrying you over here." Jaune said.

"Yes, but I didn't dig my claws into your arms now did I?" Sienna tilted her head and gave a smile.

Jaune gave his own smirk. "Well, that is true. Why do you have to be so vicious anyway?"

"I'm a tiger, it's what we do. Now hurry up! I'm right on the edge!" Sienna brought him back into there kiss. Their tongues fighting a battle for dominance, and Jaune proceed to finish Sienna off.

"AAA!" Sienna broke the kiss first and moaned in pleasure. Jaune followed soon after.

"One of these days, I'm going to get you pregnant with all this sex we're doing."

"I've already taken the necessary precautions to prevent just that." Sienna replied.

"Well, great." Jaune shifted in place.

"So. Is your, um, mouth?"

"After leaving me hanging like that? No." Sienna deadpanned.

"Ah, come on Sienna just let me-."

"Ok fine." Sienna dragged herself down the bed.

"Though fair warning." Jaune looked down at her.

"My teeth are very sharp." She opened her mouth to let him see.

"W-well maybe some other time?" Jaune said.

Sienna winked and went in for the kill.

* * *

"So. Are we good?" Jaune asked.

"Out of pure love, respect, among other things." Sienna looked over a Jaune.

"I'll refrain from doing anything to the Schnee girl."

Sign* Jaune let out a breath of relief.

"For now." Sienna added.

"Sienna, please you can't kill or maim her." He said, trying to be firm.

"Is she a complete racist?" She asked.

"...No."

"Jaune, I can tell your lying."

"Just, don't hurt or kill her. Please!" Jaune begged her.

"I'm already considering the possibility. So calm down. You're already asking a lot from me."

"Thank you, Sienna." He kissed her cheek.

 _"It's not perfect, but I'll do for now I guess."_ Jaune thought.

* * *

Roland Arc had stepped off the plane and out into the moonlight.

"Alright, time to meet this wife of my son." He said out loud for some reason.


	12. Chapter 32

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Jaune had left first thing in the morning, he would be in a lot of trouble for missing two days of class.

 _"I've got more important things to do."_ Sienna thought to Torchwick. _"Why is the Vale branch working with a racist thug like Torchwick? Why would we steal all that dust from shop owners? The docks would have been the only real robber needed. That much dust, what could we possibly need that for?"_ Sienna had gotten Belladonna's number before she left. The two needed to talk about this.

"Khan?"

"It's me, Belladonna."

"So, any theories on the docks?" Blake asked.

"No, we shouldn't need all that dust. The docks I get, but with how small the force was and the fact that Torchwick is with them. It's safe to assume that they're all behind the spike in robberies in Vale. " Sienna said.

"Do you think they're going to try something drastic? Like a major offensive?" Concern was all you could hear in Blake's voice.

"No, it would be a disaster, with serious consequences." Sienna waved it off.

"But do they know that!? Would they care!?"

"Considering the fact that I have this conversation practically every meeting, I think everyone knows a major offensive is stupid and would just start an unnecessary war we have no chance of winning." Sienna tried to put her mind at ease.

"We need to investigate this now." Blake settled.

"Yes, we've already established that." Sienna deadpanned.

"So where do we start?" Blake asked.

"First we need back up. Those friends of yours seen already eager to-."

"This is our business, not theirs. We can do this on our own." Blake stated.

"We'll be seriously outgunned, outmanned, and out class with just the two of us. Having so help can easily improve our odds of walking away with our lives if something bad happens." Sienna said.

"We can do this on our own." Blake said.

"What afraid a bunch of humans will just slow you down?" Sienna baited.

"That's not what this is about!" Blake yelled.

"Then what is?" Sienna asked.

"*Sigh* Let's just get started."

"... Fine, I'll dig up something, just be ready for when I need you." Sienna ended the call.

 _"Belladonnas, so stubborn."_ Sienna thought.

Knocking*

"Huh?" Sienna had left do not disturb on the door.

She walked over and looked through the peak whole to see an armored man on the other end.

 _"A huntsman?"_ Sienna thought.

Her eyes widen and ears stood at attention.

 _"A huntsman!"_ Sienna had a huntsman at her door, a huntsman obviously looking for trouble if the hand on his blade was anything to go by.

"I heard talking and know someone is in there! Open up!" He said causing Sienna to back away from the door.

"Hey! Come on I'm not going to hurt you I just wanna talk!" He said.

 _"Yeah, you just wanna capture me then interrogate all by secrets out of me."_ Sienna was about to make a go for her weapon until.

"Ok, I've run out of patience." He kicked open the door and walked in.

Sienna brought out her claws and took a combat stance.

"Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you." He said.

"My name is Roland. Roland Arc." He said making Sienna pause.

"And we have a lot to talk about Silene. Arc." Roland said looking her over.


	13. Chapter 33

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Sienna didn't have a weapon much less the desire to fight a highly experience huntsman completely alone, she was strong but not that strong. She walked over and sat down at the table and Roland across from her.

"So your name is Silene, but what was your last name before?" Roland got straight to the interrogation and Sienna was far from ready.

"Fang." She said quickly, trying not to arouse suspicion with hesitation.

"Hands on the table please." Roland asked.

Sienna put her hands on the table, she was unsure if he knows who she really was or was just a protective father.

"We'll Silene Fang, what is exactly your interest in my son?" His smile practically screamed danger.

"He's nice, kind-hearted, well built, and has what I like." Sienna said the truth and nothing but the truth.

Roland's fists clamped down tightly. "Has… what you want him?" He said carefully.

 _"Is that not what he wanted to hear? Did I say something wrong?"_ Sienna was confused.

"Well, how much experience do you have in regards to procreation?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

 _"What? Why does my sex life matter? Then again Arcs are known for making large families."_

"Well I have had some experience from my homeland, Vacuo is a harsh place and you need to find suitable ways to gurk-." She was interrupted when Roland reached over the table and grabbed her by the throat, dragging her on to the table and inches away from his face.

"I will not have my son getting his heart broken by some kinda gene catcher!" Roland yelled.

 _"What the hell does he!? Wait, does he think I'm from one of those Vacuo tribes that only marry outsiders just to get better genes for the tribe!"_ Sienna was relieved

he hadn't figure out who she is, but afraid that her story she had made was going to get her choked to death.

"I'm not marrying him for his genes!" She married him because they were both drunk and didn't know any better.

"I did it because I like him!" Sienna got out, Roland's grip around her neck was making it difficult to speak.

Roland's eyes narrowed as he searches for any sign of dissent. Eventually, he let go and Sienna got off the table.

"Well, if you hurt my son there is nowhere on the planet you can hide." Sienna knew that Arcs didn't make threats, they made promises.

"Otherwise welcome to the family!" His mood did a total one-eighty.

"My wife will visit you with some of my daughters later on so don't try to run out on her now!" Roland left the room.

"... What the hell was that." Sienna could only wonder.

* * *

Jaune was sitting in Ports class, 'listening' to his 'lecture', when he felt a disturbance.

 _"Mom is coming."_ How he knows this well.

He just did.


	14. Chapter 34

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Your father was here

Sienna texted to Jaune.

Did he do anything weird?

Jaune needed to ask, and after a moment Sienna responded.

No

 _"Oh, good! Dad has moved away from his usual habit of being embarrassing."_

He did mention however that your mom and maybe some of your sisters are coming

 _"EEK!"_

When!?

He didn't say

Sienna meeting Jaune's dad was one thing but his mother! She was sure to do something embarrassing!

When she comes text me!

Ok? Why the concern?

She's always been excited about being a grandmother

Ok? Well I'll text when she comes over

"Mr. Arc!" Doctor Oobleck appeared in front of him.

Jaune had been messaging in class, which in hindsight wasn't really the best idea when he's in the front row.

"See me after class." He said taking away Jaune's scroll.

 _"Darn."_

* * *

 **After class**

"Mr. Arc. What could have been so important that you needed to message someone during class?" Oobleck asked sternly.

"Someone important."

"Oh, and this 'important' individual is necessary to message during class? And couldn't wait until after class?" He raised an eyebrow.

"... Yes?"

"Detention! On Saturday thirty minutes and some extra reading tonight for you!"

Jaune walked out of class to meet Pyrrha.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"I got detention on Saturday and extra readings tonight." Jaune said morbidly.

"Well, you shouldn't be texting in class. Who were you texting anyway?"

"Someone important to me."

"..."

"Well, I was wondering if we could spar together? I've already been with Ren and Nora and it only makes sense of I do the whole team. Don't you agree." Pyrrha didn't know much about flirting, being too untouchable left no room for relationships sadly, so she settled on the only thing she really an expert at, fighting.

"Sorry Pyr, these extra readings aren't going to do itself. Maybe next time."

"Oh, w-well do you need some help with that? Because I'm completely free. With nothing to do. At all today."

"No, enjoy your free time, my mistake should have to be yours too." Jaune smiled at her generosity.

"Ok, I will!" She put on a fake smile to mask her disappointment.

 _"I need to get better at this! I won't have him if he's constantly busy with other things! I need to get him before someone else does."_ Pyrrha thought.

Jaune as oblivious as always didn't see through Pyrrha's unfortunate attempts at flirting. Instead, he became lost in thought.

 _"I got detention, extra readings, mom is coming over to visit Sienna, and on top of all that we are still on the white fangs hit list. The only reason we haven't been found yet is that we were on a boat for three months, but our run in at the docks has got to draw their attention."_

* * *

"All I'm saying it had to be human."

"Well, I'll report this to Adam immediately." Perry said.

 _"It's been months since those two and then they resurface with Belladonna of all people! Do they not know the meaning of hiding?"_ Perry thought as long as they stayed where ever they were hiding he wouldn't have to worry about it, but alias fate had something else in mind.

"What is it Perry?" Adam asked.

"We found him."

"The human?"

"Yes, he's in Vale, attack one of our operations at the docks, along with Belladonna."

"I'll… be there soon to deal with the situation myself."

"I'll continue here then." Adam hung up.

"What is going on? Who's the 'human'?" Roman asked from behind him.

"A personal matter for Adam." Perry replied.

"Jeez, well this 'personal matter' won't mess with my plans will it?"

"No it shouldn't."

"Well, good I'm on a tight schedule and behind my quota. So you animals messing with it further wouldn't be good." With that Roman left.

 _"Asshole."_ Perry thought.


	15. Chapter 35

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Qrow, it's about time you called back." Ozpin said.

"Hey I was hammered! You can't blame me immediately!" The still slightly drunk Qrow protestied.

"Qrow, your suppose to be on a mission, not getting 'hammered'."

"Hey I sent you some info a few days ago Oz. "

"Your intel was a single message that said 'Queen has pawns' which isn't anything knew."

"Well, these pawns are the one responsible for Ambers condition."

"Why didn't you send that in the message?"

"... Uh. In my defense I'm always drunk?"

"... *Sigh* Qrow I need you to look into something really quick for me."

"Huh, well what is it?"

"There is a Jaune Arc at this school and there is something wrong about his combat abilities."

"Like what?"

"He has combat abilities."

"..."

"Care to elaborate Oz?"

"He is the false transcribe student I let in to die this year. He should have died during initiation, but he survived and fought with actual combat prowess."

"Oz, didn't Gretchen Rainart teach you nothing about intentional letting unprepared students in to the school for the exact reason to die is a really bad idea?" Qrow raised an eyebrow at the screen. "I mean the last thing we need right now is for the Arc family to become like that Hazel guy."

"Not the point Qrow."

 _"Though it is a good one"_ Ozpin thought.

"Mr. Arc has combat skills Qrow."

"So… how does this concern me?"

"He fights like you and Raven does, and with the skills he shows and the amount of time he's spending experimenting with it. He has to have gotten it not many months ago."

"So, you think a rogue huntsman trained him?"

"Not just any Qrow, you sister Raven."

"What makes you think that Oz?"

"Who could be able to get in touch with him at the Arc manor, get him to leave, have fake transcripts made and sent for him, and have him disappear from the city of Mistral for six mouths?"

"Hm, but still why would Raven teach him?"

"Arcs would rather die than break a promise, and with Roland and Juniper refusing to have him taught anything. Raven could have easily made a deal with the boy in exchange for a future favor from an Arc." As Ozpin listed this Qrow slowly realized is too.

"Shit a favor from an Arc to someone like Raven will be catastrophic."

"Indeed, I need you to talk with Raven and see if you can get her to let some information slide."

"Alright. I'll put on my usual charm and get her to talk."

"On offence Qrow, but the day your 'charm' accomplishes anything will be the day pigs sprout wings and fly."

"... Ouch."

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Raven we need to talk." Qrow said.

"Ok, I'll be over."

"... Wait just like that!? No resistance!?"

"You always call me Ray when it's about Ozpin, Salem, or Yang. You only every seem to say Raven when it's not about any of those things and it's always important. So I'll be over."

"Well, that was easy."

"Would you like me to make it hard? Because I will make you beg for me to come over."

"No, just get soon."

"I said I would."

*Beep*

 _"Heh, that saves me some time."_ Qrow thought.

A portal opened up behind him and Raven walked out.

"A, yes. A bar, your natural habitat Qrow." She said.

"Just sit down, I got your favorite."

"Buttering me up, classic move little brother."

 _"Yeah, just like the extra something I slip in your drink to make you very talkative. Hehehe."_ Qrow thought.

Raven took a sip of it.

"So, get to the point of it all Qrow."

"I heard a rumor."

"A rumor?"

"Yeah, that you getting hitched."

"Yes, what of it?"

 _"Wait… WHAT!?"_

"Your getting hitched!"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Who, when, where, why, how!?"

"That's my business, my business, my business, my business, and my business, Qrow." She took another sip.

 _"I made to get her talking and drinking till the drugs started to work, but this is ridiculous!"_ Qrow was seriously freaking out.

"W-well, I mean, uh. WOW!"

"Words Qrow. Form words."

"Ok, so you're getting married, I guess Tai will have to know."

"I already messaged him last week."

"I guess he was suppose to tell me then?"

"No, I was hoping you'd find out after the wedding happened." She took another sip, and the glass was half empty.

"What? Why not tell me?"

"Because you'll come to the ceremony and when you imevadily do something embarrassing he'll have second thoughts about our relationship because he'll know we share genes."

"Wait! Your embarrassed by me!?"

"Are you really so blind to it? Why else did I let you leave the tribe without any resistance? Why else do you think I didn't invite you to me and Taiyang's wedding? Why else do you think I left Ozpin's little group so quickly?"

"W-what!? Are you serious right now I can't believe you-!" Qrow stopped as he noticed a smirk forming at Ravens face.

"Hehehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Snort*" Raven started laughing so hard everyone else in the bar looked over at them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahaha. O, god I'm crying, *snicker* I'm literally crying!" Raven wiped away a tear and banged a fist against the table.

Qrow was confused for a bit, but soon got it.

"What the hell Ray!"

"I couldn't resist, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

She finished the glass.

"Good grief."

 _"Well at least she finish she glass, this is going to be so antagonizing. I can already tell."_ Qrow thought.


	16. Chapter 36

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Juniper sweetie, I have some news for you. About Jaune." Roland said to the scroll.

"What has our boy done now?" Juniper Arc asked.

"Well, it's good news for one."

"O, good news! That's the first."

"Yeah, so it has come to my attention that Jaune has gotten married."

There was a short pause as Juniper processed that information.

"EEEKKK!" She cried out.

"Who is it!? Is she good looking!? How wide are her hips!? Is there a little one the way!?"

"Her name is Silene Fang, she's a faunus from the tribes of Vacuo." Yeah he needed to pull the pin on that grenade.

"Vacuo." She put a sense of dread on the word.

"No, I believe she is serious about her relationship with Jaune. She is not going to leave him crying."

"Well, I'll have to meet her now." All sense of excitement was gone.

"Well, she doesn't have a 'little one' on the way, and I don't know who wide her hips are, I didn't look."

"So… where is this Silene and Jaune Living at?"

"I'll send you the address and room number, you can come to Vale and meet her yourself."

"Why didn't you invite me to come with you first?"

"I wanted to see her myself first."

 _"And certainly not because I know you would have started an hour long conversation with her, while checking out every inch of her body."_ Roland thought.

"Anything else about this Silene I should know?"

"She's a tiger faunus."

"A tiger! Jaune has gotten ambitions if he wanted to woo a tiger faunus."

"Yeah, he's just like me when I went after you.~"

"O, stop it Roland!~"

* * *

 **Beacon cafeteria**

"So vomit boy, why were you texting in class?" Yang asked

"And… done!" Jaune said.  
He'd finished his homework early.

"Well, with this done, I guess I can see everyone else spar." He got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"... Was I just ignored!?" Yang was left to wonder.

* * *

 **Sparring room**

Pyrrha was watching Ren and Nora fight, and was glad there was a barrier, because Nora is incredibly grenade happy. How Ren manage to avoid so many explosions was beyond her, it maybe due to experience on his part.

"Hey Pyr." Jaune sat next to her, and Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat.

"J-Jaune!" She collected herself.

"Jaune, it's good to see you. I thought you had a lot of work?"

"I finished all but the extra readings. I did it so I could come and spar, you looked bummed out that the whole team couldn't be here."

"Y-you did this, for me?"

"Well yeah sure."

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder which made Jaune turn to look at her.

"J-Jaune I..." She leaned in.

"Jaune Arc!" Yang came in, interrupting Pyrrha before she could do anything.

"You ignored me! And no, I mean no one ignores Yang Xiao Long! Prepare for your butt kicking!"

"Um, ok? Lets spar then."

 _"Dang it! I was so close to it! It could have been the perfect time to express my love to him! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Pyrrha yelled in her mind. 


	17. Chapter 37

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

 **God writing this fight scene was so hard, hope you enjoy reading it more than I did writing it.**

* * *

"You wanna spar Yang?" Jaune asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Yang punched both her fist together.

"I gotta teach you a lesion on manners!"

"Um, Ok? Let's do it."

Jaune and Yang got into the arena, and prepared to fight.

 _"Ok, Yang's good in close quarters and short of t a distance. My best bet is to simply not get hit by her, and dissout as many quick strikes as possible."_ Sienna taught him to examine the threat and create the perfect strategy to beat or out last it. It's what probably gave him a chance.

"Ladies first Yang!"

With that Yang blasted forward and Jaune tucked and rolled out of the way. He unsheathed his sword, but left his shield away. Against Yang's strength it was as useful as a fork to a bowl of cereal was. Yang charged again and Jaune ducked under a punch and cut across her gut, Yang retaliated by bringing her boot to his chin. Jaune rolled out of the way as Yang brought a fist down, cracks appearing on the floor. Jaune quickly got to his feet and swung across Yang's body before kicking her way.

 _"Ninety two for Yang and Ninety eight for me. Ok, so far so good!"_ Jaune thought.

* * *

 _"Damn, he's smarter than he looks! Gotta use my head for once!"_ Yang thought.

Yang fired shots at the ground wildly, breaking it up in the process.

"Ha! Try dodging me now vomit boy!" Yang touted.

She blasted her way over and gut punched him up in the air, until gravity took hold and brought him back down. Jaune's aura flared, but it was clear he was at a breaking point.

"Come on vomit boy! I'm not done with you yet!" Yang walked over to where he was lying down, but she noticed he was unmoving.

"Uh? Jaune?" Yang became worried, and ran beside him.

"Are you ok-?" She couldn't finish. Jaune swiped his legs and caused her to fall down on her rear. Jaune quickly pinned her down and started bashing her in the face with the hilt of his sword. 'Never give an opponent an inch to breath, if you have them on the back foot try and keep them there for as long as possible. No mercy.' Sienna's teaching flowed through his head as he bashed away at Yang's face. Except for the no mercy part, he highly doubted she deserved a repeated stabbing. Yang manage to grab at Jaune's arms and throw him off her. She launched herself yet again at him and he continued to narrowly avoid hits while slashing at her sides. Yang did manage to eventually land a hit and finish off Jaune. The beep went off signaling it was over.

"Man, Jaune never knew you had it in you! Who taught you to do that?" Yang asked.

"A good teacher in Mistral." Jaune replied.

"A good one indeed."

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"No, it's someone else with the same caller ID, who do you think it is Oz?" Qrow said sarcastically.

"Well, did you find anything from Raven?"

"Well, she's been training someone and that's about all she would let slip before leaving. Either way it does not confirm or deny anything."

"Well, get back with your original mission, I'll look into this myself."

 _"More like I have James look into it, Brothers know the man needs something to fill his grey and white days."_ Ozpin thought.

"Did you find anything?" Qrow asked.

"The Arc family certainly didn't know where he was in the past six months, and according to my source they don't even know he's at Beacon."

"Why didn't you just ask them yourself?"

"And have Juniper jumping to conclusions and dragging Raven out of her camp for answers? We aren't fully certain and even then no one deserves sicking Miss, Arc onto anyone."

"Well, you got a point there." Qrow remembered meeting Juniper once, she left on hell of an impression.

"Well have a nice day Qrow."

"You too Oz."


	18. Chapter 38

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Pyrrha wanted to jump down there and help Jaune when he would get back up, but sure enough he was faking it and pinned Yang to the ground and relentlessly beat on her with the hilt of his sword.

 _"Who ever taught him knows no end to playing on your opponents in any way possible."_ Pyrrha couldn't shake off the feeling of disgust at seeing someone fight unhonorable, she never or would ever use some dirty trick to gain some advantage over an opponent.

 **(*Cough* *Cough* polarity semblance *Cough* *Cough*)**

"Look at our fearless leader go!" Nora said.

"He's like a lion no mercy!"

"He definitely fight an unusual way compared to most people in the school. He must have been trained without a strong sense of unspoken rules." Ren said.

When you went through training at a combat school, you learned a set of unspoken rules everybody just followed. Playing on people's emotions, cheap shots, dirty tricks, and being unhonorable in general was almost unheard of. Unless there is one or two people that don't care and try to win in any way possible, showing the same ferocity as a wild animal. They're here to win, not play nice.

 _"And Jaune most certainly wants to win."_ Pyrrha thought.

*Beep*

The fight was over and Jaune and Yang walked out of the arena.

"Man, she can punch guys!" Jaune said.

"You got her aura in the yellow, most people can't say that." Ren added.

"You lost, but fought well Jaune." Pyrrha praised, and getting unusually close to his side.

*Ring*

*Ring*

Jaune looked at his scroll and it read Silene.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to take this." Jaune said.

"Well, ok just don't be long." Pyrrha said.

"See ya later!" Nora said.

* * *

Jaune answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Jaune, I need you help with the white fang." Sienna said.

"What is it?"

"Me and Blake, as well as her team fortunately, are going to investigate Roman Torchwick and the white fang. I want to know if your available to help us?"

"Tell me where and when. I'll free time."

"Thank you. Meet me at bay four for the Beacon shuttles tomorrow at five o'clock pm. We'll all meeting there."

"Got it. I'll be there."

"I love you goodbye" Sienna hung up.

"'Love you goodbye', heh, that's a new one." Jaune said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **With Pyrrha**

 _"I was so close, but Yang got in the way! I need to build up more nerve… no I need to tell him, he's too tired right now. Tomorrow, ok tomorrow after classes have ended, I'll bring him somewhere secluded and then I'll tell him exactly how I feel! Yes, this will work."_


	19. Chapter 39

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

It was after Ports class had finally ended. To Jaune it was the longest class of the day!

 _"Alright, now to get to my gear and-"_ Jaune's thoughts was interrupted when Pyrrha grabbed his arm.

" W-we need to talk Jaune!" She pulled him away.

* * *

 **Dorm Rooms Rooftop**

"Ok, Pyrrh! What is it? I need to be going somewhere soon." Jaunes asked.

 _"Now or never Pyrrha."_

"Jaune, I've been called the invincible girl of Mistral, I've been blessed by talent, and am surrounded by love and praise." She turned to look at him.

"But when someone is placed on a pedestal like that of so long, I've become isolated by the people who put me there in the first place. I- I've never had a chance to form a meaningful relationship with anyone." She looked down.

"Pyrrha what are you saying." Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. His voice was full of concern. It made her smile at him.

"Jaune you. All this time you…" She took Jaune's hand into hers.

"You've treated me like a normal girl. But, you have been to kind to me in the past two weeks, and I've gotten to really know you. Just, I want you to know, that I... You have been able to make me so happy these past few weeks and I… deeply care for you, it's just very difficult to say this but…" She said it, she confessed her feelings for him, now it was time to see what he thought.

Jaune was silent for a few moments. But then he smiled.

"Well, that's, wow! Your welcome Pyr, I'm find you feel that way."

"So does that mean we're?" She asked unsure.

"Yes, Pyr." He confirmed.

"Really?" Pyrrha hugged him and held on tight.

 _"I guess all that fear was for nothing!"_

"Yeah Pyrrha! I mean what is an eight sister!" Jaune said in a cherry tone.

"S-sister?" Pyrrha asked breaking away from the hug and looking at him strangely.

"Yeah! I love you like a sister! Like what you said, where like family now!"

"..."

"Are… you… SHITING ME!" Pyrrha screamed out, her face red with anger and her fist clenched tightly.

"Out of all the men in this school, it has to be you!" She turned around and crossed her arms.

"A dense, Meronic, Fucking, Imbecile like you!" She was breathing heavily.

"I JUST, EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO YOU, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE A HINT! CAN YOU!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. She had gone through so much throughout the day just for him to get wrong on what he is trying to say.

 _"CALM PYRRHA! Calm down, he's right behind you! Just explain it to him… calmly"_ Pyrrha took a moment to calm down, before turning to face him.

"Jaune, I'm sorry-" She looked around and saw he wasn't standing there anymore.

* * *

When Pyrrha stopped a Jaune took it as his que to leave. He didn't understand, what did she mean then?

'I've been called the **invincible girl** of Mistral, I've been blessed by **talent** , and I am surrounded by **love** and **praise** **.** '

'You've treated me like a normal girl. **But,** you have been to kind to me in the past two weeks'

'I deeply **care** for you, it's just very **difficult** to say this **but** '

Her words rang out in his head.

 _"Is she, embarrassed by my presence? She's a celebrity and I'm a nobody. So she embarrassed by me being close to her… but she doesn't want to be rude about it."_

Jaune was beginning to cry, he didn't understand what her being famous had to with anything. They were friends right? Right!?

 _"Sienna needs my help, I'll finish his with Pyrrha some other time."_

* * *

 **Bay Four**

Sienna was waiting for everybody to show up, it was five twenty.

 _"Did Belladonna say that classes ended at four o'clock? What is taking them so long?"_ She noticed Jaune walking scanning around, no doubt looking for her. She made her way over to him.

"Jaune."

"Sienna." He smiled, but it looked off.

"Is there something wrong? You seem, different?"

"It's nothing really, I'm fine! Heh."

Sienna was going to press the issue, but a red blur flashed up next to them.

"Hey Jaune! What are you doing here?" Rudy asked.

"I'm here to help Sien- Silene with an investigation on Torchwick and the white fang." Jaune replied.

"O, hey that's what me and the rest of my team are doing!" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out as she jogged up with Yang and Blake in toe.

"Don't just run off like that. We need to stick together." She scolded.

"Sorry Weiss. I just say Jaune and wanted to talk." Ruby said.

"Speaking of which, Jaune what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"I invited him to come along and help." Sienna replied.

"Well, the more the merrier I say." Yang said.

"Sien- Silene, we shouldn't involve too many of our friends unless we have to." Blake said.

"Well that's dumb!" A voice said above them. They all looked up and saw Sun hanging from the sceneling. He let go and landed in a crouch.

"You should always involve friends whenever possible." Sun said.

"Why were you up there!?" Weiss yelled.

"I do it all the time!" Sun defended.

"What?"  
"I climb trees all the time."

"So are we going to get back at the Torchwick guy?" Sun asked.

"WE are going to investigate the situation, and Jaune is the only exception." Blake said.

"Well, I happen to think an extra person wouldn't hurt our overall chances of success." Sienna said.

"Make that two extra persons. Neptune!" Sun called over Neptune who ran over to his side.

"Ladies.~" Neptune said.

"Like I said the more the merrier!" Yang said.

"Ugh. Fine, lets just go over the plan." Blake knew better than to waste time arguing.

"Ok, so me and Ruby will go to the CTT and look into Schnee records for patterns or inconsistencies. Seeing how I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"I have a guy on the shady side of town who knows everything in Vale. Getting information from him shouldn't be a problem." Yang said.

"The white fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. I will get in and see what we can find." Blake said.

"I know of a safehouse, if you will, where the white fang use. It will likely have intel we could use." Sienna said.

"Ok and Sun will go with Blake, I'll will go with Weiss, Neptune will go with Yang, and Jaune will go with Silene." Ruby said.

"Wait so you all planned to go to the CTT to call the SDC headquarters. Right?" Sienna asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Weiss said.

"Then, why didn't you just go there in the first place instead of getting on suttle and pulling distance between you and it?" Sienna asked.

"..."

"Hindsight twenty twenty guys." Neptune said.


	20. Chapter 40

**VOLUME SIX! Fingers crossed it's better than five!**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"This is the place?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, if there is anywhere we'll find anything I'll be here." Sienna replied.

"Would a simple safe house have any intel just lying around in it?"

"This isn't a safehouse. It's the intelligence cache of the city of Vale branch of the white fang. I just said safehouse to not arouse suspicion from the others. Belladonna knows through."

"Sienna… this is a five star hotel." Jaune was looking at the thirty story tall building before them.

"The last place anyone would ever consider to look."

 _"She has a point."_ Jaune thought.

"Top floor room five hundred and three, there is an average of six guards there at all times, it's unlikely there will he high ranking officers due to this being for lower ranking ones, but we should still be careful. Tonight, we will all be on a hit list, so a bad opening savio is something we can't afford here."

"You make it sound like we're declaring war." Jaune said jokingly.

"We ARE declaring war Jaune." Sienna turned to look at him, her tone and expression was serious.

"They won't sit around and let something like this slide, they will retaliate for this. Today your friends all become priority targets along with the two of us."

Jaune's legs felt weak all of a sudden.

"We're at Beacon."

"Then they will look into who they are and who there families are. Kidnap as bait, kill as a message, or threaten in general. I used to lead the white fang over seven months ago, I've made multiple protocols for dealing with troublesome hunters in training."

"So does it happens often?"

"The councils don't like it when news stations telegraph hunters as being anything other than 'invincible warriors of the people'" Sienna said sarcastically.

"... Ok so what's our entrance?"

"The front door."

* * *

 **Top Floor**

"So do we break down the door?" Jaune asked.

"And tell everybody that security is needed here?" Sienna raised an eyebrow.

"It's just I expected-."

"That we would find a way to the roof, jump down to the balcony, and sneak our way through the room taking out all the guards quietly, then take what we need and leave?" Sienna turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, something like that." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

Sienna chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There are ways to be more direct in this and still have a strong effect. Tell me what do you know about shock and awe?"

"Nothing, what is it?"

"Just watch and learn." Sienna walked over and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened slightly and a faunus stuck his head out.

"What-?" Sienna slammed the door in on his head knocking him out. She opened to door and charged in, threw a knife and froze someones hand to a table. Using her chin whip she grabbed the chair out from under them and threw it across the room to hit someone else. She ran up and gave a quick chop to the back of the table guys head knocking him out. She grabbed the other guys neck with her whip and flung him up and into her fist. She turned to look at Jaune who had a notepad and pen out.

"Jaune stop taking notes and clear the bathroom. I'll get the bedroom." She ran off and Jaune stashed the notepad.

Jaune opened the door and was greeted by a rifle butt to the face. Someone got on top of him and tried to choke him out with him. Jaune grabbed two ended of it and tried to force it off, but it was clear she was stronger. Jaune noticed however his right leg was free and drove it between her legs and into her crotch. She buckled and Jaune forced her off and proceeded to beat away on her with her own gun until she stopped moving.

"I'm clear! You!?" Sienna called out.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm clear!" Jaune replied.

"Then start searching for any documents! Leave no were untouched!"

"Got it!" Jaune searched the kitchen first, tearing apart each and every drawer.

 _"Come on, where would incriminating documents be at?"_ Jaune's eyes went to the couch. He ran over and moved the sofas and noticed a zipper near on of the arms and opened it. He found some folders and opened them, but found it in some weird language.

"Sienna I think I found something!" She came running out.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, it's in some unknown writing."

"Let me." Sienna took the folded and read over it, she seemed to get what it was saying.

"This is it."

"You can read that?"

"It's in faunal, our language."

"I didn't know you had a separate language."

"You never asked. Now let's go before someone investigates the commotion."

* * *

 **Later In The Elevator**

Sienna dug in immediately in to the contents of the folder. It was three inches thick, so she was definitely gonna be busy for a long time.

"Damn." Sienna said closing the folder.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"Ugh, nothing on Torchwick. Not even so much as a mention so far."

"Well there-."

*Ring*

Jaune's scroll went off and he pulled it out to answer.

"Hello-."

"Everyone we need-." Blake began but was interrupted by Sun.

"HELP!" Sun yelled out.


	21. Chapter 41

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Robot! Robot! He's gotta Robot!" Sun cried out.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! I mean, it didn't eat him. He's like, controlling it or something!" Sun rainted.

"Where are you!" Jaune asked.

The call ended and the elevator doors opened.

"Come on! We gotta help them!" Jaune said as he ran out of the elevator and towards the hotel doors.

"Jaune!" Sienna cried out.

"Come on!" He busted out the doors and ran down the sidewalk.

Sienna caught up to him and grabbed him.

"Jaune stop!" She insisted.

"They can be in danger Sienna! We need to go and help-!"

"Do you even know where you're going!"

"... No."

"We have no idea were they are and can in no way find out! *Sigh* We, unfortunately, have to leave them and hope they can handle it."

"*Sigh* Ok. So what do we do now?"

"Let's go back to my apartment and look over this document. We need to make something out of this."

* * *

 **Sienna's Apartment**

"What's up with the door?" Jaune asked when he noticed her door looked like someone put some wood with a key lock up hastily.

"Your dad kicked off its hinges when I didn't open it." Sienna reptiles and Jaune winced.

 _"Dammit dad! You need to make such an impression on my wife?"_ He thought.

They walked in and Sienna sat at the dining table and looked at the documents. Jaune took to the couch and his mind drifted to Pyrrha.

 _"Man, I thought we were growing close. Now I find out she's embarrassed by my presence and am ruining her chances to find a nice guy. But it was hard for her to say."_ Jaune thought.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Sienna asked.

Jaune stared at the ground and didn't look up.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine."

Sienna walked over and sat next to him.

"Jaune I saw it at the shuttle bay, and I'm seeing it here too. Talk to me."

Jaune looked over at her. "Sienna really I'm-."

Sienna brought her hand up and made her claws come out, she had her famous 'try me' expression. Jaune already had enough claw and bite marks from the bedroom and would definitely get more in the future. So he decided to just take the easy way out.

"I had a fight with one of my teammates. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos, and… she told me earlier today that... she was embarrassed that a lowly nobody like me was messing up her image and getting in her way of forming a meaningful relationship."

"... She sounds like an idiot."

"It's just... it was really hard for her to say, she didn't want to hurt my feelings. So I'm torn between being mad at her and just accepting she has some problems."

"Jaune." Sienna cupped his cheek.

"You are sweet, kind hearted, understanding, and quite handsome. If she thinks your a bad image for her to be around like that. She is a terrible teammate and friend, and you need to stand your ground, look her dead in the eyes, and tell her that. Because, she's a bitch."

"... Ok."

"If there is anything I can do for you. Please tell me."

"I will Sienna."

With that she gave him a peck on the lips and got up to make her way back to the table. As she walked Jaune looked just how good her combat attire showed off her rear.

* * *

 _"I hope he can resolve this issue. Or I'll give the Mistral champion a 'visit'."_ Sienna was at to the table when arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think I have a way you can help me.~" Jaune said.

"Well." Sienna smiled and bent over laying her upper body on the table.

"I'll be happy to oblige you.~" Sienna felt his hands come around and unbutton her pants.

"On a table? Well, I guess we won't be eating anything new.~" Jaune began taking her pants off.

*Bang* The flimsy constructed door was kicked in and a figure walked in.

"Do I hear grandchildren being made?" Juniper Arc said with a smile and cherry tone.


	22. Chapter 42

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

 **At Beacon**

Ren was sitting in bed loading rounds into his magazines, Nora was sleeping already having eaten one to many pancakes, and Pyrrha was wondering when Jaune would come back, she had been waiting for hours and he still hasn't shown up or answered his scroll. She was furious at him when he got her hopes up and then dashed them entirely because he didn't understand what she was saying. Then she chased him off in her fit of anger.

 _"Jaune where are you?"_ Pyrrha thought.

"Pyrrha, what's going on?" Ren asked making Pyrrha look up at him.

"You've been like that for hours now. What wrong?"

"I may have been rude to Jaune after he misunderstood something I said." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Ok! I was completely rude after he misunderstood something I said!"

"What was it?"

"I told Jaune that I loved him and he thought I meant it as a sister and not love, love. He just didn't understand what I was saying and then I got made about it and yelled at him and then he… ran away."

"Well, sounds to me you need to apologize to him when he gets back."

"It can be that simple-."

"It is that simple. It's Jaune we're talking about, we've all gotten to know him for the past weeks and I think we all know he's going to be find just as long as your genuine."

"I guess you're right. Thank you." Pyrrha smiled.

"He's probably fine too, there is no need to be worried Pyrrha."

* * *

 **Meanwhile Back At Sienna's Apartment**

"M-mom!" Jaune zipped up Sienna's pants and stepped back. Sienna herself stood up with her eyes widen and ears at attention.

"Jaune! Why did you tell me you got married?" Juniper asked.

"Reasons mom. Reasons." Jaune replied.

"Well I do hope I'm not one of those reason. Now greet your sisters." Juniper gestured to the door and Jaune saw exactly who she brought.

Everyone.

"Hey, Saphron, Linzy, Kate, Ginger, Michelle, May, Alice." Jaune recited.

"Sie- Silene, this is my mother and sisters. Say something please." Jaune asked.

"Hello Miss. Arc, I'm Silene Jackeline." Sienna said.

Alice the youngest ran up to Jaune and started kicking him in the shin.

"You. *Kick* Big. *Kick* Meany! *Kick* Why didn't you invite us! I wanted to be a flour girl!" Alice cried out.

Jaune was about to respond, but was interrupted by the oldest Amber who gave him a playful rap on the upper arm.

"Jaune you big oaf!" Saphron said smiling "Just how you when from our mindless idiot to scoring a sexy woman, and a savanna faunus no less! You've gotten ambitions since you left home!"

"So, little brother. How many times have you explored her hidden valley?~" Linzy asked.

"Lin come on! Alice and May are here!" Saphron said.

"O, they'll find out eventually, and aren't you in the slightest bit curious about it?" Linzy asked.

* * *

Sienna watched the scene before her with a smile. Seeing him with a loving family like that. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous about it. She wanted a family like this growing up.

 _"... Hell. This is my family now."_ Sienna thought.

 _"Wait savanna? Tigers are native to the rainforest."_ Sienna was confused that they honestly thought she was a savanna faunus. In fast Sienna was so busy looking at the Arc sibling she did notice Juniper walking behind her. Until she spanked Sienna's rear. Sienna jumped and turned around to face her.

"What are you doing!" Sienna cried out.

"Getting to know you, and just how my son will or has already felt plowing you." Juniper said casually.

She then walked up and gripped Sienna's breasts, feeling them all over.

"Wide hips, soft but firm rear, and squishy breast." Juniper muttered trying in envision what the twos children would look like.

 _"No wonder Jaune seemed like he was dreading this."_ Sienna thought.

* * *

 _"Well they couldn't have come at a worse time, but it's a welcome diversion nonetheless, it's at least keeping my mind off Pyrrha!"_ Jaune thought, but pause to realize he just then thought of Pyrrha.

 _"Dang it. Now I'm thinking about- wait where's mom?"_ Jaune looked around and saw his mother getting extremely friendly.

 _"And she always asked me why I could never find a girlfriend or bring girls home."_ Jaune thought.

"We'll Jaune I approve your choice." Juniper said.

"You certainly know how to pick a good one. Now." Juniper walked over to Jaune.

"Let's talk about beacon." Her tone shifted to a stern one.

* * *

James Ironwood was looking for some information Ozpin had asked him to dig up. He like mysteries, it gave him something interesting to do other than sigh this or look over that or here's this report to for such and such. He didn't have much of anything other than some information on a faunus, apparently The Arc son had gotten married at some point, but what the big problem was when it supposedly happened. Was it in the past seven months, or before that? If it's one of Ravens she could be questioned about it, but all James had to go on was she was born in a town deep in anima, the little information on her wasn't uncommon, due to the fact that such settlements never cared to keep in depth records of its inhabitants. He could send someone there, it would be a good excuses to use a specialist for something other than have them sitting on their rears doing nothing. The white fang began unusually quiet for a while and so far was slow to start back up other than in Vale, they seem to be getting aggressive in Vale.

"Maybe some of my troops can help stabilize the city." James thought.

He took on last look at the top of the passport document before closing it for the night.

Name: Silene Wilson (Arc)

Birthplace: Nirrh, Anima

* * *

"Mom, I can explain." Jaune said.

"I don't think you can." Juniper said with a frown.

Sensing the situation, all the are sisters when to crowd Sienna. Sienna herself mouthed good luck.

 _"Traitors!"_ Jaune thought.

"You decided to go to the city of Mistral, saying it was for standard education purposes, then applied and get into Beacon go to Vale, without telling us mind you, and are now trying to become a huntsman." Juniper deadpanned.

"Yes?" Jaune said unsure.

"Young man your father my be ok with this, but I'm not."

"I've gotten better! Sienna has sparred with me and with her I've gotten so much better than before."

"The last time you got in a spar you knock yourself out with the training sword." Jaune flinched at the memory.

"I know what I'm doing mom-."

"Do you? Do you really? Look right in my eyes and tell me everything is going fine."

Jaune looked away. "I've had a problem with my teammate recently."

"*Sigh* Not what I meant, but saddening to hear. Friends always have arguments sweetie, you'll be fine." She shifted from stern to soft like a switch. Then went back to stern.

"No, what I mean is what do you think will happen when, WHEN, your transcripts are found to be false?"

Jaune took a moment to consider it. "I'll figure it out."

"*Sigh* Stubborn like your father." She shook her head.

"It won't be a slap on the wrist Jaune, it will explode in your face."

"Well, then I'm luck it's my only long term problem."

"Hows that scar then?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jaune instinctively raised a hand to touch his eye.

"It was a training accident nothing more."

Juniper stared intensely for a few moment before sighing.

"I'll choose to believe that for now."

* * *

"We're all getting back on track, most slowly but surely." Bane said.

"How are we still feeling the burn on high command seven months after Sienna's betrayal?" Adam asked.

"Everyone reacted differently to the news, and some needed more time to adjust to Sienna not being in charge anymore." Perry answered.

"What about the human?" Adam asked.

"I've dug open everywhere and I know for a fact he's enrolled at Beacon academy, part of a team JNPR with him at the head, a Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and A Lie Ren. Also Sienna Khan is living in an apartment under the false name of Silene." Perry said adding the last part quickly.

Adam stood for a few moments, and suddenly got a smile, a seriously malicious smile. "Really? Now I can use this." Adam said more to himself.

"Sir?" Perry didn't like that look.

"Your both dismissed for now." Adam said.

Perry and Bane both shared a look before leaving.

 _"What is he planning?"_ Perry thought.

* * *

"Ugh." Juniper said.

"Fine, be stubborn, just also please be careful." Juniper looked at Jaune with concern.

"We need to go now. Goodbye." Juniper gave him kiss before going to collect the girls who had taken to the couch with Sienna.

* * *

Good luck was all Sienna mouthed to her husband before walking over to and sitting on the couch. All of Jaune's sisters followed her and joined her there.

"Can I touch them?" May asked.

"Huh?" Sienna was confused.

"Your ears, can I touch them?" May clarified.

Normally Sienna would have treated such a question with immediate hostility. But now she just found the little girl cute.

"Sure." Sienna smiled at her.

May reached up and pet Sienna's tiger ears.

"What's it like having four ears anyway?" Ginger asked.

"It's like having an extra set of ears, ones that can hear a lot better than you the other ones." Sienna answered.

"So how did you and Jaune meet anyway" Saphron asked.

"The city of Mistral, married there too." Sienna didn't really want to discuss anything she needed to make up. She and Jaune needed to get the story straight.

"So Mistral, kingdom of cultural and mystery. Where were you born and raised?" Lindy asked.

Sienna knew what she was asking, the further away you went from the capital, the more uncivilized you got.

"I grew up in Shion." Sienna said without a moments of hesitation.

"A, ok." Lindy said sounding disappointed.

 _"Does she want me to be one a barbaric wife for her brother… or is it for personal enjoyment?"_ Sienna thought.

"Why are you and big brother in combat outfits?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah why? Is it a fetish?~" Lindy asked.

This time Sienna visibly hesitated. "We had just come back from sparring" Sienna said quickly.

"Yeah, you two were doing kinky shit.~" Lindy said sort of singing it.

"Lin! May and Alice!" Amber cried out.

"O, come we've all have walked in on mom and dad before." Lindy defended.

"Still it's on princeable." Saphron mumbled.

"Ok girls! It's time to go." Juniper said.

"Aaa. But we just got here!" May said still petting Sienna's head.

"Its nine fifty-five sweetie, we need to go, besides these two where busy making you a nephew and or neice." Juniper said.

"Ok! Bye big brother! I want to be an auntie." May said getting off the couch and moving to the door.

"Bye!" Alice said

"Bye little bro." Saphron said.

"See ya." Said Ginger.

"Bye, be safe." Michelle said.

Kate was silent as always and just waved.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you." Juniper said leaving.

* * *

"Ok, they are gone!" Jaune groaned.

"Your mother was certainly friendly." Sienna said.

"Yeah, that's one way to describe her."

"She does this always?"

"Let's just say there is a reason I could never bring girls home and well leave it at that."

"This so weird."

"You can say that again."

"Now Jaune." Sienna bent back over the table.

"Let's get back to work shall we.~"

"Sienna… no."

"Did your mother turn you off that much?~"

"No it's just… the door no longer exists now." Jaune gestured to the opening in the room.

"O, that's right."

* * *

Adam threw a knife and it missed the picture of Ilia and embedded itself in the picture of Jaune.

Adam grunted. "Close enough." He said.

"So human, what would you headmaster do if he finds out your married to Sienna Khan. I wonder? All he really needs is an anonymous tip. Hehehehehehehehe hahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adam began laughing like a maniac.

Perry was looking into the tent and decided the report was better left until later.

 _"It's not like he'll care if his ex girlfriend just attack our operations in Vale."_ Perry thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Are you ok?" Blake asked.

"I think that's my line." Jaune said as the two were walking to his dorm.

"I mean you guy fought a mech."

"Did you guy find anything?"

"Yeah, nothing on Torchwick. Which is bad if they want no one else in the white fang to know about it."

"Yeah, well all me an Sun found out if that they have a hide out to the southeast. Just outside the kingdom. Weiss found that Vale is the primary target for dust robberies and Yang's got nothing."

"So, we got military grade weapons, fricking Atlas, Vale is a the only place this affected, and they don't want anyone else to in their own organization to know what they are doing."

"It all bad news."

"Yeah you can say that again." They arrived at their dorms.

*Sigh* Jaune looked at the door to his room with dread.

"Trouble?" Blake asked.

"Me and Pyrrha."

"... Well try not to die!" Blake entered her dorm.

* * *

Pyrrha was waiting, Jaune said he'd be back soon after a suppose outing with team RWBY.

 _"Be calm Pyrrha, just tell him how you feel clearly."_ She thought.

The door opened and Jaune walked in. Nora and Ren looked at the scene, they knew Pyrrha needed to say something. Jaune stood there and the door closed. It had become so quiet after that you could hear a pin drop.

"Jaune-." "Pyrrha-." They both tried to start, but stopped.

Pyrrha push onward.

"Jaune, I'm sorry I yelled out at you. I wanted to say it carefully and it took a lot of nerve building to say it, but *sigh* when you misinterpreted it I got confused, frustrated, and then angry. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you."

Pyrrha waited to hear what he had to say.

"Pyrrha. I don't like what you said."

"Ouch" Pyrrha thought.

"But, the fact that it was so hard to say. Does make me feel a little better." He continued.

 _"Un… what?"_ Pyrrha was getting confused again.

"If your really embarrassed by me being around you, but don't wish to hurt my feeling. Well… apology accepted."  
 _"He… WHAT!"_

"I'm sorry for not seeing what you were trying to say and-."

"NO!" Pyrrha sounded horrified at the thought that he thought she didn't like him around and even worse, was accepting it.

"Jaune! I'm not embarrassed by you being around me! That was not what I was saying and not why I got angry!"

"Huh? Then what were you trying to say?"

"This." Pyrrha leaned in and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth, it was her first kiss and she loved all of it. Finally she would have someone who loved her for Pyrrha and not the invincible warrior. Nora had a grin and Ren gave a small smile. Everything couldn't be more perfect for her.

* * *

For Jaune the pieces began to fall in place.

'You've treated me like a normal girl. But, you have been to **kind** to me in the past two weeks'

'I deeply care for you, it's just very **difficult** to say this **but** '

'I- I've never had a chance to form a **meaningful** relationship with anyone.'

 _"She is in love with me… and I can't return her feelings."_ Jaune had to pushed her away and tell her.

And so he did.

"Pyrrha, I-I'm so sorry… I just, can't return your feelings."

Pyrrha's eye began to water and she backed up. "W-why." She sounded and looked hurt.

"There… is someone else." Jaune looked away.

Pyrrha's eyes lit up. "Wiess. Jaune she isn't-."

"Not Wiess, it's… someone else."

Pyrrha's eyes began to water again. "I-is it serious?" She need to know.

Jaune removed his gantlet and showed her his ring. Pyrrha looked at it and realize it wasn't for fashion. She realize its real meaning. Pyrrha dropped to her knees and started to cry. Jaune made a move to touch her.

"GO AWAY! … I-I don't want you to be here." Jaune left the room.

Nora and Ren made over to comfort Pyrrha.

Jaune was outside the dorm room.

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **So, what does everyone think? Do you all want me to have a daily chapter or condense all those into one chapter every week?**


	23. Chapter 43

**Over one hundreds favorites! Thank you to everyone who has fav. the story I'm glad people enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"FUCK!" Jaune sat down up against the wall. He didn't see Pyrrha's feelings for him and now she is crying in their dorm over a man who cannot in anyway return her feelings. He didn't know if it was because he is married to Sienna or it's just he didn't like her in that way. But he felt no interest in forming a relationship with her.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked looking out of her dorm room.

"Nothing Ruby it's just… team problems is all." Jaune replied.

Ruby came out of her drom, she was in her pajamas, and sat down next to him.

"It must be bad if your yelling the f word at the top of your lungs like that."

"Yeah, it's just… *sigh* Pyrrha confessed that she loved me just now."

"... You don't love her back do you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There… is someone else." Jaune raised up his left hand to show her the ring.

"O, so its a marriage ring. Who is it?"

"Sie- Silene. We got married about seven months ago in the city of Mistral."

"Well, it sounds nice. So what are you going to do about Pyrrha?"

"Talk to her tomorrow, she needs some space right now."

"Well you can sleep in our dorm!"

" Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! Yangs always saying I need to socialize with more people!"

"I'm more concerned with sleeping right now Ruby."

"O, well maybe in the morning! Come on in!"

* * *

Torchwick schemed like his life depended on it, and it did. The failure at the docks to a bunch of kids didn't make Cinder very happy. He needed to come up with an entire warehouse full of dust by January!

 _"The hell am I supposed to get that much dust in so little time! It's like she wants me to fail just for the excuse to burn me to ashes!"_ Roman thought.

The dust at the docks was suppose to be the majority of what he was suppose to get, wit it gone he needed to find an alternative. There was a lot of dust shops so if he robbed the living hell out of them he could make up for it.

 _"Roman Torchwick, master criminal, steals dust from little shops like some ski mask waring jackass. Those damn kids, ruining my week and getting those animals all routy!"_ Losing all those fang grunts had affected them like throwing a rock at a wasp nest. But honestly if they weren't so incomodent they wouldn't have been captured in the first place.

 _"And now that Taurus guy wants them back, but he's always in a bad mood. Kitty cat, monkey boy, some tiger, an Arc, little red, and some ginger ruined my operation and put me in this situation. *Sigh* If I had the time they would all be dead in a ditch by the end of the week."_

"Neo!" Roman called out to his second and in a flashed she appeared next to him.

"Neo, I need you to look into some people for me."

"..."

"Yes, its the ones from the docks, I need you to see what you can find about them, when I'm done with this I need to make some heads roll."

"..."

"Yes, I'll buy you some chocolate covered wafer cones."

Neo smiled and skipped way.

*Sigh* Torchwick looked at the map of Vale with dread.

"I'm going to need some competent men."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Weiss said.

"What? But it's only one night." Ruby wined.

"Ruby you can't just bring someone into our dorm room! Much less a boy!" Weiss protested.

"It's just one night."

"No!"

"Let's put it to a vote." Ruby said.

"Fine." Weiss agreed believing it would be and easy win.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out.

"Mirf. What?" Yang said only half awake in her bed.

"Can Jaune sleep here tonight?" Rby asked.

"Yes." Yang said not really hearing her and only wanting to avoid an argument and get back to bed.

"W-what? Blake support me!" Weiss said confused on why Yang would agree so easily.

 _"Maybe I'll just take his left ear as payment, ear for an ear as the saying goes."_ Blake thought staring intently at Jaune.

"Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Huh, what?" Blake cut off from her plotting.

"Can Jaune stay the night here?" Ruby asked putting on the puppy eyes.

"Sure." Blake said.

"Seriously!? Your comfortable with him in the room!?" Weiss cried out.

"Its ok Weiss, we all know your love for him and we won't look." Blake said casually.

"Ugh! Fine, just stay away from my bed." Weiss marched over and cocooned herself in her blankets.

"Well Jaune it looks like you are staying." Ruby put both her hands on her hips and smiled in triumph.

"Alright so do you have a spare blanket and pillow?"

"No." Blake said casually.

"Nope." Ruby said wincing.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep on the floor." Jaune said.

"Nope!" Ruby said.

"You can just sleep in my bed. I'm the smallest here and I'm fifteen." Ruby said confidently.

"Yeah, your size will mean I can fit in easily and your young so no one will think we've started anything." Jaune concluded.

"But wouldn't Yang-" Blake stopped herself when she realise something.

 _"If Yang sees Jaune sleeping with Ruby, then she will hurt or possible kill him which would save me the trouble of doing it and give me a front row seat to watch it."_ Blake thought.

"Yang would what Blake?" The oblivious blond male asked.

"Nothing Jaune, nothing." Blake book marked her book and went to bed.

"We'll come on Jaune let's get to bed." Ruby climbed into her bunk and Jaune followed soon after.

"Good night Jaune."

"Night Ruby."

 **Island of Patch**

* * *

Taiyang eye opened and he sat up in bed. Zwei, at the foot of the bed, woke up soon after and began growling.

"Yeah boy, we have code flower." Taiyang said to Zwei.

 _"This requires serious offencive measures. Of class corgi."_ Taiyang thought.

"Zwei." Said dog looked over at him.

"Get the mail tube."

 **Beacon Morning**

* * *

Jaune woke to find Ruby had hugged him and had draped her right leg over his stomach.

 _"Hun, it kinda looks like when me and Sienna wake up after sex-"_ Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when he was pulled off the bed and pinned to the floor.

"Your dead vomit boy!" Yang's eyes were blood red and she raised a fist above her.

"O, Mounty no!" Jaune cried out.

There yelling woke everybody up. Blake looked like the holidays had come early, Weiss looked horrified, and Ruby spring into action jumping down and grabbing Yang's arm.

"Yang no! We didn't do anything! HE didn't do anything!" Ruby tried to reason with an angered Yang.

"If it helps I'm already married!" Jaune said.

"What?" Yang stopped for a moment and Jaune took it as a sigh of a good affect.

"Look!" Jaune showed the ring on his finger.

"O. So you're ruining my little sisters honor and practicing polygamy!" Yang concluded.

"N-NO!" Jaune cried out.

"Good night vomit boy." Yang's fist came crashing down with Ruby still attached to it.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Pyrrha woke up well rested. She cried for what felt like hours last night. She hadn't gotten over the heart break just yet, but she still wanted to talk to Jaune.

"Morning Pyrrha!" Nora said from her bed.

"Good morning Nora, good morning Ren." Pyrrha said.

"Morning." Ren said still half asleep.

"Has Jaune come back yet?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Ren said.

"Yeah, I guess he-"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said recognizing the second scream.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all got up and ran outside to the dorm across from them. Ren wanted to knock, but Nora opted to kick the door in.

"Jaune!" Nora said running in to see him with a black eye with Ruby and Weiss wrestling to keep Yang off him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said in concern and ran over to help him up.

"What happened here?" Ren asked.

"Yang thinks I was sleeping with Jaune and hit him for it!" Ruby cried out, still trying to hold back Yang.

"Did he sleep with you?" Nora asked.

"*Sigh* Nora. Please." Ren said.

"What? I'm naturally curious Ren." Nora said casually.

"No! Well I mean in a way yes! We slept in the same bed. YANG STOP! Ugh! We didn't do anything! Except sleep!" Ruby said.

"Just take your damn team leader and go! We've gotta cool Yang off!" Weiss said.

Pyrrha went over and quickly picked up Jaune and took him out the door.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yang yelled with murderous intent.

"Blake! Stop sitting there and HELP US!" Weiss yelled out to the smut lover, she was sitting on her bed as if nothing wrong was happening.

* * *

The door closed and NPR went back in there dorm room.

 _"The Beacon rumor mill is going to have a field day with this."_ Pyrrha thought as she laid the unconscious Jaune on his bed.

"I'll call a nurse to come out here." Ren said taking out his scroll.

"SO! Why do you think Ruby and Jaune were in the same bed? Where they really sleeping or is there a real reason why Yang got angry?" Nora said.

"I don't think Jaune is the kind of person to do something like that." Pyrrha defended.

"Ugh." Jaune was waking up.

"Jaune! Can you understand me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Six?" Jaune replied.

"Um no, look Ren is calling the nurse you'll get help soon." Pyrrha said.

"Ugh, ok. Oum I'm having the mother of all headaches!" Jaune clutched his head in both hands.

"SO! Why were you in Ruby's bed?" Nora needed to ask.

"Nora." Ren said.

"I needed somewhere to go after Pyrrha's heart break. Ruby heard it and came out of her dorm and offered me so sleep in her dorm." Jaune said.

"Why in her bed though?" Nora inquired.

"Because they had no extra blankets or pillows for me to use. When Yang woke up Ruby and I got tangle up and she must have assume we did something last night."

"SO! How did-" Nora was interrupted by Ren who knew Nora was never going to stop this line of questioning and changed the subject.

"Who are you married too?" Ren asked.

"O, yeah who!" Nora wondered.

Pyrrha didn't say anything, but was wondering too.

 _"Well I guess this had to come up eventually."_ Jaune thought.

"Her name is Silene Arc." Jaune said.

"Can we meet her?" Nora asked with a grin.

"Sure, I'll call her up." Jaune went for his scroll, but Pyrrha stopped him.

"Rest now. The nurse will be here to help soon. You can make the call later." She insisted.

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"This is Home Essentials my name is Mark how can I help you?"

"Do you do poison?" A feminine voice asked.

"Why yes-."

"What sort?"

"Well we have rat killer-."

"What's it made of? What's it do? Why do they die?"

"Well it's a powder that you can put on food-."

"Could it kill a pet? Quite a large pet like an almost person size pet?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Safety! Just thinking about safety. I mean what would it do to say a seventeen year old boy?"

"Well, I mean, in a small dose-."

"Will it dissolve his stomach until it bleeds and he drowns?"

"Well in large quantities maybe."

"Can it be detected in milk?"

"I don't know."

"Would it affect the ears at all? Like take the hearing away or make it harder to hear?"

"Um."

"Would it make it so that he's sensitive to loud noises?"

"It wouldn't affect the ears or hearing in anyway."

"Do you have anything that affects hearing or the ears in general?"

"Excuse me, but what are you planning to do with this?"

"What are you saying? I've just got pets at home- rats at home. Do you have any battering spades?"

"What?"

"Battering spades for battering a person? Or curtain wire, you know something very thin but strong that you can grip? With marigolds?"

"Um?"

"Do you have any hammers that will smash bones?"

"Yes, we have a tools department."

"Spot on."

"Ilia come on we're almost ready to go!" Another voice said.

"I've got to go, good day Mark." Ilia hung up and went to help the others with the preparations for the raid.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Sienna asked.

"Because you love me?" Jaune replied.

"*Sigh* Yes there is that."

It was after classes had ended for the day, Jaune decided to meet Sienna at the suttles and walk her to the dorm room. They made their way across the school and reached said dorm.

"So these friends of yours, what do they know about me?" Sienna asked.

"Your name is Silene Arc and your a faunus."

"And?"

"That's it really."

"... *sigh* Well let's get this done."

Jaune opened the door and they were greeted by what could be only accounted as an energetic puppy.

"THIS IS HER! O, she beautiful! I like the ears! Nice tattoos they're extremely fitting! SO, Jaune-Jaune married a tiger faunus! That would explain the bite mark on his collarbone. *GASP* Are. There. Babies on the way!" The red head dropped down to look at Sienna's stomach.

"HI ARC CUBS! O." She zipped up to face Jaune.

"Can I be the godmother?" She moved her face closer to his.

"CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER!?" She had a smile from cheek to cheek.

 _"Definitely an energetic puppy."_ Sienna thought.

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, this is Silene Arc. Silene these are my friends." Jaune introduced.

"So your the one he's married to." Pyrrha said with a glare.

"Pyrrha-." Ren started but was interrupted by Sienna.

"Yes and you're the one who kissed my husband." Sienna stated.

"Silene-." Jaune started but was interrupted by Pyrrha.

"Yes. At the time I didn't know he was married." Pyrrha defended.

"You didn't see the ring?" Sienna continued.

"Yes, and I assumed it was fashion." Pyrrha began walk over to Sienna.

"That doesn't change the fact that you kissed a married man."

Pyrrha got so close there breast were touching. Pyrrha was angry, if the huff of hot air Sienna felt across her face was any indication.

"I'm still his partner at Beacon." She said as if it was a valuable title.

"Your also a harlot."

"And your some- some-... animal!"

"O, my! I have never heard that insult before. Woo is me!" Sienna said voice filled with sarcasm.

"Mistral champion." Sienna moved forward and Pyrrha had to move back or they would create a teenage boys online browsing habits come true.

"You maybe his 'partner' and have kissed him." Sienna went in for the kill.

"But I can assure you, I've done more things with my mouth to him than you ever will.~"

Pyrrha looked like she was gonna be sick.

Ren glared at them both.

Nora looked like someone told her pancakes had gone instinct.

Jaune made a move to deter the situation.

"Ok ladies!" He pushed them apart.

"Let's just calm down and end this line of conversation. There is no need to fight."

"She attack and I defended Jaune, you should be saying that to her." Sienna said.

Pyrrha just glared, but turned away and walked over to her bed.

"Well, I'm Ren, where are you from?" Ren asked eager to chance the subject.

"Krrish, Anima." Sienna said.

"What was your previous surname?" Ren asked.

"It was Edward."

"..."

"SO." Nora said getting everyone's attention.

"About being a godmother." She said with a grin.

* * *

Ozpin sat in his desk looking at Team JNPR and Silene in the dorm room.

 _"And Glynda said that installing hidden spy cameras with audio was just a complete invasion of the privacy of students." Ozpin thought._

 _"Well it is an invasion of their privacy, but Glynda doesn't need to know I've actually set these up."_

"Well, I'm Ren, where are you from?" The Ren boy asked.

"Krrish, Anima." Silene responded.

"Krrish?" Ozpin was confused.

"What was your previous surname?" Ren asked.

"It was Edward." Silene said.

 _"Edward? Krrish? James said her surname was William and she was from Nirrh and Juniper said it was Johnson and she was from Shion."_ Ozpin looked at the faunus in the dorm with curiosity.

 _"Who are you Silene? If that is your real name."_

* * *

 **Sienna did not get her story straight and now it's starting to bite her in the ass. So someone said in a review that this story reminded them of a dead fic and if that fic is Drunkenly married and wanted dead by blasieingfire then you are right. My story was made out of the disappointment that I felt, the story was interesting but it doesn't seem like it's ever getting another update. I was disappointed that another story that seemed like it was gonna be good, won't be continued so I decided to make my own. If anyone is getting a vibe from that story in the beginning part of this story this is why.**


	24. Chapter 44

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

 **Weeks Later**

"Well Ironwood certainly likes to take his work wherever he goes." Glynda said.

"Well running an academy and an army is hard, but those ships are certainly an eyesore." Ozpin said.

*Ding* The elevator opened and James walked out.

"Ozpin." He said eagerly.

"Good morning general." Ozpin stood at attention.

 _"Just how in the world did James get here so fast?"_ Ozpin could help, but wonder.

"Please, drop the formalities, and Glynda! It certainly is good to see you."

"O, James!" Glynda said with sarcasm.

"I'll be outside." She deadpanned then left.

"Well she certainly hasn't changed a bit." James said disappointed.

"Certainly not." Ozpin said sitting down at his desk and pour a cup of coffee.

"So what brings a general all the way over here?" James accepted the cup and put cream in it.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year, and with you hosting I thought this would be a good time to… catch up."

"Well I do enjoy quality time between friends, but the small fleet of warships has me a tad concern."

"Well, concern is why I brought them here."

"I understand travel between kingdoms is becoming increasingly difficult-."

"Oz. You know why I brought those men." Ironwoods tone became serious.

"We're at a time of peace James. A show of power like this is going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-."

"Then we will handle it tactfully, it's the Vytal festival a time of celebration."

"*Sigh* On day Ozpin. One day."

"..."

"But tell me this, do you really think your children can fight a war?"

"I'm trying to make sure they don't have to."

"..."

"On to other topics, Silene Arc."

"I haven't found anything new Oz, she's still unknown. She has so many different surnames and homes, and Arc has a scar, with how current his transcript picture is, he had to have gotten it in the seven months he disappeared. A more serious investigation needs to be done on the two of them."

"While I agree with this steadily becoming a serious matter with the more information we gain. We can't just begin an investigation with what little we know."

"We need to do something Oz, not just sit around and wait until we are needed."

"No James, we are not doing anything that could disrupt the peace. That is final."

"*Sigh* fine." James walked over to the elevators.

* * *

"So did you find anything new? Is there anymore meetings you know of or areas of interest we could investigate?" Blake asked.

"What I think Belladonna is that you need to stop and rest before you drop dead from exhaustion." Sienna said.

"Ugh! Spare me Khan. My teammates are enough!"

"They as well as me have a point. Or are those bags under your eyes just and ungodly amount of eyeshadow?"

"Just have you found anything new!"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told you yesterday. I have found nothing, because I've looked through the who documents and decided to stop when I found no mention of Roman Torchwick. Nor have I found any mention of new meetings we could possibly get into without being shot on sight. Now Belladonna. Let. It. Go."

"We need to find out what the white fang are doing! It's-."

"Crucial for its future and the future of faunus everywhere and the continued existence of what little good relations that humans and faunus have, including your husband Jaune." Sienna finished.

"... Do I-?"

"Say this often? In a word, yes. Now it's past eight o'clock please go to bed!"

"Your not sleeping!"

"It's been three weeks and it's a Saturday."

"Right."

"Bye now, I have a blonde's world to rock."

*Beep*

"*Sigh* Will she ever slowdown?" Sienna said as she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into bed.

"Well at least we stop to enjoy ourselves every now and again.~" Jaune said.

"Already undressed, your eager to get started.~"

"Yeah. Heh, "I have a blonde's world to rock", is that what you think?"

"Yes"

"Well prepared to be amazed, I've been on my scroll since the last time we've banged." Jaune said with confidence.

"Well my brave knight, your already in the tigers den. Just wow me tonight.~"

"O, I will.~"

* * *

 **Beacon, Team JNPR's Dorm**

"Why does Jaune always go to Silene's place?" Nora asked.

"The two, well they do things a married couple do when they feel the need to." Ren said picking his words carefully.

"What kind of things? *Gasp* Ren! Do you think they're making babies!" Nora said with excitement.

"*Sigh* It's possible Nora." Ren said, knowing he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"What do you think their kids would look like? O, who cares I just know they'll be cute!"

"Well, they must be looking for children if they keep doing it this often." Pyrrha said with a clear disdain in her voice.

Nora and Ren shared a worried glance.

"Pyrrha, Jaune is married and it's worrying you still haven't-."

"I'm fine Lie! I've been just fine for a while."

"*Sigh* Ok don't listen. Goodnight."

* * *

"Ms. Belladonna, this isn't and interrogation. It's just a talk." Ozpin reassured.

"Ok." Blake responded.

"So, you, Sun Wukong, Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose all just happen across a white fang meeting and get chased all over town by an experiment Atlas mech, got on a highway getting civilians in the way causing numerous injuries then destroyed it, and Roman Torchwick escape. It that correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, what I want to know is. Why did you do this?"

"We found it, we-."

"Ms. Belladonna, we can play the same game your friends did with me or you can get out of detention with Ms. Goodwitch."

"... We just wanted to do something. The white fang are working with Torchwick and it-."

"Can't be good for Vale, or so I've heard from everyone else. What I want to know is why you wanted to do this."

"I don't know what you-."

"That bow on you head twitches occasionally."

"..."

"Are we still playing around or do I need to start getting serious?"

"What the white fang does will affect faunus everywhere, if no one stops them it's only going to start more problems. The eight of us when out to-."

"Eight? You mean there are two others who we don't have here?"

"..."

"Ms. Belladonna, who is it?"

"No one."

"Hm, I admire your commitment to friends l need you to tell me."

Blake kept her mouth shut then and there. If they got Jaune and Sienna then they would get those documents too and there would go there only other possible lead on Roman and the white fang.

"*Sigh* Detention it is."

* * *

"Blake!" Weiss yelled.

Blake snapped out of her memory. "Huh? What are we talking about?"

"Blake come on!" Yang cried out annoyed.

"Blake this the fifth time this week you've called Silene! You need to stop and relax!" Ruby said.

"We don't have the luxury to relax." Blake insisted.

"Ugh! Blake seriously you're going to pass out at this rate. The dance is coming up you know." Weiss said.

"Yeah! We're even planning it ourselves." Yang said.

"What?" Blake said confused.

"Team CVFY's away mission is taking longer than expected, so we're going to take charge and plan the event." Weiss clarified.

"Ugh." Blake scoffed.

"You still thinking about Torchwick and the white fang?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! Something big is going down and I'm the only one who seems to care!"

"Blake the headmaster said he take care of it." Yang said.

"Yeah, and we already know they're stationed somewhere in the southeast of Vale and Vale is the primary target for dust robberies." Weiss added.

"Yes, but there is still so many things we don't know!" Blake cried out.

"We'll find out eventually, Silene said she'd look into those documents." Ruby said .

"Silene. Isn't doing anything, she already said there was nothing to find and she isn't looking vary hard for new leads! She's just bone ramming with her husband." Blake said.

"Well, at least she knows how to relax. *Pur*" Yang said.

"While Silene isn't the best example, I think asking someone to the dance could be fun." Weiss insisted.

"Ugh! You guys don't get it!" Blake stormed out of the room.

"..."

"*Sigh* That girl." Weiss shook her head.

* * *

Sienna and Jaune were cuddled in bed, much like the times before Jaune was no match for Sienna and squirmed when he expired.

"One *pant* day Sienna. *pant* One day." Jaune said.

"*Chuckle* I'll hold you to that." Sienna said.

The two layed there collecting themselfs for several moments.

"Jaune."

"Yes Sienna?"

"How bad was that scar?"

"... It hurt, but my aura patched it up real quick. Why do you ask?"

"I lead us to Menagerie. You got that scar because of how stupid I was."

"Sienna, it's ok." Jaune said softly.

"It's not ok. I couldn't handle the chameleon and you got stuck with one of our best assassins."

"And I took her ear for it. Besides we're cool now! Blakes a friend." Jaune assured.

"You still got hurt, because of my bad decision and inability to deal with easy prey."

"Sienna, is this out of a need to be forgiven by me or is this a need to forgive yourself?"

"... Both."

"Sienna, you know I don't blame you."

"You still got-."

She was interrupted when Jaune pulled her in for kiss, their tongues danced for a while until they broke for air.

"Sienna, Beacon has this dance coming up."

"Yeah?"

"We can bring guest from outside the school to it."

"You want to bring me."

"What do you say? Will you Sienna Arc do me the honor acomponly me to the dance friday?"

"... I. Yes I would." Sienna smiled.

* * *

 **The next day**

Blake is sitting at one of the library table typing into one of the computers. She is barely focusing on the screen due to being sleep deprived until a small red dot appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself irritated, but sees no one the. Turning back to the computer, she continues typing on the keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner only for Blake to bump into shaking out of her more "animal" instincts.

"Helloooo!" Yang said in a singing tune.

"What are you-?"

Yang grabs Blake's arm "We need to talk."And whisks her partner away.

* * *

Jaune opened the door to the dorm and found a Nora in his face immediately.

"Hey Nora"

"SO! Is Silene having a baby? What are you going to name it?"

"Nora!" Ren said.

"Ok Ren!"

"Hey Ren, hey Pyr." Jaune walked over and sat down on his bed.

"How was yesterday?" Pyrrha asked.

"It was a wonderful evening. Silene is going to be a guest at the dance."

"O, well that sounds lovely." Pyrrha gritted through her teeth.

"Are you going to take anyone Pyr?" Jaune just had to ask.

"..."

"No, not really."

"Don't have anyone in mind?"

"..."

"There was one guy, but he was already taken."

"O man, I don't know what to begin to think what having two guys you like only to find out they've been taken."

"Yeah. I-I need some time for myself." Pyrrha ran out of the dorm slamming the door behind her.

"Huh. What's her problem?"

"*Sigh*"Nora had the most dejected look on her face.

"Jaune." Ren slapped a hand to his forehead.

* * *

"Yang if your going to tell me to stop then you might as well save your breath." Blake said.

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down." Yang responded.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury. It's a necessity."

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick."

"And were going to, but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say ok."

"Fine." Blake sat down.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch. An island off the cost of Vale..."

 **(No I'm not repeating Yang's story)**

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

"I told you! I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for. But if we destroy ourselves in the process what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, you don't understand!" Yang turns around sharply to reveal red eyes accompanied by the sound of flames.

"If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!"

"You'd lose!" Yang pushes Blake.

"I can stop him!" Blake tiredly tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang pushes Blake again causing her to land on the desk. Yang still angry-eyed walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest." Yang pulls back to look at her partner. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake who turns when she says over her shoulder.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang winks down at Blake, and Blake stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.


	25. Chapter 45

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

 **This chapter as you will most certainly tell is big compared to what I've made before. I really made it as a 'make up' for what I missed on thanksgiving. Hope you all enjoy two in one chapter!**

* * *

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang cried out.

"*Groans* Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby says as she tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to Yang's amusement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Outside**

Sun is walking around and wearing a new black jacket, except it's closed up with a white tie hung around his neck.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Sun proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake says.

Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?" Sun asked hopefully.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for, but yes." Blake responded.

* * *

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

"I told you she would come." Yang said.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss added.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ryby asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang said walking away, with Weiss going the opposite direction leaving Ruby behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby ask and received no answer. She waddles around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

* * *

Jaune was outside the doors to the ballroom, waiting for Sienna to arrive. He spotted her approaching and couldn't help but admire. She was wearing a red halter dress falling down to her knees and gold lines at the rims of the dress. Sienna walked up and saw him looking.

"Like what you see?~" Sienna said.

"Y-Yeah." Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shall we?" Sienna presented her arm.

Jaune linked his with hers. "We shall." They entered the ballroom.

* * *

Blake was slow dancing with Sun when she spotted Jaune and Sienna.

 _"That's enough fun for tonight."_ Blake thought as she broke the dance.

"Blake, what's wrong? Its barely been a minute?" Sun asked confused.

"I… um, need to." She eyed Jaune and Sienna. "Bye." Blake left in a hurry.

Sun stood there looking on as Blake left him on the dance floor.

 _"Was it something I did?"_ Sun was left to wonder.

Blake went over and practically grabbed Jaune and Sienna dragging them to an off room.

"Belladonna what is the meaning of this?" Sienna asked as Blake shut the door.

"We need to talk about Roman and the white fang. This maybe the one time we can discuss alone." Blake said.

"Blake you could have just literally asked to come over to Sienna's place with your team!" Jaune said annoyed.

"Ugh! I mean without them there, we can discuss things more clearly. Sienna is there anymore operations or recruitments we could attack or infiltrate?" Blake asked.

"Belladonna, we are here to relax. I have looked around and unless you literally want to go to the southeast of Vale, there is no where to look! Now calm down workaholic." Sienna said condescendingly.

"I am not a workaholic I'm only-."

"Trying to uphold the good relationships humans and fauna have in this word and you should be taking this more seriously to." Jaune and Sienna deadpanned together.

"Do I… no, you two do have to take this more seriously." Blake said.

"Belladonna if you-." Sienna was interrupted when a raccoon tailed faunus opened then closed the door. Sienna immediately recognized him.

"Sly?"

* * *

Sun walked out of the dance floor bummed out that Blake ditched him.

A figure ran up to him. "Sun Wukong." Weiss said.

"Oh um, hey Weiss. Do you need something." Sun asked.

"Well, I was wondering… or I saw Blake leave you."

"Yeah, I guess Yang tired her out." Sun weakly justified.

"I don't have a date, the planning and well Blake left no room to ask around." Weiss said.

"I see." Sun said.

"*Clears throat* I was wondering, since neither of us have a date… we could dance together." Weiss raised her hand out voice full of hope.

"... Sure lets do it!" Sun eagerly accepted her hand and walked out to the dance floor.

It would be a wonderful time.

* * *

"Sly? Who's Sly?" Blake asked.

"He was one of the members of my rescue before Jaune was executed." Sienna explained.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

"To warn you. Perry asked me to come here since her certainly couldn't. The fang is coming here for Arc." Sly explained.

"What why!?" Blake said.

"Every huntsman from four schools all in one place with a hundred percent guarantee they won't have a single weapon on any of them. It's such a golden opportunity I wonder why we didn't do it in the cannon show, I mean a long time ago!" Sly said.

"No I mean why Jaune? Wouldn't Sienna be the priority." Blake asked.

"It's being spearheaded by your ex Belladonna." Sly explained.

"Adam!" Blake cried out.

"No, I mean your other ex Ilia. She's here and has infiltrators read to pacify the teachers then take Arc." Sly said.

"We need to stop them." Jaune made a move to leave, but Sly stopped him.

"Arc she is after you! You can't just gift wrap yourself to her." Sly explained.

"I am not going to stand idly by and let this happen!" Jaune said firmly.

"*Sigh* Ok just turn around for me, just for a second." Sly asked.

Jaune was confused but complied. "So what am I doing *Whack*." Sly hit the back of Jaune's head hard causing Jaune to lose consciousness and fall back. Sly caught him and lowered him down.

"Alright lets go." Sly said as he made for the door with Blake and Sienna in toe. They closed the door behind them. Imminently they noticed something wrong. Professor and doctor Port and Oobleck had to faunus behind them handguns pressed up against the back of their heads. Goodwitch, headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood each had a faunus with a handgun pointed in there face and Ilia came in through the double doors of the ballroom and Ilia fired a shot.

* * *

Yang was leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby approaches and leans on the rail with her.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang said.

Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Penny appears to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas soldiers.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby cheered.

Yang reached over to Ruby crushing her in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically. "Aw, thanks sis! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Yang said.

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss and Sun as they slow dance really intimately from the looks of it.

Yang chuffs. "You know I think Blake just missed out on something special." Yang says pointedly at Sun and Weiss dancing.

"You got her to come, but in the end it still didn't matter." Ruby said sadly.

"Well at least Weiss can enjoy herself." Yang said.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed.

"Tomorrow it's back to work though." Yang said

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby said.

* * *

Bang!

Ilia was ready for revenge. She planned out everything, gathered the necessary forces, and acquired the transportation. She had told everyone that they were getting the human to use as bait to lure Sienna back, but she really just wanted to try the rat poison and hammer she bought on him.

"Begin." She said into her scroll.

If it was timed right the adults would have a gun in their faces, Arc would be in custody, hopefully cat waifu would be too and they would come in and out mostly uncontested. Ilia opened the double doors and raised her weapon taking a shot at the music box.

Bang!

The music sputtered out and stopped. Everyone looked up at her them the guards. They all looked afraid, good.

"Hello boys and girls, not to mention that wonderful rainbow color in between." Ilia walked forward the crowd backing away as they moved into it.

"We are tonight's entertainment for you all." Ilia grabbed someone drink and took a sip before dropping it on the floor.

"We're looking for a Jaune Arc! Jaune Arc has anyone seen him tonight?" Ilia pointed her weapon at some people.

"Has you seen, huh? Have you? What about you, no? How about this I'll settle for friends ok?" Ilia said.

One girl bravely spoke up. "I'm not going to be intimidated by thugs." Weiss said angry her wonderful evening was ruined.

Ilia walked over to her. "Well human." Ilia stuck her blade to her throat.

"You'll die a brave young fool." Ilia was about to pull the trigger when another feminine voice spoke up.

"Stop!" Pyrrha cried out.

Ilia turned her head to the left and saw her. She removed the blade from Weiss's throat and walked over to Pyrrha until she was a few feet away.

"I know you, you'll Arc's partner." Ilia said.

"Yes, I am." Pyrrha said.

"Well where is he then?" Ilia demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Pyrrha differently said.

"Have a little talk with him, bash his legs with a hammer, trick him into eating rat poison, stuff like that." Ilia listed.

"Well you out of luck." Pyrrha crossed her arms. "Jaune isn't here right now."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to give him a reason to come back." Ilia pointed her weapon between Pyrrha's eyes and almost fried, but something was caught on the corner of her eye.

 _"Cat waifu!"_ Ilia thought. _"Whos that next to her… Khan? What is she doing here? Why is she here? Who is that racoon next to them? Wait I can kill two nevermores with one missile here!"_ Ilia removed her weapon from Pyrrha's face and adopted a malicious grin at Sienna. Sienna noticed this and her eyes and ears narrowed and she adopted a vicious look. Ilia was going to take them both, but the doors behind the three of them slammed opened and a figure walked out. She was wearing a black sparkling dress and had a bit of her blake hair draped over her left eye. She stopped, the grin on her face disappeared and instead a look of confusion washed over her as she observed the scene. All eye went on her, including the ones suppose to watch the chaperones. They all of course took note and most importantly advantage of this and quickly took the weapons out of their hands. Ilia noticed this and did the only logical thing possible.

"OPEN FIRE!"

* * *

Cinder was happy, her plan was going on without a so much as a hitch. She infiltrated the CCT and the security that replaced the huntsman was laughable in comparison. She made her way to the ballroom opening the first set of doors and weaved herself a dress. She didn't noticed the unconscious boy lying on the ground or the lack of music. She pushed open both doors, she only needed to find Mercury and she would have an alibi for tonight. However when she opened the door she was greeted by what appeared to be a hold up, teachers had guns to their heads and their was of course over a dozen white fang operatives here! All eyes were on her and the teachers took advantage of the fact, they had all taken the weapons out of their captures hands and the leader, Cinder assumes, yelled out.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The whole room erupted into chaos, the fang unleashed automatic fire and the students all ran for cover, ducking under tables or flipping them over. The teachers took action and ran into combat, and Cinder stood there wondering just how badly tonight was going.

 _"I'm going to have a serious talk with Adam over this."_ Cinder thought as all out fighting began.

* * *

Yang looked on at the all out skirmish unfolding before her. It was chaos, plain and simple.

 _"Couldn't we just have tonight! Seriously!"_ Yang thought.

"Ruby stay here and don't move!" Yang said sternly.

"But-!"

"No buts! Stay here, you're useless without your scythe." Yang said before jumping into the fray. She charged up and punched someone's lights out, he fell to the ground and Yang went to pursue more white fang grunts.

* * *

Ilia looked around at her plan falling apart, the teachers, Khan, and Blake waifu. They were losing fast, but that wasn't really a surprise. Through she didn't like to a tactical withdraw was in order, or a kind way of saying running away.

"Retreat!" With that Ilia made like she stole something.

"Ilia's getting away!" Blake ran after her.

"Belladonna no! You're completely unarmed!" Sienna cried out following Blake.

"What- hay where are you two going!" Sly ran after them.

Ilia was running as fast as she could, but Blake was gaining on her. When Blake caught up she tackled Ilia to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere!" Blake tried to restrain her, but Ilia got loose.

"Get off me!" Ilia slabbed her weapon on the back of Blake's head making her vision blurry and have a lost of coordination. Ilia stood up and saw Sienna approaching and aimed her weapon at her.

"Look out!" Sly pulled Sienna behind him.

*Bang*

Sly fell back.

"No!" Sienna caught him and lowered him to the ground as Ilia made her escape.

"Sly? Sly are you alright?" Sienna ripped opened his suit and saw he was shot in the heart.

"Agh." Blake got up. "Sienna." Her eyes went wide when she saw Sly. "Oh my! Is he...?"

"Dead? Yes, now what were you thinking!?" Sienna's eyes ears narrowed at Blake.

"I was trying to stop Ilia!" Blake yelled back.

"With what? Do you have some claws I don't know about?" Sienna scorned.

"I would have worked out something!" Blake hissed.

"Belladonna, you need to start thinking things through!" Sienna cried out.

"I need to find and stop Ilia before she does something like this again!"

"What if this was one of your teammates!" Sienna yelled causing Blake to pause.

"They are already targets now, low priority sure, but targets non the less. You really need to start thinking things through.

* * *

Jaune woke up and got up. He opened the doors and saw the ballroom had white fang grunts either laying down or on their knees with their hands on their heads.

 _"Man, how long was I out for? Where is Sienna and Blake? Oh, my head still hurts"_ Jaune clenched his head, feeling a huge headache come on.

"Mr. Arc were you hit?" Ozpin came over concerned.

"No, I was knock out in there by someone." Jaune said.

"The white fang?" Ozpin asked.

"No, well I guess sort of… um I." Jaune didn't know how to respond.

"Jaune Arc is it?" Ironwood saw Jaune and came over.

"Yes?" Jaune said unsure.

"Do you know why the white fang came here looking for you? Do you happen to know or seen anything that could have set them off like this?" He asked.

"James this is not the time nor place to be conducting an interrogation. Mr. Arc find your teammates and return to your dorm room and rest. Tomorrow come to my office at seven o'clock no a moment later." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Jaune left and found Sienna, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"Jaune! Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll be fine with some rest Pyr. Lets go to the dorm." Jaune said walking away, but stopped and turned to Sienna.

"I'm sorry we couldn't dance tonight." He said.

"I'll hold you to a dance Jaune now get going, I'll get a shuttle out of here." Sienna said.

* * *

"Well, this certainly killed the mood." Wiess said.

"Well what you did could have killed you!" Sun said.

"I stand by what I did."

"So, I liked our dance together. What about you?" Sun said hopefully.

"Despite it only being a few minutes long, I had a good time. It really brighten the mood for me." Weiss said smiling.

"*Clears throat* Well, do you want to go... get some food some time to make up for how short it was?" Sun asked.

"Sun wukong, are you asking me on a date?" Wiess asked.

"Yes?" Sun said unsure.

Wiess smiled at him. "Sure, but I'll pick the venue and you'll wear a tie there, got it?"

Sun smiled. "Got it!"

* * *

JNPR arrived at their dorm a few minutes later. Jaune removed his shoes, jacket, and tie. He couldn't be bothered with anything else.

 _"They won't sit around and let something like this slide, they will retaliate for this. Today your friends all become priority targets along with the two of us."_ What Sienna said on their attack on the hotel room came coursing through Jaune's head.

 _"We were at Beacon and they still found a way."_ Jaune thought.

 _"They will look into who they are and who there families are. Kidnap as bait, kill as a message, or threaten in general."_

Jaune didn't get very much sleep that night.

 **Headmaster's Office Next Morning**

* * *

"They were here. Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood cried out angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Goodwitch said.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Ironwood yelled.

An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator and Jaune steps out.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Arc. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm a little tired, didn't manage to get much sleep last night." Jaune said.

"Now the white fang specifically sought out you during the dance, the incident at the docks wasn't the only time you and your friends went out." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune, although seeing what he was getting at, asked.

"You were involved in team RWBY, Wukong, Vasilias's investigating weren't you?"

"... Yes."

"What do you happen to know or seen that set them off like this?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't really know anything that could make them do this." Jaune said unconvincingly.

 _"I can't just tell them about Sienna, and everything she got from that folder was more or less worthless."_ Jane thought trying to think of an out.

"Are you certain? There isn't anything you maybe holding onto, a piece of information that could paint a target on your back?" Ozpin persisted.

"Um..." Jaune realize something.

"Well, I may have heard of a hide out or a base or something the white fang has to the southeast. Just right outside the kingdom."

"Hm, interesting." Ozpin smiled.

Ironwood stepped forward. "How did you come across this-."

"Thank you for your time here, you may rejoin your team now." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Jaune left.

* * *

Blake was waiting outside the CTT for Jaune, wanting to hear about his talk with the headmaster as soon as possible. She spotted Jaune exiting the CCT and ran up to him.

"Oh, hey Blake." Jaune greeted.

"Jaune what happened?" Blake asked.

"Ozpin figured out I was the seventh person on our investigation and he wanted to know what made the white fang target me."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that the white fang has a base to the southeast."

"You what!?" Blake clamped a hand to her mouth and looked around to see who heard that.

"Why do you tell him that?" She hissed.

"Blake what was I supposed to tell him? I needed to say something and the truth wouldn't have cut it. Besides what were we planning to do with that information anyway? Pretend to go on a camping trip over break?"

"Ugh. You're right, but I still have a problem with it." Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Well I gotta go to my dorm, tell Ruby I said hi." Jaune said before walking away.

"We have dorms right across from one another Jaune!" Blake cried out.

"Oh, well I forgot for a moment!" Jaune cried back.

 **Ozpin's Office**

* * *

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood said.

Glynda growls in frustration. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring dick-!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin interrupted.

"Well, he does."

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin said.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait-!"

Ozpin abruptly stands from his chair. "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

"You have scouts?" Ironwood asked.

"Scouts, students. What the real difference." Ozpin said.

Glynda couldn't help but pinch her nose and sigh.

* * *

Blake opened the door to her dorm and her cat like instincts flared up for some reason.

"Oh! Blake meet Zwei!" Ruby said holding up a corgi.

"AGH!" Blake freaked out and jumped up on a desk crouching down and tensing up. "What is that doing here!" Blake hissed at demon in her room.

Everyone was taken back by this, but Ruby nevertheless responded.

"My dad sent him in a mail tube, he said it was for protection against something." Ruby said innocently.

"He sent a dog in the mail!" Asked Blake.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time Blakey!" Yang said.

Blake looks at the dog with dread. "Your father or your dog?"

"This adorable thing is going to wiv wif us foweva." Weiss said.

"Just please keep it away from my belongings." Blake.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Goodwitch said over the intercom.

"Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you." Weiss speech deteriorates into incomprehensible baby talk.

Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from the desk avoiding Zwei.

Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

* * *

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Goodwitch said.

Ozpin: Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale.

 **No I'm not actually going to repeat what Ozpin said.**

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby stated.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang pumped her fist in the air.

"Let's check search and destroy!" Weiss suggested.

They all walk over to a hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby read.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake said showing a rare sense of enthusiasm.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang agreed.

Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

Weiss threw her hands in the air. "Wonderful!"

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin said suddenly appearing.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin quietly accused.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast?" Ozpin asked.

"Um... well…" Ruby was unsure how to answer.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby said grateful.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Ozpin said before walking away.

* * *

"I don't know fall." Adam said into his scroll.

"How do you not know what your people do these days?" Cinder asked.

"Whatever this was it wasn't sanction by me, they all went against my orders."

"Well whoever they are I want to know, so I can burn them to a crisp. They could have ruined everything."

"I'll discipline my people my way Fall. Goodbye now." Adam ended the call.

 _"This tip with Ironwood better be pursued. I need some good news for once."_ Adam thought rubbing his head.


	26. Chapter 46

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Ilia." Adam said with venom to the chameleon faunas in front of him.

"I want you to tell me in detail why you were at the Beacon dance?" He asked.

"I wanted to avenge cat waifu's left kitty ear, the human was most certainly there and-."

"Stop. Referring to Blake as CAT WAIFU!" Adam yelled out.

"What did you even achieve in all this!"

"Uh."

"Don't even try to answer that! *Sigh* I'm sending you to mountain Glenn you will join in with the operation and you will NOT leave until it's over, understood?"

"Yes."

"I said understood!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good!"

* * *

"So what mission do you guys wanna go on?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine with whatever we go on." Pyrrha said.

"Ren, Nora what do you think?" Jaune turned, but found they weren't there. He looked around and saw them scanning a mission board.

"Hey, guys! You have a mission?" Jaune asked jogging up to them.

"This one." Ren pointed to one.

Hunters needed for shadowing a Sheriff of Mirona.

"Oh, well are you certain-."

"This one" Ren insisted.

"I think one that will give us more action to train in will-."

"This! One!" Ren said sternly.

 _"... The heck did this come from?"_ Jaune thought.

Pyrrha and Jaune shared a glance.

"Sorry. I just… really need to go here." Ren said.

"Ok." Jaune said selecting the mission from the board.

"Do you know anyone from there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Used to, he's… no longer with us." Nora said somberly.

"... Well! Now that we have our mission let's go outside, no need to remain crowded in here." Jaune suggested.

* * *

Perry hadn't heard from Sly.

He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but a gut feeling wasn't making his thoughts better. Though those feeling could also be that he was stuck in Mountain Glenn's underground city. It was no way safe. Safer than being top side but unsafe in general. They were loading dust on a train left behind. It was in decent condition and the tunnel, aside from some debris, was for the most part clear. It was the perfect attack plan, lead the grimm to Vale and unleash them on the downtown area. But Sly, what happened back with Sienna was a complete unknown to Perry and he to find out what happened.

"Hey! Quit lollygagging and load up the damn crates!" Torchwick yelled out to Perry.

 _"To think I seriously have to take orders from him. Well just get this job done and get back. This can't end badly for us."_ Perry thought.

* * *

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said positive and upbeat before suddenly becoming as depressed as her team halfway through.

"Save the world?" Nora cried out.

Team RWBY turns around to see team JNPR approaching.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren" Nora said being overly dramatic.

"Where are you guys going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh you know, just outside the kingdom." Ruby said.

"Well so are we!" Jaune said.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha said.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren mention.

"Then you can party with us tonight! We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said as he and Sun approach the two groups.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun added.

" Four minutes, ladies!" Oobleck yelled out from the airship to Team RWBY, who are embarrassed.

"Well, uh... wish us luck!" Rudy said and with that everyone disband, either back to Beacon or towards their mission.

"They have to go with Oobleck of all people! We definitely got lucky!" Nora said.

*Ding*

Jaune's scroll signifies it has received a message. He pulled it out and noticed it was from Sienna.

Jaune come to my apartment we need to talk now.

It read.

"I, um, I need to… bye!" Jaune said and left the rest of his team.

* * *

 _"Mountain Glenn. What will we find there? What are the white fang planning? Why establish themselves outside of the city? What do they hope to gain? Is Adam there?"_ All these questions were flowing through Blakes mind as they approach the fallen city. She would find answers here or her name wasn't Blake Belladonna.

* * *

 **Sienna's Apartment**

Jaune opened the door with the spare key he had.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Jaune said.

"Yes, what happened at the dance was completely unexpected. It seriously shows how bold the white fang is getting now. They wanted you and were willing to attack Beacon during its dance to do it." Sienna said.

"Yeah, we were in a tight spot then and their."

"If an attack on Beacon failed once, they will try again with a bigger force and when its vulnerable again. So I need to know right here and right now. When are you going to your mission?"  
"Tomorrow morning."

"Ok good." Sienna felt relief.

"You think the white fang will try something?"

"Jaune, in three days Beacon with be operating on skeleton crew, most of the students there will be the exhausted ones that just come back from there how lacks luster the security still is even though what happened it would still be likely they would try again with a more skilled team."

"..." Jaune thought about it for a moment.

"Jaune no, you are not going to stay there."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you very intimately by now."

"What if something does happen?"

"You being there will just incite them them even more!"

"I can just go when I know of a very real threat looming!"

Sienna grabbed Jaune's head and stared into his eyes. Their noises were an inch apart.

"Jaune, promise me as an Arc you will not stay in Beacon and you WILL go on your mission." Sienna said firmly.

"... I can't just do that-."

"Jaune please. For me."

"... I Jaune Arc are promise on the Arc name that I will not stay at Beacon."

Sienna smiled. "Thank you." She let go of him, but was pulled into an embrace when two arms wrapped around her waist. Jaune propped his head onto Sienna's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"You know, that dress must have been hard for you to get a hold of."

"It was, it took me five different stores and three hundred lien."

"Why don't I make you feel better about it?~"

"Yes, why don't you?~"

Jaune lifted her up and Sienna wrapped her legs around him. He brought her way to the bed room and pushed opened the door, laying her down on the bed they immediately got into a kiss.

Jaune made his effort to take off Sienna's shirt, pulling it off her form before going around to her bra strap. Unhooking it he tossed it away and revealing her breast, he gave one of them a good squeeze making Sienna moan. Sienna not wanting to be undone, removed Jaune's hoodie and shirt throwing it behind her. They both broke the kiss for air and then removed their own pants. Jaune leaned in and position himself.

"Be gentle will you?" Jaune asked as much.

Sienna responded by softly biting Jaune's shoulder and bringing her claws to bare and positioning them at Jaune's back.

"*Sigh* I guess not." With that Jaune thrusted forward.

* * *

 **Beacon Air Pads**

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked as she walked up to Ironwood, who was looking out from the landing docks of Beacon academy to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings.

"Arm was acting up." Ironwood said looking back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand.

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda said approaching all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood said.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." Glynda said firmly.

"That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively." Ironwood said laughing humorously.

"You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it." Glynda said putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering." She says dropping her hand. "There is something else." Ironwood said.

"What?" Glynda asked.

"I recently received an anonymous tip on someone, but… I just don't know." He said unsure.

 _"James unsure on something? Must be serious."_ She thought.

"I've received a lead that may help me find Sienna Khan here in Vale, or at least someone close to her." He explained.

"What? That's amazing news, if we can get Khan then we can do serious damage to the white fang."

"I believe it can lead me to her husband, but I don't really know if I want to go down this route."

"James, if you can find anything I don't see what could be extremely damaging. If something goes wrong I'll help you. I know Ozpin would say the same."

"... Thank you. I appreciate the support." Ironwood said as they stared into the distance together.

 _"Roland old friend. I'm sorry."_ Ironwood thought.

* * *

Blake has taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag she had been lying on. Suddenly Zwei wakes and stands up then he runs off.

"Huh? Zwei go back to bed, Zwei!" Blake if forced to chase after the dog. Blake wanders out of the building, looking for Zwei.

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" Blake spots Zwei urinating on some ruins.

"Ugh! This is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" Blake complained.

"What was that?" A voice

Having heard them Blake hides behind some ruins.

"What was what?" A white fang member into view.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something."

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

As they walk away, Blake and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Blake hides behind a corner, and takes a look out seeing them enter.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Blake said showing a rare sight of excitement, She brings out her scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says Low Signal.

"Agh! Come on!" Blake and Zwei hurry off down the street tp get the others. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Blake grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. She lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and she gets up dazed, and nearby door bursts open to reveal two white fang guards.

"Huh! Where did she come from?" One asked.

As the guards walk forward, Blake can barely back away only to end up on the very edge of the platform. Blake reaches back for her katana, only to realize that she doesn't have it. Both guards approach her, and one of them grabs her arm.

"Hands off!" Blake jerks her arm out of the guard's hand and gives a weak punch him. It has very little effect, and on of them punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

"Ilia is definitely gonna wanna see her."

* * *

"Hey Blake, it's my...Blake? Hey, where's Blake?" Yang said.

"What?" Oobleck asks.

Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

"Zwei?" Yang looks at the corgi.

"What's going on? Where is Blake?" Ruby asks.

"Grab your weapons! Ms. Belladonna may be in trouble." Oobleck said.

* * *

Blake awakes to the two Guards who caught her dragging her by both arms through the underground city. All around her, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?"

"Sorry sir!"

"Hey Ilia! Found something you might want to see!"

"Is it good or bad? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." Ilia said inside of a railcar.

"Um, it's your 'waifu'"

"What?" Ilia leans out through the doorway and smiles on the sight of Blake.

* * *

Zwei leads Oobleck and RW(B)Y to the hole that Blake fell into, and Yang spots Gambol shroud next to the hole.

"This can't be good." Oobleck remarks.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Ilia." Blake narrowed her eyes and ears

"Blake, if your here that must mean your friends are here too. Where are they?" Ilia asked her kitty.

"When they find out I'm gone they'll come looking for me. This little operation of yours won't exist for much longer."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation, my love. What were planning is going to shake Vale to its core. Prove just how laxs the defenders have become. " Ilia explained.

"My friends will come for me." Blake said firmly

"Yes, they will." Ilia smiled and pulled out some powder throwing it in Blake's face.

"*Cough* What was that?" Blake asked.

"Something that will make the trip out of here easier for me." Ilia said as Blake lost consciousness.

* * *

Jaune was snug in bed sleeping inside his dorm.

"Mm, Sienna…" Jaune mutters in his sleep.

*Ring*

Jaune suddenly wakes up to a call on his Scroll, with the ringtone playing.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Hello?" Jaune says into the scroll

"Screech!"

"Ah!" Jaune pulls the scroll away from his ear.

"Screech!"

*Beep*

"The hell was that?"

* * *

 **Later**

Team JNPR was walking towards their bullhead.

"I'm just concerned ok." Jaune said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha reassured.

"You think?" Jaune asked still uneasy.

"It was probably just a butt dial Jaune." Nora suggested.

Ren spoke up. "Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission."

"Yeah we're gonna be deputies!" Nora cheered.

"It's just, I just got this feeling... I don't know." Jaune said.

"Jaune…" Before Pyrrha could continue alarms suddenly ring out as they see the city up in smoke.

Jaune eye widened. "We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!"

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time. Take us into the city!" Jaune said as the team boards their Bullhead.

* * *

As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury, Cinder, and Emerald watch nearby.

"You don't think…" Emerald wonders

"Sure looks like it." Mercury confident in his word.

"That's still days away!" Emerald cried out.

"Well apparently it's going to be now." Mercury wonders.

Cinder looks on at the city.

 _"First the dance now this? How can this get worse?"_ She wonders.

* * *

 **Oh boy. Ilia has Blake, Sienna's concern is getting larger the more and more danger they experience, Ironwood is looking into Adam's tip, and I've gotten really close to making an actually lemon scene. What will happen in the next chapter? You'll have to wait until January, that much is certain to me. Anyway if you'll all wondering why this is progressing really fast, well do I need to show all of their whole trip to mountain Glenn? DO I need to have to show the train fight all over again? No, it's frankly unnecessary to it. This is about Sienna, Jaune, and Blake, everyone else are just side characters used to help progress the story. Anyway see you in January!**


	27. Chapter 47

**I am back! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! Now for the continuation of this story and as always**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Team RWBY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Creeps, Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing an aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren soon follow.  
"Let's move!" Jaune ordered and JNPR charged into combat.

Pyrrha begins elegantly copping apart Beowolfs with Milo and turns her weapon into a spear and jabbing it into a Creep's mouth. Nora took Magnhild and spun it around her knocking Grimm back then fired grenades bombarding the clusters around her. Ren just fried Stormflower at any Grimm coming at him and copping off their limbs when they tried to attack him. Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him about to attack. Jaune ducks then jabbs his sword into its stomach, collapsing his shield, he uses both hands to pull Crocea Mors across seppuku-ing it. Standing up another Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Jaune from behind however it was gunned down by a dropship machine gun. Looking up everyone sees. A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knights, they land and start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. She pulls out her revolvers and fires dust rounds at the Grimm quickly gunning them down. When all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the breach comes Zwei, followed by Oobleck in a damaged Paladin. An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. As Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Creeps with its spikes. Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks a Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with her telekinesis.

* * *

 _"Monty amighty. That was intense."_ Jaune thought while looking around at disintegrating Grimm and corpses of civilians. He looked over to team RWBY noticing the B missing. _"Oh no. Don't tell me!"_ He thought running over.

"Ah, thank goodness it's over!" Yang said exhausted.

"It's not over Yang! Blake is still missing! If she wasn't on the train she must have been captured by the White Fang!" Weiss cried out.

"Blake's been captured?" RW(B)Y looks over to see Jaune jogging over to them.

"How? What happened?" Jaune said joined the group.

"We got separated at Glenn and she fell down a whole. Blake is all about getting intel about the White Fang, if she wasn't on that train she's either captured or… no longer with us." Yang said somberly.

Ruby's face hardened. "Blake is alive and needs us to help her." She said firmly.

"Well if we're going against the White Fang again we need to get some support. I'll call Sie- Silene." Jaune replied.

Weiss pulled out her scroll. "I'll call Sun and have him bring Neptune." She hit Sun's picture on her contacts list.

Sun pick up no a second later. "Whats up? You good?" He asked concerned.

"Blake is missing and presumed captured by the White Fang. We need you and Neptune to help, can we count on you?" Weiss asked.

"Hey snow angel we got your guys back! I see you over there! We're coming!" The call ended and she saw Sun and Neptune running over.

* * *

Jaune had his scroll out and Sienna picked up.

"Yes Jaune? I'm hearing about the breach, are you there?" She asked.

"Yeah and I assure you I'm fine. Look Blake has been captured and we need to find her, can we come to your place and figure things out?" Jaune said hopefully.

"...*Sigh* Fine just get over here and bring as many of your friends as possible. I think I know where Belladonna might being held."

"Alright thank you Sienna! Well be there soon." Jaune hung up.

"Sienna?" Ruby asked.

 _"Shit!"_

"...O-Oh, man oops I mean to say Silene. Just said the wrong thing you know. Heh." Jaune said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mm, Ok." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders.

 _"Whew. That was close."_

* * *

Ozpin aloofly stares outside his window.  
 _"Silene Arc. Who really are you? Where really are you from? How did you meet Jaune Arc? Why did you get married with him? What is your relations in Mistral?"_ Ozpin had so many questions with no answers at all. He wasn't use to not knowing anything, being as old as he was Ozpin knew how to gather information. So someone he couldn't find anything became beyond frustrating. He would find out about this woman and if or what is her connection with Raven. The last thing he needed was for her to be involved in this. Even if it was unintentional.  
"Ozpin? Ozpin!" A counselor said.  
Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk.

"Yes, Councilman." Ozpin sips his mug looking at the video feed of the councilmen on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.  
"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." The counselor said  
Ozpin merely sips from his mug again.  
Another spoke up. "Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."  
"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood replied helpfully.  
"And we thank you, General." said the councilman  
"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.  
"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand." The faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment until James spoke up.  
"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."  
Ozpin gave a blank look. "You will contribute the most to the destruction of this city James."

Ironwood pauses for a moment before scowling. He hangs up the video call. Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window.

 _"I wonder what Glynda is up to?"_ Ozpin thought.

 **Sienna's apartment**

* * *

Everyone was situated around the dining table and Sienna came in with a picture of an old hotel.

"White May Hotel it's an abandoned hotel that was acquired and repurposed. In the documents we acquired I found that the White Fang had transformed it into a Fortress deep in the slums. Now if they have Belladonna they will most likely use her as bait to lure me and Jaune in-."

Neptune interrupting her. "Why do they want you two anyway? I mean what exactly did you guys do to set them off?" He asked.

 _"...Uh"_ Sienna gave a calm but panicked look to Jaune who just sat there finding the wall to be very interesting.

Sun spoke up and became their savior. "Probably because they were with Blake during that dust robbery at the docks. They've gotta have friends who aren't happy about there arrest."

"Well my best guess is that they would have her here until the time comes to use her. Getting her out now will be our best bet, wait and our chances will dwindle severely." Sienna finished.

"Why didn't you mention this place before or call the police to raid this place?" Yang asked."

Sienna just sighed. "If Belladonna knew about this place she would want to break in it find anything likely alone and past experience has shown local authorities are useless."

"Past experiences?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and Jaune flinched.

"I mean with the news. The police have shown their uselessness by being unable to contain these robberies."

Ruby hopped up from her seat. "So let's hatch a plan for getting Blake out!"

"Yeah!" Yang hopped to her feet as well.

Sienna deadpanned at their enthusiasm. "IF she's there we will be going in blind with practically no additional support or help, vastly outnumbered and outgunned, we will only have one shot at doing this right and if we fail the most likely scenario for all of us is death."

Yang and Ruby slowly sat back down and everybody else seemed to realize the danger presented.

Sienna double face palmed. "Seriously? I mean seriously! We are going to attack a den of disgruntled faunus led by a mad man. You all really had no idea what the stakes were until now?"

"...W-Well at least we're in this together right. Right?" Jaune said.

Neptune raised his hand. "Is it too late for me to go back to Beacon?"

 **Chimera Ironwoods Flagship Cell Block A**

* * *

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."  
Ozpin gave a blank look. "You will contribute the most to the destruction of this city."

Ironwood scowled and ended the call. "*Sigh* You've brought this on yourself old friend." Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat. "Leave us." Ironwood orders and the soldiers leave the General alone, so that he can talk to Roman. "I've been informed that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities." Ironwood said  
Roman just gave him a look. "I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."  
Ironwoods crossed his arms. "Really now? Never would have guessed."

"Oh yeah! Really." Roman assued.  
Ironwood just deadpanned. "I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?"  
Roman leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer.

"You're looking at him." Roman leans back crossing his legs.

"Hm. Very well then." Ironwood starts walking away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk?" Roman asked.

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk."

Ironwood replies.

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe… HAHAHA" Roman starts laughing maniacally.

Ironwood leans back. "What could possibly be so funny about your situation?" He asked and Roman quits laughing.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" He waved his arms around.

Ironwood narrowed his eyes before closing the cell door.

 **White May Hotel**

* * *

Blake woke to find herself in a square room, it was a old if the paint was anything to go on with one hanging light in the middle. Blake's arms were chained above her head to a wall. A door across from her opened and a figure walked in in a Grimm mask.

Blake's eyes and ears narrowed when she recognized the attire. "Ilia."

Ilia stopped a few feet away. "Blake."

"..."

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you content with staring at me." Blake said.

"His place has over a hundred troopers all are armed to the teeth. This place was refitted to have kill boxes and traps. Your friends, even if they find this place, will be launching a suicide attack." Ilia said.

"They're smarter than you think. They'll find a way and your be sorry." Blake hissed.

"Adam is coming." Blake's eyes shot opened with fear. "Just thought you should know. Get mentally prepared now and accept your friends won't ever come with in ten feet of this place." Ilia closed the distance and gave Blake a peck on the lips before leaving.

 _"NO! NO! NO!. No one knows where I am or how to get to me! I'm Fucked, with Adam coming to get me! Guys! I'm sorry! Please don't let that stalkery psychopath take me away! Specialty with the rapey lesbian chameleon!"_ Blake thought as she thrashed around in her chains.  
 **Literally Just Outside**

* * *

Everyone was situated somewhere around the hotel everyone was hopefully ready to get started. "Is everyone in position." Sienna spoke into her scroll.

"Ready!" Neptune said.

"Good to go!" Sun yelled, yes yelled.

"We're good!" Ruby said.

"Fine." Weiss replied.

"Ready to knock some heads in!" Yang said.

"No one, and I mean no one has any last minute questions about the plan or their role in it?" Sienna asked.

"NoPe!" Ruby said popping the P.

"Nay man." Sun said.

"NoPe" Yang said also popping the P.

"I have a clear and total understanding." Weiss said.

"Yeah is it still too late to go back to Beacon?" Neptune asked.

"Ok. Me and Jaune are moving in." Sienna collapsed her scroll and placed it in her breast covering it.

"Here we go." She heard Jaune muttered.

They were wearing civilian clothes and walked into the hotel doors and was spotted by a group of faunus in street clothes. They would have believed the five to just be teens squatting in an abandoned hotel. If they didn't know better. One of them was sitting up against a wall while the others sat crisscrossed playing cards. They gave them a glance and pretended to go back to their game. Sienna and Jaune walked right up to them.

"Hello there." Sienna said crossing her arms.

"Hey? Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Sienna, Sienna Khan."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc."

There was a short pause as they all got a good look at them. Then they all quickly got up and drew handguns at them. The doors behind the reception table busted opened and several armed White Fang grunts came out and joined in. Sienna and Jaune just raised their hands and let themselves be taken away.

* * *

General James Ironwood was in his office looking at the most up to date sketch of Sienna Khan. Although no had seen her and lived to tell the tale, security footage pieced together help compile a rough but as good as they had sketch of what she looked like. James deep down wished that it wasn't made. He looked at the tattoos, both sets of ears and there piercings, the combat attire worn. It was all here. For the first time in a long time, James's hoped to the gods that he was wrong and had made a serious mistake.

 _"I-I'll look deeper, s-see if I'd missed some key details. Yes, that must be true. Roland forgive me."_ He thought as he looked at the image on his computer.

Certificate Of Marriage

This certifies that Jaune arc and Sienna Khan,

Where united in marriage on this day,

the twenty-seventh of March in the year 2022

Ordained by Mando Niner

* * *

 **SO did anyone catch something unusual about Weiss's contacts list?**


	28. Chapter 48

**Over fifth three thousand views on my story. Thank you to everyone who's stayed since the beginning, I never imagined it would get so popular as fast as it did. For anyone just join or recently joined updates will be every Saturday unless something comes up, at which point I will tell everyone. As always**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

The door to Blake's prison opened. At first she thought Adam would walk in but instead It was Sienna and Jaune. The where marched over and chained up next to Blake.

"Please tell me this is part of the plan, because Adam's coming." Blake asked desperately.

"It is actually." Sienna replied.

* * *

"Ok so here's the plan. First we need to find Blake, to do this me and Silene are going to turn ourselves over to the White Fang." Jaune said.

"What?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Why on Remnant would you do that?" Weiss asked.

"We have to find out where Blake is or at least her general location. When me and Silene are captured it's likely that are going to take us right to Blake and we'll have a location."

* * *

"I think they stopped moving." Sun said into his ear piece.

"Alright, now we wait." Ruby said.

* * *

"How will we know where you guys are at?" Yang asked.

"Scrolls have enable single trackers. We just need to turn on Silene's and you guys can follow the single."

"Jaune, while I like the idea how exactly will I hide a scroll?" Sienna asked.

"Between your breast of course." Jaune said frankly and everyone gave him a look.

He threw his arms up defensibly. "What? Who would dare look there period?"

"...I mean that is a good point." Yang stroked her chin in thought.

* * *

"Are you guys ready on your end?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah we're ready to go." Sun replied back.

* * *

Jaune pointed to one side of the hotel.

"Yang, Ruby, and Weiss, you all will attack from this side of the hotel." Jaune shifted his figure to the other side of the hotel.

"Sun and Neptune will attack this side. That way will divide their guys on two sides."

* * *

Sienna took a bobbing pin out from her hair and picked at the lock with it.

* * *

"Silene can you pick a lock with a bobby pin." Jaune looked over at her.

Sienna smirked. "I like your thinking love."

Jaune's eyes shifted a bit. "... So is that a yes or a no?" He asked unsure.

Sienna's smirk turned into a deadpanned. "Yes, that was implied Jaune."

* * *

The lock opened a moment later and Sienna finished with the other lock then moved on to Jaune.

"As much as I a appreciate the rescue please tell me its not just you two." Blake pleaded.

Jaune rubbed his wrist as Sienna moved on to Blake's cuffs. "Of course were not alone Blake." He assured.

* * *

Weiss saw many police vans pull up to the front of the hotel and over three dozen heavily armed officers poured out and went to the hotel door to breach.

"The police is here." She said to Yang and Ruby.

"Sun go now!" Ruby cried into her ear piece before jumping down with the others.

* * *

"Nep, cops are here lets go!" Sun said and him and Neptune jumped down.

* * *

"Split on two sides is good, but we will be out gunned and out manned. They will spot the three of us leaving and will try and stop us." Sienna mentioned.

"Well what else can we do?" Jaune asked.

"Call the police?" Sun offered.

"Sun please." Weiss face palmed.

"No really we call the police. If they show up they'll divide the White Fang even further and they'll have to fight on front and back as well." Sun explained.

"Huh. That actually might work." Sienna thought out loud.

* * *

The door to the hotel's entrance broke opened and officers stormed in. The teens in the reception area imminently pulled out their guns, but where gunned down before they could do anything.

"GO! GO! GO!"

They charged over and busted open the door into the lobby where they we greeted by surprised White Fang grunts and an all out skirmish erupted. At the back entrance was the same with three dozen officers breaking into the hotel and creating a fire fight.

* * *

"You called the police?" Blake cried out.

"Yeah, we needed a diversion." Sienna said plainly.

"I... ugh ok lets just get out of here." Blake groaned.

Jaune went over and knocked on the door before standing to the side with Sienna and Blake on the other side. The door was kicked opened and two White Fang grunts came in. Jaune closed the door with a slam causing the two to turn around, Jaune grabbed the rear one rifle and quickly forced it up to his chin. Pulling the trigger, sending the round through the man's skull. Sienna ran over and quickly forced the rifle out of the first one's hands and fired a burst into his gut. It happened so fast Blake could barely have registered it have happened.

"Here take his." Sienna presented Blake with the side arm of one of the deceased and she accepted.

"Ok so the police is the diversion, Sun, Neptune, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss are also attacking and with a scroll Sienna hid on her will track out single and we'll a escape together." Jaune quickly explained.

"How did she manage to get a scroll passed everyone?" Blake asked.

Sienna pulled it out from between her breast.

"Oh. Ok?"

"Lets move." Sienna walked over and opened the door slowly and taking a look around she saw that the cost was clear and swung open the door. They all made their way out and down the hall Sienna at the head.

"Agh!" Jaune cried out the their was a thud.

"Agh!" Blake cried out and fell to the ground.

Sienna manage to narrowly avoid Ilia's whip before it shock her too. It retracted back and Ila stood there mask in all with a grin.

"What did you think you could steal away my cat wifu and get away that easily?" Ilia asked.

Sienna didn't respond but instead began unloading every round from her rifle had until it clicked empty. She threw the gun at Ilia and rush to grab Jaune's. Ilia used her whip to block all the rounds and cut the gun thrown at her in half. Sienna fired but also charged the Ilia while doing so and throwing the second gun at her when it also clicked empty. Sienna ducked down and grabbed Ilia's legs flipping her up she slammed her face first into the floor. Sienna rushed over to kick Ilia's weapon out of her reach and Ilia flipped up and went into a frenzy and squared off against Sienna. Sienna brought her claws to bear and began slashing away at Ilia and she responded with an range of punches of kicks. Sienna was being forced back at the sear intensity of the blows but manage to return some. Sienna took a right hook in the face but she managed to noticed a grenade on the belt of one of the grunts in the makeshift prison cell they were in. With all her might she kick Ilia back and dove for the grenade. Sienna picked it off him and Ilia cam into the door frame. Sienna tacked her to the ground and pulled the pin to the grenade and shoved it into Ilia's pocket. Sienna leaped back an lay flat on the ground covering her head.

"AAA!" Ilia screamed and attempted to pull the grenade out she managed to get it out of her pocket, but it still went off.

Sienna uncovered her head and stood up. Looking over as the dust settled she saw Ilia's right arm missing and half her face was gone blood was splattered everywhere and more was leaking from her body.

* * *

 _"Such a waste."_ Sienna thought as she looked at the carnage.

"Ugh." Sienna looked over to see that Belladonna was getting up.

 _"Oh so now she wakes up. Fuck the Gods!"_ Sienna thought angrily.

"Sienna. What happen- *Gasp*" Blake looked at Ilia's body with fear and sorrow.

"W-What happened!" Blake cried out.

"I killed her. What do you think happened Belladonna?" Sienna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y-You couldn't have just knock her out!" Blake complained.

Sienna just crossed her arms. "Knocking her out wouldn't' have solved the problem. This way we don't ever have to worry about her every again." She justified.

"Ladies, Ladies." They both looked over to Jaune how stood there with the side arm in hand.

"Your both pretty, we can have a three way at Sienna's when we escape later ok?" Jaune finished with a smirk.

"Don't move!" A grunt was down the hall leaving his rifle at him.

Jaune merely raised his hand gun and killed him with a single shot.

"*Sigh* Employee of the month ladies." Jaune remarked.

* * *

Cinder was in side of an office room of a warehouse, in front of her was a mini Seer.

"Mistress." Cinder spoke and the seer swirled into an image of her Queen and Cinder bowed.

"Cinder, what is your report on the White Fang?" Salem asked.

"I have discovered that Sienna Khan is no longer the leader of the White Fang and was ousted almost a year now and replaced by a Budapest." Cinder explained.

Salem's face shifted to surprise. "Why was she removed from power and why is it we haven't heard of this until now?"

"The information was swept under the rug and only a few really knew the truth, for the vast majority of the White Fang still believe Khan is leading them and is the one they are receiving orders from. I have discovered that Sienna Khan is married to a human, and many didn't take a liking to this and attempted to execute him, but loyalist rescued khan and her husband, even when as far as to spit away into their own faction. Khan's Claws." Cinder finished with a grimm expression. Information was always easy for them, to find something like this almost a year after it had happened was a serious shock.

"Who is this husband Khan has?" Salem asked.

"Jaune Arc your highness." Cinder responded pulling out her scroll and showing a full body image of the boy clad in armor with his blade at his hip.

Salem leaned in and narrowed her eyes.

"Are… are you certain of his name?" Salem asked.

"Yes, I'm certain. It was on the marriage certificate I found in the Mistral City data banks." Cinder assured.

Salem looked at the image for a while in complete silence, her eyes shifted to the blade at his hip.

"That sword…does the sheath open up to form a heart shield?"

Cinder was confused but answer anyway. "Yes, it does it was a blade used during-."

"The Great War and it's an heirloom past down through the generations." Salem finished for her still looking at the image.

"Is this boy going to be a problem mistress? I can easily have an accident staged for him." Cinder offered.

"No." Salem spoke quickly glaring at her disciple. "I want you to capture this boy and bring him to me and Qrow Branwen, both unharmed. Better yet I'll send you Hazel to help. He's not doing much anyway."

"Mistress, I can accomplish this task on my own. I just-."

"Did I stutter?" Salem's eyes narrowed with the interruption and Cinder flinched with fear.

"N-No! I just… I will await his arrive before attempting anything." Cinder said obediently.

Salem kept her eyes narrowed right at her, staring into her soul. "Good." Her image faded away.

Cinder was left there to wonder.

 _"Why the interest in this boy? Why wanting Qrow Branwen taken alive and unharmed? If there problems why not be rid of them and get it over with? What is going on?"_ Cinder thought.


	29. Chapter 49

**Hey! So originally this was supposed to be a just an update for a situation I'm having, my internet company has cut my place off from our internet connection because my dad paid them to come over and try to make it faster. Instead it completely died after the guy left! So this chapter almost didn't come out but I had it almost done so I just went to an internet cafe and here I am posting it early! Hopefully we can get this issue fixed because the last thing I want is to delay chapters or constantly pay at a internet cafe or god forbid attempt a mobile hotspot. Yeah this is about half the length your usually given, but it's what I'm able to release. As always...**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Sun brought his staff around to crack down on a fang grunt's head.

"That's ten! What's yours at Nep!" Sun cried out to Neptune.

Neptune sighed. "I got eight of them." He said.

"Ha! Gotta keep up man or else your buying lunch." Sun joked.

Neptune just glared. "Come on we need to find Silene and Jaune." He said.

The two made a few feet before someone appear before them. She had a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side and under her short jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side and one eye was brown white the other is white. She was also holding a pink pastel between her hands and had a vicious smile plastered on her face.

Neptune and Sun shared a look. "Um, hey?" Neptune said unsure as to who she was working for.

Sun leaned over to Neptune. "Think she's White Fang?" He whispered.

"No, I don't think so. She may be freelanced by the police to help with the raid." Neptune whispered back.

"Ok, ice cream lady. We are not apart of the White Fang as evident by the beat up Fang grunts scattered around us. We are here to rescue our friends Silene, Jaune, and Blake. We want no trouble and will not give any in turn. Sound good." Sun explained and the ice cream girl just tilted her head slightly.

"I'll... take that as a yes!" Sun made to run around her, but she stepped in his way.

"Uh?" Sun moved to the side and she did the same, this went on for a while and she maintained her Cheshire grin the whole time.

"Alright. You've asked for it!"

Sun went in for the attack and swung his staff down only for it to be block by her pastel. Ice cream kicked Sun in the stomach then brought it straight up to hit his face. She used the curved handle to grab his leg and flip him on his back, bringing her heel down to hit full force on his family jewels.

* * *

"EEK!" Sun let go of his staff and clutched his crotch in pain.

"Sun!" Neptune cried out and shifted his weapon into gun mode, squeezing off a few rounds it bounced harmlessly off her pastel when she opened it.

"Ah crap." Neptune touched his ear piece.

"Guys we need help!" He cried.

"Some ice cream themed girl just came outta nowhere and kick Sun's butt we need a little help here!." Said girl whipped out a blade from her pastel and make her way over to Neptune.

"Just send anyone!" Neptune yelled then blocked an incoming attack from her blade.

* * *

"Guys we need help!" Ruby heard Neptune cry into her ear piece.

Ruby took cover and touched hers. "What's going on?"

"Some ice cream themed girl just came outta nowhere and kick Sun's butt we need a little help here!"

Ruby's eyes widen at the fear in his voice. "OK who do you need? Me, Yang, or Weiss?"

"Just send anyone!" Neptune yelled back before cutting off.

"Neptune? Neptune!?" Ruby turned to Weiss and Yang who finished off the remaining Fang troopers.

"Guy's Sun and Neptune are in trouble! They're under attack by someone really strong and Sun was beat up!" Ruby cried out.

Weiss looked over in fear. "What? By who?" She asked.

"All he said was ice cream themed girl, they need someone to go over and help them!" Ruby said.

"I'll do it." Yang stepped up.

"No! I'll do it, Sun needs my help and you need to be with your sister." Weiss tried to rationalize.

"It's fine Weiss. I have a rematch with someone." Yang ran off.

"Yang! Wrong way!" Ruby said after her.

Yang turned and ran the opposite direction. "I knew that! Just find Silene, Jaune, and Blake."

* * *

"In short, I want you to find and assist Cinder in capturing them, alive and unharmed. Understand?"

"Of course ma'am. May I ask why you need them?" Hazel responded.

Salem didn't spare him the glance. "You may ask. The response will not come."

Tyrian spoke up. "Your grace, I can help find them-. "

Salem interrupted quickly with a glare. "No, you will remain here and most certainly not make contact with them."

"Of course your grace."

Salem shifted her attention at her scroll and looked at three pictures before her.

 _"Ozma, Qrow, and Jaune. One's a coincidence, but three? It's usually a pattern or it could be a very big coincidence. I won't know until we meet."_ Salem thought.

Hazel had already left, received his orders and always ready to follow. Tyrian's volunteered to help would have been a bad impression on them. It was not what she had in mind for their reunion.

 _"Please be who I think you are. I need them back now more than ever."_


	30. Chapter 50

**So someone pointed out that I had Neptune say "Come on we need to find SIENNA and Jaune." instead of "Come on we need to find SILENE and Jaune.", oops. Yeah I fixed that little error yesterday. OK, now to update on the whole internet thing I had, it's fixed, it's done and I actually do have quicker internet and notice the difference in it. Yay! Also still getting private messages on the whole "p a treon" thing. Please stop or I'll just start blocking people OK? Anyway this of course is chapter fifty of A Knight And A Tigress Find Love, that has 181 followers and 132 favorites. DAMN! I never once when I first wrote and posted the first chapter that it would get this popular and end up having so many good things said about it! Thank you to everyone who's been here since the begging and to everyone who joined along the way. Words can only express how much I love that you all love my writing as much as I love writing it! Just thank you all! As always…**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he looked at the screen.

 _"Still nothing on Silene Arc, not even James had anything to report and that was both a rarity and extreme annoyance."_ Ozpin thought.

 _"How can it be so hard to find even the slightest bit of information on some one from Mistral? How is it not a single source can definitively say something that can't be contradicted by someone else? The only thing I am certain of is her connection to Raven. Qrow did say that Raven let some information that she took in a girl with some serious potential a long time ago and she had big plans for her."_ Just how Qrow of all people got Raven Bradwen to talk a lot and even spill so much information was beyond him. In fact where is Qrow any way? He's been missing for ages, really weeks now and who knows what shenanigans he's been up to by now.

* * *

Qrow's eyes opened and found himself laying flat on the ground. He felt like shit, and brought himself to stand.

 _"Ugh. Man what happened last night and Just where am I?"_ Qrow looked around and saw he was on a cobblestone road surrounded by a dense forest. He pulled out his scroll only to see he only had local communication and was not connected to the tower.

 _"Oh man I must be deep in the wild lands! Oz is not going to be happy that I'm going to be super late for the mission."_ Qrow started walking hoping the road would lead to a town and he could pinpoint his location.

 _"Hope nothing crazy is going on while I'm_ _gone."_ Qrow thought.

* * *

Bullets whizzed by the corner as Jaune tried to look around it. Instead he pulled a knife off a dead Fang grunt and used it as a mirror to see around the corner.

"We got one, no two hiding behind a couple doors to cover themselves."

"We have to move up! We can't just stay here." Blake said.

"We have assault rifles, let's use them." Sienna said annoyed.

Jaune stuck his rifle out and returned fire with a burst before moving back behind cover. They both shot back their own burst, then Jaune returned fire.

"Agh!"

"Alright! Got one!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You mother fucker!"

The second begin spraying everything they had until their gun clicked empty and Jaune took the opportunity to finish them off.

"Ok, we're clear!" Jaune moved out and Sienna followed.

Blake sighed.

 _"If only they could smuggle in our weapons."_ Blake thought.

* * *

 _"If only this wasn't true."_ Ironwood thought.

He tried to poke wholes in everything possible, but it all held together seamlessly. The whole thing make too much sense, it had been crafted so well it was no real wonder why Ozpin himself couldn't find anything. The contradicting information had both of them looking in the wrong direction the whole time. They would have missed it unless the anonymous tip hadn't come to his attention. He couldn't tell Ozpin, if he knew he would tell Roland and if Roland knew it would make this so much harder than it was going to be. It needed to be at the right possible time and have as many witnesses as possible, he need to do this and most importantly, to prevent a major incident with a well respected hunter family.

He needed to be seen doing it properly.

* * *

Yang blew through a door sending a squad of fang grounds flying. She saw the ice cream themed girl with one foot on Neptune looking scared and desperate due to the cylindrical blade ice cream held high over him. She looked over at Yang with an eyebrow raised.

Yang gives a cocky smirk. "I'm here for a rematch." She slammed her fist together.

"Unlike last time I am going to kick your butt." Yang got into a fighting stance.

* * *

Neo's face just settled on a deadpanned at the blonde.

 _"I highly doubt that ya blond bimbo."_ Neo wanted to say, but well you know why not.

Neo sheathed her blade then gave a swift kick to the blue haired boy underneath her effectively knocking him out. Neo gave a 'come on' gesture with her hand to the. The blond unleashed a shot from her gauntlets, prompting Neo to flip her pastel open as to avoid the blast, then she dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Neo simply dodges each attack with ease, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick on the girls guard completely open on the left side. Except she manages to dodge by rolling back and subsequently springing up to attack once again. Neo counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling her arm in with her own left arm, and performing an ax kick to hit blonde on the chin, before kicking blonde in the stomach with a perfect sidekick. Neo then begins pushing her back via her umbrella as she presses on the offensive, blondie tries to counter her movements but Neo is able to effortlessly push the blonde bimbo back against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet. Neo however, back flips effortlessly and she uses her pastel to land down perfectly.

* * *

Neptune groans as he's eyes opens. He looks to the side to see Yang getting brutalized by ice cream. He crawls over and grabs his weapon, shifting it into gun form and trying to aim but his vision was still hazy and his arms were really wobbly.

* * *

As blondie approaches her Neo smiles, taunting her, before blondie unleashes another flurry of attacks. I simply begin countering again and ends up kicking blondie back. Blondie unleashes another blast from her gauntlets, which Neo blocks with her open pastel. The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before blondie grabs Neo's foot, and pulls her closer to throw her, only for Neo to launch a counter perfectly, before grappling her and using blondie's momentum to throw her into the air and she came tumbling down, slamming face first into the floor. Neo made to advance on her, but staggered as a bolt of electricity hit her back, aura flaring up to prevent permanent damage. Turning around Neo sees the blue hair guy, still laying on the ground, with his weapon the barrel of which was smoking. He proceeded to stand up and continue to squeeze off shots and Neo brought her pastel to bare blocking the incoming rounds as blue boy limps an advance towards her. Neo even sees monkey boy and the blond bimbo herself get up to prepare for another attack. Upon realizing how dangerous the situation had become Neo quickly teleports away.

* * *

Seeing her opponent disappear Yang felt smug dispute the blood streaming down her nose.

"Yeah! You better run!" Yang taunted with pride.

Neptune shot her a 'are you serious' look. "Yang she had you on the ropes the whole time. You were barely standing a chance!" He argued.

Yang still basked in her smugness. "She still ran away like a little bitch." She said placing her a hand on either of her hips.

Neptune still held the look. "She ran away because I shot her in the back and Sun was getting back up!" He responded.

Yang criss crossed her arms together. "I'm still counting that as a win for Yang Xiao Long." She finished with a pout replacing her smug grin.

Neptune gave up. "Ugh! Fine! Let's just find the others." He limped over to the door.

* * *

"Yaw!" Ruby gave a swift swipe taking out many fang grunts in hall.

The enclosed space with a scythe like Ruby's gave, made for one hell of combination.

Weiss kept watch and took care of any and all stragglers who survived Ruby's onslaught. Ahead of them White Fang troopers broke open a door but were already firing away at someone else and even then were quickly gunned down by who every that was. Ruby and Weiss readied for police, although they didn't want to fight they weren't above defending themselves if shot at. Instead Jaune, Silene, and Blake all came through the door with assault rifles.

"Guys!" Ruby cried out speeding over to them.

"Hey Ruby how ya doing!" Jaune said back.

Ruby ignored him and her attention immediately shifted to the bowless faunus next to him.

"Blake!" Ruby brought her in for a big hug.

"Why did you leave us Blake! We're supposed to be a team Blake! We're suppose to help one another when we need it! Is our friendship not enough for you!?" Ruby questioned through it was a bit muffled due to her being pressed up against Blake in the hug.

"I agree why did you run off? Again despite the promise you made to me? To US?" Weiss said angrily as she jogged up.

Blake looked on, unsure of what to say.

"I-I. I'm…" Blake struggled out.

"As much as I agree that Belladonna has much to answer for in her recent mistake, we need to get going, preferably now before the White Fang or the Vale police show up." Silene argued.

Weiss huffed, but say the reasoning behind it. "Ok, but this is not over Blake. We are going to have a serious talk about this later." She glared at Blake.

Silene's eyes shifted around. "Where is Xiao Long? Did she get lost?" She asked.

"No, Sun and Neptune needed help and she volunteered." Weiss explained.

Weiss sheathed her weapon and took off a duffel bag she was carrying. Unzipping it then dumping out Crocea Mors, Gambol Shroud, and Silene's chain whip and their respective owners made to equip them.

"Alright, let's find everyone else, now that the hard part is out of the way." Weiss stated.

* * *

A choirs of screams cried out as five VPD units were all cut in half by a swing of red energy. Their bodies landed with a an array of thuds to the ground and blood splattered everywhere with more leaking out of various bodies. All over the reception area and beyond VPD bodies where in various states of dismemberment while a few others had more holes than a block of Mistrialian cheese. None had even stood a chance at the near unstoppable force that briskly walked through the pools of blood and body parts that they had made everywhere.

"Find me Blake. I want her alive, you can slaughter the rest." Adam said as his elite troopers made their way through the hotel.

 _"Ilia. When I find you I'm going to slice you in half."_ Adam thought angrily.

* * *

Making his way down the road Qrow heard crying, he placed a had on the hilt of Harbinger and quickened his pace. He found the very source of the crying, a woman in a ripped brown tunic with spots of blood all over it. She was on her knees. Qrow stopped a few yards way and deadpanned at the scene, taking a hand off his weapon he crossed his arms and gave a quick glance at the convenience of the bushes that were place a yard off from the scene and of course there were bushes no where else around.

"If your going to ambush someone you can at least come up with something original." Qrow said unimpressed.

Out from the bushes came a dozen or so men wearing leather armor and aside from two bowmen to the rear everyone was wielding a long and short swords alike, except one who was wearing light metal armor and had a greatsword. He had an air of authority around him so Qrow identified him as the leader.

Said leader placed his hands to his side and spoke up. "Huh, I guess you've been around if a kinda trap like this doesn't surprise you." He said with smile. "I am Pecina."

Qrow held his deadpanned. "I don't care."

Pecina's smile died and out came his blade. "Well fine see if I show any respect to a worthy opponent." He pointed his sword at Qrow.

"Your 'respect' is not needed or wanted." Qrow uncrossed his hands and placed on the hilt of Harbinger.

Pecina stepped forward until he was a few feet away from Qrow.

 _"Big mistake."_ Qrow thought

"Piece of shit I'm gonna-." He couldn't finish, because Qrow pulled out Harbinger and aimed it at the man's gut. Activating it the blade tore right through the man's gut and he hung limb at the end before Qrow yanked the sword out of the man and let him fall down. The others around looked on in shock and fear.

"Now." Qrow adopted a combat stance.

"Who's next?"


	31. Chapter 51

**OK, so I feel like I need to make this clear to everyone. I update every Saturday unless something comes up at which point I will tell you guys.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

The bandits never stood a chance against him.

Qrow just briskly walked down the road. He had try flying but had seriously no idea where he was even from a birds eye view. So here he was, slowly making his way into a town on the horizon. He hadn't so much as seen a Grimm in a while, which wasn't too much to complain about, but it was still weird. When he got close enough to town he immediately saw something off.

There were no walls!

A town out here that has no walls or so much as a few watch towers was an absurd concept to say the least. He finally got into town, now it was time to find out where he is.

"Excuse me miss." Qrow stopped some woman in her track.

"Yes, May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me where in Vale I'm at?" He asked.

"Vale? I'm sorry, I do not know where this place is."

"What? Come on Vale the kingdom we're in." Qrow said frankly.

She looked at him confused. "I do not believe you are where you think you are."

"This is Vale right? I'm in the kingdom of Vale." Qrow said slowly.

"I am sorry, this is Drakma lands and I do not know of this Vale kingdom you speak of. Someone else may know or you can buy a map at the shop over their." She pointed at a wooded shack that had various nick knacks stacked at the windows.

"Well, thanks anyway." He waved before making his way into the store.

 _"By the gods, where am I?"_

* * *

Neptune, Sun, and Yang all limped their way throughout the hotel, fortunate that the White Fang was mostly dealing with the police.

"Neptune?" Ruby's voice squeaked through his ear piece.

"Neptune are you there?" Ruby asked.

Neptune has to bring the opposite arm over to use the ear piece "Yeah it's me, what's going on?" He asked back.

"Are you alright? Is Yang with you?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah she's here, we got pretty torn up but are making our way towards your signal." Neptune spoke carefully. "Did you guys find Blake?"

"Yeah, we met up with Silene and Jaune. We're heading for an exit. Get to one then meet us at Silene's apartment."

"Ok, see you guys there. Yang, Sun." The two stopped to glance over at him.

"What? We have to keep moving to find everyone else." Yang stated.

"I just got a call from Ru- *cough* *cough* Ruby they have everyone and their leaving, we should too." Neptune explained.

Sun looked relieved if anything. "Good, my back is aching." He groaned.

"OK, back the other way. Come on let's move it." Neptune made for the way he and Sun came in, Yang unfortunately didn't.

"You guys go ahead, I'll get to everyone else."

Neptune groaned. "Yang there is no way your making it to them on your own."

"Yes I can. This is just a flesh wound." Yang waved him off.

"Yang you were limping a second ago! You can't possibly make it on your own."

"Hey, how saved your butts from the short Mcicecream? Yeah that's right me!" Yang attempted to pose, but stopped due to a sharp pain in her arm and insead settled on a grim.

Neptune rolled his eyes. "She broke your nose Yang, and only ran away after I shot her in the back."

"Yeah well... well I still saved your butts! So victory for Yang." She turned away.

Neptune started after her. "Yang! Yang, come on be reasonable!" He's limping was stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm.

Neptune turned to see it was Sun. "Nep, just let her go." He said.

"Sun she is going to get her self hurt!" Neptune tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"If she wants to get hurt I say let her. At least she can work through the pain and run. Yang will have to learn this hotheadedness thing is stupid on her own." Sun explained.

Neptune sighed. "Ok, lets get the heck outta here."

* * *

 _"Pff, me getting into trouble I can't handle? I've punched a fully grown man airborne several feet and had him break through a glass pillar! I can cause massive shock wave with one punch. During initiation in the Emerald Forest I was able to easily punch a sizable Ursa through several trees. I have show some serious strength when I was able to keep the mouth of a Nevermore open to fire into! There is nothing in this world Yang Xaio Long can't handle! Nothing at all!"_ Yang kicked open a door ready for anything.

Except the three dozen or so heavily armed terrorists.

They all glanced at her direction before their rifles followed suit unleashing a hail fire of bullets in her direction. Yang quickly closed the door.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Yang yelled as she ran for dear life.

* * *

 _"No one! No one knew what or where Vale is!"_ Qrow thought frustrated.

He had talked about this Drakma place that of course he had never heard of before. He tried to buy a map at the market but they only used coins. Coins! No lien what so ever, they didn't even know it was a currency so no place to make an exchange for him. He took up residence at the local tavern, which fortunately had a bar tab. Was it wrong that he was going to build up a debt that he would never be able to repay?

Rhetorical question.

So to summarize, he was stuck in a foreign land with no money, no way to make money, no why Of knowing where the hell he was without getting even more lost and most importantly he had no way of refilling his flask after this.

"I heard someone made another attempt to storm the castle." He over heard someone say.

"No matter how many die warriors still risk their lives on some impossible quest." Another said.

"Well the risk is worth it. If I could I would go for the treasure." A third voice joined.

Qrow's head peeked up at the prospect of a treasure. It could be the solution to his problem. He looked over at three men sitting at a table with a fourth unclamed chair. Qrow quickly made his way over.

"Hey there pals!" Qrow said catching their attentions as he sat in the open chair.

"I couldn't help but over hear something about a treasure in some castle. Care to tell he about it." Qrow said propping his elbows on the table and setrleing his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Oh, just a friend is all. In fact." Qrow whistled at a waitress. "Hey hot stuff, get these fine gentlemen another round on my tab." Qrow turned back to them seeing their confused faces slowly disappear.

"Ok, what do wish to know?"

"This treasure. How valuable is it?"

"No one here has seen it, but the owner of the place, a cruel man, keeps it locked up tight in the largest town of the castle. It is under watchful guard and thousands of warriors of legend have died trying to get it. So it is very valuable." One explained.

Qrow liked the sound of that. "Ok, so where is this castle located at?" He asked.

"The castle is eleven miles down the road to the east."

"Thanks." Qrow made his way outside.

 _"Once I got my hands on this treasure all my problems will be solved."_

* * *

 **Sienna's apartment**

Yang finished cleaning herself Sun and Neptune left for the hospital to recover, Sienna and Jaune caught the tension and left to her bedroom.

Leaving Blake to RW(B)Ys mercy.

The silence was bad, but not as bad as the looks they were giving her.

"Blake Belladonna...what were you thinking?" Weiss began without waiting for any of the others.

The young faunus instinctively shut down her emotions and shrugged, "What? You need to be more specific."

"Blake..." Ruby interjected, "You ran off to fight the White Fang on your own. Again! We where worried..."

Blake merely made her way to the couch and sat down. "Look your stupid dog ran out and I just stumbled upon a patrol on my own. I was too far out to make a call and I couldn't let our best chance at a lead go-."

Weiss didn't let her finish, "Lies, lies, and more lies. We had a deal faunus girl, and before you go spinning up another fairy tale, Silene told us about your little scroll calls. So what is it with the Solo crime fighting? Hmm? Are we slowing you down? Stupid humans not fast enough for you?"

Weiss's bait would almost have worked, but Blake saw the inflammatory histrionics for what they were just a feeble attempt to get her angry enough to let her guard down and make her slip. Instead she merely slit her eyes at Weiss before rolling them away.

"Why." A voice squeaked.

Blake turned over to see it came from Ruby, tears beginning to form at her silver eyes.

"W-We're friends. We are suppose to support each other when we need to, a-and you run off, get captured, and if Silene has been wrong. Would have been taken away to who knows where and had done who knows what to you. We would never seen you again! You just... just see no problem with that?!" Tears began rolling down her face.

Blake's mask broke.

She never really put much though into it. How did her actions effected her team. Ruby was now crying, Weiss looked angry, and Yang...

Yang just looked disappointed.

"I-I wouldn't say I see no problem in it-."

Weiss whipped around, suddenly confrontational, "Then what would you call it exactly? Hmm? You keep putting your life in danger with this solo... CRAP! I don't know how much more of this I can listen to!"

Weiss got right into Blake's face.

"Even before moutain Glenn you've been quiet, antisocial and moody! Now I get it is kind of your 'thing', but you had been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made promise to all of us and most importantly a promise to me! That you would let us know if something was wrong! I can see clearly now that you've been running free for far too long."

"Weiss I'm sorry I-."

"Upupupup!" Weiss interrupted. "Your not getting away scott free this time, there will be repercussions for this." Her eyes narrowed.

Blake sighed not wanting to argue.

"From this point on miss Belladonna, you will, from this point on not leave Beacon academy without bringing one of us along. Failure to comply even once will result in you being hand cuffed to Yang for a week."

"What? Why me?" Yang asked.

"Ruby is too young, I'm dating Sun, and the Bumblebee ship was all but confirmed at this point so the writer might as well jump on the band wagon while he can." Weiss turned back to Blake. "Are these terms and conditions accepted?" She raised an eyebrow.

Without any hesitation Blake responded.

"Yes."

* * *

Ironwood was looking into the screen, the Vale council considered his words.

"Yes, it would be beneficial to the public considering this incident." One of them said.

"I agree, I don't believe the decision needs discussion or a vote. General Ironwood we will act immediately on your request."

"Thank you esteemed council, I glad we could agree on this matter." James said with a smile.

"Good day General." The call ended.

James let out a long sigh and slouched back in his seat.

 _"It will be a month earlier and will start with an incident."_ He thought somberly.

The Vytal festival, meant to encourage cooperation. Instead it was being used to further his own ends.

Was that ironic?


	32. Chapter 52

**This chapter has the end of Qrow's story for now.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

 _"How did I get here?"_ Qrow wondered.

It was a thought he had been pondering for a while. Being just outside the city due to some serious drinking sure, but this had to be hundred of thousand miles in wild lands. That much was clear, but how he got here was completely unknown. Raven was the first theory that came to mind. Had she pulled him through a portal and in his drunken state offended her enough to leave him out there, in the woods? It was cruel to leave someone impaired in the middle of nowhere, but he'd never accused Raven of being anything other than a bitch. It was pondered but soon forgotten when finally got over a hill and saw his goal.

* * *

Adam flicked the bloody rag away then sheathed his blade. The hotel had been overrun by the VPD he had to pull out. Blake was no where to be found and he heard a report that Ilia's body was found and it was blown in half.

So he couldn't cut her in half himself.

"This police raid after they had gotten Belladonna couldn't have been just a coincidence." Someone said.

"Her friends must've used the raid to break her lose and killed Ilia. Another stated.

"How did they find out about our stronghold?" One asked.

"Months ago a different hotel safe house was hit. Our information storage if you all recall. It appears we now know who was behind it." Adam spoke.

"That was also the day the warehouse recruitment was attacked. Then later the incident at Mountain Glenn. Anyone else thinks it's related?" Someone asked.

"Blake and her friends have been hitting us from the start." Adam confirmed.

"She's at Beacon, we need to strike back and eliminate her." One slammed his fist on the table.

"No. The priority is the human Jaune Arc and Sienna Khan. They are what matters, Blake will be dealt with in due time."Adam stated.

 _"Jaune Arc, you have ruined the White Fang as a whole and forced away my love. You have made a dangerous enemy and without realizing it."_

* * *

"Belladonna is an idiot." Sienna said to no one in particular.

"Sienna be nice." Jaune strokes one of her ears.

She let out a long sigh. "She ran out and got captured. She is and idiot." She growled.

"Blake is not that bad. She's a little... direct but is all around trying to help." Jaune tried to defend.

"Belladonna pathologically cannot stay still if the words White Fang are mentioned in the same sentence. Nothing you say or due will change that opinion." She deadpanned.

Jaune wrapped his arms around her back and grind his crotch on her.

"Nothing I can do to change that~?"

Sienna joined in the grinding. "I won't say no~."

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Jaune!" Ruby's voice came through the door. "We're going back to Beacon now! The last shuttle leaves in like an hour!"

"Darn it. I should probably get going now, the last shuttle to Beacon leaves soon and I need to be on it." Jaune whispered. "Yeah I'm coming." He made to leave but was stopped by when Sienna pulled him into bed pulling him into a kiss,

"Y-You know what Ruby, just go on without me."

"One doesn't poke a hungry tiger without feeding it~." She whispered with a vicious grin.

* * *

Qrow looked upon the castle with with glee. It was huge stone fortress with a bland gray color shining off of it.

Why was Qrow so happy you ask?

This treasure was his ticket to figuring out where the hell he is. A map can cross with the one on his scroll with a relative location and massive supply of booze, the trip back would be a breeze.

Qrow looked the the large tower likely the largest grey tower. _"They said it would be in the tallest tower. It will be well protected, and definitely valuable if someone is willing to build a castle in the middle of wild lands just to protect it. Well let me skip the unnecessary bullshit."_

Transforming into bird form he flew up and past the castle walls and guards and shifted back to human form at a open window near the top. Taking out Harbinger he shifted it into shotgun form and blasted a heavily armored man.

 _"Ok, get in grab it get out."_

Qrow ran up the stairs finding more guards and making swift work of them. They all had heavy suits of black armor, but no aura. The only ranged weapon he had encountered were bows and arrows. All there melee weapons were short and long swords. Nothing mechanical at all just simple blades. He made it to a large wooden door with a large lock on it.

Qrow smirked. "Time to see what's so valuable." He blasted the lock and kicked in the door.

Walking in he saw a woman with long golden hair and a white dress sitting on a stool at a desk. Considering the mirror it was probably full of makeup. She looked shocked but shifted to a smile and stood.

Clears her throat. "H-Hello brave hero, I am grateful you risked your life to rescue-."

Qrow shifted Harbinger in gun form at her.

"Hands where I can see em!" He barked out.

Her smile faltered into a confused one. "W-What? Aren't you here to save-."

"Put your hands up or else you'll get a serious face job, and let me tell ya. I'm terrible at surgery."

She shifted uncomfortably, her confused look getting worse."I- I-."

*Bang*

"Hands! Up!" Qrow shouted blasting a whole in the wall next to her.

She finally complied raising her arms straight up.

"Good. Now lady I'm only going to ask this once so you better be listening."

The blonde nodded.

"Good. Now where is this treasure is located at." Qrow demanded.

"I-It's me. I-I'm the r-reward of course." She shuddered.

Qrow paused. "Wait. What? Your the what all those corpses out side came here for."

"Yes, are you not here for me as well. You fought your way through the whole castle to get here and I not to your liking?" She asked.

Qrow looked at her dumbfounded. "I came all this way expecting some golden idol or chest full of goodies, and your what's being kept in this tower."

"Yes, What is not the greatest treasure of them all if not a fair maiden as myself."

"... Ok... well... this was a huge waste of my time." Qrow sheathed Harbinger. "Well I'm outta here." Qrow turned to leave.

"Wait!" Qrow turned to see the woman with outstretched a hand. "Please, take me with you!" She sounded desperate. "My father is a cruel man he has had me lock away in this tower for my entire life. The balcony is only the way I have seen what it is like outside. I want to be free."

Qrow stared at her for a bit.

"So where's the part when you tell me it's my problem?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She walked over to him then kneed at his feet.

"Please." She begged, when he was unresponsive she asked again.

"Please." Tears forming at her eyes.

Qrow's mask faltered, she was a woman who suffered, someone her wanted her freedom so bad she was willing to follow the first guy who beat down her door.

Qrow sighed. "OK. You can come with me."

She smiled sprang up to hug him. Qrow stood there awkward and, unsure of what to do, just patted her on the back.

She let go of him and stepped back. "You will not regret this brave hero." She said.

 _"I'm sure I will."_ Qrow thought.

"Ok, just keep behind me and don't lag behind me. If you do I will be forced to leave you behind." Qrow stated.

"Do not worry I will not 'lag' behind you."

Qrow grunted. "Good. Now let's get moving."

* * *

Cinder sees the VTOL land and the side door open up. Out walks a figure wearing a two tone olive green coat over a visible black short sleeve shirt and a large belt holding the coat closed. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts.

"Hazel." Cinder says in an uncaring tone.

"Cinder." Hazel says calmly before walking past her.

Cinder makes after him.

"I hope your aware of the importance of both of our tasks-."

Hazel stops and turns to look her in the eye. "I'm aware of our assignments, I'm also aware that mine is the only one that matters to me. The fall maiden powers are your to find and take. I do not have to nor wish to aid you. I've got my assignment and you've got yours. the major difference is that you have to help me. Are you aware of the importance of my task?" He said.

Cinder narrowed her eyes but nodded none the less. "You will have full access to what resources I have gathered here and I will help in locating and capturing Bradwen and Arc."

"Good. I hope you understand what failing would mean for both of us?" He asked.

"I do."

"Do you know where either of them are at?"

"Arc is some where. He didn't return to Beacon with his team, but he will return eventually. Bradwen is more tricky. He has been missing for weeks without the slightest trail to follow."

"Hm, not only do we need to take them alive they need to be as unharmed as possible. This will be difficult for Bradwen due to his allegiance with Ozpin, but the boy may be easier to take willingly. Does he have family?"

"His wife Sienna Khan, she's here in Vale."

"Good, we can use her."

"Without blood shed." He quickly added.

"This is out of _my_ element." Cinder stated

"Then follow _my_ lead. This won't be hard to obtain either of them."

* * *

Sienna woke to a coldness. Looking to the side she found the space that once occupied Jaune was empty.

 _"He must've left in the morning."_

Sienna stretched awaking herself more before leaving bed. Dawning on her signature outfit she made her way to make breakfast.

KNOCK*

KNOCK*

KNOCK*

"ATLAS MILITARY! OPEN UP!" A voice yelled out.

 _"Atlas? Military!?"_ Sienna immediately panicked.

Before she could do anything however the door exploded over for what felt like the third time this year. Then a metal cylinder was tossed in with a loud bang and a blinding flash. Soon she felt hands grab her and force her face down to the ground. Cuffs bounded her hands and her vision slowly came back as she was hauled outside and into a military vehicle.

* * *

The shuttle seemed as if it was moving slower than usual. Jaune was going to be late for class that much was for sure. He tried to text his friends, but his scroll wasn't receiving a single.

Weird.

The shuttle came to a halt, but the lights went to the emergency red and the intercom came on.

"Attention! Everyone must stay on broad!"

"Atlas personal are entering the ship, please cooperate with them peacefully!"

Jaune stayed seated even as Atlas soldiers had come on broad. That was when the unexpected happen.

On leveled his gun, "Freeze!"

"Drop your weapon!" Another said while doing the same.

"Put it down or we put you down!" Someone else barked.

They were all pointing there guns at him of all people.

"U-Um, what?"

"Drop you weapon!"

Jaune slowly reach down and unhooked his sword from his hip, then tossing it off to the side. The troopers swarmed him immediately after pulling him out of his seat and slapping hand cuffs on him.

* * *

"General Ironwood. We have Arc in custody."

"Good work lieutenant. Bring him to the Chimera immediately." James spoke into his radio.

"Yes, sir!"

 _"We now have Sienna Khan and Jaune Arc in custody." Ironwood thought._

 _"I'm sorry Roland."_

* * *

 **Updates every** **Saturday**


	33. Chapter 53

**You know? I've said that** **I don't need patrons to support my works. What I never** **said was why.** **Now why is actually simple and I really should've said it earlier. P a treon is a place creators go when they need money to support themselves. I don't need support. I'm in high school and food isn't an issue because I've got my parents and they work to feed me. If I was in collage or living on my own in general then yeah, I would need incentive to help me guarantee a chapter every week. That would be because I would have things like bills and food I would have to worry about. Those are things I need money for and money needed by working a job. But I don't, so I don't need one period. I don't need support nor did I really want to ask for it. I have been asking people to support this story though by... I don't know? Favoring or following or sharing or reviewing or doing all of those. Maybe I should say that at the beginning of each chapter with a please added in at the front of it. OH WAIT! So for the five people who said y** **es on the poll I would like to say. Prove. It. It's p a treon . com (slash) Mando9. Really surprise me.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

"Ruby! Wake up!" Weiss shouted yanking her blanket off.

"Huh! What? Is it time for class."

"Everyone up now!" Weiss cried out.

"What?" Blake said tiredly.

Yang just groaned and looked up.

"Everyone needs to see this now! Get up!"

Slowly but surely everyone stood up and made their way over to Weiss.

"This better be important Weiss cream." Yang said with a yawn.

"This is! I was looking at this mornings news and... just look!" Weiss raised her scroll and played a recording.

"This is Liza Lavender of VNN giving you this morning news. The Breach as is was dubbed, has it's confirmed death toll of thirty two with another three hundred wounded most critical. The event was in fact a terror attack by the White Fang using the abandoned tunnel network from mountain Glenn to lead Grimm then blast a whole in the middle of Vale. Critics have begun to pressure the Vale Council into permanently sealing up the tunnel system to prevent a similar tragedy."

"Ugh. Weiss we already know about this." Blake groaned.

"Keep watching!" Weiss hissed.

An image popped up to the side of Liza's head.

Ruby became more awake. "Isn't that Silene? What's she doing on the news?"

"Shh!" Yang was more interested now.

"Speaking of the White Fang some better news has come out. The notorious White Fang high leader Sienna Khan was arrested this morning by Atlas military personnel."

"What?!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed.

Blake was just standing there with wide eyes.

"Her capture is being called a major blow in the war in terror by an Atlas military spokesmen shortly after the operations success in the capture of Khan and a collaborator Jaune Arc."

* * *

"Jaune Jaune's been arrested!" Nora cried out as her and Pyrrha looked on with shock, her hand had slapped over her mouth. They were both huddled over Ren's scroll. He had been looking through the mornings news story when he saw it and in a rare instance of emotions, had frantically woke the two girls.

* * *

Juniper had completely stopped functioning. Her son had not only married a terrorist, but the leader of the terrorists. He had been arrested and was now in the custody of Atlas.

The image of Sienna disappeared and was replaced by the Vytal festival symbol.

"In other news the Vale Council has voted to have the Vytal festival earlier the usual light of the recent tragedy."

* * *

 _"Earlier then usual? But we're not ready for it. Especially with the breach we still need time to fully prepare the event. Why did the council accelerate the event?"_ Glyndia wondered.

"The festival official started early this morning with Atlas Councilor General Ironwood being placed as head of security for the event."

 _"Oh, so that's why... James you sly basterd." Glyndia thought angrily._

* * *

"I did what had to be done." Ironwood said slamming a fist down on Ozpin's table. "I did what was required!"

"Yes, and congratulations, James. You've kick the hornets nest." Ozpin said, letting his scroll fall atop the desk.

"He married Sienna Khan! A terrorist! There is a legal documentation in the Mistral court system. They even have rings Ozpin! He's a criminal and being taken in with Khan is the right thing to do and I stand by it!" James yelled.

Ozpin rose and strolled to the window, looking out of it. "It's interesting how you've used the Vytal festival, an event to promote-" "

"Peace and cooperation between the four kingdoms. I know the story you stand by. It's and economic boost for a kingdom and a way to show off one's own ego. Don't try to spin so it makes me in the wrong!"

"There will be a trial, will there not?"

"Of course there will. What do you take me for?"

"A big headed man, but in no way a cruel one. It must be held in Mistral territory. It's where he and his family lives. Not to mention a citizen of that kingdom."

"It won't be held until after the festival. There's not the time for it."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Is that your goal, James? Keep him locked away until you deem it time for his rights to have an effect?"

"He's a criminal Ozpin, he joined with terrorist and his a threat on everything the kingdoms stand for." With that James made his way to the elevators.

Ozpin just pinched his nose.

* * *

Roland Arc stood in the kitchen. When word spread about Jaune's arrest the whole manor fell into chaos. He needed somewhere less noisy to make a call.

"Roland." A careful voice spoke.

"James," Roland snapped.

"I woke up this morning to find my wife had an interesting video sent to her, a mistake seemed to have been made by the media. I thought I'd call you in person to ensure you iron this out." The tone in his voice said a non-answer would be met with immediately fatal force.

Ironwood, General of Atlas, winced and wished he could've just avoided the call.

"It's not a mistake Roland."

"As I thought." The man scowled at the General. "What nonsense is this then HM? What have you arrested my son for?"

"The charge is treason and collaboration with the White Fang." He.

"Nonsense," He spat. "This is clearly some overreaction from you. I demand to have him released and handed over to me immediately."

"Your request is denied."

"Did I really give you the impression that I was making a request?"

"Then your demand is denied. Or whatever you want to call it. I'm sorry old friend but not seeing the prisoner."

"This is madness, and whole manor is in a state of confusion as a result of it. I'm coming to Vale to set this straight and we'll put this foolishness behind us."

"You will not be allowed to see him." Ironwood said. It proved a poor choice of words, for the man exploded.

"Why the hell not!? You think you can kidnap my son and his my daughter in law and then tell me I don't get to check on their safety! Under what authority do you do this? He is a citizen of Mistral! You cannot keep him locked away without his civil liberties!" Roland cried out.

"I am acting under the authority given to me by the Council of Vale for the Vytal festival!" Ironwood roared, voice raised in anger. "I am give charge to protect the innocent civilians from criminals and terrorists."

"Well la dee da." Roland mock. "You've done a fine job you do locking up an innocent boy!"

"He is not innocent." Ironwood growled. "His guilt and punishment has not yet been decided." he acknowledged "However it's in the best of interests of everyone, the accused included, that he remains out of the picture."

"This is all a waste of time." He scoffed. "If you would but let me talk to him, I might be able to straighten this out and save you time and effort, James. It would also save your reputation with my family, which is in tatters right now. Let me see him." Roland pleaded, but the General sighed and shook his head.

"No Roland. If you or any members of your family attempt to make contact with the accused, they too will be arrested and face similar charges." His voice got softer. "I'm sorry Roland. Truly I am."

"Go to hell."

* * *

Hazel and Cinder just finished the news report. Their target and his love were both prisoners of Atlas.

"Hm." Hazel grunted. "Now we have and exact location and our capture attempt will appear more like a rescue in their eyes. It will be easier to capture them and take them to Salem now." He remarked.

"Yes." Cinder replied, though it was muffled due to her gritting her teeth. "How wonderful of this development."

* * *

Cinder's plans were in trouble.

Due to the acceleration of the Vytal festival didn't leave enough room for her to capitalize on the breach and with Khan's capture it means that Atlas will have a possible scapegoat to use. But with Jaune Arc married to Sienna Khan and the two of them in custody.

Well that is and opportunity she could use.

* * *

 **Now that's said and done. Someone named Call Brig On Over had asked in the reviews, specifically on chapter fifty two, "Wouldn't Atlas arresting someone on the soils of Vale lead to a political shitstorm?" To anyone who may be wondering the same thing. The short answer is no. The long answer is back in chapter forty seven, after the breach, it was established that the Vale Council had given Ironwood head of security for the Vytal festival. And at the end of chapter fifty one Ironwood had convinced the Vale Council to make the Vytal festival happen early due to the breach, a month earlier to be specific. A line was** **put in "** **The Vytal festival, meant to encourage cooperation. Instead it was being used to further his own ends.** **Was that ironic?** **" This was to imply that he would arrest them sometime during the Vytal festival. And now in this chapter, the day when Sienna and Jaune were arrested, and in an excellent move by Ironwood, news of Sienna's capture is sandwich between the breach and the Vytal festival with Jaune being only briefly mentioned and having him called just a** **'collaborator' not her husband and thus having that debacle held off from the general public for now. With the news of an Arc family member is over shadowed by all this news about the breach, Vytal festival distracting people and the fact that Sienna led an international t** **errorist organization it wouldn't really be stretching to to say that Ironwood arresting her on the territory of another kingdom with his military forces would be over stepping his authority or would get in serious trouble for doing this. Really the only one's to respond to Jaune's arrest are the people who know him. Even then he did make sure he had the authority and the ability to cover it up as much as possible. I hope that answered your question.**

 **Updates Every Saturday**


	34. Chapter 54

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Everyone was just standing there. The information slowly sinking in. Until Weiss looked over at Blake.

"Why?" She asked.

Blake gave a confused look before responding. "Why what?"

Weiss's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell us! What made you think that assisting them in lying was ok?" She cried out.

"Weiss." Yang tried to place a hand on Weiss's shoulder but she brushed off and closed what few feet were between her and Blake.

"The leader of the White Fang was here in Vale and you allowed her to stay unapposed! You said you change for the better but how can we even be sure that-"

"Enough!"

Everyone, including Zwei, looked over at Ruby.

"Weiss, we all know you have a problem with the White Fang, but yet again projecting that on Blake isn't the right thing to do." Ruby said sternly.

She lock eyes with Blake. "Now Blake, tell us what you know. Now!"

* * *

Adam leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on his desk. He was more smug then ever before, he lost Blake and didn't get the chance to punish Ilia for it but the human and his sex toy were arrested by Ironwood, so all was well.

Ring*

His scroll began to ring and he made to pull it out

Ring*

He looked to who he was being called by and rolled his eyes.

Ring-*

"Fall." Adam said almost bored.

"Adam, I demand your presence in twenty minutes. Come to my Warehouse, there is something we must discuss." As always, her voice was soft like velvet, tantalizing and rich in a way that might have stirred his body had she not been the worst example of humanity. As a result, it affected him not a jot.

He let out a sigh. "I'll be there soon."

He hated her, 'I demanding your presence', it was repugnant to hear someone say that and allying with her was a hard decision. However if he was the kind of person to always take the most well-liked options, he'd have never earned the success he had within the White Fang. Sometimes you had to do things you didn't like. Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made. This would have to be another one of them.

* * *

"So..."

"Silene Arc is really Sienna Khan and Jaune has been married to the leader of the White Fang this entire time." Pyrrha finish.

Teams RWBY and (J)NPR we're seated across from each other in the cafeteria. They had barely any food on their plates but none of them really had the appetite for it. They all met to exchange information.

"Yeah, that's kinda what we said." Ruby said softly.

Ren spoke up. "I just think we're having a hard time wrapping our heads around this."

"Ahem" Blake got (J)NPR's attention. "Sienna got marred to Jaune in Mistral, and at first attempted to hide it. The marriage is official and was even ordained by an actual priest. Ad- someone manage to dig that up and had her removed from power. Her and Jaune eventually ended up here in Vale and the rest is history really." She explained.

"And you know this because your a member of the White Fang?" Nora asked carefully.

"Ex member. She left and is totally not a terrorist." Yang quickly added.

"Just how and why did those two even meet and come to marry one another?" Ren asked.

"We don't have all the answers Ren. How and Why can only be answered by Jaune and we can in no way talk to him right now."

"Well what can we do to help Jaune? We can't just sit around while he's being held in a cold dark cell somewhere!" Nora stood up.

Ren sighed. "Nora we can't go against the Atlas military, especially when they have a reason to detain him."

Nora slowly sat back down.

Ren saw Nora's enthusiasm die out, it was rare and always difficult to watch.

 _"Jaune... where ever you are I only hope your safe."_

* * *

"It's good to see you Adam." Cinder said with fake care. "How are you finding Vale? I hear you have been receiving problems while fitting in."

"It was a small issue at best, an annoyance at worst." the surly man replied. "As for settling in, it's better than living out in the forests, but not by much. Too many humans."

"But your men are find things to be far more easy, no?"

Adam grunted his agreement and shot her a wary, if not frustrated glare. He was much easier to read like this.

"I won't complain, but the Vytal festival is happening far sooner than anticipated. I don't like plans that won't stick, Fall. It makes me wonder if everything I've done was in vain."

"The plan needs to change slightly, but will retain the end goal." Cinder assured.

"It's mainly that I've expanded our operations a little and gained some new resources. It is precisely in the light of recent event that a new objective has appeared through you don't need to worry yourself with that." She smiled insincerely, not that he could tell.

"This meeting is partly because I felt it would be foolish not to share this information and clarification with you, and even worse to continue allowing your brave warriors to risk their lives without a clear goal in mind."

Adam hummed in response to her subtle praise. Of all the things he might complain about, her making his job less risky wouldn't be one, and she knew that. "Who is he then?" Adam asked, nodding to Hazel. "Torchwick, I know, even if I'd rather not – but I won't work with yet another human. They can't be trusted."

Cinder made to reply, but Hazel beat her to it.

"My name is Hazel. I'm merely here for something unrelated to your current goal. Cinder and I will accomplish this." He said calmly.

"What, May I ask, is this secondary objective you both are referring to?" Adam asked.

Hazel spared a glance in Adam's direction. "None of your concern."

"What ever the reason it better not interfere with my current interests. I want Beacon to fall." Adam snared.

"It will Adam it will." Cinder assured. "All I need is your continued cooperation and the academy is a good as gone."

"Cinder." Hazel locked eyes wit her. "We still have that matter to attend to."

"Of coarse. Adam we require a substantial amount of your men. I mean the food well trained ones, not the crappy cannon fodder." Adam snared at the last part.

"For what?" He asked.

"Our secondary objective of course."

"I thought you said it wouldn't effect me?"

"It won't effect your goals." Her eyes lit up life fire. "That is unless you deny what we need. "

Adam stiffened in his seat and his hand made its way to his weapon.

"You'll get it when I assemble them. I will need time though."

"Just make sure it isn't too long Adam. Keeping me waiting is never a good thing." She purred. "Now you are dismissed."

* * *

"Now that's done we can get back to our task." Cinder said turning to Hazel who grunted.

"The boy is being held in a Vale detention center. He's to be moved tomorrow to The Chimera. His wife is already there after she was paraded around."

"Yes and once we have the man power we can hit the convoy and have him out in no time." Cinder said while inspecting her nails.

"That is the plan." Hazel stood to leave. "Cinder." She looked up at the man. "Remember where are priorities are to lie."

She grit her teeth. "Yes."

* * *

Cinders plans were in trouble. The fall maidens powers were right there and she was block by some blond hair idiot and a drunken crow, that she still couldn't find the where abouts of. The breach was mostly swepted under the rug with the Vytal festival and Khans capture. Not to mention Adam was pursuing someone and causing quite the ruckus in the process.

However.

This all presented an opportunity.

 _"I wonder what the news will make of Atlas and Ironwood when they catch wind of all this."_ She smirked.

* * *

 **Call Brig On Over**

 **"Actually yes you have! In fact I can honestly say that you've blown me away with everyone is reacting to it. It is** **abundantly clear that you have this quite** **some thought."**

 **Glad I was able to clarify, and yes dispute the chapters aren't really long like other authors I really try to have what the characters say and do have a purpose, Sienna and Jaune's arrest was foreshadowed by Adam as far back as chapter forty two with a little misdirection with it.**

 **Hellhammer**

 **"General Ironwood just royally fucked up by detaining Jaune and Sienna without a legitimate reason and by doing so he just committed Unlawful Detainment and Roland Arc now has a reason to raise hell against Atlas and declare open season on the Vale Council since they probably told Ironwood to do it even though Vale has no jurisdiction in Mistral."**

 **I can see I haven't made that part clear so let me fix that. Ironwood has a reason for detaining them. Sienna is leading an international terrorist organization, so it is total legal for her to be arrested by anyone in any** **kingdom because she's a fugitive in all four of them, now she doesn't have control over the White Fang anymore but only Blake, Jaune and the audience really know that, not Ironwood and not the general public, it also wouldn't pardon her from crimes she already committed. Jaune is a lot more tricky, he's a citizen of Mistral but lives in Vale so he's under Valerian law and under Ironwoods jurisdiction, he's head security for the Vytal festival and that started the day of their arrest. Now that is stretching it to its limit, but Ironwood still has the authority.**

 **Warwolf**

 **"Well, then this scam needs to be brought not only to the public eye, it also needs to blow up in Ironwood's face, majorly. This /is/ the kind of disgusting behavior we've come to expect from him in the show, but he's yet to truly receive any personal comeuppance for it. It needs to in this story, and soon, or he's gonna look like a Villain-sue."**

 **Villain-sue isn't really accurate. A villain implies evil actions or motives. What Ironwood is doing isn't evil, it's actually him respond as anyone should in his position, he's arresting someone who has led a terrorist organization and her husband who LEGALY married her, something I have had stated multiple times, so Jaune is at best guilty by association. He is also doing his best to limit negative emotions on a large scale by misleading the general public. Now yes Sienna has changed as a person, but that's what Jaune and the audience knows, not everyone else. Also a Villain-sue is a brand of Mary Sue that decided to take the dark and evil path, kick a few dogs then go cackling about it in the process. Whether it be stealing the Cosmic Keystones out of the grasp of the heroes, effortlessly bringing about the ironic utopia of the other villain, or just generally acting like a cad, they absolutely love to be evil. That is not Ironwood, he is an antagonist or a person who actively opposes the protagonist. He is an obstacle and not one who came out of nowhere. In chapter forty six he admitted to Glynda that he had gotten an anonymous tip from someone on something then in chapter forty seven there was the certificate of marriage and he was nervous about it. In chapter fifty's he did feel conflicted about it and even tried to "poke wholes in everything possible...".** **I am not saying what Ironwood is doing is good, I'm just saying he is actually responding to it appropriately.** **He is not a villain-sue nor is he going to become one.**

 **This was all planned out from the beginning with a few changes, thank you Super mem, and with vol six. Chapter forty two was Adam foreshadowing their marriage going to get out in an anonymous tip, chapter forty six was Ironwood saying he had gotten an anonymous tip from some where about Sienna Khan to Glynda, chapter forty seven showed that Ironwood found a certificate of marriage. Chapter fifty was him accepting it and beginning to plan for how to arrest them properly. Finally chapter fifty one was him in the process of inactiviting his plan. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to properly communicate all that to everyone properly. I'm not good at writing but I will harder.**

 **Updates Every Saturday**


	35. Chapter 55

**Anonymous (I'm not putting their name down.)**

 **"I can see what you're trying to do, but the attempt is mediocre at best. Sienna's and Jaunes (Jaune's) relationship was way to (too) forced and you haven't spent (much of) any time developing it beyond teasing us with clearly cheap love scenes that seen (seem) copied. I know their (there) are other stories that are far better ****One Good Turn Deserves Another, Stress Relief, (and) Spetrum (Spectrum). You clearly don't know how to write a show burn love story. Also Sienna just accepting humanity now? Why? It's just a cheap chop out (Um a cheap what?). You also need to learn (about) something called grammar."**

 **I don't know where in the story this person stopped reading at. It has to be at the very least at chapter eleven. Extending your disbelief is crucial in romance stories where a protagonist is paired with an antagonist, because they are on different sides of the spectrum. Sienna is a good character for this though, because we don't know much about her and I can make up any back story I want, which I did in chapter seventeen. In regards to the sudden married couple, chapter seventeen had Jaune even acknowledge this, "What I'm trying to say. Is we are married, yet know the basis information about each other." He finally got out. Then they talked about one another, or just Sienna because that Kraken showed up. In regards to Sienna being cool with humans all of a sudden, well she's not. I mean chapters sixteen, thirty, and now this one! Her opinion on Jaune is what changed, I thought I made that clear to everybody and yet here someone is complaining about it. Also I couldn't help but notice you used stories from writers who have far more experience and far more time on their hands then me and have the ability to post much larger chapters then I can! Look my chapters are not long in comparison to most people, but I try to make the most with what I got. Using it to express the story to the best of my ability. MY ability, not someone else so don't go comparing me for my FIRST FANFICTION I've ever made. Copied huh? I wrote it with slight similarities to some other authors and it automatically means I 'copied' it from somewhere else. "** **You also need to learn (about) something called grammar.** **" Yeah well so do you buddy! I'm not the best at writing and I do proof read these stories and try to find all my mistakes but I do miss many all the time I will admit.**

 **Alright I think I'm ok now. That really pissed me off.**

 **In other news I have two things to announce. One I made a name change for one of Jaune's sisters, Amber is now Saphron. Just a minor change. Two some people have been asking in PMs if I was ever going to have a sex scene in this story. No. But instead of letting everyone fill my MP with "Oh! Please! Please! Please make one!" Like they did with the P a treon thing I'm just going to give them what they want. I have a account on D e viart called Mando734 and the sex story takes place in chapter ten. It's call _A Knight And A Tigeress Find Love: Round two_ so if you want to, go and see it but it is purely a sex scene and has no story at it, just plan old smut. Rated M for mature guys!**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or** **review**

* * *

Atlas.

The name brought all her pent up anger bubbling to the surface.

It was the Northern most kingdom with the most corrupt bureaucracy of the four. Truly the worst place of human scum and villainy. Jacques Schnee and his monopoly on dust had a choke hold on labor laws, with his approval practically needed for one to pass. Discrimination keeping faunus from getting anywhere in life. No to mention one man had control over the military, had two seats on the council leaving all the deciding vote in everything to him, and is the headmaster of Atlas academy. Which Ironwood was slowly militarizing.

The doors to Sienna's cell opened.

 _"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."_

He waved off his two of his pets. "Leave us."

"Sienna. Khan." His face was blank.

Her ears and eyes narrowed. "General Ironwood." She hissed.

An eerie silence washed over the two as they seem content in staring silently at one another. Until Ironwood broke the silence.

"You know, I've waited five years to see you here, in a cell. I would've waited five years or so more for a chance at this. I thought it would be the best moment of my life, and yet here I am. Here you are. I have nothing to say really, and it's strange." He stared off to the side in thought. "I have studded you, your tactics and organization so thoroughly and prepared for the moment I would corner and capture you. Now here I stand, with you in a cell and I have no idea what to say." He paused to quickly ponder something. "But I do know what to ask. Something that has been eating away at me for some time." His eyes narrowed and he locked his gaze with hers. "Why did you brainwash Jaune Arc into marring you? What did you hope to gain from this?"

Sienna's mask crack a bit and she tilted her head at his question.

"What now?"

"Why did you kidnap Jaune Arc and brainwash him into marring you!" He said rasing his voice.

Sienna snared at what he was insinuating.

"I didn't brainwash or force him into doing anything! We married and we do love each other!" She shouted back.

"Then how did he come to marry you?"

* * *

Jaune was arrested by Atlas and Qrow was no where to be found.

Salem wanted nothing more then to march to Vale herself and rip the fleet out of the sky and tear the city apart for them. That they would do the same is all but certain. Minus all the 'unnecessary' destruction however. Still they always had bleeding hearts and that likely never changed considering their professions. Hazel had informed her of his and Cinder's plan to liberate Jaune, but Qrow was still missing. Where on Remnant was he and when will he turn up again. Her patience had and ample supply but it did end at some point. When it did she would find them.

She held up and inspected the steel blade. It was masterful craftsmanship and she had maintained it well after all these years. It had a green crystal at the bottom of the hilt and various magical runes she had carved herself running along the white hilt. It was all she had left of a life long forgotten. How she wished to return to those days.

Soon the blade would hopefully be reunited with it's rightful owner.

Then order can finally be achieved across Remnant.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Tinwood said, face one forged from solid rock. "You and a seventeen year old boy no less, got drunk at a bar after one drink each and brought him back to base to keep him out of sight. Then develop sexual feelings for him that eventually transition from lust to love through a series of convoluted events. Didn't miss anything correct?"

"Yes," Sienna responded.

She took a deep breath as her eye slit shut. There, now she just needed to await her fate. He heard Ironwood step back, heard him take a deep breath and flinched when a fist slammed into the wall near him.

"What do you take me as KHAN!?" Ironman roared. "You _expect_ me to believe that one drink manage to get you both so drunk you wondered into a conveniently place church, just gave out your names and a priest is just OK with it? Your attempts to throw us off were clever. Silene Jackson, Edward, and Wilson. The towns Shion, Nirrha, Krrish." He looked smug. "All a clever ruse to keep us from finding your marriage certificate. Hacking in and leaving it there to mock us. Unfortunately for you, an anonymous tip lead me right to it and with it your ploy fell apart." He crosses his arms as he finished.

Sienna just stared at him confused all to hell.

Oakwood took it a different way.

"I can see you understand the gravity of the situation." He walked out of the cell. "After I finished with Arc I'll come back and maybe you'll be more cooperative."

 _"After he's done with- NO!"_ Sienna shot up to her feet.

"Jaume has nothing to do with this. There is no reason to involve him here!" Sienna cried out in fear.

"He's married to you. That's guilty by association." Ironwood explained.

"You can't do this!" She accused.

"Actually" His eyes narrowed. "I can." The door closed leaving Sienna in mostly darkness again.

* * *

When Jaune was arrested he was brought to a jail cell inside of a police station. Which was odd considering he was arrested by the Atlas Military. He was kept there for two days before they brought him out to be moved. They loaded him in to a VPD vehicle with two vans, one at the front and the other at the back. It was a convoy, he hadn't bothered to ask where they take him. He never got an answer before so why would he expect one now? Once he was lock in the vehicle's cell half a dozen Atlesian troopers loaded up as well.

"Is this seriously what we got? A six of us and a dozen off duty cops." One of them complained.

"Hey come on its just one collaborator. I doubt the Fang would care much. He's a human and wouldn't know anything to important to risk hitting us." Another said.

"We've got two convoys going ours and a decoy. We'll be fine if they do try anything. This is our easiest job yet."

Someone clearly young spoke up. "Man, I was hoping for some action."

"They awaits say that up until the action starts." Someone said annoyed.

"Attention we are leaving now. Everyone stay sharp we need to protect the target until we reach the exfill location over."

"Roger that last transmission."

"Why couldn't we just air lift him out here?"

"Because that's too obvious. The Fang would expect us to take the easy way."

* * *

The prison transport began moving. When they left the parking deck three motorcycles join just in the lead. They lead the convoy down the planned route. They traveled several miles before a car turned in front of them too fast and flipped on its side.

"Whoa!"

Quick thinking on the drivers part made him turn down a path along side the canals under an over pass. The motorcyclist were separate s but they could reunite when they got clear of the over pass. They almost were when out from an ally way an white box truck slammed into their van shoving them off the road and into the canal. The rear van suffered the same fate at the bumber of another white box truck. The prison transport screeched to a stop as the side of the front box truck fell down like a ramp and four White Fang troopers came charging down it firing like mad another two came from the driver and passenger side respectively.

"Fuck!"

The driver and passenger opened their doors and fired their weapons. The armor and bullet resistance windows shielding them from the front, they shutdown three but the rear box truck had also opened its ramp and four more came down shooting the two in the back.

"Holy shit!"

"Get that door opened!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

The six of them rushed out and began firing their dust rifles. It easily tearing through the Fang troopers thin body armor. One of them noticed the driver was still alive and dragged him deep inside the transport for safety laying him down next to the cell.

* * *

"Hey what's going on?!" Jaune cried out, but he was ignored as the trooper ran back out to fight.

Jaune sat there in his cell when the man on the ground groaned. At first he winced at the mans injury but he saw a key hanging on his left. Jaune slowly reach out and slowly grabbed the keys.

* * *

The squad outside was reduced to have its numbers but the final three Fang troopers were pulling back.

"Keep up the pressure! Don't let oof!" He was shoved to the side as their prisoner rushed behind them with a sidearm in hand.

One of them level their gun but was quickly lowered by someone else.

"Do not shoot! Orders are to ensue he's ali- AGH!" A glass arrow embedded itself into his back m. The other twos attention shifted to a woman in a catsuit, a glass bow in hand. They attempted to aim, but the man with the arrow in him started screaming until his back, where at arrow was at, exploded covering them both with blood and shocking them into stillness. The distraction allowed the woman to close the distance with her newly summoned swords. She sliced ones gun in half before stabbing him in through the gut with both swords. The second tried to react but she kick him where is counts and he dropped to his knees clutching his crotch. She made and X with both swords and sliced his head clean off.

* * *

Cinder watched as the man's headless body fell slumped to the ground. The three Fang members can over.

"What's in there is my prize. Clean up the canal!" She barked out the order and they ran over to the edge, short bursts were heard as they began picking off the survivors. She got into the transport only to find the cell door wide open with no Arc.

"This cannot be good."

* * *

 **Updates Every Saturday**


	36. Chapter 56

**Do you know that moment when you say something out loud then immediately regret it? That's me right now, so I replied to someone saying** **"Really at the length of which these chapters are, I c** **an probably make a four thousand word in one day, that's with my phone, but really it's far more convenient for me to just guarantee one shorty per week." Now I have someone actually PAYING me to make it. Now I know why people wanted me to make an account on p a treon. To guilt me into doing things like this.**

 **Nova Quartz**

 **"you should add Grammarly man, it will help in fixing mistakes that you can't stop"**

 **Thank you for telling me about his great add on! It has been extremely helpful in my time writing this chapter!**

 **Skykitsune**

 **"So you doing the Jaune's the (infinite number of) great-grandson of Salem and Ozzy, eh?"**

 **Not too sure how you came to that conclusion, but you're welcome to theorize however you want! Seriously, please tell me what I wrote that led you to this conclusion.**

 **Guest**

 **"dear writer please make more chapters"**

 **I update every Saturday okay. With this being an exception.**

 **NAME**

 **"Call me curious but what is your process in making chapters anyhow?"**

 **Okay, so this is a long one. I have a sheet of binder paper. In this sheet are various bullet points of how I'm getting from point A to point Z. The day after I post a chapter I immediately begin working on the next one. Saturdays are when I spend the most time working on the chapter, most of the day. Now I do have to confess, it does not take an entire week for me to m** **ake an update, Saturdays ar** **e just the time I will absolutely confirm a chapter will come out. Unless something comes up. So I then periodically work on it throughout the week whenever I have free time. Sundays I don't w** **ork because I want to have a day of free time for my self. Since the chapters are short I do put a lot of thought into what characters say and do, for example, Ironwood's reaction went through two other revisions before I finally settled on the third draft. Anyway...**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

 **One Day Later**

* * *

Ruby stood before her mother's grave her hood still covering her head, staring sadly downward.

"Hey, mom."

She looks down at the inscription: Thus Kindly I Scatter

"Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy." Ruby said somberly. "Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad." She shrugs. "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. Uncle Qrow is still off on a mission. As always." Ruby looks forlornly. "I miss you too." She paused. "Mom. I've learned something about a friend of mine. He... He's married to a bad person, though she seems nice... I just... Don't know what to do right now." She stands there in silence for a while, as if expecting a response. "Everything has gotten confusing and I really need your help." Her voice grows weaker. "Jaune, that's his name, was my first friend at Beacon. He literally picked me off the ground when I was at a low and gave me the time and support to keep going throughout the rest of the day. Now I know he needs someone to be ready for him, but I just don't know if I can. Mom, I am trying to be strong but I need your advice. You just knew what to say and what to do. I could- need that right now." Ruby stared at the gravestone for a while then sighed as she turned to leave.

 _"I don't know what I expected."_

 **One Week Later**

* * *

A training drone fell on its back, a javelin was embedded in its face. It sparked and twitched until it finally gave out. The javelin was pulled out and flew back into Pyrrha's hand. Around her other training drones were laying about, some were shot up others were sliced, and others had large punctures in them, like the one before now had.

"Reset!" She commanded for the fifth time that day.

Jaune was arrested not eight days ago and she was still venting in the only way she knew.

Combat.

Since they couldn't compete in the Vytal festival today the training room was the next best place.

"Override! End training session!" Someone commanded.

The Aura board went offline and clean up drones where deployed. Pyrrha looked over to see it was Ren who ended the session.

"Pyrrha." He began walking over to her. "We need to talk."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "There is nothing to talk about Ren. I'm fine."

Ren stopped a few feet from her. "The fact you'd make such a clam when I never made the implication says your not fine." He sighed. "Pyrrha, we're not close in the slightest, but I would still consider us friends. So tell me what's wrong?" Ren pressured.

She easily broke. "Jaune had been arrested by Atlas for being married to the literal leader if the White Fang!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Terrorist that have murdered their way across the four kingdoms! He married that monster and- and made love to her every three weeks for the past two semesters!" She dropped to her knees. "Who was our team leader? Why did he do this? What are we going to do?" Pyrrha looks up at Ren with a desperate look.

Ren sighed and crouched down next to her. "Pyrrha listen. I don't have all the answers, and I don't do much talking with Jaune. But he is a good man. I know he wouldn't be doing this without a reason, marring Sienna Khan I mean, we should- need to give him the benefit of the doubt here." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to be strong right now. For Jaune and for ourselves."

Pyrrha wiped her tears away and slowly got back to her feet.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"Pyrrha I _know_ that. So let's get you to a shower."

* * *

Team RWBY made it to the second tier of the Vytal festival. The opposing team was out and they were representing their kingdom to its finest.

They didn't care for it.

Ruby was still confused and unsure of how she should be responding, Yang was left to comfort her sister in these strange times, Weiss was looking on not knowing what to do or how to help, and Blake was just... there.

They were at the fairgrounds, stopped at a noodle stand. Weiss's card was declined for some reason, but she barely reacted to it.

How did everything go from being cheery and up best to brooding and silence?

Rhetorical question, but it's what occupied Blake's head beside her ear revenge plot.

"Hey, buddies! How are all of you today?" Emerald had approached and asked completely oblivious on the atmosphere around them.

"Okay Em, just okay." Yang spoke first.

"We're having a shaky week alright." Ruby followed her up with.

Emerald leaned up against the counter. "Well, I saw you guys fight, that was amazing."

Yang grunted at the praise.

Her smile faltered a bit. "So you... You guys know who's going on to the doubles round?"

"Yang and Weiss. We put it to a vote after the fight." Ruby answered.

Weiss spoke. "I will happily represent team RWBY."

"Yeah... We're gonna kick some butt." Yang has no enthusiasm.

Emerald just stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Well, I'll just be going now."

"See you around Em." Yang said after her.

* * *

Emerald got a fair distance away before Mercury joined her.

"So how are the new 'friends'?"

"Confusing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Confusing?"

"They're usually all so happy all the time, but now they seem... Off."

"Well did you at least get what we need?"

"It's the heiress and the bimbo."

"Hm. Well, at least we know what we're working with."

"Yeah."

 _"What is up with them and why are they so mopey? Is this something we need to know? Something we should investigate."_ Emerald thought.

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Yes Ozpin what is it?" Taiyang asked.

"I am sorry to bother you Tai, but this is about Qrow."

Tai became more alert.

"What happens Oz is Qrow okay?"

"I'm not sure about the okay part. But he has been missing for a while now. A month in fact. Absolutely no idea where he could be. Now he was helping me investigating a personal matter before he went off the grid. Do you happen to know anything or did he happen by in the last month or so?"

"Qrow hasn't been here in a long time and I haven't heard from him either. What do you mean by off the grid?"

"I mean his scroll is completely untractable by the CTT, which means he's either out of range or."

"His scroll was destroyed." Tai finished for him.

"Yes, well I'm sorry to have bothered you. Good day."

"Wait! You don't think _she_ has him don't you?"

"It's a high possibility that _she_ does, but I'm not jumping to conclusions."

"Do you need help in finding him?"

"No, it's quite alright. Don't concern yourself with this. Qrow is just as likely to have gotten extremely drunk and wandered off somewhere."

"For an entire month Ozpin?" Tai deadpanned.

"... It is Qrow after all. He's full of surprises." He said after a while.

Tai sighed. "Well keep me updated alright and if you do end up needing help come and ask me"

"I will Mr. Xaio Long. I will."

* * *

*Beep*

Ozpin turned back to a map of the city. Red dots were bars he had already looked into. A place called the Crow Bar was the only one where the tender had a description and tab under Qrow Bradwen. He said that Qrow was snoring on his counter one minute then gone the next. His glass the only trace someone was even there.

 _"Qrow. Where are you?"_

* * *

 _What is going on?"_

Jaune had been on the run for a day now.

Atlas military personnel were searching for him so his options were limited to living in the slums. Sienna's apartment had already been raided so it was already assumed she was arrested. He caught a brief story in the newspaper about this but he didn't care much.

He was a fugitive to Atlas and the White Fang.

The two groups wanted him. The Fang to kill him and Atlas to interrogate. Fortunately, with the Vytal festival in full effect, it meant slipping into crowds was easier then it was less stress full then to write a four hundred word fanfiction chapter all in one day.

Jaune had nowhere to go, no way to leave the city, and no one to go to.

 _"How did they find out? How did the White Fang know where I was at? How come no one is at the fairgrounds?"_ He had been wandering around the fairly small fairgrounds. It was like what thirty stands?

He had been wandering around looking for anyone in team RWBY or his own. Especially RWBY since their fight had ended and the fairgrounds and Beacon were the only two pick up and drop off locations the shuttles took people! Yet here he was dogging robots and still no RWBY.

 _"Why couldn't things just go back to normal?"_ He saw a few bots hold their gaze in his direction.

 _"Time to go!"_ Jaune bolted away.

* * *

Hazel was on one knee before a seer. Salem was sitting on her throne. Looking very disappointed.

"That is most displeasing." She paused. "How did he escape your grasp when you had him right there?"

"There were two convoys. I struck the decoy and Cinder got the real one. From what she told me, the boy managed to unlock his cell and slip away in the fighting."

"Why isn't Cinder here telling me this?"

"She needed to work on an important matter concerning the Fall Maiden."

Her face gained a frown. "Did she really insinuate that my orders are less important than her personal goal?"

"No ma'am I believe she just-" Her eyes begin to burn bright red.

"Tell her, that I will like to have a word with her. Immediately."

"Yes ma'am, right away."

* * *

Weiss was running up the main avenue towards the docking bay With Ruby running to catch up with her partner. "Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?"

Weiss as she stops and smiles at the sight of a woman walking down a ramp.

"Winter."

The camera then cuts behind Ruby and Weiss watching winter, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas soldiers and Atlesian Knights as she exits her airship.

Ruby final remembered the name. "Wait... Your sister?"

"Winter!" Weiss cups her mouth as two of them run up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss suddenly curtsies. "Your presence honors us."

Winter looks around as she approaches them. "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

"Well I mean it is fall, so, it's probably colder from before, then it is now." Ruby said very uncaringly.

Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss nods the smiles in understanding.

Ruby just looks pensively around in the silence.

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss says excitedly. "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" "Vale, too." She discreetly whispers in. "The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

Winter interrupted her. "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy." Her eyes narrowed. "That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss bowed respectively.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter."

Weiss gave a puzzled look. "But, we won!"

Winter deadpanned. "Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter waves off her escort. "Leave us." The knights obey, walking two steps backward into the formation as Winter sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss. "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Winter's hand came down to smack Weiss on the head leaving a massive bump on her head. "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby." She gestured to the girl to her left.

Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head.

Winter eyes her from top to bottom. "I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming."

"Um...?"

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh! Uh, yes, o-of course!" She attempts keyword attempts, to courtesy. "The honor is in my uh... court!" She nearly losing her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up.

Weiss facepalms.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

Weiss' eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter says as she and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk beds?"

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Lisa Lavender for the Vale news Network?" Said a feminine voice.

"Yes this is, do you have a story or something newsworthy to report?" Lisa asked.

"I do have something. You reported a few at ago that Sienna Khan was arrested by General Ironwood yes?" She inquired.

"I did yes. Do you have something to say or add to it?"

"He also arrested Jaune Arc didn't he?"

"Yes, he was arrested on the charge of being a collaborator of The White Fang."

"May I ask what the evidence of this charge is. I mean what did an Arc of all things do?"

"Well, he... I don't know what the evidence was. The General never said anything when he called."

"Yes, well I did some digging and found quite the interesting piece of information."

Lisa was intrigued and even leaned her scroll closer to her ear. "Which is?"

"First I will ask you this. When was the last time Atlas won the Vytal festival tournament?"

"The last time was... Fifty years I believe it was."

"Close. Fifty-two years ago. Since then they have been falling flat on their faces."

"Excuse me but what does this have to do with Arc?" Lisa asked.

"Jaune Arc." Lisa's question was ignored. "Goes to Beacon Academy and is in team JNPR, with Pyrrha Nikos."

"The Mistral champion?" She said surprised. "I didn't know that!"

"Why would you? It was the General himself who spoon-fed this story right to you. Conveniently after the breach and while the Vale council had unanimously voted to make the Vytal festival happen earlier than planned."

"I'm sorry are you saying that General Ironwood is trying to rig the tournament to allow Atlas student a better chance at success?"

"Furthermore." Lisa was ignored again. "He captures the infamous Sienna Khan. Boosting his popularity and public opinion to ridiculous degrees while stirring the Faunus 'pot' so to speak."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean stirring the Faunus pot?"

This time she got an answer. "To have an army and constantly expanding it you need a reason for it, such as an enemy. So tell me what is this enemy?"

"Well, the Grimm of course."

"But we have the Hunter Academies in each kingdom to deal with just that."

"Well... Yes, we do."

"It's The White Fang Lisa. The White Fang is Atlas's justification. So with all that in mind, I did some digging and I found something. Or rather a document in Mistral."

"What document?"

Lisa's scroll ringed with a message. She opened it and her eyes widened as she read the image.

"A-Are you certain of this?"

"It's in the Mistral data banks. You can easily fact check it if you like."

"So Ironwood removes Vale's guaranteed win, gains popular through Sienna Khan, and grows his enemies resolve to resist keeping the Atlas military justified in its expansions."

"Precisely why I had to contact you."

"Thank you for this information Ms?"

"Caroline, Mary Caroline. Have a good day now Miss Lisa"

Beep*

"Cyril! I think I've just found some breaking news!"

* * *

Cinder placed her scroll on the table in front of her. A smug look was plastered on her face. She lived her glass and took a sip, the cool fruity taste trickled down her throat. VNN was sure to have a field day with this. Ironwood would be backed into a corner. He would suppress the news as much as he could which in turn would make him look like a tyrant. Cinder laid back on the couch, content with letting the spark fuel itself.

"Heh, spark."

Ring*

She looked down to see her scroll was getting a call.

Ring*

She picks it up and it says the contact was Hazel.

 _"Ugh, what does he want?"_ Cinder internally groaned that her gloating time was interrupted.

Ring-*

"Yes Rainart what is it?"

"Cinder, Lady Salem has demanded your audience, immediately."

"... I'll be right over."

* * *

Winter, Wiess, and Ruby were all in team RWBY's dorm room.

"So these are our beds. The one with the books is Yang and Blake's respectively. While the one with the sheet and rope is mine and Ruby's. My is the bottom but don't worry it only looks unstable and is in fact very sturdy." She turns her attention to the overcrowded desk with books, pencils, and sheets of paper strewed on and around the desk. "This here is where we do our all of work. It may look overcrowded but is in fact very organized."

*Bark*

*Bark*

Zwei grabbed everyone's attention as he came out from Yang and Blake's bed and walked up to them placing a can if dog off down while drooling.

"N-Now Winter I can personally assure you that Zwei, that's his name is perfectly allowed to be here and I am not just making that Up completely-." Weiss was interrupted by a loud thud. When she looked over she saw that Winter had fainted.

 _"Somehow this is Ruby's fault."_

* * *

 **While I was proofreading I came across this mistake.**

 **Tai sighed. "Well keep me updated alright and if you do end up needing help come and take me"**

 **My mi** **nd** **went immediately dirty with that and I was laughing so hard that someone in the other room had to come in to see if I was alright.**

 **No this isn't four thousand, but it's still pretty long.**

 **Updates Every Saturday**


	37. Chapter 57

**Xellos1**

 **"So, now it has begun. The noose now tightens around Ironwood's neck"**

 **No last chapter was them tieing up the noose around Ironwood's neck, this is where people begin tightening it.**

 **At the bottom it's not extra plot or a poll but, I would like everyone to read it if possible. Anyway...**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

 **Battleship Chimera, Cell Block A**

* * *

Sienna was feeling exhausted, but the small metal slab she had in her five by ten-foot cell was in no way suitable to sleep on. Tthere was no toilet in here, and she feeling nauseous, probably due to the slick paste they were serving her, meant she was constantly holding her gut in anticipation of something. Not to mention her breast felt swollen due to how cold the cell was.

 _"So much for no cruel and unusual treatment of prisoners."_ She scowled. _"I_ _ronwood has Jaune and the general public doesn't know. So he has limited freedom to do whatever the hell he wants, at least until the Vytal festival ends."_ Fear filled her mind. _"Jaune doesn't know anything. He'll just tell the same story as me and the General, of course, won't believe that."_ It would take a miracle to help the two of them now.

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender with VNN here with some breaking news."

An image of Jaune appeared next to her.

"Jaune Arc recently claimed by this news station to be nothing more than a human collaborator for the White Fang has been proven to be much more than the original charges."

* * *

Roland scowled.

 _"What story are they going to spin now?"_

"Jaune Arc of the prestigious Arc family is actually married to the Sienna Khan, High Leader of the White Fang."

Roland paused.

"W-What!?"

* * *

"A marriage certificate has been brought to our attention from the data banks in the City of Mistral."

Filling the screen was said certificate.

Certificate Of Marriage

This certifies that Jaune arc and Sienna Khan,

Where united in marriage on this day,

the twenty-seventh of March in the year 2022

Ordained by Mando Niner

* * *

"Just get that news station to shut it down, Schnee. It's spewing nonsense and must be stopped immediately!"

"Sir wouldn't you suppressing a news station play into-?" She asked.

"It's my job to protect Vale and I will do so my way. Now I want that story taken down and I want it down yesterday!"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" The image of Winter disappeared.

* * *

"Although we couldn't find the ordainer in question, it still raises the question of why such information was hidden from us by General Ironwood. However extensive investigation showed that Jaune Arc was on a team JNPR with the Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos, someone who all but guaranteed a victory for Vale is now incapable of participating in the Vytal festival tournament. This coupled with Atlases horrific streak of losses in the past fifty-two years and the extremely vague charge of guilty by association raises more than a few eyebrows here at VNN."

* * *

"So..." Ruby looked to Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It means that Ironwood may have done all this in an attempt to rig the tournament in his favor. Now hush!" Her eyes shot back to the screen.

* * *

Ozpin pulled out a flask he was saving for a special occasion but now seemed better than ever.

* * *

"Although the situation is still ongoing VNN will update as more information comes while looking at this story from every angle and not just the one we were handed like it was previously."

* * *

Roland came crashing through the master bedroom door and marched to the side of the bed. "Honey!"

"Mifl." Juniper mumbled.

"Sweetie you have to get up now!" Roland yanked the blanket off her.

"Ugh..." She looked up at her husband annoyed."What? Roland, it's a Saturday. Where could we possibly need to go?"

"Vale Junpier, we are going to Vale now."

* * *

 _"The White Fang must be behind this. They wish to undermine the trust in Vale's security."_ He scowled.

Beep*

Beep*

Beep*

James saw he was getting a call... from Ozpin.

He groaned it was the fifth time this afternoon. _"Great. Now time for a call about harming peace, cooperation, and how it's all my fault due to me being 'overzealous'."_

He finally accepted the call.

"James" Ozpin has a blank stare.

"Ozpin not now."

"James."

"Ozpin I don't have time to listen to your gloating." Ironwood stood. "I have something to take care of-"

"Sit down and SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"James, what have you done?"

He regained himself and spoke. "I've done what is necessary to protest Vale. The job I was assigned to by the Vale council and the job you failed at."

"James I know you're trying to suppress the media."

"To keep negatively down I couldn't allow them to spin that absurd story of me rigging the Vytal festival in my favor."

"Is it really absurd James?" Ozpin asked carefully.

"Oz don't tell me you honestly believe that ridiculous tale."

"I don't, but consider this. When a politician, like you are, is accused of something what do they do?" He looked closer into the camera. "They hold a press conference and tell everyone it's wrong and why. Then the media continues like normal until they find something else to put a hashtag in front of it." He stopped to take a long sip of his flask. "However, the Councilman, Headmaster, and General of Atlas, who is accused of rigging the tournament in Vale. Doesn't do any of that, no! He suppresses the news and does everything in his power to keep any and all journalist in Vale from looking into it. Like he has something to hide! NOW TELL ME JAMES JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Ozpin I... I never thought that-"

"You weren't thinking. You probably thought about how I'm wrong and how I take way too much time to make a decision and how I never take actions to the extreme. That I should ignore how the public is sensitive to the littlest of deviations from there natural order of thing and just do my own thing. This James will not just people off in Vale. No this is gonna be global." Ozpin had enough, he hung up the call.

* * *

Ozpin finished chugging the contents of the flask and replaced it with his scroll.

"Glynda it's Ozpin. Did you see the breaking news on VNN?"

"No, I'm still trying to find Qrow's whereabouts. Why? Is there something happening?" She asked.

"James has as one would say screwed the pooch. I need you to forget Qrow and lock down Beacon. I want no non-students to enter or leave effect immediately and all off-campus students to be called back immediately. Get all Atlas students away from everyone else as possible."

"What? Ozpin what is going on?"

"Just watch the VNN latest news then do as I say! We could very well have _the_ largest international incident in the history of international incidents!" He shouted.

Glynda was taken back by his tone.

"...I will get right on it."

Beep*

Ozpin slammed his scroll on the desk and gripped his hair in frustration.

 _"James you fucking idiot."_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, mistress." Cinder was kneeling in front of a seer her master looking down.

She did not look pleased.

"Cinder dearest. I want to know why you're not hunting the boy?"

"I've sent members of the White Fang out to find him-"

"No!" She slammed on her table. "I want to know why you chose to disobey me and disregard my orders so casually!"

Cinder was taken back an confused. "I... I continuing on with my plan to gather the rest of the Fall Maiden's power."

"What made you believe, that you could pursue your own personal goals?"

"I am here to take the power you promise me and destroy-"

"I know why you there!" "Answer the question Cinder. My patience is not infinite."

"I was ordered to destroy Beacon and take the Maiden powers... by you. I don't understand how one buffoon could possibly be so- huk!" The Seer wrapped its tentacles around Cinder's neck.

"Cinder I'm only going to say this once so listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. The maidens fall, winter, spring, and summer will all die and come back." The pointed parts of the Seer came inching close to Cinder's eye. "The relics will remain hidden inside the vaults under the schools until I take them out and even Ozpin will always remain. If you die, well I will replace you with someone else. All that in mind, Jaune Arc and Qrow Bradwen die, they will not likely come back they will stay dead. That I cannot... _will_ not allow to happen. So you will find Arc and Bradwen, bring them to me alive and well. Do not try me like this again." The Seer let Cinder go and Salem disappeared.

Cinder was relieved but confused. All that planning and scheming, she was willing to throw away for a drunkard and scraggly boy. What in Salem's name made them so important?

* * *

 _"What is happening to this school?"_

Blake thought.

Ever since the VNN story and Ironwoods response to it yesterday the school has been in lockdown. The Vytal festival was still ongoing but the tournament would remain postponed until next week.

"Why did this all happen?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know Rubies, it's just something we need to work against."

"But why did Weiss need to leave?"

Weiss was taken away to a separate dorm building along with every single Atlesian in the school students of Atlas Academy or not.

"Everyone hates Ironwood now and since they can't get at him everyone is lashing out at anything Atlesian."

"But Weiss didn't do anything!" Ruby protested.

"It's just a safety precaution. Just like Professor Goodwich said."

Ruby just whined.

Yang sighed. "In Vale, it's all bad news. People were predictable in their response, constant outroar at the General for rigging the tournament and calls for Atlas to be immediately disqualified. General confusion on why Sienna Khan of all people would marry Jaune." Yang turned to Blake. "Why did they She do that anyway?"

"I never bothered to ask." Blake responded.

With the popular theory among Funaus is that she's opening up to humanity. With that would mean a step towards ending the violence. That Ironwood slapped away. Which means more hatred of Atlas from Faunus in the city.

 _"Vale in an uproar, the school divided, and The White Fang still quite after all this. Even if Sienna is still considered a traitor they still wouldn't pass up a golden opportunity like this."_

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

"Go away we don't want to see anyone!"

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

"I said go! away!"

Bang*

Bang*

Bang*

"By the gods." Yang groaned.

She marched over to the door and opened it.

"Look what part of- oof!" She was pushed out of the way by someone who slammed the door and locked it. Blake and Ruby got up from their positions and face the figure with a thick black cloak.

Yang stood up. "Hey! Who do you think you are!?" She yelled.

The figure stood there before pulling off their hood revealing their face and everyone stood still.

Blond hair, blue eyes, large scar starting at his upper left cheek passing up and over his eye.

"Jaune."

* * *

"Why is Vale exploding?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha had left the dorm for a walk. It was over an hour ago so Ren and Nora were now out to find her.

"The public is mad about General Ironwood's response to the accusations against him. His response made it worse."

"Well sounds to me he's just too much of a sore loser."

"That may be the case, but it's not why we're out here. We need to find Pyrrha."

 _"In hindsight, we should have seen something was wrong."_

"Oh!" Nora zipped under a tree. "Found here!" She held Pyrrha up by her arm.

Ren sighed before walking over.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?"

"Its Argus."

"You home city? What's wrong?"

"My fans there are literally rioting about my inability to participate in the tournament. There was even a standoff between the Atlas military and students from Sanctum Academic. Not to mention the news station from Mistral is asking what _legal_ action I want to take." She looked on the verge of tears. "All if this going on and I can't even go back home. Atlas is doing who knows what to Jaune and Sil- Sienna."

Nora wrapped her arms around her waist giving a light hug. Ren himself closed the distance and made a group hug.

"How about we go back to the dorm and discuss this in a more comfortable environment."

"Okay." Pyrrha said weakly.

 _"Will nothing good come out of this?"_ Ren thought.

* * *

Weiss sat alone in the dorm room. She had been separated from everybody else yesterday.

For her safety they said.

 _"As if my teammates wouldn't be enough already._ _" She thought._

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

Weiss turned to the window and saw Sun of all people hanging outside. She walked over and opened it.

"Sun what are you doing here?" She eyed his outfit. "What are you wearing?"

He had a closed loose-collared black jacket with similar colored tie and dress paints all with black fingerless gloves.

"Its time for our date remember?"

Weiss did remember, but assumed it was off due to recent events.

"Sun..."

He jumped inside. "Look I've got a reservation at a nice fancy place and got this outfit all ready."

"Sun..."

"I know its what I wore during the dance but in my defense, this whole Atlas debacle happening made it impossible to get to Vale and find a new suit and this was the best I could scrape up."

"Sun..."

"If you hurry I'm sure we can get a shuttle outta Beacon-"

"Sun!" Weiss yelled making him flinch back.

"Um... is there a problem?"

"Sun no one can leave Beacon and I'm confined to this dorm room along with anyone else from Atlas. We can't leave. How would we leave?"

"Well, we could... *clears throat* shuttles still come and go just not to pick people up. We can easily sneak off on one."

"Sun... no."

"Come on Weiss! Do really want to stay here? Alone?"

"Sun we can not just leave. We would be breaking so many rules."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Weiss deadpanned at him. "W-Well first time for you... it will be a learning experience!"

She facepalmed. "Sun please."

"Weiss come on! I'll be fun!"

She looked at him and at the clear effort he put into this.

"Okay. Let get dressed first."

Sun pumped his fist. "Yes! You won't regret this!"

* * *

 **Please read if you can spare the time.**

 **Chekhov's gun is a dramatic principle that states that every element in a story must be necessary, and irrelevant elements should be removed; elements should not appear to make "false promises" by never coming into play.**

 **I** **n chapter forty-two, Adam had foreshadowed Sienna and Jaune's marriage was going to get out in an anonymous tip.**

 ** _"So human, what would you headmaster do if he finds out your married to Sienna Khan. I wonder? All he really needs is an anonymous tip..."_**

 **Then** **chapter forty-six was Ironwood saying he** **had gotten an anonymous tip from somewhere about Sienna Khan or about someone close to her to Glynda.**

 ** _"I've received a lead that may help me find Sienna Khan here in Vale, or at least someone close to her." He explained._**

 **Chapter forty-seven showed that Ironwood found a certificate of marriage.**

 ** _...he looked at the image on his computer._**

 ** _Certificate Of Marriage_**

 ** _This certifies that Jaune arc and Sienna Khan,_**

 ** _Where united in marriage on this day,_**

 ** _the twenty-seventh of March in the year 2022_**

 ** _Ordained by Mando Niner_**

 **Chapter fifty was him accepting it and beginning to plan for how to arrest them properly.**

 _ **He tried to poke holes in everything possible, but it all held together seamlessly. The whole thing makes too much sense, it had been crafted so w** **ell it was no real wonder why Ozpin himself couldn't find anything. The contradicting information had both of them looking in the wrong direction the whole time. They would have missed it unless the anonymous tip hadn't come to his attention.**_

 **Chapter fifty-one was him in the process of inactivating his plan.**

 ** _The Vytal festival, meant to encourage cooperation. Instead, it was being used to further his own ends._**

 **Finally to end the arresting plot of the story, in chapter fifty-two Ironwood finally got them.**

 ** _"We now have Sienna Khan and Jaune Arc in custody."_ Ironwood thought.**

 **So my question to everyone is.**

 **Did I use** **Chekhov's gun correctly when setting this up?**

 **I mean there are plenty of people who simply forgot to did see the setup and genuinely thought what Ironwood did wasn't sensible and he just did it for the sake of being a villain. Like it was pulled outta nowhere.**

 **How can I do better with it and what is**

 **Chekhov's gun? I wanna improve because this it a long journey ahead of us.**


	38. Chapter 58

**buzzsaw935**

 **"I think you used it fine, I was getting hints along the way saying that morningwood was an asshole"**

 **Morningwood... explain the joke here, please.**

 **Call Brig On Over**

" **First off I love all the cuts you did, it really helped create and mantain the feeling of frantic for some reveiwers...some are like myself and merely forgot somethings has for others... Have you ever heard of the: Dunning Kruger Effect?"**

 **Thanks, creating a sense of frantic tension was what I was aiming for. As for forgetting information, well like I said a few times before these chapters are short so I don't waste words. Everything I have has a purpose and if people just forget things that telegraphs to me that I'm not doing my job right. The** **Dunning Kruger Effect I** **did look it up** **, um explain what you mean, please.**

 **Nova Quartz**

 **"this is a pretty good chapter man, the quality of this is a lot better than the others**."

 **Yeah, it's because you told me about Grammarly.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

 **The Melting Pot**

* * *

"So... what do you think?" Sun asked cherry.

 _"This place leaves much to be desired, but he's not made of Lien and the food doesn't sound that bad. More grease then I'm used to."_ Weiss thought.

She smiles a bit. "It's good."

"Yeah, I didn't really know what you liked so I just when with my gut. Well not that I mean I got this place because I like the food here- I mean I do like the food here but it's not the main reason I picked it-." Weiss leaned over and silenced him with a finger.

She smiled more genuine. "Sun, it's ok. You don't have to act all nervous I'm hardly going to judge you."

"Ok..." Sun runner the back of his neck. "So why were you alone at the dance?" "If you don't mind me asking."

Weiss smile died then and there.

"I-If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I wanted to go with someone... but he turned me down and I had no one else to go to. Let's leave it at that."

"Hello there." They turned to a woman that stood at the edge of their table.

"My name is Jennifer and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you two today."

"Oh uh, " Sun glanced at his menu. "I'll have..."

Weiss internally sighed. _"Really Sun? What were you doing this whole time? Looking at me!"_

He finally settled on something. "A Hamburger with no pickles and extra mustard."

"Okay, and for you miss?"

Weiss looked at her menu. "I'll have a twelve-inch call me to strip on the rare side with a white ripe tomato salad including sliced red onions in olive virginal oil and some Sloane salt."

"...How about this, I'll get you _a_ steak." She finished writing and left.

"So... Weiss tell me about yourself."

"Huh?" Weiss tilted her head. "Why are you asking."

"Well, I was just making conversation... we are on a date and small talk is something people do, you know?"

"Mm. Well, do you mind if I asked what happened with your date?"

"Well Blake hooked up with me outside and we went in," He shrunk down in his seat. "She just left after her dance with Yang. She was in a hurry so it was probably important, but still."

Weiss reached over and place her hand atop his.

"Well, at least we got to dance that night. So you win there."

Sun smiled a but and took her hand in his.

"I guess I did, thanks." His smile became mischievous. "Nice thawing Ice Queen."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I can still leave put those doors right now Monkey Boy."

"Then throw away a free meal?" Sun teased.

Weiss snorted. "I can get a place with a far higher quality of food and service then this place." She crossed her arms.

Sun chuckled. "Well, then why don't you pick the place next time?"

"I will Sun believe me."

His face became more serious.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" He leaned forward. "Are you saying we are doing this again?"

"W-Well the Vytal tournament is still postponed until next week and we can't leave Beacon... so why not?"

Sun just sat there for a while then smiled. "It's a second date then."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

It was a day since Jaune escaped and all he had no armor, no sword, and no way to contact his friends. With the Vytal tournament postponed he couldn't just wait at the fairgrounds for them to show up and the upper districts was a no go they'd look there. So the slums it was. He had a gun, only ammo was what it had in it and it was night time with nowhere for him to sleep so an ally way was it.

Jaune was just laying there when his eyes shot opened he heard footsteps. Not regular walking it was slow and step by step.

Someone was sneaking up on him.

Jaune closed his eyes to slightly and slowly reached into his hoodie's pocket. He carefully drew his gun out.

It was halfway there when the walking got quicker and a figure, a faunus, got in front of him and grabbed the gun and yanked it out of Jaune's hand.

Jaune attempted to stand and face his assailant but they tacked him to the ground and forced a rag up against his face. Jane tried to force him off but slowly his struggles got weaker until he fell limp

* * *

He pocketed the rag and pulled out a radio.

"This is Viper. I have precious cargo in hand, proceeding to campsite."

"Copy that Viper. Did precious cargo offer resistance?"

"Yes, control. Had to knock him out."

Control signed. "Ok, Viper Roger that last transmission."

"Roger, over and out."

Viper hoisted him on his back.

"Damn. Heavy fucker."

* * *

Roland and Juniper Arc stepped off the transport. Vale was in shambles but the festival had to go on. Lowing negatively, especially now, was a priority. It was d fleeing thought though, Ironwood was their priority number one and they needed to see about getting to Beacon. James had been declining Rolands calls for the passing day or so and he was unlike to pick one up. Ozpin was their best bet to Ironwood and then their son.

"Are you certain Ozpin will help us?" Juniper asks.

Roland keeps walking but answers. "He will or we'll make him."

* * *

Jaune came to after smelling something. He looked to see two White Fang members one of the waving something in front of him.

He pulled his hand back. "See told you it would wake him." Said a boar Faunus with tusks.

"Yeah. Yeah, hey Arc, you are Jaune Arc right?" said the fox Faunus with two ears visible on his head.

Jaune shifted in place but found his hands were bound behind him.

"Calm down. Those are just there to make sure you don't go nuts on us." The fox Faunus said.

"Look were with Khans Claws okay." Tusk Faunus said.

Jaune stared at them for a moment.

"Khans Claws? What's that?"

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-eight, Cinder's and Salem's conversation, look it up people this splinter group _was_ established all the way back there.**

* * *

"We're a loyalist group to Sienna Kahn." Tusky said. "Look I'm Edward and this is Andrew." He gestured to the fox-eared one next to him.

Andrew drew a knife. "Hey, to show you we ain't fucking around let me get those bindings off okay?" Jaune was hesitant at first but eventually shifted around and allowed him to cut off his bindings.

"Okay, so Jaune right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, Jaune Arc. So you guys are loyal only to Sienna?"

"That's kind of what Edward just said a few seconds ago."

"So are you here to help get Sienna out?" Jaune asked hopeful.

"We were here to establish connections with her but arrived way too late. With that battleship and just how few are numbers are this is not a scenario where we get her out without serious aid. Before you ask it's aid we don't have or can't get. Even with all of us, it's doubtful we would accomplish anything."

"There has got to be something you guys can do to help. I thought the White Fang was a big organization."

This time Andrew answered. "It is but we are Khans Claws. We're skilled veterans but just too few in numbers and most of us are still hunkered down in Mistral or Menagerie."

"... Can you get me into Beacon with what you have?"

They paused and sunk in that information.

"What? Why would you want to enter one of the bellies of the beast?" Andrew asked.

Edward stepped up."Yeah, you're a wanted man and what's even at Beacon that could help you?"

"I have friends, they may be able to help and it's better than nothing, right?"

Edward sighed. "Well some hunters in training doesn't sound bad. Okay but lets first get everything ready before trying anything." Edward turned to Andrew. "Andrew I need you to get a map of Beacon more specifically the docks as well as shuttles in and out."

"Got it." Andrew said as he left.

"We'll help you but only because we need the guys alright human." Edward said

"Got it."

* * *

Beep*

Beep*

James looked to see it was Ozpin messaging him.

Beep-*

He accepted and Ozpin's face came on screen. At this point, he would we come to any direction.

"Yes, Oz what is it."

"Well, there is someone here to talk with you." Ozpin said.

James didn't put any thought into it. "Mh. Well, who is it."

"Well it's-" He didn't have time to finish as he was pushed out of the way and Juniper came into view.

"Hello General!" She said statistically. "I and Roland wanted to have a nice long chat with you about our son!"

James flinched back at the sudden tone shift.

"Ms. Arc. Jaune Arc is under my custody and I will keep him as I see fit."

"You can't keep him forever!" She cried out. "With what's going on now you won't have the authority to keep him for long!"

"The alleged terrorist Jaune Arc is to-"

"You dare call my son a terrorist!" Roland bellowed as he slammed his fists against the table cracks forming under his fist. "My son may be weak! Spineless! Not to mention a pathetic warrior! But he would never harm the innocent!" The man yelled as he unleashed a torrent of fire at the man.

"I didn't say that!" James said dodging the fire. "I have merely suggested the idea he-"

James was cut off by a Juniper "Okay listen here you little shit and listen well. You are in a very precarious situation and we can easily make it even worse for you believe me!" She composed herself. "If we don't see our son soon Me and Daddy over here are gonna fly right up to that battleship and beat the oil out of the tin man." She said grinning a vicious smile. Ironwood trembled at this woman. Let it be known James was a smart man. He just knew rule number seven in life. Don't fuck with a mother bears cub.

"Now then James," Roland said cracking while his wife cracked her knuckles. "About our son."

"I- I don't have him anymore."

The two Arcs and even Ozpin paused.

"What?" Roland asked.

"Two days ago his covey taking him to my ship was attack by the White Fang and all the troops were killed. Your son Jaune Arc was gone when the police had arrived." James explained carefully.

The two sat there starting opened eye. While Ozpin stood there wondering that if he balanced a book on either or both of their heads would I'm the noticed.

Hey, it's a serious question!

The two then shared a quick glance before running over to the elevator and left.

* * *

"Okay. So let me just go over the plan just one more time." Andrew said.

"Okay... I mean we already did like two times already but okay." Jaune replied.

"The shuttle we're looking at right now is taking supplies to the school. I'm going to cause a diversion to draw the guards attention and let you slip on. Once you there you need to lay low until you reach beacon and make your way to your friends with that cloak on."

"Yeah, I know now how about we actually do this sometime today?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He pointed over to some crates close to the ships cargo ramp. "Head over there you'll have less distance to cover."

"Got it." Jaune made his way to the crates and looked to Andrew for the distraction.

 _"What is the distraction anyhow? For someone who constantly repeated the plan, he didn't specify what he was going to-"_

Just then Andrew stood up and fired several rounds from his gun and everybody looked to him.

"COME AND GET ME ATLAS PIGS!" Andre ran off in a zig-zag motion the bots immediately opened fire while to troops made chase.

Jauna taking the single slipped one and made his way to the shuttle.

He stopped at the ramp and looked back as Andrew.

 _"That's one crazy Faunus._ He thought before getting on the transport.


	39. Chapter 59

**Please read!**

 **I need to make a few things absolutely clear to everyone.**

 **Jaune and Sienna's 'relationship'.**

 **They do nothing but bang and kiss. How many scenes do they have where they express love and it's not before or after sex? Exactly, now Romeo and Juliet was the inspiration for their 'relationship' but let me be clear on something with Romeo and Juliet.**

 **(Note what I say next is purely my opinion and I'm not trying to attack or change yours in any way.)**

 **Romeo and Juliet is a terrible love story!**

 **It's about two kids from warring families who meet at a party once then get married the next day and then the day after, kill themselves. That is not a relationship in any way, it was based purely on lust.**

 **So is Sienna and Jaune's 'relationship', if you even wanna call it that, was meant to be based on every thrush in the bedroom. In chapter seventeen I had Jaune say they didn't know anything about one another and we had a little Sienna back story and the two were getting to know one another... KRAKEN! Then the dance another situation where they could've bonded and really s** **hown their love for one another... Ilia! "Me cat** **W** **aifu!"** **This 'relationship' is not healthy in any way and it was intended to look this way, it was intended to seem forced.**

 **It's called** **A Knight And A Tigress Find Love if they found love already I would need to change the title to An Altan Generals Fuck Up.**

 **They don't love one another, they've just convinced themselves that they do. However, as always, I did a shit job telegraphing that to everybody.**

 **Now for Ilia.**

 **Her character was just the butt of a joke. A joke the should have died some time ago, like** **at the dance** **. That's why she had a sudden death. I killed her off permanently, not because I hate Ilia or I'm homophobic but because it was the best mercy I could ever offer her considering the fuck up I did** **to her character.**

 **"This story has an identity crisis."**

 **Yes.**

 **Yes, it does and I realize it way too late to start backpedaling on it without a full rewrite. This was never intended to be a comedy, I just made jokes because thought they would be funny and they were. This is supposed to be an adventure/** **romance.**

 **When I first started this I said I down wrote stories, but I never claimed to be any good at it. Hence why I asked people to feel free when criticizing my writing. I wrote a quick and short chapter daily, because this was getting far more attention then I thought it would.**

 **Now back around chapter thirty-eight, I realize "Fuck! Where's the PLOT!". I had no real end goal and this was pushing through with comedy because I felt safe with it. Then RWBY volume six happened. It was a gold mine of possibilities. We finally had lore to roll with! The direction of this isn't changing, it's just finally getting a direction to go in. Without spoiling anything this will go down a path no one will see coming. I hope it won't disappoint everyone!**

 **Will there be jokes around?**

 **Sure I guess I'll try in incorporated some humor, don't go holding your breath though.**

 **I do** **take what you guys say to heart and think long and hard about it. Improving myself to be a better writer and entertaining you guys is one of my goals and Grammarly is already helping me with that and I would've never known about it if someone hadn't told me about it. Now...**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Atlas, Kingdom Of Sore Losers

Argus Standoff Nearly Goes Hot

Ironwood Suppressing The Press

Pyrrha Nikos "No Comment"

Beacon Under Lock Down

Vytal Tournament suspended

Adam smiles at the headlines and places down scroll.

 _"So the Atlan General is making an ass out of himself and his kingdom. Serves him right. This scandal will likely be the end of his career and if not it will still have a lasting effect on the image of his kingdom."_

As he was thinking to himself one of his troopers enters the room. "Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news about Jaune Arc."

Adam sighs and Turns to face his subordinate _"Of course because I can't have anything good for long."_

Banesaw was dead, Perry was dead, and Ilia was dead. He needed a replacement and boy did he scrap the bottom of the barrel with for this one.

"Sir, Jaune Arc is no longer in Atlan custody. He escaped during a raid on his convoy by your elite guard and that Hazel and Cinder. Arc's whereabouts are that he can not be found at the moment."

"Well call them back. I'll need them for the hunt I'm about to start."

"Well, sir... Uh, you see they took heavy casualties during the engagement and are down seventy-five percent of their numbers."

Adam perks up at this. "What?! Are you serious? Did they attack a paladin or something!? They were the best that I had left after the breach and you're telling me most of them are dead now!?"

Carl backs up. "W-Well sir the raid on the convoy took many of them and they were still grunts at the end of the day will very little experience-"

"I don't need to know this again! I want you to get what's left of them back and organize a team for me! NOW!"

"Yes, sir! Right away sir." He salutes his superior then runs off.

Adam walks over and slumps down into his chair.

 _"Fuck. When those two said they needed my men for something they should have said it was Arc they were after! I would've helped! Hell, I would have killed the human myself!"_

Adam sat there in silence for a while, collecting himself.

 _"Arc. You took my beautiful cat waifu's kitty ear. Scared her into leaving just as I was taking control. Now she's on a team with Weiss mother fucking Schnee. Who's probably just waiting to get her drunk then throw her into the nearest meat grinder!"_ He stands from his chair and paced around the room _"_ _My poor innocent Blake, all hurt and alone, no doubt hiding from her teammates about_ _her_ _true self... That pompous blonde bimbo of a partner, she probably uses her to perform wicked sex acts with her all night! That's supposed to be me, I'm supposed to perform all the weird wicked sex acts! Like when I tie her down and teach her the supremacy of Faunuskind! No human can compare to our stamina and perfection! Agh!"_ His katana lashed out and torn a chunk of the wall out. _"_ _Jaune Arc, by the end of this I will make you suffer no matter where your hiding!"_

* * *

"Jaune? W-What- just... How did you escape!" Ruby sputters.

"I was being taken out of a police station or jail or something when the White Fang attack the truck I was in. I managed to slip out during the confusion."

Yang steps forward. "Wait why did you come here? Why didn't you go to your team's dorm?"

"I did they just weren't in there and since you guys are literally right across I just thought... you know."

Blake crouched predatorily on her bed. " _Hello two ears. We meet yet again, and in this theatre of war, I am so familiar with."_ She eyes Zwei staring at Jaune. _"_ _I don't like to have to fight on two fronts so you'll be uncontested for now. Arc."_

"Look I need you guy's help okay? Sienna is still under arrest and I need a place to hunker down. Can I maybe stay here till my team gets back?" He asks

"Well duh!" Ruby says. "Of course, you can! Right, Yang?"

"As long as you don't go touching my sister again you can stay for a while," Yang warns. "Blake?"

Blake stared intently at Jaune. "Yeah, it's okay. He could sleep with me you know. Atlas would be watching JNPR with you escaped and all, Jaune. It would be better if you stayed here till its all sorted out."

"W-Well Blake does have a point. Um, Weiss is confined to a separate dorm with the other Atlans so you can have her bed while she's gone."

Jaune gave a confused look before asking. "What's happening with Weiss?"

"She, and anyone from Atlas really, was confined to a separate dorm room for safety," Ruby explained. "It's going to be like that for the next few days."

"Wow, that's- ow!" Jaune leaps back and grips his ankle in pain.

"Zwei!" Ruby runs over to pick him up. "Bad dog! You can't bite Jaune he's a friend!"

"You okay?" Yang asks.

"Yeah but..." He pulls up his pants leg to see a set of tooth marks. "That bog can bite."

Blake locks eyes with fur ball known as 'Zwei'. _"_ _This still doesn't make us friends. Demon spawn."_

* * *

 _"...Are they serious?"_

Sienna sat in her cramped cell.

With no toilet.

No sink.

No bed.

No trash disposal.

With a fucking tampon.

"Ha! Ha! Are you hearing me!? Very funny Atlas pigs! Yeah just toss the animal one of these for the shits and giggles! Well jokes on you all! My period is running late! So HA! HA! HA!"

The guards outside shared a look and even with the masked, they both could tell the others annoyance.

It wasn't the first time she went on one of these rants. Honestly, they had given her the tampon because everyone just assumed she was just going through a PMS with the constant mood swings not to mention the weird cravings. They both silently hoped their shift would end soon.

* * *

"So... How did I do?" Sun asked as he settled into Weiss's room.

"You were in no way up to my standards, but my expectations were low for this so it was a passable at best, yet a pleasant waste of my time." She replies.

He smiles. "I will take that as a compliment Schnee."

Weiss: Same time Saturday?

He hops on the window seal. "I'll be creeping at your window never fear!"

Weiss facepalms. " _You just made it sound so bad sun."_

Sun turns to leap out.

"Sun!" He looks back. "Thank you for getting me to come out."

He smiles always a pleasure. "Snow angel."

Weiss shook her head in amusement. _"_ _Who said good things can't happen in bad times?"_

* * *

James Ironwood sat at his desk nursing a headache.

Nikos's home city was in uproar, the festival falling apart at the seams, the Arc parents are here in Vale looking for there son and with things as it is he can't commit very many resources in finding him.

In short, the situation was fubar.

Ironwood picked up his scroll to answer the ringing.

"Specialist Schnee"

"General Ironwood sir."

"Schnee. With things as they are I need you to leave your post to find Jaune Arc. He's somewhere in Vale. Last seen in the fairgrounds below the Amity Colosseum."

"Consider it done sir."

"I'll consider it done when it's done." The call ends and James leaned back into his chair.

 _"Khan is being difficult and the only bargaining chip I had on hand is still missing._ (Eyes hardened) _I need to gain back the people's trust and stopping the White Fang is this the best route to take. I just need the boy."_

* * *

 **What ship is Torchwick being held in?**

 **Now, what ship is Sienna being held at?**

 **If you have the time go back and look that up.**


	40. Chapter 60

**Guy Passing by**

 **"One really does hope Ironwood has enough foresight to not enter penny into the Tournament now. imagine he is basicly conducting an illegal weapons test on a public place filled with civiliance, in a foreign country under the guise of aiding in security...one could spin that a multitude of ways "atlas students so bad they have to build them" "General willing to risk civilian lifes during secret weapons test as long as on foreign soil" "Atlas sends help to test weapons" "Altals Aid: pereparation for Invasion" "Atlas' General of Lies" then later:**

 **"Sienna Khan inhumane treatment during Altas Captivity" "Ironwood: Atlas' Judge, Jury and Executioner" "Atlas' Principal and general treats Faunus worse than an animal"at this point he better pull back to be honest... would have penny survive at least... but that's unlikely he'll stick to his guns, not noticing that he is pointing them towards his own head"**

 **Yeah, he's still going to let Penny compete and it will blow up like your headlines describe.**

 **buzzsaw935**

 **"oh, oh, oh no. you didn't, did you? you must really love seeing people suffering. to make Khan Pregnant that, that is just mean, though, with the constant pounding of organs, it was bound to happen"**

 **How is that mean?**

 **Also yes you guys should've seen this cuming.**

 **Guest**

 **"Go back to actually writing a story, this is a script/stage play, those are terrible to read, and the number one reason i don't read a fic to begin with is when i see lazy script type writing."**

 **Guest**

 **"No just no it's terrible it doesn't fit with everything else"**

 **Hydroknight505**

 **"I prefer the original much more than the new way of writing. This story doesn't fit the new way of writing. The original way of writing has a very distinct and hard hitting feel to it where the new way of writing feels sedated and almost like it's a roleplay or a script more than it does a story. Maybe for another story the new way of writing could work but it won't for this one."**

 **Guest**

 **"On god, please go back to old style! Script style rarely works and it just sucks the soul out of writing by condensing it down."**

 **thereichfulgerman**

 **"The old writing style was better"**

 **LionComet**

 **"what happened to your writing style bro... it was already good from a third person POV"**

 **Warwolf**

 **"Stick with the old style. This just does not work."**

 **Jack Lycan**

 **"Please go back to the old style"**

 **Call Big On Over**

 **"I personally prefer the old style. As for the whole comedy into drama thing... it takes time and practice. Lucky for you, fanfics are the perfect place to practice and experiment. You're doing well so far, it just takes time."**

 **DemAN3000**

 **"My only criticism is that when things are being spoken out loud they should be in quotations. otherwise it is hard to diferentiate between thoughts and spoken words."**

 **The silver titan**

 **"Go back to the old writing style, the new one can barely be called a decent style, not to be rude. But this reads like a play, not a story, like the previous chapters. All in all, still good though"**

 **Broken Requiem**

 **"Change! Go back to what it was before! This made me feel like I was reading a really bad script."**

 **Dark007arc**

 **"Please continue to do the old writing style, script format doesn't really look very good and I feel it detracts from the action from looking like someone is supposed to read and perform this and the audience watches rather than get deeply involved in the story."**

 **Fagbutt**

 **"Pretty sure script writing is against the sites rules, go back to the old one please"**

 **olsmakeriktor**

 **"this will be my first review so I will keep this brief, for all that is good and decent in this world do not use this style of writing, it is aesthetically ugly and it is just an eyesore. please switch back to the old one."**

 **You know when I asked what everyone thought, I assumed a yes or no or something along those lines.**

 **This reminds me of an episode of I think it was call Jackass, where they left a baby crib on the roof of the car to see peoples reaction and everyone rush out from every part of the parking lot to stop them.**

 **Anyway, you have all spoken and I have returned to my original style writing.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Cinder Fall was scared.

Very little could accomplish such a feat, but there she was with so much fear oozing off her it was surprising the Grimm weren't responding to it.

 _"Still not a trace of Arc or Bradwen."_ She shuddered. _"I can report back to Salem empty handed again."_

Ring*

Her scroll went off.

Cinder pulled it out and rolled her eyes at the name.

Ferdinand

Ring*

Ring-*

"Yes, Taurus what is it? It better be worth my time I am busy with something important!" She scowled.

Adam grunted. "Like searching for Jaune Arc?"

Cinder paused before regaining herself.

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"Call it a hunch."

"I'll call it whatever the heck I want Taurus. Now how did you know?" Her voice became stern.

Adam, sensing the impending doom, responded. "I heard about it from a reliable source."

"Well, " She gritted her teeth. "Relay to this 'source' not to poke their nose where it doesn't belong. Now, what is it." She demanded.

"I'm here help."

"...Pardon?"

"If you're looking for Arc it could mean one thing, and I want in now for a piece." He explained.

 _"Help... he's here to help... am I really desperate enough to accept his aid?"_ She looked to the map with a lot of Xs all over it.

She sighed. "I gracious accept and will allow you to bask in my presence. Now what kind of help are you offering?"

"More than enough to cover all of Vale." Adam said confidently

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "I know you don't have the manpower to do such a thing. Especially after the breach."

"In an hour that little detail will change Fall." Adam said with a certain smugness to his voice

"What are you saying, Adam?"

"I'm not in Vale. I've gone to Mistral, so I may gain additional resources from Budapest."

"What makes you think she'll be willing to give you more troops and supplies?"

"I'll get them never fear. Now enough about that, how goes the hunt?"

"It's..." _"Bad, horrible, nowhere,"_ "Going along slow but steady. It will pick up in pace with assistance. That is if you can deliver."

"I will have it."

"Soon."

Beep*

Cinder sat there in silence for a few moments before chuckling darkly.

"Oh, just when my luck seemed to have run out. Fate intervenes and my destiny is once again assured. Heh."

She leaned back into a sofa and relaxed for the first time in four days.

* * *

Salem sat on her throne starting out the window at the near-barren landscape.

It was so strange for her, all these feelings coming on at once. How long has it been since she felt emotions so...

strong.

If it was one thing she prided herself in it would be the amount of control she had over her feeling and expressions. She did get emotional from time to time but not like this.

 _Yet you are._

Said a tiny voice inside her.

Her eyes narrowed minutely as the memories of their last battle surfaced. Qrow had left to find peace at home with Jaune being the only one left. The magnificent four they made. Reduced to half their numbers Jaune was taken away from her. Then denied coming back.

Yet here he and Qrow and...

"Ozma." She spoke, her voice filled with venmon.

Strange, as it is, and to be honest, she didn't think a response to his death would mean anything her her.

Crack*

She blinked, the glass window she had been staring through into the land below now had a huge spider-web crack.

Had she been exerting that much power just thinking about that moment?

 _"Who am I trying to lie to? Of course, I still hold on to those memories. When you find something you love you need to latch on and never let go._

A teaching she would never forget.

* * *

Ring*

Ring*

Ring*

Raven reach from her bed and pick up her scroll switching it on. "Gah Fuck!" She was quickly blinded by the brightness and quickly turned it down.

Ring-*

"Yes, what is it?" She said half asleep.

"Ms. Branwen." Said a cultured voice and Raven immediately shot up and awoke.

"Ozpin." She scowled reaching for the end call button.

"Wait! Wait! It concerns your brother!"

She paused her finger a hairs length away.

"Speak quickly."

"Your brother is missing and I need to know of his whereabouts. Raven, I need to know if you've heard anything in the past months about him." Ozpin asks.

"If my idiot brother is still missing again it probably means he's busy bone ramming some girl or he's gotten so drunk he's gone on some crazy side quest of his." Raven dismissed.

"Raven I just needed you-."

"Ozpin look, it's one at night where I'm at and I'm tired! Now if I open a portal and pull him out will you just leave me alone!" Raven yelled.

"...Yes. Yes, I will thank you." Ozpin responded.

"Don't thank me yet old man."

Raven got out of bed and picked up her weapon.

She unsheathed her blade and slashed it through the air.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

*Slash*

Nothing happened.

Again.

*Slash*

Same as the first two.

Again.

*Slash*

Still nothing.

 _"That's not right. Is there a rang to this I'm just now learning about?"_

Raven got frustrated and began slashing her blade left and right.

*Slash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

 _"The only time this happens is if... is if..."_

Frustration turned to panic.

*Slash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

Raven frantically slashed her blade through the air trying desperately to open a portal.

Raven reach out with her semblance. She needed to feel him any sense of him at all.

Nothing.

Nothing but a deep void where his should be.

"Raven?" Ozpin's infuriating voice rang through her scroll.

"Raven is Qrow there already?" He asked. "If he's sober I need to talk to him."

Raven spun around and pick up her scroll.

"Shut up and go away!" She screeched at the top of her lungs and threw her scroll out of her tent.

She stood there breathing heavily before letting go of her katana and dropping to her knees. She covered her face with both and a and began sobbing uncontrollably.

 _"Nothing. I have nothing on him and now he's... I never even got to say that... I..."_

"Qrow you fucking idiot."

* * *

Budapest stood alone in a room. Looking over a map of the possible locations and hard points she could hit. When someone came in through the door.

"Highleader Budapest." It was Adams' voice

"Adam Taurus I'm busy." She rolled her eyes.

"Every since you stepped down from your position as high leader I've been very busy as of late."

"Yeah about that."

Budapest felt a hand clasps her forehead and then it pulled her head back.

There was a flash of steel and her neck was cut open. Blood began spewing out in great numbers.

Adam leaned in and whispered.

"I'm taking my resignation back now."

* * *

 **Wow, the Highleader position must work the same as Roman Emperors.**

 **Anyhow, chapter sixty! Man, we've gotten far here on this little journey!**

 **One hundred and seventy-eight** **favorites** **and two hundred and thirty-four** **followers**


	41. Chapter 61

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"You are watching a Vale News special. I'm Lisa Lavender and this is the third and final part of my investigation on the accusations on General James Ironwood. Also, know as Headmaster Ironwood. Also, know as Councilor Ironwood. Also, know as that cunt currently fucking up Vale. Thank you for being here Mr. Ironwood."

"Well thank you for having me this morning, but please, I would prefer if you call me victim."

"Not going to do that. Now I guess my first question for you Mr. Ironwood is why exactly are you doing this interview?"

"Because Lisa! In these past few days, everyone has come to think of me as nothing but a no good tournament rigging Faunus hating monster. I'm here tonight to remove all the doubt."

"Okay."

"My lawyer was telling me not to come, but my ego. My ego was telling me yes."

Lisa gave him a look before shaking her head.

"Mr. Ironwood-"

"Please call me victim." He asked.

"No."

"Would you mind telling me some of the things people have been saying?"

"That I've removed Pyrrha Nikos from the tournament to better Atlas's chance at winning. That I've withheld information that Sienna Khan and Jaune Arc were married in a conspiracy to keep the White Fang violent to make me and Atlas look better. Not to mention those accusations that I've been treating her... uh, what's the word? It starts with an A."

"Inhumanely." Lisa guessed.

James nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Why do you think people are saying that about you?"

"Probably because I withheld the marriage information and I am known for not treating White Fang prisoners very well. Look I've made many mistakes in my life. Mostly because I don't think before I act and constantly believe I was untouchable because I have majority holding of Atlas council. But I'm still a person! I put my pants on one sleeve at a time."

"... What about those documentaries where prisoners under your care were interviewed and explained all the illegal torture methods you used and the lack of food and bathroom you have in their cardboard box size cells?" Lisa asked. "Something an ex-officer under you command even said."

James strokes his chin. "It's ten o' clock in the morning. I'm talking to an investigative journalist. If I get through this, everyone is gonna love me again."

"...Mr. Ironwood," He looked back to Lisa. "The documentaries."

"Oh, right." He leaned forward. "They made a six-part documentary about me and how I treat prisoners. That's almost ten!"

Lisa just couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"They had eight prisoners and not one of them had a nice thing to say about me! Lisa, they made it seem like I was the devil. I'm not the devil. Even if I was you can't think of one nice thing to say about the devil?!"

Lisa pinched her nose.

"Cool horns and gives good advice."

She double facepalmed.

"So... why do you think people are making these lies, and I use that word loosely, about you."

"Well for money obviously! I run Altas academy and the Atlan military. I get so much for funding every year! I'm a very rich man and people are always trying to take advantage of me."

"Well, then why can't you treat prisoners at least half decent with so much funding?"

Ironwood looked off to the side again.

"Damn that's a good question. I wasn't expecting that. I better change directions, so I can win some sympathy back,"

He turned and looked Lisa dead in the eye.

"Because I'm a very poor man."

"Mr. Ironwood."

"Victim." He corrected.

"No!" She almost shouted.

"So you are claiming to be, as you said, a very poor man dispute having own millions?"

"Not just millions. Thousands."

"... Millions are more than thousands."

"Okay, my bad."

She sighed. "So what happened to all the money?"

"I don't know! Ask whoever is supposed to watch your money. What's it called? It starts with an A."

"Your account."

"No Jacques Schnee."

"...What?"

"Well, he provides dust, equipment, and bots to the army. The man practically runs it."

"You know this is all great stuff, but why don't we save some of it for the interview."

"W-What are you talking about? This is the interview."

"Then where are the cameras?"

"There is literally one right in front of you!" She pointed behind herself.

"Oh, " He nodded. "Could you tell me where again."

"...Can you just tell me why you think every news outlet under the sun would make such accusations if it wasn't true?"

"You can start a rumor on anyone," He snaps. "Just like that anyone can go on their scroll type 'Ironwood: More politician then General.'. Write up five paragraphs about how terrible my current and past action are. Then add actual evidence to back up their claim. People will believe that. It's crazy!"

"... I really want to laugh but I honestly can't tell if this interview is a prank on me or you're actually serious."

"This interview is going great. Everyone will think I'm innocent. I should've been a lawyer."

"Stop! Please just-, " She composed herself. "Stop."

"Oh, you can hear my thoughts?"

"Yes-... Yes. Now tell me why you tried to censor the media when this first started."

"Okay first off. I did not try to suppress the media."

"Boy, we all saw you doing it."

"Okay fine I did. I just like exerting my control over something. Think of it as a... what do you call it? Starts with an A."

"... A fetish?"

"That's the one. Why else do you think I have a female Specialist as my senior officer for?"

"Ok, I just going to ask you plainly. Have you ever held a woman against her will?"

"Why would I do that?" He sassed. "How stupid would I have to be for me General James Ironwood. With all the controversial illegal things I've done, on camera, and gotten away with scot free. To do it again! How stupid do you think I am?"

"We're almost done. We're almost done. WE are almost DONE!"Lisa muttered.

"Is this the camera?" He pointed to a potted plant.

"Wha- no!"

"Okay, guys think for a moment. Use your brains! Why would I do these things?" He threw his arms in the air. "For thirty years no less!"

"I've been harassing Faunus, marching my army over basic human rights, and came late to the Breach to save lives and take all the credit despite hunters from Beacon got there way first."

"I gave you guys all the clues for thirty years that I'm a bad person that should never have gotten his position and yet everyone is still surprised!" He slouches back.

"That's almost a decade."

Someone in an Atlan Officer uniform ran next to him with a cup of water.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. Here have a drink."

James accepted the cup. "Thank you. Do I look sympathetic?"

"Oh yeah, you are killing it. Alright now spit," He took back the cup. "Crisis averted." With that, he left.

Lisa just sat there for a moment.

"...Who was he?"

"Oh that was just my crisis manager," He pushed down some creases in his uniform. "I am ready to begin the interview."

Lisa blinked. Really slowly.

"The interview is over."

"Oh."

"Mr. Ironwood, you have been combative, defensive, and completely unhinged. But somehow you expect us to believe you completely innocent in all this."

"That would be ideal yes," He nodded. "And now I humbly await your decision, Ms. Lavender."

Lisa deadpanned, clearly done with this.

"Boy, you are not right." She shook her head.

"So... you think I made it worse?" He asked.

"Yes. You've definitely made it worse."

"By how much out of ten?"

"Thirteen."

"So is that the highest?"

Sigh*

* * *

"HHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!" Weiss, disregarding the thin walls in he disregarding the let out thunderous laughter.

Next to her Sun was snickering having seen the video several hours and times before.

"See! I told you it would be funny!"

"Wher did you say this was from again?" Weiss asked.

"MNL or Mistral Night Live. It's a comedy series that has jokes of culture or political topics."

"I wish I found this earlier."

"Well, you have it now."

"Well, Wukong this did lighten my mood well done." She complimented.

"Glad to be of assistance snow angle." He leaped out of the window as always.

 _"The Sun is finally thawing the ice._ _" Weiss thought. "Today couldn't be better."_

* * *

Ruby and Yang sat at Ozpin's desk the man himself was slouched over looking and smelling like Qrow always after a long day.

"So, " Yang began. "Are we in trouble?"

"No Yang. You are not."

Yang, not Ms. Xaio Long. Something weird was going on and a quick glance at Ruby said she knew it too.

"So why are we here? Did something happen."

"... Yes, " Ozpin finally said not meeting their eyes. "It has to do with your Uncle Qrow."

The half-sisters relaxed in their seats knowing Qrow it was probably just one of his drunken shenanigans again.

"In all my years I have never been able to say this very easy." He sat up and stared at the girls. "So I will just say it."

"You're Uncle is dead. No body could be recovered."

Yang paused for a moment then her eyes widened.

"What. No that's not possible, " Ruby dismissed. "This is Uncle Qrow, he survives everything. R-Right Yang." She looks to her sister for confirmation or some sense of measurement.

Instead, all she saw were tears.

Ruby joined with hr own.

"N-No... Uncle Qrow."

The two hug and sat there for several minutes until Ozpin spoke up.

"The two of you can return to your dorm now."

As Ozpin saw them leave all he could do was think.

 _"All these deaths and sorrow. Still no closer to my goal. I don't even have a plan in all this. So many died over the m_ _illennium and this is what I have to show for it._ He sighed and leaned back. "How can today get worse."

* * *

Raven sat alone in her tent staring at the team STRQ photo. Contrary to what the others believed she still kept it.

Not that Raven would ever admit that.

Things had been so great. Her and Qrow had made it into Beacon's last year. Soon they were going to be out and back with the tribe.

Taiyang and Summer would be difficult to explain but they could've managed it what with the kid she was going to have.

Then Ozpin called them into his office, to tell them a fairytale that changed everything.

 _"Summer."_ Raven looked at the cloaked individual leaning at the tree.

The dolt, she was got on board even before their dear Headmaster even finished.

 _"Qrow."_ He looked more alive and full of energy. He was of course, a lot more open and making more of an ass out of himself.

He just did what Summer and Taiyang did.

 _"Taiyang."_ They were supposed to have a family together. Then Summer volunteers and so being the supportive teammate that he joined in immediately to help Ozpin's impossible war.

"Ozpin." She snarled.

He did this to her team he got Summer then Qrow killed, lost her Taiyang, and now is trying to compensate for Tai's retirement with Yang!

Raven placed the picture back under her pillow and pulls out her sword, inspecting the blade.

"I need to sharpen this."

* * *

 **Ozpin you just had to ask.**


	42. Chapter 62

**Seven-ish in the morning.**

 **"...I feel like I'm forgetting to do something today. Ah, it's probably not all that important."**

 **Nine forty-seven P.M.**

 **"... Ah, FUCK!"**

 **Yup, this chapter was ready to go this morning but I total forgot to post it until nine.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"What...? What is going...," Ozpin sat at his desk typing when his head felt... off. " _Why do I"_ He saw an image of him drinking from Qrow's flask... No, it Ozma drinking accepting the flask. "That... that never- AGH!"

Ozpin clutched his head in pain, blood began to seep out of his nose and images flooded his mind.

"What is even-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He stood up and dug his nails deep into his skull.

It was as is someone took a jackhammer and was repeatedly beating him over the head with it.

"AAAAAaAAaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" As quickly as the mother of all headaches had set it.

It was gone.

Ozpin fell back into his chair and stayed in silence for a while before thinking.

 _"Was that karma for all those children I've needlessly flung off a cliff into their completely pointless and avoidable deaths_

* * *

Ring*

Nora and the rest of team (J)NPR were walking through the halls when her scroll started to ring.

Ring*

She pulled it out to see, oddly enough, it was Blake calling.

Ring-*

"Hello, Blake."

Instead of the typical bored replied.

"Nora, don't freak out, it's Jaune."

She got Jaune's heavenly tone.

"JAUNE!" She cried out startling Ren and Pyrrha, making them jump.

"Sh! Nora be quite! Atlas is probably watching you guys! You have to be quiet!"

Nora of course only heard half of it.

She began to fill with relief she, as if it was even possible, shouted out even louder.

"Jauney! OMYGOSHIDIDN'TTHINKI'DEVERHEARFORYOUAGAINWHENATLASTOOKYOUAWAYPYRRHAGOTSADANDRENHADTOCARRYTHETEAMTHEWHOLEWAYTHESEPASTFEWDAYSANDNIWYOURBACK!"

She stopped to take in much-needed air.

"JAUNEY! I'MSOGLADEYOURALRIGHTANDBACK, WHEREAREYOU? WECANCOMEANDFINALLYBEATEAMAGAIN!"

"Ugh. Why did it have to be Nora!" A faint voice was heard from the scroll.

A couple of doors opened and a lot of people peaked out.

"It's okay, " Pyrrha said. "She's just really excited about... Something."

"PYYYYRRRRRRHHHHAAAAA!" Nora appears mere inches from her face.

"Yes, Nora." She responded nervously.

Nora's scroll was practically pushed into her face. "Jaaaaauuuuunnnnneeeeyyyyyyyy!"

Smack*

Nora flinched back from Ren's strike to her head. Rubbing the spot.

"Nora!" He stopped to compose himself. "Inside voice please."

She chuckled nervously. "Heh... Sorry, Ren."

"Now what is Nora?" He asked.

"Its Jaune!" She presented him with her scroll.

Ren took it and saw the caller ID was Blake's.

He sighed and pushed the scroll to his ear. "Blake, why are you pranking Nora? Really it's a bad idea she will retaliate tenfold when she realizes." He warned.

"Ren it is Jaune."

Ren paused for a bit.

"W-What... Jaune!" He shouted now startling Nora and Pyrrha.

"Yes, it is I Jaune Arc. Now please be quiet and don't go pulling a Nora on me."

"R-Ren what's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora groaned. "I just told you!"

Ren instead of speaking pushed the scroll up against Pyrrha's face like Nora did seconds before.

Pyrrha took Nora's scroll and pressed it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hey Pyrrha, " Jaune's voice came through. "Mind not having a freaking like Ren and Nora?"

"Jaune it's you!" She cried out in joy.

"Ugh!" Nora groaned yet again. "I JUST said that!"

Jaune sighed. "I don't know why I expected anything different."

* * *

Cinder's eye twitched as she looked at the map of Vale. No Jaune Arc to be found and Hazel wasn't having a better time.

"Um... Ma'am." Emerald's voice spoke up as weak as it was.

Cinder turned to regard her underling.

"Yes Emerald, what have you found."

"Well, I and Mercury have taken what we could from Adams reinforcements and scoured the Residential District completely, but found no trace for whereabouts."

Cinder exploded into flames.

Literally. There were mini fires burning around her and embers dancing in the air around her.

"All I am hearing is excuses!"

Emerald wanted to curl into a ball and start crying but she was too petrified by fear.

Cinder composed herself and the fires died down. "How is the other job going?"

"M-Much better ma'am, everything is set and the media is still eating up more things about Ironwood. Have you seen the new Mistral Night Live?" Emerald asked.

"No."

"W-Well the top skit was about Ironwood. I don't think anyone will take him seriously after this mess." She said confidently.

"Hm. Yes, all according to plan." Cinder muttered.

 _"Just not your plan."_ A little voice sang that sounded oddly like Watts.

 _"Atlas is being discredited, the White Fang numbers in Vale are growing with whatever the hell Adam did to become the high leader, Ozpin is stuck moping in his tower, and the Vytal festival, the time of unity and peace, is causing riots in Mistral and a general mistrust in Vale."_

She frowned. "I didn't even cause it to happen. It was just my luck that Sienna Khan and Jaune Arc became married. All I did was show a stupid marriage certificate and plant some seeds. I didn't even water them."

"Um, ma'am?" Emerald spoke signifying she was still in the room.

It didn't say much on her survival instincts.

Cinder turned to regard her. "Emerald."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"GTFO please."

"G t f what now?" She question.

"Get. The. Fuck. OUT!" She screech.

"Yes, ma'am!" Emerald made to ran and slammed the door incapacitating herself.

Cinder double facepalmed. "My is my life so complicated all of a sudden."

* * *

 _"This is how I die."_ Jaune thought somberly as his lungs were crushed between the two trash compactors. He looked to Blake perched upon Yang's bed looking at him with an oddly vicious smile.

 _"Can't she tell my life is being threatene_ _d? that I need help?"_ Jaune thought as his eyes rolled back into his skill.

"Nora!" Ren shouted as he and Pyrrha pried back the ridiculously overpowered metal bindings Nora would refer to as arms.

They managed to pry the two apart and hold Nora back from crushing him under her heavily muscled arms once again.

 _"Note to self invest in a crowbar."_ Jaune spared a thought between gasps for air.

"Hey, Nora how are you?" Jaune asked.

They wouldn't stop yelling over the scroll so Jaune had ended the call then they came running here.

"Jauney! How did you escape?" Nora yelled out.

"How did you get here?" Ren asked.

"Where's Sienna?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ok, everyone calm down first off we need to be brief. Blake thinks Atlas is probably watching you guys."

Pyrrha looked at Blake. "You really think so?"

"The Atlas military maybe full of idiots, but there is that occasional guy that actually knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Specialist Schnee?"

"Yes, lieutenant? What is it?"

"Ma'am, before we begin the search for target Arc, shouldn't we place a watch team to keep tabs on team JNPR?"

"Of course not Lieutenant. The three of them are still at Beacon like the rest of them unable to leave and the lockdown is still a few days away from ending."

"But ma'am what if Arc manages to get past our guards and sneak into Beacon? We have to look at all possibilities, however unlikely, ma'am."

"Lieutenant, I have full confidence in our security and their ability to prevent anyone from getting in or out of Beacon contested."

* * *

"Sun for the love of everything. Be quite they'll hear you!" Weiss whispered.

"I skr- it's... can't- it's just too funny to hear her say that when we're right here."

"Sun, please we can talk about it later right now we have to go. Right now."

"Hehehe, ok ok."

* * *

"So the White Fang attack the truck you were in and gave you the opportunity to escape in the confusion." Ren repeated.

"Um, yes that's exactly what happened."

"Then you were picked up by a group calling themselves Khans Claws and hey helped you sneak into Beacon." Pyrrha said.

"Exactly yeah."

"Finally you went to our dorm but we weren't there so you tried RWBY's and they were in their dorm?" Nora asked.

Jaune wanted to roll his eyes. "Yes, Nora that is exactly what happened."

"Yes! First try." She pumped a fist in the air.

He smiled. "Look its nice to see you guys again, but you can't stay here Atlas could find out about me at any moment. You need to leave now."

"No!" Nora cried. "We just got back together we can't leave!"

"Nora Jaune is right. We have to leave now." Ren commanded.

If Nora had Faunus ears they would be flat against her head. "Yes, Ren... Group Hug!" She grabbed Jaune and pulled into a... soft and gentle embrace?

She held him as if he was a fragile doll.

 _"Wait does this mean she was crushing my lungs to near death on purpose?!"_ Jaune thought angrily.

* * *

 **Mistral: Argus Mayor Demands Immediate Departure Of Atlas Military**

 **White Fang Gaining Traction In Mistral**

 **Atlas: The H Stands For Helpful**

 **The Arc Family Quiet By Choice?**

 **Mistral Boycott On All Things Atlas**

 **Will Atlas Survive The Lost Of Mistral?**

The Kingdom of Atlas has always relied on their ally for material goods. With tensions between the two kingdoms rising, a falling out is inevitable.

Without Mistral goods such as food would need to be imported from Vale, and without an easy trade city like Argus tariffs and shipping costs on such goods would increase exponentially. Cippling business and turning towns to ruin.

How will Atlas survive such an event? It is mostly speculation at this time for just how badly Atlas will suffer. But one this is for sure is that the alliance between Mistral and Atlas is now hanging by a very thin thread.

James finished reading the small article.

It was right though, with the accusation that he had Pyrrha Nikos, the pride of Mistral removed from the tournament. Then all the rest of the false scandal eating away at his reputation with Mistral Night Live dedicating a skit just for him.

Was a clear sigh that his image in the kingdom had falling through the roof and the second floor into the basement.

He needed to fix this and fast.

He needed to call Ozpin.

Ring*

Ring*

Ring-*

"Yez Janez whats is itzh?"

 _"Is... is he drunk?!"_

"Ozpin, I needed to speak with you. Uh, ask you something."

"Oka Janez, hic* Ive been hazing some weird headzachys this mornings. Scho whatz is it? Im still wheely wasted." He giggled.

 _"Deep breath James. DEEP breaths."_ He thought.

"Ozpin, I was thinking that considering recent events. It may be beneficial to have Nikos fight in a sanctioned duel with one of my students."

"Okz reallyz, hic* th... tatz shoudz goooooooooood." Ozpin breathed out.

James couldn't help but sigh. "So it is decided, thankfully. I will make the preparations for you. Then tell everyone you made it so no one will accuse me of rigging like they are now."

Ozpin burped. "So whoz da one Nikas will be fighzing? Janez." He asked.

"Penny Polendina. She's top tier at Atlas academy, so Nikos winning will definitely stroke Mistral massive ego." James replied.

"Okzay, I'll get Doing with thatz..."

Beep*

James leaned back and sighed. _"I cannot believe this is what's going on these days. Well, at least this plan can't possibly backfire on me._

* * *

 **First off give Guy passing By some credit for all those headlines. What they had made in the review was good and I just t** **weaked most of them to fit the context, but otherwise, it was seriously better then what I originally planned to have..**


	43. Chapter 63

**Fagbutt**

 **"Penny better not die again, have Qrow do a quantom leap into the middle of the match and let shit hit the fan"**

 **Penny died because Cinder needed her too. However, she found out Penny was a robot because she hacked Ironwood's scroll which, and go back to double check, happened when he placed his scroll on Ozpin's desk to make the hologram after the Winter vs Qrow fight. But Qrow isn't here so his scroll didn't get hacked. But a metal girl vs a polarity semblance? Not gonna end too well** **I would imagine.**

 **Please** **favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"So. Atlas security at it's finest en Weiss?" Sun smirked and she sighed.

She could see where he was going with this... both in how dumb her sister's over confidence in her team was, and also in how her approach to finding Jaune is more then zealous, to say the least.

"Think they'll find Jaune?" Sun asked.

"Considering how many she was with. It's practically inevitable." Weiss stated.

"Well, brothers speed to him."

"Didn't know you were religious."

"I'm not, just wishing the man good luck is all. Gods know him and Sienna need it."

* * *

Sienna was cuffed to a steel table with the one way glass. There were two guards on either side of her ready to spring into act.

The door opened and a Atlan officer walked in. "Sorry I'm late had a bit of car trouble," He placed a folder on the table and sat down. "So Sienna Khan, can I call you Miss Khan or Mrs. Arc?"

"You can eat shit and die." Sienna growled.

"Okay... your in a less then reasonable mood today."

"Bite me you fascist Atlas pig."

"Pigs aren't native to Mantle. "

"I want my lawyer."

"You're the High leader of The White Fang inside an Atlan battleship, under the care of General James Ironwood no less, and you think you have the right to an attorney?"

"Then give me my phone call!" She hissed.

"Look, Mrs. Arc, all I'm trying to do is ask a few questions-"

"What makes you think I'm going to answer them?!"

"Think about your husband please."

Sienna paused.

"Alright, how about this. Answer a few of my questions then I can see about getting you a visit from your-"

The intercom came to life. "Don't go making promises you can't keep," It said sternly. "Now ask your questions."

He sighed. "Okay, how did you really come in contact with Jaune Arc and why?"

"I already told General Irondick that."

"Okay how about how did you convince him to get married to you?"

"We probably wondered into a church or something while we were drunk."

"Well if he, hypothetically speaking, was on the run from the Atlas military where would be his go-to places for hiding?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question." Intercom man spoke.

"I don't know. Probably sneak into Beacon where no one would expect him. He wouldn't exactly have a lot of options."

"Okay... well that's fine. Just need to ask a few more."

* * *

When Weiss said she was going to pick the place. She really spared no expense.

"Welcome to The Villaire Mantle," A young man said once the two had entered the restaurant.

From the very way the staff dressed, down to how they acted he could tell it was expensive.

Much like the Weiss, the whole place it seemed to focus on practicality and elegance, no surprise for her taking him to the place then.

The boy facing him, although he supposed it was ironic to call him that when he looked like he was around the same age, had the smile of one who was very pleased with his position in life, and that reflected in his cheery greeting.

"Miss Schnee, an honor to see you here, we have a fine table prepared for you."

A large central room of tables and chairs constituted the dining area, and Sun was unsurprising to see various well dressed guests turn to look at them as they entered.

They probably were the youngest people there, barring the staff. More than a few older women glared balefully towards Weiss.

More than a few men were giving him equal looks.

Another woman came up to them as they sat down, a white apron over a black uniform as she pulled Winter's chair back for her, the male doing the same for him. While the young man nodded and left, the girl remained.

"Hello, my name is Isabel and I'll be your waitress today," She smiled cutely at them.

Had he been with anyone other than Weiss Schnee then he might have found himself besotted with her instead.

She had a cute, mousy face, light brown curls that fell around her cheeks and small rimmed glasses. She was a very beautiful-

 _"No bad Sun! You're here with Weiss stop thinking about other women!"_ He internally slapped himself.

"If there's anything I can help with please feel free to ask."

"I took the liberty of ordering in advance for you Sun," Weiss paid the girl no heed as she glared at him. "I hope you don't mind." She gritted.

 _"Oh no."_ Sun thought.

"Not at all," He squeaked.

It was probably for the best though, since this looked like one of those places where the names of the dishes were beyond his understanding anyway. He would have probably ended up asking if they served chicken nuggets, and promptly been thrown out on his ass.

"What will you have for drinks?" Isabel asked, light green eyes flickering.

"Just some apple cider," Weiss rattled off. "A bottle of it if you will." The girl bowed and backed away, reversing at least a few meters from them before actually turning around.

Other staff flowed around her without any trouble, the entire restaurant operating as if it was a single well-oiled machine.

"It's a fine place to dine," Weiss commented as she let one finger play on the shiny table, some kind of dark wood, but that was polished to a mirror shine. "There are few restaurants like this in the Kingdoms, even in Atlas."

"Well I'll have to remember it." He said as his eyes came back to hers, just in time to catch the chuckle and smirk.

"Sorry Sun, but this is probably the only time you'll be in place like this."

No doubt she was thinking how he couldn't afford it and to his embarrassment, she was completely right.

Anything he might have said was quickly cut off as their waitress returned, laying down two complex and sparkling glasses, which she slowly poured a dark yellow-ish liquid into. The bottle was then placed between them, though slightly closer to him no doubt so he could serve it to Weiss.

"So Weiss, tell me something I don't know?" Sun asked.

"I have a little brother," Weiss said taking a huge gulp of her drink. "His name is Whitley he stands a few inches taller then me and our relationship, even Winters, has never been close. Out of everyone in the family, Whitley seems the closest to father. While both me and Whitley have an interest in the future of the Schnee Dust Company and the family name, Whitley appears to have taken more after father in his approach. Spending most of his time looking into the operations of the SDC or cultivating father's connections to the high-society of Atlas, Whitley tends to attend board meetings with father, readily schmoozes with the Atlesian upper-class, and appears to be taking a more active role in the company overall and was trustworthy enough in his father's perspective. I do have reason to believe he's trying to attain the heir position from me in some conspiracy like fashion."

"... Okay, well that... sucks." Sun said unsure.

"Sorry, first thing to come to mind. Didn't mean to ruin the atmosphere."

Sun looked around at the 'atmosphere'. The dark looks all the other rich snobs were giving them, the veritable silence which filled the room. This was hardly the most private of locations, it felt like everyone could listen in and hear every word they said.

They probably just did too.

"Well, is there anything else I don't know that wouldn't be family issues?"

"No, not really. What about you Sun. Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Well I may attend Haven in Mistral, but I was born in and grew up in Vacuo."

"Well, that certainly explains your wardrobe." Weiss muttered.

"Heh yeah," He chuckled. "I lead team SSSN, that's me, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, and of course Neptune."

"So if you're the team leader. Why did you abandon your team for almost an entire semester just to stow away on a ship and come to Vale?" Weiss asked.

"They were fine without me. Dispute I'm the leader and left them alone for so long, and never achieved any kind of cohesion due to my absence. But that's fine I mean why would you need teamwork if we're all just going to break off into solo mercenary work and barely keep contact with one another?"

"Okay... so tell me about your family."

Sun's smile died.

"I... I don't know, my mother got rid of me when I was born. I kinda lived on the streets."

"Oh..." Was all she could say.

"I made it to Mistral because I stowed away on some ships. As I said at the docks when I first got here," He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm a great stowaway."

 _"This is not going like I thought it would. How did he make it so pleasant?"_ Weiss thought.

She saw, then waved down Isabel.

"Yes, ma'am? Is there something I can get you something."

"Yes, I would like the check please."

"Huh?" Sun perked up.

"Of course ma'am." Isabel left.

"Weiss what are you ,doing?" He asked.

"Let's Stop moping around and go do something fun."

"Fun like what?"

"I hear there's a movie out. A romantic film," She smirked let's see if it's any good.

* * *

"...So, " Jaune began and Ruby and Yang looked to him. "Wanna hug." He spread out his arms.

Yang deadpanned. "No, but thanks for trying."

"...You guys want to talk about it?" Blake asked.

"No, " Ruby squeaked out. "...It's just... why Uncle Qrow!? H-He was always strong and- and seemed unkillable. He always came back... until now, he's not coming back." Tears threaten to pour out again and Yang went in to comfort her.

"First time you lost someone?" Blake asked.

"No." Yang said.

"...Sorry."

"It's okay... Jaune about that hug?"

He stood up and took Ruby in his arms, she had resumed her crying into his shoulder soon there after.

 _"Fuck how come things just keep going downhill. I mean it has to get better before it gets worse?"_ Yang thought.

* * *

"What the heck were the producers thinking when making that?" Sun asked.

"They probably weren't thinking at all." Weiss waved off.

He could tell now why Weiss wanted to see the film.

It was hilariously stupid kind of romantic film..

The heroine was some kind of innocent and idealistic teen, falling for one of those bad-boy types. Neither of them couldn't see the reason for the attraction from either of the protagonists.

Instead, they seemed to be paired together for no other reason than that the genre of the movie demanded it. To make matters worse the girl was whiny and prone to complaining and the man somehow found that to be attractive.

Sun supposed this did explain why the theater was mostly empty. With less than thirty people all spread about the theater.

"I can believe you paid money for us to see that," He chuckled. "I mean Try Hard two was out. I heard it's a good film."

"Well, we are here." Weiss motioned back to the doors

"I think being the two most overdressed couple to have a date in a movie theater is fine for now."

Ring*

Ring*

Weiss's scroll was ringing and she pulled it out, only for her eyes to narrow at the caller.

 **Father**

She declined and pocked her scroll with a huff.

"Not your favorite person?" Sun asked.

"No it's just... a telemarketer was calling."

"Ah, yeah those guys are annoying."

 _"Father will have to call back later. This is a good day and it's going to last all day."_ Weiss thought.

* * *

"Ugh." Ozpin looked up from his desk his head pounding.

 _"How in the world did Qrow ever manage it? Just like all those years ago- No that never happened!"_ He gripped his head and felt the headache come back.

 _"All those bodies I've jumped into over the years has finally broken my memory. Yes, that's it."_ He rationalized.

 _"I wonder what's going right now."_ He powered on his screen and opened up the search engine.

 **Argus-Faunas 'Revolt' against Atlas**

 **Pyrrha Nikos In The Vytal Tournament**

 **Atlas Council Distance Themselves From Ironwood**

 **Schnee Date With A Faunas?**

 **Arc-Khan Marriage: A Bridge To Peace?**

 _"Wait a moment."_ He scrolled back up and click on one of the headlines.

 **Pyrrha Nikos In The Vytal Tournament**

Early this morning an announcement was made by one of the commentators for the Tournament Doctor Oobleck.

He explained how after the lock-down of Beacon Academy, Pyrrha Nikos will be pitted in a match against an Atlas student Penny Polendina. Setting up and approval from Headmaster Ozpin.

Such an announcement surprised fans who have become excited about the match on Tuesday. Some have even stated "About time he gave the General the what for!", "She [Nikos] is going to donate this tournament", and "I hope she rips that Atlas drone to bits!"

Ozpin stopped reading.

 _"When and where did I approve of this?"_

* * *

 **"...It's just... why Uncle Qrow!? H-He was always strong and- and seemed unkillable. He always came back... until now, he's not coming back."**

 **Man, I bet she thought then felt the same way about Summer before it happened. Now here it is again.**


	44. Penny Vs Pyrrha

**This is it.**

 **The moment someone called me a bitch for doing.**

 **The moment that many of you have been hating me for doing.**

 **It's the fight of the ages.**

 **Penny vs Pyrrha**

 **By the end of this battle, you'll finally see...**

 **Writing a descriptive fight isn't as easy as it seems to be.**

 **I'm trying to make it Serious and Good.**

 **Fill with tension and clearly a really big plot point.**

 **So back away and cut me some slack if it's odd in places.**

 **Please** **favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Welcome everyone back to the Vytal festival!" Port said though the crowd seemed more focused on the contenders than the commentary. "It looks like our first contender is Penny Polendina, from Atlas!" The whole stadium fills with boos and curses. " Um okay... a-and her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!" The stadium exploded with cheers and enthusiasm.

"Beat that Atlas Bitch to the ground!"

"Rip that drone apart!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"O-Okay folks. Let's tone it down a notch." Oobleck spoke up.

* * *

Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the staged fight to begin.

From what he gathered James had told Penny to put on a show, but be defeated in an attempt to stroke Mistral's ego.

Ozpin might not have agreed with it but saw the necessity. Relations between kingdoms could not fall apart at a time like this.

* * *

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha is still looking angrily at her opponent while Penny politely salutes her.

Penny placed her hands on her hips in excitement "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!"

Pyrrha doesn't respond and instead grits her teeth, looking at her hands as she clenches them in determination.

 _"How dare she smile, after what Atlas did?"_ Pyrrha thought.

This wasn't a time for happiness.

After everything that's happened.

Pyrrha had a deep frown and that felt too light.

She didn't want a fight she wanted her friend back.

She wanted him happy and not likely scared for his loved one and hiding for his own safety.

 _"I'm going to cut her to pieces."_

Could she not sense the mistrust in the air or even Pyrrha's own anger?

Penny, unfortunately, didn't notice Pyrrha's anger.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She smiled.

* * *

"So what should we do about this?" Mercury asks.

"Nothing." Cinder replies.

Emerald turns to her. "What? Nothing?"

"If you'd stop repeating myself," Cinder glared at Emerald and she shrunk under her gaze. "We have a plan, this was unexpected and we do not need to interfere in a dick measuring contest. The damage has already done all by itself. All we need to do is wait for a little longer then begin the attack. This is irrelevant."

* * *

Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha manages a small scowl at her opponent, raising her weapons in hand.

Oobleck begins counting down as Ironwood calmly sits to observe the fight, Nora and Ren cheer for their teammate while Jaune simply watches anxiously via scroll.

"3, 2, 1..." Oobleck leans forward. "BEGIN!"

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps though or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion.

Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin Pyrrha dashed in and drove an elbow into Penny's face before she could react.

The girl staggered back, but she followed through and brought her weapon down in an overhead strike. It was parried on a single blade, which seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Pyrrha gritted her teeth and pushed against it, using all her strength to drive the girl back. Penny didn't move.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, and almost another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the shield back with her magnetism, but it fails with another blade from Penny. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raises her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

 _"She does control her blades with her arms."_ Pyrrha concludes.

Pyrrha unsteadily steps back, the eight swords are ready to go forth but Penny seemingly holds long enough for Pyrrha to sense some metal in Penny's arms.

 _"Perfect."_

Penny sends them all forward who is left with no choice but to spread her arm out and send out a magnetized wave to adjust Penny's arm making the Blades go off course and letting Pyrrha dive and grab her shield. Penny, who is also unintentionally affected by the semblance attack, grab at her arm in confusion before go back to the fight. Engaging Pyrrha and locking some of her blades with hers.

Pyrrha growled and twisted her blade to the side. It was enough to push her opponent off balance, and she slammed her shield into the side of her face. Penny reacted well, falling back but keeping her eyes on Pyrrha's sword as it came around. She deflected it, but that still allowed Pyrrha to get into her guard and slam a shoulder into her chest.

Pyrrha's sparking fury inside slowly became apparent to Penny.

"Hurry up and yield already!" she roared, cutting in towards the girl's face. She ducked the parry and drove the pommel of her weapon into Penny's face. Aura flared, shielding her opponent from the damage.

"I can sense you're angry now." Penny tilted her head slightly. "What is the matter?"

Pyrrha didn't respond and instead swept her sword up and around. It bounced off Penny but she allowed Pyrrha to strike at the defending sword with her shield. Penny's blades were knocked aside, and Pyrrha scored a strike and with it, and a lot of aura with her follow up thrust.

Penny stumbled but held. She clutched her stomach, even though there was no sign of pain on her face.

"I cannot help but think you seem very angry at me."

"An astute observation." Pyrrha answered before lashing out once more.

Their blades clashed and crashed, a fierce staccato of steel on steel. The fight dwindled, as did her desire for victory. Her teeth grit together and she narrowed her eyes as she stepped into the other girl's guard.

Pyrrha's home city was in an uproar.

Her friend hiding with her or the other unable to see or talk to him.

Seeing the normally energetic Nora sad!

All she wanted was to humiliate her. To drive her down and make her submit at her heels.

* * *

Ruby's hand gripped the edge of the railing. The fight was brutal, with unbridled aggression that even the blindest in the audience could feel as well as see.

But enjoyed it because Penny was from Atlas.

Whenever blades crossed between them, Ruby could see they influenced Pyrrha, who increased the tempo of her attacks and wouldn't give Penny the slightest opening and punished her for having them. If she did know better, she'd think Pyrrha was trying to kill Penny.

* * *

Penny deflected and parried weakly, she could've done better but her orders were clear.

Pyrrha's onslaught continued and Penny was forced to summon her other blades.

They hovered in the air above and around her.

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she caught the faint glimmer of light on wires. She didn't put much thought and instead began cutting them. Penny might have been able to launch them, but Pyrrha was already upon her and danced between the swords. Her blade cut one wire, and then another, the sharp blades falling from the sky with tinkling sounds.

One flashed by her, but she deflected it off her shield, then brought her sword down on the wire once more. Half of them were down, and Penny launches herself throw the air to escape the onslaught.

Pyrrha huffed. As if she would allow such cowardice.

"You won't escape!" Pyrrha made chase.

When Pyrrha caught up she prevented her opponent from escaping again by cutting towards her legs each time she tried. Penny was forced to use what blades she had left, but there wasn't enough space to launch them with any force.

Green eyes flashed and she lashed out with her weapon. Penny caught it on her own but had little defense against the shield that slammed into her face.

Penny disengaged by letting Pyrrha's sword go past her guard, losing some aura in the process but using the distraction to score an attack on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha winced at it. Her instinct said to move back and reassess, but she ignored it. She couldn't let her opponent gain the space she needed to use her weapons.

 _"I have the advantage."_ She thought. _"If I keep being aggressive, I can push it."_

Penny made to attack but Pyrrha reaches out with her semblance and quickly pulled at Penny's left arm to redirect her blades.

It stretched out and strained due to the quickness and speed at which they were pulled.

Pyrrha stopped at the sound of straining metal?

Penny's arm pulled clean off slicing through the electronics that connected it to Penny's torso.

Revealing a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground.

All attention was on the torn arm of Penny Polendina.

Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Penny stops and adjusts her torso as to get a better look at the damage.

Unfortunately, a news camera got a full view of her mechanical insides.

Made worse when they zoomed in on it.

* * *

In the commentator's booth, both Port and Oobleck stood quiet like the crowd for a few minutes before Oobleck spoke.

"Broadcast kill the feed now!" He shouted into his earpiece.

The footage when off, but was already seen by everyone with a scroll on.

* * *

"This is General Ironwood to all forces on the Amity Coliseum! Get P.E.N.N.Y. out of there now!"

* * *

 **Why is Pyrrha so bloodthirsty?**

 **Well, she's holding a lot of pent up rage and aggression for what happened.**

 **I mean remember what happened in chapters fifty-six and fifty-seven?**


	45. Penny Vs Pyrrha: Aftermath

**What?**

 **Penny's still alive?**

 **Well remember when I said**

 **"Penny died because Cinder needed her too. However, she found out Penny was a robot because she hacked Ironwood's scroll which, and go back to double check, happened when he placed his scroll on Ozpin's desk to make the hologram after the Winter vs Qrow fight. But Qrow isn't here so his scroll didn't get hacked. But a metal girl vs a polarity semblance? Not gonna end too well** **I would imagine."**

 **Basically what I said was, Penny doesn't need. There was no good reason to kill her in the fixed game Ironwood set up. But something bad was going happen to her.**

 **Please** **favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"...A firestorm of anti-Atlas sentiment has not subsided in the least-"

"...When asked about what exactly went down the entirety of the Atlas military had no comment-"

"...It goes to show how bad Atlas hunters are if they need to build them-"

"...The Vale Council denied any knowledge of what is being referred as a 'weapons test'-"

"...Vale as well as the world at large is still left to wonder why a drone was disguise as a little girl-"

* * *

Cinder stopped flipping through the channels.

It was pure hatred at Atlas and a genuine mistrust of it's military, the only military in the world. Ironwood and by association the Atlas council would suffer for this for many years. Or at least long enough.

It was all according to plan.

 _"Just not yours!~"_ The Watts voice sang, tauntingly.

All that elaborate planning and this was happening on its own. She'd made so many plans and contingencies, and now it just seems like she wasted her life.

She looked back to her scroll as it began to ring and accepted the call.

"Yes Hazel?"

"If you're done sitting around and feeling distraught for yourself we need to get back to the mission at hand." He reminded.

Cinder sighed.

They needed to find Arc and Branwen.

She still had no idea why Salem wanted the two alive so badly. But one doesn't simply question her desires.

"Yes, any leads on either of them?" Wonder asked.

Hazel frowned. "Branwen is gone as if he's vanished from existence. Where ever Arc is he's hiding in a well dig whole in the city."

"Well, I'll see what Adam has to say."

* * *

Juniper Arc sat at the window of her hotel frustrated beyond belief.

The search for her baby boy was getting nowhere. Roland was still running around left and right to find him. But it didn't take a genius to figure out it he was chasing shadows.

Where was he?

Was he okay?

Was he sheltered from the elements?

Was he safe form the Atlas dogs?

Did the Atlas dogs find him already?

All she had were questions where there was absolutely no answers could be found.

A knock on the door drew her attention. She walked over and opened the door to find an Atlan officer and his escort.

"Mrs. Arc, the Atlas Council would like to gift to you some of your son's effects, as to show a level of understanding of your grief and maybe in this political minefield that has set up these past weeks. You may be able to see Atlas support for you." He presented her with a blade.

Her son's blade.

Juniper took it in her hands and weighted in a bit before turning to throw it behind herself and have it crash through the window and fall to the ground below. She grabbed the officer by the collar and brought him inches to her face.

"How about instead of a sword, you tell those ass sitting, tongue in cheek, iron men, that if they want to express 'understanding' they'll have the fuck head Ironwood give me my sons future baby momma!"

She threw him to the ground and slammed to the door leaving behind it three terrified soldiers.

* * *

Crocea Mors laid in a bush with shards of glass surrounding it. A cloaked figure walked over and pick the blade up shaking it slightly to remove the bits of glass from the window.

 _"Might as well get this to him. Brothers know he'll need it."_ Andrew thought.

* * *

"Well, that was something." Jaune spoke into a scroll.

"She was a robot with arua!" Nora cried out. "What do you guys think this means? Does Atlas have more? How many students are bots made to win?!"

"While most other clams have had their opposition you cannot deny that Atlas is or was cheating or at the very least planning to. This combined with fifty years of losses creates quite the scene. Especially with everything else that's happened."

"Yeah Renny, this is big. I mean a robot with aura!? Unless it was some elaborate hard light shield." Nora stroked her chin in thought.

"It was aura alright," Pyrrha finally spoke from the side. "How that's possible is far beyond anything we could come up with."

"Well beyond or not this is big and is seriously going to change how people look at Atlas and I say good riddance to Ironwood!" Nora said crossing her arms.

"Good riddance?" Jaune asked.

Ren looked to him. "You didn't hear? Ironwood was-"

* * *

"Recall me to Atlas?" James asked.

"Yes, James. We've been holding sessions about you for the past week and this was the final nail in the coffin for any of our doubts."

James straightened. "I'm head of security for the Vytal festival and I will protect Vale as I was entrusted to do."

"I doubt anyone would care if we removed you considering the job you've done thus far."

"What has happened so far is regrettable but it still someone trying to ruin the relationship between Atlas and the other three kingdoms." He defended.

"When were you going to tell us about this girl?"

"...That was strictly on a need to know basis. It was a very sensitive project that needed absolute secrecy."

"So naturally you perform a weapons test during the Vytal festival in nothing kingdom no less."

James just looked away.

"You've been stripped of your rank James as well as your council seats. In time, we might even find a reason to remove you as headmaster of Atlas academy."

"W-What?! I have served Atlas faithful for years."

"Yes, and now most of the world wants our troops gone from their soil so relations are at an all time low. Argus is falling apart and everyone is surprised open rebellion hasn't been declared," The councilman composed himself. "Our troops will stay for the festival. Colonel Sturnn. Is that understood James?"

He sighed. "Yes, it is."

* * *

"Wow, what about the fleet?" Jaune asked.

"I believe it's staying here." Ren answered.

 _"Good, so will Sienna."_ Jaune felt relief.

"Hey Pyr, how are you doing?" Jayne asked.

"Hm?" Pyrrha perked up from her train of thought.

"How are you doing? You've barely said anything."

"I was just... thinking about what happened."

 _"Thinking about how angry I was to the point I pulled with enough force to rip off a mechanical arm._ Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder.

What would've happened if that was a real human arm?

She did want to break Penny apart moments before. Now she just felt bad. She wanted to break her and to have her pleading for mercy at her heels. To see here fall for Atlas.

But now.

 _"What would've happened if that had that been a real person?"_

* * *

"Penny is a real person!" Ruby cried out.

Blake and Yang flinched back at the rare show of anger.

"She is my friend and has a soul and a heart! She is alive and I won't have anyone tell me otherwise!" Ruby huffed angrily.

"Okay, Penny isn't a robot." Yang clarified.

Ruby huffed. "Yeah, that's right."

"Okay and you just found out about this one day?" Blake asked.

"Remember when we went out to investigate the White Fang?" They nodded. "Well while Weiss made her call I went off to Vale because Penny was acting weird. We got chased by soldiers and I fell in front of a truck and she stopped the truck which just seemed impossible!"

"Why?"

"Well she stopped a truck just with her hands How many people do you know can do that!"

"Yang probably could, and I think there's someone on team CFVY that could. We are in school design to training super warriors. Stuff like this shouldn't be out of the ordinary."

"Well, anyway after that I found out she was a robot, but that doesn't matter she is alive. She is my friend and I need to see her!" Ruby crossed her arms.

"Okay sis, but Atlas troopers already took her away to who knows where we can't just go running up and demand to see her on the grounds of she's my friend."

Ruby sighed. "I know I just wanted to see if she was okay. I don't know if she'll be back or if they're going to take her away forever."

"Sis it's okay, look we need to get back. Hey, maybe we could see Weiss now?" Ruby perked up. "Yeah, Weiss may get three visitors."

* * *

Ozpin stood staring out the window.

He did this often, always contemplating the state of the world and especially now with James being the cause ofmany of the divides.

"Ozpin?" Glynda finally made her presence known and he turned to regard her.

"Glynda," He took a seat. "First order of business I want those of Atlas descent but with teams from other schools sent back to their dorms with their teams. They'll need friends in a time like this. Also I believe I have found our guardian."

"So soon? Shouldn't you take more time to decide?"

"We don't have the luxury of time anymore Glynda. With everything that has happened, we need to move fast to limit the damage from the dust keg James has made."

"Well, who is it?"

"Someone who isn't really ready for the responsibility, but is the only one strong enough to have an effect in the inevitable detonation."

* * *

"Adam, have you found anything on Arc?" Cinder ask into her scroll.

"No, he's completely vanished, I'd say we begin looking into Beacon."

"Adam, why would he go into the belly of the beast? How would he ever get in there? Atlas may be fooled but they do their jobs well."

"Then some of his friends, draw him out and into the light. Then we'll have him."

"The final steps of my plan is already set in motion. To make such a move would take time and attract unwanted attention towards us."

Adam gritted his teeth but said no more.

"Now Ironwood is being taken back to Atlas, where he'll likely face a dishonorable discharge. Now the fleet is without his leadership and our forces are larger than expected." She smiled. "Now carry on and wait for the signal."

She ended the call and slouched back, her confident smile settled into a frown.

 _"No plan survives contact with the enemy. With everything that's happened as of late, it wouldn't surprise me."_

Cinder pick up her scroll and look to through festival plans.

 _"The tournament is still going through tomorrow. Good, now to set up a good show._

* * *

 **Updates Every Saturday.**


	46. Of Things To Come Part 1

**Sorry for the short chapter, had a long week.**

 **I don't typically make fight scenes like this, so please tell me what you guys think.**

 **What's good and what's bad?**

 **I wanna know now for later.**

 **Please** **favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Weiss and Yang made their way past the doors and into the arena. They took a few steps forward until a bowl hit Weiss in the head covering her hair with greasy noodles.

"Would the audience members please refrain from throwing food at the competitors." Oobleck asked.

"Here let me help you."

Yang reached over and assisted in pulling all the stains out of Weiss's hair. Though it was still covered in grease.

They made their way to the center of the arena and saw a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

Both were covered in food.

"Hey, Schnee!" Flynt called out. "What you get hit by?" He asked.

"Noodles. You?"

"Pizza. The whole pie too. Like they just bought the thing just to throw. Neon here got hit with grape soda."

The past few games today were mostly the same. An Atlas student would come out and get pelted by food from the stands. This, however, was quite mello from the ones before.

The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Alright let's get this over with." Flynt muttered.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!"

Flynt drew his instrument to his lips, fingers flying across it as he sent out a blast of musical weaponry.

Weiss was already backing away, however, and as Yang did the same, she scraped her rapier across the ground and summoned a wall of ice before them.

It cracked slightly as the attack held, but the solid structure did its job of preventing the soundwaves from hitting them and also blocking off their line of sight.

If Neon came around, she'd be alone and cut off from support.

Wisely, the Faunus realized this too and chose not to.

We can't stay on the defensive. I've no idea if his attacks use ammunition, but if it's a Semblance, then he will be able to keep this up forever and my ice walls can not since those required a considerable amount of dust."

The wall started to crack a bit, but Weiss sighed and summoned another behind it, the two taking a step back.

"We need to take it out at the source." Yang cocked her gauntlets.

The wall went down after a few more attacks and the ice crumbled away.

Weiss heard the sound of whirring wheels at almost the same time she saw the girl. Who was coming down fast.

Weiss grinned and fell to her knees, stabbing her rapier down into the ground as the chamber whirred and clicked.

A thin sheet of ice had formed, not vertically like the last, but around her kneeling form.

"Ah, ah whoa!" Neon hit it hard, losing all control of her skates as she stumbled onto her rear and flew over them, offering her no opportunity to stop.

"Now!" Weiss knelt and summoned a glyph beneath her, using it to shoot Yang forward like a rocket. She lunged towards his midriff, using the brief moment of opportunity she punched him hard and senting him flying through the air.

He cried out as he landed, the punch hurting him enough to drain a considerable chunk of his aura.

Weiss chased after Neon, and while she was still vulnerable in the air she used her glyph to leaped up send a forth a fireball a near point blank range. Blasting her back and sent the Faunus cartwheeled through the air, landing on her feet but looked horrified as she realized the ground was grassy and soft.

"Oh, and that's Neon Katt out by ring out," Port called.

Weiss and Yang shared a quick look and a wide smile especially as the crowd roared and cheered their names.

Well, Yang's name. Weiss was pretty much ignored or booed along with Flynt.

"Damn you!" Flynt cried.

He lifted his trumpet once more, and to their wide-eyed gasps, he shimmered and seemed to extend into four clones.

"A Semblance," Weiss concluded, "Nothing's changed even if there are more of him. He's still using sound-based attacks so we can still counter them."

"Right," Yang nodded and rushed in.

The four Flynt's regarded them with their cocky grins, before sending out another attack. Again, they were visible in the air, but this time subtly different colors.

The frequency was multiplied and it was clear brute forcing it wasn't an option.

Yang grabbing Weiss and dragging her behind a broken down building. The arena was a strange one but gave them plenty of places to hide against the Atlan student.

He was content to wait in the open space. Knowing that it gave him an advantage.

"This is a two versus one, and we have the numbers advantage." Weiss whispered.

Weiss jumped out and stabbed her weapon into the ground. The dust chamber twirled and she summoned another wall, cutting them off from Flynt.

He made to destroy it but saw Yang round the side of it and charge him he took in all his clones and turned to face her.

"Weiss now!"

"Wha-?"

He was cut off as the ice wall behind him exploded into a shower of shards and chips. He cried and held up his trumpet and arms to shield his eyes as the shards blasted into him. That proved a mistake, however, as it let Yang charge in unopposed.

"Rargh!" the blonde yelled, eyes red as she slugged Flynt in the jaw. He flew back and landed in a clumsy roll.

His trumpet slipped from his fingers and fell a few feet away, but when he tried to reach for it, a fireball from Weiss sent it flying away.

"Surrender!" Yang smirked. "Unless you want to try and fight me unarmed."

"I give," He scowled.

"Yeah you do." Yang smirked.

"And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen," Port yelled, "Beacon claims victory in a stunning display of teamwork and strategy!"

The crowd cheered for them! Er... Yang. Weiss got booed some more.

Weiss smiled regardless. She was so pleased with the fight, she couldn't even bring herself to complain. It was all just childish, incredibly so, but it had been her plan and it worked.

By the gods did that feel too good to be ruined.

* * *

From a rafter far above, the shadowy figure watched the fight down below. Watched the two leave the arena but their eyes fixed on Yang.

She...

 _Yang_ had grown.

Not just in strength.

Taiyang and Summer had given her the foundation and Qrow had strengthened it, built it up from that and given it his trademark edge.

She had done well with her teammate.

Kind of like how she and STRQ during their Beacon years.

The Dolt, the love-struck fool, and the idiot brother.

The dead Dol- no Summer, the lov- the broken man, and the idi- just brother.

Raven watched Yang- her _daughter_ walk out of the arena with confidence.

With purpose.

With a happy smile, and arm wrapped around her friend.

Raven drew her sword and let the blade glimmer in the sunlight.

She would protect that.

Memories where all little Raven had from those sweet days and all the means to make more were lost thanks to Ozpin.

 _Ozpin._

Before this festival is over that man will die.

Qrow and Summer needed avenging.

Raven demanded it.

* * *

The elevator opened and Pyrrha walked out.

"Miss Nikos, " Ozpin said. "Please come and sit." He gestured to the seat before him.

Pyrrha walked out nervously and sat down.

"Is there a problem Headmaster?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh no your not in any trouble. I just needed to talk to you in regards to something."

"What is it, headmaster?"

"Tell me." He leaned forward propping his elbows up against the table.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **Well, Raven's here.**

 **That can't be good of Ozpin's health.**

 **Speaking of Ozpin he has a story to tell!**

 **Updates Every Saturday**


	47. Of Things To Come Part 2

**He we go the rest of chapter sixty-six.**

 **Please** **favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Adam stood before a vast multitude of several hundred Faunus, all of them going about with various tasks for the inevitable attack on Vale.

Embedded in a cliff side, they had made their main staging ground deep within the Forever Fall forest. With everything going on in the city their presence went completely unnoticed.

The large cave they were using as a base was shrouded in darkness, lit by red-gold flames, glinting off their masks and armor.

Adam walked forward calm and confident, giving a small acknowledging nod to his officers as he ascended the steps to the small platform facing the crowd.

The officers he had scraped from high command and their soldiers, whether they were male or female, grizzled veteran or impetuous youth, all were before him with steel in their eyes. All where pulling their weight for the attack.

When Adam had returned from his meeting with Cinder, he made sure everyone would be ready. He strove to become stronger, faster, harder, to accomplish this insurmountable task alone if he had to.

In addition to all the dust the Atlan military presence had allowed the to acquire more arms and equipment. Their terrible security and the shit going on with Ironwood made it easy to steal and evad.

Sturdy Atlan body armor was acquired, they now added the plates to their own armor and their end result wasn't as sturdy as Atlas's, it was still better than what they were used to wearing and well within their means.

Adam stood on the makeshift stage for announcements and viewed the area.

The fires from their torches and lights bathed the cave in a soft golden glow, the stalactites and crystals of the cave walls catching the radiance.

With Budapest out the picture, the ranks of his forces were swelling, Adam and his newly raised group of officers had undertaken a risky gamble, and integrated each soldier, at the squad level.

While it had caused them no end of headaches, it had also opened up plenty of opportunities.

The officers from High command helped beat discipline into the backs of what were once glorified thugs of the Vale branch.

The Fangs, diverse, and street-smart troopers taught the younger and inexperienced how to make use of their Faunus abilities to defeat superior foes. While they had expected grumbling and dissent from the recruits, they now were driven and determined, practically zealots were now trained worriors, and happy to learn from the men and women adove them.

It had been little more than a week since Adam had met up with Cinder, and with each passing day since then, they looked less like kids, and more of an army.

Day by day, harsh training toughened their once thin arms and legs. Day by day, each man and woman carried themselves a little straighter, a little stronger, a little more confident than yesterday.

They were slowly but surely becoming a force to be reckoned with.

It had taken some preparation and some deliberation, but with the resources he to invest it was a simple endeavor.

The Atlan Military used technology to evoke confidence, and combined that with the fear the White Fang used.

Well...

Cinder would have her attack and then some.

The Arc boy and the traitorous Khan would die.

He'd personally see to it.

* * *

 **Updates Every Saturday**


	48. Memories & Meetings

**Please** **favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Salem had been stuck in this tower her whole life.

No way to leave and her father always yelling at her and her place in the world.

She wanted to be free, to leave this place and use her magic like everyone else.

"AH!"

Salem stood up from her bed and looked to the door.

Someone had made it. Someone had done it! Someone had finally managed to fight through the guards and make it to the towers

"AGH!"

Salem quickly untied her robes and rushed to her closet. She dawns on her fanciest dress and sits at her dresser staring into the mirror and fixing her hair the best she could.

"OOF!"

That one was extremely close. She picked up the pace and got her hair in a bun. Years of practice made her quick at getting her dress on and doing her hair.

"ERK!"

That one was practically outside her cage.

 _"Okay, Salem. Just like you practice. Hello brave hero, I am grateful you risked your life to rescue me. You have proven to be a valiant warrior by completing the various challenges and beating some of the greatest warriors in the land. As my token of gratitude, I would pledge you my body in its whole as a token of gratitude to your service to me... Yes, let us now part from this ruin of a Castle."_

She had come up with and rehearsed it her whole life. Awaiting the day when a noble hero would finally come to rescue her and sweep her off her feet, carrying her to distant lands where she could finally experience the world.

Footsteps were heard outside the door and she sat there facing the door ready for the brave young and no doubt handsome young man to open the door.

She jumped slightly when the lock blasted off and the door kicked in.

Out came out a scruffy looking man with a sword that should be beyond any use for mortal men.

She stared at him shocked for a few moments before her face shifted into a smile and she stood clearing her throat.

"H-Hello brave hero, I am grateful you risked your life to rescue-."

The man shifted his sword so that to barrels were pointed at her.

"Hands where I can see em!" He barked out.

Salem's smile faltered into a confused one. "W-What? Aren't you here to save-."

"Put your hands up or else you'll get a serious face job, and let me tell ya. I'm terrible at surgery."

 _"Surgery?"_ She shifted uncomfortably, her confused look getting worse."I- I-."

Bang*

The wall next to her had a whole blasted into it.

 _"What kind of magic is this?"_ Salem had a fleeing thought before she complied raising her arms straight up.

"Good. Now, lady, I'm only going to ask this once so you better be listening."

Salem nodded along, through unsure on what was going on.

"Good. Now, where is this treasure is located at." Qrow demanded.

 _"What?"_

"I-It's me." She shuddered. "I-I'm the r-reward of course."

The hero paused. "Wait. What? You're the what all those corpses outside came here for."

"Yes, are you not here for me as well. You fought your way through the whole castle to get here and I not to your liking?" She asked.

He just stared at her. "I came all this way expecting some golden idol or chest full of goodies, and your what's being kept in this tower."

"Yes, What is not the greatest treasure of them all if not a fair maiden as myself." Salem coked to one side and pushed up her breast to emphasize her look.

She needed to be accepted and rescued.

"... Ok... well... this was a huge waste of my time. Well, I'm outta here." The hero sheathed her blade and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Salem outstretched a hand. "Please, take me with you! My father is a cruel man he has had me locked away in this tower for my entire life. The balcony is only the way I have seen what it is like outside. I want to be free."

He stared at her for a bit.

"So where's the part when you tell me it's my problem?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

 _"What kind of hero are you?"_ She felt like saying but needed to keep in his good graces if she wanted to leave.

She walked over to him then kneed at his feet.

"Please." She begged when he was unresponsive she asked again.

"Please." Tears forming at her eyes.

His harden mask faltered and he sighed. "OK. You can come with me."

Salem smiled sprang up to hug him. "You will not regret this brave hero." She said.

"Ok, just keep behind me and don't lag behind me. If you do I will be forced to leave you behind." He stated.

"Do not worry I will not 'lag' behind you."

 _"What does 'lag' mean?"_

He grunted. "Good. Now let's get moving."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in Grimm lands, Salem woke from her slumber. That dream or should she say memory hadn't come up in a while. It was so surreal to think that was over one thousand years ago.

It hadn't gone as she dreamed her rescue would go. She would later find that Qrow used his bird magic to just fly up to the tower. Everyone else had gone on sword bowned with their battle cry in the air.

All right before they got killed.

It was fortunate for her that Qrow thought outside the box.

Unlike Jaune had.

He just ran in there sword drawn with no battle cry. His aura had him confused as a demigod. Still, they managed to reach one another and fought well.

Until her father came in a massive suit of armor.

They were all exhausted and nearly lost. But then Ozma showed up and prevented their demise.

... Ozma.

* * *

Ring*

Ring*

Weiss retrieves her scroll to see it was her father calling her yet again this week.

Ring-*

She didn't know why nor cared for what he wanted. She turned her attention to those who really mattered.

"For what it's worth I'm still glad to be back." Weiss finished with a smile.

"Weiss you're covered in grease and soda!" Ruby whined.

"You're being treated worse than a Faunus," Yang spoke. "That's saying something."

She sighed. "Yes, yes I am."

Her clothes were sticky and her hair was extremely messy. People were still throwing food at her and anyone from Atlas student or not. They weren't thrown out if any establishments but Weiss had the sneaking suspension that there would be something _extra_ in her food at some point.

"Yeah, everyone is competitive but this is getting ridiculous!" Yang complained.

"It's not just the tournament Yang. Atlas has always waved themselves around as being the best. Better army, better schooling, better cities, better Hunters, better citizens, better life expectancy." Blake listed. "They kept parading themselves, around as being the best at everything and the Vytal Festival was the one thing the other kingdom had to name. Combine that with the White Fang and Arc family 'union' and the Ironwood running a weapons test without the Vale Councils or even that Atlas one knowing debacle. The dust keg that he's been building has finally gone off."

Ruby threw her arms in the air. "Well, Weiss didn't do any of that! She left Atlas for Beacon!"

"When people are angry they lash out at anyone to vent their frustrations. It's like when the White Fang performs a robbery and people spit at random Faunus that didn't have anything to do with it. They don't care _who_ it is. Just that they mildly represent what they're angry at."

"Well, it's still unfair," Yang grunted. "Moringwood is gone and people are harassing Atlans."

"Like I said they mildly represent what they're angry at."

"Sup losers," They all turn around to see Sun. "Saw your fight, Weiss, you were pretty good."

"Excuse me?" Weiss pouted. "Pretty good? I did amazing out there."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ice Queen." He mocked. "What I meant to say, was that was _the_ most amazing feat of combat I've ever seen in my life. Truly I am unworthy of being in the presence of such an elegant combatant such as yourself."

"Shut it, you dolt!" She threw an accusing figure at him. "I will not stand idly by and allow you to mock one my crown achievements- mlf!"

Sun pulled her into a kiss shocking her for a moment before she settled into it. They held in each other's embrace until breaking away still in each other's arms.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't ever do that again."

"Didn't like it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"...No," She blushed. "But don't go doing it again without my permission!"

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Um."

They looked over only to be met with the bewildered Italic eyes, confused Amber eyes, and shocked Silver ones of team R(W)BY.

"Um, " Yang began. "When did this happened?"

"About a week and a half ago."

"Okay, so _why_ did this happen?"

"Blake left me hanging at the dance and me Weiss just found one another."

"...Alright... That's great you broke outta your ice there Weiss."

"Yes, yes it is."

There were a few moments of silence before a blacked cloaked figure came running by and shoved something into Ruby's arms before disappearing into the crowd. Everyone just stared then shifted their gazes to the wrapped item Ruby held. Then to one another's confused expression.

"So," Blake broke the silence. "What was that?"

"I don't know?" Ruby responded before turning her attention to the wrapped package in her arms.

She peeled away the brown paper cover. Everyone's eyes widen at it.

"I-Is that-?"

* * *

The Atlas Council chambers were designed in such a way as to intimidate anyone standing in the center.

Rather than an open room with people at as equals like the chambers of other kingdoms, it more resembled a gladiatorial arena, circular in nature with numerous booths of varied height, an individual sat in each.

The ground floor was reserved for what seemed to be an equal mix of the media and Atlas soldiers, most of which stood at attention backs against the wall.

Of the Council itself, all were in attendance. There was a mixture of figures from the military, business, and other backgrounds.

Most were advisors but there was certainly a lot of faces watching him from every conceivable angle.

More than a few glared.

"James Ironwood." The high councilor spoke. "It had been a unanimous agreement to strip you of your rank as the military leader of the Armed Forces Of Altas. Now in your transit back home we had another vote regarding your position as Headmaster of Atlas Academy. It has been our unanimous agreement to put you on probation as until the time we can find a replacement for you." He leaned back. "Your actions in 'protecting' Vale, illegally arresting Arc, and the weapons test incident has shown your incompetence in its entirety. You are dismissed."

James slouched, all that time serving the people and molding the future huntsmen.

This was his fate now.

He assumed he had control over the specialists, but that didn't give either seat on the council. Not to mention he was only Captain Ironwood now.

Though there was no doubt they'd find a reason to take that away from him too.

All his friends and comrades kept their distance. The political backlash of just being near him would be too great.e

 _"Even Ozpin left me in the mud. Didn't even say anything either, just... gone."_

James spends his whole life serving Atlas. Helping to protect the world from a literal Queen of the Grimm.

This was now his fate, all because of one news report.

* * *

"Alright." The high councilor spoke as soon as James exited the council chamber. "We rely on Mistral for trade and cheap shipping for out processed goods. They're threatening to throw out our armed forces and cut us off some the tax breaks. We need as many suggestions good or not. Failure is not an option."

The councilman next to him spoke "The gift of Jaune Arcs blade didn't work. She said and I quote 'You tell those ass sitting, tongue in cheek, iron men, that if they want to express 'understanding' they'll have the fucking head Ironwood give me my sons future baby momma' and then threw the blade out if a window. I quickly stole soon thereafter."

"Has anyone found Jaune Arc yet?" The high Councilor asked.

A female counselor spoke. "Specialist Winter Schnee said she's perusing multiple leads at a time as to have the best chance of picking up a trail." She rolled her eyes. "So, in other words, she had found nothing."

Another man scoffed. "He's an Arc. I doubt well ever find so much as a trail of him in a very long time. He's good."

"We still have Sienna Khan in our custody. It is possible we could use her to get good graces with the Arc family." The first councilman spoke.

"I'm sorry, " The female councilor pushed up her glasses. "Are you saying we just had over the most infamous terrorist over to another kingdom?"

"No, I'm saying that Sienna Khan had a 'hold' over the Arc male and temporary turning her over to the Arc family custody wouldn't be all too unusual." He replied.

The councilwoman leaned back satisfied with his answer.

"We shall keep that as a backup plan until then suggestions are still opened."

* * *

"So, " Jaune began. "Someone in a black cloak came rushing by and just shoved Crocea Mors in your arms?" He asked while inspecting his ancestral blade.

"Yeah, we were just talking then someone just ran by and gave me your sword." Ruby said.

"Kinda weird if you ask me." More quipped. "I mean with something that good and in such good condition why not sell it! You could make some good lien with a collector's item like that."

Ren stepped up. "I think the real problem here is that this person managed to obtain Jaunes weapon dispute Atlas having it in lock up. Not to mention they gave it to team RWBY instead of trying to get it to the Arc family. As if they knew you'd get it to Jaune."

Everyone paused at the implications and Yang rushed over to peak out of the curtains and scan the courtyard. While Blake made for the door her ears twitching for a moment before she opens it to peak out.

"Guys get back to the dorm now." Jaune instructed.

"Jaune if you're in trouble we will be here to assist you."

"Pyrrha that is an order from your team leader. The last thing I want is for you guys to get arrested."

Pyrrha bites her lip in thought before nodding and helps Ren drag a struggling Nora back to their dorm.

* * *

Weiss's scroll buzzes and she looks to see a text from her father. Now he never texted anyone for anything, believing it to be too informal and seeing a call as a much formal and simple alternative. As reluctant as she was she knew it had to be important. Accepting it she saw the following.

Weiss, what is this?

Along with an attachment.

She opens it and immensely regretted it.

In the file, it showed pictures of her and Sun at two different restaurants and seated at a movie theater.

"Shit."


	49. Grudges & Love

**Please** **favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Far away in Atlas, Jacques Schnee reclined in an expensive office chair and sipped of a small glass of brandy. His eyes drifted shut, enjoying for a moment the peaceful feeling of profit without incident before the buzzing of his scroll cruelly interrupted the moment. Reaching over with a sigh, and smiled when he saw it was Weiss.

He accepted the call and her face came on the screen soon after. "Hello, dearest daughter. How nice of you to finally call back."

"Father. I had received the images and... um..." She gave a weak shrug. "Surprise?"

"I'm sorry, these recent events have made the situation rather tense." His voice trailed off. "So many board meetings. Now is it you are referring to?"

She paused, visibly distressed. "In regards to the images of me and my date."

Jacques gave a mock showing of surprise. "Date? What date are you referring to? With who?"

"With a Faunus, specifically a monkey Faunus. Taken around a week or so back when Beacon was still in the lockdown."

He stroked his chin for a moment before making an indication like a light suddenly when off. "Oh that, " He grinned. "Pray to tell Weiss when were you going to tell me about him?"

She squirmed around before answering. "A few... months... it wasn't something I thought to tell, heh."

He leaned forward with a cruel smile. "Well Weiss, the only thing _I_ have to tell you is..."

Weiss closed her eyes a leaned back.

"That you have done an amazing job."

"W-What?" Slowly she turned back to face him.

"This past few weeks have been rough. The company's contracts with the military have made us a target for anti-Atlas protests. Not to mention good for small time out of Atlas businesses. With you grabbing that boy and taking him to such public places." He tapped a few buttons on his scroll and sent a few news stories.

 **Weiss Schnee Dates A Faunus!?**

 **New Dawn For The SDC?**

 **Arc Family Union Now Schnee?**

Not to mention parading him to a fancy restaurant and that movie theatre help spread the word about this, mostly in Mistral. Everyone is confused by your actions." Jacques smiled. "Confusion is better then anger and accusations."

"I... was only doing what was necessary for the family name..."

"This is something I can use to keep those Faunus at least moderately pacified. I applaud your initiative in these intense times."

"T-Thank you father." She averted his eyes.

Jacques rolled his eyes. She was never good at accepting his praise.

He then reached for his glass and brought it to his lips, savouring the taste of his brandy for a long moment and letting out a contented sigh. The glass was gently placed down. Jacques linked his hands over his chest, leaned back and smiled.

"Weiss, " She perked up nervously. "Maintain this charade the best you can"

"So you don't think I'm dating him because I like him?" Weiss asked.

"What kind of a fool do you take me for? As to forget who his own child was?"

It was no secret of what Wiess thought of Faunus. She had a hatred of them for what happened over the years. Jacques would need to be deaf, blind, and dumb _not_ to notice.

He chuckled at her. "Well I have to contact and meeting with the SDC's numerous legal and PR teams. I won't need to keep capitalizing on this."

"G-Goodbye father."

Even as the call ended the sense of pride in her still lingered, making him smile. IIt was times like this that reminded him why he allowed her to keep the heiress position. Perhaps he'd send a thank you card to Weiss. It wasn't right for him to receive such a thoughtful gift and give nothing in return.

* * *

Weiss leaned back in her chair, letting out the longest sigh of relief in the history of sighing.

"Srk-! That-" Yang snickered. "That's just hilarious!"

"S-Shut it Xiao Long! Return to the window where you belong!"

Yang kept laughing but went back to keeping watch.

"Talk about lucky." Blake added. "If he suspected anything you'd probably be dragged back to Atlas."

"Yeah. Is there anything out there?"

"Not that I can see. So far its just students walking around. It seems normal."

"That's how it starts Yang." Yang turned away to regard Blake. "They want us to think everything's fine, then hit us when we least expect "

"Well while we're at this we need to figure out sleeping arrangements. I refuse to have Jaune in my bed anymore." Weiss said.

"Don't want Sun getting the wrong idea?" Yang teased.

"Yes actually."

"... Well good for you Weiss-Cream."

"Well you can just sleep in my bed Jaune!" Ruby suggested. "I've got plenty of room."

Jaune eyes Yang, who narrowed her eyes in turn. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think it's perfect." Blake added. "Ruby is small and you'll fit right in!" She said more enthusiastic then usually.

"I'd," Yang's italic eyes began to bleed red. "Rather just sleep on the floor. Just... give me a spare blanket and pillow."

Yang nodded and left her post to retrieve it.

Jaune gave a sigh of relief.

He pulled his blade out and inspected the blade. He frowned and slid a finger across it to find it a bit dull. Sienna taught him the importance of weapon maintenance.

"So does anyone have a whetstone. My sword needs sharpening."

"Mines custom and won't work for your sword," Weiss said. "But Blake has one for her Khatana-"

"No I don't." Blake quickly interrupted.

"What?" Weiss was taken back by her tone. "I've seen you use it before-"

"No, I don't have one. It... broke while I was sharpening." Her face was emotionless.

"Okay?"

"I have one for Cresent Rose," Ruby spoke. "You can borrow it."

"That'd be great thanks!" Jaune said.

Weiss hear Blake growl under her breath.

* * *

"So you think she likes me?" Sun finished.

"Well, Weiss has to if she left to make you more comfortable," Neptune said.

"True." Sun nodded. "True, but I don't wanna ruin this. Weiss is pretty nice under all that ice and pride. Just don't tell her I said that."

"I won't man. As for advice, well just keep doing what you're doing. She seems to like it if telling you her life story was any indication."

"Yeah, but anything else. I need advice Nep, and I need it now." Sun asked desperately."I'm planning on taking her out this Saturday and I want it to be different. Better than before and not just the same thing."

"I'm not too sure. Weiss is as frozen as she is free-spirited. The ice it breaking, that much I'm sure. Hm..." Neptune stroked his shining thought.

"Come on man." Sun begged.

"Hey! You can't rush a professional and his work... but I have nothing to tell you. Why don't you ask Jaune?" Neptune suggested.

"Jaune? Why him?" Sun asked.

"He managed to bag Sienna Khan, terrorist extraordinaire and getting in bed multiple time." He raised and had to stop Sun. "I'm not saying you're interested in sex I'm just saying. Getting _Sienna Khan_ to be interested and marry you, especially when your human, is an accomplishment even I can't imagine."

"Hm, alright. It couldn't hurt."

* * *

Roman sat calmly in his cell.

His dark, cold, cramped, smelly, cell.

Seriously, when he asked why they didn't move him he honestly thought it was a joke when they said that this was the cell he would be staying in.

 _"So much for no cruel and unusual punishments."_ He thought.

With a flash, a familiar ice creamed girl appeared in his cell.

"Ah, Neo!" He says with relief. "I was starting to think I would actually have to eat this grey slop again."

Neo handed him his sandwich and he quickly scarfed it down.

"Hm, you're a lifesaver Neo. Have I ever told you that?"

When do you want to deal with Tiger girl?

She gestured.

"Hopefully soon. We're on the same ship so taking her out when I break out is simple enough. That way we can avoid dealing with Cinder getting uppity about us starting before _it_ happens."

She has been going on about this Jaune Arc and how she needs to capture him.

"Tiger girl's husband?"

One and the same. She's been really intense about it, fire bitch even got the raging bull to help.

"Just how did she managed that?"

Don't know. I think he hates the blonde or something.

"Hm. Well, thanks for the food Neo."

She nodded and disappeared in a flash.

 _"Hm, I wonder what else been happening outside?"_

* * *

The door opened and Blake peaked out.

"Hey, Sun." She relaxed.

"Balke hey came I come in?" Sun asked.

She moved out if his way and Sun walked in. Surprisingly everyone looked as if they were prepping for a siege or something. Jaune was sitting at the desk in inspecting his blade.

"Hey, Sun." Weiss waved.

"Weiss. So, Jauney my man!" Sun called out.

"Yeah?" Jaune took up and placed the whetstone off to the side. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you, in the bathroom?"

"Um, yeah sure. I can do this later." Jaune stealth his blade and placed is on the desk.

He and Sun walked into the bathroom.

"So what's up?" Jaune asked.

"Dude, as you already know I've been dating Weiss Schnee."

"Yeah, she briefly mentioned it when they got back. Good for you." He congratulated.

"Yeah, but I need your help. I gotta know how you and Sienna got together. You know, just how you managed to charm her."

"Well, we got married after getting super drunk and somehow meeting at a bar and after some time at White Fang HQ she warmed up to me and we banged and then that was that."

"...That's it? That's all that happened? You just happened to get extremely drunk and then got together and banged? How many dates have you gone on?"

"Um, we haven't gone on a single date before."

"What? How?! I mean you just get married by accident and that's it?" Sun could not believe what he was hearing. "Well, what do you know about her?" He asked.

"She was born and raised in Mistral. Her mother gave birth to her in a bathtub, mostly because her family was poor. After a while, She joined this gang called the great Khans and... that's it."

"... Wow... I mean, I need to call Neptune. You really need help."

* * *

 **In the united states, prison cells need to be a** **minimum of 70 square feet in single cell housing. At least 35 square feet of that space must be unencumbered, meaning open floor space not covered by fixtures or furnishings. I would assume Remnant should have something similar to prevent cruel and unusual circumstances for people no matter who they are or what crime they're accused of. However** **, I doubt the average person could sleep in the ones Atlas has for them. Not to mention no toilet! This is what led me to write in those things about how Ironwood might be mistreating his prisoners because that's the only explanation I could come up with for why the Head of the Atlas** **military would allow for that cell to be the standard for his main airships.**

 **I know I keep griping on about the cells but** **am I** **seriously the only one who looks at that in the show and thinks "That is way too small to keep a prisoner lockup of an extended period of time. That _has_ to be breaking a law or two.** **"**

 **It's the kind of thing that, when you start, just can't stop thinking about it. I mean does Remnant even have a prison system? Wouldn't keep all the malicious bastards in one place just end up attracting a lot of Grimm? Do they just have a death penalty automatically? Or do they exile them to an island? Was that what Menagerie was originally before it was given to the Faunus**

 **Also, Blake has gotten over her psychopathic urge to hurt Jaune, but she's still holding a grudge.**


	50. Calm Before The Storm

**mexicanimator**

 **"I loved Cinder's reaction to everything falling apart with out her doing anything, I can just imagine her seeing the news and going "Don't you dare fall apart on your own society, I had a fucking plan and you will not take this from me." I love that it bothers her so much."**

 **Yeah, this whole story is one bid butterfly effect. One small action has led to all this happening and I went to great lengths to express who, why, and how it affects various characters throughout the story. Showing that the main characters may drive the story but the whole world does revolve around them. In chapter fifty-six she had planted the seed, so to speak. But it did grow on its own.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Roland Arc was more frustrated than when his wife decided all that talk about making a ninth kid was for nothing and leaving him with a hard as nails boner the whole night.

 _"Jaune, where could you be?"_ He thought.

When he heard James had actually lost Jaune in a convoy incident with the White Fang and he was out here in the streets. Roland honestly expected Jaune to just come to them after a while. But he didn't.

Did Atlas find him again?

Did he get amazing at ducking and running in the past year he's been gone?

Did Jaune really become a White Fang supporter?

All Roland had was questions and absolutely no answers to show for it.

 _"Jaune please. Where could you be?"_

Ring*

Ring*

Roland looked to his scroll and found it was from the same unknown caller from the last two calls.

Ring-*

He decided to humor whoever this was. Just to get them to shut up.

"Yes. What is it." Roland said clearly angry.

"...If you're mad I can just call later."

Roland would never admit it, but his heart skipped a beat.

"Jaune?"

* * *

"So I should have gone out to dinner or something?" Jaune asked.

"How could you not have!" Neptune cried in disbelief.

Jaune winced. "I guess it never crossed my mind too. We were happy with what was already happening."

He there his arms up in frustration. "Regardless, a relationship goes beyond moves in the bedroom. It's clear as day Sienna has feelings for you. But what about getting to know one another? What're her parent's names? What does she like to eat? What does she do in her free time? What're her treasured childhood memories? What does she like to wear? What's even her favorite color?"

"You think we should talk to one another and have gone on more dates like everyone else."

"YES!" Neptune yells relieved."Finally, it clicks for you!"

"You sure have a lot to say about the topic."

"Well, when you a successful ladies man. Who's dated so many women in life you tend to pick things up like how a relationship should work."

"...So you've dated a lot of women right."

"Right." He nodded.

"But uh... have you ever actually kept one for very long?" Jaune asked.

"..."

"..."

"Do you know anyone who's married?"

"Um, just my dad."

"Talk to him alright."

"Wait Nep!" Sun swiped the scroll and stared intently into the screen. "Have you ever had a girlfriend that stayed with you before!?"

"... Well, I've liked a lot of girls and have dated all of them." He replied quickly.

"Yeah, but have you actually had a real girlfriend you've been with for a very long time?" Sun more demanded than asked.

"Um... well I um... bye."

Beep*

"Ugh!" Sun groaned in disbelief. "Guess I'm back to square one. A box of chocolates is the best way to go for now... see ya Jaune. Good luck with Sienna."

"Thanks. I have a lot to think about and a scroll call to make."

* * *

"Jaune?" Roland asked.

"H-Hey, dad. It's me." Jaune said nervously.

"Jaune!" Roland cried. "Juniper! Juniper come on and get in here its Jaune! He's really on the scroll! Ah, wait. She left to get groceries. Damn it!"

"Dad!" Jaune hushed down. "Keep it quite. Atlas could be listening in."

"Oh please! As if Atlas troopers could do anything but be cannon fodder. Well, be fine."

"Regardless. Be a little silent please."

"Okay. Okay. I'll quiet down now." Roland sighed. "Now where are you? How are you calling me anyhow?"

There was a slight pause and several sharp noises coming from the background.

"I can tell you, dad. My friends think it would brig Atlas down on us."

"So you're hiding with your friends right now." Roland concluded.

"Um... forget I said that!" Jaune cried out. "Anyway. I needed to ask you something about marriage."

Roland got serious and leaned forward. "Did something happen between you and your wife before the two of you got caught."

"No. Um... my relationship with Sienna is more or less just kisses and sex. I wanted to know what you ad mom where like before you got married and them after."

"Well, how did you and Sienna Khan come to meet and marry?" Roland asked.

"...Well."

* * *

"If I knew anything I'd tell you!" A young Fang grunt screamed.

"I'm sorry but it sounded like you said 'Oh, please cut off my last remaining finger' but that can't be right now can it?" The red woman replied through her Grimm mask.

"Look, " He panted out. "His name is Adam Taurus, he's the leader of the branch here in Vale. That's AAAHHH!"

She stabbed her Katana down and remove his pinky. A ball of fire appeared in her hand and she burned the wound close and roasted his hand like the nine times before.

"W-Whyyyy!" Tears streamed down his face.

"You repeated information. I believe I already told you the outcome of such an action." She said nonchalantly. "Now if you really don't know who this Taurus is working under. I'll ask you this and I _will_ receive a clear and satisfying answer." She pushed her crimson blade against his throat. "Ready?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now, tell me why Adam Taurus wants Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc?"

"...I-I don't know."

The blade pierced the skin and a trickle of blood ran down his throat.

"THERE EX-LOVERS! HIM AND BELLADONNA! HE WANTS HER TO CAME BACK TO HIM AND THE ARC CUT OFF HIS CAT'S EAR!" He shouted.

"Is that all?"

"YES! YES! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!"

The Katana pushed through his neck and out the other side. Before swiftly being pulled back out. Leaving his blood to leak out both ends and him choking for air.

* * *

Raven cleaned off her blade with a rag and left the warehouse. She had a name and motive now.

 _"With an entire army of heavily armed fanatical Faunus at his back."_ She sighed. _"No one said being a fairy godmother would be easy."_

* * *

"That's it really." Jaune finished the retelling of his and Sienna's union.

There was the longest pause before Roland spoke. "Jaune where do even I begin."

"How about what I need to do now." Jaune suggested.

"Okay. Well, now you need to just talk to her. Figure out who she is and let her know who you are. Take out to the movies or a restaurant. Get her a gift. Nothing too glamorous really. Just a box of chocolates in a heart-shaped box. Girls love their chocolate in a heart-shaped box I tell you."

"Can confirm!" A little girls voice shouted from the background.

"R-Ruby!" Another more orders female voice cried in disbelief. "Damn it, Weiss! Your cutesy stuff with Sun has corrupted my sister!"

"Hey, it wasn't me!" The supposed Weiss cried back in defense.

"Ruby!" There was a clear struggle as the second voice tackled the Ruby. "Ruby! Ruby, tell your big sis! Are you still pure! No one has dare date to taint my little rose!?"

"No Yang! It was just a gift and just one time but I really liked it!" The Ruby cried out in desperate grunts as she clearly attempted to remove herself from the one now know as Yang.

There was laughter that Ruby responded to. "Blake stop sitting on your bunk and help me!"

"Atlas still has your wife but they're getting desperate for assistance with Mistral. I think we may be able to negotiate something."

"What's been going on with Mistral?" Jaune asked genuinely confused.

"Just read the news sometimes okay."

"Okay, dad. Thanks for the help, but I need to take care of this. Bye, I love you."

"Bye I love you!"

Beep*

 _"So, Jaune is in a room with his friends. So he's at Beacon. His friends are Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. All first names only, but I can run all that through._ _"_

Jaune didn't tell him where he was, but that didn't mean Roland couldn't investigate for his location.

* * *

Ruby fell back gasping for air when she was finally pulled from Yangs vice-like grip.

"UGH! Yang why?! I just go a gift from a boy who liked me back at Signal. It was nothing!"

"That was clearly _not_ nothing! I needed to make sure no one corrupted my pure Rose."

"So which one of you guys are going to the finals?" Jaune asked hoping to change the subject.

"We decided it'd be Weiss. She needs to be there. Any less would be seen as a sign of weakness and submission to the hate around her and her kind." Blake answered.

"Um _kind_?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I mean Atlas of course." Blake corrected.

"Of course that's what you meant." Weiss rolled her eyes but grew a smile.

 _"I've got some things to plan for Sienna. If dad can really get her out of jail I need to be prepared!"_ Jaune thought.

Things were really looking up for everyone!

* * *

Cinder sat at a round table with Emerald, Mercury, and Neo. 'Her' plans were coming together. Adam already knew his task and was prepared to move on the signal. Mercury knew his part tomorrow and how it would go down. Hazel was willing to assist her with going into the Beacon vaults if only to take a swing at Ozpin before they search for the Arc boy.

Speaking of which.

"Emerald are you clear with your task?" Cinder asked.

"Look for Jaune Arc and sedate him as quickly as possible. Do not injure him in any way, shape, and or form." The girl recited her orders for the fifth time.

Yes, fifth.

One does not simply anger lady Salem. If one wished to live for very long.

"Neo, " The ice cream themed girl looked up from her nails. "Are you certain your illusions will hold when Mercury is hit?"

Neo confidently nodded.

"Mercury, will you do exactly what I told you to do?"

"Yup. You can count on me. Even if it's gonna hurt."

"Pff. As if!" Emerald snarked. "You'll find some way to botch this up. I just know it."

Mercury glared.

"Ma'am, why is Neo being the one who using the illustrious? I'm more than capable of-"

"No, you are not Emerald." The green haired girl paused and shrank down looking ashamed. "It's not that your powers are ineffective dear Emerald." She perked back up. "It's just Neo's glass illusions are more real to the touch and can easily fool the entire stadium. Cameras included."

"Of course ma'am."

"Good. The new virus will arrive today and with it, the Atlan machines will do their part."

The modifications would only prevent the bots from attacking Jaune Arc, Sienna Khan, and Qrow Branwen, where ever that man was, and their respective families.

Speaking of Sienna Khan.

"Neo, you will inform Roman about his extra task with Sienna Khan. Will, you not?"

Said girl begrudgingly shook her head in agreement.

"Good. With all that in order, we can now proceed with the final phase of the plan."

* * *

 **Updates Every Saturday**


	51. Weiss Verses Mercury

**One I have not deleted chapters, I just took the first twelve chapters and condensed them into three.** **I'm planning on going through chapters one through thirty-eight and run them through Grammarly and proofread them.** **Just to fix most of the spelling errors in a lot of these earlier chapters.**

 **Two, this is coming out on a Tuesday, because of finals week for school. In my classes, we ended up doing most of our finals the week before. So I had a lot of time spent writing this on my phone. So I thought, hell why not?**

 **I'm almost done with the next chapter too so expect that sometime Wednesday.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Ozpin looked out the window to peer at the setting sun. He walked back to his desk and pouring himself a drink from his teapot as he watches the roulette system deciding the finals match.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match of the finals will be!" Oobleck spoke from the booth.

Weiss stood alongside the eight other contenders at the randomizer cycled through their images until it settled on.

"Weiss Schnee versus Mercury Black!" Port announced.

"Break a leg, Weiss!" Ruby cried cupping her hands to make sure her encouragement is heard from her spot alongside R(W)BY, (J)NPR, and SSSN.

The crowd is, to say the least.

"Kick that Schnee butt back to Atlas!"

"Take her down!"

"Show her what Mistral's made of!"

"Murder her!"

"Kill! Kill! KILL!"

Was still upset.

* * *

Cinder smiles while getting up from her place in the stands and begins to walk out. As entertaining as the fight would be, she had to be elsewhere.

* * *

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"

The rest of the lineup does so, and Weiss starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

Weiss smilies. "You'd better be prepared for the fight of your life."

Mercury laughed darkly. "People will be talking about this for a long ass time. I know it."

Both competitors face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!"

Immediately, Weiss uses a glyph to launch her self forwards, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launch Weiss back.

Weiss blocked another kick from Mercury with her rapier but a blast from his boot sent her skidding back.

She shrugged through the pain and swept Myrtenaster before her, coating the ground with ice. A glyph flashed into life beneath her as she gave chase, her feet finding easy purchase atop the ice. Thrust, stab, high and low, alternating direction and tempo as she drove him back, never once giving him a chance to recover or retaliate.

He slipped and nearly fell, but caught himself on one hand and flipped back. Sweat beaded on his face as he fought both to protect himself and regain his balance.

She would not let him. Her next thrust pierced towards his neck, but he leaned away. Her lips turned up, the barrel in her weapon's chamber clicking into place. Flames burst from the blade, flying off to the side behind him. They didn't catch him, but the heat singed his eyes and earned a curse.

Mercury uses the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps back it and fires off a fireball that he rotates to avoid. His fist came around and skimmed her face as she rolled down and under. His foot stamped down, however, and crushed her left hand.

"Argh!" Tears stung at her eyes. The pain lanced up her arm. She did her best to ignore it, gripping the hilt of her weapon with her right hand and tearing it free from his leg. She rolled away, dragging her hand out from under him and cradling it. Her aura had protected her skin but did little for the bones inside.

One or two of them were broken or fractured. No amount of aura could protect her from all his weight striking down on her. She eyed his leg.

"See something you like?" Mercury laughed. "How is your hand, by the way?"

Crippled until her aura could deal with it. She let it hang limply at her side. She didn't need it she could fence with one hand as easily as two.

Weiss, after a moment, launches fireball after ice sickle only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on ice until he attempts to come down on her with his leg.

She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her rapier and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing.

She launches forward and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel.

Mercury closes the distance yet again getting a fiery blast on his opponent at the cost of her also landing a blow on her She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Weiss began to analyze her foe. Taking everything she had gathered from that engagement.

Attacks to his legs will be useless.

 _"Myrtenaster is a precision weapon. Unless I hit an important area, I won't do enough overall damage to make a difference."_ She thought.

Having no idea what his fighting style was, it would be dumb luck to fight at him in his element.

 _"If I go for his lower body, it makes blocking easier on his end. He knows roughly where I'm coming from._

Weiss gets out just in time for Mercury to slam into the ground trying to get at her, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her.

One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the ground underneath, which Weiss narrowly rolls backward to avoid. They exchange blows after this attack until Mercury hits her backward, and he rushes forward only to receive a cut to his chin, then his torso, forcing him back.

Weiss starts raining down ice sickles once again, causing him to somersault back until one causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her rapier. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Weiss avoids it effortlessly.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Weiss. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting extremely close and giving him no time to adapt.

Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right onto Weiss.

She quickly slammed Myrtenaster and created an ice shell around her. The blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and looks to the shell until erupts into flames sending steam everywhere.

Beep*

A sound comes through his earpiece and his momentary shock settles into another smile.

He turns around a few moments later to see the Wiess flying towards him at blinding speeds and actually slams her _fist_ into his face sending _him_ flying a few feet back.

Weiss rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one just to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of jabs from her Myrtenaster. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she _kicks_ him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by Weiss.

* * *

He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the angry roars of the audience.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Port shouts.

"Weiss Schnee wins!" Oobleck says while the stage is enclosed by the stadium floor again.

"Fucking Schnee bitch!"

"She cheated! No doubt she gods-damned cheated!"

"Boo!"

"Audience members," Oobleck speaks, though he knows there is little point. "Please try to be civilized."

Sun spreads his arms in excitement. "Yeah! That's my girl everyone! That's my GIRL!"

"Damn!" Yang cries impressed. "That was one hell of a sucker punch!"

"Heh, didn't know Weiss had it in her." Blake added.

Ruby jumped up. "Yay! That's our Weiss-Cream!"

They all saw Wiess turning to leave as Mercury ran up, shouting her down. He stopped just behind her with a hand extended out. As to shake hers.

Weiss turns to regard him before slashing her rapier our and cutting a massive line across his flesh, blood spewing everywhere.

* * *

Back in the ring Weiss still holding her rapier, stood collecting her self as her hand healed.

"That, " She panted. "Was and a good match." Weiss does curtsy then turns to leave.

"Oh, it's not over yet ice queen!" He says menacingly.

She turned to see him charging and it a panic swung her blade to block but instead slashing something invisible before her.

Mercury seemingly appeared before her with most of his heart cut open and blood leaking out.

"No!" Port cried from the commentator's booth.

Weiss just stood there.

Staring at the boy's bleeding form.

* * *

"Broadcast what are you doing!" Oobleck yelled through his earpiece. "Don't zoom in on it! Kill the feed!"

"We can't!" Someone cried back. "We don't have control over the cameras! We can't even shut off the broadcast."

"What?! How is that possible?!" He asked before a chess piece replace the images on every screen.

"Well, would you look at that." A feminine voice came through.

"Yet another Atlas atrocity committed. First, they charge into The Breach and clam all the glory when it was Vales valiantly huntsmen and huntresses that were first to the scene and containing the situation. Then Atlas arrests Sienna Khan and Jaune Arc, burning down what should have been a grand bridge to peace and an end to the violence perpetrated by The White Fang. Then Atlas attempts to rig the Vytal Festival in their favor."

Everywhere in the stadium people looked, not just to Weiss, but to the Atlas Academy students section.

"Atlas with its corrupt bureaucracy, where one man can have control of the military, the impressional student body, and hold two seats on their council. Commit cruel and unusual punishments to prisoners and then be used as a petty scapegoat when his usefulness runs out."

* * *

At Beacon, Jaune watches through Ruby's scroll at the speech until sounds of gunfire and screams fill his ears.

Jaune runs to the window and sees as White Fang members landing at the docks, gunning down students on sight.

A rocket hits one of the dorm buildings and he grabs Zwei and rushes out.

* * *

"How much longer will the White Fang allow this to stand? How long will the Arc family stand for this? Just how long will _you_ Vacouons, Mistrians, and Valerians stand by and allow these symbols of tyranny just sit there and mock you?"

The anger was so thick Blake was wondering if she could cut it with a knife. Many in the crowd had risen up and begun moving in on the Atlas students.

"We need to get Wiess and leave right now." Blake said while standing.

"On it!" Sun jumped and immediately slammed into the barrier. "You know what? I'll take the stares."

"Attention! Incoming Grimm attack! That level nine! All citizens report to your shelters immediately!"

The alarms and announcement had shaken everyone out of there anger as the entire stadium paused to acknowledge the message.

 _"Threat level nine?"_ Blake thought. _"Why is there a-"_ She looked around at the crowd. "Oh shit!"

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

* * *

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin is gripping his cane tight, watching the city and the school come under attack.

Glynda rushes in. "Ozpin the school!"

"Get to the city!" He orders

"But-"

"NOW! I'll deal with The White Fang!"

Glynda gave a grave look before going back into the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mountain Glenn roars to life as every Grimm lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursas, Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths rush towards Vale's walls.

"Colonel Stubbs! Grimm and The White Fang are hitting us in droves and we're badly outnumbered! What are your orders!" There was static. "Colonel Stubbs?" More static. "Damn it is anyone there!"

He doesn't know that the bridge of the Chimera is wrecked, computers sparking and men down as Neo walks casually through the destruction. She makes her way to the prison section and opens the door of a cell with a devious grin.

"Ah! Neo is it that time already?" Roman asks.

Neo doesn't reply and instead throws him his hat and cane.

"Ah, perfect!" Roman walks over the opposing cell and Neo opens it.

* * *

Sienna looks surprised to see Torchwick of all people standing there. "How did-?"

"Doesn't matter Tiger lady. You're coming with us."


	52. Battle of Beacon Part 1

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

The sound of a glass-like substance shattering above as the barrier broke and the Nevermore burst through the barrier over the Colosseum. Atlas soldiers turned their weapons towards the sky, along with soldiers, but the monster paid no heed to either.

It flew around the arena once and then converged on the center the only real landing spot it could find. Directly in front of Weiss.

Sun placed one foot on the railing. "Weiss!" He leaped down and hit a button on his scroll to call his locker.

"We can't afford to split up!" Neptune yelled out.

"My partner is down there," Ruby snapped at him. "She's already split up, and I'm not going to leave her on her own." She pushed off the railing and disappeared over the edge.

Yang following soon after.

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha shared a quick look, but they each swung over a second later and disappeared toward the ground.

The rest of the audience continued to flee. The worst part was that several students were among them, also in full rout.

"Those idiots," Neptune slammed a hand down on the railing. "Am I the only one here who realizes we're completely unarmed?"

"Yes, for now!" Blake said, lifting her scroll. The light to show her locker was en route flashed.

"We could take that on our own, as eight or we could get down there and stick together as eleven."

"What do you three say?"

Blake didn't wait for an answer and she leaped down and the rest of team (S)SSN followed soon thereafter.

Sun tore his gun-chucks from the locker and kicked onto the Nevermore in one motion. He twisted and shot, sending a round into its eye. He jumped off and landed on the balls of his feet, already moving as the beast screamed in anger and tried to crush her beneath its talons.

Weiss didn't let it. "Rargh!" she screamed, stabbing her rapier into the going and sending a huge wave of ice in from the side and landing a devastating blow that sent the Grimm reeling back.

It was followed up by Blake, who slipped out from her shadow and cut a line beneath a huge wing, disabling its ability to fly. One of her clones took the vicious peck the Nevermore sent back, but its beak got caught in the frost, sticking it to the floor.

"Nora! Pin it down!" Ren shouted.

"Got it!." Nora blasted herself in the air and smashed its wing into place.

Pyrrha shifted her rifle into gun form and shot out its other eye.

"Time to die you overgrown bird," Yang said. "Rubes, you wanna do the honors?"

"Not much of an honor," Blake sighed.

Ruby agreed, but that didn't stop her from sweeping down her scythe down. The bird's neck muscle and bone gave only the briefest resistance, and its head toppled free a moment later.

"Yeah!" Nora cried out. "We did it!"

Their victory was quick but ultimately short-lived. As Yang's scroll rang. She looks to see it was Ruby's number.

"Jaune, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Beacon is under attack by The White Fang!" Jaune yelled out.

"What!" Blake yells and she grabs the scroll. "The White Fang is at Beacon!?"

"Yes! They attacked during that monologue! The dorms got hit the worse! Most students were too busy to notice! A lot got gunned down before they could even draw their weapons or call a locker! It's a fucking blood bath over here!"

"Did you and Zwei get hurt?!" Blake asked.

"No, we barely got out in time!" Jaune replied.

 _"Damn it!"_ Blake thought. "Okay where coming!"

"I'll do what I can from here, but we're way too outnumbered! Hurry!"

* * *

Sienna was forced to sit in one of the seats. With the ice cream girl gripping both her shoulders.

"So? Gonna kill me already!? Why drag it out!" Sienna demanded.

"Oh no tiger lady." Roman shook his head. "We have orders to take you alive and well to our boss."

Sienna paled. _"Shit, Adam."_

"Lucky you!" He placed a scroll into the computer and it lit up red.

The Chimera slowly turns towards its allies and Roman fires several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it.

"We're hit! What's going-"

The flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions and sends both of them tumbling toward the city below.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Oooh, that was badass! I wonder what else this can do?"

* * *

Everyone watches in horror as they see the battleships fall from the sky. Ruby turn and runs to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

"Ruby!" Yang calls after her. "What are you doing!?"

Ruby then jumps off the Air Bus as it barely takes off and uses her semblance of speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky.

As she runs to the stadium where she sees a locker. She punches in the code, latches on with Crescent Rose, and immediately takes to the skies, landing on top Roman's stolen airship with a thud.

* * *

Roman paused upon hearing the thud.

 _"The hell was that?"_ He wondered.

"Neo go see what that was."

* * *

Back at Beacon Jaune finished slashing and Ursa apart.

The Atlan Knights continue to fire, but they shot at the students and soldiers. Both were all being pinned down by either Atlas bots, The White Fang, or one of the various creatures of Grimm.

Jaune had taken down a few knights, all of which that seemed to ignore him for some reason. While the Grimm kept trying to drag him away.

Before Jaune could jump back into the chaos, he notices a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowulf jumped out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowulf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians.

Jaune chases after it until he's just outside the dining hall. However, he stops when the Beowulf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above him. His attention is then drawn away he hears a voice cry out in hatred.

"ARC!"

Jaune turns.

"Adam."

* * *

When the shuttle came to the Beacon Airpads. No one knew what to expect, but what they came across was truly a massacre.

"By the gods." Pyrrha gasps.

There where bodies of students all over the air pads, most dead while trying to pull out their weapons or with scrolls in their hands. Likely attempted to call their lockers.

Atlan Knights, The White Fang, and Grimm where everywhere tearing apart students a soldiers alike.

"We need to take care of The White Fang!" Blake's s

cried.

"No!" Weis argues back. "We need to secure this landing pad! We need to get more people in and wounded out!"

"What about Jaune?" Nora asks. "We can't just leave him out there in all that! You all heard him!"

"Lets split up!" Sun suggested. "Me and my team will stick with Weiss and help take back the landing pad with the Atlas soldiers and the remain students."

Yang grabbed Blake. "Come one! I'll hit the Fang with you!" They rushed off.

"Well find Jaune and help whoever we can on the way there." Ren declared and he Nora and Pyrrha rushed off.

"Do what we can to help people," Pyrrha whispers. "N-Nora! Ren!" She cries out.

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Find Jaune! I... need to see the Headmaster and talk to him."

"Huh? Why?" Nora asked.

"I... look go find Jaune. I really need to take care of something!" Pyrrha ran off toward the CCT.

"Pyrrha!" Nora tried to chase after but Ren stopped her.

"She'll be fine. Now let's go find Jaune." Nora hesitates but none the less followed Ren to the student dorms.

* * *

Meanwhile back the _**CAFETERIA**_.

"You know," Adam growled. "I did realize you'd be hiding here. It's the only place you could've gone and still stayed relatively close Vale."

He stood in the middle of the cafeteria with a blade the color of blood held before him. His hair was the same, and the mask on his face from the last time he saw him.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" Jaune asked, his weapon drawn. "Why are you attacking the school!?"

"I'm here, to forward my plans for The White Fang and the Faunus race. While taking you down for throwing my organization into chaos and corruption Khan."

"This isn't freedom or equality. It's a massacre!" Jaune argued. "Of us, and of yourselves," He added. "What made you think it would be a good idea to have your guys bring in Grimm and let them loose?"

"Sacrifices are necessary for the betterment of-"

"Sacrifices!?" Jaune hissed. "Listen to yourself, Adam! This is crazy. Your cause was to help Faunus, not throw their lives in another crazy suicide mission to let in Grimm. Like the Breach!"

"You do not get to talk about our cause like you know it!" Adam screamed. "You do not get to act as though you have any right to judge US. You, who took away one of the greatest leaders of the Faunus race! Who instilled doubt into Blake making her abandon her _duty_ , and her _birthright_ , _ME_!"

"Seems like you're more upset about the latter," Jaune deadpanned. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

"You dare mock me, Arc!?"

Yeah, he dared but only because it was his only hope. She wasn't an idiot, no matter how reckless she often came across. Sienna described him as being strong; too strong for him.

The only way they stood a chance was if he got angry. Sienna always said an angry opponent was a sloppy opponent.

"No more distractions," Adam said. He flicked his sword to the side, cutting a table leg in two. "I believe it's time I showed you my pain. I'll start with you, and then I'll find and kill your whore. Really I was hoping to make her watch as I killed you. But I don't have the time to drag you up to that battleship.."

Jaune fell into a low stance.

He blurred forward, blade a flash of crimson light. Jaune shield rose to block it, a red wave shot up and in a mighty crash brought an end to the fight before it could begin.

Adam's head flicked up and to the side, and with a muffled curse, he leaped back, using tables to hop to safety as the roof caved in.

Jaune did the same as dust and rubble rained down between them, smashing tables and shattering plates and glasses.

Adam coughed and stepped back, waving away the smoke with one hand. What the hell was that? Whatever his shield was made of it managed to withstand a full blast from his semblance. Through the smoke and dust that was left behind, he caught a silhouette as it dashed forward.

He ducked at the last second, the silvery blade nearly taking off his head at the shoulders. His came up, blocking the follow-up strike, and he was able to disengage with a twirl, leaping back several feet.

Adam snarled and shook his head. "Striking while I was distracted. You don't fight like the others."

Jaune shrugged. "The others were taught to fight honorably," He smiled. "Sienna taught me to _win_."


	53. Battle of Beacon Part 2

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"What are you supposed to be accomplishing in this?" Sienna asked.

"The destruction of Vale," Roman said casually. "What did you think we were was doing all this for?"

"Why! What could you possibly achieve from all this?"

"Don't know miss tiger. I wasn't deemed important enough to know."

"If so what makes you think they'll keep you alive after?" Sienna more taunted then asked.

He scowled. "Because I'll do such a good job they'll have to keep me around."

"And they don't feel like it?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Besides, I have you, and my employer was really insistent on getting her hands on you." He grinned.

Ding*

Roman looked over to his scroll and saw an image of little red. "What the?" He rushed over and saw it was from Neo with the caption 'Guess who?'. "Oh, you have got to be kidding- gurk!"

Sienna had wrapped her arm around his neck. Roman grabbed at her and pulled her up and over his head, crashing her into the command console. He tried to pull out his cane but Sienna swept her feet around and knocked him to the ground.

Leaping onto him she dug her claws into his eyes making him cry out in pain. Sienna grabbed Roman's cane and began beating him senseless all the while Roman struggled to remove her.

He managed to fling her off and get to his feet. Sienna turned and fiddled with his cane until the trigger flicked out. She fired and shot him back and through the command console.

She dashes over and pulls the scroll out of it.

* * *

Outside the command deck, Ruby performs a low swing, with Neo somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before performing another backflip to dodge the third.

Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Neo to backflip away from her consecutive twirls.

Ruby finishes spinning her weapon, she lodges Crescent Rose on the hull and fires a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion, Neo leaps in from the side and kicks Ruby. She flies several feet before she lodges Crescent Rose to stop her momentum.

 _"Why did I even come here alone!"_ Ruby couldn't help but ask herself.

She managed to get back up before Neo returns and leaps over to her, kicking Ruby's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send Ruby tumbling on her back. Neo then follows up with a roundhouse to the face and a rear horse kick. That nearly sent her careening off the hull of the airship.

 _"Oh, that was close!"_

Ruby turns and charges the ice cream girl, but she vaults over Ruby's attack for a powerful kick. She then leaps up, grabs Crescent Rose, and slides under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol.

As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with another roundhouse to the abdomen, force is enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling.

Neo then extends her blade and holds Ruby at swordpoint.

Bang*

Neo looks over to see a red ball of dust that rams into and sends Neo flying off the airship, leaving her silently screaming the whole way down.

Sienna rushes over and helps Ruby up.

"Sienna!" Ruby cheered. "You got out!"

"No, they let me out. Then that Torchwick idiot left his back open to me."

"Where is he?"

"Dead. Now come on, we have no time to talk. I can fly a Bullhead and get us to Beacon-"

"Screeeeeeeeeeech!"

They looked over to see a massive Wyvern flying over to the school.

* * *

At one of Beacon's landing pads, Scarlet groans as he struggles to get up, only to get knocked back down when Sage was thrown into him after getting backhanded by a Paladin.

The infected Atlan Knights and Paladins marched around.

Either gunning down or crush students and soldiers alike.

Neptune and a group of soldiers fire everything they have in a vain attempt to hold back a Paladin.

Weiss gets knocked back another Paladin. It marches over and lifts its foot to crush her.

However, electricity arcs across it and it suddenly powers down, collapsing to the ground. Knights everywhere walk more slowly as their functions begin powering down.

Weiss gives a sigh of relief as Sun runs over.

"Hey! You alright?" He asks

"Yes, " She stands. "I'll live."

"Don't know what happened but we might stand a chance now." Sun looked around to students and soldiers regrouping around them.

Weiss couldn't help but agree. With one of the landing pads mostly cleared. They could get more student and soldiers in and evacuate all the wounded and civilians. The White Fang and the Grimm still flooded the school but unlike the bots, those two groups are fighting one another.

The could actually win this!

"Screeeeeeeeeeech!"

Everyone looked up to see a massive Wyvern come around from behind the CCT and land at their landing pad. Having sensed the joy of their unexpected victory, it had come to douse their small sliver of hope.

"You have got to be shiting me!" Sun cried.

* * *

In the Beacon vault, the elevator opens up and Ozpin and Pyrrha immediately sprint out of the elevator and down the corridor.

Finally reaching the Aura transfer machine, Pyrrha gives a quick glance towards comatose girl inside.

"Ms, Nikos," Ozpin calls out. "When I asked out the first time you said no. Are you certain you want to do this now? Dispute the risk?"

Pyrrha hesitates for a moment before rushing to the second pod. The second pod opens, and Ozpin turns his head to look at Pyrrha. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye. She then climbs into the pod, which closes.

Ozpin presses a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod raises up. He's was about to start the transfer process when Pyrrha began slamming her fists on the glass trying to scream something.

"I can't hear what you're saying- UGH!"

He was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back that shot out of his chest. He looked down to see a slightly curved red blade sticking out from his chest.

A hand gripped his shoulder and a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"That's for Summer and Qrow you son of a Bitch."

* * *

Raven pulled her katana out and Ozpin fell to the floor while the literal redhead kept pounding at the glass angrily but she paid her no mind.

Her revenge was completed.

It didn't bring either of them back from the grave, but by the gods did it feel good to plunge her blade plunge through him.

He'd reincarnate, of course, that just meant he'd die once again. She swung her sword and walked through the portal.

* * *

Adam's was twisted with hatred. The moment it covered them completely, silver light flashed through it.

Adam parried the attack with ease, knocking it up. His hands pulled back lunging in return and towards his throat.

Jaune's left hand caught it, fingers wrapping around the blade as he pushed it out and to the side. Crocea Mors flash up to strike him.

Adam drew back and his aura sparked he sent a wave of red energy which Jaune was hit by sending him flying back and no doubt tearing a chunk from his aura at the same time.

Jaune's cry of agony was satisfying for Adam to hear. The sword rose and fell again, but Jaune raised his shield blocking the blow in a shower of sparks. His shield smoked, and he waved his hand to dispel it.

"What did you say about how Sienna taught you to win?" Adam asked. "This _is_ quite impressive."

He lashed out to the right, prompting defense there, before feinting down and pushing his pommel up and under Adam's chin. The Faunus caught it with one hand, slicing across Jaune's face.

"You know I think I'll finish what Blake started on your left eye." Adam declares.

The metal shield collapsed, folding back into the sheath. Even if it was all but impossible, he'd give this everything he had. Jaune makes no mistake, this was all but impossible to do. Adam _was_ on the back foot and uncertain of his opponent, with no understanding of his capabilities. That changed, and he'd start to take the fight more seriously.

"You have an interesting fighting style," Adam nodded in something that might have been respect. If it was possible for someone like him to show that to a human. "You use a sword, but your style seems to focus more around disrupting and confusing your opponent. It's not typical swordplay, that I know Sienna taught you."

Adam was spot on. What was the point of swordplay against people he knew would be stronger, faster, and more skilled than he? Sienna drilled that you didn't fight someone like that at their _own_ game.

"Yeah, I did have a pretty good teacher." Jaune said, dashing forwards.

He cut across Adam's torso and then turned to deflect the attack as the agile Faunus leaped over his head, striking from behind. His sword came up, catching Adam's body against it. He tried to use that to slice him, but Adam kicked off and Jaune crashed through a window landing outside the cafeteria.

* * *

Sienna and Ruby approach Beacon in a Bullhead.

"We're close Ruby," Sienna called out. "I'm gonna try to get as close to the ground as possible and well just have to bail out."

"Can't you just land?" Ruby asked.

"There is nowhere to land-!" Sienna was interrupted by a Griffin landing on the cockpit and breaking a claw through the glass.

Sienna tried to get close to the landing pad but overshot it. Instead, she got as close to the ground as possible. Before opening the doors.

"Bail!" Sienna ran and bear hugged Ruby out the aircraft.

The Bullhead flew with the Griffin into one of the nearby buildings.

Thinking fast Ruby used her semblance to slow their speed before as they hit the ground and scattered. Sienna scrambled to her feet and picked up an Altas dust rifle, checking the cartridge before running over to Ruby.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ugh," Ruby groaned as Sienna helped her to her feet. "Did we make it?"

"Skreeeeech!" The Wyvern cried as Atlas soldiers, team SSSN, and Weiss fruitlessly attack it.

"Agh!" They look over to see Jaune landing outside the cafeteria.

Sienna and Ruby shared a glance and a nod before rushing to join their respective battles.


	54. Battle of Beacon Part 3

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Ruby's heart beat rapidly in her chest, but her eyes remained locked onto the dragon with a calm focus.

She gripped Crescent Rose tighter, her powerful legs propelling her quickly to Beacon's main air pad. Soldiers fired whatever weapons they had at the huge beast, while yet more slew the Grimm that leaked off it.

Team CFVY had taken care of damage control and organized most of the wounded students and getting the people on the only landing pad they had a foothold on, but that still left the Wyvern itself, which seemed impossible stop.

Ruby rushed on regardless.

She perched on the edge of one of the white archways, falling to one knee as Crescent Rose folded back into its sniper form. She dragged it back against her shoulder as she aimed towards the Wyvern. It was so large she couldn't miss, but wasted shots would do no good. They had a hundred or more already pelting off its hide, and those weren't making any difference.

 _"Everything has a weak spot, Ruby. It's just a case of finding it and filling it with bullets!"_ Uncle Qrow may have been a drunk be he knew his stuff

The Wyvern didn't seem to feature any glowing orbs like the monsters in video games, but almost everyone had one weak spot they shared, and Ruby aimed towards its eyes, trying to judge its velocity and lead it.

Despite its size, the thing was surprisingly mobile and didn't tend to go in the same direction for very long. It was a one in a thousand shot which meant she needed to time it just right.

Crescent Rose kicked as she squeezed the trigger. The first shot bounced off its bone armor, however years of training had her instinctively adjusted and fired off another. It went high and too far to the left. The shot was good, but it twisted at the last second, the head turning to the side as it roared at someone shooting from a different spot. Her dust round bounced off the side of its head.

Ruby cocked the lever. The shot missed. Another bounced off its snout. This time, it hit right above its eye but the shot pinged outwards instead of in, but it certainly caught its attention.

The Wyvern turned towards her.

That was fine. It just meant she had a better shot. Ruby kept on firing, trying each time to catch one of its huge red eyes as the monster hurtled towards her. Anger shot through her at every miss, only making it harder to focus and aim the next one.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted from below. "Move!"

But she was so close. It was getting easier to aim as it came closer. Just a little bit more and she'd make the shot!

"RUBY!"

Just a little bit closer.

Ruby's finger squeezed the trigger and Crescent Rose bucked angrily. The shot flew through the air, impacted into its eye. The red orb was winked out immediately as the creature roared in pain and swerved to the side. Ruby cheered happily, and as the dragon pulled out of its dive, so did everyone else.

But her cheers died when its tail came around.

It struck the pillars below her with a mighty crash, tossing several aside and unbalancing the platform she stood upon. The ground beneath her rocked and cracked, and Ruby yelped as it gives way beneath her. She fell a long distance and landed with masonry still collapsing all around her.

She turned and ran before she could be buried alive. The ground was covered behind her. Another piece fell as she vaulted over another one. It was only her Semblance which allowed her to stay ahead, and even then, it was hard. Her eyes widened when the dragon soared across her path sending the rubble everywhere.

Gravity caught up with her and stone she was on gave way. With a frightened yelp, Ruby tripped.

Someone might have screamed her name, she wasn't sure. All she could hear was falling rock, the rush of wind and her own panicked cry. Crescent Rose tumbled through the air beside her, and she reached out to grasp it, even if she wasn't sure why.

A white object crashed into her.

"Hold on!" Weiss called.

There was no time to ask why or what. Weiss pulled her up and away from the falling masonry like a pendulum. Above and to the side, knelt atop an unbroken pillar nearby, with Ruby in her arms.

"Don't worry," She assured. "I've got you."

Relief shot through her, but a roar caught her attention. The dragon had wheeled around and was charging across the landing pad, heedless of the fire from the soldiers and students. Ruby gasped but quickly narrowed her eyes as an idea came to her.

A reckless one.

"Don't Run!" Ruby cried to Weiss. "Launch me with a glyph!"

"Excuse me!?" Weiss shouted in disbelief.

"Throw me at it! Now!"

Weiss paused.

For a moment Ruby though nothing would happen, but she eventually nodded. Weiss tossed her in the air and summoned a glyph beneath her. Weiss whipped her arm back and propelling Ruby up. The wind whistled past her head as she completed a full arc until she was no longer looking up, but down and her body was hurtling down with speed.

Silver eyes narrowed as the wind rushed against them. She drew Crescent Rose back and fired off a shot to change her trajectory a little, aiming for it.

If she could just land on it, she could take out its eyes at point-blank range, or maybe even sever one of its wings.

The dragon noticed her.

It turned its head in her direction and roared, aiming straight for her. Its huge maw opened, showing rows and rows of teeth. There was no chance she could avoid it, and fear shot through her. It was quickly replaced by anger.

If this the end, then she'd go down fighting. She roared back at it with emotion, and she felt something rush through her body.

Her eyes flashed silver and the Wyvern seemed to panic.

It seemed impossible, but also the only thing she could think of. In one moment, it was prepared to kill her without effort, and the next, it wheeled to the side in a maneuver that she could refer to as desperate.

It passed her by and she'd missed her best chance. Now in a free fall, and with the dragon to her right, she fell back down to the ground.

She'd failed.

"RUBY!"

Ruby looked down, eyes growing wide as she noticed Pyrrha rushing along what must have been the roof of Beacon's west wing. The redhead waved, then spun on the spot. She threw her shield directly at her.

There wasn't any time to question it. As the shield hurtled close, Ruby held out Crescent Rose and used the curve of the scythe to snag the shield. She was tugged back and pulled away, her direction changing as the momentum drew her through the air.

Back over the Wyvern!

As the wind pushed against her, she held Crescent Rose back and took a deep breath. She only had once chance now. The chance her team had given her. As she landed its body, she used her semblance to speed forward to its face and swung down on one set of eyes with all her might.

The blade bit deep.

The sound was something indescribable. It was like a knife cutting through leather, if that leather was made of metal and gravel at the same time, and if it caused sparks and a sound like twisted steel. Crescent Rose buckled and warped, threatening to snap at any moment. Her momentum carried her twenty feet or more. When her speed finally bled away, she spun around and carved a huge gash in its other set of eyes. It bled and oozed out of the wounds. Her cloak flapped back into her face as the dragon roared through the air. She pushed it forward and droves her scythe through its wing removing its ability to fly. Just to add it its pain.

She sped off with lighting speed and fell to one knee, a far distance away.

"Everything has a weak point," She whispered. "Thanks, Uncle Qrow."

"Open fire!" Sun yells.

The soldiers shot rocket launchers that struck the ground at the base of the Wyvern. At first, Ruby was confused until the platform under it gave out from the blast and the sheer weight of the beast.

The Wyvern managed to grab on to the edge of the platform and attempted to pull itself up. Everyone began firing at it to force it off. Nora ran over and aimed her launcher the front flipping off and it firing all six grenades. The blast forcing off one of its claws and the other losing its grip shortly thereafter.

It shrieked as it fell off the cliff side.

* * *

Ruby collapsed to the ground breathing heavily while Weiss, Nora, and Ren ran over.

"Ruby!" Weiss and Sun crouched next to her and Weiss began scolding her. "That was crazy, stupid, and completely none sensical." She smiled. "But it still worked. We have the air pad now and we can start getting airships in."

"Thanks..." She looked at Nora and Ren. "Where's Jaune?"

"We couldn't find him at the dorms," Ren replied. "We met up with Pyrrha and came here to help fight."

"We still have to find Jaune!" Nora declared.

"The CTT!" Pyrrha cried as she ran up to them, sword and shield in hand. "We have to get to the CTT!"

"What, why? Didn't you go to get the Headmaster?"

"Headmaster Ozpin's dead!" Everyone gasped at the news. "There's a vault under the CCT, we need to go to it and protect what's inside!"

"We'll do both." Sun declared. "I'll stay here and help protect the air pad."

"Me and Ren will try to find Jaune again." Nora said.

"Me and Ruby will go with Pyrrha to guard this vault." Weiss said.

"Sounds like a- HOLY FUCK!" Sun jabbed a finger out and everyone followed it.

It was a massive murder of Nevermores and Griffins. Followed shortly by a hoard of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursas poured over the western half of the school.

"Everyone!" An officer, clearly on one in charge yelled out. "Bravo see to the evacuation! Zulu form up with Alpha and Delta and form a defensive line! Juno, see to the wounded get them ready to board the moment transports arrive! Anyone still with a radio, send out an SOS and get as many airships here as possible. GO NOW!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Report to your COs!"

"I can't believe this!"

"We need to get the hell outta here!"

"What do you think we're all doing?!"


	55. Battle of Beacon Finale

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay.** **Let's talk for a bit about what's happening these past few weeks. I am not. I repeat AM NOT, rewriting** **this story, I'm just going back to chapters 1-38 and plugging them through Grammarly, proofreading a few times, and condensing them into larger chapters. That is what's happening. Not a rewrite, or deleting chapters, or the story coming under fire from someone who claims I'm stealing someone else's story!**

 **I'm pretty sure I already said this was inspired by Drunkenly Married And Wanted Dead. If I didn't say that or make it clear well I'm sorry, I just did so now. If that story is still alive on some other platform, I'm sorry I didn't know. I honestly thought it was dead and if it is a dead fic I don't know why some people have this fear of the story being, quote on quote, "taken down" from me being accused of 'stealing' someone else's work.**

 **"Why are you doing this?"**

 **The first thirty-eight chapters were apart of the daily output I originally did. For everyone who wasn't here from the beginning, I use to pump out a chapter every day. Hence why the first thirty-eight were all so short compared to later ones. This was long before someone told me about Grammarly, thank you Nova Quartz, and before I actually proofread chapters. So they're all extremely short and filled with mistakes, so I want to attempt to fix as many of them as possible.**

 **Please, if you see a decrease in chapters don't worry too much about it and I will guarantee an actual update every Saturday. So if you saw the notification and no new chapter is out, just wait till Saturday.**

 **Unless something happens that prevents me from writing it at which point I'll inform everyone about it like I always do.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Yang charges in sending a flurry of strikes scattering White Fang grunts.

Blake fights off a group of them, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword wielding Faunus before getting overwhelmed by more Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked away by Yang slamming into the ground sending them and debris everywhere.

Afterward, Yang and Blake go back to back surrounded by downed Fang grunts.

"Skreeeeech!"

They looked over to catch a glimpse of the Wyvern falling off the landing platform.

"They got it." Blake whispered in disbelief.

"Aw man!" Yang whined. "I wish I was there. Could've held that over Ruby's head." She muttered.

Blake chuckled. "Okay, let's finish up here so we can-"

She was interrupted by an explosion that sent both of them in the air. Blake rammed into the ground while was Yang slammed into a tree. Her face struck a tree and she bounced off it, onto the ground, she was dazed while trying to get up but lost concessions and fell back down.

Blake's ears where ringing and her eyes widened when she saw a dozen Fang members quickly approaching.

She crawled forward trying to reach Gambol Shroud but one of the Grunts got other first and placed a boot on it. More kept their guns trained on her and one of them walked over to Yang and aimed a rifle at her.

Blake's eyes widened. "YANG!"

Blake unarmed, still recovering, and she was trapped at the business end of too many guns.

Something black moved.

It was all she could say, and all she saw as her eyes focused on Yang's death approaching. Her head would explode like a melon from the round at that range. Instead, something swirled to life next to the grunt, and a black blur shot out from it.

A red light flashed, a sound like steel striking steel, and all of a sudden the Faunus head was sliced from his shoulder and sent rolling across the ground.

Black hair, blacker than any she'd seen before, wild and loose in a style similar to her own yet somehow more primal. The woman was garbed in clothes of crimson and black, and with a mask that covered most of her face.

"Take her down!" Someone shouted and they all opened fire at her.

She ran forward easily blocking the rain of bullets they sent. When she reached the ground she sliced a man in half, kicked another away.

She leans backward to avoid a high swing, and kicks someone several feet back through the air. She spins to decapitate two advancing Grunts. She leaps over more gun fire and impales the shooter to the ground.

Someone strikes back at her with a vicious series of fast paced strikes and stunning her with a elbow to the face. However their next swing misses they spin to gather momentum for another strike, but the woman sped forward and her left hand ignited with a ball of fire and she buried it into the man's chest exploding out the back, heart in hand. Ripping it out then dropping it at the Faunus feet

The woman turned to Yang, seeming interested in her.

The eyes passed over her, little more than the briefest touch before they were all of a sudden moved to blake.

"Get up," she hissed, not even batting an eyelid at her as she dragged Blake to her feet and shoved Gambol Shroud into her arms.

She placed and held a hand to Blake's cheek for an awkward moment before speaking.

"You need to get Yang out of here. They're going to be pulling out pretty soon. You can't waste any time."

"W-Who even are you?" Blake asked.

"Your Fairy Godmother of Death." She said and Blake felt inclined to believe her.

Red eyes met amber and then turned back to more Fang members coming in as the words sunk in. This might have been the only chance she'd have to run.

So she did.

* * *

Raven watched as the disguised Faunus girl fled very quickly dispute the fact she was carrying Yang- her _daughter_.

Yang was- _is_ her daughter.

Was that a weakness or strength?

Only time would tell.

Regardless, Raven still had a job to do. A bullet whizzed past her face, and Raven responded with a bolt of ice freezing the one in place.

"I have no interest in killing any of you." Raven declared. "Leave now, and do not make an attempt on either my daughter or her friend again."

"Like we're going to do that!" A bunny eared one growled. "You got in our way. Our job was to capture the Belladonna girl, and kill the blondie. Now we have to chase them down before they can get outta here."

Raven cocked her head to the side to better regard the man. Her fingers stretched out, settling on the hilt of her weapon once more. If they chased after, killed Yang, and took Blake it would render her intervention pointless.

Making her a terrible Guardian.

"I will not allow you to do that," She warned. "I have no interest in you or any of you for that matter, but if you continue this foolishness, I shall not spare you. Retreat now." Her red eyes narrowed and her blade clicked. "This is your one and only chance."

They all looked to one another, but their answer was clear the moment they did. They raised their weapons.

Her blade pulled free.

 _"The fools..."_

* * *

Sienna ran towards the melee between Jaune and Adam. But was stopped when bullets landed in front of her and as turned to see traitor White Fangs approaching.

"Khan! Drop your weapon! You're outnumbered!" One of the shouted.

 _"Fuck I do not have time for this!"_ Sienna ducked and ran, jumping behind a pile of rubble as bullets peppered around her.

She curled up completely unable to move. She stayed like that for a while until they shifted their firing somewhere else. Looking from cover she saw they where exchanging rounds with more White Fang.

Except these had three claw marks across their masks and wore uniforms similar to her personal guards. The newcomers were eight strong but easily overpowered the larger force and ran over to Sienna.

"High Leader Khan!" They all did a quick bow. "My name is Andrew. We're with Khan's Claws from Mistral."

"Khan's Claws?" Sienna asked more wary then confused.

"We're loyal to you lady Khan." Andrew said.

 _"I guess shouldn't be too surprised. Even if they're clearly_ _a minority they must have been more then just the ones who helped me escape."_ Sienna throught for a moment before asking. "How did you know I was here?"

"We didn't ma'am. We tried to find your husband to extract."

"AAAA!"

Sienna ears perked as she turns to see Jaune cried out as he charges Adam.

She turned back her Claws. "You're all loyal to me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Andrew said without hesitation.

"Then come with me."

* * *

Jaune parried a strike from the left, and twirled under Adam's blade as he cut across. Crocea Mors came back up and towards the bull Faunus's midriff, but was turned aside.

The scabbard cocked in his direction, and buckshot scratched his face as he threw himself back. Jaune winced and ran a hand down his face, feeling the pellets fall away and letting out a breath of relief when there was no blood.

Jaune stepped to the left, slowly circling the man who mirrored his movements.

"What does she even see in you?" Adam asked.

"Honestly," Jaune panted. "I don't know."

The two combatants stare each other down. Adam makes the first move, delivering a series of quick slashes and Semblance arcs that knock Jaune back a short distance.

"AAA!" Jaune cries out as he changes forward.

Eventually, Jaune starts to strike back, managing to land some hits on Adam that he wasn't able to block. Jaune knocks Adam back a good distance.

Adam glares then quickly raises his gun but it was shot out of his hand.

"Sienna!"

Adam followed Jaunes eyes to see Sienna standing a couple yards away with several oddly dressed Faunus.

He chuckled. "Oh, Sienna! This just made my day!"

With a loud yell, Adam lets out a devastating attack with his Semblance. When the smoke clears, Jaune is still standing, though his shield has some small scrathes in it Jaune lowers her arm and just in time to see Adam quickly hopping up to strike him.

Jaune parried and diverted, dropping low and pulling his blade back to try and take him off at the ankles. The silver edge sailed past his boots, cutting naught but air, and Adam landed back down atop it, trapping the metal underneath.

He kicked out, sending Jaune to his back. Adam kicked up Crocea Mors and infused it with his semblance and stabbed into Jaune's leg breaking his aura completely and even embedding it into the concrete underneath it.

* * *

First, Jaune just realized the impact. He slowly cranked his head to look at his own sword pinning his leg on the ground.

Then there was intense tingle, like a severe electric shock. He felt an unimaginable heat hotter then a pan he idiotic touched when he was little.

Then he don't feel anything for a few seconds as adrenaline helped keep the pain at bay.

Then he reached out and touched it. The hilt move ever so slightly. At which point it started to really hurt. Like any other cut but ever deeper.

Ever worst.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"JAUNE!" Sienna changed forward firing angrily at Adam.

Adam easily blocked every shot and sent a red streak of energy at her. She attempted to block it with her rifle but it easily tore through and cut across her flesh.

Sienna fell to the ground and gripped her wound, her aura flaring to heal her.

The eight others attempt to assist her but Adam quickly charges blocking their rounds and recharging his semblance. He sends a red wave that all but five where able to dodge. He brings his sword around to the nearest grunt slicing his head in half and charging another, who was still getting to her feet by the time Adam got there. She was quickly slashed across the neck.

The last one dropped his rifle and drew a saber. Adam didn't have time for him and quickly moved to end him. He parried his katana but Adam brought his blade around and sent his saber in the air and quickly grabbed it crossing it over his neck.

* * *

Andrew watched as his saber was torn from him and both blades where crossed over his neck.

"Oh shit-"

His head was removed with a swift motion and it dropped to the ground followed by his body and then saber.

* * *

"Sienna." Adam chuckles as he turns to regard her. "So glad you managed to join us." Adam grins and walked over and pulled Crocea Mors out of Jaune's leg and tossed it to the side. Jaune giving out another scream. "It makes this much more satisfying payment for your betrayal."

He dragged Jaune over so Sienna could see him crouch down and punch at Jaune repeatedly.

Sienna could barely move, but eyed a knife on one of her soldier's corpse she desperately crawls over and draws it.

Holding it at the blade.

"Hey, hamburger!" She throws the knife with all her might.

It soars through the air towards Adam and at the last possible second.

He looks up.

The knife embeds itself into his left eye, the mask barely protecting him from it. He sits there for a moment as shakily reaches for the knife. Jaune quickly grabs him and pulls him to the ground. Adam was pulled down and hitt the ground hard, embedding the knife further into the socket. He doesn't react.

He doesn't attempt to move.

Sienna shakily gets to her feet, getting to Jaune and pushing Adam off him..

"Jaune!"

"H-Hey, Sienna." He says weakly the pain making him want to fall out of consciousness then and there. If only to escape the pain.

"You're gonna be okay." She collects his sword and shield and gets Jaune to his feet slinging his arm over her shoulder and Jaune take and clips Crocea Mors to his side as she walked him to the airpad. His leg still bleeding bad. While her wound is slowly healing.

"I love you Sienna." Jaune says.

She looks to him. "What?"

"I just wanted to say it." His voice trailed off. "Just in case."

"You're not dying. If you want a divorce you need to do it in person!"

He chuckles. "Don't worry. I don't plan to leave you." His smile faded. "But not everything always goes to plan."

"Skreeeeech!"

Sienna smiled seeing the landing pad in the distance and the large Grimm falling off it. "Looks like Ruby took care of the Wyvern."

"Ruby?" Jaune shook his head. "Someone like her is never going to let that go."

"See everything is going to be alright-" Sienna pause and turned her head to see something, her eyes widen.

"Oh shit." She whispered.

"What?" Jaune looked past her to see a hoard of Grimm pouring from the western side of the school.

"Double shit."

* * *

Hazel flipped Ozpin's body over.

"Damn." He muttered with a hint of anger. "He's dead." He looked to the controls then to the broken up pod. "Someone stabbed him in the back them just left. Whoever was in that pod got out then tried to operate the panel on their own. When that failed she left, which explains why the elevator was there when we hit the button."

"... Hazel, I fail to see how that's important." Cinder deadpanned. "I finally have the powers of the Fall Maiden right here." Cinder summoned a blade and drew her arm back. "All those years of planning. All that time spend biding my time. All those tedious tasks. Is about to pay off."

"I thought society fell into disarray completely on its own. With little to no involvement on your part."

"S-Shut up Rainart!" Cinder scowled. "I have worked for two long years to gain this power! I had a plan, it was a very precise and complicated plan! I'm already not happy to have disregarded more than half of it. So... Let. Me. Have. This. MOMENT!"

"... Just kill the maiden and absorb her powers now."

"Don't you tell me what to do." Cinder threatened.

"..."

Cinder plunged her sword into Amber's chest. The machine beeped as she died and a wave of energy shot from her chest and into Cinder. Her eye lit up as the powers of the Fall maiden coursed through her veins.

This was it, this was the moment she's been waiting for, planned for, killed for, gathered an army for-

"Are you going to be done sometime today?" Hazel spoke breaking her out of her daze. "We need to find Arc remember? I don't trust Taurus with such a task."

The power faded away and Cinder sighed.

"Yeah, let's go."

 _"Ruin my fucking mood further."_

* * *

"Come on! Let me go!" Nora screamed at Scarlet and David dragged her back.

"We need to find Jaune and Sienna!" Ruby cried as Sun and Weiss pulled her into a Bullhead.

It was going to be one of the last ones out.

"We're all exhausted and have no time Ruby!" Weiss argued. "There'll be here, besides where exactly will we look? If Nora and Ren couldn't find him before I doubt we'll find him now!" That managed to calm Ruby down, through Weiss kept a tight grip on her in case she decided to run.

"There at the Cafeteria!" Ruby cried as she struggled. "I know it's far but we can make it!"

Pyrrha sat in the corner but was clearly distress.

Sun opened the pilot's door. "Hey man. Some of our friends are still out there. Can you wait just twenty minutes?"

"What are you crazy? That hoard of Grimm is going to be on us in ten. We have to be out long before that."

"Please." Sun begged. "They just need more time to get here!"

"Juno Five-Three we are disembarking in one minute. What's your status?"

The pilot grabbed the radio and glanced at Sun's pleading look. "This is Juno Five-Three, I'm still waiting for a few more passengers and will lift off in eight minutes."

"Juno Five-Three, we are leaving soon and you will be on your own."

"Acknowledged." He looked back to Sun. "eight minutes alright. No more then that."

"Okay thanks."

* * *

Blake carried back as fast as she could with Yang. The pad only had one Bullhead left as all the other aircrafts disembarked and sped away. Ruby and Weiss got out of it and ran towards them.

Ruby, of course, making it here first.

"Blake! What happened to Yang!"

"The White Fang got the drop on us and Yang took a bad hit to the head."

"Blake!" Weiss finally reached them. "Is Yang okay?!"

"She's unconscious but alive."

"Come on, we need to get on the Bullhead right now." Weiss said.

* * *

"Is that everyone?" The pilot asked as Blake boarded with Yang in her arms.

"Yes take off." Blake said.

"No, wait!" Ruby cried. "Jaune and Sienna are still out there we need to wait for them."

"Jaune?" Blake whispered. "Like I said, we have everyone and you can take off now."

"Blake!" Sun scolded.

"Look do we have everyone or not?" The pilot asked.

"No!"

"Alright!" He yelled aggravated. "Five more minutes left!"

* * *

"We're almost there Jaune!" Sienna said.

"Sienna they're closing in behind us!"

"There's one transport left okay! We can make it!"

* * *

"They're right there look!" Sun cried out.

The pilot looked out the window.

"Yeah, and so is that big fucking hoard!"

"Just wait!"

* * *

Jaune and Sienna moved as fast as they could together. Ruby and Nora tried to jump out but everyone quickly grabbed and pulled them back in.

"Come on." Sienna thought as the Grimm quickly approached from behind. "Come on!"

* * *

"They can make it just wait!" Sun argued.

"No, I am not becoming Grimm food for just two people."

The Bullhead's landing gear went up as it lifted off the ground.

"No!"

* * *

"Wait! Don't leave!" Sienna reached up to just miss someones hand.

"No!"

She felt two hands grip tightly on her waist and lift her up.

Jaune.

Despite the state of his leg, he forced himself to leap off the edge of the landing platform while lifting her. Sienna's hands wrapped around someone else and more moved to grab her. She was easily pulled up as if their combined weight and gravity didn't mean anything. Everyone cried out Jaune and when Sienna looked back and her answer for why as falling.

Or Jaune was falling.


	56. Battle of Beacon: Aftermath

**I'm almost ready to repost chapters 23 to 30 so keep that in mind for later today.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

The whole flight was quiet.

Blake thought if a pin dropped she'd hear it.

Yang was still unconscious in her lap and Sienna was on the metal floor of the Bullhead (J)NPR around her nursing the lash over her stomach with a medical kit. Everyone else was seated in silence. Still processing what happened. All of this happened in one evening, all of those deaths and all that destruction.

But losing someone they knew was the final nail in the coffin that night.

There were no tears, though Ruby looked as if she wanted to but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Adam came here, attacked Vale and Beacon, brought a hoard of Grimm, killed so many innocents, and hurt her team physically and emotionally.

All in part of her being there.

 _"They're going hate me for this."_ Blake thought as she gripped Yang protectively.

 _"But it's for the best."_

* * *

"You dolt!" She scolded. "We can't bring a doctor to treat Sienna!"

"Wha-?" Ruby marveled at Weiss's out of character stupidity. "Weiss, Sienna is injured!" She pointed to Sienna who was crudely wrapped in gauze. "We have to bring her a doctor, a medic, anyone who knows how to deal with this!"

"Pray tell Ruby, what do think is going to happen when this person sees Sienna Khan, terrorist supreme, not behind bars like she's supposed be?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... OH!" Ruby said as it clicked.

"We need to get her out of the city as fast as possible." Weiss turned. "Does anyone know of a place we could flee to before the army comes searching?"

"Wait..." Weiss notices two missing.

 _"Where's Sun and Blake-"_

"Weiss!" A voice gasped.

Her thoughts were interrupted and she turned to see...

"Winter?" Weiss moved to cover her sister's line of sight on Sienna, silently hoping the others would do the same.

"Weiss thank the brothers your okay. Come, we must leave for Atlas immediately."

"What? No! I want to stay here with my team. They need me now more than ever." Weiss argued.

"Weiss realize you must be angry at me," Winter began. "I just want to assure you this was not totally my idea. Were it my choice, I'd have allowed you more time in Vale, but your father." Winter paused. "Our father," she amended, "as well as I thought it better if you were taken back to Atlas with everything that is going on."

Winter bit her lip before speaking with concern.

"Especially after what you did to that poor boy in the tournament."

"Uh- I- Uh." Weiss stuttered remembering her opponent coming at her.

Winter accepted the shock, though naturally for Weiss it was the fact her heart was racing at a thousand beats per minute.

"Beacon has fallen and Vale has been attacked by the White Fang. The threat of that alone is too great to ignore, even before the potential risks. Although Beacon did nominally survive, it will be out of commission for some time." Winter's face twisted.

"In addition to the probable murder charges of killing that boy."

Okay, so she wasn't being arrested and was being accused of an assault she didn't commit. If anything she was reacting to one.

Through with how Atlas was being looked at thanks to Ironwood no one would believe to argue much in her favor.

"What about my team?" Weiss asked.

"Your team is..." Winter paused and leaned to the side to get a better look behind her.

"OKAY!" Weiss yelled, grabbing Winter's arm and turning her around.

"I understand completely and will come immediately. I have everything I need."

Winter paused at her sister's outburst then nodded. "Then let us take leave."

As they walked Weiss turned to wave goodbye to Ruby who in turn gave a weak wave.

Along with a tear.

* * *

 _"Weiss is gone now."_ Ruby thought as she wiped a tear away. _"Stay strong Ruby, you need to for everybody else."_

"I have to go." Pyrrha spoke.

"What? Why?!" Nora cried out.

Pyrrha stored her scroll. "Argus has erupted into literal fighting between the Atlas garrison and the people there."

"What?" Ren said showing an odd moment of emotion.

"It's a full-scale battle that started after that speech was broadcasted." Pyrrha explained. "I just got a breaking news story about it."

"..."

"Go." Sienna said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Pyrrha looked to the Faunus on the ground.

"It's your family Mistral champion." Sienna sat up. "You should go to make sure they'll alright or just alive in general. We'll just have to make do with what we have here."

Pyrrha looked to Ren and Nora who both nodded in agreement.

"I'll try to keep in touch okay."

* * *

Ren sighed as he saw Pyrrha leave. Their group was getting smaller by the second.

"Wait, where's Sun and Balke?" Neptune asked.

Everyone looked around to see that the two where missing.

"Shit, well we need to go to. It Argus is going to shit Mistral probably is too." Neptune said as he and the rest of team (S)SSN made to leave. "I'm sorry guys."

"Its okay well manage somehow." Ren said and with that, they were three.

No counting the unconscious Yang and the wounded Sienna.

Ren supposes he should say and then there were three available to come up with a plan to leave the city and go somewhere to hunker down.

"Blake too?" Ruby whispered as tears now flowed freely from her eyes.

"Bark! Bark!" A dog came over and nudged Ruby's leg in an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh, Zwei." She picks him up and holds the corgi to her chest. "At least your still here."

"Okay, Weiss was right. We need to get Sienna out of the city before the Atlas military notice she's gone and come looking for her."

"Nora you take Sienna, I've got Yang." Ren got to his knees and picked up Yang. Slinging her body over his back fireman's carry while Nora held Sienna bridal style.

"Ruby, so you know somewhere Atlas wouldn't find us?"

"...I know a place." Ruby said.

* * *

Sun saw Blake runoff.

She placed Yang on the ground and made sure everyone was alright before running off.

 _"Blake just where are you going?"_ Sun thought as he made after her.

He thought about informing his team, but it was better if they stayed with the rest.

Brothers know this whole night was total shit fuck for everyone.

* * *

 **Patch Xiao Long/Rose residence**

"Ruby no." Taiyang said.

"Dad please!" Ruby gave her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"No." He put his foot down, somehow resisting the power of the puppy dog eyes! "The Lie and the Valkyrie girls can stay."

"I'm a boy." Ren said.

"Oh, sorry." Taiyang apologized. "The Valkyrie girl and Lie 'boy' can stay." He said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Ruby begged. "I promised to take care of her!"

"You barely take care of Zwei."

The dog whined with a bowl in his mouth as to emphasize Taiyangs point.

"I will take care of her! Please!"

"Mmmmmmmm. Okay fine!" He threw his hands up in surrender. "However, _you_ will feed her, _you_ will change her bandages, _you_ will bury her if she dies, and _you_ will explain to the authorities why we have an infamous terrorist in our house if she's traced."

Ruby nodded her head.

"What am I a fucking lost kitten you found in the woods?"

"NO!" Tai pointed a finger at Sienna's form on the couch. "No profanity in the house! Or I will throw you out even through winter is close. Let me tell ya, it really piles on the snow around here." He threatens.

"Aren't we on the equator, were snowfall is extremely rare and typically low when it does happen?" Sienna asked.

"She can stay, but she'll need to leave once she's better. Sienna Khan is still a wanted terrorist. Check on Yang will you Ruby." He left into the kitchen.

"Well, looks like your staying." Ruby said cheerfully while heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks for smuggling me here." Sienna looked to Ren and Nora.

"Don't mention it. It's what we would've done even if you didn't ask us to anyway." Nora said cheerfully.

"Hows the harlot doing?" Sienna asked me Nora's demeanor quickly died.

Ren spoke up. "We haven't heard from her. Atlas soldiers, students from Sanctum Academy, and citizens broke into fighting and the death toll counts in the thousands."

"Damn." As much as she hated humans and the harlot, no one deserved something like that. Or was that just Jaune's conditioning talking...

Jaune.

* * *

"You couldn't find him?" Hazel asked.

"No Rainart, I could not find him. Adam is dead and the White Fang is too much of a target without him." Cinder replied through her scroll.

"Still nothing on Branwen from my end. What about your underlings?"

"Emerald and Mercury have still found nothing on his whereabouts. Not even rumors of his demise have been peeped about anywhere."

"She will be most displeased." Hazel stated.

"No shit Rainart." Cinder scowled. "How are you even remotely calm about this!?"

"Because your the one who has to report."

Beep*

"... Son of a-"

* * *

"...Bitch." Salem whispered in the confines of her room.

Jaune was dead, she didn't need a report to know that, her Grimm let her know the moment he fell off the cliff.

Ozpin was dead, Beacon has fallen, and the powers of the Fall maiden were now under her control. But Jaune was dead, that self-sacrificing fool. He always did have a knack for throwing himself in front of danger for others, he did that for her a few times. A true knight in shining armor, unlike Qrow who was just a drunken idiot who came looking for drinking money.

She chuckled for a bit at the memory.

How and more importantly how Jaune came back would forever be lost to the grave.

But she'd be damned if this was over. Qrow was still out there and Ozpin still had a tight leash on him. Not to mention the silver-eyed girl.

 _"I need Tyrion, the girl is still young and Ozpin hasn't sunk his claws in too deep."_

* * *

 **(Added this after publishing this chapter.)**

Okay, I've debated whether or not to post this, but as you can obviously see I finally picked the latter choice.

 ***Below will also be at the beginning of the next chapter for anyone who may miss it.***

 **Why I _need_ action scenes.**

 **This is a romance fanfiction about a terrorist becoming attached to a human after a crazy event caused them to meet, marry, and have a lot of sex.**

 **Sienna comes to realize that maybe not all humans are bad and how she shouldn't paint them all the same light as they did the Faunus.**

 **While Jaune _attempts_ to make it through Beacon and become a huntsman while trying to be a good husband while not really knowing much on relationships and rolling with his instincts not seeking any form of help for a while.**

 **The two get arrested and the world explodes with the news the Sienna Khan married Jaune Arc and that Atlas dared to ruin this shot a peace for glory.**

 **Meanwhile, a subplot involving time-travel is happening but that's a story only to be vaguely mentioned on the side and sorted later.**

 **Now, this is all fine, but fights will break out. Mostly due to the fact that _The White Fang_ are the primary antagonists of this story with Atlas right behind and Cinder being reduced to a child complaining about how unfair her plans where mostly pointless in the end.**

 ** _The White Fang_ is a heavily armed terrorist organization. So crossing swords with them is inevitable. That's why I needed to _get good_ at making fight scenes. I idiotically decided to put it off for a later date. ****That later date came.**

 **I was so not ready for it and rightly paid the price for it.**

 **So, I made the Weiss and Yang duo fight. Specifically to test my skill and ask what everybody thought. All the while _showing_ that Weiss and Yang are teammates and not just telling you they are and asking you to take my word for it. But that's beside the point.**

 **Battle of Beacon parts 1-Finale was not my proudest moment. It was a mess to write, Jaune's "I know exactly what I'm doing attitude** **" was good for the moment, but I had his ass kicked the next time we see him. Ruby's "Going for the weak spot" thing I had going only to have Deus ex Silver eyes and Pyrrha, PYRRHA, come out of nowhere to turn the tide and win the fight.**

 **Weiss saving Ruby made sense because she's her teammate and partner. But I just couldn't find a reason to how anyone but Pyrrha could help Ruby turn the tide and win.**

 **Sienna being wounded and Andrew and the rest of the Claws being taken out in such an anticlimactic fashion. Well, this was super forced because, unlike any other major plot point, I did not prepare for this. I didn't have a rough sketch of how this was going to happen. I went with what came to mind and I don't know if it was obvious to anyone.**

 **Chapter thirty-seven spar between Yang and Jaune was a pain in the ass to write. Like the Battle Of Beacon was** **, because I knew it was coming, I just didn't know _how_ it was going to happen with me pushing it so far down the road.**

 **I want people to give me some form of feedback, and I know I keep saying that, but I want it. You guys are the ones who read this so you're the ones I want to hear from. Like this one!**

 **Shdig**

 **"** dis·putenoun1. a disagreement, argument, or debate."a territorial dispute between the two countries"

de·spitepreposition1. without being affected by; in spite of."he remains a great leader despite age and infirmity" **"**

 **In my head, no joke, I had completely swapped the definition of those two words and would have probably kept making the same mistake if someone hadn't pointed it out.**

 **Now, don't get me wrong, hearing the constant praise is great and all, but I know I make mistakes. Above is a prime example of this.**

 **So if there is something you see off, or a repeated mistake(s), don't be afraid to speak your mind. I'm hardly going to snap at you for trying to help or expressing your opinion, just ask Call Brig On Over or FlutterYuu.**

 **No, don't really ask them. They're just an example.**

 **If there is a plot point you don't understand, just ask and I'll clarify the best I can. I would like and _need_ feedback.**

 **In short, I need to write action scenes because it is necessary for plot reasons considering the opposition Jaune and Sienna are facing and the allies, however few, they have.**

 **So they need to become a part of my thing.**


	57. A New Journey

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Y-Yeah?" A weak voice came through.

She door flung opened and she rushed to Yang's side. Yang had her head wrapped in a gauze rag looking a bit dazed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked before wincing. "Okay, that was a dumb question um... How are you feeling?"

"Like Nora beat me on the head like a drum." She groaned.

"Blake said you were blasted head first into a tree."

"Oh Yeah, " Yang gripped her head in remembrance. "That sucked... Wait we were both hit! Is Blake okay!?"

"Yeah, last I saw she was fine." Ruby picked up a glass of water and a pill off the dresser. "You need to take some Ibuprofen to help with the pain."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Yang popped the pill.

"Know how long I'll have these wrappings on?"

"A few days, while you're aura, heals your brain. The doctor said you had a minor um, something about your brain hitting your skull or something."

"You mean a concussion."

"I think that's what dad said. We needed to leave Vale quickly so we couldn't take to a doctor until we got to Patch. So you'll have some trouble moving for a few days."

"Why didn't you take to one immediately?" Yang asked slightly irradiated at the thought of being confined to bed.

"We had Sienna with us and needed to get out of the city as fast as possible."

"Sienna?" Yang was confused for a moment. "Oh, Sienna! You broke her out Rubies?" Yang looked on in disbelief.

"Nay she practically broke herself out I was just, there." Ruby grinned. "But I did kill a Wyvern! Well, I mean I had Pyrrha's help and everyone else finished it off, but I did the most of the work!" She finished by crossing her arms and flashing Yang a smug grin.

"Oh?" Yang grinned herself. "We now have a resident Huntress in this house?"

"Uh, yeah! I took down a Wyvern, that basically means I'm a Huntress now."

"Huntress or not your no match for me- UGH!"

Yang tried to lunge out to grab Ruby but a sharp pain in her head nearly led her to fall onto the floor if Ruby hadn't narrowly caught her.

"Yang!" Ruby pushed her back into bed. "You need to be careful. Arua will fix your head but it's still going to be a few days before you can walk."

Yang rubbed her head in pain. "Yeah, that was really stupid." She looked to the door. "Where's Blake and Weiss, they asleep or something?"

Ruby looked away. "They're gone."

"What? Like to get food or something?"

"No, Weiss had to go back to Atlas with her sister and Blake... Blake just ran away shortly after the airship landed."

 _"She... ran away?"_ Yang thought in disbelief.

"Argus is in bad shape so Pyrrha had to leave too, Sun just disappeared and the rest of his team went to Mistral because if Argus was in a battle with Atlas then Mistral could be or soon to be at war. Ren and Nora are the only ones here."

"What about Jaune?"

Ruby paused and looked away once again, Yang knew this look. The same one she had when Summer died.

"Oh..."

"Sienna is going to stay until her wounds heal, but dad is going to kick her out then."

"What? Why would he do that?!" She cried in disbelief.

"Because Sienna Khan is a known 'terrorist leader' that is still wanted by the entire world."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot where the only ones who know she isn't that anymore."

"Beacon fell to the Grimm, Atlas, and anyone from Atlas is being attacked or harassed. The whole world is falling apart."

"Okay... can you get me something to eat."

"I'll ask dad."

The door closed as Ruby left and leaving Yang to her thoughts.

 _"How did this all happen? Why did it have to happen to us?"_ Yang thought as her headaches began to subside.

She peered out the window to see the raven was still there looking at her. It peered at Yang through the glass for a few moments before flying off.

* * *

Raven sat on the roof still in her bird form. It was night now, long since she saw Yang.

Her daughter was alive and getting better for the most part. That's all that mattered right now. The Schnee girl would be fine in Atlas, it was that insufferable little Kitty Kat that annoyed her.

That Blake girl _could've_ stuck with Yang and Ruby, but _no_! That would make sense, so instead, she was running off to a boat to somewhere in the world. At least she could get to the cat quickly, but it made her job tedious none the less.

 _"Didn't even have time to do a quick grab with the Schnee girl before her leave. At least Ruby is here."_

She flew down and changed mid-air grabbing on the window to Ruby's room.

She opened the _unlocked_ window.

Raven groaned internally. _"Didn't even lock your window. Did Tai teach her nothing about safety?"_

She climbed in and walked over to Ruby placing a hand on her head for a few seconds before leaving.

 _"Two down, one to go waaaaay later."_

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Taiyang walked through the door and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Ruby I brought cookies!"

"..."

He stopped at the silence. It was not like her to just ignore cookies. Checking the time to see it was still twelve in the afternoon, so unlikely she was sleeping.

He walked out to the living room and notices the whole house had a dead silence.

"Ruby... Yang?"

He crept up the stairs to Yang's door giving it knock.

"Yang you in there?"

There was to reply, so Taiyang opened the door. Yang's dresser had drawers that looked closed in haste and Ember Celica was missing.

He ran back out and to Ruby's room knocking heavily.

"Ruby!"

When no reply came he barged in and saw Crescent Rose was missing and the drawers on the dresser closed in haste.

Then he noticed a note on the bed.

Hey dad, so we're leaving to fishing for a while, nothing unusual just decided to finally get outta the house, well be back later today!

No need to come after us or send someone after us or report us missing. We're _not_ doing anything dangerous!

Love you!

"..."

* * *

"The Battle of Beacon has claimed at least three hundred thousand known casualties with many more still unaccounted for and some districts still unable to give a proper estimate."

Yang sat on the couch, her head wrappings gone and Sienna's wound lined with stitches. Despite being better the global situation was didn't leave any room be thankful.

"The dust in Argus has settled but the damage has already been done. The negativity led to an increase in Grimm activity in the region making travel difficult. Atlas military forces have barricaded themselves inside the local military base and when asked provided no comment for the state of their forces."

"I hope Pyrrha makes it." Nora said.

"She'll find away Nora." Ren comforted. "I'm sure she'll be safe in her travel."

"She wasn't labeled Mistral's champion for no reason, " Sienna spoke. "In her homeland, it should be easy enough for her to get help on the trip."

"The Atlas Council voted to remove its forces from Vale after a protest of their presence turned violent with seven dead and dozens more wounded. It has also rejected Mistrals demands to arrest Weiss Schnee for the murder of one Mercury Black."

"Vale... To think we lived there and now it's turned into a hell hole." Yang remarked.

Ruby thought on the last part. _"Why did Weiss do that?"_

"In Mistral, The White Fang has been extremely active as of late having been the perpetrator of numerous dust robberies and there have even been sightings of a splinter faction getting into shoot outs with-"

Sienna placed the remote back down.

"We really need to stop doing this. It's not as if we could change the downhill spiral the world is on."

"We could try." Ruby says.

Ren sighs and Sienna pinches her nose.

"Ruby my head feels better and Sienna's wound is manageable now, but we can't just leave to Mistral and go after the White Fang."

"Why not?!" Ruby stood up. "We can all head to Mistral and maybe find those Khan's Claws guys she mentioned! We can do something about this, without Adam-"

"Adam being died isn't the victory your envisioning," Sienna began. "He had a lot of sway with the young and it is a massive blow to morale but I can think of a few people who can fill the void left behind. It would take a lot more than a few teams of loyalist to break them."

"But-"

"Ruby, " She turned to Ren. "Sienna knows more about the Fang then anybody in this room if she thinks it's a bad idea then it _is_ a bad idea."

"Well... What do we need?" Ruby asked.

"Support from someone whose words hold weight, influence over the young idealist. Someone we don't have." Sienna said.

"Is there anyone that could help?"

"The chieftain of Menagerie Ghira Belladonna. He used to run the old Fang and does have a strong voice. But he wouldn't help us."

"Why not?"

"My relationship with Ghira has been... let's call it _sour_ over the years. He and I never saw eye to eye on how The White Fang should be run and I took his position from him."

"Well... maybe things will be different! It's been a long time since that's happened I doubt he'd hold a grudge."

"Let me put it this way,"

Sienna startled everyone by grabbing a glass of water in breaking half of it on the coffee table showering the table and floor with glass and water. She presented the broken remains of the cup to Ruby.

"You're going to have a better time drinking out of this cup then any of us getting Ghira to help. He's going to hate me and he won't know anything about the rest here other than you're associated with _me_ so why trust a word said?"

"...We know Blake." Ruby said weakly as Yang scoffed and Sienna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and we also don't have her with us. Belladonna is probably... Probably..." Sienna raised a hand to her chin in thought.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Blake ran away... with little money, no friends, and in a hurry... She needs to go _somewhere_ with how bad things are getting."

"So what does that mean?" Nora asked intrigued.

"She needs to go somewhere... So why not home?" Sienna proposed.

"Wait," Ruby spoke. "You think Blake is going to Menagerie?"

"Its one of few places she can go that isn't a warzone or about to be one." Sienna rationalization. "So we may already have the leverage we need in route. As small as that be..."

"We spit up!" Ruby declared. "Someone will go to Menagerie and get Blake's help while the other goes with Sienna to Mistral and grab those Claws guys."

Yang stood up "I guess I'll get Blake. She is my partner. You four will need to go together because all of that Kingdom is going to shit."

"Ren, Nora, you guys in?" Ruby asked.

Nora leaped to her feet. "Yeah!" She cheered. "We're with you this time! Right, Ren."

Said boy gave a smile and nod.

"Sienna?"

She looked to Ruby.

"Let's go."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"We'd need to hurry," Yang said. "Dad will be home any minute and I think use packing will look suspicious. Ren, I need help l hooking my bike up to something so it can carry all of us."

"Nora come with me and help pack for Yang." Ruby asked and the two left upstairs.

Yang stopped just short of closing the door. "Um, Sienna my dad has a safe upper left of the sink. I need you to get it open so we can pay for any expenses we're going to have."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because it's locked and you need to crack it open so I thought you'd be good at that sort of thing."

"What makes you think I'm good at cracking open safes?"

"Well because you're a..." Yang slapped a hand to her mouth and even Ren paused to look at her.

Sienna stood there for a moment before her eyes widened for a second. Her ears and eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"WELL! Ren, we better get going!" Yang shoved him past the door and slammed it shut.

"..."

"Fucking human."

* * *

The bike screeched to a halt.

"Okay, here's where we get off." Yang said dismounting.

"Really I didn't know we were going to the extremely obvious docks." Yang winced at Sienna's tone.

"Okay, hey Ruby," Yang drew her in a tight hug. "Be safe alright, Mistral is a dust keg ready to blow. I mean Argus already did."

Ruby hugged back. "I will sis, you watch your head! You just recovered Yang, we don't need it to get worse."

"Yes take your time," Sienna said sarcastically. "It's not like we're trying to avoid your father, who's a Huntsman, from tracking us down and dragging us home?"

"Yeah," Ruby shook off her hood. "Sienna here, it's not very big but your gonna need this."

She drew the hood up the best she could, but they were going to shop for a real cloak as soon as possible.

"Anyone asks, my name is Silene Fang."

Everyone nodded. The five made it over to the booth and grabbed tickets and with a final goodbye, Yang was gone.

"This is still a long shot, she may not even be there." Sienna said.

"I thought you said Blake would go to Menagerie?" Ruby asked.

"No, I said it's the most likely place she would go. There is still a possibility she won't be there or choose not to go until sometime later. That is if she ever decides to go, your sister could find her there or be there for sometime before she shows up."

"Ruby, you left a note explaining why we're leaving right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, of course, my dad knows," Ruby inspected her ticket. "The boats gonna leave in soon, we should hurry."

* * *

Taiyang's scroll stopped ringing as they finally picked up.

"...Hello, yes I would like to report a few runaway children."


	58. Butterfly Effect 2

**I am back, terribly sorry for the delay. I do feel a lot better now, it's still a bit back in forth though.**

 **As for the other thing. I believe I got the picture now. Thank you for your help in explaining it. If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about next time read the update chapters for information.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

"Think it worked?" Mercury asked.

"Take a look." Emerald handed him a Scroll Pad.

 **Breaking News: Atlas Installation In Argus Is Trading Blows With Citizens Of Mistral and Students of** **Sanctum Academy**

"The cameras shut off five minutes ago and already people are fighting each other over it."

"Welp, I'm gonna kick back, have fun Em."

Emerald turned to glare. "Cinder gave us a job and _we_ are going to do it"

"You mean Cinder gave _you_ a job to so. I can't be seen because I'm 'dead'."

"Well-" She made to retort but realized he had her there. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

"Why are you doing it at?" He asked. "We got the final nail in the coffin, why do we have to hammer in more?"

"Its called being thorough nitwit."

"Yeah, whatever." He waves her comment off. " _Weiss Schnee_ Killing a _student_ of _Haven_ is somehow not enough to set off this planet size dust keg."

Emerald ignored him.

 _"People will not leave this behind and nothing could ever top this for Atlas."_

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Sienna Khan has escaped." The High Councilor spoke to the others in the room.

"What?!" One stood in anger. "Why was none of us informed of this until now!"

"The situation in Vale was a difficult and tedious process." The High Councilor explained. "All the ranking officers, as well as a majority of our battleships, were lost in the opening moments. No one realized she was gone until now."

He sat back down. "No Khan and no Torchwick, they were our only leads or bargaining chips."

"There is no need to state the obvious."

"What about our base in Argus?" A female councilor asked. "Heavy loses where taken and the base commander is now deeply understaffed. We should send reinforcements immediately"

"Absolutely not!" The one next to her slammed his fist on the table. "Sending in more troops will only deteriorate the situation further, we need to find ways to cool our relations with Mistral."

She turned to glare. "How are you supposed we do that?"

"Well... That's why we are having this meeting, to begin with."

"What about Wiess Schnee, she killed a student of Mistral in cold blood live, on international television. What shall we do about her?"

"What could we do? We need the SDC's support, their dust will be crucial in holding any political sway with Mistral."

"Need or not, there is no denying what happened." The high councilor said.

"Or that the whole world saw it."

* * *

Weiss's peered out the window, an outline of her reflection visible on it as she watched airships flyby. She sat in a cushioned chair with her hands folded in her lap. Her room would be large to the average person, open space on two levels.

The upper level had two arched bookcases built into the walls and a picture of a knight hanging between them. A gilded mirror hangs above the mantle of a fireplace on the lower level. The room was nice.

Just not nice enough to make her forget she was literally imprisoned there.

Winter had her weapon confiscated the moment she got on the airship. It confused her at first but then she was reminded of the tournament.

Of what she supposedly did to her opponent.

When they got back and pass any and all news agencies looking for answers, she was quickly confined to her room.

Under armed guards.

She doubted they were for _her_ protection.

There is a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Schnee, your father requests your presence." One of the guard's voice came through.

"Coming."

She made her way to and out the door. The guards escorted her through the manor. The two flanking her on either side. They escorted her the whole way to her father's study.

One of then Knocked on the door. "Mr. Schnee, your daughter has arrived."

"Send her in, and just wait outside."

He opened the door and waved her in.

She walked into the study, though it was weird he even had one. Not like any of those books actually were read an office would have been fine but it had to be a high-class study.

Weiss has come into the room, and she watches to her father, sitting at his desk writing. She stood there awkwardly while the door shuts behind her. She startles at the sound while Jacques stops writing and looks up at her.

"Weiss. Take a seat." He said emotionless before going back to his papers.

She took a step forward and looked to him. He was still writing on documents. With even more papers scattered in stacks across the floor. Weiss slowly moved across the room as if she as navigating a minefield. She took a seat directly across from him.

He finished with his signature. "Weiss." He said not even looking up.

"Yes, father?"

"What happened Weiss?"

"What do you mean?"

Jacques slowly cranked his head up and Weiss wanted to curl up at his gaze. It wasn't an angry one, nor frustration, or disappointment.

It was completely devoid of emotion.

"Weiss, why did you murder that boy?" He asked bluntly.

"I-I didn't he attack me! I moved my rapier around and he was hit by-"

"Weiss." He interrupted. "Your sister already gave me your 'tale' now _I_ wish to know. Why?"

"..."

"Do you know how this precarious situation with the entire world as the judge has done to the company?"

 _"Its always the company. Doesn't matter your daughter might be going insane. The company is the most important in this."_

"I've been writing estimates and doing paperwork here. _Writing._ " He lifted one of the papers and pointed to it. "I'm doing the paperwork by hand."

"On paper."

"In my office, because I cannot trust the airwaves to reliably get anything anywhere." He placed it back down and cupped his hands out. "I let you go to Beacon Academy, not because I wanted to but because you proved you had the skill and drive to do so when you fought that possessed armor. I allowed you to bring my money and Schnee Dust Company resources with you. When the tournament came around you maintained yourself and fought well against your opponents."

"Made me feel pride."

 _"...Pride?"_ Weiss thought.

"When the time came you took the initiative and supported the family. The Faunus you 'dated' cooled the fires and I even applauded you."

 _"If only you knew."_

"Now this has happened." He sighed. "You started this Weiss. Throw our family name into the mud. It's only fair you be the one to pull it back out and clean it up."

 _"I didn't kill him. I defend myself, I did not in any way intend to maim or kill!"_

"We will be holding a charity for the people of Vale. To show the world the Schnee Dust Company are with them. You _will_ sing at this event." His face finally showed emotion.

Anger.

"Yes, father." Weiss, seeing no point in arguing, replied.

"Good." He went back at the papers at his desk for a moment before sparing a glance back to her. "You may leave now."

"O-Of course."

Weiss saw herself out and the guards escorted her back to her room. There she sat in silence looking through a barred window.

 _"Why did this have to happen?"_

* * *

Blake leaned on the railing of the ship, watching as the Faunus couple walked away, it was getting dark now so they were eager to get in bed. Blake, however, was trying to ignore her feelings. Part of her was jealous of how easily they revealed themselves to each other, and the world, something she had only just managed to do now that she was truly alone.

Another was reminded of what the captain of the ship said that morning. She was lonely, having left all the friends she had made during her time at Beacon behind, but it was also true that they were better off without her.

Yang.

Watching helplessly as her brutish, loud-mouthed, amazing partner hurled towards a tree and being knocked out by the impact.

If the masked woman hadn't shown up Yang would be dead.

Sighing, she pushed away from the railing and turned to head below deck, narrowing her eyes as she spotted the hooded figure through her periphery, but as she turned to face whoever it was, they turned away as well, retreating inside the ship.

Making up her mind, she rolled her shoulders and made to follow the figure, and force them to reveal themselves. She was already uneasy enough about returning home after all this time, the last thing she needed was someone following her especially considering she was trying to make a point of avoiding the Fang.

"Help!"

She paused and her ears flicked to the side and her head followed.

"Somebody, please! Help!"

Blake ran over an peered over the railing to see some man in the water scraping his hands on the side of the ship in some vain attempt to climb up the side. Blake ran over and pulled off the life preserver and rushing back over.

"Here!" She threw it down and it landed on top of him. "Grab on tight!" She yelled and he did so grabbing on tightly to the preserver and Blake pulled hard.

 _"Gods what is he made of? Metal?"_ She pulled with all her might and finally managed to get up to the railing with intense effort. She was about to pull him over when she paused.

Coming face to face with blonde hair, blue eyes, white armor, and most of all a large scar starting from his cheek and up and over his left eye.

"J-Jaune!?"

He coughs out some water. "H-Hey Balke." Jaune weakly gets out.

How?

When?

Why?

Here?

There where all the questions she wanted to ask.

"Wow." Jaune looked at the top of her head. "Your ears look cute."

 _"What? That's what he says?"_

"Shame one's in half through." Blake stopped thinking, her attention focus completely on him. "I really did a number on your ear. Really kills the look ya know."

Blake glares at him before pushing him off the railing. Jaune lands with a splash in the water. Blake looks to the sky

"Of all people why him?!"

* * *

Weiss finished settling into bed. It was night and it wasn't like she would be able to do anything else.

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

Weiss shot up and looked to her window. The curtains where closed but there was no denying there was a knock there.

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

Weiss ran over and took Myrtenaster out if the case. If someone wanted to talk she darn well do it armed. Weiss careful approached the curtains, taking a deep breath before yanking it away and standing back in a combat stance.

It wavered as a familiar face waved to her.

"Sun?"

* * *

 **So Sun decided to run after Weiss instead of Blake. Then who was hooded figure watching her?**

 **Mercury isn't dead.**

 **In _Calm Before The Storm,_ it was stated they were going to use Neo because her illusions where more realistic and could affect the whole stadium and be seen on news stations. **

**In _Weiss Versus Mercury_ there was the bit where mist went everywhere and there was a beep in Mercury's earpiece and he smirked.**

 **As for Jaune well...**

 **Did you all really think I'd just kill him off like that? When there are so many plot points for him left unfulfilled?**


	59. Complications & Quests

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or revie** **w**

* * *

"Bragh!" With that Sienna emptied her stomach into the sea.

"So..." Sienna turned to see Ruby squirming awkwardly. "Seasickness huh?"

"Yes, it's fairly bad on a rocky boat in open water."

"...We're just a mile from the docks." She pointed out.

"Yes." Sienna groaned. "Yes, we are."

 _"We have some real distance to go."_ She whined internally.

"I should be better below deck. Let's just get to our room."

"Okay." Ruby handed out a card to everyone. "These will have all our room numbers on them."

"Hey, can I trade with someone?" Nora asked. "I wanna be with Ren. His room is A-23"

"Mine is A-20 trade with Rose."

"I've got A-22, we've all got different rooms."

"Why? Shouldn't we all be in the same cabin?" Ren asked.

"Well, I figured we were going to be on this ship for a while so I asked them for the nicest and spacious room they had."

"Okay well, I'm getting below deck. I'll talk to you all after my stomach settles down." Sienna got below holding in any bile that wanted to shoot out. She walked to her door and waved her card and walked in.

She paused to see the room was... to say the least large. A queen-sized bed two tables on either side of it with a lamp on each. There light bulbs embedded in the wall just over the bed with a dim light switch. The bathroom was also abnormally large. With a shower and the bathtub _separate_ from each other. The sink had two faucets.

 _"I figured we were going to be on this ship for a while so I asked them for the nicest and spacious room they had."_

"Oh by the Gods!" Sienna pinched her nose. "She better not have wasted our money on some pointless luxuries!"

* * *

Oscar walks into the barn carries a pitchfork, there where loose bits of hay strung about the floor that needed to be piled up.

"AHHHH!"

Suddenly his head starts to hurt. It wasn't a small or gradual pain, it was instant. He fell to his knees and gripped his head as it pounded with pain.

"MH- MH- AHHHH!"

An image of a massive suit of black armor with purple something leaking out of the cracks. It was standing over someone blonde-haired guy on the ground getting ready to crush him. A staff with a green crystal raised up and a wave of green energy shot out of it and connected with the armor and sent it flying.

 _"What in the world?"_ Oscar thought as the images and pain subsided.

He feels something running down his mouth and wipes it, covering his glove with blood.

Oscar carefully gets up and staggers to the sink cleaning the blood off his glove and mouth.

Something makes him pause and take a closer look. He sees his own reflection and lifts a lock of his hair as if expecting something different. He leans forward and examines the mirror more closely.

"Hello?"

"Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!" A voice booms out, sending him crashing backward.

Oscar looks up at the sink and mirror from the floor of the barn, breathing heavily.

"W-What?"

"Sorry, I thought it'd be best if I did that quick like a bandaid."

"W-Who are you?!"

"My name is Ozpin and I need your help, Oscar."

* * *

 **Beacon Landing Pad.**

Jaune was falling, he didn't scream or feel any kind of fear.

He knew what would happen when he let go.

Sienna at least would be safe.

Jaune closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow past him.

"Oof!" He... landed.. and he felt fine, there was no pain and even his leg stopped hurting.

Opening his eyes he noticed it was day and he was on a dirt path with an old wooden fence. A lush forest was a ways away with grass filling the space between the fence and trees.

"What the heck?"

* * *

"Ruby, why did you buy luxury rooms for each of us?" Sienna asked.

"I thought it be great for everyone," Ruby explained. "The guy said it would be a lot of room and good food for each of us and top of the line service."

 _"Why did I entrust our funds with a child?"_ Sienna internally groaned.

"Ruby the lien we stole-"

"Borrowed!"

"Okay then, 'Borrowed' from your father was a substantial amount. So how much is left."

"Uh..." Ruby squirmed a but in place. "There was a few hundred."

"Was." Sienna echoed. "As in past tense?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Ruby."

"Yeah."

"How much is left?"

"Well... you see I found this menu in my room and then I brought a few cookies."

"How many is this 'few'?" She asked.

"Just three, then I really wanted more so I bought a few dozen more."

Sienna sighed. "Ruby."

"They were soooo good though! I just couldn't resist more! Blame those gourmet cookies!"

Sienna's ears perked. "You bought dozens of _gourmet_ cookies."

"Well yeah, that's what they were called." Ruby said casually.

 _"No! Don't tell me!"_

"When they were sent to your room where they in individual packets?"

"Yeah."

Sienna paled. "How many did you buy?"

"Um, like three dozen. I have a few left actually."

"...What else did you do with our lien."

"Well, I saw this thing on the menu and got us four seats at this gourmet course meal thing at eight."

"How many courses did it say?"

"It was eleven. I went to the place to get you a seat away from the window so your seasickness wouldn't kick in while we were eating."

"That's not how sea- no wait did you have to pay extra for that?"

"Yeah, it cost a little more but I didn't want you to be getting a bad stomach when it was time to eat."

"...Ruby"

"Yeah?"

"How much Lien do we still have left."

"Um..." Ruby fished out her wallet. "About this much."

Sienna peeked in and almost turned as red as the red hood she was wearing with frustration. Inside had to be less than two hundred Lien left.

 _"We're going to be on a four-month trip. We need to eat on this trip... SHE JUST WASTED ALL OF OUR MONEY ON STUPID LUXURY ITEMS!"_

"If you weren't a child, you'd be pummeled to the ground right now."

"...What?"

* * *

Jaune had no clue where he was going. Just landing in the middle of a forest with no explanation of just how he got there. Why it was day time. Or what even led to him being here.

He kept walking until he found a fork in the road with, at last, a road sign.

Toronto 45km

Horak 69km

 _"The heck is km?"_

"Well, forty-five it is."

Jaune walked down the path for the longest of time until he finally reached a town. The whole place was weird. It didn't have any wall or anything and the town itself was arranged wrong. The homes where suppose to be more to the center so incase of a Grimm attack you could run to the safe house in the town hall. Instead, it looks like the center was a sort of market place. It didn't even look like there was a town hall big enough to support everyone! It was half the size you'd expect from a settlement!

"Excuse me! Ma'am!" Jaune got the attention of some lady with a basket.

"Yes, how may I help you, Knight?" She asked kindly.

"Can you tell me where this place is?" Jaune asked.

"The village is called Toronto."

"Let me rephrase, what kingdom is this town in?"

"You are in Drakma lands."

"Um, okay where in the world is Drakma?"

"On Menris of course."

"...Where is Menris in the world?"

"One of the four landmasses."

"...Okay... Thanks."

"You are most welcome Knight." She walked away.

 _"..."_

"Help!"

Jaune looked over to see a man running to a group of armor men.

"Please, I need help!"

* * *

"Listen we are already on an adventure. Try the tavern."

"I have already! Listen my friend was taken by a cruel lord and she is in grave danger!"

"I have already told you, we are on an adventure already and have no time to assist you in. Go to the tavern!" He turned away but the man was persistent and grabbed his arm.

"B-But I need- ah!" He was shoved to the ground and the group moved away.

He sat there looking as desperate as possible with tears threatening to come out.

"Hey."

He looked over to see the knight.

He reached down and helped him to his feed.

"Are you okay?" The knight asked.

"No, sir knight. My friend has been taken from me."

"Who took her?"

"A man and his banners did, they came into my home and took her from me!"

"Do you know where they went?"

"They took her to his castle it's just up the road north a few miles at most! It should take an hour or two to get there."

"A castle? I don't think I'll be able to help you."

He grabbed Jaune and looked him dead in the eye. "Please." His eye flash purple for a moment. "Storm the castle and save her, then bring her back here."

"...Okay, just stay here and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, brave knight. Brothers be with you."

Jaune nodded and walked off heading to the northern road.

The man smirked.

* * *

"They say your the best in the business," Taiyang said. "That you can find anyone in the world."

"Ah yes, flattery, I get that a lot, it's my profession to find people who don't want to be found and bring them back.~" The Faunus replied gesturing to his chest where there was serious scaring. "Now tell me more about my prey, so I may identify them."

"Five girls, two are my daughters, here are their pictures." He handed the man an image of Ruby and Yang. "Ruby is the younger one she has a scythe that's also a sniper rifle. Yang is the older one, she has gauntlets that allow her to punch harder."

"There is a Nora Valkyrie she has orange hair and a war hammer that's also a grenade launcher, her friend Lie Ren, has pink eyes, black hair, with just one pink strain of hair."

"Finally there's Sienna, shes a tiger Faunus with tiger ears and stripes painted on her amber skin."

"Hm... now where did they go?"

"Mistral, my youngest, kept talking about going there to help some friends there in Haven Academy and in Argus."

 _"With the council banning air traffic, the children will have to take boats there."_ He thought.

"I'll get going Mr. Xaio Long, rest assured." He grinned menacingly. "I'll find them~." His scorpion tail wiggled a bit under his trench coat.

"Thank you, as for lien."

"Oh don't worry about payment, I'll be rewarded when I find your daughters in due time."

 _"Good, I'm going to seriously kill those girls for taking all of my life savings!"_

* * *

 **So Yeah, that's why Jaune fell off the cliff. It was the excuse to send him back in time.**


	60. Jaune

**Okay so I think this is a long-overdue explanation, but I will not be going into too much detail on the misadventures of Jaune, Qrow, Salem, and Ozma in the past. That is a separate plotline that I will have small scenes like with Qrow, Salem and her memory on meeting Qrow, Ozpin and Oscars memories, and now** **Jaune.**

 **This will be the last time I will have a full-on Scene about the past.**

 **The only purpose, for now, is when those four characters eventually meet I have to establish context and confirm their presence in the past so it's not going to be more confusing than it already is.**

 **This plotline will be explored in a 'sequel' of sorts. For now, the primary focus is for Jaune and Sienna's relationship. Which I will continue and wrap up once they have reunited, the White Fang has been thoroughly dealt with, and as well as a few minors threads have been tied up.**

 **So nothing in-depth for the time travel plot. It would take too much away for the primary. I already have enough many scenes about it.**

 **Still, expect minor references on occasion, because time travel has an effect on it.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or revie** **w**

* * *

Blake sat in her bed while Jaune sat across from her on a chair, he had a towel, drying himself off.

"So," Blake said grabbing Jaune's attention. "How did you survive? We all saw you fall."

Jaune opened to respond but stopped just short of speaking. "...I don't know." He finally got out.

"Where have you been? Did you get back to Sienna and the others or did you just decide to wander around?"

"...I couldn't get back from where I was. Back there in the water was the first time I've been back in a long time."

 _"A long time?"_ She wondered.

"Why weren't you able to get back?"

He sighed. "...You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What do you mean, I wouldn't believe you?"

"...You just wouldn't okay." Jaune shifted his eyes around. "Where are we going?"

"I am going home to Menagerie." Blake said.

"Okay, so, can I come with you?" Blake glared. "Wow, still touchy right now... Look I am sorry I brought up your ears. Look I don't have any Lien right now and The White Fang is still going to want to chop my head off. I need some help Blake, please." He pleaded.

 _"Ugh, damn it."_ She groaned internally.

"Fine, I'll help."

 _"As reluctant, I am too."_

Jaune sighed with relief. "Thanks Blake your the best."

 _"Something is still off about this. How did he get out there in the ocean? There wasn't any other ships nearby and its not like he could have stayed afloat for a very long time with this armor on. Then there's his sword. It's just missing, his shield was there but the sword wasn't. Did he lose it in the fall?"_

Maybe Jaune was right, nothing he would say could convince her of any explanation.

* * *

Jaune dropped the towel, his hair was as dry as he could get it.

How did he get here?

Jaune raised a hand up to feel a scar at the entrance and shifted his hand over to feel the exit spot. All he remembered was it going through his neck. Then gurgling as he tries to breathe and then he just fell back into the ravine. Then he hits water! Seawater at night with a ship lucky coming by then hey look it's Blake!

He got into that place by falling and got out by falling.

Still, it wasn't the craziest thing that happened. Or more like it wasn't the craziest thing he did.

* * *

Jaune finished climbing the hill to see a massive castle.

 _"Okay, guess that's the place."_ Jaune thought, looking to the tallest tower. _"I'll bet anything she's in there."_

* * *

Guards were busy patrolling the walls when one of them shouted and pointed out a figure in the distance.

"Looks like... a boy."

"Someone else trying their luck, when will they learn."

"Better than standing up here while the others deal with the man inside."

"Call Tormont, and get the rest of the men down to the gates."

* * *

When Jaune reached the gates he was greeted by a dozen men all arranged in a line with spears pointed out.

"So, yet another foolish boy has decided to tempt fate." From the rear a tall man, unlike the others be had armor, each a plate overlapping one another and a helmet with two bullhorns on the front. "Only one has ever gotten past the gates and he's being dealt with." He drew a great sword and placed it into the ground resting his hands on the hilt.

"Kill him, be quick about it."

Four in the line threw their spears and in the blink of an eye the knight lifted his sheath and it turned into a shield blocking all four spears.

"What the-?"

The knight drew his sword and lowered his newly formed shield. It had twin golden crescents, a sigil that Tormont didn't recognize.

The four spearless one drew short swords and struck first by suddenly charging towards him. The fastest made it there alone and swung his sword down which collided with the knight's shield. With a powerful kick, he hit the warrior in the gut hard enough to knock him back and bring his shield down on his head.

The man's forehead was dented and a dribble of blood flowed down.

The knight paused for a moment looking confused for a brief moment before blocking another attack, this time parrying with his sword.

He forced him and blocked another oncoming attack. Swinging his sword at another his blade cut through the leather and sending him to the ground unmoving. He brought his sword behind just in time to parry with the fourth man. Within moments, the Knight push them both back and began trading blows and parries with, his blade swift and deadly arcs of metal which met with clangs and sparks.

The Knight's blade came around and broke a short sword and the shield following up to knocking him to the ground.

The last one drew back, someone threw a spear which stuck his side but seemed to bounce right off some unseen force around him.

The Knight reengaged, the last man fought to fend them off as he moved swiftly towards the line. The Kight launched himself forwards and struck his blade so hard that the man was sent backward, but he quickly scrambled up again just in time to bring his sword up to parry the young warrior's next strike. That shattered his sword, but thanks to his armor, and the weak swing, it managed to prevent any damage.

"Enough!" Tormont shouted. "I will deal with this boy myself." He raised his greatsword and marched to the Knight.

The last warrior scrambled to his feet and fled back to the spear line.

Tormont reaches the Knight's position and quickly began trading blows with him. Tormont which slashed at him and his shield somehow didn't even suffer a scratch. The Knight retaliated with quick and furious blows that Tormont desperately defended himself from. After turning aside his opponent's latest blow he kicked his attacker on his shield sending him to the ground.

Tormont ran forward and brought his sword down but the Knight rolled out of the way. Getting to his feet he traded blows with Tormont, and as they fought he forced the Knight to block with his shield rather than parry.

Tormont managed to land a cut on his left arm and sliced open his clothing, the skin turning red but didn't cut. Tormont drew back as fast as he could, only for the Knight's shield landed a strike on Tormont's face as he kicked him in the gut which sent Tormont stumbling back.

The Knight rolled out of the way at the last second, to avoid several more spears thrown.

Normally Tormont would be angry that someone was getting involved in his duel but in this case, he was not about to argue.

Parrying a sweeping strike just as the Knight scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it into Tormont's bull helmet.

He attacked with his sword, not allowing Tormont to wipe the dirt off his, but despite his sight now being impaired he still managed to parry and dodge the Knight's attacks.

The Knight brought his sword high and swung it down, Tormont moved his greatsword to block but it broke upon connecting and the Knights blade came down and sliced through Tormont's left shoulder and even into his heart.

The sword tore out as he fell back into the dirt.

* * *

Jaune paused as he saw the man lying there bleeding.

 _"No aura..."_ He thought. _"None of them have aura... how can a castle so deep into wildlands not have defenders with aura?"_

Now that he was thinking about it he hadn't seen a single Grimm since he started traveling.

Just where was he?

"Bugger this! Run!"

Jaune turned to see the remaining soldiers fleeing into the gates.

 _"I'll have to figure that out later."_

* * *

"Jaune?" Blake snapped her fingers in front him a few times.

He blinked out of his stare. "What-? Were you talking just now?"

"Yes, " She said irritated. "I set up a place on the floor." She guested to the sheet on the ground. "Sleep there." She more commanded.

"What about a pillow?" Jaune asked.

"Use the towel."

"Blake you have three." He said as Blake tucked herself into bed. "Just let me have-"

"Hisss!"

Jaune flinches and drew his hand back and Blake spread her arms out to hug all the pillows.

"You know what the towel is fine."

Blake just growled and buried herself into the pillows.

 _"...This is going to be a long trip."_


	61. Lien & Farm Boys

**I know this is late, but here's a chapter early to make up for lost time.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Deep within the forests of Anima, surrounded by the trees and wildlife of nature stood a small village called Anya.

The town was small, had few citizens known for their blacksmiths and craftsmen. But aside from that, it was a peaceful life, and it had a relatively calm environment.

You could be mistaken that the village had been having some troubles with a Geist Grimm for weeks.

Luckily for them, a traveling group of warriors stopped by the town and offered to take care of the Grimm for them. In exchange for the local Smith forging a chain whip with dust infused daggers for a member of the group. The mayor quickly agreed and the group split with most going to deal with the Geist and the remaining one staying behind.

Which is why Sienna is now sitting outside a blacksmith's shop.

 _"Ah... so bored..."_ Sienna thought as she leaned against a wall. _"When are they going to be back?"_ She wondered. _"It's been over three hours? How hard is it to find what should be a rock giant in the middle of the woods."_ She wasn't concerned for their safety in the slightest, they all survived Beacon of course.

They were all hunters in training, they had some schooling and if it was more then they could handle, the three of them were smart enough to retreat.

 _"At least when I get my whip I can finally do something."_ The trip so far just saw Sienna hanging back while the others fought on. Five days she was hanging in the back or in the middle of a circle unable to do much.

 _"I hope they're having more of a good time then I am."_ She thought as she casts a bored gaze to the forest.

* * *

Nora struck her hammer against the stone arm. The Geist roared as it batted away at her.

Ren dashed towards the beast. The monster slamming his arm into the boy's path, only for Ren to jump on its arm and fired rapid shots at its face. But the Petra Gigas instead raised the other arm to protected its face the bullets bouncing harmlessly off its rocky exterior.

It then managed to swipe at the boy, only for him to dodge as a swirl of petals begins to dart around him. Loud cracks of a sniper rifle ring out into the forest, as Ruby uses her weapon loaded with electric dust at the large stone beast.

She lands in a tree and looks to the geist frustrated. "Why isn't this working?!"

"Your using lightning attacks against a rock type!" Nora cried out. "Try water!"

"...What?"

Ren charges at the beast as he slashes his blades against the back of the creature's leg, causing the beast to turn to him. Only for rifle shots to bounce off its back as Ruby takes shots at its back from the trees. The Creature was about to strike her when Nora, with her weapon transformed into its hammer form, slams into the creature's arm and breaks it into pieces.

"Yes!" she says as the creature looks at the missing limb as an elongated arm with claw-like fingers emerges. But then the arm reaches out and places itself in a tree as the creature now has a new arm.

"Oh come on!" The geist swings the newly formed arm and slams her away. Ren manages to catch her as they land a little back from the battle.

More shots ping off and it turns to face Ruby.

"Oh no."

It roars as it swipes its arm across the trees, sending Ruby up into the air. Ruby yells out as she goes airborne for a bit and lands back down hard.

The geist got ready to crush her, had a volley of grenades struck its back giving Ruby the time necessary to flee.

Ruby stops on a branch and looks at the arm.

 _"Wood."_ She thinks before she reaches behind her back and pulls out a cartridge with a fire symbol on its as she loads it into her rifle. She cocks back the rifle as she charges at the best, bullets flying out of the barrel as the ammo strikes the wooden arm and sets it on fire.

"Yes! Way to go Ruby!" Nora said as he thought the arm was done for. Only for the beast to now have an arm on fire. "Oh no! Big Mistake! Big Mistake!" She and Ren ran from the now flaming limb.

But more shots from Ruby manage to disorient it as the creature stumbles back.

"Okay, how do we defeat this thing?" Ren asks as he leans on one knee. "Because it's way too strong to just brute force it," he said as the others gathered up.

"There has to be a way to beat it?" Nora asked as she thought about the creature. "Its body is too thick to breakthrough."

"It doesn't care about its body," Ruby said. "It keeps protecting its face," She said as the creature moves closer.

 _"Everything has a weak spot, Ruby. It's just a case of finding it and filling it with bullets!"_

"Every enemy has a weakness. That geist is its face, we just need to break through its arms and hit the face with everything we've got," She said.

"Okay, let's give it a go!" Nora said as they all nodded and got read.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Ruby yells as they all charge at the beast.

* * *

 _"Another day another lien."_ Oscar thought as he got out of bed.

"Ugh!" He staggered to the ground and blood ran out of his nose. A first-person image of (him?) in bed surrounded by a beautiful woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice dress, another blonde, through this one was male with some white armor with grey trims and a scruffy looking old guy with graying black spiky hair, red eyes, along with a red, tattered cloak and a gray dress shirt.

All of them were looking down at him with concern

Oscar grabbed the cloth he's been using and wiped the blood away.

 _"Happened a lot earlier this time."_ Oscar thought.

Getting dressed he emerges from the loft of a barn and climbs down a ladder.

Tucking into his pocket the orange-based multi-colored cloth. He opens the barn door and is greeted by the rising sun and tweeting birds.

He smiles and pumps water into a blue bucket. As his gaze wanders the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprise upon realizing he has overfilled the bucket.

"Oscar." An old meekly voice spoke.

Oscar merely ignored it, he had a long day ahead and a beautiful morning. It was not getting ruined by... it.

While taking his hoe to the garden, the voice repeats itself.

"Oscar please listen to me."

He straightens up and looks out into the distance. Whistling tunelessly as to emphasize the fact he's ignoring the voice.

"Oscar-"

"You're not real!"

"I'm afraid I am."

"S-Shut up!" Oscar paced around, eyes wide and mouth wider.

 _"Okay, this was bad, this is very bad. I've got a voice inside my head, those headaches with the weird images, and... well that's it really, but it's enough. I'm hearing voices. I'm going insane."_ His breath came out in harsh pants.

"You're not going insane, Oscar."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"How can I read your mind if I don't exist?"

 _"That is easily explained."_

"It's because you're something I'm imagining, so able to read my mind because you're a figment of my own imagination." He rationalized. "You're not real and I'm too old to have an imaginary friend."

"Look into that bucket Oscar," The voice urged.

His eyes tugged towards the bucket and he peered inside, what wasn't really a mirror but was clean enough to reflect that of an elderly man in it.

"Can you deny this?"

"S-Sure can," he said, somewhat hysterical. "I already have voices in my head and now I'm hallucinating. I've been having terrible headaches all week with weird images in them. They're all sighs of me being crazy. M-Maybe I ate too much last night a-and haven't been getting a good nights sleep for the past month o-or so." He shook his head again and when the man in his reflection didn't shift, looked away. "I'll just ignore you until you go away."

"You cannot ignore me, Oscar. There are things we must do."

"Like burn my house down and kill my aunt?"

"I've told you you're not going insane. I'm not the early onset of psychopathy and would like to suggest you don't burn your house down or kill anyone at all." The voice paused. "Well there are some people you are supposed to kill, but only the ones I say are-"

"La la la, I can't hear you!" Oscar picked up the bucket and made his way to the garden.

The voice in his head let out a sigh. "You're being incredibly stubborn right now."

"THIS IS MY HEAD!" Oscar cried.

"And all I'm asking for is a little cooperation."

"In doing what?"

"Running away, finding an ally of mine and training to face off against the embodiment of the evil then save the work. Nothing too taxing I can assure you."

"You're insane!"

"Well, that makes a nice change from you believing that you are."

Oscar was still fairly sure he was insane, too, but it at least made more sense now that he knew the voice in his head was just as insane.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Why did he have to go from farming and reading books to having headache induced memories and voices?

"I too was once in your situation. I know what it feels like. I went through the same panic and confusion."

"And then what? You just gave in?"

"Well, no eventually my mind was just sort of consumed and... that's not really important." The voice amended, laughing a little forcedly.

"What was that about being consumed?"

"Ah... just a slip of the thought tongue, I assure you."

"A-Are you eating my brain!?"

"I'm sure you would suffer some issues with motor function if I was doing that."

 _"Is that why all these headaches have been happening with weird images and the bloody noses?! This thing is eating my brain!"_

"No, Oscar, I'm not."

Oscar sighed. The empty bucket fell onto the floor, clattering against the dirt. "What do you want from me?"

"I would like for you to get to Haven Academy, the headmaster there is an old friend of mine and he can help us."

 _"Oh yes, I'm so on board with the idea of running away from home and leaving my aunt wondering where I am or what she did to chase me away."_

"That's the spirit, Oscar. Now, you really do need to run away and leave the farm and family behind."

"I really don't think I should trust a voice inside my head."

"We can also use some lien, so see if you can rob your Aunt while you're at it."

"You're not exactly selling me on this idea."

* * *

The others stood side by side as they watched the Grimm fall to the forest floor, its ghostly image slowly fading as it soon ceased to exist. Ruby smiled as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Another victory for Team SRRN! No, no, you were right Ren, that was bad. It's just not working anymore," Ruby sulked while kicking a small pebble.

"Well, guess we should head back to the village and report this?" Nora said as she placed her hammer back on his back.

Ruby nodded as she placed Crescent Rose on her back. _"I wonder how Sienna's doing?"_

* * *

Raven was perched in bird form on a nearby tree. Ruby handled her self well so there was no need to intervene.

For now

 _"She's been trained well but is still young, they all were. Anything here could've gone wrong and Ruby could've easily been hurt or killed."_ Raven sighed. _"No one said this would be easy. Though I wish it was!"_

* * *

"We truly can't thank you enough." The Mayor said.

Ruby waved him off. "Ah you know, just doing our job, sir."

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate."

"Well, there's no reason to be afraid, with the geist gone you can stay put."

"We enjoy our way of life and I thank you for helping to preserve it. I just wish we could pay you more."

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren assures as team (S)RRN bows respectfully.

The three of them made their way to one of the blacksmith shops and got there just as Sienna came out. She wore an imitation of her original combat attire, though it was mostly thin black leather.

Sienna twirled her chain whip, whipping the dirt until finally wrapping it around her arm.

"Oh! I've missed this!" She said.

"Glad to see your back in action." Ruby said.

"Glad to be back." Sienna rolled her whip up and clipped it to her hip. "Ready to leave?"

"Yup," Ruby said. "Let's get going, we've still got a lot of ground to cover."

"Yeah, we do." Nora groaned. "Its gonna take forever, still can't believe we can't take the train."

"Well, we could have, " Sienna glared at Ruby. "However someone decided to waste most of our Lien on first-class tickets for a boat ride."

"I just wanted to know what it was like!" Ruby shouted in her defense.

"Yes, and I hope you really enjoyed that experience while I was puking my guts out from the eleven-course meals that were all bite-size and had to eat each just to get to any of the entrees!" Sienna cried.

"They tasted so good though!"

"They didn't have pancakes," Nora mumbled. "Not even waffles."

"Point is, " Sienna spoke. "We barely have any Lien with us and these odd jobs we keep doing can only sustain us for so long. Our ammo is always in danger of running out and we're lucky Grimm have been at a minimum since we got here. Shaking down that mayor for extra money or maybe even horses would've been a start."

"You have a new weapon and clothing _Silene_ , for _free_ that was the deal we made." Ruby said cautiously.

"Yes Rose I am aware, but having a new whip doesn't change the fact you blew all of our Lien!"

"Guys, " Ren said. "We have a long way to go until Shion. Can we please drop what Ruby did in the past where it belongs?"

"Fine," Sienna said reluctantly. "Do we have any more pickles left?"

"No, why are you suddenly craving pickles all of a sudden?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know... I just am."

* * *

 **Wow, I'm bringing a lot of attention to the fact that they're extremely low on Lien.**


	62. Weiss & Sun

**Guest**

 **"Hi,Can you give me a link to the novel you recommend about the A different fate?"**

 **Assuming you haven't found it yet copy paste whats below.**

 **s/13121679/1/A-different-fate**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Sun?" Weiss unlocked the latch and let him in.

"Hey Weiss, nice place you got here." Sun took a few steps away before Weiss grabbed him.

"Sun what are you doing here." She hissed out in a hushed tone.

"Uh, here to see my girl in her balling mansion." He said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Keep your voice down," She commanded. "If you're found you'll be arrested on the spot and I'd be helpless to save you."

"Whoa," He backed up. "Okay, Weiss I got it. I got it."

"Now what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I saw Blake leave but couldn't catch up with her and when I got back no one was there so I went through the news and found you were in Atlas so I decided to come and see if you were alright."

"That's..." She sighed. "Thank you Sun, I do appreciate it, but you need to leave now."

"Hey come on scaling the fence here was not easy." He groaned. "At least let's talk for a bit."

"...Okay but then you need to leave right after."

"I will, you have my word." Sun took a seat on the bed with Weiss soon after.

"How are you doing?" Sun asked. "I mean really be honest, how are you doing?"

"Not good, I'm stuck in this room rarely allowed to leave, my freedom has been completed removed the moment I set foot off the airship."

"What happened? Exactly?"

* * *

"Damn it." Winter said quietly.

"What?" I peered out the window and rolled my eyes.

The ship came to a halt me and Winter stepped off the ship and a crowd of reporters began snapping pictures.

I used my practice blank face as we descended down the stars.

"Miss Schnee what can you tell us about Vale?!" A reporter asked.

"Miss Schnee can I have a few questions and need only a moment of your time!" Another said.

"Miss Schnee what do you have to say about the allegations!"

I could barely hear it but some sneered and whispered thinly veiled insults as we walked by.

"Miss Schnee," An elderly man cried out. "What do you have to say about your involvement in the fall of Beacon."

I stopped.

Winter stopped as well and turned to look at me. "Weiss come on."

I tuned it out and instead looked to the source of my distress.

Seeing he had my attention he continued.

"What do you have to say about the allegations that say your murder of Mercury Black created the negativity that led to the fall of Beacon?"

I stood there unmoving in front of all the cameras and reporters. She tuned everything out even as Winter came right next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder almost shouting to get my attention.

 _"I was the_ _linchpin?_ _"_

"Wiess!" Winter cried finally snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to Winter my legs felt weak.

"Weiss are you alright."

I didn't answer and instead, I turned to try and spot out the Schnee branded limo. My breathing was heavy and I tried to move but my legs wouldn't let me.

My lack of movement led to bodies to crowd around me as reporters either complimented her brave actions, tried to cajole her into answering questions and, in one case, a journalist tried to arrange an interview.

All ended when a Schnee Company Guard caught and escorted me to the car. My father got out and accepted me pulling me into the car and locking it.

He ordered the driver to go.

"But Mr. Schnee your eldest daughter is still out-."

"Did I happen to stutter?"

Without a second word, he began driving even as Winter tried calling out for us to stop.

For the longest time, we drove without a word. A few times my father would turn to me and look like he would talk but always go back to staring blankly forwards.

Eventually, I tried to say something.

"Father I-"

"Quiet."

Then it was nothing but silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"When we got back he put me under house arrest and places armed guards in front of my door at all time and pulled in most of the outer guards just to patrol the interior of the manor and took my scroll." Weiss slumped down. "I'm a prisoner here."

"Well, I wouldn't say you're a prisoner."

She deadpanned. "I'm a person who is confined and trapped by a set of circumstances. That is a definition of a prisoner Sun."

"Well I mean, he let you keep your rapier and prisoners don't have access to high power weapons." He pointed to Myrtenaster still in her hand. "Maybe he doesn't think you're a murder?"

"My father... could care less about what I think, he only cares about the company and my role in it. The safest option for him would be to get rid of me and make my younger brother the heir of the company." Weiss laid back on her bed. "We are hosting a charity to better the company's position and he wants me to sing at the event."

"So he's giving you a second chance?" He asked.

"Yes, he thinks I'm becoming the perfect child and would like to give a chance."

"Well, whatever happens, I'll be here for you Weiss."

She smiled meekly. "Thank you, Sun but I doubt you'll be able to do anything."

"Won't stop me from trying," Sun said. "You need help and I'm here to assist!"

She chuckled "Well, you could start by-"

The door opened. "Miss Schnee what was that noise-"

They immediately shot to their feet and the guard stood there and looked to the window, Sun, and Myrtenaster.

Coming to a conclusion he quickly entered the room and leveled his gun on Sun. "Freeze! Don't move!"

The second guard peered in and quickly join in. "Get down or I'll put you down!"

Sun raised his hands slightly and bent his knees slightly, stopping as to try and figure out just how to follow the two contradicting orders.

 _"Oh, that's not good."_ Weiss thought.

* * *

Weiss sat at her father's desk and still in her nightgown while Jacques sat across from her still in his suit still busy with papers and clearly angry at her.

"Weiss why was your 'boyfriend' here in the manor?"

"He... followed me home."

"So that cat wasn't good enough so you went off and found a monkey."

Weiss had to bite her tongue, arguing with her father on every racist comment he'd make would last throughout the night and end poorly for her and Sun.

"I let him in through the window, he knocked and I opened it to let him in."

"But he still broke in."

"Y-Yes," There was no point in denying it. "He wanted to see me."

"Allow me to get my facts straight." He straightens in his chair as to look down on Weiss. "Your 'boyfriend' came from Vale and traveled all the way here to see you. This 'boyfriend' broke into our house, climbed up to your room as then you opened the window when he asked."

"Yes."

"Weiss I will ask you one question and will expect a clear answer." Jacques stood, his form towered over Weiss and he glared down at her. "Is this a 'boyfriend' or is this a boyfriend?"

"I care about Sun father."

"Don't name him Weiss. When I heard what you were doing I applauded your action in defending the family name while at Beacon. However, now I can see like always you never cared much and would've dragged the family name through the mud if it wasn't for that fool Ironwood!"

Weiss flinched in her seat. "What's going to happen to Sun?"

"Oh well, I think I'll call the chiefs and have them cook him a fine dinner to celebrate your union." His expression turned sour. "Did I raise a fool?"

 _"You didn't raise me period."_

"The monkey will be turned over to the authorities for breaking and entering."

"What? NO!" Weiss stood in some vain attempt to gain some hight over her father. "You can't they would throw him in prison."

He deadpanned at her while face internally facepalmed.

 _"Of course! That's why he wants to turn him over in the first place."_

"Weiss," Jacques took a seat once more and gestured for Weiss to do the same. "I will give you one minute to explain to me why I should bother letting him leave with no consequences."

Weiss sat down and contemplated.

 _"Now what? Now what!? How can I make him not want to throw Sun into prison? He doesn't care about anyone, not even his own family, just the 'Schnee family name' and nothing else!"_

 _"Wait!"_

"He's useful to the Schnee name."

Jacques leaned back and gazed dead into her eyes. "How?"

"People already know we're dating, and everyone saw it as a positive development. That much like the Arc family, we were doing our part in bridging the gap between humans and Faunus." Weiss smiled when he leaned in fully interested.

"If I were to bring him along to the charity and parade him around then that will make it look more official and gain back the family names good reputation the support it lost."

"..."

Jacques stared blankly at her for the longest of time before smiling. "Was it really that hard to be clever like me?"

 _"I want to throw up."_

"Okay, it seems you can keep your pet for now." The smile left and he leaned forward. "But you will take full responsibility for him and his actions. You will keep him in line."

She nodded. "Of course father."

"You may leave now." Jacques pressed a button on his desk. "Double the guards around my daughter and see that someone seals up the window in her room."

* * *

"So I'm going to a charity thing?" Sun asked slipping into bed next to Weiss.

"Yes Sun, and you need to behave. One wrong immature action from you and it's off to prison."

"Okay, you do not need to tell me twice, I know what happens to a Faunus in an Atlas prison." Sun shuddered a bit.

"Good, in the morning I'll get you a suit and show you what to do and what not to do."

* * *

 **Now when I finally got back home around eight-thirty PM from working overtime. I sat down on my chair and clicked refresh on my laptop for just to see if anyone had questions.**

 **I've been getting a lot of those as of late because time travel in a story is a can of worms and people often get confused and need clarification. Which is fine people, I am not trying to insult anyone for missing detail from previous chapters I am sorry if it ever sounded like that.**

 **When the page refreshed my PM had at least thirteen new messages. Then I thought.**

 ** _"Oh! Okay that's a lot more on one day than I get in a week."_**

 **I then proceed to look through them.**

 **They where all by someone that I won't mention their name, but I will just call them Petty. Now Petty made thirteen PMs that were probably all just a minute or five time-wise from one another.**

 **They all were quickly made, I can tell they were quick due to the grammar and punctuation way to off, and all were filled with how much my story sucked.**

 **Here was the understandable comments like how my grammar is off and my writing on Ilia was terrible and yeah I know and I'm sorry for that Grammarly helps but I still make errors and Ilia was bad but it was too late to fix her so she was suddenly killed off.**

 **That was it for the sensible parts.**

 **Petty had basically narrated their way from the beginning of the story all the way to where it was now and just kept saying my story sucked.**

 **Sometimes it was like "The set up for Ironwood arresting Sienna and Jaune was too dragged out and complicated of course no one was able to see through your narrow writing.** **"**

 **While others Petty made didn't have a point to make and just boiled it down to "Your story sucked."**

 **That was it, I'll spare you anyone actually reading this the long details but Petty hated A Knight And A Tigeress Find Love with a burning passion and really wanted me to know. Hence why they sent it to my PM and not the reviews like everbody else who didn't like my story.**

 **After reading through each of them I leaned back and for once decided to think hard about it and why someone who clearly doesn't like my story would go this far to let me know.**

 **After a while of thinking, this was my honest reaction.**

 **"...PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! OH! OH MY GOD! You are _the_ pettiest person I have ever seen!"**

 **Let me explain the initial reaction people, Petty's first PM was I think between chapters one to nine. They wrote up why they didn't like it then sent it to me.**

 **Now let me make my stance clear. If this isn't your cup of tea that's fine you could tell me why then leave for a cup you like, I'm sorry I couldn't entertain you. When someone says something bad and I don't mean actual criticism with someone giving me constructive feedback, I mean someone who says I suck at writing and never actually says why.**

 **I will never be brought to tears or spend much of any time thinking about it. I have four hundred and seventy followers, three hundred and seventy-five favorites and on average a new chapter will get like nine hundred views in one week of it being up. So two people disliking it isn't going to make me go ham on them.**

 **Now I do know there aren't just two people who dislike my story and won't read it. Just that they're the two being vocal about disliking and not wanting to read it.**

 **Now back to Petty.**

 **Petty did not stop reading like the other two.**

 **Petty kept on _reading_ , they kept subjugating _themselves_ to something they _HATED_. They also wrote _PARAGRAPHS_ detailing their whole trip from the beginning to where it is now. Then they proceed to post it not on the reviews like the other two but on my _PRIVATE_ _MESSAGING_ tab to ensure that _I_ would almost certainly read it and Petty was right because I did read it** **.**

 **It was funny, petty, pathetic, and pay attention to this last one...**

 **Sad.**

 **It was so sad.**

 **After my laughter died down and I decided to read through it yet again and find more things to laugh at but instead, I felt only sorrow for Petty.**

 **That someone that could have literally just gone to their history, just removes my story then close the tab and go read another fanfic they do enjoy t** **o instead go out of their way to force themselves to read what they _hate_ and write me _thirteen_ PMs with _paragraphs_ all in the same _day_ and _hour_ since their all said to be one hour ago. To hate something so much you _HAVE_ to do something like this and make sure I will read and respond to it.**

 **I'm not trying to demonize Petty, nor am I trying to insult them by calling literally naming them Petty.**

 **I am trying to teach everyone, including Petty, a lesson I learned while honest to god thinking about Petty's PMs.**

 **If you really don't like something then don't force yourself to keep going just so you can criticize it.**

 **Petty if you made it this far listen to what I'm about to say!**

 **Please!**

 **No matter how many times you vent your hated on me and my story it won't stop me from posting new chapter then you'll be stuck in an endless loop of your own making where you'll waste time creating paragraphs on hating my story and I'll just ignore you because I have** **I have four hundred and seventy followers, three hundred and seventy-five favorites and on average a new chapter will get like nine hundred views in one week of it being up.**

 **So you are entitled to your own opinion but it won't stop me from writing. Except you know I literally am not writing chapter sixty-two, I'm writing this but I will get back in track to finish it later.**

 **Look Petty here's what you need to do.**

 **RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again**

 **Destiny Of Remnant**

 **A Jaune Of All Trades**

 **A different fate**

 **Of Gods and Losers**

 **Just the Two of Us**

 **Write these down, they are RWBY fanfics on they are good ongoing stories that are not dead.**

 **Then go to your history and remove all mentions of my story from your browser history. Then close this tab and never come back again. You hate my story that much is clear to me but no matter what you say I will still write it and you will waste more of your time writing paragraphs that mean almost nothing to me.**

 **If you stick around and keep doing this I will go up to Account and down to Block users and get rid of your ability to speak.**

 **Yes, everyone, I do have the power to do that and I haven't before but I will now if they annoy me too much.**

 **I hope we can all take something away from this and become better people or I could just have wasted sleep time in making this.**


	63. Menagerie

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"So this is Kuo Kuana," Jaune said. "It's definitely as crowded as people say."

"That it is," Blake looked around the docks. "Just stay close to me, move quickly, and don't talk to anyone."

Blake led him through the docks, moving quickly wasn't really an option with how crowded the streets where. Often they would run into a small crowd they'd need to circumvent or push through. Finally they reached the top of a hill.

Jaune looks down the road they are on goes bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of dunes of leaves in the distance.

Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

"I'm guessing that's the where we're going." Jaune said pointing to it.

"Yes, that's the chieftain's home, my home."

Blake took a deep breath before cautiously taking a step forward. She waited for a moment before taking another step. She was home for the first time in forever never before had her legs felt so stiff-

"So are we trying to go fast or are we going to take our time?" Jaune asked.

"Ugh, alright. It's just... it's been a while since I've visited home okay." She groans. "Come on."

* * *

He wanted to ask Blake why she seemed to become more and more tense with every step they took towards the stone staircase but chose to keep quiet.

 _"She's just going home what's the big deal?"_ He thought.

They reached the door without incident and he watched as Blake rose her fist to knock, only to lower it once more, a hesitant look on her face.

When he saw the unusual pained look on her face and the way her ears drooped sadly Jaune raised his own hand to help her. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he forced himself to smile as he raised the other to grab the massive brass knocker.

* * *

Blake stood before the door to her home. Her parents were just inside... what would they say? What would they do? She didn't leave on good terms and now here she was about to pop back into there lives and everything was just gonna to be peachy?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jaune with the most forced smile she's ever seen and before Blake could stop him he reached over and grabbed the handle.

KNOCK*

KNOCK*

KNOCK*

There was no way anyone would miss that.

"Ugh!" She swats away Jaune's hand and glares at him. "I was building up to that! I haven't seen my parents in years and now I'm just showing up outta blue you saying you wouldn't be nervous in my shoes if you had shouted down then before running off to be a terrorist!"

Jaune raised his hands up and back away. "I'm sorry I just thought I'd help! You were just standing there nervous and staring at the door."

"You know Jaune I am really regretting letting you follow me home! I just want some time to think about this before I knocked so please just shut-"

Blake was interrupted by the door opening. Blake turned to see her mother staring in disbelief, her ears stood straight and her eyes were wide.

"Blake?"

"H-Hey mom," Blake greeted slowly, a similar pain lacing her voice.

Kali ran forward and put Blake in a tight hug.

"Your back." She sounded relieved.

Blake settled into the hug all her fears slowly draining-

"Wow, I can definitely see the resemblance if I did know any better I'd just say she was your sister." Jaune said interrupting the moment.

Kali broke the hug and eyed Jaune. "I see you brought a boy home." She wiggled her eyebrows.

 _"Why did I bring him along?"_

She felt one her mother's hands come up to feel Blake's ear. Running her finger over it "What happened?" She asked.

"Its nothing just got cut in a fight is all." Kali didn't look like she believed her but didn't press the issue.

"Ghira!" She yelled. "Come quickly! Blake's home!"

* * *

"Blake?" A deep booming voice called from further within the massive building followed by a man who stood nearly an entire foot taller than Jaune.

He wore a thick purple robe that exposed a hairy, barrel chest while covering arms that Jaune could already tell were the size of his head, with jet black hair and a thick beard.

"Blake." He ran up to her and picked her up and into a hung.

"H-Hi dad."

He too had yellow eyes, though they had a distinctly predatorial gleam to them as he looked at Jaune though his focus was mostly on Blake, who was struggling a bit to get out of her father's grip..

He watched as the Belladonna family was reunited and couldn't help but think back to his own family as they were led through the richly furnished halls of the massive house.

It must have hurt everyone to think he was dead, hell he didn't even consider that when he was traveling.

He wondered how his parents and sisters were doing, Blake said everyone thought he was dead and his family probably thought the same.

 _"Would a call even be able to reach anyone I know from Menagerie?"_

He eventually set Blake down who had a sheepish smile on her face, belied by the small droop of her cat ears.

"And what about you, young man?" Blake's father asked with a critical stare, snapping Jaune back to reality. "We don't normally get many humans on our island. What are you doing here, and with my daughter no less."

"He sorta followed me home," Blake replied when she saw that Jaune was unable to summon the energy to be terrified by the giant man's piercing stare and also him just appearing in the ocean for no reason wasn't a sane explain.

"Jaune is just staying for a night. He _is_ going to leave in the morning. I just offered him a place to stay for a _day_."

Jaune interjected "I don't want to be intruding or anything. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused." Jaune bowed his head to avoid Ghira's gaze because that man was intimidating.

He stared into his tea, watching the liquid swirl around in the cup while idly listening to Blake and her parents.

"Jaune was one of my _classmates_ at Beacon," she explained. "He just needs to stay for _a_ night before leaving."

"Oh, well a friend of Blake is more than welcome here." Kai replied, reaching over to place her hand on his own.

Jaune flinched slightly at the contact, eyeing Ghira. "Thanks," he said with a shrug. "That's very kind of you, ma'am," Jaune replied, raising his head slightly to look the man in the eyes.

"Now Blake," Kali tone became serious. "What happened to your ear?" Kali asked, concern bleeding through her tone. Ghira also looked to Blake expectantly.

"It was cut off in a bit of accident."

"I see," The two parents shared a look for a moment before Kali turned back to Blake. "Who was involved in this _accident_."

"Um..."

"I cut it."

"What?" Ghira asked suspiciously, making sure to hold his ground and not reveal anything when both he and Kali raised their heads and look Jaune up and down, narrowing their eyes.

Blake looked to him and waved a hand over her throat, trying to get him to shut up.

"It was after she cut my face." Jaune gestured over the scar covering his left eye.

"What-? Why?" Kali asked.

"She and the White Fang were after me because I married Sienna Kahn."

"What?"

"Your _Jaune_ Arc?"

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

"Damn it the meeting!" Ghira stood. "Well, discuss this later."

* * *

"I cut it." Jaune idiotically said.

 _"Does subtlety mean nothing to him?"_ Blake thought, she tried to wave him into shutting his mouth.

"It was after she cut my face."

 _"Could you at least add context Jaune!"_

"She and the White Fang were after me because I married Sienna Kahn."

"What?"

"Your _Jaune_ Arc?"

 _"Oh great, "_ Blake whined internally.

She was planning to tell her parents _never_ , now they most certainly won't let him leave for quite some time now.

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

"Damn it, the meeting!" Her father stood. "We'll discuss this later."

 _"Oh goody! Just what I wanted!"_

"Certainly you could just reschedule?" Her mother asked.

"No, I've put him off long enough," Ghira replied with a sigh, pushing himself to his feet and heading back towards the massive doors at the front of the building, Jaune, Blake, and her mother at the table.

"Who's he meeting with?" Blake asked to steer the conversation as far away from Jaune as possible.

"Hm? Oh just the White Fang."

"What?!"

* * *

"Your Grace, I am grateful you found the time to meet with me," Yuma said.

"Do come in please." Ghira moved the door opened but Yuma instead took a step back.

"Dad!" Blake cried.

Ghira looked over to see Blake and Jaune rushing over and setting into combat stances.

"I had not been informed of the return of the young Miss Belladonna," Yuma said in a tone that told Blake that he really didn't want her there.

"Dad, what are you doing talking with him?" Blake asked.

"This is Yuma," Ghira introduced. "He's representing the White Fang here in Menagerie."

"What?!" Blake shouted. "How could you associate with those monsters!"

"Blake, sweety," her mother said soothingly. "What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon," Jaune explained through grit teeth, never once taking his eyes off Yuma. "They attack the school and gunned down students."

Ghira was silent for a moment before turning to Yuma. "Is that true?" He asked imperiously.

"Members of the Mistral and Vale branches of the White Fang were behind the launched attack on Vale when High leader Khan was arrested, lead by Adam Taraus."

Jaune instinctively gripped his thigh at the mention of Adam.

"The actions perpetrated by the more... radical individuals of our group were not done in the attempt to rescue High Leader Kahn. In fact, Sienna Kahn was waging a guerrilla war against Adam in Vale."

"Why would Sienna do that?" Kali asked.

"Over a year ago, Sienna came into a union with a human partner, the Mistral branch threw her out of the White Fang on grounds of treason for it. After that Sienna fled to Vale with her husband, the boy you have here, in an attempt to gather support against the fanatics that seized control over Mistral. However, Adam used his substantial support in Vale to turn it against her. She was later arrested by Atlas and Adam launched and attack on Vale under the falsehood that he was trying to save Sienna as to gain support form the Menagerie and Atlas branches."

"What?" Ghira looked dumbfounded. "Why didn't either catch on?" He asked.

"The Faunus in Atlas are deeply embedded and information takes time to move there, so does it here in Menagerie with no CTT available. Adam and the radicals changed the truth and only recently have we learned about their treachery from a loyalist faction in Mistral."

"I see," Ghira looked to Jaune who slowly shook his head no.

"Well thank you for bringing this to my attention. Goodbye now." The door slammed shut and he turned to Jaune.

"How much of that was true?"

* * *

Yuma reached the bottom of the stone stairs and pulled out his scroll typing a number.

"Brother Yuma."

"Sister Trifa," Yuma said emotionless. "Inform Corsac and Fennec that Blake Belladonna has returned to Menagerie and that the rumors of Jaune Arc's demise seem to be unfounded."

* * *

 **Some of the best lies anyone could tell are rooted in truth.**

 **Budapest and Adam did sweep Sienna's removal as High Leader under the rug with radicals being the ones most in the know about what happened.**

 **Sienna was waging a war against the Vale branch with Jaune, Neptune, Sun, and RWBY. There is a loyalist faction in Mistral, Khans Claws, it's too bad it's very small and isolated that Ghira would've just had to take Yuma's word on it without real confirmation that they said anything.**

 **In the canon show, Ghira and Kali didn't know about the White Fangs involvement in the Battle of Beacon dispute the time that passed so it seems information outside of Menagerie is very incomplete or prone to bias.**

 **The only problem here was Jaune and Blake being there to contradict anything Yuma says.**


	64. Around The World Part 1

**I'm back in school now, just thought to let everyone know.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Ugh!" Sienna dropped to her knees as the King Taijitu started to dissolve. "This world hates us!"

Ren walked over, clutching his side while aura healed the damage. "We're going through Grimm territory while Mistral is on the brink of war, an abnormal amount of Grimm is expected."

"Renny- MH!" Nora staggered almost falling from the pain in her leg. "You know I love you, but this is not normal! For a week it was just Beowolfs, Creeps, and sometimes an Ursa then boom! A Deathstalker! Then it's Ursa, Large Beowolfs, and sometimes a Creep then there's a big snake coming out of nowhere! Why?!" Nora leaned back against a tree. "What's gonna be next, a Nevermore!?" She groaned.

"Guys I know it's been tough, but we're almost to Shion just a few more miles and were there." Ruby said.

"Ruby..." Sienna groaned. "There is no way any of us are in a shape to make any distance today. The negativity we're spewing is already cause for concern. We need to rest."

"Okay, well over there looks clear enough for a fire."

* * *

A Beowolf looks down at the four talking after their fight from a cliff. It growls but just as it is about to leap, it is stabbed through by Raven. Three disintegrating bodies of other Beowolves are just behind her.

 _"That fight should have ended far sooner. Ruby had speed and her curved blade could've easily sliced through its scales. Instead, she hung far off in the trees firing bullets over and over again getting the same results."_

You fight smarter not harder, it was like that when the tribe attack a settlement that suffered a Grimm attack or raid from a different tribe.

They fight smarter not harder.

She flys down in her bird form and perches on a nearby tree.

"For a week it was just Beowolfs, Creeps, and sometimes an Ursa then boom! A Deathstalker! Then it's Ursa, Large Beowolfs, and sometimes a Creep then there's a big snake coming out of nowhere! Why?!" The redhead cried.

 _"Because I couldn't find another Deathstalker to kite and how is someone supposed to grow as Hunters without Grimm gradually getting harder?"_

Honestly, she expected them to be happier they had so little Grimm to deal with. Did they honestly think this was as bad as the area was?

"What's gonna be next, a Nevermore!?" Redhead groaned.

 _"Nevermore... maybe, it will be harder seeing as I can't just fly up to kite it towards them. But maybe?"_

* * *

Ruby and Sienna were collecting sticks for their fire when Ruby spoke up.

"Hey, Sienna?"

"Yes, Ruby what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering why are you so against the way Adam did things?" She asked.

"What?"

"Adam was violent and got results and you were violent and got results but is different about you two?"

"...First off I still believe you can't make an omelet without breaking a few dozen eggs. Second, off me and Adam are different."

"How?"

"Adam wasn't trying to empower the Faunus he was only there to kill as many humans to sustain his lust for revenge and his lust for Blake. He was a useful tool however as most of the real leaders are still set on 'peacefully' obtaining equally, like that will ever happen." She scoffed.

"Take what Adam did to Beacon Academy. That would have all but killed any sympathy from our own race. If not for the Ironwood fiasco sturring up the political pot and making Atlas look even more like egotistical assholes. As if that wasn't obvious already." She rolled her eyes.

"That was devoid of any sense. It could've turned everyone on the planet against the White Fang if it was done at any other time. One of the main reasons he did it in the first place was to get revenge against me and Jaune."

"But you both 'crack eggs' to make your omelets."

"Adam wanted to crack far more than a _few_. If I still and power and support in the Fang I could've maintained some control over him, but without a guiding had he was just a raging bull smashing whatever made him angry."

"Really?" Ruby looked unconvinced.

"I do have restraint, Rose. There was a Schnee in my presence and did I do anything to her?"

"Still though-"

"Ruby." Sienna interrupted. "So that you don't waste your breath. I will not get into this argument and come out convinced that I was wrong and humanity and be negotiated and all will accept the Faunuskind once we've properly shown we're not so bad. Because we have already tried that and it clearly didn't work." She turned to look Ruby dead in the eyes. "So let it go now before we summon another King Taijitu with our arguing." She turned away and began to collect more sticks.

 _"...I guess I was hoping for too much there._ _"_

* * *

"I'm looking for these four."

The mayor of Anya gave a look of recognition. "Yes, these hunters came here a few weeks ago and dealt with a Geist that was terrorizing our village."

"The youngest Ruby Rose ran away from her father in Patch and he's quite worried about them," His voice was filled with sorrow. "Are you sure there wasn't anybody else?"

"The blonde one wasn't here. I am certain of it."

"Hm, how long ago did they arrive and how long did they stay?"

"They left the same day they arrived, after dealing with the Geist. That was about two weeks ago. I don't know where they went."

"Did they happen to talk to anyone else in the village?"

"They went to pick up a custom weapon from one of our shops, maybe Jacob heard something. His smith is right over there"

"Thank you for your cooperation." He walked off.

They have a head start on him but are moving slow. They haven't taken the train, bought a horse or even bikes. They needed to keep doing jobs at every place they stopped at and have never stayed at a single inn only buying the cheapest and smallest portions at shops when odd jobs failed to rake in much.

 _"How are they out of Lien? They took a tremendous amount from their father and now they're just slugging through the Mistral countryside at a snail's pace. Did the older sibling take it and run off? Her mother is a bandit."_

Xiao Long said the two were very close but the eldest daughter was never said to be with the rest of them in any town he's been to.

 _"The Goddess is with me if they have this many complications in their travel that I could catch up.~ Now to see what this Jacob knows._ _"_

* * *

"Tight! Too Tight!" Sun choked out.

"Ugh." Weiss groaned and loosen the tie. "How is this so difficult? You wore one at the dance you duce!"

"It was a clip-on Weiss!" He defended.

"If the publicity of having you around doesn't work my father can still have you arrested for breaking and entering." She warned.

"I know I heard you the first time. I Sun Wukong swear on my life _not_ to be myself at the charity ball."

"Good." Weiss grabbed a lint roller.

"How many times do you want me to say that?" He asked.

"As many time to make me feel like you won't step out of line. Now hold still."

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

"Miss Schnee are you and your companion decent?" Klein's voice came through the door.

"Yes we are, do come in Klein." The door opened and Sun saw a man around Weiss's height come in with a dress.

"Oh, so that's the lad who broke into the manor just to see you." He blinked and his eyes turned pink. "Oh how romantic of him.~" His voice became high pitch.

"Klein!" Weiss giggled. "How did you know that?"

His eye went back to brown. "Gossip around the manor travels and you just confirmed it."

"Figures," Weiss said taking the dress and heading into the closet.

"...She has a walk-in closet full of them but still needs someone to bring her a new dress?" Sun asked.

"Rich people." Klein said with a shrug.

"..."

"...So I'm Sun." He extended his hand and Klein took it.

"I am Weiss's father." Klein said shaking it.

"Isn't Jacques Weiss's father?" Sun asked.

"Biologically, yes. Parentally, no." He leaned in to whisper. "Though don't tell anyone I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good." Klein's grip got tighter and his eyes turned red. "Let me warn ya Sunny if you dare do anything to my happy snowflake I _will_ **bury you** myself."

"...Noted."

* * *

Jacob finished hammering a sword and dipped it into a barrel of water.

The bell rang signaling that someone walked in.

"I'll be right with you!" He inspected the Blade for a few moments then set it down on the anvil.

He turned to find the customer behind him. "Whoa! Hey your not supposed to be back here-"

The man punched him with incredible force knocking him to the ground. Jacob tried to get back up but with a kick to the jaw he was sent out of consciousness.

* * *

The bell rang as someone walked in.

"Hello good sir, how may I be of assistance?" Said a Faunus behind a counter.

"I'm looking for a Jacob, the Blacksmith here."

"I am Jacob." He said putting on a smile.

"Oh perfect!" He skipped to the counter.

"Yes, _I am_ the Blacksmith know as Jacob."

The detective looked at him behind the counter, he looked slim, wearing _clean_ blue jeans and a _spotless_ white shirt.

"What?" Jacob frowned. "Are the horns that unusual to you?"

He had segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his head.

"No, but a blacksmith with no apron is." He tapped his chin.

"I'm going out for the rest of the day... I have a fine dinner with someone."

"Ah," He gave a nod of understanding before looking through an open door. "You've left the forge on."

Jacob frown for a split second before replacing it with a smile. "I must be going soon," He moved from behind the counter to close the door. "So how many I assist you a detective?".

"Well. I guess that's not my business. Now I need to find someone who ran from home, the Mayor sent me to you, said you talked to them last." He explained.

"Yes, well the little Rose girl and her friends left a few days ago, I hear them saying something about going to Nashi on their way to Higanbana."

The detective's yellow eyes narrowed his face turned serious. "I don't recall saying her last name, or mentioning it was a she, or even saying she had companions."

"..."

* * *

"I think that's everything." Jaune said thinking hard about what happened in Mistral and Vale.

Ghira sighed. "Adam was always troubled but I never would have thought he'd go this far."

"Now what?" Jaune asked.

"News travels very slowly to Menagerie, I'll have to issue an official statement to explain the situation."

"What about that Yuma guy and the rest of the Fang people here?" Jaune asked.

"We do nothing for now."

"What?!" Blake cried. "Members of the White Fang are here in Menagerie! We need to do something now!"

"Blake we can't act rashly with this. There is a splinter group in Mistral and the possibility does exist for the Menagerie branch to simplify have incomplete information. The White Fang here was always made up of the more peaceful moderates, the whole reason why a brotherhood was set up in Menagerie in the first place was to have a place to _leave_ all the moderates. We cannot and will not assume everyone wearing a White Fang uniform is plotting against us."

"But I will not leave them to their own devices." He quickly added before Blake could start shouting her protest. "I have much sway with the police to have them watched." He explained. "I'll make a few calls later."

Blake sighed. "Okay, I guess that's a good place to start."

"Yuma has been very helpful if not quiet," Kali added. "I think he simply didn't know for a while and he seemed certain about what he said."

"Maybe, and maybe not." Blake said.

 _"Maybe I'm also being paranoid,"_ Blake thought. _"Fang members in Menagerie do think more like dad. That's why we put them in Menagerie. Yuma could be the same."_

* * *

Yuma stood before a static-filled image of Corsac and Fennec.

"This is a most surprising development," Fennec said. "Blake Belladonna being home is understandable and expected but Sienna's husband as well?"

"I saw him there with my own two eyes." Yuma replied.

"It is not your sight or word that is being questioned brother Yuma," Corsac said. "But that Jaune Arc would be in Menagerie of all places is absurd. Sienna or even the Arc's ancestral home yes, but for him to go with Blake does not bode well."

This image filled with static and Yuma had to adjust the makeshift antenna.

"I see we need to cut this short," Fennec said. "Yuma you are to proceed with the plan, but be wary of the Arc boy. His marriage to Sienna and friendship with Blake gives him credibility with Ghira. Whatever happens, he must not learn about or interfere with the plot against Haven academy."

"I'll do my best to keep them silent."

* * *

 **Ah, Raven, you and your survival of the fittest** **philosophy.**

 **Lack of Lien is really letting that private investigator get really close to the gang.**

 **Now on to Menagerie, why would the White Fang have a base there? It was established in the Canon show that Mistral is where their main base of operations is but why have one in Menagerie and why have high ranking officials their instead of at the main fight?**

 **Well, two options for what I can see. Either it's really small or that's where they drop all the useless, not violent types who mostly think more like Ghira.**

 **Where else to keep them then the place that takes serious time to get any accurate information in and out from, they can just keep an eye on them so they don't go breathing down the White Fang,s shoulder every time they do something violent or over the top.**


	65. Around The World Part 2

**I think my improvement has grown from when I started, what do you guys think? Where do I still need to improve at?**

 **Anyway, this will be mostly alternating between Sienna and Weiss's stories. We're going back to Menagerie next chapter.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

The bell rang as the detective exited the the blacksmith shop. "Thank you for you help."

"Yes, I wish you safe and find this lost child." 'Jacob' said as he closed and locked the door.

He gave a sigh of relief.

 _"...Trying to be subtle in that was a foolish endeavor brother."_

"Quiet!" 'Jacob' shouted angrily. "At least I am trying!"

* * *

"Father," Whitley spoke as the limo drove. "Why is my dearest sister's companion... of questionable nature?" He asked in such an infuriating tone.

"Weiss is going to show that much like the Arc family we are doing our absolute best to bring Remnant a bit closer together," Jacques replied with a touch of sarcasm.

The ride lasted for an hour until they reached a large building and the limo stopped with a large group of photographers snapping pictures of people getting out of their Limos.

"We're a bit late." Sun said and got an elbow to the side by Weiss.

"Its called being fashionably late," She said. "How else do you think our pictures will get in papers instead of the many attendees." As the door was opened by the driver Whitney made to leave but was stopped by Jacques who placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to Weiss expectingly.

Weiss nodded and took Sun by the arm. "Smile and lead me in."

They stepped out and cameras flashed like crazy, Sun took a step forward but it was hard because of all the flashes.

Weiss noticing his plight and took charge.

"Wiggle your tail, " She whispered. "Let them get it in the shot."

Sun began to move his tail and many photographers began to widen their shots.

"Wrap it around me."

"What?"

"Just do it, the media will go crazy."

He did.

His tail curling around her waist and Weiss moving closer.

They made it past the large doors and Weiss sighed.

"So how was that?" He asked.

Weiss sighed. "It will hold headlines and talk shows for weeks. So you did well."

Jacques came through the doors with Whitley at his side. "Bravo Weiss, I'm happy to see all those lessons about playing the media _didn't_ go to waste." He smirked.

Whitley looked between Weiss and Sun and gaped for a few moments before biting his lip.

 _"Sorry, little brother now is_ _not your time."_ Weiss thought.

"Now Weiss go to and get ready you have a song in a few minutes."

* * *

"Shion," Nora groaned in relief. "Finally we'll sleep soundly without a Nevermore coming dive-bombing our camp."

"We won't be able to stay for very long." Ren said. "We just need to commission the airship then leave."

Sienna glared at Ruby. "If we can afford it."

"I've said I'm sorry a hundred times already! When will it enough?" Ruby whined.

"I'll see how much it would take to get us to Mistral."

"Can we at least buy some water?" Ruby asked.

Sienna glared again at her. "We have plenty of water from the river."

"I know, but I want cool fresh bottled water form the store." Ruby pointed at rows of it through the window of a shop.

"Ruby, you already had your spending spree with the boat." Sienna scowled. "We've had to sleep in bags the whole time even when there was a town. None of us have seen a hot shower or food in almost a month since we got here. I've bathed naked in the lake and was attacked by a fucking Grimm!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby cried. "I just wanted it to be fun for us!"

Sienna grinds her teeth together. "One, we are going to Mistral to start a fight with the White Fang there. Two, nobody enjoyed it!"

"I let you keep my hood on all this time! To keep quiet in who you are." Ruby whispered the last part. "We fought a Geist to get you a new chain whip!"

Sienna smiled. "Yes you did, you also threw away our money which is _why_ I have to wear this small thing and _why_ you had to kill a rock monster in the first place."

"Boiled water taste weird and I just want a cold something... it's just been so hot lately."

"...Sienna how much Lien _do_ we have left?" Ren asked coming to Ruby's aid.

Sienna reached into her pocket and briefly counted the bills. "Two hundred."

Ren walked into the shop and came out a moment later. "The cheapest they have is three Lien, I know money is tight for us but I think we can spare just three Lien"

"..." Sienna looked into the shop then to Ruby's pouty face and to the wallet.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess we could space these _two_ Lien."

"Yay!"

"I'm taking a sip of it first."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine, now go buy it!"

Sienna slipped into the shop and came out a minute later siping a bottle.

"Okay, Ruby now try to conserve what we bought-."

Ruby zipped over at lighting speeds and grabbed the bottle out of her hand and chugged the remaining down. "Oh, my gods yes! Oh, my cold precious water, yes!"

The bottle ran dry and Ruby dropped it to the ground and made a satisfying sigh sound that was oddly orgasmic.

"...What the heck was that?" Nora asked.

"I think it's best not to ask." Ren replied.

Ruby looked down at the empty bottle. "Oh, um... did you guys want some?"

* * *

Sun took up a spot at Jacques right while Whitley stood to his left. The balcony they had was at a side angle of the stage but was closer to it than the back ones.

Weiss walked on stage and the lights dimmed. Several spots lights shined on her and even upon the balcony Sun notice it sparkle. He'd never hear her sing before, this should be good.

Weiss began slow, but talking about a mirror and trying to talk to it for some reason.

It continues with being afraid, and a keeper if her pride.

"Listen when I say. I swear it here today. I will not surrender. This life is mine!"

 _"Huh?"_

"Amazing how you conquered me. Chained me in servility."

 _"What are those lyrics?"_

"Born to live your legacy. Existing just to fill your needs. A casualty of this so-called "family". That you have turned into a travesty."

 _"Wait, what?"_ Sun looked to Jacques and Whitley but they seemed none the wiser.

Picking up a tiny pair of binoculars he looked around the crowd and, yes, no one _there_ seemed the wiser.

"Here's where your dominion falls apart."

"Snrk."

Sun put a fist to his mouth to hold in his laughter. It took all the control he could muster just to contain himself.

Weiss kept going and the song picked up.

"Your patriarchal prison won't hold me."

Not once stopping or slowing down, this was her father's charity thing. A way to gain back their family name and here she was.

Singing this.

"Snrk." Sun placed both his hands over his mouth and Jacques and Whitley looked over at his red face with confused looks.

"Hhhhmmm!" He bit down on his tongue hard it would've bled if not for his aura.

"I'm not your pet. Not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of your crimes. Your riches and your influence. Can't hold me anymore. I won't be possessed. Burdened by your royal test. I will not surrender. This life is mine!"

That was the last straw he _needed_ to clear outta there _now_.

Sun left the booth and walked into the hall. Ignoring the two guards that followed him closely he made it to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Ohhohoohoho, ahahahhhahhahahaha!" Sun laughed. "Way to, snrk, take a stand there Weiss. Hahaha!"

* * *

Sienna tugged the red hood over her face and walked over to the airship and found the polt working on one of the rotors.

"Will it fly?" She asked and the plot looked down at her.

"Yeah," She took off her goggles and climbed down the latter. "Just a routine check-up, I'll fly wherever you need it."

"Good, I need to commission a flight to the city of Mistral."

She pulled out her scroll and began typing. "Just to there or do you need to return?"

"Just to there. We're not coming back."

She typed. "How many?"

"Four in total counting me."

She typed. "What's the cargo?"

"Just us four."

"Okay, so this trip is paid all in advance."

"That's fine, what's the cost."

"Hm," She looked and typed a few more numbers in. "Between the fuel, time, and passengers I'd say fifty Lien each so two hundred Lien."

"..."

Sienna stood there her ears perked up and eyes wide.

"Are you okay?"

Her mouth opened but all that came out was a choking sound as she struggled for words.

She stood there until her eye twitched and her ears narrowed beneath the hood.

 _"Three Lien."_ She thought.

 _"Three measly little Lien, that couldn't possibly hurt us to spend."_ She felt a drop on her shoulder and looked up. Suddenly it was pouring rain.

She walked away slowly her eyes twitching.

* * *

Weiss saw Sun enter the ballroom with two guards flanking him.

 _"Ugh finally!_ " Weiss made to walk over but was stopped by Jacques who grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He glared, not happy to be removed from his conversation.

"To be with Sun." She pointed to him.

"Weiss we have guards to escort him to you." He waved said guards over.

"But... um... wouldn't it be better if Sun and I were seen alone together to better help the story seem more real." She suggested.

"Hm," He smiled. "Much better." Sun was brought over and Weiss linked with his arm and walked into the crowd.

"Not you two." Jacques stopped the two guards. "They can contain themselves."

* * *

Weiss brought them in front of a large painting of Beacon Academy.

"Sun where were you!" Weiss hissed. "Why did you spend so much time in the bathroom?"

"Hehe."

"...What?"

"I'm not your pet!~ Not another thing you own!~ I was not born guilty of your crimes!~" He descended into laughter. "I love that you said all that with your dad right there and neither he or your brother seemed to realized what you just said." He chuckled.

"Keep it down, you dolt. There are people around us." Weiss hissed. "That was just a song I wasn't making a statement."

Sun grinned. "Oh yeah? Then who wrote the song?"

"...Someone." Weiss said slowly.

Sun leaned into her shoulder. "You hesitated."

"Quiet you dolt," Weiss said giving Sun all

the confirmation he needed to descend into a giggling fit. Weiss turned her head and spotted someone. A grin settling on her face. "Come on." She grabbed Sun.

* * *

Headmaster on probation James Ironwood. In a black suit and tie. Stripped of his rank in the military with the council was actively looking for his replacement.

He placed both glasses on the tray and took two more.

"Um, Sir I think you've had plenty." The waiter said now holding a tray full of empty glasses courtesy of the Headmaster.

"Guests are, hic, allowed as many drinks as they want, now go get, hic, me more." James ordered as he downed a glass.

"General Ironwood."

James turned to see Weiss Schnee and a Faunus of all things approach.

"It's, hic, headmaster Ironwood now Miss Schnee." He corrected. "At least until my replacement, hic, is found for that."

Weiss held her smile. "Well, it is good to see you here. This is Sun my companion for this evening."

"Hello, _Gen-eral_ what's it like being on the receiving end of the media?" Sun asked. "Ah!" He whimpered as Weiss drove her elbow into his side.

The intoxication headmaster, fortunately, paid no mind to Sun's comment. "If you don't mind me, hic, asking. Why did you bring a Faunus?"

"Well, we do mind and would like if- ah!" Sun stepped back from Weiss and rubbed his side.

"I _don't_ mind in fact." Weiss held her smile. "Sun is here so that all of Atlas and the world at large know that we stand with the Arcs and finally unify the two races of the world and the sins of the past are behind us."

"What-?" Sun was at a lost of words. "Weiss what the heck are you doing-" She made to elbow him again but Sun saw it coming and jumped back. "You know I think I'll just go find a drink."

"Yes do that," She turned back to Ironwood. "You are in such a bad spot right now."

"Hm... hic!"

"Would you like help to rectify that?"

"Wha?"

"The SDC and Atlas are in such a difficult situation, but maybe say the Schnee heiress going with a Faunus companion to Haven academy. A school that lost many students in the Battle of Beacon. Will be seen as a sign of goodwill from the Kingdom of Atlas."

"It's unlikely the Council will agree to it with the fighting in Argus, it's unlikely a majority would vote in favor of it. Any visit will be a Schnee company one only and not connected to the school." He pointed out.

"No, but maybe the headmaster of Atlas academy will approve of it." Weiss got closer, standing as tall as she could. "You can arrange transport to Haven as a 'friendly visit' to the other headmaster there. Think about it, Headmaster Ironwood, fixing his mistakes by helping a faunas student get back to his school."

By the look on his face, Ironwood was thinking about it.

Thinking very _hard_ about it.

"Will your father, hic, be okay with it?" He asked.

"Oh well, he's already agreed to it." She said confidently. "Here let me give you my scroll details and you can send me where the airship is and when we leave."

With a few taps of their scrolls, they exchanged numbers and Ironwood left soon after to begin planning.

Her father wouldn't be too hard to convince. He was all about the family name and having Sun around for publicity was one thing.

But convincing Ironwood to arrange transport and with Sun being a student of Mistral and having been born and raised in Vacuo. It wouldn't be hard to get the media spinning a good story with her fathers PR teams.

When there she get with Sun's team and even get the chance to talk to hers. They could get back most of team RWBY and do some good around Haven.

Even if the whole reason she did this was to get away from home with Sun, her father would see that but still be on board due to all the goodwill it would give the family name.

He really did like when she 'acted like him'.

Weiss spotted her father talking with someone and made a beeline for him.

Nothing could ruin this.

"Really as if it was any surprise about what happened in Vale."

Weiss stopped and looked over to a couple.

"Honey please." Her husband asked looking around embarrassed at the many people who were looking in there direction.

"Oh come on you said the same thing!" She brushed him off. "If Vale wasn't going in invest in proper kingdom security then I say good riddance-"

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted getting the lady and everybody else's attention.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked.

"Shut up! You don't know what happened! None of you do!" Weiss shouted waving her hand to point at everybody.

Her father ran over and grabbed her arm pulling it to her side. "Weiss that's enough." He hissed.

"Let go of me!" She struggled.

"Weiss calm down this instance."

"I said let go!" Weiss pulled free and landed on the floor.

A glyph appeared on the ground and a white Boarbatusk appeared.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeck!" The Boarbatusk roared before charging at her.

"Please, I'm sorry! Just leave me alone." She begged as it leaped at her.

Out from the crowd, Sun rushed out and tackled her out of its way. The Boarbatusk landing face-first on the ground and quickly getting to its feet and rushing back at her.

Sun also got up and stopped the Boarbatusk by its tusks. It pushing him back a bit but he stood his ground.

"Would somebody kill this thing!"

SDC guards push through and opened fire at it until it dropped dead and disappeared.

Jacques turned to glare at Weiss.

 _"Oh no."_ She thought, trying to avert his gaze.

* * *

It was late and pouring rain now and the three stooges thought it would be okay to sleep with the minimum amount of cover over there heads.

Not this time.

"Pack it up we're moving." Sienna ordered.

"What?" Ruby sat up. "Why? Are we heading for Mistral-"

"Say one more word Ruby and I swear to the brothers above!" She cried making Ruby flinch back. "We are sleeping in an Inn for once."

"Can we afford to sleep in one?" Ren said.

"Fuck the cost we _are_ staying in one."

* * *

Sienna all but shoved the door opened and marched up to the counter.

"Room for four." She ordered.

"Ah, you're in luck we have a specialty right now for-"

"Does it have beds?"

"What-? Yes of course."

"Does it have a shower?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me the cost then give me the key."

* * *

Sienna almost broke opened the door to their room and immediately began stripping and Nora slapped her hands over Ren's eyes. She stepped into the bathroom throwing off what was left of her clothes and turning on the shower.

Stepping in she laid down and let the steaming water glaze over her body for the next few minutes.

She sighed. "This wasn't supposed to be hard."

She sat up and grabbed the shampoo, rubbing it over her body first. She was going to use this time the best she possibly could.

Her hands stopped at her midriff and she looked down.

"...Have I gained weight?" She stood up straight and ran her hands over it seeing that yes here is additional mass to it. "How have I been gaining weight."

* * *

 **Seriously though go listen to This Life Is Mine, it's the full version of the song Weiss sang in the episode. She just held up a sign that said 'fuck you dad' and nobody seemed to notice.**


	66. Around The World Part 3

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Ghira watched Blake kept pacing back in forth in front of his desk. Kinda like he did when he waited to be called into the hospital room to see Blake.

"Blake, please stop pacing, we're already looking into the situation with the White Fang."

"I know its just... forget it."

"Blake sweetheart you can talk to me, what's wrong." He insisted.

"Its Jaune dad! That blonde hair, dense as lead, idiot!" She cried.

"Ugh, I came here to see you guys to- to reconnect and get away from everything that happened. Then he just shows up out of the blue and all of a sudden mom is best friends with him. Talking about Sienna, what they did in Vale with me, our investigation of the White Fang." Blake sat down on the couch frustrated.

"Did he follow you here?" Her father asked.

"No, he just appeared I don't think he even planned on being out here much less know how he got he got out in the middle of the ocean."

"Well," He stood up. "Then what's the problem? Isn't he your friend?" He sat next to her.

She chuckled and her ears drooped. "Yeah, _friend_ more like a necessary acquaintance while we dealt with the White Fang in Vale. He got Ilia interested in me and because of that Sienna had to kill her, I poured my heart out to him on... _everything_ then he just laughs in my face!" Blake reached a hand up and strokes her ear. "He cut off my ear, I know I attack him and he defended himself, but he constantly said it in the most infuriating way, while I was in front of him!"

She stands up and begins pacing angrily. "He can soooo obvious it baffles me that Sienna _ever_ stayed married with him but I guess the High Leader was always in heat because they just fucked and fucked and FUCKED!"

"Blake," She turned to see him still calm throughout the rant. "Please watch the language."

"...Sorry, dad." She sat down on an armchair and covered her face. "One minute he's an ass, the next a goof, then a _warrior_ of all things."

"Well, why did you bring him here?"

"Huh?"

"It's just," He struggled for the right words. "If he's not your friend and it's no longer necessary to keep him around then why did you bring him along. You could've just left him at the ship."

Blake sighed. "I couldn't just leave him out here dad. I mean imagine how much damage the White Fang would've done if they knew Jaune was here and he didn't have a way to leave?"

Ghira walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Blake, this Jaune... do you want him to stay here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If he really makes you that uncomfortable, we could send him to Mistal, he'll be with his family and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"... I-"

The door fell down and Jaune with it. A teapot clattered to the ground spilling its contents and cubes of sugar fell everywhere.

"Ow." Jaune said.

"Jaune!" Blake stood up.

"Are you alright-"

"Jaune you idiot!" Blake cried. "You spilled all the tea!"

"...I'm Sorry."

* * *

Oscar walked down the path with his home _long_ since behind him.

"I don't think I should trust an old man who tells me to go into the forest alone with him."

"It's a little late for that," Ozpin said. "You already trusted me enough to run away from your aunt."

"Trust? I'd only agreed because I thought it would get you to shut up."

"Yes, we both know that, I can read our thoughts."

Yeah, he did.

Oscar scowled and stepped into the platform of the train station.

 _"Who did I upset in my past life to make my karma was so bad my current reincarnation has a_ _voice in its head."_

"Yes, hearing thoughts like that."

Oscar paid for the ticket. "It says here that do to Grimm attacks the trains may not arrive at there schedule stops and fewer trains are being allowed to leave at all." Oscar said looking at a disclaimer on the screen.

"Well hopefully they'll arrive to keep us fro waling the rest of the way, or I guess you from walking." Ozpin said.

"I hate you," Oscar said. "Tell me again who was suppose to meet at Haven?"

"Sigh," Ozpin said, and he did say it, seeing as how a voice in his head couldn't actually imitate sighing without an actual mouth. "The headmaster there, Leonardo Lionheart will assist us."

Oscar paused. "You sure he will?"

"Yes, he is one of my agents. I'm sure he can spare the resources to help us."

"No I mean do you think he'll be able to?"

"Of course he's the headmaster of Haven and has a seat on the Mistral council."

"Do you even know?" Oscar asked.

"Know what?."

Oscar walked inside and to the cafe and bought a newspaper.

"Oscar I think we should conserve what little lien we have-." Ozpin centered on the front page.

 **City Of Argus On Lock Down**

Although the fighting has subsided between the Atlas Garrison and Sanctum academy the citizens are still unable to leave and many whose homes were damaged or destroyed in the fight will either make what repairs they can or sleep in Grimm raid shelters.

Headmaster Lionheart of Haven Academy has pledged what hunters he can in an attempt to stabilize the spike in Grimm activities. Through causalities are extremely high and the council owned hunters have stayed in the capital to defend it.

Talks of mobilization of a local army have been repeatedly condemned by the Headmaster and even Pyrrha Nikos who say it may be seen as an act of war and provoke another round of fighting.

"So do you really think he's going to be able to help us?"

"...Maybe?"

* * *

"They fought a mech?" Kali said more surprised then a question.

"Oh yeah!" Jaune took a sip of his tea and leaned into the couch they were sitting on. "I wasn't there to actually see it but they took out an Atlas mech piloted by Roman Torchwick."

"The infamous crook of Vale?" She asks.

"Yeah, that guy. The folder we got didn't tell us much and all Blake and Sun learned was that the White Fang had a base southeast of Vale. We didn't get much else and had nothing about why they were working with Torchwick."

Kali nodded and poured herself some more tea. "Oh my, I almost forgot why I made this. Excuse me I need to take this to Ghira." She stood to leave but Jaune stopped her.

"Let me. I can it up, its the least I can do."

"Thank you. I'll have to make more for what we drank anyway."

Jaune made his way through the manor until he got to the balcony to Ghira's office.

"Blake, please stop pacing, we're already looking into the situation with the White Fang."

"I know its just... forget it."

"Blake sweetheart you can talk to me, what's wrong."

 _"I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping."_ Jaune reached out to slide open the door.

"Its Jaune dad! That blonde hair, dense as lead, idiot!"

"Hm?"

* * *

"Blake- Ow!" Jaune cried as Blake withdrew her hand.

"Could you have been a little more careful when carrying a tray?"

They stood out on the balcony while Ghira took the teapot and mess downstairs.

"Ugh." Blake made to slap him again but Jaune caught her hand.

"Blake."

"What." She sneered.

"I'm sorry okay I didn't know it was like that."

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, only partially paying attention to him.

"No, Blake." He released her hand. "I am sorry."

Blake gave him a glare and narrowed her ears, crossing her arms but it clear she was paying attention to him.

"I am sorry for making fun of your ear and for keeping on bringing it up... before I saw you on the boat I thought I was going to die and then I thought I was going to drown I never thought I would see anybody again. It had been so many fortnights- I mean months since I last saw anyone and I kinda accepted I wasn't going to see anybody ever again." He sighed.

"When I saw you on that boat, I knew I was back and... your ear was just the first thing that came to mind and... I think I need a filter for my brain to the mouth sometimes." Blake's anger turned a bit to confusion.

 _"What did he mean by months?"_ She thought.

"I laughed at you, back at that cafe, I shouldn't have done that, and I should've said sorry sooner... I know we've never talked much, but I'd like to think we are friends."

Blake huffed. "Jaune-" Her ears twitched and she got close and placed her hands on the railing looking into the trees.

"What?" Jaune looked out but saw nothing in the darkness. "Did you see-"

"There!" Blake pointed and a figure quickly fled.

Blake jumped after her.

"Blake!" Jaune chased jumped after her and tried to follow but the darkness and thickness of the forest slowed him down and she stopped peering around for anything.

 _"Oh come on!"_

* * *

Blake was having no problems seeing in the dark and followed the figure without any trouble. They made it into the city and began running across roofs. The figure jumped down and ran into an alleyway.

Blake jumped down and ran after then rounding out of the alley, and into a fist.

"Ah!" Blake fell back and rolled out of the way from oncoming webs.

"Well, that was easy enough to draw you out," Trifa smirked as she took up a stance with a dagger in hand.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and separated the katana from the cleaver.

Trifa lunged forwards and their blades clang loudly as they clash back and forth. As their blades lock, Blake pulls away to quickly dodge another web attack from Trifa. Blake uses the Gambol Shroud to grapple and pull out of the alley and onto a roof.

Her assailant was quick to follow her up.

Trifa continues to pursue Blake, who running from roof to roof. Trifa then fires webs at her Blake turn to slash it apart. Due to her loss of momentum, they manage to catch up and slash at her.

Blake avoids Trifa's attack then kicks off the roof and lands back on the ground, she fires at Trifa, who avoids some of her shots but some manage to still hit him. The two then leap off the roof and reengages Blake on the ground.

Blake jumps back and settles back into her stance. Trifa smirks and Blake's ears twitch again as she hears footsteps running up behind her. She turns but is kicked back by another Faunus in the same uniform as Trifa. The spider herself kicks Blake in her back sending her forward and slamming into the ground.

Blake gasps, regaining her breath and struggles to get up as she's suddenly wrapped in spiderweb silk. Trifa of the Faunus grabs the silk strand holding Blake from her hand.

"This will make the Chieftain heel." The scaled Faunus said.

"Yes, it will," Trifa sheathed her dagger and let go of the webs and allowed Blake to fall face-first into the ground. She pulled out her scroll and began typing.

Footsteps were heard running on the rooftop nearby. Blake's ears pick it up first and she looks to the side and sees Jaune fly down, shield in hand.

Jaune lands on and knocks down the scaled Faunus to the ground.

"What!?"

Jaune grabs Blakes cleaver and sliced at the webs freeing her.

Trifa shoots out more webs at him which he blocks with his shield and she pulls it out of his hand.

Blake, however, grabs her katana and shifts it into gun form. Shooting at Trifa hitting her multiple times and causing her to retreat down and alley.

Blake rolls over and begins shooting at Trifa's partner. As he fell back and jumped over roofs.

"You alright?" Jaune asked offering a hand.

"Yes," Blake accepted it and was helped up.

A few doors began opening and people began looking outside their doors, tired faces, yet scared the majority of which had Faunus ears on their heads.

Jaune walked over and picked up a scroll on the ground right where Trifa was.

"I think I found something." He holds it up.

Blake was quick to snatch it up and pocket it. "I'll hold on to that."

"We should probably call the police before someone else does." Jaune suggested.

"Yeah I'll... Jaune." He turned to look at her. "Sorry about your face, and almost taking your eye out."

He smiled. "It's alright I got you one back- I mean... all's forgiven."

"This does _not_ make us friends." Blake said as she pulled out her own scroll.

"But it is a step in the right-"

"Don't push it Arc."

* * *

Raven sat atop a roof looking down at Blake. She came as soon as she felt the Faunus girl was in danger, but it seemed the Arc boy had it covered.

Wasn't he dead?

If he keeping her charge safe was it really worth looking into?

 _"I gotta Rose to look after."_ Raven flew up and portal out.

* * *

 **So the problems between Blake and Jaune isn't _solved_ now. Have you ever been in or seen an argument where you're going back and forth at one another and someone just says "I'm sorry" and it gets less heated, but it isn't over and you're just no longer yelling at each other? That's what happened here, it's not just all is forgiven.**

 **Also so just in case anyone didn't realize or forgot. Raven made a bond with Blake in Battle Of Beacon: Finale.**

She placed and held a hand to Blake's cheek for an awkward moment before speaking.

 **So in that's the moment, she made a bond with Blake. Just wanna make that clear.**


	67. Around The World Finale

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

 _"Should I go in?"_ Sienna asked.

 _"You need to know for sure, no one just gains 'weight' on a diet of boiled berries, pickles, and slices of fruit. You need to hurry before everyone else wakes up."_ The rational part of her mind replied.

 _"Do I really want to know?"_

 _"You already know, you just can believe your showing signs now of all times."_

"...Okay." Taking a deep breath she walked into the building, overhead was a sign.

 **Morgan's Clinic: Checkups Prescriptions.**

* * *

"This is more then we could've ever hoped to find," Ghira said tapping through the Scroll. "I'll have to issue a statement to the press."

"What's on it?" Blake asked.

"Information on the White Fang's activity, it has no names of course, that appears to be in code, but it does add ammunition we can use against them."

"Does it say anything on Yuma?" Blake asked. "Can we do anything about him?"

"As I said, names are in code but Trifa is close to Yuma so we have more than enough probable cause to keep him under watch and maybe even question him. Though I doubt much will come from the latter."

"But it's still a start right?" Jaune asked. "We can still go after spider lady right?"

"I can have the police issue an arrest warrant for assault, Trifa won't be easy to find and we'll have to be more cautious from now on. "

"As long as we're taking action against the White Fang I'm all for it." Blake said with a _catty_ grin.

* * *

"So let me see if I can get this straight," Roland said looking through his computer at the Atlas High Councilor face in the video call. "You want my help to fix _your_ problem?"

"Fix Ironwood's mistake really." High Councilor Henry said. "We're willing to help your son, his situation _is_ dire."

"Alright Henry, what do you propose?"

"Your son gets a pardon from this dreadful little mistake."

"In exchange for my help in getting the Mistral council to reopen free trade." Roland finished.

"Its a show of goodwill Roland," Henry said. "We don't want any-"

"Cut the crap."

"Um, well..." Henry sighed. "I'll be frank, without more free trade with Mistral Atlas will slowly crumble and they want more dust from us to bring back our favorable policies and Vale is also cutting us off due to the incident."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Henry," Roland smirked. "The mighty Atlas, coming to my family for aid. Image how _that_ would look on the news?"

Henry scowled. "I've already given you my offer, now we need an answer."

"If you want my help, I'll be taking more."

"Roland-"

"You need me, we both know it and you even said it." He leaned back smug. "Now cut the superiority crap. I want the bounties and charges dropped on my son and his wife."

"Sienna Khan is a psychopathic _terrorist_ she kidnapped your son and turned him into a brainwashed sex machine-"

"If you want to hang up and never accept any calls back keep talking." Henry's lips sealed a second later.

Roland leaned in, all signs of patience gone. "I know this is strange to you Henry, Atlas has always had the upper hand with having all the dust, military might, and allies. Now your Jacques is distancing from the Council, your army's unhackable drones hacked, Mistral turning their backs on you, and James, the only person from Atlas I like, is now hated by the whole world including me."

"I'm the only person you can turn to, I have the influence and the respect to make your life easier or harder. Now, what is _your_ response?"

"...I need to convene with the rest of the Council."

* * *

"Ah, that was amazing." Nora said as they exited the Inn.

"A roof over our heads and an actual bed to sleep in, I'd say it was nice but we can't do it again."

"We are doing it again," Sienna stated. "We'll scrap what we have and get into places and eat real food once we reach Higanbana."

"Aren't you always the one talking about how we're tight on money-"

"I know what I've been saying, Nora!" Sienna hissed. "Except now I-" Sienna stopped and looked down to her stomach and carefully placed a hand on it.

"...Are you feeling well?" Ren asked. "Is your stomach acting up?"

"No, it's just... let's just go, we need to get to Mistral. Fast." Sienna walked far faster than usual.

Ren, Nora, and Ruby all shared a look but decided not to ask.

* * *

Weiss sits on her bed her hands folded in her lap with her head bowed respectively. Sun stood off in the corner staying away from the impending argument. While her father paces in front of her.

"This is unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Jacques suddenly stops and turns to point at her. "Do you have any idea what you just did? What you cost the family!"

"I-" Wiess began but Jacques cut her off.

"Don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! That was a charity for Beacon and we are still giving away the proceeds."

His arms when up, his tone full of frustration. "Our reputation! Our... our..."

He sighs angrily and holds his head, unable to come up with the words to finish expressing the gravity of her mistake. Weiss waits for a moment before speaking.

"I have a plan to fix it."

"I beg your pardon?"

Weiss looks up. "I said I have a plan to fix it. Sun goes to Haven Academy and if I take him there then we could-"

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want!" He swore and Jacques Schnee never swore. "This isn't about you. Nor will it be about another one of your ploys to get further away from me. You had your chance tonight and now it's over!" He pauses and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud."

Weiss stood up from the bed. "I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name, a name that you married into!"

Jacques slaps Weiss hard on her left cheek, sending her head to the side as she gasps in reaction. Sun gets off the wall and almost jumps in but stops. No doubt realizing he could only make it worse.

Weiss puts her hand on her cheek and turns back to face her father, looking at him a little incredulously as she lowers her hand.

"This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. I thought you were getting clever, finally putting my lessons of manipulations to use. Now I see I was wrong, I've seen through all ploys you've made yet let you go out of _pride_. Then... that happens." His voice sounds calm yet intimidating as always.

"In fact let us talk about that boy." He turns to look at and gesture at Sun.

Weiss immediately panics. "Sun didn't do anything! He remained calm and collected throughout the entire-"

"I know he didn't do anything and there is the problem."

"W-What?" She asks confused.

Jacques turns back to fave her, rolling his eyes as his daughter. "He knew to compose himself and when he found... whatever it was he found funny."

"Snrk." Sun slapped a hand over his mouth but luckily Jacques either didn't notice or care.

"He _tried_ to compose himself and failing that left to a private area before he made a scene and never once tried anything. What he did with the boar was the saving grace of that night." Jacques stops and slowly turns his face to peer into her eyes.

"The _Faunus_ boy from _Vacuo_ managed to keep himself compose and save a failing situation. Instead of my very own _daughter_."

"You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future."

"What?!"

"I'll be giving you the full attention you require, starting by keeping you where I can see you and teach you a few real lessons." With that, Jacques turns and walks away.

"You can't just keep me from leaving!"

He stops and turns to look at her. "Tell that to the dozens of heavily armed guards on the premises"

He walks away, and this time, he continues walking even while Weiss speaks her protest.

"This is only going to make things worse, Father. People will want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and her _Faunus_ companion are suddenly nowhere to be found!"

He stops in front of the door.

"I-I have a plan!"

He takes a step back. "Continue." He sighs, leaving his back to hers.

"Sun and I will head to Haven Academy with a relief package, the kingdom is more than likely in a sorry state with its lack of Hunters. This relief deal shall be a charitable donation by Atlas Academy and the Schnee Dust Company. Fostering a better image by our selfless act to the people in their time of need while showing our support for Atlas Academy, without needing to invite Ironwood to any parties."

Jacques turns with a blank face. "This plan holds potential."

Weiss smiles.

" _P_ _otential_. That doesn't make it full proof nor does it mean it will work."

He remains quiet for a moment, his face still held no emotion. Weiss had seen it before, her father did that when he was thinking. Contemplating information, trying to see the benefits and drawbacks before deciding. Lady luck must have decided to take pity on her.

"Your actions these past few days have shown my lessons weren't ignored, I wish to see you grow. I wish to see the heiress I want blossom now. If you can pull this off on your own, and I mean on _your_ own, while keeping those pesky emotions in check. Then I will allow this."

"I'll not let you down, father. Could I perhaps be granted a budget for the task, however?"

"Indeed. I shall have your account granted limited access to SDC funds but be aware that the expenditure will be monitored. Anything that seems out of place will be reported to me... you have given me hope that second times a charm, but I will warn you."

He walks over and a hand comes lays on her shoulder, he leans in and whispers. "Your brother does better than you, so sleep well tonight, begin your scheduling tomorrow morning."

With that he leaves through the open door then it closes and locks behind him.

"...Now what?" Sun asks.

"We don't fail." She replies.

* * *

Yang steps off the ship and looks around the crowded market place. It had taken seven months of sailing but she was finally there.

Hopefully, Blake would be there too, she had a _lot_ to say to that little kitty kat.

 _"Well, Yang now to find the chief."_

* * *

"Hello there.~" A voice calls out.

Marcus looks up at a man in a brown trench coat. "Hi welcome to the Shion Inn how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for this little girl."

He shows him a picture of a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She is sporting a white high neck blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms and a black skirt with an overbust corset with a red strip holding it in place.

"I haven't seen her."

"Oh really," He looked down scared of anything. "Thisbis the last place in town they could've gone... oh no no no no." He slowly began to panic as he ran out.

 _"...Weird."_

* * *

Tyrian steps out of the Inn without panicked expression.

 _"The goddess will no be pleased to hear I've driven far of course."_

He made it to Nashi but there was absolutely no sign or any information on Ruby Rose.

 _"That Blacksmith must've heard wrong, they went to Shion, it's far closer than Nashi is to_ _Higanbana._ _"_

He'd already lost trace of Yang Xaoi Long, he couldn't lose Rose.


	68. Weiss's Plan

**I couldn't think of much to replace what I removed without killing too much of the next chapter, so this is what I'm posting.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Nora's fist collided with the tree and oranges fell everywhere.

"Ugh," Ruby groaned. "I wish cookies grew on trees." She said getting in her knees to collect the oranges in her backpack.

Nora crouched down and joined her. "I wish pancakes did." She added.

"At least we found something edible for free," Ren said placing oranges in his pack. "With this many, we can cut back on how much we need to eat in town."

"Yeah but, oranges? Couldn't we got something without pulp in it?" Ruby complained.

"Pulp is edible Rose," Sienna said munching into one while carrying several more.

"Didn't you just finish a salad bowl?" Ruby asked.

"I need my fruit," Her voice was muffled from being full. "Vitamin C is very important, I was stuck on an Altan warship for weeks, threw up almost everything I ate on the boat ride here, and have eaten almost nothing for months. I need to avoid undernutrition."

"Okay, but shouldn't you peel it first?"

"I hear the skin of oranges is a good source of fiber." Sienna swallowed and immediately dug herself into another orange.

"Well," Ren began. "Higanban is just in a few more miles, I think we can stop there to read for a bit-"

"No," Sienna swallowed. "We keep moving and camp for the night elsewhere."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Because we need to get to Mistral, we've wasted too much time out here, lives are at stake and we need to hurry. So move it!" Sienna resumed walking, stopping just to pick up dropped oranges.

"What is up with her now?" Nora asks Ruby.

"Don't know, Ren?" Ruby turns to the boy in question and he just shrugs.

* * *

 _"Know who your meeting with, know what they want, and know how to gain the profitable results."_

As the ramp of her private Bullhead slowly descended, Weiss took a deep breath and recalled her father's training. The nerves and jitters she felt were ignored.

Weiss let out a long yawn.

She didn't get much sleep in the past few days, she spent most of her time researching current events. Her father wouldn't hesitate to remove her for Whitley.

Getting Ironwood to meet with her was easy enough, Ironwood's life had fallen apart, the council abandoned him, her father abandoned him, and he caused Mistral to abandoned Atlas.

The moment the ramp touched down, she was moving. Long, graceful strides that caused her light blue dress flowing around her legs. She kept her eyes firmly on Ironwood's. Sun walked beside her and two SDC guards followed closely behind them.

When she reached the General, Weiss gave a polite half-curtsey.

Ironwood nodded back. "Miss Schnee."

She smiled as he leaned his head forward just enough to make it clear to her that he was giving more respect there than normal. "Please, General, call me Weiss."

"Then you may call me James. Or Ironwood. W-Whichever is easiest for you. Welcome to Atlas Academy. How was your journey?"

"Without incident," Weiss said, falling in beside Ironwood as he moved away.

"I'm a bit surprised you wanted to meet, I thought your father agreed to everything?" Ironwood asked nervously.

"He has. Although he believes I could use a proper learning experience while adding more to our agreement. Don't worry, your involvement in this will not be overlooked I can assure you of that."

She took notice of his let out a low, rumbling sigh of relief. "Will your… um… father be adding his support to my position?" He asked hopeful.

"If we come to a favorable agreement neither of us see no reason not to." Weiss lied.

"I'm sure we will."

Off the landing pad they made their way inside the school and into Ironwood's office. Once they were inside, he led Weiss not to his desk, but to a smaller table with some comfortable seats on either side.

"Would you care for a drink, Weiss?"

"No thank you."

"You are staying for a few days, correct? Shall I provide rooms?"

"I've booked into a hotel, so no."

"Ah, I see. I believe Winter is here, in fact, she has stayed to assist in training the students."

"It'll be good to see her later," Weiss said.

Sadly, the well-wishes would have to wait until after business. Such was the way of the world. "Sun, there's no need for you to stay for this. Can you do what we spoke about on the Bullhead?"

"Yes, Weiss." Sun nodded and slipped out of the room.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow and but didn't ask. "I hope I've not angered you, what happened at Vale and what it led to. I do sincerely apologize for all of the undue harm it caused."

"Do not worry, I am not one to hold onto petty grudges," Weiss teased. "Let us put aside the past as it is. I would like to be frank with you, and I hope you will do the same. What is it you want, James?"

Learn what they wanted, apply pressure or dangle it over their head.

He leaned back as in surprise before sighing.

"I was under no illusions at the party. Jacques wanted me there for publicity in Atlas. My place as headmaster is in no way secure, with everything that's happened and especially with Mistral cutting trade deals with the kingdom, the council will replace me. They've already stripped me of my rank and will eventually find a replacement. I need someone to help me."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Weiss nodded. "I could talk to my father. _If_ my needs are met."

Know who your meeting with, James Ironwood disgraced general of Atlas.

Know what they want, to keep his position as headmaster

Know how to gain the profitable results.

He nodded leaning forward. "What are these needs?"

"Nothing too taxing."

* * *

Sun knew he was being followed.

The guy wasn't even very subtle about it, trailing after him while always maintaining about twenty feet or so between them.

He stopped when she stopped, sped up when he did, and checked his scroll every time she turned around. Honestly, could he be less subtle than this? Sun turned at that moment, engaging a vending machine while he purchased a soda. It sold people like grapes which was a win, but the main reason he did so was so he could inspect his pursuer from the corner of one eye.

He was a fairly regular looking guy in an Atlas military uniform, though lacking the helmet and with no obvious weapon. Someone off-duty.

He needed to ditch him. News would probably get back to papa Schnee but he needed to get inside the CCT. Sun paid for the soda and turned away, tucking the paper under one arm and walking calmly across the courtyard. He kept his eyes open and scanned the students until he saw a uniform up ahead.

He approach the figure and 'tripped' into her nearly tackling them both to the ground.

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry." He apologizes and almost sprinted away waving his tail back and forth.

The lady stared for a moment before her eyes widen and felt her pocket.

Sun ducked in between two buildings and allowed his Semblance to take effect.

"Get back here you filthy Faunus!" She cried.

An aura projection appeared and took the wallet he stole. It ran past the officer waving her wallet and she turned to chase after it. Sun's aura clone threw the wallet at his stalker who fumbled around and caught it. The projection waved goodbye and disappeared. The officer tackled him to the ground and Sun seized the opportunity to run.

* * *

Ruby nearly screamed when her scroll started buzzing.

They were out in the middle of nowhere, and there was no one who should have been calling, let alone able. You'd have needed to boost the signal off a CCT to reach her, but her scroll continued to ring, and everyone was giving her strange looks.

To be fair, they did just kill a Nevermore that came outta nowhere and currently being ambushed by a load of Grimm that also seemed to come outta nowhere.

And then Ruby saw just who the caller ID was anything else ceased to matter.

"I need to take this."

"NOW!?" Sienna cried.

"Yep." Ruby turned away, ignoring Seinna's muffled curses as she cut across the clearing to cover her.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby cheered, pressing the accept button. "What's up?"

"Ruby its Sun."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "How do you have Weiss' scroll? Isn't she in Atlas?"

"We both are, look Ruby Weiss and I... er... well just Weiss right now it working on a plan to get use to Mistral. Where are you and the gang now?"

"We're on our way to Mistral."

"What? Okay wow that's good! Great even. Look, Weiss wanted to get in touch but she's being watched. You won't be able to talk to her, but we're going to head to Mistral and we want you, Yang, basically everyone to meet us there."

Ruby couldn't bring herself to care about that, since Weiss was okay _and_ was going to meet them in Mistral!

How lucky was that?

Ren leapt over her head, stabbing a Beowolf that tried to sneak up on her. He pulled a face at her afterwards, arms held out as if to ask what the hell she was doing.

Ruby shushed him and pointed to her scroll.

"When do you think you'll be there?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly I couldn't say, if you get to Haven before us get in touch with my team. When will you get there?"

Ruby looked around, watching as Sienna whipped back an Ursa twice her side and Nora struggled with three Beowolves, all of which were trying to snap at her throat. On the other side of the battlefield, Ren was running away from an Ursa and shouting at Ruby to get off her scroll and do something to help.

"A while."

"I'll tell the guys your coming and to wait at Haven."

"We'll meet them there, but need to get in touch with some terrorists first and we need to meet up with Yang and Blake. Yang's in Menagerie."

"What on Remnant is she doing there?"

"Getting support from Blake's dad so we can take down the White Fang and... I'll explain better in person it's complicated."

"It sounds like it." Sun said. "I'll give Weiss your regards."

"Oh, cool. Thanks Sun!"

The Ursa chasing Ren was finally brought into melee. Nora jumped in and slammed it ddown and Ren finished it off. Sienna was glowering at Ruby, covered in Grimm blood and rapidly dissolving bits.

"Who was that?" Re asked.

"Sun, him and Weiss are going to Haven! We're going to have more back up!" Ruby heard a weak cheer from Ren, who was flat on his back, Nora poking at a lump on his head. "Also, his teams is gonna help us."

"Well hallelujah that's the best news I heard all week." Sienna said. "Now let's go, we've got ground to cover!"

* * *

JManM

I kept wondering who Tai hired and figured it had to be someone important, but I didn't expect him to hire Salem's hit man **(Tyrian)**. Well played.

 **Now Tai did NOT hire Tyrian to go and find Ruby, there was supposed to be a scene in this chapter that explained how the detective got sent in the wrong direction and that is why Tyrian is in the lead.**

 **I've thought about what** **JManM said and now I think I want to actually add that Tai ended up hiring Tyrian. After all, it wouldn't have been _the_ most ridiculous thing I've done.**

 **So there is a retcon for the scenes involving the detective in the following chapters, Complications Quests (Chapter 59) Around The World Part 1 (Chapter 64) the top of ****Around The World Part 2 (Chapter 65) and Around The World Finale (Chapter 67).**

 **I recommend you all go and reread them, I've had to cut out almost half of chapter Sixty-Eight and I will finish it sometime later and replace this update with it.**

 **Give credit to** **JManM for the idea, I know they weren't suggesting this but it's honestly better then what I originally had planned.**


	69. Plan For What?

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"This is most disturbing news Yuma." Fennec said looking disappointed at him through the screen. "If Ghira learns anything, however little, from that scroll, it will give him cause to take action. If he manages to rally support then our plans for Mistral will be ruined."

"I know, sister Trifa has already been disciplined, she will not act out of order again." Yuma replied calmly as ever.

"See that she doesn't," Corsac spoke. "We need more successes than failures now more than ever."

"Especially after Beacon." Fennec scowled.

Yuma adopted a rare look of confusion. " _I thought the Battle of Beacon was a successful show of our might?"_

Fennec, sensing Yuma's confusing, replied. "The entirely of the Vale brotherhood was presented and they didn't accomplish a single objective, they hit the school but quickly came under fire from the students and Atlas soldiers, the CCT is mostly undamaged, the attempt to hijack the Atlas flagship to destroy most of their fleet and turned their robots against them, was quickly undone. Between the students, Atlas military forces, Grimm, and finally Khan's claws most of the leadership of our forces were killed before the force was sandwiched then crushed."

"Adam went in with a goal in mind but didn't have a plan to achieve it. All our arms and ammunition were lost and Adam's mysterious benefactor is nowhere to be found, so we cannot replace lost equipment easily," Corsac added. "Morale is at an all time low, and we need the Haven assault to be completed at the set time for phase two."

"I know, I'll keep Chieftain Ghira from interfering, removing him will be the safest option."

"The people of Menagerie are indifferent to any business _outside_ of Menagerie. If we become a problem for them then they will take action!" Fennec warned. "Ghira is in a difficult spot at the moment, especially with Adam's 'assault' on Beacon." He scowled. "The Chieftain cannot rally support from the people of Menagerie in its current state but could if he's able to sway them to his way of thinking."

"Keep the chieftain where he belongs, but as a last resort if it becomes clear that the Belladonna's and the Arc boy will become a problem, remove them swiftly and _permanently._ " Corsac said.

"Understood."

* * *

"Khan's claws, Blake Belladonna in Menagerie, Trifa stepping out of line, and Jaune Arc's return. Our situation keeps getting... unwell." Fennec said.

Corsac sighed. "All the more reason to ensure our plan for Haven succeeds. How is phase two progressing?"

"Haven't received word yet from our forces in Argus, with the brotherhood in Atlas trapped there and Vacuo... well being Vacuo we are mostly restricted to what we can muster here in Mistral."

"It will be fine if the Mistral Council's push for a national draft is any indication the kingdom and especially Haven are still reeling from their loss of Hunters at Beacon and in resulting negativity here. Faith in our cause will return very soon."

All we need is one successful attack and once our enemies are at each other's throats we'll have more than enough opportunities to strike.

"Its the faith in our _own_ warriors that worry me, brother!" Fennec growled. "Trifa knew she was to observe, _not_ attack. She disobeyed our orders and put everything at risk!"

"If the Ghira learns of our plan he'll warn Mistral or worst, come to their aid... More faunus can't be seen fighting each other especially now!"

Fennec wanted nothing more than to travel to Menagerie and teach those fools a lesson in patience.

Corsac, seeing that Fennec was becoming lost in rage, spoke once more. "So, what's our plan for dealing with Sienna's lot?"

In hindsight, he probably should've thought of a better line of inquiry.

"Yes, those traitors who dare call themselves loyalists, even after everything Sienna did along with those humans in Vale they still refuse to see reason!"

"They are small in number."

"Yet we still have been able to make any significant headway against them! Nor has anyone managed to find Sienna yet."

"Finding her will take time especially with everything we're facing now. I think a little... _patience_ is in order?" Corsac asked.

Fennec took a deep breath, calming his nerves then answered. "...Yes... It's more prudent to save for strength when its so small."

"Agreed, now let us talk about phase two."

* * *

"Frank! Hey Frank!" A pigtailed faunus called out her voice echoing in the warehouse.

"Hey, quiet May." Frank hissed. "Do you want all of Argus to know we're in here?"

"We'll be fine, now can you help me open up this crate?" May pushed down on the crowbar but it didn't budge. "This thing is nailed on hard."

Frank made his way over to May and they both pushed down on the crowbar for a solid minute before giving up.

Frank sighed. "Well, that's Atlas for you, can't keep us from stealing it then they find other ways to make out lives miserable."

"Hey guys!" May yelled. "We need some help over-"

"Shhh! May we need to be quiet, we're in the middle of a damn city."

"Oh come on," She waved off. "Who's gonna-"

A figure suddenly dropped down behind May and kicked her square on the back sending her into Frank and flying across the warehouse.

"Huh?"

"The fuck?!"

White Fang troopers stop what there doing and look over to see a Huntress.

She had elaborate bronze graves, a pair of mid-thigh cuisses, a bronze bracer, high-heeled boots. She unsheathed a spear and takes a dipylon style shield off her back.

If there was any doubt it was gone then, everybody knew who she was...

Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral champion.

"Get her!" Someone orders and they all rush to at her.

Pyrrha stands for a moment then she launches her spear, it hitting him square in the chest and knocking him to the ground and with a flick of her wrist, her spear came back into her hand.

Another leaped into the air flying straight at her, however, the attack was easily dodged as Pyrrha rolled out of the way and opens fire with the rifle-form of Miló, many finding its mark.

From behind her, May cries out as she swings her sword unleashing a flurry of swings which Pyrrha easily blocked and kicks May back.

Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits another Fang trooper in the face and bounces back into her arms. She then flips through the air to land on May, incapacitating her.

Two more rush her together, striking with precision demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack.

Frank attempts to capitalize on the distraction but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. The two are unable to wear her down. She is able to drive them back as Frank leaps in to smash at her with a mace.

He missed and finds himself knocking out one of the two assaulting her. Pyrrha knocks Frank into the air and then leaps to slam him into the ground.

Two more charge in to join but are knocked to the ground with Franks body. After a couple of deflected swipes, the last one raises his sword and fires rounds on her, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he is able to avoid her attack, she transforms her sword into a spear and fires it into his sending him sprawling to the ground.

The warehouse door opens and a dozen members of the Argus Police Department come storming in guns raised.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

"Police hands in the air!"

They all look at the scene as most of The White Fang laying about or still trying to get into the fight.

"Damn girl," A Sargent said. "Should've waited for us before getting the party started." He said as fellow officers go about making arrests.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha holster her spear and shield.

"So I guess you really are becoming one of Argus resident Huntress."

"Well no, I'm far to busy doing your jobs."

"Oof, that hurt missy!" He chuckled as he walked over to look at one of the handcuffed grunts. "We haven't seen The White Fang in Argus for months, why are they here now?" He wondered aloud.

"Hm," Pyrrha walked over to the crate with a crowbar still in it and pulled the lid off easily. "What?" Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" The Sargent asked.

Pyrrha reached in and pulled out an Atlas trooper helmet, turning around to show it to him.

"What?" He stepped forward and saw the whole crate was filled with Atlas military armor. Looking lower he saw the Atlas military insignia showing that it _was_ an army crate.

 _"How did they get this?"_ He wondered.

"All of this armor looks new." He said.

Pyrrha walked over opened two more crates to see they had the same contents.

"Was there any reports on stolen military equipment?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, and before you ask, just because we're not shooting at each other doesn't mean we're on speaking terms with Atlas and especially not the base here."

"Hey, sarge!" Someone cried out. "I found some cameras!"

"Cameras?"

"Yeah, and big ones too, like news cameras! Rigs too!"

"Why do they have all this armor and cameras of all things?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just another thing to ask them later. Alright, let's call all this stuff in and get these Faunus down to the station!"

* * *

Ring*

Ring*

Ring*

Ring*

Ring*

Juniper walked into Roland's office and saw him lounging casually with a smug grin staring at the video call on his computer ring.

"Roland, who is that?" She asked.

He turned to regard her as the call went to voicemail. "Its the Atlas High Councilor Henry." He responded grin getting wider. "Its the tenth time he's called today."

Juniper raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be taking that then?"

If it was even possible, his grin got even wider, turning maniacal. "I like watching Altas squirm for my attention."

"Is there any particular reason they keep calling." She asked the Arc family and the Atlas council weren't supposed to be on speaking terms.

"They're looking to get help with rebuilding their relationship with Mistral. So they came to me for help and I'm going milk this cow for as long as possible." The call came back and once again her husband leaned back into his chair and basked in the sound.

"...Why do they think we'll help them?"

"They're desperate June, they offered to give Jaune a pardon if we agree to help, they said they were going to 'think' about extending that to Sienna." He barked a laugh. "They just keep calling! Oh, the high and mighty Atlas so desperate for help."

"Well, if they're going to help our son and his wife then hurry up accept it!" She order.

"Alright." Roland accepted the call.

"Henry, how are you today? Whether treating you fine in Atlas? Did you call to chat because I am busy today." Roland said.

"Roland," A cultured voice came through. "Me as well as the rest of the Council have reached a consensus." Henry cleared his throat. "Atlas is willing to drop the bounty on your son as well as his wife's head if you agree to aid Atlas in rebuilding our relationship with Mistral.".

Roland looked at him with a blank expression and held silence for the longest time. Until Juniper smacked him over the head.

"Ow alright, alright!" Roland cleared his throat and looked back to Henry. "I can't promise anything, but I will make a few calls and al least get them talking to you again."

"Very good, we'll retract the bounties as room on time permits it."

 _"More like as soon as I get you I touch with Mistral._ _"_

Roland smiled regardless. "Glad to hear it, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a few calls."

"Of course I will leave you to it."

Beep*

* * *

Blake has been fairly quiet this morning.

Jaune thought as he and the Belladonnas all sat at the table eating breakfast. He was glad she did act angry at him or maybe that was because she had more focus on the White Fang.

Idly, Blake swallowed her food turned to Ghira. "You wanted to talk to me, dad?"

"After breakfast," Her mountain of a father said sternly.

Blake quickly scoffed her bacon and eggs down after that and pushed the plate away, earning a sigh from her mother and a roll of the eyes from Ghira.

"As stubborn as ever, I see. Very well." He didn't push his plate away but rested his fork. "I've taken a look into Khan's Claws."

Intrigued, Blake leaned forward. "Really!?"

"Hm. I've found nothing but rumors, not really sure which to trust. The White Fang in Mistral may be fractured but it's not as bad for them ." He said gruffly. "There are many who see it as a failure, but more who are upset at the target. Cutting off the supply of new huntsmen is seen as a foolish move by some especially here in Menagerie."

Jaune spoke. "I don't think Adam really cared about any of that."

"No. However I still don't know who's in charge of the Khan's Claws or even how to get in contact with them."

Well, that sucked.

Neither he or Blake thought it was going to be easy, but to get literally getting nothing was not what either of them expected.

"What about the scroll." Jaune asked. "Do you think it will be enough for the White Fang to lose people?"

"I doubt that. Even should Menagerie decide to kick them out, they would just go to Mistral."

"I'm still going to issue a statement this afternoon on what we do know, it's not much but we can at least let the public know. If Sienna was here we could've gained more support from radicals and maybe even get in touch with Khan's Claws but you really don't know where she is?"

"Nope." Jaune replied.

"Hm, there we'll work with what we have, how good are you at public speaking young man?"

"Huh?"

Blake's eyes widened. "You want to try and throw our lot in with the Traditionalists!"

"We don't exactly like them," Ghira said. "But better them with them then against." He turned to Jaune.

"You're married to Sienna, there are traditionalists on the island and we may be able to sway them as well as moderates if we have Sienna's husband who's also a _human_."

"Well, I'll do my best sir." Jaune gave him his winning smile.

Blake sighed next to him. "We're doomed."

The door opened and Captain Saber walked in. "Sir, there is somebody outside trying to gain entry to the manor, she says she knows your daughter."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Yang Xaio Long."

* * *

"Come on let me in!" Yang cried.

"The Captain is looking into it, wait here." A guard said autonomously.

"Look just let me-" Yang reached for the handle but withdrew when the guards on either side of the door crossed their spears in front of the door.

"Lay a hand on that door and you lose it." She said.

"Okay, okay jeez." Yang cradled her right hand, imagining if it was cut off that would suck just how would she be able to do anything.

What would that be like?

The door opened a moment later.

"Yang!" Blake cried pulling the door completely open.

"Stand down." The Captain said and the spears went away.

"Oh, hey _Blake,_ "Yang said with venom. "How _are_ you-" Yang looked pass Blake, her face becoming pale.

I-It couldn't be, h-he died at Beacon.

"Uh, hey Yang." Jaune waved along with that stupid look he always had.

Yang approached slowly and reached a hand out to touch his armor, which was larger and plated for some odd reason.

Seeing someone who you knew then saw die while saving someone, standing there looking, sounding, and finally feeling real.

She gave the appropriate response.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!"

* * *

 **So, what is The White Fang planning?**

 **Take your best guess folks.**


	70. Raven Vs Tyrian

**So just for anyone who didn't put it together Corsac and Fennec's plan is to take out the CCT at Haven slowing down the flow of information in the kingdom and then have their troops station in Argus dress up as Atlas troopers and invade while dressed up as Atlas troopers kill a lot of people, record and send it across the kingdom. The people in Argus literally exchanged gunfire for months against the Atlas garrison after the robots got hacked at the Battle of Beacon, it was a brief mention but these people, at the time of the Vytal Festival, were already riled up from when Ironwood supposedly rigging the tournament so Atlas could win and I even said students at Sanctum Academy had a standoff with the garrison there. I think it goes without saying that people did die when Argus devolved into a warzone. People already hated everything Atlas even before the fighting broke out.**

 **It really is nothing short of a miracle that Mistral and Atlas aren't already at war. In fact in Around The World Part 3 I said that the Mistral council was talking about creating an army. If what looks like Atlas troops are invading Argus, who in Mistral is gonna question it or even try to be Atlas's side when everyone already hates them? It will finally send both Mistral and Atlas spiraling into war.**

 **Corsac and Fennec can use the resulting chaos created by war and T Mobile internet speed to strike at almost anywhere in Mistral they want.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Tiger Lily."

"What?" Ruby asked turning to Ren.

"Its this place, Tiger Lily... nevermind forget it." He averted Ruby and Sienna's questioning look while Nora places a comforting hand on his back.

Ruby walked over and brushed off the ivy growing over it. "It says here this place is called Oniyuri."

"I think that's what Oniyuri means Ruby," Sienna said. "Regardless we still have two more weeks of walking to go."

"I think we could rest a bit Sienna," Ruby said. "We've all walked nonstop for days and we barely got sleep last night."

"We got seven hours, that's just enough to keep us going, now suck it up, we need to make it to Mistral fast." She turned to resumed walking but was stopped when Ruby grabbed her arm.

"What are you not telling us?" She asked glaring into her eyes.

Sienna's ears spiked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Ever since Shion you've had us go day and night to push through these past few miles, and I think we should know why!"

"Yeah!" Nora joined in and officially surrounded her. "We blew right past Higanban and you keep eating all of our oranges, skin too, and why are you wearing Ruby's cloak around your stomach?"

"We need to get to Mistral to stop the White Fang, a-and oranges are great sources of nutrients and I need that now. I could suffer from malnutrition, I've eaten shit these past few months. Ruby's cloak is there because I'm hot and it's easier than carrying it." She tried to wiggle out of Ruby and Nora's hold on her.

"Stay," Ruby said sternly her grip increasing. "Talk."

"..."

"Sienna, we haven't said anything before but now we're asking. You _are_ going to tell us what's going on and we're not leaving until then."

Sienna shifted under the two's gazes. She seemed to think for a moment before sighing. "I'm pre-"

"Guys!"

* * *

"What are you not telling us?" Ruby asked glaring into Sienna's eyes.

Nora soon left him and join in the interrogation of Sienna.

Ren ignored it and looked around, he'd never been to Oniyuri before but heard about it from his parents.

Ren suddenly senses something. He turns and focuses at the top of an incomplete building, he approached the scaffolding and looked.

Something moved up there.

Ren stares for a few moments he jumped a little when a raven flew away.

He sighed and turned away, he did hear a thud behind him and had no time to react as he turned to see a man in a trench coat tackling him to the ground.

"Guys!"

The three girls turned to see him pulled to his feet, his right arm held behind him.

"Ah yes! I've found you little Rose, oh but where is your sister?"

The three of them drew their weapons and the man's right brought a blade up against Ren's neck.

"I would put those down if I were you.~" He drew his blade carefully along Ren's neck, his arua sparking to prevent damage.

Nora dropped Magnhild without hesitating, Ruby slowly placed Cresent Rose down and Sienna rolled her chain over her arm but adopted a calmer stance.

"Mm, good.~"

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, where are my manners I am Tyrian Callows and I'm here for you Ruby Rose."

"Me?"

"Why yes little flower, your sister too. Where would she be?"

Ruby glared, making no moves to tell him about Yang.

Tyrian bends Ren's arm some more making him gasp in pain.

"Yang went to Menagerie!"

"Nora!" Sienna hissed.

"Thank you young one," He looked back to Ruby. "Why don't you come along now, my mistress is eager to speak with you."

"Ruby isn't going anywhere with you." Sienna shifted back into her combat stance.

"Hm?" He stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply a _choice._ "

At that moment Ren slid one of his guns down the sleeve on his free hand and fired at Tyrian's foot. The man cried out in pain and Ren endowed him and ran to the side.

Nora and Ruby leaped at their weapons and shifted them into gun form while Sienna uncurled her chain whip.

Tyrian was faster though, he engaged his guns and fired at the trio. Ruby zipped away, Sienna jumped and rolled out of the gunfire, and Nora turned her grenade launcher sideways to block the shots.

Ren spins around and lets out his own barrage of bullets which Tyrian barely avoids.

Nora turns her launcher around and begins firing at him. Tyrian quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Nora's continued attacks, pink explosions destroying the half-finished buildings as he leaps.

Sienna throws one of her chain darts but Tyrian sidesteps it and it stabs into a wall behind him and explodes.

She presses the moment and throws ice darts that connect and freeze against his chest whipping him with precision. Tyrian is pushed back by her barrage against a wall.

Sienna swings her whip strike him again but he jumps to the wall and pushes off it avoiding the hit and landing in from of Sienna and kicking her away.

She lands and slides across the ground. Immediately Sienna gets to her knees lets go of her chain whip.

She fearfully grips her stomach.

Ren and Nora charge in and try to join in but Tyrian easily gets them away. He moves to chase them and knocks Fen into the air unloading a barrage of rounds as he fell to the stone floor with a crunch, his aura flaring.

"Ren!" Nora cried as she ran over to him leaving Ruby on her own.

Ruby, for the most part, is scared, everyone else was now out of action and she knew this wasn't a fight they could win.

Tyrian throws off his trench coat and a scorpion tail come out he leaps at her and uses his tail to try and knock Crescent Rose down.

Though surprised, Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian kicks Ruby backwards again.

Without missing a beat, Tyrian goes after her. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest.

He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the gut.

Tyrian slowly approaches the fallen Ruby, Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Sienna both look on in horror.

Laughing, Tyrian is about to reach out to grab her when a figure appears from behind him and kicks him away.

He lets out a cry of surprise as he sails over Ruby and lands sliding across the ground.

Ruby looks to her savor.

Clearly a woman, wearing a shallow cut black and red dress, many necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle belt, a pair of matching gauntlets, and a full face Grimm mask.

She looks down as Ruby and tisks.

"Get up, now."

Ruby stumbles to her feet as the woman walks past her.

"Ohhohoohoho~." Tyrian giggles. "Well, isn't this an exciting turn of events. Are you here on behalf of Ozpin? Did he really persuade your aid so easily."

"Leave now or die, that's your first and only warning."

"Hm..." Tyrian tapped his chin for a moment. "No."

She drew her katana and charged in.

There was a curse from Tyrian as she did, he caught her sword on both of his blades, locking them before his face.

"A little Raven taking on a scorpion. Well, that's not the natural order of thing."

His tail came around and she leaped back to dodge it.

Tyrian stepped into her open guard, driving a kick into her stomach and ducking as her katana swept over him in retaliation.

She swept forward to try and cut at his tali but Tyrian was prepared for it and brought his blades up to force the sword away.

Tyrian slammed into her with the force of a Beowolf, lifting the two of them up and sending them both crashing into the ground. Steel flashed as she got up and what she couldn't block with her blade, she took on her shoulder, and upper arms, keeping the blades away from vital areas.

"You're rather strong," Tyrian said conversationally, locking the sword in place and stabbing three times to try and pierce her head with his tail.

She managed to dodge each, barely but had to roll away along the ground to escape.

"Ah, this is so fun but I really must be going. The blessed Goddess needs me to collect this girl."

"Your Goddess is a bitch," She hissed. "She'll die like any other."

Tyrian's eyes widened and his lips peeled back. He snarled like a wild animal and went into a frenzy, lashing out with both weapons and his tail with as much regard for offense as defense. She backtracked, blocking just as quickly as she put space between them

Tyrian decided to dive to the side, shooting from his wrist blade-gun and using his tail to stay levitated. She deflected all the bullets with ease and shot after him with a slash.

He used his tail flip away though shot his stinger at her the moment he landed to which she hastily sidestepped and deflect, using the force to let her dive roll to safety.

They both got up into combat stances, she gets in a traditional one-handed stance while Tyrian was low, almost on all fours, his hand were in a claw shape and his stinger pointed at her.

"You'll pay for that insult!" Tyrian snarled.

She charged him again but her swing was blocked by his tail.

"Ah-ah-a ARGH!"

A knee suddenly jammed up his crotch then uppercut to the chin and finally an overhead swing he managed to catch in a cross block before he jumped, kicking off her head he flipped and shot at her.

She deflected the shots with her katana before bringing it up to block a full body lunge.

"You cock shot bitch!"

She flipped her sword into a reverse grip and swiped at his head, he went down knees bent so far his back hit the grass and gave a whoop as he kicked up catching her under the chin.

Tyrian wasted no time going after her with a manic laugh his bladed fist dug into ber where she was and leaped away in time to avoid being cleaved. Then they were both at it, she slashed at him but he deflected with his wrist blades then ducked a final slash.

She flipped the sword to a forward grip and brought it back around to cut off his tail, which he predictably moved. She pushed off the ground with it and did a mid air full-body spin kick she managed to barely block, that sent him skidding across the stone.

Tyrian rolled to the side and immediately opened fire to which she blocked while trying to close the distance. Then the bullets stop flying, Tyrian appeared here rooftop crouched low, he hooked the back of wrist blade to the edge of the roof lunged forward.

A spin and a front kick had him redirected.

With that, she charged forward and swung her blade at him. He barely got to his feet when the blade came at him and jammed through his Aura and into his stomach.

"Gah!"

It was followed by another kick that sent him flying back.

Tyrian grasped his stomach that bled onto the stone. Both their Auras were numbing the pain and healing the wounds but he was hurting more so.

He staggered up, breathing suddenly labored, he blinked a few times and her knees wobbled a little. His hand withdrew and it was covered in blood, more of it leaked out from the opened wound.

He dropped to his knees and he panted, sweat formed at his brow and he looked to his wound as it dawned on her.

"You'll get another chance." He ran off.

* * *

After Tyrian ran off Ruby and her friends came running up to the mystery woman

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"..."

She sheathed her katana and raised her hands to remove her mask.

Everyone paused to look at her.

"My name is Raven Branwen, and yes I am Yang's mother."

"..."

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked. "Why is he after Ruby?"

Raven held a weird blank stare for a while until it was broken by a sigh.

"I guess if she's coming for you then you all have the right to know."

"Know what? Who is coming for me?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh, I wish Qrow was here to do this... Okay." Raven looked around for a bit before turning back to them.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **God writing this fight had to be _the_ most difficult thing I've ever had to write. My mind just drew a blank for just how this was going to play out.**


	71. Escape!

**I have five hundred and twenty-seven followers, wow! Thank you to everyone who's been here since the beginning and all who have contributed to this story's growth.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Pyrrha walked up to the door marked Commissioner and knocked on it before opening it.

"Commissioner Jade?"

"Ah miss Nikos, come in, close the door please."

Pyrrha stepped in and walked in closing the office door as requested. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wish to discuss what you found after the raid at the warehouse." The commissioner opened up the case file.

"I have detectives looking into the armor it be we won't get anywhere without help from Atlas. Cordovin isn't going to admit Atlas lost a few dozen crates of military hardware or even help us figure out what the White Fang wanted it for. But I wanted to discuss the cameras."

"You've found where they were stolen from?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's just the thing Nikos," Jade took a whiff of her cigarette and pushed some document across the desk.

"These cameras were made in a small electronics company here in Argus, they weren't stolen from them though, it was requested and paid for."

"Would that mean the White Fang placed and order for those cameras and paid for it?"

"We think that whoever bought it had given it to them. The delivery was just a few blocks away from the very warehouse you found them in. Again news grade cameras were never reported stolen before or after the battle of Argus and these cameras are the exact same ones found. Whoever bought them is with the Fang."

"So if we find the person who bought them we could find out what the White Fang is planning." Pyrrha concluded.

"Possibly, but don't get your hopes up. I want you to head down with my team and find out what ever you can from the owner."

"Hm? Why me? Aren't their other officers that could investigate it better?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Miss Nikos- Pyrrha. The Battle of Beacon killed a lot of hunters, many were Haven trainees and..." Jade closed her eyes in pain. "The fighting that broke out here killed a lot of good officers, some of my best people, look we're short-handed on muscle. We need you to be that muscle. Look, what I'm asking is I need you to help us as the closet thing to an actual Huntress in the whole city. Can I count on you."

Pyrrha peered down at the documents laid out and thought about the warehouse.

Something was happening, she could feel it. The White Fang had crates full of Atlas military equipment, which they likely raided off a military freighter, they still didn't know anything beyond assumptions and theories.

Students and citizens attacked Atlas and Atlas fired back at them. If the White Fang was planning to take advantage of that distrust and attack when neither side would stick out their neck for the other. It needed to be stopped before the shooting started and more lives were takened. They'd just finished removing the body parts and blood.

"Just tell me what to do."

It was her destiny to be a Huntress not the fall maiden, so she'd be a Huntress.

* * *

"So, there is a _Queen_ of the Grimm and that guy was one of her agents?" Sienna asked.

"Yes."

"She's been in a war with Ozpin who's a reincarnating spirit?" Ren asked.

"Yes."

"She's after me because my eyes have the ability to wipeout Grimm with a shine from it?" Ruby asked.

"Her name is Salem?" Nora asked.

"Yes! It's almost as if I say exactly that and you're all just repeating what I said as questions." Raven replied sarcastically.

"This entire thing sounds far fetched and made up." Sienna said.

"You don't have to believe me _now_ but I time you'll see." Raven said.

"Whatever, now why are you here? Did you really come all the way from your tribe in southern Anima just to deliver this tall tale or did you have some other reason?"

"Actually, I didn't travel here at all," Raven said as matter of fact. "I've been shadowing Ruby the whole trip, from the moment you got off the boat to Oniyuri."

That alone sent shivers down Sienna's spine.

One did not live in Mistral without hearing about Raven Branwen. She was current chieftain of the Branwen tribe. _The_ most infamous bandit tribe in southern Anima. If that hadn't left a bad taste in your mouth, then it was that she was a fully trained Huntress.

"Why are you following us?" Sienna asked.

"I'm following Ruby, your all extra baggage."

"Well, why are you following me?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to protect everything my daughter loves and that includes you, I'm here to watch over you and keep you alive."

"Well, you've done a bad job," Nora said. "We've been getting harassed by Grimm this entire time and Scorpion guy kick us around for a bit."

"I'm here to keep _Ruby_ alive, but if I solved every problem that came her way then she'd never get stronger and likely die the moment I'm not around. I've also only selected Grimm I felt you could beat."

"...I don't really want to ask but what do you mean you 'selected Grimm you felt we could beat'?"

"I've been carefully leading Grimm to you four so you could learn and adapt to a harsh world better."

"Wait, so that's why a Deathstalker, King Taijitu, and a Nevermore attacked us!" Nora cried.

"Yes, challenges I felt you could take on and you all did."

"What is wrong with you!"

"Remnant is a harsh place, Ruby, you need to learn how to survive and thrive on your own, I won't always be there to protect you." Raven said with concern.

"I can take care of myself," Ruby said sternly. "I- We don't need you."

"Truly?" Raven asked. "You're young and extremely inexperienced, _potential_ is just another term for _not ready_ , Redhead and Pink strain stick to themselves and fight well together but one goes down and the other is quick to follow, and _Khan_."

Sienna flinched at her tone used on her name.

"You're the most experienced here and throughout this entire trip you've been struck with a sense of fatigue and the moment you took a hit from the Scorpion faunus you buckled down like a child." Raven snared. "Is this really all the great Sienna Kahn can do?"

"Yeah..." Ruby began but hesitated at the prospect of agreeing with Raven. "This past week you've been acting weird."

"What were you going to tell us before we got attacked?" Nora asked.

"..."

Sienna stood up from the log and unwrapped Ruby's hood from around her waist. With a deep breath, she unbuttoned her top and let her belly flop out. Her combat attire hid it well but she looked like she'd gained several pounds in the past few months.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone's eyes, even Raven's, went wide. An eerie silence took hold of the circle as everyone just sat here.

"Oh, my gods yeeeeeees!" Nora jumped to her feet. "I really am going to be a Godmother!"

"Nora, what?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune, Jaune said so back at Beacon-" Her hands slapped over her mouth a second later. "Sorry, I... shouldn't have brought him and the fall up..."

She sad back down hunched over. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shion." He said looking at Sienna. "You knew about it since Shion, that's why you've been pushing us and eating well."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ruby asked.

"I thought you all would insist that we stayed in Shion until the baby was born." She admitted.

"Well duh! You have a baby coming we shouldn't be traveling. I know you wanna stop the White Fang but-"

"Fuck the White Fang!" Ruby almost fell off the log by Sienna's sudden outburst. "I could give a damn about what they're doing! These towns are backwards medically, and at best we'd get a fucking kitchen table and some pills for pain. They'd just wing the whole thing and I can not- _WILL_ not risk losing the only thing I have left of him because they are not prepared! We need to get somewhere we'll have access to proper medical professionals, like the city of Mistral!"

"I understand that, but we don't even know how long you've been pregnant for."

"Seven months."

Ruby turned to Raven. "Huh?"

"I had Yang and people in the tribe have babies all the time. She's over six months along maybe seven. It takes nine for the baby to develop for birth, the city is less than two weeks away," Raven stood. "You'll make it." Raven turned to leave but was stopped by a cry from Ruby.

"We need help! That guy is still out there and we need to get Sienna past mountains."

"Remnant is cruel, figure it out. Just remember, I will be _watching_ but not _helping_ only _saving_."

* * *

 **I'm sure a lot of people noticed this but dust and Weiss's glyphs are seriously over powered. I mean she can make massive ice mounds, giant fire balls, ect. She seriously shows no exhaustion when using dust to make some crazy large stuff. It really makes me wonder just how Weiss has lost _every_ one on one fight she's ever been involved in.**


	72. Meeting At Menagerie

**So in northern California, the power was cut to a bunch of homes on Tuesday to prevent sparks on the power lines from creating wildfires. I left fanfiction tabbed with chapter seventy-two document left there intending to work on it later. I didn** **'t know this was going to happen when I went to bed.**

 **I also forgot to save it.**

 **I woke up on Wednesday to find my laptop dead and all my progress was gone. I tried to get it done but there was just so much school work.**

 **Yeah, there was supposed to be a more to this chapter but I decided to release what I have and not delay it.**

 **I'll be putting it along with seventy-three next Saturday.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!"

Yang was staring at a dead man.

Jaune was just standing there with that stupid look he always seemed to have.

"Um... is there something wrong?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious.

 _"Yup that's Jaune,"_ Yang thought.

"How are you even alive? We all saw you fall off the air pad, you should be dead! Why did you head here to Menagerie!" She held her arms out in front of her, trying to gesture along what she was saying.

"I... well I didn't die at Beacon." He said.

Yang stared slack-jawed. "No shit you didn't die, but why did you come here?"

Jaune didn't make a move to answer and instead stood there awkwardly like he was looking to find a way to explain it.

Blake spoke up. "He didn't come here he just appeared next to my boat and I pulled in on board."

"...I find that answer completely absurd and unconvincing."

"As absurd as him surviving a several thousand-foot drop off a chiff?" Blake asked.

"Then even more unconvincing!" Yang cried. "That doesn't answer anything! Ah!" She gripped her head as her vision began spinning and a pounding headache came on.

"Yang!" Blake cried rushing to her side.

 _"Not again."_ She thought.

As her vision came back she saw to people and one that looked like an older version of Blake and a total bear of a man.

"Ghira Belladonna?"

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Sienna Khan and some of my friends are in Mistral and we need your help."

"Why isn't she here with you?" He asked.

"Look we... can I come inside, talk somewhere more private?"

* * *

Everyone settled on the couches in Ghira's office. Yang, Blake, and Jaune on the larger one while Ghira took the recliner, Kali to his right.

"Sienna is in Mistral probably in touch with some guys called Khan's Claws."

"A splinter group based in Mistral that supports Sienna against elements of the White Fang."

"You know?"

"We've heard about them, I guessing Sienna needs my help now."

"Yeah," Yang nodded. "We're going to need more than guns, Sienna said you still have people who like and would support you-"

"We're already on that."

"Huh?"

"Blake and Jaune were attacked three days ago and managed to get an unlock scroll off one of their assailants. On it, we found that the White Fang is planning something in Mistral."

"What is it?"

"We don't know, most of it is in code. The only reason we believe a plan is in place for Mistral is that the Kingdom is mentioned several times and news down the grapevine says many cells are going quiet in the Kingdom after months of activity."

"Mmm, okay, can I get some water please?" Yang asked massaging her temple.

He waved to Saber and he nodded and left. "I'm already planning to release this to the public, news travels slower here and it's about time people knew more about what Adam did in Vale." He sighed. "He was always brutal but Beacon was different."

"Sienna would've been against, it." Yang said.

"You don't have to sell me on her," Ghira assured, staring down on Yang. "I'd pick her over any lunatic who thinks attack a school is how we'll gain better treatment."

"I can't believe we live in a world where Sienna is now considered a moderate." Blake spoke.

"It's context really," Ghira said. "If you have one group that wants to wage an eternal war and eradicate an entire species, and another that wants to just be terrorists to kill a few people, then one is going to seem like the lesser of two evils."

"Was she that bad?" Jaune asked.

Ghira wasn't sure how to answer.

In a way, Sienna had always been driven toward the more violent approaches. She hadn't been as bad as Faunus like Adam, but it was all a slippery slope and she is a long way down it, and not at all sorry about the fact.

"She's different when compared to someone like Adam," Blake answered for him when it was clear he wasn't going to. "Calmer, more focused on reputation. She always called my dad a coward and slow to act, but she is cautious and measures her decisions."

Jaune piped up, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"But she can still be ruthless," Blake continued. "She is responsible for practically all the previous White Fang action, including kidnapping, ransom, and executions of several SDC personnel."

"And suddenly I'm less enthused." Jaune let out a heavy sigh. "Well, at least she's hot."

"Jaune!" Blake snapped.

"Absolutely," Yang agreed.

"YANG!"

"What? She is." Yang grumbled under her breath as Jaune laughed.

"Sienna's exotic likes to act powerful and demanding in a way that makes me think her requests are something I came up with in the first place."

"Sounds like she enjoys putting a collar on you," Yang teased.

Jaune smiled. "She loves stuff like that in bed."

"Ugh." Blake groaned a hand came up to her face and she sighed into it, scowling at Yang as the blonde idiot hid her smile in the act of coughing into his fist.

For crying out loud, did Jaune forget how serious today was?

"You didn't hear about any of her past actions from her?" Ghira asked redirecting the conversation back.

"I never asked her, it seemed like it would just make things awkward. She's a terrorist and attacked a lot of places but that's about it for me."

"What... do you know about Sienna?" Kali asked.

"Uh..."

"Seriously!?" Yang cried while Blake looked astonished.

"We um... she was born in a bathtub."

Everyone stared with various degrees of disbelief.

"I'm working on it alright! I mean I know her body really well like she does this thing when I stick my finger in-"

"TMI JAUNE! TMI!" Blake shouted.

"Maybe it's best if you don't talk this afternoon." Ghira said.

"What's this afternoon?" Yang asked.

"I'm holding a press conference today, so I can explain the situation with the White Fang and announce the findings of the scroll."

"Wow, I couldn't have come here and this part of the plan would've just solved itself."

"Enough small talk." Ghira said. "Tell me what it is Sienna wants."

"We want to help you regain control of the White Fang."

"Do you now?" Ghira leaned forward. "Helping each other stop the White Fang makes sense, but why would she want to hand it over?"

"Well... honestly we all thought it would take a lot of convincing to get your help. What with her stealing the White Fang from you and all." Yang admitted.

"Sienna was voted in and I voluntarily stood down, but that was a long time ago." Ghira admitted. "What is this plan of yours?"

"Get Khan's Claws and your help. Find and close down the fanatics. Something. Profit."

"Something...?" Blake dared to ask.

"Something," Yang confirmed. "Sienna's already been in Mistral these past few months now. She can fill everyone in once we get there."

Her teammate shot her a look at that, one part-filled with suspicion and also a little concern. What how the fanatics were supposed to deal with was a decision she didn't like being left vague.

Saber reentered with a glass of water.

"We'll consider our options once we get there," Ghira said as he stood. "I need to prepare, Kali why don't we let these three be. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." The two left as Saber handed Yang the cup and left.

The three sat there in silence for a while until Jaune decided to break it

"So, what's been going on with you Yang?"

"Oh nothing much," She said, waving the silence away and laughing delightedly. "I get to see my partner for the first time since the battle of Beacon, remember that Blake? When I got blasted against a tree and got knocked out. You ditched all of us and because you were far too busy to even leave a message we had no idea if you were safe or crying alone in a ditch somewhere in need of help, until I saw her opening the door to this place. Thinking how she must just have forgotten all about me while I was injured. Which is fine, of course. It's not like I spent a few bedridden nights worrying, not knowing if my own partner was out there. It's not like I wondered if it was something I'd done wrong so that she wouldn't come to me for help or even so much as send me a letter telling me she is okay." Yang smiled brightly.

Blake's ears drooped with every passing sentence. "Y-Yang I'm sorry-"

"Oh come on pussy cat, words are really cheap." Yang scowled. "You left us, and I think I deserve why."

"I didn't want any of you guys to get hurt, Adam attack the school in part to find me-"

"Adam was dead!" Yang cried.

"I didn't know! I couldn't have known unless Jaune and Sienna told us and they couldn't in their shape."

"Oh yeah, its everyone's fault but yours!"

"I wanted to keep you safe-"

"By leaving?! I was bedridden and if Adam was alive and really wanted to hurt you then all he needed to do was climb through the window and off goes my head. Yeah, running away from me would've clearly kept him from trying anything, I mean it's not like he couldn't just come after someone close by whether or not you're there!"

"That's not fair, I-"

"Not _fair_?!" Yang stood her eye turned a crimson red. "What's _not fair_ is that my partner ran away when I needed her, what's _not fair_ is that she decided I didn't need her and left me alone, what's _not fair_ is that you- ah!"

"Yang!" Blake and Jaune cried as Yang's pounding headache came back, worsened by their cries.

"Damn it..." Yang took a seat and pulled out a pill downing it and some water. "I thought I was past this..."

"Past what?" Blake asked.

"I got a concussion, I took some pills and it was supposed to heal by now. Now it just keeps hurting my head... everytime I get mad at you..."

Blake reached out but Jaune stopped her. "Let's leave her be, she needs a moment."

"What she needs is out help Jaune." Blake hissed.

"Blake come one we got that press thing to do."

Blake pulled out if his grip. "No!"

"HM! Too loud." Yang whined and Blake flinched.

"Blake come on." Jaune urged and Blake caved.

She followed him out as Yang continued to massage her temples.

* * *

"Is everything ready dad?" Blake asked.

Ghira sat in the main hall with his speech in hand and a pencil in another. "As best as we could make it, the Faunus here won't stand for the White Fang after this, Sienna needing help changes little, we'll just have help when we got there."

"So am I still speaking or not, because I had this whole thing prepared-"

"You're not speaking Jaune." Blake said.

"Okay then, I won't complain." Jaune said.

The last thing they needed was for people to ask what Jaune knew about your _own wife only for him to start talking about their favorite sex moves. Blake sighed, good thing Yang showed up when she did._

 _"...Yang."_


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay, so this was ready to go last week but I felt it cut out too abruptly and pick back up the action would've just been weird so I added more to it.**

 **Now give credit to Jack for helping, that's not her actual name but it's just what I'm going to call her** **,** **she was monumentally important to this chapter's** **production so give her some thanks. I may enlist her help in the future.**

 **This is a combination of what I had planned for the next seven or so chapters. I'm not too happy with how long it took and how stressful** **it was to get flowing and I do feel it could've been stronger in places, but all in all, I hope this at least entertaining.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Tyrian."

The man looked to the palm-sized Seer in his hand and smiled. "Yes, my most beloved, intelligent and beautiful Queen?"

"Tyrian, I already told you there is no punishment in store for you," Salem sighed. "You can leave off the flattery."

"Thank you, my most merciful Queen."

She sighed again. "Tyrian, are you certain it was Raven Branwen that intervened?"

"Oh yes, my goddess her appearance and weapon choice was exact."

"The blonde girl wasn't there?"

"Yang?"

"No, the other blonde haired girl I've sent you to kidnap."

He blinked. "There's another?"

"No, Tyrian. There is not." A third sigh left her lips, she was getting too old for this. "Yang Xiao Long is really in Menagerie and her mother has moved to defend them... what is she doing now?"

"My Queen, Raven has left the four alone for now but I have no doubt she's shadowing them. Baiting me into another attack most like."

Salem hummed her acceptance and linked both hands before her, eyes narrowed as she thought on the latest news brought to her ears. Why would she suddenly work with Ozpin after all these years?

"We must protect those girls.

"My Queen why would Raven want to harm them if she's providing protecting?"

"Raven?" Salem blinked. "Not from Raven, you fool, they are in the midst of a threat far greater."

"They are…?"

Ozpin!" Salem snapped slamming a fist down on her table glaring at her underling.

Ozpin's lies of her he's already wormed into Qrow and Kidnapping his nieces would put an even bigger dent in their relationship but both those girls were in danger. Though Qrow didn't realize it, Ozpin sacrificed so many in his futile attempt to kill her and Qrow's nieces would be no exception. Especially the silver-eyed girl.

It meant drastic measures needed to be taken. Qrow didn't and wouldn't realize the danger he or his kin was in until it was too late. His stubbornness, adorable in its own way, was not quite so endearing when he was risking his very life.

She loved them both, she loved Qrow's drunken tirades and Jaune's adventurous spirit. It reminded her so much of a simpler time.

Salem coughed suddenly and brought her mind back to the present.

"Tyrian!"

He choked. "My Queen…"

"Retreat, for now, I will send Hazel and Cinder to aid you."

"B-But my Queen," Tyrian stammered. "I can still succeed in your task!"

"Tyrian, you're not capable of fighting her on your own especially outnumbered. Do not waste my time."

He swallowed and looked to be considering dropping it entirely, however, rare courage sprang up.

"My lady," He whispered, "I wish to discuss a plan with you-"

"You wish to steer me away from robbing you of a chance to take all the glory." Salem corrected.

Tyrian winced.

"Go on. I am not so stubborn that I wouldn't at least humor your words. Do make it quick, however."

Tyrian paused for a second before speaking. "I have a way to take the Rose girl and keep Raven away, all I need is a Grimm-."

"Raven is a skilled huntress with decades of experience under her belt not to mention her tribal training. The four she guards are also more then capable of dealing with any horde you could muster and controlling said horde will prove more difficult then you believe."

While she could order them to obey his commands, the larger a Grimm pack gets the harder it gets to coordinate them in any meaningful way. Tyrian would have better luck trying to direct a flock of sheep in an earthquake.

"I won't need many, just one."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "How could one creature possibly make a difference?"

He smirked.

* * *

"My own daughter, Blake, and her friend here were assaulted by Trifa a spider faunus in the Menagerie branch of the White Fang. Just a week ago." Ghira said into the mic.

The crowd starts murmuring among themselves. While those wearing press badges and lifted their scrolls up to take pictures or record.

"The authorities have done their best to apprehend her. While they were unsuccessful, my daughter did obtain the assailant's Scroll which was dropped during the attack. With it, we have been able to ascertain that the White Fang, in particular, the Mistral branch are gathering for some plan to attack a target in the Kingdom of Mistral, although where exactly is unknown we have to assume Haven Academy is at risk."

The murmuring breaks out into conversations among themselves. As general concern washed over them. Ghira raises his hand again to quiet the crowd back down.

In Mistral, however, these radicals did not move unopposed. Recently, a messenger from Sienna has arrived to inform me that a loyalist splinter group, Khan's Claws, has also taken root in Mistral. She had told me that Sienna is there now, leading them and requires my help. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I and every Faunus could walk alongside the human race. While standing by the belief that we made great strides toward this goal, many Faunus in and out of the White Fang wanted results faster. Sienna took my position and I will never condone her methods. I will answer this call."

Everyone, Yuma included, looked shocked by this calm as voices people and questions cried out to be heard.

"This actions not only tarnished our entire race to humanity. With each day that they remain unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn their actions which is why _tonight_ I shall be meeting with key members of the Traditionalist as well as the Moderates we shall discuss our course of action and snuff out this splinter group and show the White Fang that no one will stand for this!"

The crowd begins to cheer at this remark.

"To do this I shall take the Menagerie Guard and move to protect Haven at all costs!"

At this, the crowd suddenly stops cheering.

"What did he just say?" Someone calls out.

"Um..." Ghira scans the crowd and sees the enthusiasm of a few seconds ago gone. His eyes find Yuma who looks around for a moment and eventually meets Ghira's. They hold for a few seconds before Yuma smiles and turns back to leave.

" _Protect_ Haven what-?"

"Why would we even go there-?"

"He wants to send my boy where-?"

"Well... That is all for today, thank you for assembling." Ghira steps back from the podium and comes to face Blake who's ears drooped. If he had any it would've been the same.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sienna asked Ren.

He kept staring at the map and looked back up to the signpost. To the left, the name is crossed out. The path that way remains low ground and to the right, the land bends up into a more mountainous look.

"Hey," She stopped him. "Where are we?"

He gave a weary sigh. "From the sign, we're right there." He showed the map off to her.

"There," She pointed. "The mountain path takes us directly to Mistral-"

"We are _not_ taking you through the mountains Sienna!" Ruby cried snatching the map from Ren and studied it.

Ruby looked at the signpost at the fork and glanced back to her map.

"The path to Mistral looks like it takes us up and cuts through the mountains, the Kuroyuri one is slower but is flatter. We're going to the left." Ruby order as she folded up the map.

"Ruby the mountain path is quicker-"

"Kuroyuri is fatter and better for you! You're pregnant and shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"You know nothing about pregnancy and childbirth Rose!"

"Do you?!" Ruby accused. "Do you know _anything_ about pregnancy or what you're supposed to do!"

Sienna made to argue but stopped, her jaw closed opened again then closed. She opted to turn toward Ren and Nora.

"Faster or slow?"

"Easy or hard!?" Ruby cried.

"Mountain pass, it's faster." Ren said.

"W-What?" Ruby sputtered. "Well, what about Kuro... Kuroyuri? We get help there! They could have transport we could use."

"Rose it seems you forgot we _have_ no money left." Sienna interjected.

"This close to the capital it shouldn't cost too-"

"That settlement was dis-... Abandoned years ago, it doesn't exist." Ren muttered.

"Okay, but Sienna can't go through the mountains!"

"We can take frequent breaks."

"That just defeats the purpose of it being faster!" She shot Nora a pleading look.

Nora walked over and took ahold of Ren's arm.

"We're not going to be there long, just passing through real quick, so fast you wouldn't even notice."

"Nora-"

"It's a baby, _Jaune's_ baby."

Ren clenched his fists.

"Jaune-Jaune would've wanted us to keep it safe, a-and help look after it. I know how hard it is to head through Kuroyuri but we need-"

"FINE!" He shouted angrily. "Let's just go through the damn place!" He tore his arm from Nora and steamed past Ruby, almost shoving her to the ground.

Nora followed him soon after.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

"They're all meeting tonight in one place. All our enemies are ripe for the taking Yuma! We can't just let it be."

"Corsac and Fennec said any action was to be taken as a last resort only, Ghira's meeting means nothing and we could ambush this messenger at a less difficult time."

"Brother Yuma-"

"Sister Trifa, I have not forgotten your disobedience nor how it's made them aware of a plan, _the_ plan, for Mistral."

She flinched. "I feel as if I haven't atoned for my mistake."

"No you haven't, this discussion is now closed." Yuma said sternly, he turned to leave but Trifa caught his arm.

"The Belladonnas, Arc, and a personal messenger _from_ Sienna are meeting with members of the Traditionalists! Even Faunus who left Vale after Adam's assault came to Menagerie, this requires mending. We could wipe them all out in one go, take Arc and exact vengeance for our fallen High Leader, and have Sienna's location with that we can finally be rid of her treachery and remove Khan's Claws. All that is required is an attack on the chieftain's manor tonight."

"The people of Menagerie will not stand for Faunus attacking Faunus, not even the Traditionalists."

"If we strike swiftly any coordination will be lost. The White Fangs holdings in Menagerie will fall but without any proper leadership, they wouldn't be able to strike back at us! Once phase two in Mistral has taken place they will have little say in the matter."

Yuma held his back to her. "The answer is still no."

Ghira wasn't lying when he said key members of the Traditionalists were meeting with him. That fact alone worried him slightly but even if they had a messenger it was still unlikely any of them would be in favor of leaving Menagerie to help _Mistral_ of all places.

Faunus came and stayed in Menagerie to escape the drama and hate of the Kingdoms. The Traditionalists were no different, sure they were disgusted by Adam's attack. But condemning and taking action were two different things.

What _did_ Ghira hope to gain from this?

Yuma shook his head with silent frustration, he couldn't shake away that something _is_ off about this. Ghira was still going through with the meeting tonight but he wouldn't just waste his time in a meeting he knew would go anywhere.

But where could it go?

How could he change their minds?

What is his plan?

 _"The only thing he has was a messenger from Sienna and her slaver. Sienna tried and failed to gain any sort of commitment from the Traditionalist in the past and a messenger certainly wouldn't change anything. Moderates lacked the public support and The human was-"_

 _"No..."_

 _"It couldn't be."_

"The human."

"What?" Trifa asked but Yuma ignored her.

He was just about to slap herself.

They were all fools!

Jaune Arc, the same human that manipulated Sienna Khan, the proud Tigeress into a mewling sex doll!

The Jaune Arc who manipulated events to start a schism within the Whtie Fang.

The very same Jaune Arc who was meeting with _key_ members of the Traditionalists. Damn you Ghira!

Ghira attempt to sway Faunus in their own home... and they all _cheered_ , the White Fang wasn't cared about in Menagerie. He had assumed taking action would stay as a thought for the Faunus here and never go anywhere but with that human!

"Sister Trifa." Yuma finally turned to meet her eyes.

"Gather the men and inform brother Veld, tonight our enemies will now what happens to those to act against the White Fang."

* * *

Ghira walked into the library, tables were assembled into a triangle in the center of the room. Ghira walked in with jaune. Yang was still in his study resting and Sienna being married to a human was one thing he doubted a _human_ messager with only her word that she knew Sienna and Blake being ex-Vale branch and _chased_ after Sienna, the wounded her husband. He doubted bring in either of them would make much of difference here.

Ghira sat down in the center of his side's table, Saber stood m to his left while Jaune sat at his right. To the left of their table were the three most important Faunus of the Traditionalist. Ima-guna Di an armadillo faunus with scales he the head of the party, Veld a fox eared ex-White Fang member and close to Ima-guna and Eren a bunny Faunus with two long ears.

To their table's immediate left was the moderates, less popular by the lowest definition of the word, not like anyone cared for the position of chieftain but Ghira. There was the wolf tailed Keith the party head, Hugo a pigtailed faunus, and Jun a panther eared Faunus.

Both sides were already seated and talking amongst themselves when the three of them walked in.

Ghira cleared his throat, then spoke up when it failed.

"Many I have everyone's attention." They all quiet down. "I have gathered you here today so that we may discuss-"

"You human!" Ima-Guna said, not caring that he was interrupting. "Jaune Arc yes?"

He stared down Jaune who fortunately didn't shrink under his gaze. Although he did look a bit distressed at the sudden attention.

"Yup that's me!" Jaune gave what he hoped was a winning smile.

"What does Sienna Khan look like?"

"Um... tiger eared Faunus with orange eyes, black hair manifested as an extra pair of ears, she has tiger stripes tattoos all over her body and had golden earrings one each on her Human ears and two on her left Faunus ear and also a small jewel on her forehead."

Ima-guna leaned back and waved to Ghira "Continue-"

"Oh please!" Veld cried. "Anyone could've figured that out, that doesn't prove-"

"Veld!" Ima-guna cried silencing him. "Ghira, continue." He gestures.

"I think you all know why I have called this meeting. It's no secret there has been a great amount of unrest within ranks and if rumors are correct for the past year or so Khan's Claws has been standing alone against the radicals. I know that many of you feel bitter and angry at the human race, maybe even angry at Faunus like myself who believes in peacefully achieving equality for our people. But we must stay the path of friends. This violence is proving the racist members of the human race right, the Faunus who attacked Beacon and gunned down children in mass truly became animals."

"A lot of nice words, old man, but where will they get us?" Snarked Veld.

"Hold your tongue!" Ima-guna snapped.

"Everyone please calm down-"

"This is proof that all of you are insane." Jun muttered.

"Jun silence!" Keith hissed.

"I know there has been a lot of anger towards humanity but I must remind you that you cannot judge a race based on the actions of a few-" Ghira said before Veld cut him off.

"A few? You would call the legions of humans who have oppressed our kind a _few_? What a fantasy world you live in, old man." Veld snarled.

Ghira looked to Keith for support, muttered quietly before turning to focus on Veld.

"I think you are too biased to see this clearly, Veld. Your past clouds your judgment."

"I have fought for our people and came here to serve after my leg. I've seen the depths humanity will sink to, and while I suppose not all humans are like that they are in the minority. But how many of them will supply us with food or medicine? How many of them are too embarrassed to help us? Will the governments of these kingdoms support us in any major capacity? Will they punish people like the Schnees for what they have done to our race in the past? I don't think so!" Veld ranted furiously as Ima-Guna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful there boy, Sienna married a human and he sits beside Ghira, we agreed to _listen_ to what he has to say and if you can't do that then there," He pointed. "Is the door."

"I was hoping we could discuss _actions_ to be taken, I can take the Menagerie guard to Mistral and support Sienna and her legitimacy but I need ships, weapons, ammunition, shields, and public support." Ghira said.

"Mistral doesn't need our help, they may have lost of many hunters in the Battle of Beacon but word down the grapevine says they're territories are still safe if underdefended. They've already begun to form a national army." Eren said. "I thought taking more about Beacon should be our highest concern."

"Ah yes," Jun spoke. "Now let's talk about what _your_ White Fang did there."

"Sienna had nothing to do with the attack, she wasn't even in command of the White Fang! A coup was staged after she married a _Human_ mind you." Eren cried in protest.

Jun scoffed."Yes, but you all wanted violence and now you've got it, spiraling out of control taking hundreds of lives in Vale and now planning a new massacre in Mistral-"

"The assault Adam led on Beacon was a disgusting display of cruelty. That animal's actions were- ARE inexcusable and any who believes it was a great victory is a complete lunatic. Sienna fought for the idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam and his radicals don't even a goal in mind that benefits anyone but themselves." Ima-guna said.

Jaune perked up, did he dare hope...?

"Peace bred no acceptance of our place in the world. Violence is necessary and Sienna pushing humanity back as they pushed us, constitutes necessity. Better would be separation from humanity but her actions are required and needed for the Faunus race."

Jaune let out a quiet sigh.

"But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crossed a line. It does nothing more than justified humanity's campaign against us. I think it's time that we snuff out this splinter group and restore the White Fang back to Sienna's vision!" Ima-Guna declared.

It wasn't perfect but it comforted him slightly to know not everyone was for attacking the Academies. At least he knew Sienna would agree with this hating on the White Fang. He really needed to talk with her when they got to Mistral.

The lesser of two evils.

"Well, that's..." Hugo tapped his claws on the table for a few seconds. "G-Great!"

"Yes, splendid indeed." Jun added trying to hide the look of embarrassment on her.

"What?" Ima-Guna glared at the two. "You thought we'd all agree with those animals?"

Keith cleared his throat. "I feel as if we all came here under a few false ideas on how this meeting was to go. It seems we miss judged you all."

Ghira cleared his throat. "I was hoping we could return to the topic at hand."

"Hm." Was all Ima-Guna muttered before turning to Keith. "I was thinking a festival of sorts, showcase it as a unified effort for both parties. The proceeds could go to _Beacon Academy_ and we could push for better restrictions on the White Fangs activities here in Menagerie until we can differentiate from Khan's Claws and those radical beasts."

"The latter I sincerely disagree on," Veld said interrupting. "I've spent more than enough time with them and can definitively say that Yuma and the Menagerie Branch has Menagerie's best interests in mind." He declared.

"I feel that your bias in that calm," Jun said. "Were you not apart of the Vale branch until you're leg injury a few years ago?" She asked.

"I concur." Eren said earning more wide-eyed stares from the moderate side of the room.

"Sanctions against the Menagerie branch," Ima-Guna declared. "It won't be forever my friend, just until we find this Trifa and make absolute certain there aren't more like Trifa."

Veld signed. "I see there is no point in trying to persuade you." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"If we can, Mistral is still under threat." Ghira began but was interrupted and ignored again.

"Anyway I was thinking about the festival and we could call it Raijingusan."

* * *

The sun was just setting as Ren walked past the cracked signed bearing the name Kuroyuri and into the ruins of the village.

"We should probably rest here for the night." Ruby suggested.

Ren paused and turned to glare at her for a moment. He looked as if he almost said something but turned back around and continuing. Right behind him, Nora followed closely.

Something was wrong with him. The way Ren tried to fight against then how he reacted to heading into Kuroyuri.

Ruby peered around at the desolate town, Ren said it was destroyed...

 _"Was he here?"_ Ruby thought.

It was the only thing that made sense, it explained the anger back at the fork.

Did he lose somebody here?

Did he lose his family here?

"Ren are you okay?" Ruby finally asked. "What happened here-"

"Hey look a bike!" Nora cried zipping over and picking it off a pile of rubble. "Man isn't this cool!? It looks almost in mint condition-" Nora flinched as she turned the bike handle ever so slightly and it snapped off completely. "H-Hey... Sienna!" Nora dropped the handle and carried the bike over to the confused tiger. "Check this out!" Nora hefted the rusted bike up to eye level. "Isn't this just so _cool!"_

"A bike..." Sienna hummed and jokingly stroked her chin. "A train, motorized wagon, horses, even an airship." She listed off with her free hand. "But bicycles not once entered my mind. Although..." She turned to Ruby. "We probably couldn't afford it, huh Ruby?"

"W-What?!" Ruby cried. "Would you just let it go already! I just wanted to have some fun okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

Nora gave a fake laugh and dropped the bike to the ground.

Ren was going through something and Nora knew. She knew! Why else interrupt her or the way she acted with Ren back at the fork!

Ruby needed to know if Ren at least wanted some help. Was that so wrong-

"Guys!"

The three looked over to see meet Ren's glare. He was several yards ahead of them, a frown with frustration plastered on him.

"Move, now." He ordered.

Nora complied without hesitation. Ruby turned and shared a place with Sienna who shrugged and followed the two. Ruby's chest lifted for a moment then released a long sigh.

They continued down the road passing homes long since fell into disrepair. Ren still blazed ahead moving fast but not running. As they funneled into what could've been the market place. A large dead tree stood in the middle.

Ruby was suddenly stopped by an arm jabbing across her path. She turned to see Sienna was looking across from her to an old church tower.

"Sienna what are you-"

"Silence." She ordered, her eyes drew in and peered into an opening near the roof of the tower.

Suddenly her hand came back and as she drew three daggers and sent them into the opening with a series of explosions following soon after.

Ren stopped and turned with Nora to see dust billowing out of the tower. The top creaked and bent slightly, Sienna unhooked her chain whip and held her gaze at the opening.

"Hehehehe!"

The wall just under the whole smashed opened as a figure leaped out and landed with a roll chuckling all the way. The tower's age finally caught up with it and the wooden support beams gave out. It crashed to the ground as the figure stood.

"You know, trying to sneak up on you four didn't work last time I don't know why I bothered trying! But then again." His scorpion tail waved behind him. "Doing something, again and again, is the first sign of insanity!"

Crescent Rose was out in an instant with Storm Flower and Magnhild followed suit.

Tyrian tsked. "Oh, children didn't you all learn from our last encounter?" He asked.

"Didn't you learn we have a dedicated huntress on our side?" Sienna asked.

"Oh I did! I made sure to bring a friend this time around." He cheered.

"Friend?"

"Ladies and the gentleman my I introduce..." He darted both arms to the wall below the church tower.

The main building of the church was rattled accompanied by a stomping for a moment before the wall facing them exploded outwards. The rest of the structure gave way and collapsed in on its self. As the dust settles down the silhouette of a large horse was barely visible. Until the dust finally settled and a being came into view.

"No." Nora said meekly, taking a step back.

A black horse-like creature stepped forward. Its claw-like forelegs scraping rubble out of the way while it's hooved hind legs crushed bits of wood behind it. From its back a skinless humanoid creature with long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looks almost sewn shut, and two long slender arms comes into view, twitching slightly.

"The Nuckelavee!"

"Skreeeeech!" All the members of SRRN flinched and held their ears at the seer volume of its roar.

Tyrian chuckled. "Now children, I know none of you wich to battle such a creature, sooooo~ Miss Rose, if you'd just come with me-"

"AAAAA!"

To the surprise of everyone Ren ran it screaming and firing Storm Flower, its rounds bouncing off. The Nuckelavee's right arm shot out and Ren leaped into the air to avoid it he landed and ran out into less rubble infested place all the while keeping his guns trained and firing on it.

Nora shifted Magnhild into its grenade launcher mode and jumped over to Ren.

Ruby charged forward all the while firing Crescent Rose at the horse body. It's shot bouching off but getting the 'rider' to turn its head at Ruby. But quickly back to Ren and Nora as far more annoying and explosive grenades slammed into it.

Ruby shifted her scythe around and would've shot herself forward if not for Sienna's chain wrapping around her body pulling her back. Tyrian filled her stop shortly after falling face-first to the ground, apparently trying to tackle Ruby. She landed next to Sienna and the chain came loose.

Ruby looked around, at the roofs of the building to the Nuckelavee battle, and near Tyrian who rolled back away to avoid two daggers that froze the ground when they landed.

Where was Raven!?

"RAVEN!" Ruby shouted. "HEEEELP US!"

* * *

On either side of the main door to the chieftains manor, two members of the Menagerie Guard stood they stared straight.

"Hey, someone is coming." One of them said.

The second looked down to see a cloaked figure approaching the stairs. He climbed them ever so slowly and stopped at the top.

The two guards shared a place before moving to either side of the figure.

"The chieftain is in a meeting at the moment, he's not taking in visitors."

The figure stood there blankly, there face shrouded by the hood.

"Hey!" One of the aims the tip of their spear at them. "He said-"

A hand shot out and grabbed the spear pulling the guard in and around sending them tumbling down the stone steps, her helmet coming off as she did. Before the other could react the spear came around and stabbed into his throat.

Letting go the figure grabbed his spear and leaped down. The guard at the bottom barely had time to turn around as the tip of the spear entered through her eye killing her instantly. The one at the top fell forwards and the spear stopped on one of the stars and jutted out through the back of his neck.

The figure turned and waved to the jungle and a dozen White Fang troopers came out. They reach the figure and all climbed the stairs together, reaching the door he unclasped the cloak and it fell to the ground.

"Let's get to work." Yuma nodded as two Fang grunts took either handle of the door and pushed the door opened slightly and tossing in two grenades into the entry hall.

"What the hell?" A voice asked.

"What's this suppose to be-"

A loud bang sounded and a bright flash came through the window. The door was kicked open the two were joined by four others as their guns shredded the few guards inside.

* * *

"I was think more of a donation box if anything," Keith said. "Maybe make a few posters give a few speeches, really get it out to people that what happens in Vale was horrible and we want nothing to do with the White Fang and its actions."

"Beacon, Academy" Ima-guna said. "What happened in _Beacon_ was horrible."

"Why give those humans Lien at all?" Veld interjected.

"To show we sympathize, that we condemn the White Fangs actions against the _school_ ," Ima-guna replied. "Are you saying we shouldn't disassociate ourselves with the Fang?"

"No," His eye shifted around. "I'm just wondering how we could gather any significant funding from the people. Yes, that's it."

 _"What's disturbing him?"_ Ghira thought.

He noticed Veld had started to act up. Ghira hadn't thought too hard until now but Veld looked nervous about something.

"I think that if we-" Jun's bunny ears twitched.

Actually, every Faunus with ears twitched from Jun to Blake, the guards that had them. Except for Veld who took a deep breath and drew his hand off the table and reached under it.

"What the hell-? Is that gunfire?!"

"No, it's the SIGNAL!"

Veld's hand went up and buried a knife into Ima-guna's heart. He stood and produced a firearm, taking aim at Ghira as a white heater shield came out in front of him bullets bouncing off the shield. Saber and drew his pistol and fired into Veld. His shots tearing wholes into his body, blood squirting out from his back as the dust rounds exited his body. Veld fell back as a pool of blood grew beneath him.

Jaune lowered his shield even as the whole room descended into panic.

"Brothers almighty!" Keith cried.

"I-I don't..." Jun stuttered.

"What-What do I..." Eren reached over to touch the knife but withdrew his hands. "Do I pull it out?!"

"Sir, we have to go now." Saber said as guards cracked open doors and scanned behind them, guns were drawn.

"Yes," Ghira stood. "We need to find Kali and Blake-"

The paper covering the windows broke on both floors as White Fang soldiers dived in.

"Everybody down!" Jaune cried.

* * *

Kali casually shipped her tea from the table. While Blake's was left steaming. She was impatiently tapping her fingers against the wooden table.

She sighed. "Blake sweetie what's wrong."

"I just- ugh, why can't I be there! I have experience in the White Fang and I'm a Faunus! Jaune that idiot is going to screw this up somehow." She complained.

"Didn't you nearly slice out his eye while chasing him and Sienna down?"

"I thought she was a traitor at the time, and Jaune has corrupted the White Fang into a civil war!"

"Blakey, I know but it probably would matter if you were there. Adam took hold of the organization and you were closed to him. Jaune is known, the Traditionalist all like Sienna and he was arrested by Atlas."

"Yeah but-" Blake paused her ears twitched as she stood up and looked to the door.

"What is it- Wait I hear it too."

kali stood her ears twitching with Blake's. "Is that gunfire!?"

"The White Fang! The White Fang is here!" Blake cried, her eyes then widen as she drew her katana and cleaver.

The shooting suddenly grew more intense echoing closely to the living room.

"Dad and Jaune are still in the library and Yang's still in the study!" Blake cried. "They could be in danger!"

"One thing at a time Blake." kali stood and upholstered a magnum.

Footsteps got closer to the door as they Kali took cover behind a pillar and Blake settled into a combat stance.

* * *

Yang woke on the couch, the same she'd been sitting on when she got here. Checking her scroll it was clear the sun had probably started going down by now.

"Hm!" Someone cried outside.

Yang shot to her feet and looked to the windows. She couldn't see anything due to it being paper windows. Creeping over to the sliding door she quickly slid it open and cocked her fist back ember Celica deploying. She started out and found nothing. Walking out she found a discarded spear and kicked it a bit. It looked like the same one the guards had when they nearly took her arm off that morning.

 _"Did they fall off?"_ Yang wondered slowly creeping over to the railing and looked over.

There wasn't anyone down there.

"Hello! Anybody here?"

"Above you." Yang looked up only for something to hit and stick to her face.

* * *

Trifa shot her webs on the blonde's face jumping off the roof and holding on to the wed Trifa dragged her down. She landed face first with a thud.

"It's clear come on out!"

From the jungle several dozen White Fang grunts crawled out of the jungle.

The blonde flipped over and gripped her head. Giving out muffled screams from the webbing covering her face. Distressing as it look Trifa smiled watching then human struggle.

 _"Now was the time, the Belladonnas will pay for acting against the White Fang. Jaune Arc will suffer for his corruption of High Leader Khan and creating a civil war. The Traditionalists and lack of vision will fall tonight."_

"Let's get to the library, we have a job to do." Trifa ordered.

Nothing could stop them now.

A red vortex opened next to the blonde and a woman in red stepped out. Everyone including Trifa was stunned for a moment.

A crimson katana was drawn from her oversized sheath and sliced through the webbing. Over the blonde's face who gasped for air.

The woman grabbed Trifa's jaw.

* * *

Raven felt the Spring Maiden's power course through her as she gripped the girl's face. Ice spread from Raven's hand to the girl's face then all over her body. Raven's hand heated up and cracks formed all over the girl's head until it shattered. Her body fell back and her arms and legs either cracked over or broke off.

"Holy shit!"

Raven's eyes widened behind the mask when she turned to the collection of Fang soldiers.

"Agh!" Yang cried out, webs still on the sides of her face.

"Yang get up!" Raven ordered.

She stopped gripping her head for a moment her wide dilated eyes met Raven's. "M-Mom?"

The assembly of Faunus drew weapons or raised guns and one pulled out a scroll. Likely to call this in.

"Yang get up now!"

"My head hurts!" She cried.

"You have aura!"

"But it huuuurts!"

"Kill 'em! You guys get to the library!" Someone ordered.

Raven waved her hand and the dirt shot up to form a thick barrier shielding them from the hail of gunfire.

"Wait here I'll take care of-"

Raven's eye widens yet again.

Ruby is in trouble.

Yang is currently in trouble.

Blake would soon be in trouble if the small army of Funuas was any indication.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"SIENNA! HEEEELP ME!" Ruby shouted. at the tiger who adopted a far off stance.

She would whip at Tyrian whenever possible but kept her distance. Tyrian meanwhile ignored what little she did in favor of chasing Ruby.

Ren meanwhile dodged the Nuckelavee's would be fatal strike. He keeps pouring fire into it and Nora launching grenades and supporting Ren whenever possible. So far their attack only seemed to annoy it.

"Come now little Rose! The goddess summons you, and the faster we leave the painless it'll get!"

He blurred and tore their way through the clearing, bending at angles that didn't seem possible, deflecting attacks with the barest of warnings and cackling like a madman the entire time.

Ruby uses Crescent Rose to launch herself onto a roof and fires at Tyrian. He leaps into a roll and charges Sienna. Sienna throws daggers the scorpion narrowly avoids and explodes behind him.

Sienna backs up as he approaches and swings her whip strike him again but he jumps avoiding the hit. Before she could draw her chain back in Tyrian hands on it and charged forward, with a kick she flew back and hit the side of a building cracking the wood.

She gasped and crawls back into an alleyway. Gripping her stomach.

Meanwhile, Ren leaps out of the way once again narrowly avoid ends up pinned to a building by the Nuckelavee's extendable arm.

Nora wasn't fast enough and the Nuckelavee flings Nora around until she is knocked to the ground. Ren charges back in screaming Nora grins to herself. He repeatedly goes after the creature, exhibiting reckless behavior, his eyes wild.

"Ren! Knock it off!" Nora cries getting back to her feet.

Ren ignores her and continues to fire Storm Flower at it until one of elastic arms ends hitting Ren sending him to the ground. The Nuckelavee advances, but Nora jumps in and slams her hammer against it, throwing off its charge.

Laughter brought Ruby's attention back to Tyrian. "I didn't know any better I'd say pink strain's crazier than me!"

Ruby shot herself forwards and brought her scythe around to slash at him but Tyrian stabbed his tail down into the gaps in the stone and used it as a pole vault to get up and over her swing.

He landed behind her and kicked her square in the back. Ruby sent face-first onto the ground her scythe falling to out of her hand. Ruby flipped herself around in time to see him plant his foot on Cresent Rose and push it back behind him.

"Game's over little Rose!" He taunted and reached out to grab her.

A dagger buried itself into his right hand and exploded. He cried out as his gauntlet fell broken to the ground. He turned to regard Sienna in the alleyway.

"You bitch!" Tyrian brought his left and around and fired while Sienna ducked and fled back into the alley.

Ruby took the opportunity to zip behind him with her semblance and bring her scythe around to strike Tyrian. His aura flashed purple and he skidded across the stone before rolling back to his feet.

He snarled and reengaged Ruby. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back to the ground.

Tyrian slowly approaches Ruby, Nora and Ren were still busy with the Nuckelavee. Sienna just ran off somewhere and Raven was nowhere to be found.

Tyrian reaches out to grab her when a figure appears from behind him and a massive blade hits him from the side sending the Scorpion to the side and lands sliding across the ground.

Ruby's eyes widened.

Her savior had graying black spiky hair, red eyes. His red tattered cloak fluttered back to rest and he stood straight displaying his white dress shirt.

"U-Uncle Qrow?"

* * *

"Everybody down!" Jaune cried.

Saber flipped their table over and forced to take cover Ghira. All-round other Menagerie guards upturns desks and tables and opened fire and others charged forwards with their spears engaging the attackers in a melee. Ghira lets his claws out and rips his coat off. He bares his fangs and grabs the throws a chair, knocking a gunman back out the window.

Jaune charges forward and slams a grunt back with his shield, dodges a sword slash from another Fang trooper and kicks him in the crotch and swiped him back with his shield. He dives after the grunt's sword and parried another. The grunt steps back and tackles him to the ground and buries his claws into their side.

Another charges Ghira but is stopped by Jaune who parried the attack and slamming his shield against his throat and kicking him back. Another Fang soldier approaches Ghira but is interrupted by Saber who continues to fire from his position behind the desk.

A guard gets shot while protecting Eren and goes limp. He catches the guard's body and drops it to the ground, with him wincing at his.

Ghira leaps onto the air and pounces a Fang trooper bring his claws in her. Another throws his spear but Jaune steps in front of it and harmlessly pings off his shield and to the ground.

A Fang soldier fires his assault rifle from behind an upturned table and his shots force Ghira back undercover.

Jaune moves in and raises his shield the ping-ping of shots ricocheting off filed his ears. Jaune strained past it as he barrels over the desk and knocks him down. Jaune brings his sword down, the Faunus cries out in pain as it stabs into his arm. Faking the rife Jaune fires at the backs of more White Fang troopers behind desks. Jaune turned to see one grunt rushing him as he tried to blast him. Jaune brought his shield around and buckled back as he blocked every shot with it until the Faunus was close enough and then he kicked out at his shin with the butt of his gun following it up.

From the terrace, a figure jumped down landing on Jaune and knocking him to the ground and his rifle out of his hand. The figure rolled forward and spun around, Jaune stood and recognized him as the scaled Faunus that attacked Blake and Jaune.

Jaune used this to turn around and try to strike him as he charged in but, he effortlessly ducked under it with a fast. Jaune cried out as the Faunus stabbed his knife into his back. At which point Jaune smacked him away with the swipe of his shield. He swung his fist a d lunched his face dead on.

The scaled Faunus staggered back rubbing his face as Jaune placed his shield back at his side. Jaund pulls the dagger out of his back and clashes fists with him. Jaune barely has time to block as the Faunus retaliates with the left hood pushing. Forcing Jaune to give ground just to block, taking a defensive stance and ducking under the second punch, and then sidestepping to Jaune's right.

Jaund then turns around degrees in order to get in his finish punch, forcing his opponent to awkwardly walk back with his arms outstretched to avoid it. Jaune then ducks underneath his left leg, as the Faunus uses it to spring herself up to perform an airborne high kick with her right leg.

As the two ready their stances, Jaune wastes no time as he immediately punches again, forcing the scaled man to block it with his forearm. A sidestep is taken to avoid Jaune's third right jab.

He then retaliates, stretching her left palm open in order to deliver a right hook from behind which then misses as Jaune moves his head to dodge it. A leg sweep with her left leg trips Ruby as she falls to the ground, Jaune takes the opportunity to jump on him and holds both his arms to the wooden floor. Jaune brings his forehead down to collide several times with the Faunus's face who, after a while, falls limp under Jaune's assault.

Getting back to his feet Jaune sees the remaining White Fang finally get taken down.

 _"Is that it?"_ Jaune thinks, wondering why there seemed to be only two dozen present. You'd think back up would be pouring in by now. Jaune stood and regrouped with everyone at center of the room.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Can we even trust the White Fang?!" Eren said.

"Of course we couldn't! They've become nothing but madmen hell-bent on the destruction of everything!" Jun cried. "I've said it for years!"

Saber stepped forward. "Everyone please remain calm-"

"Remain calm! Were you not present when all this happened!?" Hugo cried.

"Priority one needs to be leaving this place, Jonas! Take these for and the rest of the men and get out of here!" Saber ordered. "Head for the front entrance, I've already scrolled for backup they'll meet you there."

"Yes sir everyone, follow me!"

"We still need to find Blake, Yang, and Kali." Jaune said.

"Blake and Kali should be in the living room come on." Ghira, Jaune, and Saber rushed out of the room.

"Brothers of light and dark, I know you both to be true, and I pray that you keep Blake and her mother safe from harm." Jaune whispers.

* * *

Back in the darkened living room, Blake blocks rounds and pulls back as a dozen Fang grunts pour into the room. She runs behind a pillar as shots chip off parts of the marble.

Kali leans out and fires back at their assailants scoring a few hits sending two falling back. Fire shifted to her and forced Kali back into cover.

Blake seized the moment and charged out from the pillar. A grunt leans backward to avoid a deadly high swing, Blake kicks them several feet back. Engaging Blake in melee, Kali turns from the pillar to shoot down two of their assailants. Blake leaps over a swing only to be struck by a blast from a shotgun. The gunman it shot in turn by kali who's magnum clicks empty. Kali throws her magnum at them in annoyance ducking back behind the pillar.

Blake takes the time to recover from the impact and manages to avoid the lethal blow by jumping clear. Blake strikes back at them with a vicious series of fast-paced strikes and knocking one to the floor with an elbow to the face. When Blake's next swing misses she attempts to spin and gather momentum for another strike, but the remaining grunt rushes in and shoves her to the ground.

The grunt brings his sword into a reverse grip and over his head to impale Blake. There was then a loud clang as he stood there and began to slowly fall over as Kali dropped down the metal tray she had for the tea.

"Thanks." Blake rolled his body off her and got to her feet.

"AH!" Kali suddenly buckled forwards and feel into Blake's arms. Blake flinched back as Kali didn't say anything as she hung limb in her daughter's arms. Behind them, Yuma drew back his outstretched arm.

Blake's heart almost stopped as she saw the knife embedded in her mother's back.

* * *

"This is bullshit." Raven said as she slash a Fang trooper across the chest then blasted two away with a gust of wind.

"All three of them in trouble," She kicked a guard down then jumped on his chest to launch himself forward to another guard and let out a burst of ice that engulfed the Faunus, freezing him in place.

"An army here to kill two," She stabbed one through the chest and used her as a shield to block incoming fire replying with actual fire. The Faunus screamed and gripped his face as he was engulfed in flames.

"One of them has friends and I have a rough idea for who's attacking them," Raven side steps slash and reach out to grab her throat they let out a yelp as Raven crushed her windpipe and sheathed her blade and threw the body to knock over two more.

"Also, as if this couldn't get worse," Raven screamed as she grabbed a Faunus by the head, smashed his face into her knee and then used her free hand to create a powerful energy ball that blasted said guard and several of his cohorts away.

"I can't even use my full powers because Yang is laying there like the lazy cry baby she was born as because 'oh my head hurts'," She quickly redrew her katana used to stab a Fang grunt in the stomach.

"Now all need is the Schnee girl in trouble and I'll have to save the whole fucking team!" Raven said as she reached with her magic and had wind lift up several swords and throw them into a group of troopers, they all cried out in pain as the blades stabbed into their bodies.

Someone jumped at her but their sword was blocked just short of connecting and she grabbed by the neck. "What do you think about all this?" Raven asked.

She Faunus just gave back desperate gurgling for air sounds.

"Hm, you're right you've got bigger concerns," Raven threw them up and blasted them high into the air with a gust of wind. "Like a lack of wings!"

Raven rolled away as gunfire came back. She'd been hacking away at them for a while but there didn't seem to be any less of them!

 _"Whoever was running this job seemed to want was could've been half the White Fang in Menagerie circling around the east side of the manor."_ Raven thought as he kicked a guard in the stomach, making him double over in pain only for her to finish him off by stabbing Omen through his torso. She to finish off a few more Fang grunts while a few of them got smarter began to simply run for it while the rest remained forever brave and held their ground.

Raven groaned and spared a glance at her daughter who was still in pain by the looks of it.

 _"I can't waste all my time fighting all these Faunus, Ruby and Blake are still in trouble and I can't even bring my powers to bare without endangering Yang." She needed to hurry up with this so she could portal to the other two- Wait!"_

Raven rushed to Yang's side. She barely got to look at her mother as Raven grabbed her and swung her blade. A familiar red vortex appeared and she threw Yang into it.

As soon as the portal closed winds erupt from Raven, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, fire crackling from her hands as she aims at the Faunus below, who barely had time to register what was going on before a wave of flames blew down. Everyone shielded their eyes and cry out as a sea of red, yellow and orange ripped their way through them. Clothes burned off, hair curled away in an instant, their skin got tighter as moisture is sucked out, and nerves were burnt out.

Raven landed as several dozen corpses burned around her. So was the ground and the jungle in front of her, and turning she saw the eastern side of the manor.

The thick wooden beams blackened and charred as the flames continued to spread quickly turning the east side into a burning inferno.

"...Well, time to go."

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake and Yuma stare at each other from their positions, both holding their weapons.

"Why am I not even surprised?"

Yuma just stared.

Blake snarled. "If you think you're going to get away with this then you have another thing coming!"

"Where's the messenger?" He asked.

"You'll never gonna get away with this!"

Yuma doesn't say anything, he just looks towards Kali's body.

Blake's eyes and ears narrow. "Stay away from her." She warned.

Suddenly, Yuma leaps and charges at Blake but her form disappears. Blake then reappears a few feet away behind him.

Blake manages to dodge and block Yuma's knife throws and uses her ribbon to wrap around his wrist. Yuma is pulled toward Blake, followed up with the latter kicking the bat Faunus to the wall.

Rather than moving in to attack, Blake drew back, positioning herself to shield Kali.

Yuma drew another knife and dashed in swinging his blade in a downward slash.

Blake narrowly sidesteps the attack and brings her katana around. There was no contest. Physically, Yuma was far stronger than her, faster then she was. He turned away from her strike easily and jabbed his knife just under her ribs.

Blake staggered back and he pressed his attack stepping into her guard before pausing for a brief second before an array of quick slashes and jabs that Blake was was forced to dodge back, knowing she wouldn't be able to take so many blows to her aura.

Yuma stepped forwards to reengage and Blake quickly brought her cleaver down. It was a good move and would've worked if Yuma wasn't faster. He narrowly moved to the side as the cleaver struck air, his hand grabbed the back of her weapon and jabbed his knife into her wrist.

Blake's hand recoiled from the pain and Yuma took the cleaver into a reverse grip and cut up from her abdomen up to her chin. She flew back from the force and landed on a downed grunt. She flinched as her tongue bled and aura flared to head the damage.

Yuma wasted no time stepping forward switching hands with the cleaver to hold it upright. He drew the blade high and Blake lifted her katana to blocked the strike, a red vortex, however, drew both their attention.

Blake's eyes widen in remembrance.

"Whoa!"

Surprisingly though, a yellow figure came through and slammed into Yuma knocking him back.

"Ugh, WHY!"

"Hang!?"

The vortex closed and a very disgruntled and very confused Yuma pushed her off him. The vortex game back, Black hair, black as she sat Beacon, wild and loose in a style similar to her own yet somehow more primal. Same garbed in clothes of crimson and black, and same Grimm mask that covered most of her face.

"Oh good!" She waved her hand and an icicle appeared and jabbed into Yuma's left eye. Blake flinched as he screamed in pain.

"Ugh, it's too loud." Yang groaned.

Creating another smaller icicle she sent it into his right eye silencing him for good.

"Thank you."

Blake flinches as her quote on quote 'guardian angel' turns to register her presence.

"Can you walk?"

"Yesh." Blake coughed as her tongue was still reeling from nearly being torn off so she nodded instead.

"Grab Yang and let's move," She took only a step before Blake stopped her.

"Hm!" She pointed to Kali who was still laying on her side, knife still jutting out from her back.

Blake watched as the red woman studied her mother for a moment before sighing.

"I'm bigger, you take Yang and I'll carry her."

She sheathed her katana and gently picked Kali up and Blake did the same with Yang.

"Quickly, we need to get outta here."

* * *

Tyrian pulls himself back to his feet as Qrow turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side.

"Ruby get up now!" Qrow orders, he steps forward to slide Cresent Rose to her. "Get up."

"U-Uncle Q-Q-Qrow?"

"Ahhh!"

Qrow glances over to see the largest horse he's ever seen and a boy getting knock into a building his aura flashing as a redheaded girl desperately fires grenades at it.

"Go help your friends."

"U-Uncle-"

"RUBY!" Qrow leans over and hoisted the oddly capless girl to her feet. "GO! I've got this guy, your pals need help now!"

Ruby moves over to the battle against the Grimm and glances back at him for a moment before using her scythe to launch her into the fray.

"Well, this is an unexpected pleasure!"

Qrow faced the Faunus again. "Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece and her friends alone."

He chortles. "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian, and I would not worry about either of your nieces. My assignment from the Goddess was to retrieve this young girl and her half-sister so that we may protect them from Ozpin's machinations. In fact, the Goddess expresses such and interest to chat with you!"

"Goddess... wait." Qrow wavers and looks to the Grimm and back to Tyrian.

He wanted to slap himself for not putting it together quicker.

"You work for Salem."

"Why yes indeed! Now, please sheath your blade and we may end this peacefully-"

Qrow rushes Tyrian before he can finish voicing the thought.

* * *

Sienna staggers back, staring at the new arrival. He wasn't Raven Branwen, but if he was fighting Tyrian then he was a friend of hers. Looking past she saw the battle against the Nuckelavee was going about as well as anyone would expect.

 _"Even if all four of us were battling it a peak performance I doubt we'd stand a chance against what's was clearly an elder Grimm."_ She thought darkly.

Sienna looked and saw the man was moving at the same speeds as the scorpion Faunas. Whoever that is he was clearly a Huntsman or at least at the level as a Huntsman. She looked back to the Nuckelavee then back to the Huntsman. The answer for winning was clear, widdling that Grimm wasn't going to end and they had a big gun now.

Sienna drew three ice daggers and took aim at Tyrian, or at least tried to take aim, the two were moving so fast it would be hard to hit anything.

She needed to wait.

* * *

Qrow caught the wrist blade on his sword, twisted and forced them to the side. They barked angrily as he did, and he winced as the shots impacted his left shoulder, draining aura. Tyrian's tail came up and over, trying to strike Qrow's back, but he stepped in and headbutted Tyrian in the face first. Tyrian staggered back and the stinger waivered.

It was enough for Qrow to duck low and lunge in. Harbinger speared up towards Tyrian's stomach, aiming to slip in under the ribs and up. Tyrian's eyes widened and doesn't even try to block with only one gauntlet left. He leaps back and uses his tail to lift himself up and attempts to use the bullet capability in the gloves of his remaining wrist blade at Qrow, but a loose stone causes him to fall back and he is quickly struck by Qrow. Tyrian's aura flares as the strike sent him flying into a wall.

Tyrian quickly jumps to his feet and leaps back and onto the roof of the building which, in a terrible show of bad luck, caves in on itself. Tyrian falls in and barley grabs onto the roof before he falls in. He struggles to get out and Qrow intervenes, jumping in and stabbing his massive sword into the wall and pulling it up. The old, thin, wooden wall gave away easily and the blade connects to Tyrian's crotch and sends him up and to and arc which lands him face-first into the ground, his aura once again taking the brunt of the damage.

* * *

Ruby leaped back from the Nuckelavee. Her shots couldn't harm the protective hide it had. If she just got closer to the body of the rider or the legs of the horse she could use her scythe and the sniper rifle embedded within to propel herself forward and slice right through weaker parts there. The movement of the Grimm made it difficult to even get close to it. Peering over to he late- _very much alive_ Uncle as he engaged Tyrian.

 _"We're going to need that big sword if were going to finish that thing off."_ She thought, raising her gun up at Tyrian. _"All I need is one clear shot."_

* * *

The two men continue to fight.

Tyrian hadn't been ready for it. Qrows's sword, yes, but not the knee. It impacted his cheek and pushed his head back. Rather than risk further injury, Tyrian kicked back with it, allowing Qrow to send him flying several feet if only to build distance. He landed hard on his back, but flipped his legs up and over his head, rolling quickly onto his feet.

Harbinger lunged in for his throat. Tyrian redirected it with his remain weapon and pulled his head away. Qrow twisted it, recognizing he'd miss the throat. The blade dug into his shoulder instead.

Tyrian manages to use his tail to disarm Qrow. Qrow adapts quickly by punching Tyrian in the face and kicking him back, he was successful enough to beat Tyrian back and away from his weapon and dives out to gab it. He levels Harbinger at Tyrian as he groans.

"All she wants to do is talk, no foul play, she misses you Qrow. Always trying to hide it but sometimes letting her emotions show."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I mean- AH!"

A shot rang out as Tyrian gripped his left hand in pain, his second and final gauntlet fell to the ground, Tyrian and Qrow looked over to see Ruby crouched on one knee. She gets up with a smirk, holding on to the smugness of finally disarming Tyrian.

"Look out!" Nora cries as the Nuckelavee's left arm slams into Ruby's left side and sent her splattering to the stoned floor. It's grip tighten and it began pulling her across the ground. Ruby stabbed Cresent Rose into the ground and anchored herself there. Even as grenades and dust infused bullets pounded at the Nuckelavee's side it still hung onto her.

"AH! YOU BITCH!" Tyrian cried as his foot became stuck to the ground. Sienna pulled out two more the threw them to his free foot, the dust in it exploded into two chunks of ice that anchored Tyrian to the ground.

Qrow looked over at the newest addition to the party, a feline Faunus by the looks of it with-

 _"Is that Ruby's cape?"_

She ran out from the alleyway and towards Ruby.

Qrow looked to Tyrian, whole struggled with the ice at his feet, it cracks slightly signifying that while he was stuck it wouldn't be for long.

Qrow can't keep an eye on him and fight that massive creature of Grimm. He looked to the Grimm, then back to Tyrian, the man whole was sent by Salem to capture both his nieces. His eye widened and he looked around to find that yes, Yang wasn't there. Ruby being threatened and Yang not jumping in berzerk mode was very telling.

 _"I don't even know where Yang is,"_ He thinks. _"She could be halfway across the world for all I know and Tai could be in trouble too. Did Yang still have Raven's get outta jail free card? How long was I even gone for?!"_

Qrow looked to the Faunus jerking his legs around and shifted Harbinger into scythe mode.

Tyrian eyed Qrow and his expression change to panic as Qrow charges toward him scythe dragging behind him. Tyrian frantically fumbles and jerks his legs from side to side trying to free them from his icy shackles and even grabs at one of his legs with his hands and pulls hard. The ice does crack and break but not fast enough as Qrow finishes charging and Tyrian screams out in fear and brings his arms up to shield himself as Qrow leaps up and brings his scythe around.

* * *

Blake and her 'guardian angel' ran through the halls bodies of Menaguire Guards and White Fang soldiers littered the hall. Surprisingly, however, they didn't meet any more Fang grunts. Aside from the few shots her ears picked up, it seemed like the fighting had died down. She expected them to bring a lot more troops.

Blake turned to look at her mother. She was still in the arms of this stranger, Blake couldn't properly carry her mother's weight but it still didn't seem right to leave her in the arms of her 'Guardian Angel of Death'. They couldn't stop, they couldn't be slow, Kali needed medical care and fast. Blake knew leaving the knife in would keep blood from squirting out but look at it jutting out from her right shoulder made Blake want to stop and pull the damn thing out for good.

"Blake!" Ahead Jaune cried out. "Look she's over here!"

She smiled and was never more happy to see that blonde idiot before in her life. Ghira and Saber came around the corner shortly after. The former crying out her and Kali's name.

The stopped mere feet away at the three of them stared at the woman in red.

"Who are you?" Ghira asked.

"Dad mom need help!" Blake cried. "She's been stabbed!"

"What!" He ran and took his wife out from the woman's arms and laid her on the floor. "Saber look at this now!"

"Yes, sir!" Saber crouched down an examine the wound. "I need some space please."

Ghira stood and looked to the masked woman. "Who are you?"

"Not important, I was just leaving." Her Katana was out in an instant and a red vortex appeared. She walked towards it but Ghira caught her arm before she could step through. "Let go, now."

"Dad, she's my... Guardian of sorts she help me with the White Fang just let her leave"

"Whoever you are you have my thanks for saving my daughter's life."

"Don't mention it." She tried to pull her arm away but Ghira's grip remained firm.

"Sir-" Saber asked.

"Still, I would like to know who you are."

"I saved your daughter, repay it but releasing my arm." She pulled back.

"Sir-"

Ghira pulled back. "Who are you?"

"Raven, I'm trying to protect your daughter and her team."

"Sir-"

"Well, Raven why are you wearing a Grimm mask and how did you come to assign yourself to the position?"

"I need to go and so do you, the eastern half of the manor is on fire."

"Why is it one fire!?"

"...The White Fang set it on fire."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Regardless I'd like to know-"

"Ghira!"

"WHAT... ahem, yes Saber what is it?"

He stared at him for a few moments before reaching over to pull the dagger out from Kali's back.

"She's not breathing and... I'm not feeling a pulse."

* * *

Sienna throws her remain daggers at the Nuckelavee arm. They explode but do no visible damage and doesn't even phase the Grimm who keeps dragging Ruby across the ground and fighting off Nora and Ren. Ruby's scythe scrapped across the ground as Sienna rushes over to her.

"Where's Uncle Qrow?!" She cries as Sienna pulls back at the hand holding her down.

"Who?"

"The guy fighting Tyrian is he okay!?" Ruby asked as the hand she as still trapped under pulled back at her.

"Yeah, he's right over-"

A massive sword came down just next to her and cleaved right through the Nuckelavee's arm. The Grimm shrieked in pain taking the first real damage since the battle started. A barraged of bullets, however, brought its gaze back to Ren.

Sienna pulls the dissolving handoff Ruby and he got back to feet.

"Ruby are you okay?" Qrow asked.

"Uncle Qrow, Sienna, I have an idea to kill the Nuckelavee!"

* * *

Ren's eyes are only on the creature as stumbles to his feet, his aura long since depleted.

 _"For my mother. For my father. For all those that you've slain. For myself, I will slay you."_

Nora tackles him and drags him under a building. She Magnhild in its grenade launcher form and the covering opens up. All the dust canisters fire out and the force of all six shots sent the Nuckelavee onto its back. Fazed but not damaged. Ren tries to dash out but Nora moves left arm under Ren's left and across his chest, she brings her right arm under and over his shoulder.

"Nora, let go! Nora, it's down! We can take it now if we-"

"NO!" She screams. "I won't let you kill yourself like this. Not after everything, don't throw your life away like this! Please!" Tears streamed down her eyes as Ren looked the Nuckelavee.

"Not like this." She whispered with a determined expression.

Ren sighs and relaxes, settling into Nora's grip and the Grimm stumbled back to its feet. He reaches down to his boot to feel the hilt of the knife his father gave him. He holds it in both hands. Nora places her hand on the hilt with his and closes his fingers around it.

* * *

Nuckelavee stands the rider feels the pings of Cresent Rose. It turns and a pair of Sienna's ice daggers stab into its face. The ice spreads covering the rider's eyes. It screeches out and covers its face with its remaining hand. Ruby shifts her scythe around and fires, propelling herself forward she reloads and angles herself down then fires again, the force slicing through the Nuckelavee riders thin body. She landing and wasting no time twirled Cresent Rose around to its right hindlegs and fired again tearing through it and the aligned forelegs.

The horse part of the screeches in pain as Ruby dives out of the way to avoid its fall.

"Now!"

Qrow jumps to its body and swings his sword around, in a reverse grip he plunges the blade down into the horses head. The Grimm tenses up before going limp.

From underneath a building, Nora finally lets Ren go. Said boy feels relief upon seeing the creature finally dissolve into pillars of black smoke. Let's out a satisfying sigh.

* * *

Ghira looks as Blake remain emotionless, scream and shoved Saber back when he announced the new and shook Kali back in forth. When it became clear her mother wasn't going to waking up she grabbed a hold of her and cried. Ghira and Jaune had taken so much effort to remove them Ghira holding onto Blake while Jaune carried Kali's lifeless body.

They made it to the entrance without any trouble besides smoke which filled the entire manor. Getting outside Jaune had laid Kali down and folded her arms together.

She looked so peaceful there.

Blake just stared, tears stained her cheeks but didn't flow anymore.

The eastern half chieftain manor was burning. The masked woman took the first opportunity to get through her portal or vortex or whatever it was. Reinforcements were already arriving and a crowd was forced back.

Yuma was dead.

That was all Blake said when Saber tried to order a search for him. How it happened was left unanswered.

"H-Hey Ghira." He turned to regard Eren. "I know this probably isn't the best time but... You said ya needed guns and a boat?"

* * *

Qrow stepped off the Grimm horse as it began to dissolve. Finally, with a little bit of peace and quiet time, he finally settles in. Ruby is here, there are guns, no one is shooting lighting outta their hands, and Grimm are a serious problem.

He smiles. "I'm back, by the fucking brothers I am back-"

"UNCLE QROW!"

He had barely enough time to turn and see the red missile collided with him and wrapped its arms tightly around his waist.

"U-Uncle Q-Q-Qrow!" Ruby stuttered out as she sobbed into his chest.

"Uh," Qrow gently patted her back unsure why she was crying. "There, there I'm right here kiddo."

Her head lifted, silver eyes stared into his. Tears leaked down her cheeks. "Y-You're h-here? YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" She buried her face back into his chest and sobbed.

Qrow just held onto her, he didn't know why she was doing this but it felt nice. He was back, not sure where exactly on Remnant he was, but if his niece was here, it meant it was in fact Remnant.

 _"Brothers almighty or whatever the fuck deity is responsible for this, thank you. I'll dedicate my next drink to you."_ He thought with a smile.

Qrow finally squeezed Ruby back, relaxing in her grip as he felt that yes, she was really there. He was really back. Ruby's chest expanding and having her blow her nose into Qrow shirt was really overkill for a confirmation.

"Okay, Okay, off now!"

He pushed her to the side and she got into a sitting position, her cheeks covered with tears and nose still leaking mucus dispute emptying a bunch on his shirt.

He looked away and eyes widened as he finally got a better look at the Faunus. "Sienna Khan?"

She shifted back be hand tighten around her weapon. "Yes?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, " Qrow raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I know your husband."

Her eyes and ears shot up. "Jaune?!"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of a dense idiot if you don't mind me saying."

She relaxed. "What are you his godfather or something?"

"No, we met just a few... uh, ya know lets with that instead. Why are you wearing my niece's hood?" He asked.

"Because buying a cloak wasn't in the budget." She replied.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby sniffed behind him.

Qrow looked back and got back into a warm hug.

"You're not dead."

"Strk!" Qrow stiffed and Ruby looked up confused.

"W-What did you just say?"

"Look airships!"

Qrow turned to see a redhead pointing into the air.

In the courtyard, two wood and metal airships came in for a landing. A man in a brown flight suit with an air tank on his came out and approached them.

"Is everyone okay!? What are you people doing here?!" He asked yelling over the propellers of the airships.

"Heading to the city of Mistral and we're fine!" Qrow replied.

He gave a pointed look to the bruises and the general sensed the exhaustion.

"You don't look like it!"

"We just killed a Nuckelavee!" Sienna replied bringing the red hood over her head and holding it.

He perked up at that. "Well about damn time somebody took that thing out! Hey, listen we were just heading back there, our patrol just ended! Wanna lift!?"

"Will it cost anything?!" Sienna asked.

"Um... No?!"

"YES! GODS PLEASE YES! YEEEEES!"

She practically ran into the airship and the two other of Ruby's friends followed suit. Qrow follows with Ruby clinging alongside him, her hand on Qrow's shoulder.

The two airships take off, everyone on board.

 _"You're not dead."_

* * *

Salem watches from the mini seer as the airships take off and a vortex appears and Raven pops out just in time to see the Mistral airships speed away. Raven eyes the body to the ground and rushes over to it. Her eye widens a bit as she recognized it as Tyrian's.

Salem smiled warmly.

Qrow is here, finally seeing him even through a seer was nice but not at all why she was smiling.

The seers were very sensitive to sound and shortly after giving Tyrian's body a kick she had said.

"Damn, those kids really do learn fast didn't think they had it in them. Hm, well at least they'll get to Mistral pretty easily with those troopers."

They were already in the kingdom so by Mistral she meant the capital. Salem smiled with the knowledge of their destination.

"Cinder! Hazel! I have a mission for both of you!"

* * *

Qrow's bird-eye twitched opened and peered into the blue sky.

He laid there for a few seconds, wingspan spread out, before transforming back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Qrow thrashed around padding down every part of his body down. From his abdomen to his thighs, as far as his arms could reach while screaming.

After double then triple checked his body to find it was, somehow, intact he laid on his back and shakily drew his flask taking in several large gulps.

A few munites pasted until his nerves finally calmed down enough for him to stand, lifting himself to his feet, looking around as the leaves shake in the wind the light and shadows dancing from it. The sounds of birds chirped around and the forest's delighted smell helped calm him further.

The sound of gunfire had his sword out in an instant. It didn't sound very far-

 _"Wait a moment there **is** gunfire!"_ Qrow thought. _"Does that mean I'm-"_

"RAVEN!" Someone cried. "HEEEELP US!"

Qrow paused for a moment before sheathing his blade and taking flight.

"I better not run into fucking bandits this time."

* * *

Qrow brought his attention away from the memory and to Ruby, who was clinging to his side.

Ruby hadn't let go of him since they'd all got on the airship. She clung to his left arm and trying to remove her off just made her grip it tighter.

What are the odds he'd just find Ruby out in Mistral?

Hell, what were the odds he'd just appear back on Remnant?

* * *

 **In the cannon show, volume five** **specifically** **, with Ghira's press conference about taking action and how the crowd reacted with cheer about condemning the White Fang and what they did was bad but then the crowd did a full one-eighty when Ghira said they should be the ones to do something about it.**

 **It really caught my attention.**

 **Sun and Blake when out to rally support but nobody volunteered. All that enthusiasm meant nothing when it became clear that _they_ were supposed to stop an attack at Haven.**

 **I was a bit confused as to why. They clearly agreed that the White Fang had taken things way too far. But why didn't they want to do anything about it?**

 **Then this scene happened in episode five Necessary Sacrifice.**

Sun: "I don't get it! How can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack?!"

Blake: "Because not everyone is like you and me. The Faunus here in Menagerie, the ones that weren't born on the island, moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves."

 **At that point it all clicked for me.**

 **Menagerie or more specifically the Faunus in it kinda reminds me of the United States during the first and second World Wars. The US saw what was happening in Europe and Asia they condemned the actions there, placed trade embargos, and supplied weapons but t** **he mindset for most people was that its a European and Asian affair. The Us** **did not was to get more involved because there was a whole ocean(s) between the US and the war.**

 **Until** **the** **Zimmermann** **telegraph and Pearl Harbor where that mindset went out the window.**

 **It's not the perfect example but it's the best I could come up with to explain what happened in volume five. The** **Faunus of Menagerie left the Kingdoms to escape the drama there. They care about what was happening in the** **Kingdoms** **. They _empathize_ with them but ****Faunus chooses to live in Menagerie because they're tired of the crap happening _in_ the Kingdoms. But now a _part_ of the said drama was on their front doorstep.**

 **It wasn't Blake's speech in episode ten True colors that rallied the people or the that they saw first hand what Adam was doing in the world. They just realize that their secluded life wasn't so secluded anymore** **.**

 **I wanted all of what I interpreted to be a part of the story but subtle m** **uch like back when I set up Ironwood's plan for arresting Sienna and Jaune. I spread little lines throughout** **multiple** **scenes in** **multiple** **chapters and this is seven chapters rolled together mind you. I had dialogue saying how the Faunus in Menagerie weren't likely to get involved unless the White Fang gave them pretext to do so and saying that Ghira was likely to fail at rallying support for heading over to help Mistral because the Faunus didn't care to help.**

 **The whole point of making the add on was because** **Jack** **said I shouldn't just assume everyone would just figure out** **_my_ own interpretation of volume five and others could've seen cannon differently.**

 **I hope I managed to explain why what happened, happened.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Just to be clear there were changes to the following chapters for a retcon.**

 **Chapter 67 _Around the world Finale_**

 **A minor change to the scene with Weiss and Jacques.**

 **Chapter 68 _Weiss's Plan_**

 **Weiss and Sun scenes changed.**

 **Chapter 71 _Escape!_**

 **All Weiss and Sun fleeing Atlas removed and replaced by a Pyrrha scene.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Sun hurry up in there!" Weiss cried through the door to their hotel bathroom.

"I'm just getting dressed, calm down." Sun replied back, they were staying in a one-bed hotel and were already acting like a married couple.

The door opened and Sun stepped out. "Water is still warm, enjoy snow angle."

"Ugh, finally!" Weiss pushed past him and closed the door.

Her 'negotiations' with Ironwood were going well. The man was willing to buy into anything that could save his career so all things considered it wasn't hard. Sun didn't really see the challenge in it all.

His attention was turned to the door by a sudden knocking.

 _"Who could that be?"_

He opened the door and froze.

"Hello there, Sun... Wukong is it?" Jacques Schnee asked.

"Um yeah."

"May I come in?"

"Yeah," Sun stepped back as papa Schnee walked in and began scanning the room. "Weiss is in the shower right now..."

"Ah that's perfect, I wanted to speak to you alone."

 _"Not good, not good at all."_

Jacques pulled the chair around from the desk and leaned back into it. "One of my employees was arrested for aiding a pickpocket and later for stalking. Would you happen to know anything about this?"

"Yeah the guy following me, he wasn't very good you know."

"Quite." He smiled. "What I have to ask is why did you go to the CCT?"

"I went to tell mine and Weiss's team we were going to Haven so they could me us there."

"My, my, boy didn't even try to fib."

"You could just get Ironwood to review the call histories and find out where I sent it to and you can still have me locked up with a word."

"Prim, good manners, and smart," As if it was possible Jacques smile got larger as it stretched out his mustache. "Yes, I did have James do that."

 _"Then why bother asking about it?"_

The bathroom door opened and Weiss stepped out in a towel, water dripping down her legs and soaking hair.

"Sun I forgot to grab- AAA!" She screamed as she noticed Jacques who turned for a second to regard her before snapping back to Sun. A hand covering the side of his head from Weiss.

"F-Father!" She squeaked. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to see how you were doing, but Sun here was telling me about a nice dinner reservation he made for the family."

"He what?!"

"I what?"

"Yes, offered a ride as well and quite a delicious location to be frank."

"Sun you what?!" Weiss cried looking to him.

Sun shook his head and tried to convey Jacques was lying without having to call him that while he was there.

Weiss, fortunately, seemed to get the message and nodded back.

"Weiss could you get some clothes on or get back in the show, please." Sun asked and Weiss followed her trail of water back into th bathroom.

Jacques pulled out a scroll and tossed it the few feet to Sun, who fumbled to catch it for a moment. Looking down the raised it was his scroll.

"I expect you to have a revenue, transportation, and suit ready by noon. My contact information is already in there."

"Noon, that's like in three hours."

"Best to get started then Mr. Wukong, try not to disappoint me."

Once the door closed he be was officially out of the room Sun immediately opened his scroll and began searching for any place selling suits, he doubts the one back at the manor.

 _"Why do I have to do this!?"_

* * *

 _"I have to do this."_

Jaune carefully cracked open the door to the living room. Blake sat at the table running a whetstone along her cleaver. The katana laid carefully on the table alongside two cups of steamless tea. The door creaked open and Blake stopped for a moment to see who it was before returning to her task.

"Hey Blake," Jaune walked over and sat on the stone floor next to her. "How are you feeling?"

The sound of the whetstone scraping across the length of the blade was his reply.

"We're going to be leaving in two days, the guns and ammo is being loaded onto the ship. Saber says he can't spare too many people, the Menagerie Guard is more of a police force than anything else but there's still a lot of people volunteering, some even know their way with a gun."

The whetstone stopped and Jaune hoped she'd say something but Blake just turned the cleaver and began sharpening the other side.

 _"Damn it why can't Ghira just do this? Oh, right... he's in the same mess. Yang's still busy dealing with her head. Kali..."_

It just left him to talk to Blake.

"A lot of people are joining the Guard though, but we can't exactly train them very fast, you know?"

"..."

"We still don't know much about Corsac and Fennec or what the White Fang's plan is. The fact that we're building an army here should deter them from trying to coming back."

"..."

"So your mother," Jaune decided to hell with any form of subtlety. "I know what it's like to lose somebody. To feel like you've wasted all that time. You..." Blake's whetstone stopped along the length of the blade. "... Feel empty inside, as if someone tore a part out of you and crushed it." Her chest rose for a moment before settling back down as she finished the pass, she was listening through. "Right now the brothers got her off in a better place but she's still gone, distant from-"

The cleaver Blake had been sharpening thunked into the table. The two cold cups rattled and fell over, their contents spilling out. Blake grasped his caller and pulled him in furiously.

"A BETTER PLACE?! SHE'S DEAD YOU DENSE FUCK! D-E-A-D, DEAD!"

Blake pulled him close enough to where their noses touched.

"SHE DIED RIGHT HERE ON THE FLOOR! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF THE FFFFUCKING WHITE FANG!"

Blake shoved him back, her face was bright red.

"Who decided my mother had to die? Huh!? If your 'Brothers' can make a paradise in the afterlife why the fuck didn't they just do it right here!?"

"Why do you even believe in two gods when they do nothing for you? Why would you have faith when it's clear by the shitty way they made this world that they. Don't. Care!"

Jaune stared back at her silent for a while until he sighed. "The brothers didn't make the world this way." Amber eyes met blue as Jaune continued. "I know they're real but I'm never going to pray to either of them. They created this world and likely the heavens above. They created us and they created the Grimm, but we did all this. People like us made Remnant the way it is by our wars, our triumphs, our hate, and our failures. They created us, but I know they just sit there and watch us doing our 'thing'... Kali is in a better place but her death was not some predetermined bull, it was done by people who believe they could make a difference by killing us. The brothers have no hand in anything we do, they're like a boulder sitting in the path of a river, it's there but the water just moves around it and keep going."

"How can you be so certain that two _gods_ aren't messing with their creations?"

"Cause I've seen-... The thing about believing in something like this is that you never know for sure, you just have faith that your right."

She shook her head and turned to the table but Jaune grabbed her shoulders and brought her back into his gaze.

"I know you have an ax or... katana to grind against Corsac and Fennec, a lot of people do right now. We are going to Mistral. We are going to stop the White Fang. Blake, we are going there to prevent more people from dying."

"I came here because even though prevention is the goal we are still going to have deaths. I want you to promise me won't just run in guns blazing, sword drawn, disregarding whatever plan we made just for blood. I don't want you to become one of our casualties. I don't want you dead and I know your team doesn't want to see you dead. You're angry I do understand that but I need you to make me a promise right now."

Blake stared for a moment before chuckling. "You're a goofy mess of an obvious ass and a warrior." She said. "You just become what somebody needs, don't you?"

Jaune looked at her confused. "What are you talking about...?"

Blake chuckled once more. "...We're going to Mistral."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to tell Ruby you survived Beacon just to go bungee jumping off a cliff without a cord again. Promise me you won't go near any edges at Haven and we'll have a deal."

"Ha! I don't even need to think that one through."

Gabol Shroud's cleaver was pulled out of the table and her katana sheathed inside. Blake acknowledged the spilled tea and overturned cups.

"Tea?" She offered.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

As the limo drove passed the gates of the Schnee manor Sun adjusted the tie on his suit, it was tight in places but fit, getting one wasn't hard when you've got Weiss Schnee and the 'small budget' of a credit card. The reservation was easy enough Sun just floated them papa Schnee's name and they were more than willing to clear a table, someone was going to throw a fit but Sun was not about to disappoint a man who could still have him arrested for breaking and entering. To say he was nervous would be an understatement, he was genuinely scared.

How the hell was he supposed to do that though? He was just your average run of the mill kind of-

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" The stern voice of Weiss snapped him out of his panic.

"Sorry, I was zoned out for a minute."

"Ugh, I was saying that we should get out of the limo. Jacque Schnee isn't a man you keep waiting for very long."

"Right, sorry." Sun leaned over and pushed open the door and offered Weiss a hand which she accepted. "It's just… I'm meeting your family at a formal dinner Weiss, that's kind of a big deal."

"You'll probably think otherwise after today," She said softly. "I'm not sure why my father is doing this but he wouldn't spend time coaxing my mother out of the cellar and shoving her off somewhere and he forcing you to set all this up if it wasn't a part of some plan."

"What do you mean by coaxing her out?"

Weiss put her hands on his cheeks and brought him down so she could kiss him. Sun gripped waist tightly she was surprisingly warm and not shivering, despite the weather. Their lips parted after a moment her face portrayed her more nervous then lovingly.

Sun hoped his smile looked comforting "What was that for?"

"You aren't the only worried about tonight." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I should apologize beforehand… there is a reason why my family never convene often."

"...Well, I've got everything ready, a nice seafood place set up, a white suit, a light blue tie, and a warm expensive rental limo. Tonight is going to be magical!" Sun said with a wink.

Weiss rolled her eyes and the pair made their way to the huge front doors, and Weiss rang the doorbell, it was opened by Klein second later.

"Miss Schnee, it is a pleasure to see your returned." He greeted. "If you would like, I can alert the rest of your family to your arrival."

"That won't be necessary," Said a stern female voice. "I've already done so. I did it as soon as I saw the car arrive."

Coming down the grand staircase Sun saw a tall woman in an Atlas military uniform, she had silver-white hair done up in a bun, light blue eyes and had a stern expression on her face.

"Winter." Weiss gasped.

"Good to see you too Weiss," Winter said with a small smile. "You seem rather surprised."

"Forgive me, I expected to see you at the school but was told you left in a hurry while I was meeting with Ironwood. I assumed you went away on service."

"Klein, could you leave us?" Winter asked.

"Very well Miss Schnee."

"I knew you were to be at Atlas Academy but father said that your boyfriend was being kept here" She then turned to Sun, the smile gone."I thought to have a private talk with him but you know father. As soon as I arrive he shuts the gates and the boy is nowhere to be found. This now gives me the chance to finally meet him."

"I see," Weiss nervously turned to introduce Sun to Winter, but was very surprised to see him meeting Winter's gaze head-on.

Most people probably would have crumbled underneath the glare that Winter was giving him, but he was staring back with a polite smile on his face.

"Nice to finally meet you, Winter." Sun said politely as he held out his hand. "My name is Sun Wukong."

"Yes, I know who you are." She accepted his hand shaking it lightly.

"Ah, well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Weiss probably mentioned me from time to time."

"Weiss never did. In fact, father has spoken about you." Her grip on his hand tightened when she said that. "He mentioned how you broke into her room at night."

"Winter!" Weiss gasped in fear. "Winter please, I opened the window, I let him in."

"Really? Well, that doesn't excuse how he snuck passed all of our guards. Although it's unclear whether I should thank you for exposing how weak our home's security really is."

"Well, your welcome."

The two said nothing for a while until Winter broke her gaze with him and turned to Weiss. She smiled as soon as she looked at her sister.

"I hope his choice in restaurants is at least passable." She said.

"It's a seafood place." Sun said.

Winter hums. "Very well," She said. "Whitley will be happy at least, might keep him quiet for the night."

"One can only hope." Weiss said.

Sun hadn't properly met Whitley yet, although from what Weiss already told him back in Vale and his attitude and remarks on the way to the charity performance gave him a good impression for the youngest Schnee.

"Is mother coming this time?" Weiss asked

"Fortunately our dear father has taken care of her, last I heard she was 'inspecting' one of the groundskeepers in the garden shed."

Much to Sun's shock Weiss sighed in relief. "I suppose small miracles do exist."

Was her mother really that much of an embarrassment?

"Our mother Willow is… not able to be corrected, improved, or reformed, to say the least." Winter said noting Sun's shock expression.

Oh dear, a controlling father and an alcoholic mother.

This family was starting sounded so stable, no wonder Weiss didn't mention much good about them in Vale.

Still, none of this felt right to Sun. It's true he never got a chance to experience a proper family but he was certain people were supposed to care for each other, not be at each other's throats like this.

Was it that all rich and powerful families like this?

These past few weeks had Sun considered himself blessed to have a far less plenteous upbringing.

"I should get going," Winter said. "I have a dress to squeeze into." Traveled back up the spiral staircase.

"If you just plan to speak and act like now, then you'll have nothing to worry about tonight." Weiss took him by the hand. "Speak confidently. My father's a businessman, he admires boldness."

Sun blushed at the light praise.

"And here I thought I didn't have to worry about impressing him?"

"He made you set up dinner, Sun. He wants something from you."

"Then I'll give it my best shot."

Her hold tightened. "He's been testing me and now he's testing you. Your 'best shot' may not be enough."

"Failing my father isn't an option."

* * *

Sienna was the first off the airship, she tugged the red hood as the propellers died down. "We need to find a doctor," She said. "One that doesn't ask too many questions and doesn't take too much Lien."

"I was thinking we'd go to Haven first, I need to talk to the Headmaster there." Said Qrow.

"Neptune and rest of team SSSN are supposed to meet us remember, we can get their help before we find Khan's Claws. They'd know what's been going on better than us." Ruby said.

"Team who? Khan's what?" Qrow asked.

"Rose we need to find a doctor quickly, I have very little time and we have very little Lien to waste. Now is the time to find a doctor now, your pals and the Claws and wait."

"Why would we need a doctor?" Qrow asked. "Are you sick?"

"No I'm pregnant, we need to find a doctor that will treat me and not call the police."

"Well, Lionheart and I know each other. If we just head on over to him I can ask the staff at the school to help, you'd be surprised what they're trained to handle."

"Yeah and we can get Neptune and the others to help us maybe even Weiss is here!" Ruby said.

"We are not going to get help from a Hunter academy," Sienna stated. "I'm still an ex-terrorist you know? There is still a bounty on my head last time I checked, still not sure I should even trust you Qrow." Sienna glared at him.

Qrow Branwen had been a name briefly spoken during meetings, he'd harassed as assisted in the destruction of more than a few cells over the years.

Qrow raised his hands. "Jaune said your alright and my niece is a pretty good judge of character too. Look Leo can help us."

"If I may, " Ren stepped forward. "We can get some help in terms of Sun's team and Mr. Branwen here could get us a few empty rooms at Haven. Free of charge." No question for who that last part was directed to.

"Fine, we'll go to Haven" Sienna muttered

"Alright good, but first off what the hell is Khan's Claws?" Qrow asked.

"A splinter group of the White Fang still loyal to Sienna, they kicked her out after she married Jaune. That's why she was in Vale." Ruby explain.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Actually why aren't you in school?"

"The battle of Beacon didn't leave us with much of a choice," Ruby explained. "We came here because the White Fang is doing something and most of the hunters here died during the battle of Beacon."

"Battle of Beacon...?"

"Not to mention the battle of Argus between the Atlas military and Mistral." Ren said.

"Argus...? Why would they be fighting Atlas?!"

"Because General Morningwood supposedly rigged the Vytal tournament, illegal tested a synthetic soldier, and arrested Jaune and I," Sienna said plainly. "Have you been living under a rock for the past ten months?"

"Nine...? W-What's James been doing to fix it?"

"I'm pretty sure the guy is still not a general anymore," Nora said. "I think Atlas kicked him out like, nine months ago."

Qrow looked at the four slacked jawed. "Okay, okay, I was... not here er... not in the know for... I haven't been able to keep track of things for an unspecified amount of time." He explained. "Why don't you all just tell me just what the hells been going on for the past year?"

* * *

 **So next week is** **Thanksgiving** **break, I'm going to be heading out to visit family so no update next week.**


	75. Chapter 75

**So I have finals coming up, which means tests to prep for and projects to do. I'm still going to write but it's definitely gonna bog down a bit.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

The dining table they got was better then Sun expected. Jacques Schnee's name really got you places.

Said man was also sitting right across from Sun at the round table. To papa Schnee's right was Whitley. Weiss sat at Sun's right while Winter took a moment then scraped her chair across the wooden floor and away from Jacques side and to Sun's left.

From the expression on Jacques's face, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. His icy blue eyes followed Sun and Weiss's every move but the nice smile looked _weird._

Whitley held no such look. "This is nice, glad to see the monkey has good taste in food or was this a lucky guess? Looked for the fanciest name and picked it on a whim?"

"It's impressive," Jacques said earning surprised looks from everyone. "To find a way to reserve a place like this on such short notice. It must have been hard wasn't it?"

"I mentioned your name really-" Weiss stomped on his foot silencing Sun.

"Of course, someone of your standing can't get anywhere in Atlas. Quite a shame really." Whitley's tone said it was anything but a shame.

"You're the only one I haven't met yet. The name's Sun." He chuckled. "Your Whitley, right?"

"That's correct, Mr. Wukong." He said in a polite, yet somehow snarky tone.

"You can just call me Sun if you want."

"Oh, I know. Mr. Wukong, I really must thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Until now, Weiss was the dullest person in the family. It's nice to see her gain a moderate amount of intrigue. Even if it is because she fancies a monkey.

"Whitley!" Weiss snapped. "Show some manners."

"Please accept my apology, sister," Whitley sighed. "Things at the manor have gotten so interesting. I had no intention of belittling Mr. Wukong's." He took an irritating amount of time to words. "Humble heritage."

"It's no problem," Sun said, "It's nice to be an interesting guest."

"Oh, I'm sure it is, my boy," said Jacques. "I'm rather looking forward to learning more about you." The small smile he had when he said that, definitely had Sun on edge. It felt like the kind of smile a fox would give to a bunny.

"Such a nice suit really, now where did you manage that?" Jacques asked in the same tone as before.

Sun eyed Weiss, who kept staring calculating at her father, probably trying to figure out what was going on.

"Found a nice place, Weiss help getting them to prioritize."

"Yes, they wouldn't have paid you much mind otherwise."

"It looks a tad too tight doesn't it?"

"Whitley be quiet now."

"Yes, father."

* * *

 _"What the hell even happen?"_ Qrow thought.

Beacon's overrun with Grimm, Mistral has turned against Atlas, Ironwood lost his spot in the army. The whole world is going to shit and Qrow is now in the thick of it.

He stopped and turned to a bar just to find yet another closed sign, like the others.

"Uncle Qrow we need to get to Haven."

"We're going in that direction Ruby."

"I'm pretty sure this is the market district," Khan said. "The path to Haven is up now down."

"Its longer route okay! I need a drink and Haven doesn't have any on campus." Qrow's footsteps patted harder against the stone street as he increased his pace.

Ruby groaned and easily caught up with him. "Can't you just buy a bottle from one of the stores? Actually no, now really isn't the time for you to get drunk."

"'Now' is always the time to get drunk, I said _a_ drink, and without a bar the whole experience is just ruined." Another bar another closed sign.

"Ugh, it's midday! Who closes bar midday?!"

"Well, it is Sunday," The redhead quipped. "The whole markets pretty quiet." She gestured around and Qrow now notices that many more shops were closed and foot traffic seemed low.

"Sunday doesn't explain everything."

"Can we just go to Haven?" Ruby asked.

Qrow didn't answer, instead, he turned right into the nearest opened shop door.

"Hey!" He cried out to the attendant. "What's going on?"

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Why are all these shops closed?"

"That's due to the draft last month."

"Draft...?"

The lady gave him a look. "The draft the council passed last week."

"Draft for what?" Qrow asked already knowing the answer.

"The army."

* * *

Leo screamed and almost jumped back and out of his seat from his desk.

To be fair, Qrow did slam opened the door to his office.

"Leo!" Qrow's gruffy voice echoed through the office.

"Oh, Qrow you scared me half to death!"

"Leo what the hell's been going on?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mistral building an army? The school is under defended? Hunters being sent off to train, said army?"

Leonardo sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Who are they?" He eyed the four behind him.

"Ruby Rose."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Lie Ren."

Leo's eyes settled on the last one who pulled the red hood on her cloak over her face and turned away.

"Silene." She said cautiously.

"She's Sienna Khan."

"Ruby!"

"What? You wanted to get a doctor from him and weren't planning on telling anyone your name? Everybody knows your face now."

"Leo," Qrow laid both his hands flat against the table. "Answer. The. Question."

He sighed. "After Weiss Schnee killed that poor boy during the Vytal Festival."

"Whoa!" Qrow turned back to his niece. "Your teammate _killed_ someone?"

"No, she didn't!" Ruby cried out in her friend's defense. "I-It was an accident! Weiss would never kill anyone and she would never do anything like that! Uncle Qrow you have to believe me! Weiss would never-"

"Alright, alright, I'll take your word for it kiddo. Jeez." Qrow turned back to him. "So the ice princess was the one who 'killed' someone during the Vytal Festival?"

"Yes, first it was arresting of Jaune Arc and Sienna Khan, then the accusations of James rigging the tournament, then the testing of a human-looking Atlas drone, and finally... suffice to say it was the last crack that broke the dam."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you let the Mistral council start forming an army!"

"You think I just let them?!" He stood up, glaring at Qrow. "I have fought tooth and nail to keep this legislation from being passed but it was inevitable!"

"The negatively from the Weiss Schnee's murder and the battles of Beacon and Argus were felt all across continent!" His eyes closed painfully. "Many of Haven's own teachers were lost in the ensuing chaos and student losses for both Haven and Sanctum has left the current and future Hunter population at its lowest since the founding of the schools."

"Shit," Qrow's anger defused. "Leo I didn't... fuck me."

The office was filled with silence for a moment before Nora spoke for everyone in asking.

"It's really that bad?"

"Yes, young lady it is. Especially with the White Fang running around and Mistral needing a way to secure its borders from Grimm that doesn't take a decade of training elite warriors."

"Protecting the borders from Grimm?" Qrow repeated. "Leo Mistral turned their backs on Atlas and had a battle in Argus. The only reason the two aren't at war is that Mistral doesn't have an army and they're now building one at abandon forts in the northwest." Qrow's hands came back to the desk and he leaned forward. "Look me in the eye and tell me Mistral isn't planning for war."

He met Qrow's gaze. "Maybe."

"Yes or no Leo."

"Maybe Qrow! Maybe!" Leo said almost hysterical. "Honestly it could very well be both! Grimm have been a problem in the north, what it being the territory Argus is in and that does provide the proper cover for rebuilding and refitting the fortresses there."

Qrow sighed. "I leave for a year and all this happens."

"You couldn't have chosen a better time to return Qrow. God's know we need as much help as we can get."

"Qrow...?"

Qrow and the other four turned to see Oscar, who stood there wide-eyed.

"Qrow." Oscar, or from the tone Leonardo could tell it was Ozpin, stepped passed the confused four and eventually stood a few feet away from Qrow.

"Can I help you with something pipsqueak?"

Ozpin stared for a few moments before wiping his nose from the blood drizzling down it.

"It's been over a year since I last saw you... how drunk did you get?"

"Huh?" Qrow stared at him for a few moments before turned wide-eyed to him.

"Ozpin?" He asked Leo.

"Yes," He nodded back. "Ozpin has already... could you four please leave. What we're about to talk about is... confidential."

"Is it about Salem?" Qrow's niece asked.

"Or maybe the relic of knowledge under the school?" Khan added.

Leonardo was taken back by his casually they asked. "Qrow, you fill them in?"

"No, it was Raven."

"Raven!" Ozpin shouted breaking his trace.

* * *

"Why would Raven tell them?" Ozpin asked getting over his initial shock.

"I don't know, she really saved Ruby and was apparently keeping a close eye on her."

He turned to Ruby. "Miss Rose what exactly did she tell you?"

"That my eyes can shoot laser beams and stone, Grimm. There is a Queen of the Grimm named Salem looking to destroy humanity. The story of the seasons is real. The school guard some relic things, and Ozpin is an immortal guy that can reincarnate, I'm guessing that you."

"...Yes, all if that is more or less correct." Ozpin said. "Raven was shadowing you, is she here right now?"

"I don't know she came out of nowhere."

"Yeah! She literally poofed outta thin air last time we saw her." The redhead said.

"She said protecting Yang and what made her happy."

"Her daughter...?"

"Yeah freaked me out too," Qrow said. "Don't know what caused the change of heart but, hell any help is good right?"

"Raven is not on our side nor do I think she's working in our interest, Qrow. In fact, Raven was the one who killed me at Beacon."

"Holy shit really? So Ray's not helping us and definitely not helping Salem... looks like we a third party to deal with."

"A very perplexing third party." Ozpin added.

When Raven left she made it abundantly clear she wasn't ever coming back. She abandoned her own daughter and husband. Left behind her own brother.

 _"Why is she suddenly caring?"_ Ozpin thought.

"Oz, what hells been happening with your end?" Qrow asked. "Raven's not someone who would just kill you outta the blue. What do you to piss her off?"

"I'm not certain, when she stabbed be she mentioned it was 'for Qrow', all I have on that front is when I asked her to portal you in so I could talk to you." His face scrunched in thought. "Now that I think about it she was rather upset to think you were dead. She couldn't bring you in which meant her semblance's link had to be severed."

"Yeah... definitely couldn't grab me where I was at." Qrow muttered.

"Speaking of which, where have you been? Where could you have been that caused such a connection failure?"

"You would believe me if I told you."

"Qrow-"

"Seriously Oz, you wouldn't believe me." Qrow pulled out his flash and made to unscrew the cap but paused then groaned. "Although it makes sense why everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Um..." Ruby said. "Headmaster Lionheart, sir."

"Just Leonardo, please."

"Oh well, Leonardo. We have some friends that were supposed to meet us here, from team SSSN."

"Ah, yes they've been waiting in their dorm for a while but you actually missed them. They left a few hours ago to the city. I could tell them there when they come back." Leo offered.

"Oh that'd be great, thank you!"

A red clocked faunus spoke. "You wouldn't happen to know of any good doctors. Preferably one you can pay to ask a few questions?"

"Afraid not, you'd have to head down to the lower levels for that." Leo looked to Ozpin. "What are we going to do about them?"

He looked the four, Ruby Rose was always going to be one of Salem's targets and the other three knew too much already.

"Keep them around, the support is needed."

"We're kinda here for the White Fang," Ruby said. "You see this is Sienna Khan and we have a plan for taking care of the White Fang, we need to find these guys called Khan's Claws. Have you guys heard anything?"

"Head down to the lower levels and wait, you'll find them soon enough." Ozpin said

"What?" Kahn asked.

"You'll understand soon enough." Leo sighed and Ozpin couldn't help but join in.

"Regardless the three of us do need to discuss confidential information, and I'm sure you're all exhausted by your journey."

Ruby groaned. "That's putting it lightly, we don't have a place to go really."

"Allow me," Leo moved across the room to her and reached out his hand. "Your scroll please." She unlocked and handed him it and after a few minutes handed it back to her.

"There, a nice luxury resident on the upper levels. It should be enough to-"

"How much is it going cost us?!" Sienna cried.

"What? Nothing, all expenses will be paid for by the school."

"Aren't there plenty of empty dorms around?" She asked.

"I was hoping to restart classes in a few weeks, wouldn't want you to get mixed up in the student body."

"As long as we aren't, or should I say as long as _Ruby_ isn't paying for anything it should be fine." Sienna said.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not enough!"

* * *

Qrow watched as the four walked out arguing about luxury items and irresponsibly blowing off money and Ruby being sorry.

In all seriousness though, rwar!

That tiger is hot as hell, and Qrow envied Jaune for snagging such a hot chick. Hell, he envied Taiyang when he snagged Summer.

 _"Is hot sexy women having a thing for blonde goofs a trend no one told me about? Have I been doing this wrong?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin. "We're undermanned Qrow. The kingdom is pulling people into a military, Grimm activity is going unchecked, and Leo and I haven't been able to find any mention of the spring maiden. I will need you if we're to regain any control of the situation."

Qrow smirked. "I think I can help with one of those things Oz. Leo, can you pull up a map of Anima real quick?"

"Certainly." A bit of typing later a holo map appeared.

"Okay, so before I... got lost somewhere, I was looking into the spring maiden and found out that after leaving she was picked up by the Branwen tribe." He pointed to the map. "Right there is about where I last heard they were at. I've got more on my Scroll but it's dead."

"Qrow you have certainly outdone yourself this time." Ozpin said cheerfully.

"Yes, with this we can gather a team and set out in a month or so." Leo added.

"A month? Leo, we know who has the spring maiden and where we have to go now."

"Qrow, I've already told you the situation, the few remaining Hunters left in Mistral are owned by the Council and I'll have to convince them I need Huntsmen and supplies more than their army does."

"That could take months, we don't have time to sit and wait. Oz back me up here."

"Leo is right Qrow, I understand the importance of getting back the spring maiden but we can't charge in with little support against Raven and a maiden that's had plenty of time to hone her craft. Patience is a better virtue for now."

He sighed. "Alright, Oz."

"Now let's see what this Khan's Claws business is about."

* * *

Several plates of smoking fish were settled in the center of the table, filled with vegetables as the usual garnish decorations. All of it was incredibly well made and each bit of food probably cost a fortune.

Weiss imagined the budget would die tonight.

"You'll enjoy this," said Whitley excitedly. "These dishes are hard to come by in Vale. More so with what you're able to afford."

"Whitley," Weiss growled.

"I'm Joking," Whitley smirked. "He knows I am. Isn't that right, Mr. Wukong?" He looked up at Sun with a mischievous look to his eyes.

 _"Brat."_ Weiss thought.

He knew he could get away with it, so he kept on doing it. Sun was still remaining calm though, while her father was eying her.

Sun simply laughed and confirmed Whitley's comment.

"See Weiss?" Whitley smiled. "It's all in good fun."

"Well stop calling him Mr. Wukong," Weiss snapped. "You know his name is Sun, call him Sun!"

"Weiss I really don't mind." Sun said meekly.

Weiss glared at Whitley, who eyed her with a victorious smirk, but sighed and then returned to her meal.

Sun placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, just let it happen. We don't have to worry about him." He whispered.

 _"How could he be so calm? Is he just that used to abuse?"_

They all continued with their food with Jacques occasionally giving a look an _approval_ of all thing at Sun.

Sun himself thankfully wasn't wolfing it down and was at least trying to imitate slowly and delicately eating the starter.

Everyone ate in complete silence but conversations soon started again once everyone had finished.

"You're from Vacuo right?" Her father asked.

"Born and raised."

"From what I hear it's a terribly harsh place to live. You must've needed to work hard just to get anywhere in life."

"Yeah, it's pretty tough, there's not much and everyone has to make do with what you get."

"Ah, being resourceful. You could learn something from this young man Weiss."

Winter choked on her drink, he fist beat against her chest. Weiss was saved from a similar fate by the cup being a hairs length from her lips.

"Both her and Winter always rely on my money, Winter went to Atlas Academy and could've taken a decent side job but instead siphoned off me," Weiss watched as he sighed disappointedly. "Weiss was the same while she was out in Vale. Neither of my daughters understands resource management or prioritizing the necessities."

 _"What is he doing...?"_ Weiss thought.

"I blame myself really," He took a long sip of his wine before continuing. "I should've given Weiss a stricter allowance, maybe it would've gotten her to _call_ me more and show some respect to her _own_ father."

"Father, didn't Mr. Wukong say he used your name to get a reservation here?" Whitney asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, he only did as I asked."

"Asked...?" Winter muttered after she regained her breath back

"Well, I did put him up to this after all." As soon as those words left his mouth Winter shot Sun a suspicious glare. "He used my name my money for the dinner I wanted."

 _"Now what is he doing?"_ Weiss wondered.

"Decent table manners, resourceful, and respect for authority. It's no wonder why Weiss chose to date you." His smile got wider with every compliment. "The saying goes opposites attract-." He was stopped by a noise coming from the entrance.

It sounded like singing... really bad singing and it was getting closer.

"Oh damn it all." He groaned.

* * *

Sun looked behind him to see a tall, attractive woman with silver-white hair and wine bottle in her hand. Judging from the family resemblance, Sun was safe to assume this was Weiss's mother.

She stumbled her way in as she continued singing off-key. All around people began staring. Eventually, the woman stopped singing and scowled at their table.

"What's going on here?" She slurred out. "You all started dinner without me? Are you that worried I might bring some life to the table?" Willow said before taking another swig at her drink and a small burp came from her after.

"Damn it all," Jaques groaned. "How did you even walk out of the manor?"

"Just felt like getting my own refills, is all," Willow answered. "So come on then, who's our kind, lovely guest for the evening?" Her droopy eyes roamed over the table as she searched hard for the newcomer, despite how there were only five people at the table.

"Um, hello," Sun waved. "I'm Sun Wukong, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Schnee."

Willow locked eyes with him and stumbled his way. She had at least an inch over him and looked down at him with a drunken smile.

"Well, hello to you~ " She let out a light purred as she leaned into his face. "You're a handsome one. Why am I only now meeting you now? Your face is wasted on someone like Jacqu-ass here."

Jacques pinched his nose in frustration. Weiss looked like she was going to sink under the table. Whitley put on a fake smile for the audience her mother stirred up. Winter had just closed her eyes.

"Oh, and you got manners too," Willow grinned. "Don't worry, you can call me Willow if you want."

Sun tried leaning away, but she only pulled him closer to her and grabbed his rear, giving it a strong squeeze.

"Though you look like you might prefer calling me Mistress." She whispered in his ear.

 _"Oh God, someone help."_

"Mother," Weiss coughed awkwardly, coming to Sun's aid. "Sun is my boyfriend."

"Wait, boyfriend?" Willow asked surprised, finally letting go of him.

"Yes."

The two stared at each other without saying a word, until Willow broke the silence.

"I thought you were gay."

"Mother!" Weiss gasped.

"Eh, can you blame me? You're on a team full of girls, you never showed interest in any boys your father would bring around, and I always thought there was a metaphorical reason your ponytail is never straight."

Weiss stared at her mother like a gaping fish.

 _"How did Weiss survive with these two as parents?"_

Willow took a swing but gave a disappointed grunt when the bottle emptied its contents and tossed it behind her. It landing in someone else table. She looked back to the dining table and saw the wine bottle Jacques had by his glass.

"Ah, perfect," Willow said merrily as she made her way down. She grabbed the bottle and held it out of Jacques's reach.

"Put that down, you've had quite enough!" He snapped.

"Zip it, ferret lip, just need one sip for the road." She brought the bottle to her lips when Jacques tried to wrestle it off her.

* * *

"Your mom is certainly friendly." Sun chuckled nervously.

Weiss didn't respond, Jacques Schnee is a man of opportunity. He saw a chance to married Willow and gain the Schnee name. He had three children to have three chances to mold the heir he wanted. He saw an opportunity in Sun or else he wouldn't bother with making him do all this.

 _"Sun seems to be getting father's approval..."_ Weiss thought. _"Sun is neither connected or wealthy... he's just some Faunus from Haven. Wait..."_

Jacques had introduced her to many potential suitors over the years and Weiss wouldn't so much as talk to any of them but now comes along some guy that respects his authority, has at least decent manners, and Weiss actually likes.

 _"Sun's a Faunus and me dating one has generated a more positive image for the SDC while I was at Beacon... Sun saved that woman at the charity and saved the company an egg on its record."_

Sun not having family connections while disappointing could also be spun in a positive light. No family ties meant another family taking over the SDC was impossible, Sun needs to take the Schnee name to have any authority, which would just be in name _only_.

 _"Just like father did when he married mother."_

Sun isn't perfect but useful for keeping her in line for now, but Jacques Schnee is a man of opportunity.

"Whether this is a good development or not I cannot tell." Weiss muttered.

Her attention came back to the two struggling over the wine bottle, they both fell onto the table, tipping it upwards. Food and fluids slid down the slope they had made, and spilled onto them, covering them and the floor.

Winter and Whitley remained in their seats passively watching the two, as their father scrambled around in the mess, whilst mother began greedily chugged from the bottle she'd won, smiling happily as she did so.

"Is this normal?" Sun whispers.

"In a word," Weiss whispered back. "Yes."

She couldn't wait to be out of here again.

* * *

Leonardo is a cowardly lion.

He knew it better than most, just because Salem had told him Hunters from all parts of the kingdom were sent away on dangerous missions he made seem were simple tasks. Teachers who trusted him died at a time the kingdom needs them the most. All because he was too cowardly to say no and accept death.

The door to the dorm opened and Neptune Vasilias opened the door.

"Headmaster Lionheart, can I help you with something?"

"No, I came to inform you that some friends of you came back earlier today and asked about you. A Ruby Rose and three others."

"Really! That's great did they say where they were going?"

So full of life, he'd sent so many with families, friends, thoughts, and dreams to certain doom just so he could live just a day longer.

Thankfully now wasn't one of those times.

"Yes, they were in quite the hurry and said they were heading south to Naisal."

"Why would they south?"

"They didn't say, but if you hurry catching up with them should be easy."

"Well, that's great, thanks for the info."

"Yes, glad to be informative." The door closed and Leonardo could hear his student beginning to rush about in their room.

"So young." He muttered and once sure the hallway was empty he tapped a number on his Scroll.

"They'll be leaving soon, it's just the six of them now."

"Ah good." Watts's voice hummed through the speaker. "Fine to see your existence validated, now hurry back to your office. I'd rather not take too much time explaining to Lady Salem why the report took long."

"Coming."


	76. Chapter 76

**Next week is my semester finals, I have to prepare for this weekend for a lot of tests. There will be no update until the week after.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Blake woke to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Saber, you've got a... um... thing. Someone dropped off a thing."

Stepping out of bed she made her way to the door.

"What is it?"

Saber didn't answer and instead handed her a large straw basket.

"Someone just dropped this off, okay... bye now."

Saber reached out and closed the door himself. While Blake caught a whiff of something, she placed it on her desk and pulled off the white cloth covering the top.

"Ooh!" She lifted up a plate and pulled off the thin plastic wrapping. "Salmon!" Light glistened off the smoked fish.

Digging back into the basket she noticed a can and mini carton and lifted both items up. "Oh, Tuna! Ooh! Cream milk!"

Wasting no time now, Blake searched the rest of the basket for more goods. "Hey, some yarn! Neat!"

She reached down to pull the final item out, her head cocked to the side as she looked at a... toy mouse? There was a piece of paper at the bottom.

"To my sexiest Kitty _W_ _aifu_?" Blake stared still looking at the sentence until she turned to the mouse toy then took a better looked at the can's label, it was tuna for an actual cat.

"What the fuck?"

Blake jumped a little when someone suddenly knocked at the door.

"Who is it?!" She shouted.

"Kitty Waifu! Open the door I want pet _yoooou_!~" A condescending voice replied.

Gabol Shroud's katana form left the cleaver sheath a second later and Blake rushed to and threw the door open.

"What?" Blake cried katana in hand.

She witness Yang leaning against the wall laughing and Jaune with a grin so wide he could take in a whole sewage worth of shit. Her eyes darted between the two.

"Did you like your basket?" He laughed.

"...I loved that stuff... Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?" His fellow Blonde replied.

"Wanna do something funny to Blake?"

"Oh, well I'm down for a prank." Yang rubbed her hands mischievously. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking we should get a gift basket for her."

"What's so funny about that?"

I chuckled, "It'll be filled with things that a stereotypical feline faunus might like."

* * *

Blake shook her head. "You guys just went out and made a racist gift basket."

Jaune chuckled. "Oh, that's not even the best part!"

Blake tapped her finger on her chair. "Do tell?"

"So, we decide to go over to the market by the pier and look for stuff, there are few places opened, the army being made you know. We go to the market and grab the biggest basket we could find next, we get a big ball of yarn. Here's where it gets interesting. This one lady, a dog faunus, looks up and asks 'What'd ya need?' 'Okay, we're trying to make this messed up racist gift basket for our friend Blake, a feline faunus.' Without missing a beat, she tells us, 'Well you got to have some cream milk, there's a shop opened just over there. I gotta special on smoked salmon just off the grill'"

Blake felt her eye twitch. "You can't be serious."

"We make our way over to get the cream milk and the guy tells us where we can get a can of cat tuna, we get it the mouse toy and a packet of catnip."

Blake looked back into the basket and notices a small bag. "Your both going straight to hell."

This got snickers from both her blonde friends.

"If we gave it to you everything would've been ruined. So when we walked into the manor we saw Saber and..."

* * *

"Let me explain, as a practical joke, we went to the store and made this messed up racist gift basket for her." Jaune chuckled.

Saber stared for a moment before studdering out. "Wha-at?"

"We think it would be hysterical if you delivered the basket to her."

"Oh, hell you didn't… You did not just ask me to deliver that to-"

"I'll give you this gold coin." He held it up between his fingers.

Saber snatched the basket. "She's in her room, follow me."

"Wait!" Yang said rushing into a room and returning with a scrap of paper. "Look at this." Jaune snickered with Yang and she placed it at the bottom of the basket.

They continued following him down the hall and watched as he gave the basket to Blake.

Jaune passed Saber the coin. "This better be real gold or I'll make the boat ride as miserable as possible for you both."

Both blondes were too busy chuckling to cared as they ran up to the door and heard her going through the basket.

"Ooh! Salmon!" They could hear Blake rather well as she said that.

"Oh, Tuna! Ooh! Cream milk!" She sounded overly excited on everything in the basket.

"Hey, some yarn! Neat!"

They knew Blake got to the scrap of paper when they heard a change in her voice.

"To my sexiest Kitty _W_ _aifu_? What the fuck?!"

Yang was the first to lose it, she burst out laughing while Jaune knocked on the door and heard her shouting again.

"Who is it?!"

Jaune replied with his best feminine voice, "Kitty Waifu! Open the door I want pet _yoooou_!~"

* * *

"You didn't think there way anything off about it?" Yang asked.

Blake blushed a bit in embarrassment and tried to hide in her chair. "I'm going to be honest, I didn't think it was racist. I just thought someone sent me lunch."

Jaune finally burst into laughter hearing that.

"I thought it was lunch! Who smells Salmon and thinks racism?" To be fair, both Jaune and Yang would've probably thought the same thing.

"My blanket is ripped and the yarn is the same color, too! I just thought I could fix it without the need to go and buy some myself."

Yang joined Jaune and Blake smiled, she'd admit it was oddly convenient.

"Onto a more serious topic, how are you Yang?"

"Well, I should not have traveled, I needed more treatments that Menaguire doesn't have and you guys will have to deal with Haven without me."

Blake groaned. "Speaking of Haven, we still don't know how we're supposed to convince the council there to let three hundred armed Faunus dock there."

"I got that covered," Jaune assured. "Once we get in range of the CCT I'll take care of it." He looked to Yang. "So Sienna should be waiting with Khan's Claws when we get there right?"

"Yeah, they have a decent wad of Lien, they were supposed to take the train there. Probably kicking butt and taking names right now."

* * *

"Its been almost three months since we've arrived in Anima and we just got to Mistral." Ren said.

"I don't have Neptune's number and Yang isn't picking up on her scroll." Ruby said.

"Menagerie doesn't have any real CCT coverage she probably isn't even receiving it," Sienna picked up her pace, leaving the campus and getting to there new, comfortable home was priority one, two take a shower, and three is sleep.

"So we need to head down to lower levels later... how does that help us find Khan's Claws?" Nora asked.

"Mistral's lower levels have quite the notorious reputation for crime, they probably meant we should find and buy information on them but we have the headmaster of Haven on our side we could have access to resources with us both wanting to stabilize the kingdom by removing the White Fang-"

"We can't ask them for help," Ruby said. "I-I don't think can trust anyone who works for Ozpin."

Sienna looked puzzled at Ruby. "What do you mean we can't trust them?"

"Well... I haven't really thought what Raven told us until now, we just learned you were pregnant, my eyes had an assassin after us, and we still had ground to cover but... Ozpin has been fighting this Salem for years and has to know she'll do _anything_ just to get the relic things. Raven said the attack on Vale and the fall of Beacon is to get the relic. The relic that's hidden under the school right?"

Sienna nodded.

"So... if he knew Salem would tear through anything for the relics... why hide them in the schools? Why build the schools in the cities surrounded by hundreds of thousands of people that don't know how Salem is?" Ruby asked. "Raven did say Ozpin was the King of Vale and he founded and had the schools build, the Hunters formed with it, and he just put the relics underneath them with the students there."

Now that Sienna was thinking about it did seem off. He'd put powerful relics of literal gods in the school for kids without them ever going to know about it. Hell, why put the vaults in the schools that are in the capital city of each Kingdom, that just puts even more people who aren't going to know anything right into the line of fire.

"A proxy war." Sienna said.

"What?"

"He put the relics into the schools and had them build in each Kingdom's capital because Salem would have to attack the Kingdom or the Kingdom's defenders creating a proxy war without them knowing what's going on or why it's happening. They just fight back as the attacks come and just assume it's acts of violence or a Grimm invasion that just happens."

"Yeah exactly like that! I-I don't like saying this but..." Ruby squirmed. "It kinda seems like he's been using people like shields."

"What about Qrow?" Nora asked. "He works for Ozpin, he's busy talking with him and Lionheart right now."

"Raven worked for Ozpin, y-yeah she's a bandit but why did she leave when knowing Salem is a threat to the world?"

Sienna stopped. "You think she left because she figured out all this about Ozpin?"

"Yeah, my Uncle probably doesn't realize any of this!"

Ozpin is here and I don't think we can just talk to your Uncle without him finding out about it."

"Hey aren't we just about to head to a house given to us by the headmaster of the school who's loyal to Ozpin?" Nora pointed out.

"Okay, yeah," Ruby looked around the school not sure what she was looking for but looking regardless. "We're serious far behind when we thought we'd get here, we should start look for Khan's Claws but now I don't think we should really be telling them anything else."

"I guess we can't catch a break can we?"Sienna sighed. "I guess my Claws and your three pals are the only asset we have left, " Sienna stretched. " We've already told Qrow about Khan's Claws and we don't want Ozpin to ask us about what our plan is. We should probably go down there now, it'll get late by the time we reach the lower levels and that's the perfect time to find the right people."

Nora groaned. "We just got here can't we at least take a twenty-minute break at the house?"

"Nora, we are far behind Yang by now." Ren mentioned. "She could arrive any day and we don't even know what the White Fang is doing here."

"Ugh, can't we wait just one more day to-"

"Your Godchild needs a doctor to be born." Ren said.

"Let's go everybody!" Nora zipped away at Ruby speeds.

Sienna stared. "...She's not going to be a Godmother."

"Good luck telling her that."

* * *

"Man these streets look a little cramped." Nora said stopping to let everyone else catch up, well Sienna really, Ruby was fast and Ren learned to keep up her one the years.

"The city is built into the cliffs of the mountains, with the exception of the very top, there isn't much space around." Sienna explained. "The less expensive it gets and the more ne'er-do-wells willing to sell information for... thirty Lein. Well we're off to a good start."

"I'm sorry!"

Sienna sighed, back in Vale they knew who their enemy was and a decent idea what they were doing. Now they had to start from scratch with no help yet, Ruby's pals they were suppose to meet weren't there.

"We should look for a small gang they're information is more shotty but we can't afford any big time information brokers."

"Whoa!" Ruby said, startling some passers-by. "You mean talk to some crime guys?" She hissed, "Why would we do that!?"

"...You're kidding me," Sienna sighed. "Ruby, what did you think I meant when I said we needed to _buy_ information?"

"I thought you meant, like old news papers!" She cried.

"Ruby back in Vale your sister went off and to a 'friend' that to quote _knows everything going on in Vale,_ let me tell you, she went to the shadiest part of town and talked to an information broker in a gang."

"We can't get help from a gang that's illegal!"

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Nothing we're about to do or have done in the past fights at ist the Fang had been legal, we need to stop some terrible people and to do that we have to talk to terrible people. If everybody knew where Khan's Calws and the Fang is they wouldn't exist."

"Well... we found them before! Let's just look around maybe we can find them?"

"You think they're just going to conveniently come flying out of nowhere?"

A nearby window smashed as a figure was sent flying through it to slump at the groups feet. The Faunus groaned and looked up at him for a moment, before he collapsed with a grunt and lay still.

On him was the Fang insignia.

"That does not count."

* * *

Seinna peered into the window and saw what looked like a boar tusked Faunus holding a knife against a Fang trooper's throat.

"Why did need you paint?" He demanded.

"I-I don't I swear! Corsac just sent us out to these guys, we just needed the paint!"

He forces the knife hard against his throat.

"You could've gotten it at the store, keep talking or you're getting a new smile."

"Okay! Look we need a certain type of paints for armor and someone who would make it a specific way for us! Someone who wouldn't ask too many questions!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes! Yes, I swear that's everything Corsac told- urk!"

The blade flicked across his throat and the Fang grunt was dropped to the floor. Sienna looked to the insignia on his back.

A paw baring its claws.

"Wait here." Sienna handed Ruby back her cloak back then walked through the door.

They all reacted to the bell ringing and shifted their guns at her.

"Is this really how you're going to greet me?"

"High leader Kahn?" The interrogator approached her. "You're here... you're actually here!"

"Really so surprising?"

"We all thought you were dead."

"H-Hi! I'm Ruby Rose." His weapon snapped back up and to the broken window, Ruby ducked down and Ren dragged Nora away.

"Guns down." Sienna ordered. "They're with me."

"More humans... Okay that's fine the one was good but what's a few more?" He muttered.

Police sirens rang out in the distance. "I'm Edward Ma'am," The interrogator said. "All of you follow me."

* * *

The door to Ozpin's room opened and Oscar watched as the Qrow chugged the remaining liquor in the bottle and tossed it into the trash can.

"Man that hit the spot, thanks Oz you're a lifesaver."

 _"Should you really be feeding his addiction?"_

Ozpin sighed internally. _"Its either I do it or he does, Qrow will always get drunk. At least this way we can talk beforehand."_

"Qrow, we need to talk about Khan's Claws."

Qrow looked annoyed. "Yeah, using them to get the Spring Maiden is a shit idea. No amount of booze you get me will change that."

Ozpin sighed. "I doubt Leo could get any sort of commitment from the council, resources maybe but not Huntsmen. We're undermanned Qrow."

"We can help them deal with the Fang is just as import. We shouldn't get those four more involved in the fight against Salem. Ruby maybe, but not the other three."

"You sound rather defensive for someone you barely know. Did one of your drunken nights land you in her bed?"

 _"Man that would be nice, she's pretty hot."_

 _"Oscar I heard that."_

 _"Eep!"_

 _"Why did he have to be a hormonal fifteen-year-old?"_ Ozpin groaned the moment he caught a good look at the girls Oscar had immediately gone silent with thought.

Thought's Ozpin wished he'd never seen, Oscar's legal age is over two thousand now.

"I met her husband Oz," Qrow said defensively. "I trust Ruby's judgment of character and Jaune's word."

Ozpin hummed. "Did you happen to meet Jaune Arc during your time away?"

"No."

 _"A lie."_

 _"How can you tell?"_

 _"I've been dealing with people for centuries and I can personally attest to expect signs of lying such as lack of eye contact, etc. Besides I know Qrow hadn't met Mr. Arc before and his time presumed dead is the only point can believe they could have met."_

"You know Sienna Khan through Mr. Arc but not anything else that has happened in the world?"

"Well, I didn't exactly asked him what was going on."

 _"See Oscar?"_

"When did you and Mr. Arc cross paths?"

"Uh... at some point."

Ozpin sighed and dropped the line of inquiry, for now, he'd learn more if- _when Qrow was drunk. "The Fang and these Khan's Claws have been starting shoot outs with each other in the streets, mainly the lower levels. The negatively from Beacon and Argus has left the police with limited manpower to properly deal with either of them."_

"Wouldn't the council be concerned about fire fights in the streets?" Qrow wondered.

"They are, Leo has told me about a raid to be conducted by the Mistral police sometime today to eliminate a Fang cell. Now if we have Khan's claws on our side with Haven resources behind it. Then striking back and making significant headway against the White Fang and even take back the spring maiden from Raven."

"Not every Hunter is owned by the Council Oz, I got some people I know in the city. I can compile a list later and look for them tomorrow."

"Why not Hunters with Khan's Claws?"

"They're terrorist Oz."

"I thought your niece said they broke off and formed into something better? Was that naivety or is Ruby now a Terrorist sympathizer."

"Ozpin, come on." Qrow groaned.

"Okay, we need a force to use Qrow. If these Hunters are as good as you think I'll trust your judgment, find them and we'll get the Spring Maiden."

* * *

Edward led them through an array of back alleys until they reached a warehouse.

He knocked on the side door and a slit opened."Password."

"There isn't one."

The door opened and the boar tusked Faunus wave them to follow.

Inside had to be at least several dozen Faunus, some were sharpening blades, others loading magazines, talking, sleeping on mats, or moving small crates of dust and ammunition.

"This is what we've got High leader."

"Where do your weapons and ammo come from?"

"Mostly we grave rob what we can and buy what we can't with the stuff we don't need."

"How do you even have a seller?" Sienna knew the city was right u der the Council's eye and selling weapons off to a war inside the city wasn't just going to be missed.

"He's a Faunus and has sympathy for us, but still wants to turn a profit. We lucked out with him and he even sold us this warehouse."

Sienna glared. "You shouldn't be putting too much trust into third party like this."

"We have few resources and a larger enemy, everyone we had within the traitor's ranks is dead." Edward yawned. "Were undermanned as it is, we have potential targets from the word around town. They may be larger than us but Lien helps us find out where they are and where they go to buy."

"How do you guys even earn Lien?"

Edward eyed Ruby then gave Sienna a questioning look, she nodded and gestured back to her.

"Mostly with grave robbing the dead, disrupting dealing the traitors have. There is also a occasion dust shops that gain us a hefty price."

"Your stealing dust, people need that."

"What do you know human?" Edward snarled. "We have a war to fight and it's expensive. We need Lien, dust prices have gone up these days since Mistral cut off trade to Atlas."

"We won't be stealing any more dust Edward."

"What..? High leader we need the Lein to-"

"You said on occasion so living without is possible, we will not be stealing any more dust," Sienna stated. "That is an order."

"...Yes, ma'am." He sighed.

"We'll find a better source of income. Now, do you have a doctor? Preferably one that knows anything about delivering a baby."

* * *

As Edward led Sienna away Ruby couldn't help but smile.

They found Kahn's Claws a lot faster then she thought, they weren't huge but mentioned they had a supply of weapons, knew where the White Fang was, loyal to Sienna. They still didn't know just how big the White Fang was or had any idea on what they were doing, yeah they had no money but when Yang and Blake got here they could fix that!

 _"Things are finally looking up for us!"_

* * *

 _"Guard the door, and don't give me a chair or anything I could fall asleep."_ He thought.

It was important to watch the entrance into the Warehouse but standing there for hours until shift change would always get hard on the legs.

His ears twitched, it was hard to hear but there were heavy footsteps outside.

 _"Were the teams supposed to come back this early?"_

"Prepare to breach."

 _"Prepare to what?"_


	77. Chapter 77

**I forgot to ask this last chapter, but what did everyone think of my conclusion for Jaune and Blake?**

 **Was it alright, was it unclear, was it cheezy, what could've been improved about it?**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Commissioner?" Pyrrha asked as she stepped into the office.

Jade motioned for her to take a seat.

"Nikos," She began as Pyrrha sat down. "I need you to lay off and take a break, catch some Zs."

"Why? I should be here where I can help, you've said the station is understaffed and no one is-"

A folder was picked up and slapped down onto the talk silencing Pyrrha.

"One of my detectives, Barnaby, got in contact with the electronics company that sold the cameras. I got in touch with the owner who has been extremely cooperative in the investigation, I have been told directly that the man is compiling everything he's got on what he sold to them. Which was apparently more than just the cameras." Jade smiled. "We're gonna have names pretty soon which means people to grab and interrogate and accounts full of funds to freeze."

Pyrrha's eyes shined, it was the best thing to grace her ears all week. They wouldn't be running around looking for rumors like they were before and soon the White Fang could finally be dealing with without there needing to be a massive war in the city.

"But that still doesn't explain why you want me to leave." Pyrrha said

"Look, you've been an extra pair of hands we need, but you getting some sleep in is important. When we find the perps they aren't gonna come quietly. We're undermanned as it is, the army is too busy training for our Atlas situation, and I fear you'll have to do most of the real fighting." Jade explained. "I want you in tip-top shape and no in anyway slugging around."

 _"That's... actually yes that makes sense."_ Pyrrha thought.

"I'll rest here at the station."

"Pyrrha-"

"I will only leave if there is an emergency no one else available, I promise."

Jade paused for a moment but sighed, it was probably the best she was gonna get. "Okay, just rest up we need you."

* * *

There was barely enough time to react.

Shots rang out, Edward shouting instructions as Sienna heard rapid footfalls on her left and right. The Claws retaliated but everyone has a moment of shock when several doorways broke opened and the White Fang poured in.

Many were hit before they could even draw weapons, the faster one threw down and made what cover they could and ducked behind anything around. Edward himself had grabbed Sienna by the arm and pulled her behind an upturned table.

Nora pulled out her hammer and Sienna's heart skipped a beat when it transformed into its grenade launcher form. Fortunately, Ren grabbed and pulled it and her down before she could fire high powered dust grenades in a warehouse full of dust.

The Fang grunts, however, lacked any one of discipline. Their attackers fired wildly and many of their shots almost hit the crates of what was clearly labeled as containing volatile substances.

"Of all the goddamn days." Edward groaned and returned fire with his pistol.

Boy was Sienna started wishing she had another rang option. Her dust daggers were great and varied for the occasion but they lacked distance and few in quantity when.

Ruby was using her superior speed to zip around and knock man after man on his ass or into the air.

Ren fired behind cover while keeping Nora from just charging into the mass of bullets. Ruby could dodge all of it fine but there was only so much the rest of them could.

"I thought this place was secure?" Sienna cried.

"We've been here for months and never had problems before!" Edward retorted.

Ruby just finished plowing through a squad when a massive whirlwind blew her back. She skitted into the floor and barely had enough time to jump to her feet and speed her way to cover before a fireball scorched the ground.

Sienna's eyes and ears narrowed at the sources. The Albain brothers lowered their weapons and served the battle, she didn't need to be a genius to tell they were in charge.

"Focus fire on the Albains!" Sienna ordered hoping the exposed two could be taken care of.

Unfortunately very few were actually able to carry out said order. The grunts around the two had the sense to surround and protect their leaders. Firing on anyone attempting to hit them.

"Carefully! Hit one of those crates of dust and you'll blow us sky high!" Corsac warned and the fools finally seemed to notice the deadly crates full of dust they were coming so close to hitting.

Fennec and Sienna's eyes met for the briefest moment. He turned to Corsac to say something but was interrupted by something. Sienna's and just about everyone with an extra pair of ears, attention was drawn by the massive amount police sirens heading their way.

When Edward finally heard the sound he cursed while he drew a makeshift grenade out from one of the crates and pulled the pin off and tossed the device, he grabbed Sienna by the arm as the blast blew Corsac and Fennec away.

"Scatter to your rally points!" He ordered. "We'll regroup later!"

Nora, seeing that restraint was now off, used her grenades to blast open a hole in the wall. Edward directed himself and Sienna out of it along with Ren. Ruby trailed quickly behind the four. All of them rushed out and leaped onto the roof with dozens of Khan's Claws scattering in small groups either on the roofs or running through alleyways. Just in time, as the police began surrounding the warehouse. They were interrupted by the White Fang running out and soon engaging them.

Sienna looked away and began running after Edward, jumping from rooftops until they'd gotten a fair distance away and boar Faunus climbed down a fire escape and opened a window. Everyone climbed in and the window slammed shut.

Sienna let out a sigh of relief as all but Ruby, of course, caught their breath.

"What just happen?" Nora asked between pants.

"The White Fang just took away all the _fucking_ time we spent building that stockpile," Edward said angrily. "God damn them!" His fist collided with the wall caving the plaster in.

 _"That's one way to say it."_ Sienna thought.

They had an army, weapons, supplies, targets to hit, a doctor and just like that everything was lost. Hopefully, the blast or the police would take care of the Albain brothers.

"Edward get me a headcount," Sienna ordered. "I need to know how many we lost."

"Yes, lady Khan." He pulled out his scroll and began typing.

"We need someone to take the survivors, this place isn't big enough and is still fairly close to the crime scene," Ren said. "We have to go somewhere far."

"I think I know," Ruby said. "Somewhere they'd never think to look for them."

* * *

"I am not drunk enough for this." Qrow groaned as Ruby, Sienna and a tusk Faunus named Edward stood before him and Ozpin. "Okay, so you guys want to bring a hundred Faunus-"

"About sixty Branwen," said Edward. "That's far from a hundred."

"Okay first off just Qrow, second off that's still above the maximum occupancy for this house and still makes it a fire hazard." Qrow sighed. "Do you guys have anywhere to move them? We can't just keep a bunch of terrorists the cops are after in this house."

"We don't have any Lien and most of our dust and equipment was lost when we evacuation the warehouse," Edward explained. "We can look but no promises are made."

"Perhaps we can have the school fund you?" Bloody Ozpin spoke up. "If we're on the same side then I can see a sort of hidden support being used to keep your heads above the water."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Edwards asked suspiciously.

Qrow groaned internally, he had been around Ozpin to know the wizard was not one to give up an opportunity. _"Them getting more involved with Salem is not what's going to happen."_ He thought sternly.

"Leave it and ignore him," Sienna, thank the brothers, said to her subordinate. "The offer is nice but I'm sure we can handle this on our own." She directed to Oz.

"No, you clearly can't," Qrow said as he turned his back and took off a brown pouch off his side and poured the contents onto the coffee table. Coins slid out and bounced around and to a stop and Qrow picked out a hand full from the pile and turned to present it to Sienna. "This should cover everything."

She picked off a coin and inspected it with a careful eye. "Is... Is this gold? Why do you have gold coins?"

"From my vacation to fantasy land, just take it." Qrow literally dumping it into her hands. "If you need anything Sienna I still got plenty of silver in case you need it."

"This is great, uh... thank you Qrow all of this could easily cover our campaign if sold to the right people."

"Just don't spend it all in one place and remember to find somewhere to put all those guys," Qrow said. "I don't want a bounty on my head for harboring terrorists."

* * *

Ozpin watched as Qrow collected the coins back into his pouch. What struck him the most wasn't the fact that Qrow just had coins instead of the standard world currency. It was the look of them. He knew the symbols from a particular one from a brief glance he managed to pay it before Qrow tucked them all away.

Ozpin needed to take a better look, with Qrow dodging his questions it would preferably be done in a discreet manner.

* * *

"All of our paint!" Fennec cried. "I got a good deal and artist for that and now all that Lien is down the drain!"

Corsac placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm brother, calm. We can find replacements and we will get what is needed. The delay will slow our main plan in Argus but relations haven't gotten any better between Atlas and Mistral. Time is on our side."

"That may very well be the case, but I'd rather if Sienna and her miscreants would just die already!"

"They have nowhere to go and cannot possibly reorganization fast enough, the loss of equipment will hinder the remaining fighter's ability to stand against us and we didn't even need to spend too much blood for this victory." Fennec reasoned.

"True but morale is still low and a crushing blow by us would've carried it," Corsac argued. "We lost a prime opportunity and many of our fighters thanks to police intervention. Speaking of the authorities, the APD is still looking into our operations and has found where the cameras came from."

"Soon they won't be a problem, our remaining armor is being put to good use and the commissioner will be out of our hair along with a larger wedge between the two kingdoms," Corsac assured. "We should be looking back into the replacements."

Fennec sighed angrily but allowed himself to finally relax. "Yes, we should."


	78. Chapter 78

**Does anyone still make new year resolutions?**

 **How many even keep them?**

 **Questions I always ask every new year's day, mostly because I'm up at night waiting for the ball to drop with only writing a bit of this being what kept me awake at that point.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Hey," Qrow said and the shop keeper looked up from sharpening his knife. "I'm looking for Shiro Wan he's a regular here."

"Yeah, he's dead."

"What?! W-When?"

"About two weeks ago, I walk by the Huntsman mission board on my way to work every morning."

 _"Huh... I probably should've gone there first... Actually, I could have just went to Leo, they all have licenses and Leo has does process some requests."_

"Okay well sorry to bother you." Qrow sighed as he exited the shop.

Shiro and him were close... brothers he hoped the man didn't leave any family depending on him. He could fix that maybe.

"Wait." Qrow looked and patted around his belt. "Where's my bag?"

* * *

 _"I think taking Qrow's money without permission is called a dick move."_

Ozpin ignored the little voice in his soon to be head. Qrow hadn't come back for it by now so he was free to investigate in private. Or as private as it could be with sixty armed Faunus going about the place. He would have to talk to Mrs. Arc late, they needed the spring maiden back and the vault secured. For now however.

This platinum coin was the same one he gave to Qrow. Or not this Qrow and someone who merely looked liked Qrow and his mind just made it that way.

Contrary to common belief, the human mind does not store images and information like a computer does. Memories could be altered with extreme stress, anger, or drugs. Recalling how a person looked especially since Ozpin had merged with brothers knows how many of people's worth of memories from the last two thousand years. This coin _looked_ like the one he gave to someone who _looked_ like Qrow and his brain was just deteriorated from all the souls he's merged with. There was probably somewhere deep in the wilderness that didn't use Lien and still had coins a currency.

Raven's semblance failure still needed explaining.

 _"Qrow..."_ Oscar said.

 _"Oscar?"_

 _"Qrow was there..."_

It seemed like Oscar had finally begun integrating with Ozpin's mind or maybe he was already and just now trying making sense of what he'd been seeing.

 _"How was he there?"_

The coin went back into the pouch. _"I think it's about time me and Mrs. Arc, or is it still Khan, had a proper talk."_

 _"Salem."_ Oscar whispered.

* * *

"How long have you been pregnant?" Lara asked.

"Maybe seven months or more, I don't know when it happened."

Sienna felt relief at the bombardment of questions from when she first learned her pregnancy to any history of complications her family had during pregnancy. Someone had survived the loss of the warehouse and the had real medical training.

Lara never actually delivered a baby before but Sienna learned to take what she could get and don't complain.

"What have you been eating in the past seven months? Any alcohol or caffeine products?"

"I haven't eaten much and fast fruits for the past few weeks. I don't think Atlas fed me anything edible."

She nodded and took notes in her scroll. "I think you could use some vitamin supplements, make sure to get some protein in your diet and stay out of anything physically demanding. That means letting us take care of missions lady Khan."

"Excuse me?" Sienna turned to see Ozpin, walking cane and all, behind her. "I was hoping I could speak with you, preferably alone." He gestured at the dozens or so around the basement.

"Fine."

The boy, or maybe it was more accurate to say, man, led her up the stairs and into his room.

"You are aware that Faunus have enhanced hearing and can still eavesdrop on us?"

"Well yes, but I like the idea of privacy." He poured a mug from the coffee maker he stored in his room.

No one was going to happy about that later.

"You wished to speak with me about...?"

"The Mistral council sees the White Fang for the threat that it is, but they see Atlas as the more pressing matter. They've poured too many resources away from the city and have left themselves vulnerable."

That was suspicious, even if they had Atlas to contend with they would just leave the White Fang running around doing whatever the hell they wanted.

"Why _isn't_ the council doing anything?" Sienna asked.

"The White Fang hasn't done much to credit itself as a major threat aside from the occasion dust shop attack, which I believe will have been the cause of your group, the White Fang, for the most part, looked like it was more interested in fighting itself and shooting up gang holds in the lower levels. Why invest much in a problem that's content with solving itself?"

"I guess." Thinking about it sort of made sense

"As much of threat the White Fang is they aren't the only one. Raven told you about the maiden's and vaults. Right now there is the spring maiden in our reach but we lack the manpower to take her back."

Sienna's eyes widened. "You want my help with the Branwen tribe?"

That tribe is _the_ most successful group of bandits in Anima with the firepower to back it up. Raven Branwen was a seasoned huntress, they had about sixty and recovering with the Fang right on their ass and back up from Menagerie still unconfirmed.

"I have more important things to deal with than throwing people at bandits and a magical girl. This wasn't what we can here for and frankly, I don't want to piss off the lady who's keeping us safe."

Ozpin didn't immediately call her out or argue. He was silent for a good moment, easily a full minute. Sienna let him, recognizing it as a deep train of thought.

"We both need help," He stated. "Showing the real threat the White Fang pose could help, in a way, with getting the council's pardon for you. I'm certain Leo would be happy to help."

"How exactly would a pardon help me?"

"It could get you in a hospital." He offered.

"I'll think about that, right now I can't waste any more time. The longer I wait the longer time _my_ enemy has to capitalize on my position."

"Of course don't let me take too much of your time."

* * *

He hit her right on the most sensitive spot.

Having someone with medical training was great and more than an improvement from before, but having an experienced doctor in a medical environment would be better.

The fact that he was able to figure out how much she wanted that so quickly was just astonishing.

None the less she didn't need anything else from him, Qrow saw to her finances and attacking Raven Branwen?

No way.

Not in a million years and not even with an army at her back. Sienna was not going to risk something that crazy and with literal magic supposedly involved, truely magic or not she wasn't jumping to find out, attacking that tribe looked too suicidal. Not to mention she could be watching right now. Who would truly know?

* * *

"So they're buying something from a gang later tonight?" Ruby asked and Edward sighed.

"I'd rather be discussing this with lady Khan."

"We'll tell her later," Ruby assured. "So do you know what they're getting?" She asked.

"No, we just caught word down the grapevine that they're buying something and it was from a rival gang so they would keep things straight with us. Less competition for them and we paid them for Intel."

"So people know where they buy stuff and when but not really where the White Fang is at?" Nora asked before stuffing her face with a five stack of pancakes.

"Yes, although I suspect it's less on them not knowing and more on our fight being a source of income for them. Protection fees have gone through the roof for people who were afraid of us breaking into their shop."

"Okay, so you guys just find a place they do business and kick their butts? Should you be doing more to stop them?" Ruby asked.

"I had teams out looking for any sign of their presence but it's slower going then paying off a gang for Intel. Especially when it's usually us attacking a rival gang. Suffice to say we're doing the best with what we've got."

"So where is this place again?"

"One thing at a time I need to see our dealer for more weapons and ammo... and to find a way to smuggle it up here." He groaned.

The warehouse was the best thing to ever happen. Now they had a house in the upper levels and he doubted skipping through alleyways would help them move equipment. Sure it was the last place, anyone would think to look for them but it still didn't suck to be here and casually send a team out to get the groceries.

 _"At least Lara can help lady Khan with her baby."_ Edward thought.

* * *

The whetstone slid effortlessly along the length of the blade, Salem had maintained it for years. Sharpening Jaune's blade was almost a routine at this point, always checking for any signs of damage. Two thousand years and it wouldn't fall apart now.

Qrow was sin Mistral and told Leo where the spring Maiden was, which oddly enough was with his sister. The maiden wasn't as important as getting Qrow away from Ozpin but it did offer an opportunity for knowledge.

The relic of knowledge to be specific.

With the lantern in hand finding Jaune would be a question away. Cinder almost complained but getting the actual Maiden was no longer a priority and hurting his sister would not be well for rebuilding their relationship. Qrow and the relic we're all that mattered, no matter what she was going to them back.

Damn anyone who got in the way.


	79. Chapter 79

**This took some thinking, trying to get Weiss and Sun moving through the story in a way that keeps them along with the main plot while developing in their own way took me a while.**

 **Still unsure about this through.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Yeah, my tail connects to my tail bone." Sun wiggled it around.

Winter hummed. "Well, I could have sworn it was a prop that vibrates, furries do enjoy wearing them these days."

"I wouldn't mind if it did," Weiss said and Winter shot her a look of disdain. "I mean it looks nice regardless, not that _I_ would ever use something like that."

Weiss had to groan at how relieved Winter looked and how she immediately went sexual with her statement.

"Hey look!" Sun pointed towards the windshield of the airship.

"Wow." Said Weiss, as their airship passed into a cluster of floating islands.

"Pretty cool huh?" Sun nudged her side.

"I've read about it and seen pictures but neither does the sight any justice."

"Yeah there's plenty of gravity dust in the ground and it got active enough to lift it off the ground."

"It's a perfect place to hide as well," Winter said cautiously. "Take us slow and radio the rest to keep their eye peeled."

"Oh come on, this way is supposed to be safe right?" Sun said ignoring the look Winter was giving him. "Headmaster Lionheart said this was the safest route to take, we'll be fine."

"I do not share your childish optimism."

Weiss stowed her scroll angrily, Ruby still failed to answer yet again. She had four small cargo ships carrying dust to Haven, getting Ironwood to agree and her father somewhat approving of Sun finally got them out of Atlas. Winter coming along was non-negotiable, in that Winter wasn't taking no for an answer. They had been sorning through the sky for a while now but Ruby still wasn't picking up. Ruby was sure to be at Haven when they arrived. Or at least almost there, she really couldn't tell. Weiss had tried calling but it seemed like Ruby was either out of range of the tower or most likely forgot to check her scroll.

"So Sun how difficult is it to sit with that tail constantly getting in the way?" Winter asked.

Weiss would try again but she needed to address something here and now and shouldn't put it off.

"Sun come on we need to talk." She gestured and flipped the hatch on the cargo hold open.

"Weiss," Winter said sternly. "This is hardly the time and that is hardly the place to engage in _carnal_ activities."

"W-What?!" Weiss could feel her cheeks heating up. "Winter no! Sun and I are _not_ going to-" Weiss stopped as she saw the tiniest curve at the edges of her sister's mouth.

Wiess groaned.

"Oh come now Weiss, I'm allowed to tease at last once." Her grin vanished as she turned to Sun. "Don't try anything boy."

He waved innocently. "Wasn't planning on it, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss dragged Sun into the cargo hold and slammed the hatched closed.

* * *

"So what's up?" Sun asked.

"Why are you being so passive?"

"What do you mean?"

Weiss wanted to groan. "You just sit there and take anything, even back in Atlas yesterday. Whitley kept making jabs at you, the way my mother acted, Winter has been looking as if she's expecting fleas to jump off you since the moment you met."

Sun waited for more, but it was becoming increasingly clear there wasn't. "Is that it?"

Weiss stiffened. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a dumb monkey?"

"No." Her head rose. "You're not."

"Do you think I like your mom?"

"No!"

"Do you think I am a Furry?"

"NO!"

"Then what's the big issue if they think or act that way?"

"I… but…" Weiss sighed. "They're my family."

"I know, but so what if Whitley says something rude? The kid has zero power over me, your dad does though. If I threw one back or made a scene in general, your dad would've had me in deep shit then and there, as he did you back at the charity thing. Your dad has the final say for whether or not we get to leave. What _is_ Whitley gonna do? Make another overused comment? Is Winter going to give me another pointless look I'm used to?"

Weiss sneered. "They shouldn't be overused and you shouldn't be used to it."

"It sucks that she doesn't like me but in spite of what wacky questions Winter asks me. I'm not gonna let it bother me." He declared. "Your brother's actions also don't and can't change us, the way your father thinks and looks and says about us does. I _could_ have but didn't _want_ to because it wasn't the right call. Now he seems to like me."

He saw her wince. "Winter probably thinks of you less because my father likes you."

"Is your sister's disapproval gonna change overnight?"

Weiss shook her head. "No…"

"Then I'll just have to prove myself to her."

"You shouldn't _have_ to Sun."

"No, but it doesn't _bother_ me in any way. So don't worry about it, Weiss."

She sighed and Sun placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're home free, that's what should matter right now."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We're going to be in Mistral soon, with both our teams finally being hunters."

"Yeah! Things are looking up for us."

There was a muffled sound of metal tearing filling the cargo hold and a moment later the hatch opened.

"Weiss up here now!" Winter ordered.

* * *

Roland Arc leaned back into his chair smiling. The bounties on Jaune and Sienna were officially taken, it by no means meant they were outta the woods yet. Atlas had by far the largest one but not the only one out there. Progress was progress however and a promise was a promise, the Atlas council was now in secret talks with Mistral. Roland doubted they accomplish anything but he'd gotten what he was after and that's all that matters.

Juniper was busy trying to figure out where Jaune and his baby momma went, Roland already called in every favor he had and still couldn't find anything.

Roland's scroll buzzed, he picks it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ugh finally!"

"Who's this?"

"Dad it's Jaune!"

"What?" Roland almost jumped out of his chair. "Jaune! Where have you been?" Roland checked the caller ID. "Why aren't you calling with your scroll?"

"I'm on a boat from Menagerie, it's heading to the city of Mistral and my scroll kinda broke a while back."

"Menagerie...?"

"Dad looks the White Fang are planning something for Mistral and I have a small army coming with me from Menagerie. We're heading to the city of Mistral there now to try and stop them and I need you to get the council to let us into the kingdom."

"What...?" Roland was taken back by it. "Jaune... let me get this straight you want me to ask the council to allow an army of Faunus into the Kingdom to fight a group of _Faunus_ terrorists?"

Jaune had been gone for months and now he was just showing up out of the blue from _Menagerie_ of all places looking to get an army form there into Mistral to do battle the White Fang. They have been rowdy lately but that was mostly with street gangs and each other.

"We need to get into Mistral," Jaune begged. "We know the White Fang is planning something, we don't know what but we have a good idea on who's leading them. Sienna is there, she's already fighting them. Dad, please."

Roland sighed. "Who's in charge of this army your bringing?"

There was a brief moment of the scroll being passed on and another, much older voice, took over.

"Hello, I am Ghira Belladonna chieftain of Menagerie."

"Weren't you the previous leader of the White Fang?" Roland asked. "Back when they were protestors?"

"Yes, I was."

"Now you're leading an army out to fight them for one of the previous kingdoms that historically don't like your people."

"Indeed I am."

 _"Sounds like the set up for a joke."_ Roland thought.

"Okay, so tell exactly what's going on and what you want me to do."

* * *

Weiss climbed into the cockpit with Sun close behind, there was a harpoon wedged into the cockpit floor. The shattered window curving on to the left of the cockpit appeared to be the entry point.

"What's going on!?" Weiss cried out to Winter.

"Sky pirates!"

"Sky what?!"

"Pirates with airships, now use your fire dust and melt the line!" The older Schnee ordered.

Weiss rushed over to the steel line and burned it off, outside was what looked like five Mistral style airships but with armor on the hull, the sails removed with a large harpoon gun in its place and propellers replaced with four Bullhead engines.

There was a blast and the cargo ship to their rear lost its engine and went down with one of the pirate vessels chased after it.

"We just lost Condor-two, they've got major firepower!" The pilot cried.

"What do we have, nothing? Active the guns and fire back!" Winter ordered and the pilot pressed a few buttons and the turrets on their airship whirled to life as well as their remaining ships in the convoy.

The combined shots forced the pirate vessels back until they answered it with a barrage of rockets destroying another of their airships.

"Damn it!" Winter cried sending a glyph out to summon a large Nevermore which imminently sent one of the pirate crafts spiraling out of control.

A thud rammed into the rear of their ship. "We're hooked!"

"Why are they firing harpoons?" Weiss cried.

"They want some of the cargo intact kid!" The pilot replied. "Probably aimed for one of the engines like they did with Condor-two!" Their ship slowed as it was dragged back and another thud connected to the rear. "Someone's gotta cut those lines if we take out those ships before the wrecks could drag us down or cause damage!"

"I'm on it!" Weiss jumped back into the cargo hold and opened the rear doors, one of the harpoons was dangerously close to the left engine, almost enough to damage it.

The lines were too far from Weiss for her to properly cut but the crafts flew just behind them and they were carrying crates of volatile dust. Weiss released the straps holding one of the crates and rushed over to the intercom.

"Fly the ship higher!"

"What?"

"Fly it higher, I have an idea!"

There was a moment of silence and Weiss worried he wasn't going to do anything, thankfully the ship began climbing and quickly. Weiss moved quickly and shoved the crate out off the ramp. It fell in a downwards arc that just barely went between the two hostile airships. Weiss was quick to summon a group of glyphs and sent fireballs at the Crate, most missed their marks but one connected with the crate. A beautiful yet deadly blast shattered the frontal hulls of both crafts. The right harpoon gun came loose, the left gun, however, stayed fixed onto the deck of the craft and Weiss heard the horrible screeching of metal tearing as the harpoon tore through the engine.

* * *

"Crap we lost one of our engines!"

Sun paled at their pilot's words, he wasn't an expert on airships but he was sure you needed engines to remain flying.

"Boy in your seat now!" The elder Schnee cried out and rushed over to the hatch in time to pull Weiss out. "Everyone strap in!" She ordered.

Sun wasn't arguing and rushed over to buckle himself in as Winter dragged her sister over to do the same. Weiss, however, had a different idea and pulled away the moment Winter let her go. Winter cried after her as Weiss rushed to the front and held Myrtenaster out in front of her and began summoning black glyphs in front of their plummeting ship. Sun jumped put of his seat and rushed over to help Winter pull Weiss back, both of them grabbed Weiss and the glyphs flickered and died.

"Stop!" Weiss cried. "I can slow use down stop!"

Winter pulled the rapier away and threw it to the floor. "Weiss get into your seat!"

Sun joined Winter grabbing the other arm and pulled Weiss back. Before either of them could take Weiss back to the seats the piolet screamed for them to brace and the ship crashed into the ground throwing the three out of the front window.

* * *

Qrow took a swung of his flask.

They were all dead.

One or two he'd get but all of them dead? The Hunters bounty board was full of missions terminated, with four to a month since the Huntsman or Huntress left on the mission. Terminated was just a way to say killed in action without stating it. Leo had set up all these missions and Qrow knew why. With the sudden loss of current and future Hunters with a sudden spike in Grimm Leo needed to move fast with limited resources, the rest of the council holding onto their Hunters he needed to hire locally. But the spike and losses made missions more dangerous and with fewer being able to go on the deadly missions. The pay was good and the people were cocky and Leo was probably panicking, reacting fast and leading to slopy leveled missions. Qrow didn't blame him honestly, with everything going on properly scaling the missions was the last thing on his mind.

"I wish Osma was here," Qrow muttered, leaning into the wooden bench. "He'd probably say something cliche but helpful." The flask was emptied down his throat and he stood.

He'd needed to tell Oz.

* * *

Weiss woke with a pained groan as her aura repaired the damage, looking around they had apparently landed in a small clearing of the Anima forest. Her widened to see Winter laying several feet ahead of her unmoving and Sun... well bones were meant to stay inside a person's body. His aura flared around the injury but couldn't fix it without the bone being reset. Winter was closer so Weiss quickly checked her pulse and fortunately found it. Onto Sun she found his shin had clearly broken and was the bone jutting out but without and actual medical professional she dare not try anything.

 _"This was supposed to be an easy trip."_ Weiss thought.

Engines hummed through the air as an airship came landing near their crash. Weiss looked for Myrtenaster but couldn't find it anywhere and instead tried adopting the "fake being dead" approach. The airship's engines hummed until they turned off and the doors of the craft opened to reveal a man in a dusty outfit and in a... White fang uniform?

"We're taking the dust, that was the deal." the pirate said.

The White Fang trooper stopped and look towards his companion. "I haven't forgotten our deal human, we give you intel and the firepower to take on an Atlan air convoy and we get to keep any Atlan armor on board."

"And we get everything else, just wanted to make sure we're clear." His companions cleared off the ship just as Sun woke up.

Weiss wanted to stop him as he tried to move and his hand instinctively shot to his leg and a scream tore from his mouth. Weiss couldn't blame him but the sky pirates and the Fang member immediately looked over and marched over to them. The first thing the pirate did was flip Sun on his front, aggravating his leg.

"Shut him up." The man order with one of his companions delivering a rifle butt to the back of Sun's head silencing him.

The White Fang member made a beeline to Weiss who shut her eyes, but she clearly saw she was awake because she hoisted Weiss up by the collar.

"Well, well what do I have here?" She said with venom. "The guys in Atlas said a shipment of some kinda was planning to cut through dangerous territory but nothing about you being on it." Her eye shifted to Winter and grin somehow got wider.

"Hey, you said we'd get anything that wasn't armor." The pirate said greedily.

"Talk to my superiors we'd gladly pay for her."

"Your gonna pay more than the Schnee's will?" He asks as his companions made a show of readying their weapons.

"I think we'll _do_ whatever it takes to-"

A shot rang out from the tree line behind Weiss and the Fang trooper dropped her as a shot connected with the grunt's mask. The next few seconds were encompassed by chaos as the pirates tried to figure out just where in the forest the shooting come from. More were dropped as they tried to run but as they too were killed quickly. Weiss looked behind her and into the tree line as a few figures came out rifles rased. They carefully moved over to where Weiss was laying. Weiss stayed to the ground hoping they were here to help. Her hopes were dashed as two men stopped just feet away and looked down at her greedily.

"What do ya think Vernal?" One of them asked.

The Vernal walked closer and smiled. "I think we just hit the jackpot."

The last thing Weiss saw was the girl's boot coming down.

* * *

 _"Is Ozpin asleep?"_ Oscar throught as he laid in bed.

Always when it was time for bed Ozpin would go quiet after a while, although it was unclear if he was or even could fall asleep without Oscar.

 _"Does he even need sleep?"_ He wondered.

Oscar didn't know what to think about that, in fact, he didn't know what to think about a lot of things nowadays.

 _"Who is Osma? Is he a past Ozpin? Why is Qrow there with him? Is that Salem the same Salem I'm supposed to deal with? Is that the two thousand years ago? What about that fourth person Jaune?"_

Oscar kinda wanted Qrow to get drunk if he was gonna start talking about it. But getting drunk makes it hard to speak, didn't it? There was this Jaune person he could ask that is if he ever found them. He wanted an answer to anything but it didn't seem like Ozpin would be any help either because of how confused he was about the whole thing.

"Maybe the memories," Oscar whispered. "They're kind of mind now, maybe I can look back on them." Ozpin's or maybe it was Osma's were getting more and more clear.

Oscar closed his eyes and dug deep into his, or their, head trying to recall anything about the past.

"Qrow... Jaune... Salem..."


	80. Chapter 80

**I've been playing a lot of Death Stranding lately, its a game by** **Hideo Kojima and I highly recommend you check it out if you haven't already.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"They better have what was advertised," Fennec muttered.

"Our brothers in Argus have already received the shipment for dealing with Jade and it was exactly what we paid for, they wouldn't lie and risk our ire now." Corsac assured.

It didn't do much to calm Fennec.

Nothing was going right for them, all their armor still needed replacing, the paint and someone able to use it correctly was still needed. Neither of them was stupid enough to solely rely on the gamble with the sky pirates. Nobody knew for sure what was on board those ships. Everything else was ready, they just needed armor and the gang wasn't offering a cheap price, hopefull Khan's claws would play there part.

"It's time Fennec."

"Yes, let's hope this plays out as planned for once." Corsac took his hand off his ear and approached the entrance.

* * *

"Why aren't they here yet?" Ruby asked.

"They're already here," Edward spoke through the earpiece. "Just saw Corsac and Fennec head in the back of the warehouse, they've got about a dozen guys and to are staying at the door with one of the gangsters."

"The back?"

"They're being discreet, now there are two wearing red hoods what have the tip extending out like a snout. Corsac has a foxtail and Fennec has fox ears just keep your eyes on the front in case either of them tries to flee, we need to take at least one of them."

"Are they tough?" Nora asked.

"If alone they're not, try to isolate one of them then we take em."

Ruby adjusted the black cloak around her as she observed the front entrance of the warehouse through her scope. She was perched above an opposing building keeping watch. She wanted her old cloak back but bright red made her easy to find and she needed the element of surprise. Honestly Ruby was certain Sienna wanted to mess with her over the boat.

Ren and Nora were being kept behind, Nora, because the warehouses on the lower levels weren't structured to handle her and setting off explosions in the old place, wasn't ideal. Ren because someone needed to keep Nora company and direct her grenades. Sienna was back at the house because of her late pregnancy. Leaving Edward to lead them, which was probably for the best seeing how he knew who they were dealing with better than the rest of them.

"Okay, we're moving in!"

* * *

The human pulled the lid off the crate. "Alright, here it is, satisfied?"

Corsac peered into the crate and hummed. "It will suit our needs quite well."

"Great to hear, now pay up."

Corsac glanced around at the windows, the doors and finally dozen or so gangsters looking for something, found it or not his scroll was out and he began typing.

"Hey, its time to pay up. Where's the dough."

"Paying won't be necessary," Corsac finished typing on his scroll before stowing it. "Your services are no longer required after tonight."

The collection of gangsters all tensed, most raised their weapons.

"What the fuck are you talking about-"

He was interrupted when entrances all around them crashed opened and Corsac hit the floor as objects were lobbed in. The objects exploded with a blinding flash and a deafening roar.

* * *

Edward rushed into the warehouse just after the flashbangs went off. There were far fewer gang members then he thought would be here but the less the merrier in his mind. They quickly dispatched of the gangsters and oddly enough the Fang troopers all fled behind the small crates they were trying to buy. Seemingly unphased by the grenades and those with Faunus ears looked to be plucking something out of their pair. Edward shouted out to hold fire after the gangsters were taken out, although it would arguably have been better killing the Albain brothers wouldn't really be ideal as they still needed to figure out what the White Fang was doing.

Edward approached Corssac who rose from his position on the ground and pulled... earplugs out from his ears?

"Hello, Edward."

He leveled his rifle. "Surprised to see me?"

Corsac gave a vicious smile. "Not particularly."

"Edward!" Rose shouted so loud it was almost deafening. "Four vans just showed up and they're pouring out more White Fang!"

* * *

"You want us to _what_?" Councilor Elliot asked.

Roland winced at the tone. "Just talk to the man, I really think he's trying to help."

"A boat full of armed Faunus is coming to the city Roland, we have enough to deal with in Atlas, you do remember how we're in talks with them now?"

"I am aware Elliot," Roland sighed, it was easier with Atlas because they were desperate to talk. "The White Fang is a problem-"

"We know that Roland, the situation is being dealt with by the police. They have assured me that the situation will soon be under control."

"And if it's not?" Roland asked. "I've read the papers and seen the news, dust shops being robbed, gun battles going off, gangs flooding the fight with arms and equipment. If they want to help I don't see the reason not to let them in, it's dealing with a problem without having to do it your self and hey you can even take time out from talking with Atlas, this is a perfect excuse to-"

"Roland, what is this about?"

"What?"

"Getting us to talk with atlas made sense from you what with the bounty they had on your son and his wife, don't act as if you don't know, it came down as soon as we confirmed to speak with them privately. It wasn't hard to piece together, so what are _you_ gaining from being this persistent."

He grimaced, it was that obvious huh.

"Roland I'd like an answer sometime today."

"Sienna Khan is in the city."

"... Pardon?"

"Sienna Khan, my son's wife," He added. "She's in the city and that's why this schism is happening, she's currently battling two other for control of the White Fang. A Corsac and Fennec Albain."

"Ghira Belladonna is bringing in her reinforcement isn't he?"

"Yeah, I was also hoping her actions could get her a... pardon." Roland looked towards the councilman hopefully who returned his with a more confused one.

"Ghira Belladonna was ousted by Sienna Khan who in turned made his organization into terrorists." Elliot recounted. "Why in the world would he have even a modest interest in helping her?"

"Sienna has turned over a new leaf."

Elliot deadpanned.

"She married my son, married a human."

"...I'll admit you've peaked my intrigued Roland and having an excuse from speaking with Atlas sounds well... I'll speak with chieftain Ghira."

Roland gave a sigh of relief. "Well, you definitely seem quick to jump on that excuse."

"Lionheart is doing the same thing, being the headmaster he's quite busy with internal matters to an empty school and needs to be excused from any and all distractions."

"Wow," Roland didn't know Leonardo could be a stick in the mud. "About Sienna...?"

"That is a far more complicated matter I'd rather not get into without informing the rest of the council, which I will."

 _"Well better than nothing."_

* * *

Everything went wrong really fast.

Ruby did not need to be a genius to figure that out.

Corsac and his men grabbed the crates and began rushing out of the warehouse at the moment. The White Fang has dozens pouring out of their vans to halt Edward and him and his men were now outnumbered. Ren and Nora were on the clear opposite side of the Warehouse and needed time to get here, so it fell to Ruby. Thinking fast and going off Edward's description of how Fennec looked took a shot at the hooded Faunus with what she hoped was fox ears. Her shot connected with his shin, thankfully his aura prevented any major damage. As the man fell over, bringing the opened top crate he was helping to carry down with him spilling the contents.

In response, almost everyone armed and ready fired where the muzzle flash came from causing Ruby to throw off her cloak and speed away. They barely managed to keep up but unfortunately Ruby needed to flee to the far end of a roof to escape the hellfire of bullets.

"Geronimo!" Ruby caught a glimpse of Nora jumping down to crash into and scattered the distracted horde.

Ren leaped down to join her, more like keep her from doing anything too flashy, and Edward finally pressed into the scene with disciplined fire.

Having most of their goal already loaded the Vans began to pull away and Ruby tried to stop them by shooting out the tires on the leading vehicle but the rest swirled out of its way and fled. The crashed van's occupants poured out and fled out, Ruby wanted to pursue but Edward cried out.

"Forget them! Grab Fennec! Stop him!"

Ruby saw Fennec rush into an alleyway and sped after him, using her semblance to scale the top of a nearby building and land just in front of him. A quick shot from Cresent Rose knocked the pistol out of his hand.

"Fennec," Edward said rounding the corner. "It's good to see you again traitor."

When Fennec turned towards him Edwards smiled died.

"What the fuck...?"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Edward didn't answer and instead walked over and threw the hood off him.

"You're not Fennec."

* * *

Sienna leaned into the red armchair, she was used to staying behind and deploying teams out but she couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. They really banked on the idea that either Corsac or Fennec would be there. Hell, they didn't even know what exactly was being bought. For all, she knew it was a warehouse willed with guns or even dust.

"Here take this," Lara handed her a few vitamin pills and a cup of water. "Do you feel any different from yesterday? A week ago maybe?"

"I'm really feeling tired all of a sudden and kind of craving pickles right now."

"Stuff like that is normal, just keep me informed and don't be afraid to ask for anything."

Sienna nodded. "Is the baby going to be okay?"

"What?" Lara asked.

"How will my unwilling fasting followed by me gourmandizing food affect the baby?"

Lara took a moment before answering. "It will be fine lady Khan."

"Be honest with me."

Lara grimaced. "I actually can't say for certain, without proper equipment all I can do for now is infer with observations, sorry."

"It's... okay."

 _"By the gods, why didn't I figure it out sooner."_

How healthy would the baby be? Is this really the environment she'd be able to rase it in? What kind of childhood can she provide? What does she actually know about parenting? How will life be like without their father? Would it be better to run off to the Arcs and have them help? What about the White Fang, what would they do to the baby of the traitorous High Leader Sienna Khan?

Gods she could use a drink.

"Have you thought of any names?" Lara asked probably seeing Sienna's distress bubbling up.

"I'm not sure, it hasn't crossed my mind yet... maybe July or Jack."

"Those are nice."

"No, it's stupid and poorly thought out."

Lara sighed. "Good, I thought you were honestly serious."

Sienna chuckled, she'd probably have thought the same.

"We're back!"

Sienna turned to see Ruby, Edward, Ren, and Nora enter the living room. They had to come through the back and in small groups as to not attract attention, so it was the five of them for now.

"What happened?" Sienna asked, her amusement gone.

"Corsac was there but not Fennec, well a decoy of Fennec was there and we lost Corsac because of it."

"Damn, did you at least stopped the dealing?"

"No, in fact, they pretty much expected us to crash it and made off with all but one crate. It had this in it." Edward sat on the couch and tossed a helmet on the table.

Sienna eyed it suspiciously. "That looks from Atlas but it's too... bulky."

"Yeah, the crate was filled with armor like it, probably like that for all the crates."

"Growing their arsenal?"

"Maybe, the helmet does have any of the optics from what is shamelessly trying to imitate. But remember the bar you found us in?" Sienna nodded. "They were trying to buy paint, white paint in quantity with a smaller about of blue, yellow, and red."

"The common color Atlas paints its armor in and the common colors of their rank trims."

"Exactly, but the why part we still don't know. The police showed up before we could search much."

"Ask your grapevine for any information about more dealings and see if they can find anything Atlas related. Money is no object right now."

"I'll see what I can do." Edward left to see the appropriate people while Sienna rubbed her chin.

 _"They knew we're coming but only used one decoy?"_

* * *

Fennec's grin couldn't get wider, stretching his facial muscles to the brink. He had no idea how they managed to get a house in the upper levels of the cliff but Fennec had to admit Sienna had chosen her new base well.

They wouldn't have suspected Khan's Claws here of all places much less the police.

"Except now we know."


	81. Chapter 81

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Weiss woke to a feeling, as if something was being attached to her very soul, her eyes cracked opened and soon met the red eyes of an elder version of Yang who was sitting next to the bed holding her hand.

"Mh, finally awake I see."

Memories of the crash flooded her mind and Weiss pulled away from the pale woman's and scurried back in the bed.

"S-Stay back!"

"Calm girl, if hurting you was my intention you'd wake up in a cage, not a tent." She said emotionless.

Weiss processed this before asking. "Why were you holding my hand?"

"Semblance related, your sister and boyfriend are okay, but his shin wasn't properly set in when my men dragged him back to camp."

"Is he okay!?" Weiss cried.

"Yes, I just said that," She replied irritated. "The bone was pushed back in and his aura patched up the opening but aura does not replace lost blood, remove infections, nor does it make sure anythings set perfectly before healing. Best take him to a doctor when you get to the city of Mistral."

Calming down a bit, Weiss finally asked the nagging question in the back of her mind. "Who are you...?"

"Raven Branwen, mother of Yang Xiao Long and your Guardian Angel of Death." It was uncanny how little emotion was conveyed behind her eyes, it made Weiss wanted to leave their gaze.

"Where are we?"

"Northern Anima, this is my tribe and you are my unexpected _guest_." Raven sighed. "Staying safe in Atlas would've made my job so much easier." She muttered.

"Where is Winter and where is Sun?"

"Your sister is in a different tent and the boy is in a medical one, being looked after by my healers."

"Take me there," Weiss demanded then shrank when a glare was shot her way.

"He's fine, once they're able to stand I'll send the three of you to Mistral."

"Why?" It was better than being captive, they were bandits if the whole tribe thing was any indication but and they had two Schnees in a Kingdom that didn't like them, especially Weiss, and no way Atlas would be able to rescue them. "How did you know we were going to Mistral?"

"I didn't but it's currently where Ruby is and she needs her partner around to help now."

Weiss waited until it became clear that she wasn't getting any more of an explanation, whatever made Yang's mother feel responsible for her was a gift horse Weiss wasn't going to look in the mouth.

"Now, what's your favorite fairytale?"

* * *

"All of them?" Ozpin asked incredulously.

Qrow nodded. "All of them Oz, every Huntsman, Leo sent them out but none of them came back."

"Gods," Ozpin muttered.

Strangely enough, Leonardo never told him about him hiring locally to deal with the Grimm problem or that there were local Hunters to hire for that matter. Ozpin just assumed all these friends of Qrow were more retired or conspicuous men and women who hung around bars.

"All of them seems like too much even considering the circumstances." Ozpin wondered.

"Yeah," Qrow took a swing of his flask. "That's what we're stuck with, unfortunately."

Ozpin's scroll buzzed with Leo's contact on it.

"Hello?"

"Ozpin hello!" Leo's voice came through with enthusiasm. "I've managed to get a commitment, albeit small, from the council."

"Really now," He replied slowly. "That sounds wonderful."

"Yes, why don't we discuss it in more detail tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp?"

"Well that's wonderful, I'll be there."

"Ah, good... see you then."

As Leo hung up Ozpin couldn't help but wonder...

"What was that about?" Qrow asked interrupting his thought.

"It was Leo, he has gotten assistance from the council and would like me to come over to talk over details."

"Huh," Qrow smiled. "Well, that's fortunate."

"Too fortunate," Ozpin muttered. "He wants me to come tomorrow sometime after dusk."

"Why, that's a weird time to specify."

"Yes," He whispered. "It is..."

* * *

The Schnee heiress looked on incredulously "Why should I believe any of this?"

Raven found herself smiling.

 _"Questioning it instead of just accepting what she's told, she's at least smart."_ Raven thought.

One the other hand she was still sour that one of her charges had left the relative safety of Atlas and came out here. Especially when they decide to fly right through sky pirate territory, who the is hell is even stupid enough to do that?

 _"Weiss Schnee was apparently."_ Her smile vanished.

"You'll have to ask Ruby for more when you see her," Raven turned to Vernal. "Gather her companions, best they be on their way now." Vernal nodded and left.

"Why are you helping me?" The pampered princess finally asked.

"I am helping Yang, by making sure she remains happy, you make her happy so you've gained my protection. It's non-negotiable." She added.

The girl decided to hold her gaze for a moment before asking. "Are we getting horses and a wagon?"

"No, just a far fast way to travel."

* * *

Weiss stood there, Sun slung over her and Winter at her side.

All three of them had tattered clothes beyond hope of repair, Sun could stand and walk on his own but his leg clearly hadn't healed right and he needed to limp himself through the entire camp just to get behind Yang's mother's tent.

"Is this... safe?" Winter looked at the swirling red vortex before them.

It definitely had a menacing look to it.

"It's perfectly safe I've used it many times and had many people walk through it."

"...I'm still not filled with confidence."

As Winter continued to bombarded Raven with questions on the safety of the portal Weiss began to lose herself in thought.

Maidens, magic, a queen of the Grimm, it was all crazy until she thought more about it. Dust was once seen as magic and semblances too, Faunus mythical creatures at one point and the concept of human flight preposterous to think about.

Until they explained it.

A powerful semblance that jumps from aura to aura?

Possible, every semblance was supposed to be completely unique yet the Schnee family broke that very rule. What's to say these Maidens weren't magic and the doors to their vaults just solely reacted to their specific semblance.

The story of the seasons?

Faunus was once believed to be animals that altered their shape into human forms.

A queen of the Grimm?

Hyper intelligent Grimm that's lived for thousands of years, Grimm can't really die of old age and get smarter as time goes along. Or maybe a semblance that allowed someone to control Grimm.

The entity Ozpin that's lived for thousands of years?

A semblance that allows a person's aura to latch onto someone else's.

Semblances could be anything whether it was the ability to summon your kills or teleport or the ability to teleport but you have to be looking at where you want to go. The possibilities and uniqueness of semblances were truly endless and can easily explain all of this. The magic and gods stuff was just primitive man being baffled by something it couldn't explain.

It's not magic, it just didn't get properly explained.

"Just go through the damn portal!" Raven yelled tearing Weiss away from her thoughts.

"Not until you do," Winter stated and Raven groaned.

"Raven!" The girl with the black eye came crashing onto the scene.

"What is it Vernal?"

"Salem found us."

"Shit."

In a blur of motion, Raven shoved the three into the red vortex.

* * *

Cinder stood in surrounded by dozens of bandits, Emerald and Mercury stood to her flanks but it was unneeded. The occupants of the tribe were surprisingly keen on not antagonizing the maiden in the middle of their camp. Soon Raven parted the tent flap wearing a Grimm mask of all things.

"All of you pack your thinks and break down camp," She commanded. "I will deal with our guests."

"I afraid its too late to run away and hide," Cinder said. "You know my master's reach and escaping will only prolong her getting it."

Raven hummed in response. "I saw this coming the moment I let a maiden into my camp, and seeing how you came in quite tamp I expect you here to talk and not fight."

"Well deduced Raven," Cinder gave her a light clap. "My master seeks the relic and only the relic however, not the maiden." Amber eyes shifted to the girl at Raven's side.

"Is that..?"

"The spring maiden? Yes, and Vernal quite adept."

"I won't doubt it," Having years to master her powers this Vernal would be quite the combatant. "If Vernal here opens the vault at Haven then Salem is willing to leave you, your tribe, not to mention Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long alone."

At the mention of the two girls Raven allowed her hand to touch her blade's hilt, Cinder had struck something.

"That's right, with the relic out of the vault and if you keep those kids from ever becoming a problem we're willing to forgive all past actions and leave your family alone."

Raven was silent for a moment before asking. "You say this as if walking into Haven will be a simple task?"

"It will, Leonardo Lionheart is loyal to Salem now." Cinder was amused at how Raven stiffened.

She could just picture the woman's mind now, her niece is in Mistral with Lionheart watching her every move and relaying it back. The man could easily invite them into the school and they, never suspecting any foul play, walk straight into an ambush.

"I guess there isn't much of a choice to make now is there?" Raven more stated than asked.

Cinder smiled at her realism. "Good, now with Leo keeping Ozpin away all we need to do is walk into the vault and I will take the relic."

"Ozpin is there already?" Raven asked.

"Yes, his resurrection was quite fast this time around."

"Then the deal has changed, I want to run my sword through his back." Cinder was rather taken back by how Raven hissed out the name _Ozpin_.

"You what...?"

"I. Want. To. Kill. Ozpin." She said slowly. "If he's alive then Ruby and Yang will become a problem from his machinations. I want to personally remove him from them, at the business end of my sword."

Cinder looked at her incredulously.

"You have Leo under you thrall, so have him lure Ozpin in tomorrow night then we'll ambush and kill him."

"...If those kids get involved what then?"

"You can smack them around, but no permit damage or you'll be answering to me personally."

Cinder smiled. "Now this is a deal I can get behind." She approached Raven and held out her hand.

Raven only eyed it. "Just get everything ready."

* * *

When Weiss staggered with through the portal with Sun draped over her, she expected a Ruby to immediately tackle her like a missile, she expected a Yang to crush her between her arms and chest, she expected a Blake... to say hi. She nor Sun and Winter expected a house filled with the White Fang. Faster than Weiss could ever see Winter had unsheathed her saber and summoned a few glyphs around them.

The collection of Faunus reacted similarly, raising their guns.

"You know I kind of like the bandit camp better." Sun said.

Weiss let go of him and let him stand on his own. She couldn't help but agree with him, Raven said she was sending them to Ruby and she was all too eager to believe that. But why give them to the White Fang like this?

Weiss let go of Sun and pulled Myrtenaster out, preparing to summon glyphs of her own.

"Weiss?"

Until a familiar voice came from behind her and she turned to meet Ruby's silver eyes, she was sitting at a table with Ren, Nora, and Sienna Khan. The oddly cloakless girl scrapped her chair across the ground and shouted her name. Faster then the eye could catch Ruby had gripped her in a breathtaking tight hug.

"You made it!"

"Weapons down no shooting!" Sienna cried. "Anybody hears us and we're all screwed."

Slowly and reluctantly the collection of Faunus all complied but it was clear to Weiss they still hostile.

"Weiss!" Winter cried. "What is going on? Why is your teammate in league with terrorists?"

With that last bit, the general animosity in the room grew. Why did Winter have to come along?

"Winter please lower your sword, I can explain-"

"Weiss let her go we are not staying here!"

"Winter-"

"Weiss, now!"

"What the hell is all that racket about?" A scruffy-looking man climbed down the stairs and pause at the bottom to stare at Winter. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Qrow?" The older Schnee wavered. "Why are you in a den of filthy terrorist!?"

One of them made to raise their gun but another stopped her and nodded to Sienna who nodded back.

"I asked you first Ice Queen." The Qrow shot back

There wasn't a Yang or Blake anywhere and Weiss could only hope that was because they were out getting fish. Fleeting thoughts aside, this situation wasn't turning out well. If they Weiss left with her sister they'd be out in a city that, probably, still didn't like anything Atlas related. Sienna got her people to calm down a bit and Weiss needed to do the same with Winter. Ruby was pushed off with a disgruntled noise and Weiss carefully sheathed Myrtenaster and placed a hand on Winter's sword arm.

"Let's just calm down, I can explain- _we_ can explain."

Winter tore Weiss's hand from her arm and pulled her back behind herself.

"Weiss we are _not_ staying here and that is final."

"Winter-"

" _No_ ," Her gaze found Weiss's eyes and stared deeply. "This is insanity and you can in no way justify your friend and her uncle being in the same building as the White Fang as if nothing is wrong! We are leaving now and-"

Winter jerked forward and fell into Weiss, who almost collapsed to the ground at the sudden weight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby scolded.

"What?" Said Qrow holstering his weapon to his back. "She clearly wasn't going to cooperate and we can just have her leave here and babble about where we are." The man pulled Winter out of Weiss's grasp and into his arms bridal style.

"Ruby, Redhead, Pink strain, Ice princess, the boy with the monkey tail, Oz, Sienna upstairs now." He ordered. "Let's let things down here cool down a bit and have a house meeting."

* * *

"Salem won't enjoy hearing about your plan." Hazel said plainly.

"It won't matter once we have the relic and Qrow." Cinder argued.

"Your planning skills do have me worried since Vale tore itself apart."

Cinder's eye twitched at that.

"Raven wants to be the one to kill Ozpin." Hazel stiffened at the mention of that name. "Follow along and I just might save him for you."

He let out a grunt but argued no further.

 _"Good, I will have what is mine and nothing is going to change that."_

* * *

"Wait so Raven sent you guys here?" Qrow asked adjusting Winter's unconscious form comfortably on the bed."

Weiss nodded. "Yes, she made it out to be her 'job' or something."

"What the heck is up with her all of a sudden?" He muttered.

"She also told me about things like magic, and maidens, and relics hidden in vaults at each of the schools."

Ozpin perked up at that. "Did she happen to mention anything else?"

"Yes, something about Ozpin being a thousand years old being that steals people's bodies and a queen of the Grimm."

 _"What the hell are you doing Ray?"_ Qrow thought.

"What are you talking about Weiss?" Sun asked.

Ozpin looked at him. "Raven never...?"

Weiss shook her head.

"Then it's best if you leave kid," Qrow butted in. "This is a private thing."

Sun and Weiss shared a look before and Weiss gave a small nod, Sun shrugged and left.

"Okay, so where is she right now?"

"I heard her say northern Anima but specifically I couldn't say," Weiss replied. "We were shot down by sky pirates and picked up by her tribe, Sun's leg didn't heal right and probably needs a doctor."

"We'll see to getting him to a proper hospital later," Ozpin promised. "Until then we do have some news about the expedition to retake the spring maiden." Almost everyone looked a little uninterested, to say the least. "Leonardo has gotten a commitment from the council and we can very well make moves to retake her."

"Good for you," Sienna said while glaring at Weiss. "We're still too busy with the White Fang to help."

"Isn't the White Fang back out there?" Weiss asked and Sienna's glare intensified.

"Just because they're Faunus doesn't make them terrorists _Schnee_." Sienna hissed with her ears narrowing down to a hostile look.

"W-What!? That is not what I meant and you know it, _Faunus_!" Weiss hissed back.

The two glared heavily at one another and it looked as if violence would break out until Nora stepped up between the two.

"Okay, let's just calm down for a moment. Sienna," The tiger raised a brow to the ginger. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"One of the primary enslavers of my people is right before me and you don't expect to raise any of my ire for her family?"

"I thought you said it was great she was coming when Ruby told us about it."

"It's called sarcasm," Sienna snarked. "I had hoped they weren't coming but now it seems I have to contend with _two_ of _them_."

"You told your men to stand down." Ren said.

"If they didn't and broadcasted where we are to the whole block, we'd lose the only other place we could find to live in and a decent home to house a baby in. A necessary evil is all this is."

"So Weiss..." Ruby squirmed to change the topic. "Why were you flying again?"

"I was trying to get here and back to RWBY, I convinced my father that giving dust to Haven would help heal the wound to the company... I had opened during the Vytal Festival. We took a short cut through a place Headmaster Lionheart said was safe but then we're shot down by sky pirates."

"Leonardo gave you a short cut that turned out was dangerous..."

"H _e never told me about any dust shipments."_ Ozpin didn't like where this was going.

"Well, now we just need to find out how we're supposed to keep Winter Schnee from telling everyone where we're at," Sienna said. "I'm just going to assume killing her isn't an option?"

Ozpin ignored the conversation brewing around him.

 _"Leo has gone against specific instructions I left him with... he set up missions for local Hunters and now they're all dead... he never told me about supplies being sent between kingdoms... they flew into dangerous territory on his word that it'd was safe... the three boys of that team SSSN was nowhere to be found... and he just happens to gain a commitment from the rest of the council..."_

"Mrs. Arc?"

Amber eyes met his. "Hm...?"

"I need to borrow a few of your warriors."

"You're not taking them on some magical lady hunt."

"I wasn't planning to," Ozpin said. "I need them to watch me when I good to meet with Leo tomorrow night at Haven."

"Why?"

"I think he _may_ be a traitor to Salem."

* * *

Jaune stared out from the bow of the ship, towards the small but clustered docks.

It somehow had enough space to dock their ship at and they were cleared to do so, but nobody would be allowed to leave.

Jaune lifted the vase in his hands and checked the bouquet.

"Hey, Blake do you think the Hibiscus look wilted."

"You've kept them alive for almost three months now!" She cried back. "I'm sure they'll stay alive for a couple of hours. Or however long we remain on boat arrest!"

Jaune sighed, it was so long since he'd seen Sienna and he wanted to surprise her with something nice.

 _"I hope she knows what a Hibiscus means, otherwise I might look dumb not showing up with roses."_


	82. Chapter 82

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Lady Khan I think-"

"You are going with Qrow, Edward." Sienna interrupted. "We don't have any leads on Corsac and Fennec yet and the man who gave us this place could be panning to hand us over to them." Sienna didn't tell everyone about Salem and magic bits but with Lionheart being a Faunus it wasn't too hard to stretch the truth in that direction, even she needed to justify her orders. "You're going and that's final."

Edward begrudgingly accepted her order. It wasn't hard to see why they just got their leader back and then lost their base, some of their people and failed a mission all in such a short time span. Now they were being asked to head off against the first Faunus headmaster and councilman. Leonardo Lionheart was a major victory for the Faunus even if the man ended up being more kitten than lion in the end.

Being forced to attack him would carry a certain reluctance.

"What about the Schnee girl?"

Sienna internally groaned. "Just... Just don't start anything."

"Yes, ma'am."

As if his begrudging tone wasn't obvious before.

Sienna couldn't blame him, not one but two Schnees were in the same building and it became far smaller with the human's presence.

A tightness in her 'lady parts' had her groaning in pain, Sienna had a bit of cramping earlier but it had to take a back seat for her planning with Ozpin and making certain violence didn't erupt at the presence of the Schnee sisters, Lara might know what was going on. A sudden shift in her bowels, however, had her running to the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Oz?"

"Yes Qrow, I don't want to jump to conclusions but I can't root out any possibilities, I just want you to wait in _case_ we're ambushed if anything does happen I'm certain Mrs. Arc's men will be sufficient to aid us."

"I should be heading in there with you..."

"Ruby will be fine," Ozpin assured before asking. "How is Winter?"

"Gagged and tied up in the basement, her sister isn't happy about it but we can't have her running out and blabbering out where we are."

Ozpin sighed, they'd probably need an executive order from James to get her to keep quiet. He could give him a call at the CCT, _if_ possible.

"Well, I gotta take that Sun kid to get his leg looked at, I'll be right back."

As Qrow exited the room Ozpin sighed and hoped if there was any amount of mercy left in either of the brothers then he'd be completely wrong about Leo.

* * *

"Hello, there seems to be a new edition this time around." Leo eyed Weiss Schnee.

 _"Everything seems fine."_ Oscar said.

 _"Yes, it does..."_

"You said the council was giving you support, that seems marginally different from there interests before," Ozpin said. "I assume their help is minuscule and had a price?"

"Um, yes you could say that... why did you bring them here?" He asked, his weapon being at the ready didn't go unnoticed. "I don't think we should be boring them with politics."

"They can stay, I believed it best to have everyone present when discussing our plan to-"

A loud thunk landed on the floor behind him and various gasps of surprise had Ozpin turning around to find an arrow in the ground. It glowed briefly before erupting into a violent explosion.

Ozpin painfully slid along the floor and once he stopped wasted no time pulling out his scroll, a boot came down crushing his hand and scroll and a rough hand pulled him in the air by the neck.

"Hello, _Ozpin_."

"R-Raven." He choked out.

There wasn't even a moment to panic before his back hit a wall. Her face was in his, her bright red eyes burning, teeth bared in a grin that bordered on psychotic as her grip tightened around his throat. At first, he'd thought she intended to snap his neck and be done with him again as spittle ran down his chin. Until her arm reared back and threw him to the floor.

"Vernal, make him suffer."

* * *

Ruby got to her feet just in time to see a girl in a red dress land a few yards away, the bow she had made her out to be the archer.

"W-Who are you?"

"Cinder," She said. "It would be best to stay down, little red, I gain nothing in hurting you."

Her hand shot up to block the rounds Ruby sent her way.

"Well, no one can say I didn't try."

"Your, not Adam but Haven isn't Beacon, he didn't get away with it and neither will you!" Ruby declared.

Cinder chuckled. "You have no idea who I am or what my capacities are. Adam was just my little pawn, a little puppet in my design to bring Vale to its knees."

"Adam attacked Beacon and let Grimm run loose so he could kill Jaune."

"Well, I tore that little city and the world apart, here they sit on the brink of war thanks to-"

"Ironwood arresting Jaune and Sienna and keeping Pyrrha out of the tournament was why everyone went nuts, he did all this."

Her smile vanished. "Okay yes that did happen... but I was the one who told the media and lit the flames with their marriage certificate."

"You mean they didn't just figure that out on their own?"

"Of course not," Cinder snarled. "I have brought the kingdoms to their knees... or rather I contributed heavily to their destruction!"

"It doesn't sound like it."

Cinder stared back at her and with the twitch of her eye the bow she was holding shattered and reformed into twin curved blades but before either of them could do anything a voice cried out.

"Dodge!"

Ruby turned and barely saw the fist before it collided with her face, she spun about as the force sent left her on her back.

"Why didn't you dodge!?"

"R-Raven?" Ruby staggered back to her feet. "Raven!" Her scythe came up just in time to catch the katana.

"You need to learn situational awareness, Ruby." Raven pressed in and shoved Ruby back. "Don't block your opponent is clearly stronger than you." She regarded Cinder for a moment. "Find someone else."

"What are you doing?! They're with Salem and we need help, stop!" Ruby leaped back from about blow.

Raven is stronger than her, more experience, finished her huntress training, lived as a bandit. There wasn't any chance in the world Ruby could defeat the older woman. Instead of fighting back the little reaper resorted to prancing about with her semblance just to avoid every swing sent her way. Nora and Ren were being attacked by some green-haired girl and Headmaster Lionheart fired down at them with... flaming rocks?

 _"How is that even possible?"_ She stopped to think. _"You can't light a rock on fire, is there something burning on top of it that I can't see? Wait, is that Mercury attacking Weiss!?"_ Ruby was ripped from her thoughts by the back of Raven's sword, the owner sighed heavily and placed her heel to Ruby's throat.

"Situational awareness Ruby," The girl beneath her heel choked. "Lacking it is seen as one of the primary factors in accidents attributed to human error, did Taiyang teach you nothing?"

Raven removed her foot and turned to leave Ruby gasping for air, noticing a back turned to herself Ruby shot up and swung scythe to no avail. Raven ducked under the anticipated strike and gave a kick in return.

"That's what situational awareness will give you, Ruby, now get up and actually fight."

* * *

Ozpin never gave him a call be he didn't need to, everyone present, okay the eared Faunus present heard a blast coming from the CCT.

 _"Leo really killed them all."_ Qrow thought as anger bubbled to his facial features.

"What are we standing around for?" Edward asked. "Let's move!"

Wasting no time Qrow and the troopers they brought rushed out from the tree line. Leonardo was going to pay for what he did and maybe they'd get lucky and take out some of Salem's people in the process. Whatever the result Leo's luck had run out and he wasn't getting any more people killed tonight.

From the eastern treeline a barrage of bullets came out, the three dozen or so Khan's Claws exposed as they were, began being cut down.

"What the fuck!?" Edward cried as the White Fang of all things came pouring out of the brush.

To the west yielded even more of them, for whatever reason the goddamn White Fang was here!

 _"Ah, shit their working for Salem!"_

Qrow spun Harbinger around to deflect as many rounds as he could and Edward fished out his scroll as they all fell back from the pincer.

* * *

Corsac smiled as the traitor forces fled, all of the hunters in training, the huntsman, and Edward himself are now far away from Sienna and easy targets.

Corsac stopped the nearest soldier. "Tell Fennec he will have nothing to fear from any of the hunters or Edward. Contact the reserves as well, the opportunity to eliminate Sienna and her human retinue has presented itself." She nodded and pulled out her communicator.

 _"Tonight couldn't get better."_

* * *

Hazel looked on from a doorway unsure of what was going on.

Cinder was right and they did bring reinforcements with them, but the White Fang was here for some reason and battling it out.

 _"This will garner the attention of the authorities fast."_ Hazel's eyes shifted to his goal, Qrow Branwen was doing his best to block as much incoming fire as possible for the Khan's Claws to retreated behind something, it was admirable at best.

He needed to capture Branwen for Cinder to finally get revenge against Ozpin.

Unlike the one he was denied at Beacon, Hazel would get what he wanted.

* * *

"Lara! Lara!" Sienna cried out

"Lady Khan?" She rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I feel like... oh gods is it happening!?"

"Alright you two help her upstairs now, the master bedroom had a big enough tub, move!" She rushed back to the kitchen and her voice dropped. "Heat up a knife too."

"What? Why would you need that?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

Sienna noticed that people really did exaggerate the pain felt when going into labor. It hurt but was more irritating to her lower body than anything. She was carried halfway up the stairs when her scroll began to ring, the carefully laid into the bathtub and Lara rushed and over to the sink to wash her hand.

"Okay, we don't have any pain relief but people have been doing this for thousands of years without it and I have science back medical knowledge to assist us- Okay can somebody answer that damn scroll?" The closest Faunus fished it off Sienna as Lara dried her hands.

Tossing the towel away Lara crouched down next to the tub and smile kindly. "Okay, his is your first time and its always the hardest, so just take a deep breath and relax, there's nothing you need to worry about-"

"Lady Khan, Edward's on the line and is requesting enforcement, the traitors have attacked him and Branwen at Haven, they're outnumbered and need reinforcements!" The one with the scroll cried.

 _"They were actually waiting for them there!?"_ Sienna thought.

"Go, all if you take as many as you can and get there fast!" She ordered.

 _"Adam had attacked Beacon and now the Albain brothers are attacking Haven. Hell, they were assembling here and are deep in Adam's thinking. I was so concerned about the baby I didn't even think to put any of that together and probably just wasted a perfectly good trap."_

"Lady Khan, please calm down, I'm certain everyone will be fine," Lara said assuredly. "They can hold out until help arrives, no need to concern yourself any further."

Sienna sighed, Lara was right. There wasn't anything she could do beyond sending help but they all knew how to fight and could take care if themselves.

"Okay, now what do I do?"

Lara climbed into the oversized bathtub and spread Sienna's legs apart setting them atop the rims. "Just relax, we're going to be here for some time."

"Hopefully without any more distractions." Lara muttered.

* * *

Fennec placed his scroll back into his pocket and smiled at the news. With fewer forces here and the ones his brother had shadowed away preoccupied at the school, Sienna just became a more vulnerable target than ever.

The door to the back opened and out flooded her traitorous claws flooded out.

 _"Ah, the first catch of the night."_

"Open fire."


	83. Chapter 83

**Okay, finally done, I hope this can meet up to expectations.**

 **Without further ado...**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Councilor Elliot had been working late dealing with the shipload of armed Faunus down at the docks when his secretary barged through the door with a grim expression. "Councilor Haven is under attack!"

"What?!" Elliot's chair fell behind him.

"Yes, White Fang is attacking it, a call just came in from the police and from the sounds of it, the situation doesn't boat well," He explained. "Both the White Fang is fighting with their opposition on the school grounds, there is even a Huntsman fighting for one of them."

"A _Huntsman_!?"

"Yes and they're attacking in one of the residential districts, the commissioner is asking for any way to differentiate the two at the school as well as any available Hunters to deal with both threats."

Elliot had made sure to tell local authorities about Khan's Claws but had never been told how to tell which was which. A very troubling task seeing how both sides wore the same uniforms and maybe just a small insignia difference. Having Sienna Khan helping them remove an internal threat would've been useful to keep the peace and allow Mistral to more freely deal with Atlas. Then there was a _Huntsman_ on the scene and all the council-owned ones were sent up north. No way of telling who the Hunter belonged to and no good way for them to tell who was on who's side. Sending the police wasn't a good call seeing how they diverted too many resources up north in case Atlas tried anything. They needed- actually they did have _one_ asset that could help.

"Tell the commissioner to get his airships in the air and down to the docks, sent his best to contain the situation at the homes, but prioritize the school!"

"Councilor?"

"Go!" He cried. "I have calls to make."

* * *

"What's happening!? What's going!?" Sienna cried out as Lara rushed back into the bathroom with a red hot kitchen knife.

"Nothing to worry about, everyone else has it under control," She grabbed Sienna's scroll and called Edward.

"Come one pick up, pick up." She muttered.

Sienna didn't believe her when she said everything was fine, but a sudden spike in pain tore her away from asking.

"I'm sorry but we need everyone here, just hang on." Sienna's cry of pain hurt Lara's ears. "Sienna's gone into labor, I have to go!"

* * *

Edward panted for breath as another traitor came hurtling at him like a bull, made a bit ironic by the bullhorns. Screaming at the top of her lung and swinging at him without any proper form. He quickly batting the woman to the ground. Edwards was already feeling his energy begin to flag.

The battle had been raging for what felt like half an hour now but which, in the swirl of melee, could've been less.

Their enemy's lack of discipline was both a saving grace in that they charged into a melee depriving them of the overwhelming firepower they could've brought to bear but damning in that they still had superior numbers and could easily just widdle them down.

Reinforcement wasn't coming, Lady Khan was under attack. The situation seemed even more hopeless with their huntsman being kept out of the fight by that large man. He wasn't with the White Fang and didn't bother Edward and his men but it still left them without a Huntsman.

The whole situation seemed like a pointless struggle against them until Edward spotted Corsac.

Fennec wasn't here, probably attacking Sienna, Corsac was partially in charge and killing him would go a long way in crippling the traitors.

They'd slowly begun building a center of an ever-increasing ring of bodies. The horde wasn't going to diminish anytime soon and they were too surrounded to retreat.

Edward pulled the sword he brought out from his kill and hefted it towards Corsac. "Forward! Take him down!"

Few were able to comply with his order but it seemed to have mustered enough as they broke through the ranks and towards Corsac. The fox himself saw what was happening and the closed fighting kept him from trying to blow any of them away.

However, as they broke out from the melee they also had abandoned their living cover. Gunfire tore through all of them, Edward included.

He face-planted to the stone ground.

* * *

Qrow watched as Edward, the poor dumb bastard, was cut down by a wave of bullets.

That fleeing glace he gave allowed Hazel to grapple him, fortunately for Qrow his bird form exists.

As Qrow flew he couldn't help but wonder why Hazel was even trying to take him. Ozpin was inside the CCT and killing Qrow then taking the immortal boy would have been much easier. In fact, as Qrow landed he asked.

"Why does Salem want me?" It was probably the only person he could expect a comprehensive response. "Why _now_ of all times?"

"I was never made to know she keeps that to herself," Hazel replied. "You can ask her once we get there."

"Not happening bub."

"For The White Fang!"

Someone, with a lack of self-preservation, decided to charge the man holding the massive sword that looked sharp enough to slice through skin, muscle, and bone. The Faunus quickly discovered this when Qrow severed the tendons of an arm. The faunus fell, gasping and screaming on the floor.

"Your surrounded Qrow, the children are outmatched and there isn't-" Hazel looked past him into the air.

Qrow cautiously followed his Gaze, there were five airships with MPD plastered on the sides.

* * *

"The Mistral police is here!" Someone cried over the radio.

 _"It was expected for them to come."_ Fennec thought.

"Keep them pinned at the front of the house for as long as you can."

"It's Mistrals counter-terrorist force!" They cried.

"As long as you can!" Fennec shouted back.

He was half tempted to use Inferno to just light the place on fire and be done with it, but no, he needed to personally be sure Sienna was dead, he wanted a body and he wanted to personally set it on fire.

"Press the attack!" Fennec ordered. "I want them dead within the hour!"

* * *

With each contraction came a pain that dominated Sienna's entire being. She was foolish to assume the irritation she felt, in the beginning, wasn't going to get worst. Seconds began to stretch into minutes. She couldn't hear any of the gunshots coming from below anymore, there was nothing else that mattered. When the pain passed it was only for a minute or so and she breathed in with closed eyes. The room might as well have been empty for almost all the awareness she had was gone.

"Come one just keep pushing!" Lara said from between her legs. "You can do it!"

 _"I'm trying!"_ Sienna wanted to reply but she had to find herself from the deepest parts of her own mind and drag it forward just to use her voice. Lara kept on encouraging her to push. With a grunt she did so and was told, one was enough. _"Please come out..."_ She felt the baby crowning through her for a moment and held her breath.

Her eyes cracked open a bit as Lara pushed a hand into her hot flesh, the woman paused and a look of horror crossed her face. Lara jumped from the bathtub and over to the sink and running the knife under the water for a moment she fell back into her position in the tub and remove her belt.

She offered it to Sienna. "Bite down on this!"

 _"Huh?"_

"There's no time, bite down and lower your aura!"

Sienna summited to Lara's judgment and sank her teeth into the leather.

 _"I held you warm in me long enough, it's time to come out and see the world."_ Sienna thought to herself.

The knife began to cut into her flesh all of her thoughts were finally overcome with pain.

* * *

"Hazel! What is happening out there?" Cinder cried into her earpiece.

The man calmly as ever explained. "The White Fang is here in force, they're battling Khan's claws and I'm still taking down Qrow... the Mistral police have also shown up."

"What...?" Cinder needed Qrow and the relic if she was to justify hurting his sister to take the maiden, Cinder wanted the power and Salem were specific on not 'driving a wedge' with Qrow by hurting Raven.

Cinder eyed Vernal who was knocking Ozpin around but avoiding killing blows.

"Are you going to finish him, Raven?"

Ruby Rose hit the ground as the woman replied. "I want to take my time."

"We have a tight schedule to keep now."

Raven sighed. "If I get you the stinking relic can I proceed without complaint."

Alone in the vault without anybody else to interfere?

That was a deal Cinder was willing to take.

"Leo open the vault! Emerald, Mercury, keep them busy I won't take long."

* * *

The whole fight pausing to acknowledge the Mistral airships as they shined their searchlights down onto Corsac and his men.

"This is the Mistral Police Department and the Menagerie Guard! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully!"

All this fighting it shouldn't be surprising that the authorities to show but this soon and a militia from Menagerie there too? Too many forces involved and too many bodies stacked against him.

 _"I can't take Qrow."_ Hazel assessed. _"But maybe Ozpin is still alive."_

* * *

Jaune and Blake both viewed the brief below silence from the led airship. The demand for a peaceful surrender didn't work and the Fang grunts began to fire up at them.

"Right there those guys!" Blake followed Jaune's finger to the surrounded Faunus in a uniform pretty similar to the typical White Fang one, besides the circle on their backs had a paw barring its claws, fortunately, they hadn't made any changes to that since Beacon.

"If we find Corsac and Fennec we'll take them together." Blake nodded to him as they landed.

Both Blake and Jaune had to note a certain hostility as the Menagerie Guards charged into the crowds, seeming to have little regard for taking prisoners.

Jaune pulled the replacement blade off his back and disembarked with Blake.

"Okay, let's take care of-"

"Jaune!" Both of Jaune and Blake jumped as Qrow appeared out of nowhere.

"What? Qrow!" Jaune replied in disbelief. "How... How are you here-"

"Not now!" He shoved a scroll into Jaune's chest. "You need to head to this house right now!"

"W-What...? Qrow I saw you-"

"Your wife is in danger, she could die!" Jaune felt his heart stop at those words, he was so close to being with her.

"Blake I-"

"Go!" The catgirl shoved Jaune back into the airship. "I'll be fine!"

"Qrow help Blake!" Jaune order as he rushed to the cockpit.

"So?"

"We need to find a Corsac and Fennec Albain."

* * *

Cinder stepped off the platform the gate on it the overly excessive gilded bars, that was here for some odd reason, lowered into the ground. Beyond it in the massive cavern was a large tree that has glowing orange flowers that grew, flakes off and died over and over again.

"So g _randiose Ozpin, as if any of this_ _extra effort was_ _necessary_ _."_

Cinder smiled as Vernal made for the door and followed. A symbol on the ground glowed bright, as well as the circle enclosed around it. Similar circles with symbols in them also glow leading up to the Relic chamber's door.

Raven, the fool, really allowed the maiden down here and with her back to Cinder no less.

 _"They said she's a cunning leader, that strong, and clever."_

Vernal hovers her fingertips close to the door.

" _It's a shame that they're-_ "

Cinder's thoughts were interrupted by a hand gripping her shoulder and electricity flowed out from Raven followed by a scream echoing into the cavern. Every muscle in Cinder's body cramped right before a red blade jabbed through her chest. Sparks flew off it as the shock ended.

"That's for Summer Rose."

* * *

Corsac's body slammed into the ground, Cyclone scattered to the side. He could've given Blake and Jaune a run for their money but Qrow was a seasoned hunter. Around them, the White Fang broke as the tide of Menagerie Guards poured into their ranks. It was more reluctance that made most flee but a few were surrendering, fighting humans or Faunus deemed traitors was easier than their brothers and sisters of Menaguire.

"Am-" Corsac grunted in pain. "I correct in assuming Yuma's demise?"

"Yes, his attack my home failed."

"He wasn't supposed to attack."

"But he _did_." Blake snarled and her ears flattened against her head.

"Okay, I gotta go." Qrow said and shock Blake momentarily when he transformed into a bird and made for the CCT.

 _"What a semblance."_ She thought before turning back to Corsac.

"You're under arrest-"

Before she could finish a member of the Menagerie Guard with a shotgun and blasted a hole into Corsac head.

Blake stared stunned for a moment, the Faunus in question pumped a shell into the chamber and moved on.

 _"There was no reason to do that why did...?"_

A quick look around revealed why few of the White Fang still fought on or ran, members of the Menagerie Guard were not being gentle with the prisoners or actively trying to take them. The Mistral police were intervening to keep them from severely wounding or killing anyone who gave up.

 _"How deep of a wound did the attack on Menagerie make!?"_

* * *

Raven yanked her Katana out from Cinder's back. She wasn't Salem and Raven wouldn't be stupid enough to think that fantasy could ever be possible. In a way, however, she had stabbed a maiden sized hole into her plans.

"Vernal move," She snapped. "Her lackeys are still left."

Raven opened a portal to Ruby and bolted inside with a battle going on outside the tower wasting time wasn't an option.

She wasn't prepared for what was on the other side. There was supposed to be a skirmish in the tower, a bunch of kids getting their collective asses kicked around. Maybe the battle outside would've spread inside, an all-out war Raven needed to sort out...

There wasn't supposed... there shouldn't be...

* * *

 _"This is bullshit."_ Qrow thought as Harbinger bounced off Hazel's arms.

Any other man would've got out of the way or used a shield, he just grunted and hurled Qrow to the ground, Ruby cried out her uncle's name and jumped into the fray but her attack was far too telegraphed for Hazel not to counter.

She was caught mid-swing and slammed into the nearby wall, the wood itself gave some and sagged inward as Hazel pulled away, leaving Ruby groaning in the rubble.

"Give it up Qrow." He said, yanking him up by the collar. "You have nothing that can beat me!"

Qrow tensed as Hazel reared his fist back, a flash of red slammed into him.

Raven snarled like an animal.

"Get."

Raven yanked off her trademark mask was off and a deep animosity had taken its place.

"The fuck."

Qrow gasped as fire danced off the edges of her eyes.

"AWAY MY BROTHER!"

"Whoa," Qrow had never seen his sister scream so hysterical before, One that he was glad to be aimed at Hazel and not him.

"Your-" Hazel staggered as he tried to get up. "You're the dust damn maiden?!"

Qrow saw the traditional fire pouring out from the edges of her eyes.

 _"Well, your fucked."_ Qrow thought as Raven _literally_ proceeded to tear into him.

* * *

"Right there!" Jaune cried.

"Yeah, I can tell from the dead bodies and police cars. You don't have to yell kid." The pilot replied, taking the airship low.

Jaune wasted no time and leaped out from the airship and onto the roof of a nearby house. Descending the blonde-haired knight approached the police barricade, all of them pinned in place by the White Fang. Jaune rushed behind one of the cars and the officer in charge made his way over to Jaune, covered by another with a ballistic riot shield.

"You are back up?" She asked.

"Sure, I need to get inside that house."

"Our orders are to contain the threat until reinforcements arrive and no offense but you don't seem like- Hey!" She cried out as Jaune rush out from the line of cars.

 _"I don't have time for this!"_

Bullets whizzed past him and pinged off his shield as they MPD officers tried to support him and the White Fang tried to stop him.

Jaune ignored the piles of bodies that littered the streets and ramming into the White Fang lines and began to swing his sword.

"Out of my way!"

His opposition didn't have any melee weapons and either tried to back away or swing their rifles at them.

The MPD took advantage of the chaos Jaune made and many with shields advanced followed by a wave behind them.

Jaune rushed into the besieged home and found it had all descended into a melee, one Khan's Claws was definitely losing. The three closest Claws were being overwhelmed by five Fang troopers, the skill difference was clear but the Claws all moved tired the bodies outside as well as inside showed it was numbers that had been winning out.

 _"Not anymore."_ He charged the five.

They didn't expect it. No one noticed him until he charged straight in and then left to assist one of the claws knocked on the ground, stabbing one in the side as he twisting the blade two remaining Fang grunts made to counter Jaune.

The man on the ground made to stand and it only took him as long as Jaune needed to disarm and kill one of the grunts.

The tide turned in this area and the last Fang grunt ran.

At that point, it wasn't even cowardice, just sense.

"Your Jaune Arc." One of them said.

"Where's Sienna?!" Jaune both yelled and asked.

"Upstairs in the bathroom, we need to finish this there and-"

"ARC!" One of the White Fang, a fox Faunus with a hood cried out.

Opposite from Jaune the remaining Kahn's Claws was killed and almost a dozen White Fang troopers stood ready to face off against Jaune and the five across from them.

"So you're the one who corrupted High leader Khan and turned most of the old fang away from us." He snarled like an animal.

"Are you Corsac or Fennec?" Jaune asked he knew the Albain brothers were foxes but forgot which had what Faunus part.

"Fennec human and your corruption will be cut out end today."

"AAAAHHH!"

"Sienna!?" Jaune recognized that scream anywhere.

He couldn't pinpoint with the gun battle still behind him but the eared fox looked towards the staircase. Up or down was a fifty-fifty shot Jaune had to take. Using the distraction the scream caused him and charged the contingent of enemies before him.

Fennec was the first to turn his head back and reacted with a fireball.

Flames flew past him and he engaged Fennec. Where his warriors were pretty much disgruntled Faunus the White Fang plucked off the streets and handed a weapon. Fennec clearly had years of experience to his name and had the instincts to dodge around Jaune's attacks.

 _"I do not have time for this!"_

Jaune dove for the man's leg and yanked him to the ground. It took all the strength he could possibly muster but the previous fighting managed weakened Corsac's Aura enough to barely allow Jaune dislocate the Faunus knee. Jaune left him crying out in pain and rushed towards the stairs. A Fang grunt came to intercept him with a saber, instead of blocking Jaune closed his shield and caught the blade, it scrapped against his Aura, Jaune's broad sword stopped the man's heart.

"Everyone freeze!" An officer shouted over the melee, the battle outside was either done or just wrapping up.

Jaune didn't stay to find out, as he made for the stairs.

 _"Please be okay."_

* * *

That Ruby wasn't conscious to see Raven fight was a small saving grace for this whole situation. Raven wasn't known for her mercy and had quite _literally_ ripped Hazel apart. Some amber skinned girl and a grey-haired guy took to a deer in the headlights approach. To be frank, everyone did, except Leo, he fled as soon as the carnage began. Once Raven had finished with Hazel her gaze shifted to them and their trace broke away as the two bolted for the door.

They weren't fast enough.

Qrow knew Raven had the maiden, but Raven _being_ the maiden and having a grasp of her powers made it no test of arms for who was going to win. Qrow never truly saw a proper maiden in action besides a few brief glimpses of Amber, and she hadn't properly gotten control of her powers.

Outside probably wouldn't have been better, the shooting had begun to die down, it seemed like the reinforcements had the intended effect.

After Raven had finished her massacre of the kids her gaze was turned to Qrow, albeit with more suspicion.

"Qrow..."

"Yeah?"

His sister walked towards him, her blade was sheathed with no regard for the blood still coating it.

"When we last meant, what happened?"

"Raven, your the-"

"ANSWER IT DAMN YOU!" Her scream tore echoed in the tower and eyes were set ablaze.

 _"Not the time to be pissing off her."_

"I recall asking about you getting hitched and then you played me by saying yes... Ray what the hell is going-"

Qrow was interrupted when Raven shot across the distance and nearly knocked him down with a hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around his body, it felt weird, to say the least, Raven had never been a touchy-feely kind of person. Qrow lightly patted her back with caution, it was all he could do with Raven's hug having both his arms pinned.

"Where have you been?"

"Out working for Ozpin-"

Raven pulled back but kept him locked in place with her hands. "No you haven't Qrow, my semblance link with you was broken! Wait..." She paused for a moment presumedly to check for said link. "I couldn't reach you before and now you just come back out of from the blue and..." Her face dropped and she buried herself back into him.

"Ray I'm fine okay, jeez what's all this about?"

Qrow grunted in pain when a fist buried into his side. "I thought you died, idiot! That I never... see you again..."

 _"Wait is she beginning to cry right now?"_

The notion alone made Qrow wish he could recuperate her back better. The two had fought countless times in the past, argued over Ozpin, over Salem, all the time during the team STQR years, over Yang. Even after all that, it made him smile to know they were still siblings.

* * *

Sienna never thought this is where she'd end up. Bleeding out, pain coursing from her lower body, all the while she was giving birth, in a bathtub no less.

Same way Sienna's own mother had to give birth to her, Sienna came to realize.

"Sienna, c-can you hear me!?" A voice beckoned out her, one she recognized all too well.

Her eyes opened, the vision was a bit blurry but she could tell that someone was bent overhead had lowered themselves down to her height. Slowly and wearily Sienna focused her sight and found two blue eyes staring down at hers, with the same scar over his left one.

Jaune smiled down at her joyfully, like he was glad that she was here. It was cute.

Sad though.

Jaune was dead and if he was here touching her then that meant she was going to die soon as well. Their child was just born into the world and either of its parents would be there for them.

How sad is that?

Sienna had expected that passing into the afterlife to be more cold and merciless like in the stories. If people told her not to look at the light, she might've done so, if it hadn't sent Jaune to collect her.

Maybe that was the point, send someone familiar so Sienna would go quietly.

Pitiful that her end had to be now of all times.

"Waaa!" Sienna was ripped out of her thoughts by crying.

Following Jaune's concerned gaze she found it was a baby, _her_ baby.

"Sh sh sh sh, it's okay little guy it's okay." Lara said failing to calm the newborn that flailed about.

Sienna reached out for her child and even tried to sit up but Jaune held her in place. It was probably the wiser move what with her aura still repairing the damage.

Lara, thankfully, understood the mother's intent.

Sienna felt the tiny form settle in her hands, it still flailing about crying. Sienna wiped some of it's- _His_ brown skin as to remove some of the fluids still covering him.

"H-Hey... " Her hands drew in to cradle the baby into her arms. The crying slowing began to dissipate and his cerulean eyes looked up towards his mother.

Jaune reached down with his hand upon his bald head and the two ears atop it twitched in response to the bald grooming. His eyes came up to meet his father, an almost knowing look, where it seemed like the newborn knew exactly who they were.

Jaune looked over to Sienna and their eyes met once again. His dumb happy smile plastered on his face.

"Y-You're here... You're actually here."


	84. Chapter 84

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"...The attack was ultimately thwarted by a Vale Huntsman and students of Beacon Academy, members of a militia from Menagerie, and the Mistral Police department. The former two were visiting the school before the attack began. Councilor Elliot confirmed the latter two were apart of a 'Collaboration with the Menagerie Guard in counter-terrorist activities' and that Menagerie Guard is here to stay. A White Fang defectionist movement was there in force and has since been allowed to walk away. Polls currently show a 47% support rating for the Council's decisions, with 39% saying they were strongly against it. Of those remaining, 14% claimed they did not know or had no opinion."

"The body of a former student of Haven Mercury Black at the scene has raised many questions to how he and most of his team got there and whether Wiess Schnee really killed him at the Vytal Festival. An investigation is ongoing to determine the truth, Weiss Schnee calmed she was here to bring aid from the SDC to Haven thoughts on the heiress at this time have grown increasingly with confusion. Her sister Winter Schnee provided 'no comment '. In addition to the casualties, Headmaster Leonardo Lionheart was found dead in his office, reports say he fell in the defense of his school. Although the fighting has subsided the Council has locked down both Haven Academy and an entire city block until a clean up can be done."

"Opinions on the Faunus and SDC are confused but Tensions against the Atlas military prescience in Argus is still rising even as talks between two for renewed trade had begun-"

Blake switched off her scroll with a faint smile. People were letting them in, sure it was probably on the principle of enemy of my enemy, but it gave her hope.

Hope that this could be a new beginning for the Whtie Fang, a new brotherhood, once they dealt with the more violent members of the Menagerie Guard. They were still upset about Menagerie but no need to get so bloodthirsty.

 _"To think all this stuff started with Jaune getting drunk in a bar right here in the city."_

It was weird to think about, one small lapse in judgment and all this happened. How could it have gone differently?

Would Blake even be here today?

She'd probably still have her ear.

A hand came up to trace along the wound, Blake had been bloodthirsty for vengeance. She still held a bit of a grudge for it, or was it over Ilia? Adam? Making fun of her? It was honestly hard for Blake to tell anymore, what was she really angry about?

She probably wouldn't be answering any of those soon. The White Fang still needed to be taken care of, and Blake would there. She had a job to do now, and all those deaths wouldn't be for anything.

* * *

Sienna sat upright in the bed shifting the baby in her arms, the little guy snuggled into Ruby's cloak, the hood especially had made the perfect blanket. "They're going to be disorganized with both their leaders gone, but won't just give up."

"I know Sienna, I'm aware of the opposition the White Fang still poses." Ghira sighed. "I suspect their actions to be more sporadic acts of violence, still I have the support of the Mistral council to hunt them down."

It was probably more of Ghira being a less extreme Faunus than anything else. The council here now cares for what Ghira has to say because he talks and they rather deal with that than the guys who start shooting.

"Lady Kahn, what do we do now?"

Her head turned to the seven remaining members of Khan's Claws, everybody else was either dead, in a hospital, or wounded beyond the hope of helping again.

"You've all stayed loyal for over two years now, I can't express how thankful I am... but this is where I stop fighting." Everyone looked at Sienna like she was crazy.

"There isn't anything we can do... Ghira is taking over the cause and will lead our people." She nodded at him. "Do what you want I'm done fighting."

There was a moment of silence, the seven all exchanged looks before dropping their masks and quietly exiting the room.

"I wasn't expecting that..."

"I don't have anything left Ghira, the White Fang is still out there and people are going to see it as my way started all this. Whatever our people's future is, your the one who's going to have the most say in it." Sienna stood and shifted the baby in her arms to show his sleeping form to Ghira. "Don't screw this up again." She hissed.

"I don't plan to."

* * *

Jaune stood across from Qrow. Neither had time to talk with the other for the past day, Jaune dealing with his newborn son had been the task and Qrow was busy doing something Headmaster Ozpin who was now inside of some kid named Ozpin. Also magic existed and there was a Queen of the Grimm named Salem. Sienna knew so Jaune had the right to as well.

Now the old friends had time to talk.

"So-"

"I-"

"You first."

"You first."

"..."

 _"This is weird."_ Jaune thought then asked. "How did you get back?"

"I just popped up in the middle of the woods," Qrow said. "It was nearest Ruby and she needed help, not sure how it happened, what about you?"

"Splashed right into the middle of the ocean near a ship Blake was in."

"The cat girl with half her ear missing right?"

Jaune nodded.

"Hm, well that's fortunate."

"Yup."

"Alright," Qrow began. "I don't how I got back and you don't either. I'm still not sure if this is just the afterlife cutting me some slack and handing me a reality I like but isn't real, but I'd say we shouldn't look the gift horse too closely in the mouth."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They stood there for a moment, really what should Jaune say?

"...So you're a father now, what's the kid's name?"

"We haven't decided yet but I was thinking Adam."

"Good name..."

"It's good to see you again, Qrow."

"Likewise, Jaune. Likewise."

"...Well better check in with my Nices see how they're doing." Qrow make his way down to the living room.

"Yeah, I better call my parents." Jaune reached for his scroll but was interrupted by a Nora.

"Jaune!" She jumped seemingly from nowhere. "I didn't wanna butt in before, you seemed reaaaaly busy but can we please talk about the whole me being the godmother thing?" Nora zipped up to his face. "Like you never truly said I could be the godmother but really who _else_ would you pick?"

"Um, well I guess...?"

"So can I be the Godmother!?"

"Sure why not."

"Yes!" Nora pumped her fist. "I gotta tell Renny! Bye Jaune-Jaune!" She zipped away again.

Jaune shook his head at Nora's antics. "It's so good to be back."

* * *

"You want me to call Tai?" Qrow asked taking a sip from his flask on the couch of their new rental home. "Why? If you two wanna talk to him just give the guy a call."

Ruby fidgeted. "We kinda ran away from and took a bunch of dad's rainy day savings..."

"...How much?"

"Like all of his savings," Yang replied. "He's not gonna be happy when we call him."

"...Well, I should let him know I'm still alive." Qrow fish out his scroll and opened up a video call.

"Alright, you fucker just who are you and how did get this scroll?"

"Tai its Qrow, I'm not dead-"

"You think this is funny!?" He cried. "When I figure out where you're at I'm going to beat the shit out of-"

"During our third year at Beacon, I told you that dyeing your hair black and getting a Katana would impress Raven."

"...Qrow... is that you...?"

"That's what I said."

"By the gods where the hell have you been! We all thought you died, I just had a tombstone put next to Summers!"

"How was my funeral?"

"It was short, only Oobleck and Port showed up."

"Ouch," It really shouldn't surprise him, Qrow never did make many friends here. "I'm here in the City of Mistral right now."

"Mistral? If your there I need you to look for Ruby and Yang they-"

"Ran away from home and took all of your savings." Qrow finish for him. "I got them right here, in fact, they wanted me to call you."

"Could you, um, hand me over to them."

"Sure." Qrow ignored the frantic waving the two girls gave him and tossed his scroll. They had to face the music at some point so why not now? Ruby caught and cautiously looked into the scroll's camera like she was about to cut a wire on a bomb.

"H-Hey dad, how's the weather in Patch?"

"RUBY! YANG!"

 _"Brothers almighty."_ Qrow just had to shield his ears from the sheer inhuman volume Taiyang screamed at.

"It's one thing to run away but HOW DARE YOU _STEAL_ FROM ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO AMASS ALL THAT LIEN?!" Tai snarled. "When I get my hands on you two I'll ground you girls until your older then Ozpin was!"

"Yang did it!" Ruby cried and even pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

"YANG!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She waved her hands frantically in front of herself in denial. "I was Ruby's idea I swear! Look we didn't even spend all the Lien, here!" Yang pulled out a huge wad from her back pocket. "See, it was just the boat and some snacks here and there, it's not like we spent it all."

There was a calming silence, as heavy breaths came through the speaker.

"Okay, how much did you still have collectively?"

"Ruby let me see yours," Yang asked and the little reaper stilled. "Ruby...?"

"Uh..." She laughed nervously. "Well, you see, the thing about that is..."

"Ruby Rose, where is all that Lien you took."

"What if I... kinda... used it all...?"

"..."

"..."

"...Your butt..."

"Dad?"

"Is going to be redder than your CLOCK WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU-" The call abruptly cut out.

 _"I can't tell if Tai ended it or just broke his scroll from sheer anger."_ Qrow thought as Jaune walked in.

"Uh, hey guys just thought I'd tell everybody I'm going back home with Sienna tomorrow-"

"Can we come?!" Yang cried.

"Well, maybe I'd have to ask my parents-"

"Please check!" Ruby cried.

"Okay, I'll see later."

"Please now!" They cried in unison.

* * *

The vault door closed behind Raven as the powers of the maiden left it, wasting no time she held out the relic of knowledge to Qrow.

"Why even give to me Ray?" Qrow asked. "If you had it the relic could benefit the tribe, going soft on me now?" Teasing or not Qrow had to be cautious, the tribe mattered to Raven more than their team or siblinghood ever did. The love she showed above couldn't just change that.

"If I take the relic then Salem will have two incentives to attack the tribe and leaving it in the vault just makes me the bigger target. Giving it to you will protect the tribe better than having it." She rationalized.

"Letting me have it won't keep me safe."

"I will watch Qrow if any danger comes within you or any of those girls I'll be there in a heartbeat," Raven said with a protective hint in her tone. "Besides you already have a massive target on your back, no real danger in making it bigger."

"Watching me Ray?"

"You're my idiot brother Qrow, it's the duty of the smarter sibling to protect the dim-witted one."

"I thought the weak died and the strong lived?"

"Shut it Qrow!" She snarled. "You've been, let's say spiritually taxing to me over the years but you are still a _Branwen_ , my brother!"

"Whoa! Easy! Easy!" Qrow back away when Raven looked to be rearing her fist back, getting punched by a pissed off Maiden was one of the things Qrow liked to avoid. "I'm just... not used to this. I love that we're still family it just seems like this came outta nowhere."

Raven's eyes burned out. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

Qrow accepted the lantern and locked it to his belt.

"Yang would love to see you."

Raven sighed. "No she wouldn't Qrow,"

"That's what I meant when I called you dim-witted." She muttered.

"I made a mistake, Yang got a new mother. A better one, and going back is just going to complicate things."

"Just keep her happy Qrow."

* * *

"That's it Oz," Qrow finished. "That was everything we said before I got the relic."

 _"Raven gave up one of the most powerful tools in the world but her logic behind it is sound."_ Ozpin thought.

"Very well, I see no reason to pursue Raven, for now at least, if she has no interest in locking the relic back or joining us it would be a waste to go after her."

"Yeah, she made her stance against Salem petty clear last night." Qrow added. "So what do we do with this thing now?" He gestured to the floating lamp on the table.

"We can't take it Atlas, the situation there grows dire every day, the two remaining maidens remain unaccounted for so locking it into another vault isn't possible, Vacuo seems like our best bet to protect it. Beach is still too damaged."

"Well before we go moseying off to the ass of Remnant I'm going with my Nieces to Jaune's family home."

"What?"

"Just want to make sure they get there fine, things are still unsafe for travel these days."

"We have a job to do Qrow, and the longer we linger the more at risk we come to attack." Ozpin said sternly.

"I have an obligation to family Oz, and besides Salem just lost a lot of people."

Ozpin, seeing there was no convincing him, sighed. "Very well, I guess a little sidetrack couldn't hurt."

 _"Salem has lost many of her followers it would be fool hearty to throw any more at us now_ _. Yes, there is no current risk... for now."_

* * *

 _"Tyrian failed. Cinder failed, Hazel failed, Leo failed, and Jaune has returned to the fray."_ She had placed small Grimm in the area to monitor the situation and saw almost everything.

Jaune didn't even have his family sword, because Salem had it in her hand. The blade pulled free of for the tenth time that day as if she even needed more proof this was her Jaune and Qrow. She needed a Nevermore, everyone had failed her and Watts wasn't going to be a miracle.

"If I want our reunion done right, I should do it myself."

* * *

 **The White Fang is not just _gone_ it's fractured beyond repair but still a threat to Mistral, not going to be a recurring problem for Sienna and Jaune anymore but it's remaining members, as weak and inexperience I've been trying to make them out to be not just going to shrug their shoulders and fuck off. ****Ghira probably has to help root them because of Mistral's centric view on Atlas. In fact, it should even be beneficial to the Faunus image as a whole. Wanted to be clear on that, I won't be showing much of it most of what's coming next is going to be Sienna and Jaune with tidbits of setting up the time travel thing. But mostly just Sienna and Jaune interactions. This chapter was just tying a few things up.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"No!" Sienna's startling multiple passersby.

She was sitting on a bench within the rail station when her idiot of a husband said the most horrendous thing in the world.

"We are not naming our son _Adam_!"

"Aw, come on it's a nice name, it rolls off the tongue."

"That man stabbed both of us!" She said incredulously

"Oh come on!" Jaune groaned. "Just because his name was Adam doesn't mean he's tarnished the name"

"No!" Her ears narrowed.

"Okay, " Jaune backed away from the tiger.

Their baby shifted in the cloak wrapping and yawned.

"We'll figure it out later." Sienna turned her attention to the child in her arms.

Her attention quickly returned to blond as he pulled a large bag out from concealment.

"Since we both lost our rings when Ironwood arrested us I thought I'd get us some replacements." He drew a small case out and opened it to reveal a golden ring.

Sienna's eyes widened. "How much did spend on that?!"

"What...?"

"N-Nothing, don't have to money manage anymore." She sighed then eyes the pouch at his side. "I forgot we're somehow rich now."

"Yeah, don't ask how." Jaune pinched and ring and tried to carry it over but it fell from his gloved hands and to the ground.

Jaune hurried after it and Sienna uncrossed her legs as he crawled under the bench. He swiped at it and missed, the ring rolling out the other end and stopped by Qrow.

He leaned down. "This is yours right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jayne pulled out from under the bench and finally place the ring onto its rightful place.

"It's better than the last that's for sure," Sienna said inspecting the Ring. "That's not all in that is it?" The bag is brought was far too large to just contain the ring case.

"Nope." Jaune reached into the bag behind his back and bringing something in front of her. Not until she had a small box of chocolates in her hand, that was.

"Here," he said, with a charming, sweet and handsome smile. "For you."

Sienna looked at the chocolates as if they were poison.

"That's nice," She accepted the heart-shaped box. "I'm allergic to chocolate though."

"Oh..." Jaune's face fell.

"But it's the thought that counts really, thank you." Sienna smiled and handed the box to Qrow.

"Uh... thanks." Qrow shot Jaune an apologetic look before moving further down the bench.

"Can I hold him?"

Sienna stared at him. "Of course, you don't need to ask that."

Jaune took the amber skidded baby into his arms, adjusting them to support the head like he was supposed to. His bright blue eyes found Jaune's and he gave a giggled, only a baby could. Jaune smiled at the sight of his son adjusting to his father's arms.

 _"'All women look for is confidence', dad never said what I was supposed to do once I had their attention. Then again I never actually dated Sienna before, brothers this is gonna be hard."_ Jaune thought. _"Heh, never thought I'd get back to even try... no, shouldn't 'look a gift horse in the mouth'."_

"Hey, Sienna I think I've got a name."

"If it's something equally as stupid I'm revoking your son naming privileges." She deadpanned.

"Ozma."

Jaune didn't notice by Oscar perked up at the name.

"Ozma, why that?" Sienna asked.

"Well, it's nice simple and... rare."

Sienna sat quietly for a moment in thought before answering. "From my lack of imagination and originally, I'd say that's fine." She leaned into Jaune's shoulder. "What do you little guy, does Ozma seem fine?"

Ozma looked between the two and yawned, snuggling into the blanket soon thereafter.

"Ozma it is then." Sienna said quietly.

* * *

 _"He named his child Ozma, it's a rare one indeed."_ Ozpin thought. _"Or was it..."_

Making heads or tails of his _own_ memories became a challenging trip every time. He couldn't tell if Ozma was a rare name back then...

 _"They weren't there, it does matter how rare it was before,"_

Every time I take a new body I retain the memories of the body's soul, after two thousand years of reincarnations and memories warped this mind like this. He married Salem, had kids, fought each other, ...killed their own kids, and have battled each other since them. Qrow and Jaune were never there.

 _"I know this for certain."_

"Man, I'm tired." Oscar said.

"Your body does seem deprived of rest, try to stay awake for now. Sleeping on a bench is ill-advised." Ozpin warned.

"Yeah, maybe take a nap on the train...?" He asked.

"Hm, yes and maybe go to sleep when I do."

"Maybe later."

Ozpin sighed. _"Kids these days."_

* * *

"Is your sister still mad?" Sun asked.

"Winter was knocked out and tied in a basement for hours even while an all-out war was being fought above her."

"Oof that doesn't sound good, what does your dad think of all this?"

"I haven't called him but knowing Jacques Schnee my pursue of this relationship with a Faunus, and soon to be proven innocent of all murder charges has allowed me to become the best future SDC has."

"Heh nice," He smiled. "I need to head after my team, for some reason Headmaster Lionheart told them Ruby was heading to southern Anima and they rushed off to find them, the heck would he do that?"

Weiss winced. "Are they okay?"

Sun nodded.

 _"It amazing to thing Lionheart killed all those people, even more so that he's getting off as a defender."_ Weiss thought.

"I'll come will you, we can do better for Mistral that way and reconnect with your team."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to Wukong," Weiss declared. "Besides helping the people of Mistral out will go along way for my father.

"You're really investing a lot to keep us together."

Weiss closed in and gave him a peck on the cheek, momentarily surprising him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sun gave a dorky grin.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried.

She turned to see the rest of her team arrive.

"We're about to leave as your supposed to say goodbye!"

"Goodbye Ruby."

She stopped her foot. "Not like that!"

Everyone chuckled at her antics.

"So you three are going with Jaune and Sienna."

"Ruby and Yang are," Blake said. "I'm staying with my dad to help deal with the White Fang."

"Ugh, ya know I'm getting real tired of bearing that name." Yang groaned.

"I hope you'll never have too after we're done." Blake said.

"Hey!" They all turned to see Qrow waving. "Train's ready to go, hurry your butts along or they're getting left behind for Tai."

"Coming!" The half-sisters gave their quick goodbyes before running after their uncle.

Weiss turned back to Blake. "I better get going, my sister isn't one to be kept waiting."

Blake extended a hand. "Ready to leave the past and make this world a better place."

"I guess so, yes" Weiss shook it. "Good luck on your end Blake."

* * *

"Have you ever dated someone?"

"What?" Qrow asked.

Jaune had cornered him the moment they got to the train cabins and insisted they speak to one another.

"I mean, look me and Sienna haven't gone on a date before and I thought by now you would've gotten some experience on the topic." Jaune reasoned. "Preferably the kind of experience that comes with advice."

"Your asking the wrong guy, I haven't had much away from the short-skirted innkeepers and one-night stands." Qrow sighed. "Your outta luck with me, sorry."

"Darn, I was hoping I could get some elderly advice."

"Hey, I'm not that old _kid_ ," Qrow pulled out his flask, he was old but damn was that coming soon. "Yang wouldn't be any help, she hasn't dated crap. Maybe Roland can help."

Jaune winced. "He hasn't really give me any advice that tells me what to do for a date."

"Just be your self," Qrow suggested. "It's worked so far, why bother changing what works?"

"...Something someone said."

Qrow shrugged. "Well, if you wanna do something tell me so I can get outta your hair, I don't want to ruin anything."

"Oh, come on your not that bad."

Qrow sipped his flask. "Yeah, personality-wise I am just stunning," His face fell. "I'm a bit of a bad luck charm, just give me a heads up. Okay?"

"Alright," Jaune waved off as he returned back to his personal Cabin with his wife.

 _"Good luck with all that buddy."_

* * *

"Ozpin...?"

"Are you awake...?"

With no reply, Oscar began using the planned opportunity, he'd been looking blind throughout _their_ memories for a while but couldn't find anything concrete on Jaune, Qrow, or even Salem. Until now that is, Ozma meant something and had... brought out memories he could recall

It was a person he could look for.

 _"Okay, now who are you Ozma?"_

Like taking a book off a shelf Oscar began to remember something.

* * *

The sun-baked off the Castle walls as Ozma marched cautiously past the gates, his various armor plates gleamed off the sunshine from his recent polish. He had come to free a fair maiden from the cruel clutches of her own father.

Ozma, the greatest mage in all the lands found his greatest challenge held against her will in the highest tower. However, the bodies at the entrance spoke of some other already assailing the fortress. Who was this warrior and where they friend for another foe?

"Whatever they may be, the fair maiden sealed within will be freed this day!" The wizard declared to the tower.

Making cautious haste throughout the fair walls and green carpet Ozma followed the sounds of battle.

"Daughter, what are you doing out of from your room?" A voice boomed.

Carefully pushing the door open to a fairly large corridor he saw a massive suit of armor, a red magical aura radiating off him. There were two warriors present, a noble knight judging from the clean white armor and, no doubt, the family emblem on the front of the shield. The second had a less clean appearance and clearly deduced to be a sellsword, or maybe an elderly squire, the two took a conjoined stance near the... the...

"By the holy light," Ozma whispered.

A white-dressed maiden enchanted his eyes, her creamy skin was so beautiful he wished to get closer. Surely this was poor damsel trapped inside the tower or rather was. The duo before me had completed the castle's challenge and freed her.

"...You vermin will be crushed under my might!" The Lord's booming voice brought Ozma's attention back to the battle at hand.

The sellsword (or squire) raised his blade and to Ozma's surprise it bucked down with two barrels pointed towards the Lords towering from. An audible clicking sounded from it and the user.

"Ah, come on right now of all times?!"

The Lord looked confused for a short moment before outstretching his hand, the red aura around his drew into the palm. Instead of raising their barriers the knight buckled under their shield and took the spell head-on. That meant the two didn't know that basic spells, how they managed to get as far as the tower and free the maiden was either a testament to their skill or the blunders of the castle guard.

Ozma slammed the door open right as the spell left the Lord's hand. The two were predictably sent flying back with cried of pain, but surprisingly enough either were killed. Behind them, the maiden had thrown up a barrier, the castle's captive knew magic but they didn't!

 _"Those heroic fools."_

The Lord was sent cursing into the wall by a green wave directed out from Ozma's staff.

"Another intruder!?" The Lord cried out in anger. "How many more of your vermin are there!"

Ozma smiled warmly towards the maiden before frowning towards The Lord.

"Come now, do battle with one of your equal strength."

* * *

crimson11116

Great chapter. Can't wait for the next chapter. Jaune naming his son Adam the guy who tried to kill him multiple times just because he wasn't there for his birth. But seriously since he has not yet gone to the hospital to register his birth would you change his name or is his name really going to be Adam. I was secretly hoping for it to be Ozma

 **This applies to everyone but yeah naming the baby Adam was just a joke. That's was never going to be his official name, Jaune is still a bit of a dense idiot.**

 **As for the** **Ozma part. I liked that better than my original name, Aaron.**


	86. Chapter 86

**So, I did something stupid on Friday.**

 **Not gonna go into detail about** **, I'm just gonna leave you guys with something this week** **because I'm going to be facing the music for a while because of it.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

"Damn, that's a nice place you got here vomit boy."

"Language Xiao Long." Sienna hissed and covered the sleepy baby's ears.

The Arc manor wasn't exactly big the grounds were about eight thousand square feet but it came with being three stories and mostly made from stone, some places made of wood that had a more modern look to it but was clear no one wanted to make renovations. They were at Jaune's home, and for the longest time since Sienna realized her pregnancy, safety was right there. Home is where the heart is, and she intended to make a den here. She still had some serious scars from that night, Aura was an amazing thing but when healing big wounds fast it often led to some scarring along the incision lines.

The twin doors flew opened and the youngest sister, Alice Sienna recalled, came running out.

"Yay! You're here!"

"Alice!" Jaune dropped to one knee and stretched his arms out to receive the little girl but she ran past him in favor of reaching Sienna.

"Is that him!? Oh, let me see, let me SEE!"

Alice was just short of the necessary height needed to get a good view of the bundle housing Ozma and bounced up and down in an attempt to get a good view.

"Alice!" The stern voice came from the family matriarch Juniper as she stepped through the doorway. "You shouldn't be nagging a woman who gave birth barely a day ago."

"Sorry." Alice dropped from an excited puppy to a kicked one.

Sienna lowered herself and reignited her excitement.

"Oh, he's so cute!" She squealed. "Look at his little ears!"

Ozma's eyes opened with a yawn and he looked towards the strange girl with an indifferent gaze. Sienna could almost imagine him asking 'Who are you and why should I care?'.

"Jaune!" Another girl waved towards them, a baby cuddled in her arms.

"Hey, Saph." Jaune waved back.

* * *

They all gathered in the living room with Sienna getting swarmed with Ozma in her arms. Nora, upon seeing the collection of girls swarming around Ozma, asserted that she was already the Godmother and wasn't about to give it away. Ruby and Yang cooed at Adrian for a bit. Ren remained passive.

His mother sat next to him and smiled. "Look at you, getting married and starting a family." She sighed warmly "They do grow up so fast."

"Where's Kate and Ginger." He asked.

"They had work to do, both of them knew you were coming but they don't have vacation day to drop off work, even for this." His mother replied.

Jaune nodded in understanding, he'd worked for a bit to fund his plan of getting into Beacon. The local places weren't regulated the same way as the cities and never liked excuses from anyone.

"So who's the scruffy-looking man in the corner with the little boy?" She pointed to Qrow who isolated himself from the meeting in the living room doorway.

"He's just a friend we meant sometime ago and is going to stay for a bit and the kid is Oscar he's with Qrow."

"Is that his son?" She sounded worried.

"No, he's but I figure Oscar is Qrow's responsibility right now."

Qrow pulled out his flash and took several gulps, not an unusual sight but is had Juniper staring at him funny.

"He's fine mom, seriously." Jaune assured.

Juniper turned to him. "If you say so... what's this." She ran a finger over a scar on the side of his neck.

"It's nothing, just took a bad some time ago, it healed all the way."

"How long...?" She looked over him and found another right on the opposite end from the first with more scaring.

"It's fine, it ended up going through but was gone fast and it's not hard to swallow anything."

"Something went _through_ your neck?"

"It was a long time ago, technically... look don't worry about it." Jaune waved it off as Juniper scowled.

"This could've killed you Jaune."

"A fall off Beacon cliff could have killed me but it didn't."

She gasped. "You _fell_ off Beacon cliff?"

"I'm fine okay." Jaune assured even as his mother continued to scowl at his passive behavior towards his injuries.

 _"I probably shouldn't mention I got stabbed in the leg."_

"Is dad here yet?" Jaune asked, eager to change the subject.

Juniper pursed her lips but answered regardless. "He's still dealing with the council, Sienna is _still_ a wanted criminal and many people want her held accountable for the laws she broke and the people she had attacked."

Jaune sighed. "Right, guess we shouldn't think it's all over because of Haven."

"Best not to leave the house until we have this all sorted out."

While not being able to leave was understandable for Jaune it would be counterproductive to what he was trying to do. Finding a nice place was difficult when they weren't allowed to leave. Add that to no dad for who knows how long...

"I need to talk with Saphron."

* * *

Sienna sat down as most of Jaune's sisters assembled around her in a manner that mirrored her first meeting with his mother and sisters, albeit with a few additions.

"So did it take one pillaging of your hidden valley or was there some serious effort involved?"

"Linzy, there are kids here." Saphron scolded.

"Come on, me and Michelle aren't babies, we know how this works!" May argued.

"Maybe so but Alice and Adrian are still here."

"What do guys mean?" Alice asked.

Saphron raised her toddler. "Adrian, this is your cousin."

Adrian giggled at the sight of Ozma, finally, there was someone in the family who was not ginormous to him anymore.

Ozma looked back interested by Adrian but mostly bored at the crowd formed around him and turned his gaze to Sienna's breasts with an expecting look.

"Alright greedy little guy that's what I'm here for." Sienna joked, Ozma spent most of his time thus far either sleeping or feeding, nothing was garnering much attention from him.

Jaune decided to butt in at that time. "Hey Saph, can I talk with you for a moment, alone?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So what's up?"

"Alright so, how did you and your wife meet?" Jaune asked bluntly. "What did you do before you guys got married?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Dinner at nice places, movies, coming over to her place sometimes, just normal things you'd do when going on a date."

"Can you get specific, it's important."

"Jaune, what is this sudden interest in my love life about?"

"I want to do something nice for Sienna and I don't want to screw anything up." He explained.

"Just do what you did before, actually what did you two do before you got married?"

"Um well, we didn't know each other until we got married."

"Hm?"

"We both got extremely drunk at a bar, got married, then had sex."

Saphron blinked slowly at him, carefully processing what he just said. "Wait...You weren't even old enough to drink, _still_ not old enough to drink how on Remnant did you manage to even buy just one?" She asked incredulously.

"Well," Jaune rubbed his neck embarrassed. "I sort of just gave him some extra Lien..."

"Mom is going to spank your ass red."

"It was only one Saph!"

"Which is one too many for someone of your age young man!"

"What are you mom now?" Jaune sighed. "It was nothing too serious, look can we get back to what we were talking about before?"

Saphron pursed her lips and Jaune had spent enough time with her as a kid to know it wasn't over.

"Okay, so did either of you guys do something after or?"

"Not really, no"

 _"Honestly looking back at it all I really should have taken her out somewhere. It's what all normal people do but me nor Sienna tried to normalize the situation. The constant laying in bed was nice but was the extent of our relationship, now was the time to fix that and I have no idea what to do and couldn't seem to find anyone who does."_

"I want it to be special and not screw it up."

"Well, cook her some stew and light some candles for dinner or something," His sister offered. "I can't speak for you on what exactly you're supposed to do."

Jaune sighed, what did he expect, his father didn't seem to know, Neptune seemed unsure even and that guy was pretty cool. "I can't seem to find anyone how knows what I'm supposed to do."

"Have you really been trying to find a step by step booklet on how to be in a relationship?"

"No, I just want to know what's the best way to show Sienna that I love her, without having to get in a bet."

Saphron facepalmed. "Jaune no one can, everybody has a different experience and no one can just _tell_ you how to have the perfect date and I doubt anyone that has said that even had one either!"

"What do you mean?"

Saphron sighed. "Jaune, unless its the arranged kind, nobody truly knows who they're going to get married and have kids with. I didn't, Terra and I just came across each other in a cafe when our drinks got mixed up and became friends. One day I asked her to dinner and next thing you know we're together and then on getting married. You cannot just walk up to someone who has done it and ask them for a step by step guide on what you're supposed to do." She laid a hand over her heart. "As cliche as this might sound. Love can be a sudden and often weird feeling that makes people fall over themselves stupid. Did you know in middle school someone placed a tax on my chair in some idiotic attempt to get my attention?"

"Pff, what?" Jaune looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously, someone actually that." She nodded. "As I said, people can be stupid when they're in love. My first date with Terra, if you can even call it that, was basically just me and her talking about politics and I don't think we agreed on a single topic." She laughed at the memory. "If you really want me to say something then listen to this, follow your heart and trust where it takes you. Be prepared for awkward setbacks and just show that you love her because you do."

 _"Where was **this** advice Dad?"_ Jaune thought.

"Thanks, Saph I think I've got it."

"It's what us older siblings do," Her gin got wider. "Besides mess with the baby brother that is." She reached out to pinch Jaune's cheek but was quickly swatted away.

"I'm old enough not to fall victim to that again Saphron."

They both laughed and parted, Jaune had some planning to do.


	87. Chapter 87

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

They were in the Arc manor.

That's what Watts information in Mistral told him and Salem rushed directly there before any of them could move.

She was observing Qrow from a little seer sat upon a mini Nevermore, he looked not a day older than when she last saw him. Jaune was also in the kitchen, from a window Salem saw he was spending time with his mother cooking something. He too looked no different than when from the last time they were together.

The cooking session suddenly got heated for a moment as his mother Juniper (really Ozpin?) came close to inspect Jaune's back. The seer got close and Salem could just make out a scar on his neck.

 _"As if I need any more evidence."_ She thought to allow the connection to her seers to dissipate.

Jaune and Qrow were here and so was Ozpin, that obstacle needed to be removed eventually but for now at least.

"It's time for our reunion."

* * *

Oscar was stared at the relic of Knowledge, he had it hanging from his hand and no idea what to do with it.

Jinn, that's all he'd need to say and the blue lady would come out and grant him a question. Oscar knew who Ozma was his relationships with Salem how they related to Jaune and Qrow. He couldn't just walk up and tell them through, Ozpin would just put a stop to it the moment he tried but with the relic it gave him and opportunity to-

"Oscar what are you doing?"

His entire body flinched at Ozpin's voice and the lantern was then hidden behind him. Until Oscar realized how pointless that actually was and brought the lamp back around into view.

"I was just curious about how this thing works, you never said anything about it."

"Ah I see," Ozpin thankfully believe it. "Well, every one hundred years the lantern can answer three questions of the past or present."

"Oh," Oscar tried to sound surprised. "That's neat!"

"It is but unfortunately, I had used all the questions before sealing it in Haven."

"Ah, well at least on one can use it against us." Oscar offered.

 _"That was close."_ He sighed internally.

"What was close?" Ozpin asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"Is there something wrong?" His elderly voice came out more alert due to the outburst.

Oscar panicked if he could look into Ozpin's memories then Ozpin could probably see into his and likely better than Oscar could see as how the ancient man was doing this for around two thousand years.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About... about..." A light bulb went off and an image formed in his mind like a shield.

"OSCAR!" Ozpin was now the one panicked. "While I understand having certain... _desires_ ," Oscar could practically feel the man cringed. "At your age, please refrain from fantasizing about Ms. Rose like that again or I'll give you a migraine worst than you could possibly imagine."

"Okay." The threat could very well be true considering Ozpin is a literal Wizard.

 _"Wizard or not it's not going to stop me."_

* * *

Sienna leaned into the back couch with Saphron watched as the _unofficial_ godmother Nora waved a toy bullhead around the two's respective kids.

"Ozma's certainly an apathetic little guy isn't he," Sienna said as Ozma was only slightly amused by Nora's actions while Adrian was constantly reaching out to grab at it.

"He'll grow out of it," Saphron waved her concerns off. "He hasn't had the time to experience anything is all, Adrian was a bit of the same when Terra and I got him."

"Any advice for a starting mother?"

"First off asking for help is always a must-do. I wish I had an extra pair of hands to do the dishes or let me take a shower. You're lucky you've got so many people around and two dedicated moms, I'm jealous."

"You mean three moms?" Sienna asked Terra was married to Saphron.

"Terra is pretty out of it without me, now don't get me wrong she helps out when she can but I was the stay at home mom and she was constantly working to support Adrian." Saphron chuckled at the memory. "Babies like to develop routines so pay attention to Ozma's cues and cries. It can help you know what to expect, they won't always follow their own schedule though."

Sienna nodded, already beginning to take note of the time Ozma wanted food at, slept at and for how long.

"Oh! Word of advice and take this seriously," Sienna leaned in. "Get him used to a bottle before he gets teeth, believe me, it's not fun when they're still drinking milk and have no understanding of 'ow that hurts'."

 _"Gods, that makes me flinch just thinking about it."_

Meanwhile, Nora had left the toy to Adrian in favor of a rattle that had Ozma's ears twitched too, it was the most intrigued the redhead was probably ever going to get out of him.

"Ozma!~" Sienna sang. "Look at mommy."

Ozma abandoned his small interest in the rattle and looked to the tigeress with a questioning gaze.

Sienna covered. "Where's mommy?"

Ozma's head shot back and his eyes and ears scanned the room for any sign of his mother, who just disappeared.

"Peek a boo!"

Ozma looked confused by Sienna's sudden appearance and crawled over to her leg almost trying to confirm her presence.

A smile plastered her face before she covered it again."Where's mommy?"

Ozma fell back and Saphron stowed a chuckled even as Nora let loose laugh at Ozma's lack of object permanence. Ozma looked back annoyed, his mother just vanished before his eyes, twice no less! They were both laughing at his misfortune, at least Adrian seemed to understand.

"Peek a boo!"

Ozma's shock finally got Saphron laughing even as Sienna picked him up. He was still confused and reached out his hand trying to touch her face.

"To think we all thought our parents disappeared as a baby." Sienna said as she wrapped Ozma back into the cloak.

"Heh, yeah." Saphron was happy there was a new edition, hopefully, he'd warm up to Adrian soon.

 _"I wonder what Jaune has planned if it's taking this long."_ She wondered

* * *

Jaune hummed as he brushed the chopped mushrooms into the pot before checking the recipe book again.

"Salt, pepper, and bay leaf." He muttered. "Mom where are the bay leaves?"

"Try the cupboard to the right of the stove, third shelf," Juniper asked. "Jaune do you need any help making that?"

"No, I'm fine I can figure it out, I've made rabbit stew before."

She looked at him incredulously. "When have you ever cooked anything before?"

"A long time ago, I kinda burned it but second times a charm!"

 _"That's a lot of food you're going to waste if overcooked."_ Juniper frowned but decided to play the part of the observer, gods knew she wished Roland would take the time just to learn how to cook.

Things always tasted terrible when Juniper was bedridden, yet it only ever got Saphron and Linzy learning.

"Man, what smells good?" Qrow entered the kitchen with a swing of his flask.

"Rabbit stew, I'm making something special for Sienna." Jaune swirled the stew around as he sprinkled in the salt and pepper.

"If it's special then why are you making it?"

"It was one time Qrow!" Jaune defended.

"Yeah, and I remember you saying it was the only time you've ever tried to cook anything." Qrow quipped.

"I remember you ate all of it." He smiled leaning back into the countertop triumphantly.

"Yeah because you wasted all our food making a shit stew."

"Hey, cooking is hard! Besides," Jaune pointed the wooden spoon staining the floor with droplets. "I'd liked to see you do better."

"Naw, I'd dare not try to surpass your culinary arts."

The two stared for a moment before joining in a hearty laugh.

"Well, _if_ this one is actually made right I want some, I know you and that tiger can't eat the whole damn pot."

"Alright, it's not like I planned to. You've got to fill your bowl on your own though."

"Fine by me, you'd probably spill it."

The two chuckled for a moment.

 _"They're talking as if they know one another, but how could this man even meant him?"_ Juniper thought.

Her thoughts and the mood was interrupted by Jaune's hoodie catching fire by the hip. He screamed as it licked his lower body and activated his aura the hoodie was torn off a moment later, it hit the floor and jaune stamped out the flames.

"Jaune!" Juniper rushed over and looked on his behind for any damage and sighed with relief when there wasn't any burned flesh.

"Shit, you good?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I was just leaning into the granite my hoodie just... caught fire from the heat?" Jaune more asked that last part.

"Stupid thing!" His mother kicked at the piece of clothing on the ground angrily. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine aura can be handy like that."

Qrow looked guilty. "I'll get out of your hair, have fun with your wife."

"See ya Qrow."

* * *

"Sienna I have a surprise for you!" Jaune pranced into the living room.

"Yes, I figure that out when you came in with a dumb grin while blatantly holding something behind your back."

Jaune presented a rose to her, droplets of water was still present on the petals and stem.

Sienna handed Ozma off to Saphron and accepted the rose. "Okay, what did you have planned?"

"Get up and I'll show you." She took his offered hand and was pulled up, Jaune got behind her and covered her eyes.

"Jaune what is this?"

"It's a surprise, now move forwards."

"Not much of a surprise if I know about it."

"Forwards Sienna!"

Sienna sighed knowing she wasn't getting out of this part and slowly edged forward making a right went told and grabbing for a doorknob when needed. It was a slow process and she didn't know what this aimed to accomplish.

"Surprise!"

His hands flew off her face and Sienna was staring at a comically large table with bowls of what looked like soup or stew, a red table cloth was draped over it with candlesticks lined up across it

The table itself that looked to fit a dozen or so people.

 _"Why is that weird to me when this family has ten people in it?"_

"Did you make all of this?" She smiled

"Yeah, I thought since we're here and can't leave we'd have a nice dinner with one another."

"Oh, well this is not what I was expecting."

Jaune pulled a chair out and she graciously accepted the seat. He sat at the opposite end and awaited her to dig in.

Sienna lifted a spoonful and found chunks of meat in it conforming it to be stew.

"Mh" She smoothly pulled the spoon out from between her lips and carefully tasted the meal before swallowing.

"So how is it?" Jaune asked cautiously.

"It's good, do you have any salt though?"

"In the kitchen, let me go grab it."

"No it's fine, don't worry about."

"Not a problem Sienna, I want you to enjoy this." He said before rushing off.

Sienna smiled at her husband, he was just like that.

* * *

"Ozma is such a quiet baby."

"It's only been two days Sienna, I'm sure he'll be acting like Adrian in no time."

She sighed. "Ever since I found out I was so nervous... I didn't know what kind of mother I'd be like with no experience and an army after me. I didn't think I was up for the task for a while and mostly decided to just try my best and-"

"Don't say that Sienna. You're by far the most stunning woman I've ever seen." His honest words would've brought a small rosy hue to her cheeks.

She silently thanked whatever deity was responsible for him and put on extra blush. Her thoughts drifted back to his sudden compliment while she ate. It was a bit out of nowhere but still pleasant to hear Jaune.

Realizing where her thoughts were going, she shook her head to dispel them.

She nodded and turned back to her meal, the rabbit was good, not her favorite but good.

"So how's everyone treating you?"

"All focused on the baby or their personal matters really. We do need to talk about godmother Nora though."

"What about her?"

"You can't just make her the godmother without consulting me first." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, can you just make Nora the godmother?"

"No." She deadpanned.

"You know won't take no for an answer."

"Have you ever said no before?"

Jaune shook his head and Sienna sighed.

"So, what else you have planned for the evening? Or do you plan to walk me around the house blind?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, w have a collection her in the manor and a pretty big tv."

"Hm, " Sienna popped the button just above her cleavage and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, propping them up. "I think we can create a far better climax than any film." Her slurry smile waned when he tried to direct his eyes away to look away.

"Jaune is there something wrong?"

"..." Jaune sat fidgeted in his chair.

"Jaune I'm your wife if there's something wrong you can tell me."

"Why do you love me!?" He blurted out.

"What?"

"We've been together for a long time now and... I don't even know why you like me we never talked about it!"

There was a brief silence as Sienna was taken aback, not by the question more than the sudden tone. _"I guess this was inevitable."_ Sienna thought as the chair slid away from the table and she made her way around the table to him and pulled a chair out next to him and Sienna lean her body against his as she sat down.

"Either of us could've picked a different bar, chose a different drink, just not encounter someone who legalizes a marriage between two drunks and put it into an actual certificate... we came together in a one in a billion chance pure bullshit chance."

He nodded along, everything that's happened was pretty much set in motion by one decision on both their parts.

"Then we both woke up in a bedroom with a problem. I had married a human of a prominent huntsman family that already made their position on the White Fang very clear and you had married the infamous Sienna Khan. I was expecting an idealistic idiot with some stupid black and white view on life... and still feel like I got an idiot."

"So... you don't know why?"Jaune asked.

Sienna quickly retracted herself off him, offended by the question. "That isn't what I'm saying!"

 _"Remember it's Jaune, the guy can still be a bit stupid sometimes."_ She calmed down and continued.

"I thought about you'd soon be preaching nonsense about acceptance and how the world's not that bad and I'm wrong and..." Sienna sighed. "I thought you'd just be another soon to be Hunter in training being prepared for their _righteous_ path."

The way she said righteous made Jaune think she believed it was anything but that.

"While ignoring all the blatant racism right in front of you."

While it was rude of her to generalize pretty much everyone at Beacon, as not every human being there thought what was happening to the Faunus was okay. He could still see what Sienna was getting at.

 _"At lunch, everyone would feel bad when Cardin was picking on Velvet or some other Faunus but it happens pretty much all the time and how many people would actually go over and DO anything about it?"_

"I was the first to suggest violence where it was necessary, I have no regrets about what I did but I do have regrets about letting so many idealistic fools grow in the White Fang, it's how people like Adam gain so many followers... I never hated humanity, why would I try to be treated like them if I did? I hated people in it thinking my people are lesser beings and people who did almost nothing while we suffered."

"I thought to shut you up early by showing you those images, I had expected denial or a rant about it being a few people who did this or even a small attempt at justification but you actually acknowledge it... and moreover provided a _point_ an actual to gods point not a just a swear then a rant."

Sienna leaned into him again. "I never thought I'd ever meet someone like that and since you were basically stuck with me forever I decided to see what would happen." She kissed his cheek. "I wasn't disappointed. You're kind-hearted even to someone who scared half your face and nearly blinded you, endearing and you make attempts to make someone happy. That's how I grew to love you."

"I- wow- t-thank you." His voice was barely a whisper and went unnoticed by her tiger ears.

She kissed him, silencing his studdering with a light peck on his lips.

"Even if you're sometimes denser than lead."

"Okay ouch, I'm not that bad."

Her claws playfully scratched across his shirt feeling the abs underneath. "Yes, you are." She whispered.

Jaune chuckled, nothing more was said for the evening as the two pressed their bodies together, it wasn't a bed but they enjoyed the warmth of the other none the less.

* * *

 **If the last year has taught me anything it's that I need to have a full plan on for a story before I start writing it, the continuation of the time travel plotline is going to need going to have that so I don't end up thirty chapters in going "shit where is this going?" So after the next chapter I'll be taking a two-week break to just muff things over just to make sure that everything is ready.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Well, my school shut down on Friday due to the Coronavirus, we still have to due lessons ... I have literally no idea how the hell that's supposed to work.**

 **Read the bolded part at the end of the chapter it is important.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review**

* * *

Salem leaned against the wooden fence and peered through a small hole in it. Qrow and Ozpin probably thought they were secluded in the garden. The two were discussing their next move with the relic, discussing Ironwood's already dead reputation, Leos betrayal, and Beacon still recovering state. It was no surprise they had settled on Vacuo, it was the only place that hadn't gone to hell in a handbasket.

"We have to move soon, Salem won't be content to sit and lick her wounds for very long. The longer we linger the more of a chance she'll attack and the children wouldn't be spared Qrow, it's best if we leave now."

She scowled as Ozpin's words. _"That bastard thinks I would hurt them."_ Qrow, unfortunately, nodded along believing his words. _"After being with Ozpin for so many years it shouldn't surprise her." Sighing and stepped back from the fence._

Salem wanted to just knock on the door and come inside, reunite and create a brand new adventure but instead found herself walking around the perimeter of the manor to the front. They both found themselves new families and created new lives, seemed to be unaffected by the past... maybe at one point they felt sorrow for her... but would they just accept her back into their lives?

 _"Jaune married a terrorist and Qrow had to have been a bandit for a while before getting his 'sister'... are those even fair comparisons?"_

She had them right here, the closest Salem has been since discovering they had returned, but her nerves had glued herself to the ground on any decision that required actually going in to talk.

Salem groaned as she reached the front of the manor, the door almost taunted her with its appearance. It was a minuscule obstacle, on that she could break down with little effort. From where she was standing however it seemed larger then it was...

"Hello!"

Salem was so enraptured by her thoughts she didn't notice the little girl approaching. She was a small blonde child with white shorts and a white shirt with a design of a cartoon cat or something.

"Are you here for my mom or something?" She asked gesturing to the house.

Salem pointed to the door. "You live there?"

"Yup!" She stood straight proud of the fact. "The name's Alice."

"Salem." How long had it been since she held a normal conversation with someone? Wouldn't her appearance alone have deterred the child? "...Should you really be talking with a stranger Alice?"

"Nice to meet ya Salem, and no Mom always says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

 _"You're either misinterpreting that or your mother is the most naive woman in the world."_ The backpack hung over Alice's shoulders said she was coming back from school, which begged another question.

"Why are you walking home alone?"

"My sister Linzy was taking me but she left when we just got to the house with some guy to somewhere."

"Ah," A friend maybe.

"Why is your skin that white?" Alice asked. "Are you a Faunus?"

"..."

"Oh, sorry was that rude?"

"No, it's fine..."

"Well Alice, I would like to come in I... know your brother Jaune."

"You know big brothers, cool, let's go there's a key hidden under a rock near the door."

Salem frowned. _"You are absurdly trusting."_

* * *

"So Qrow and I need to leave soon, " Ozpn said to Qrow's nieces, the Arc-Khan couple, Lie, and Nora. "This was always meant to be a short rest for us anyway."

"Yeah, and you two need to face the music at some point." Qrow added.

"Maybe later," Ruby said nervously. "No need to rush anything right...?"

"Believe me I know what it's like to hide from your father, but it can't just say couped up in Jaune's place forever."

Ruby and Yang both looked to Jaune as if expecting him to say it was okay and they could avoid the storm here indefinitely.

"No, I've already called Tai and he's coming here to pick you guys up in a few days."

"What!?" Yang cried.

"Can we go with you to fight Salem?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"No-" Qrow said before stuttering out into a glare.

"There is a few of us Qrow, and they already know of _her_ it may be better if we take them with us." Ozpin reasoned.

"That's like saying we should take literally everyone in this room with us just because they know. Doesn't change the fact that they're kids."

"Hey, we've done some pretty cool thing on our own! Like the stuff in the city and in Vale" Ruby said defiantly.

"Uncle Qrow you didn't have a problem with it back in the city." Yang added.

"That's because you guys had good back up and were fighting a bunch of wet behind the ear chumps. This is different, you guys barely survived the fight at Haven end now me and Oz are going to Shade where the headmistress is the only one we're meeting."

"They're targeting Qrow like it or not we need the help and being together will ensure safety against a vengeful creature."

"Ugh," Qrow groaned. "Oz I've been working for you and in all those years she's never gone for them before."

 _"Silver eyes aside they were just kids once and perfect bait material, the fact she never once went for them has to count towards something."_

"There had to have been more on her mind then, they disrupted her underlings at Haven," Ozpin explained. "I doubt they were deemed to creditable of a threat then. Salem is a creature of pure malice, her plans have been seriously derailed and vengeance is sure to come."

"Pardon?" Sienna said clutching her baby protectively.

"Oh, no I didn't mean to imply you, Mrs. Arc, you've never done anything to earn her ire."

Sienna sighed, no doubt relieved that someone who commands Grimm isn't after her.

"What is this Salem like?" Yang asked. "I mean I know she's basically evil but we never really asked much and you seem to know a lot about her."

"Salem is a highly insidious and manipulative individual who patiently moves to undermine humanity and deliberate resolve."

"Like a Grimm."

Ozpin sighed. "Yes, like a Grimm but far more intelligent than any you've faced. She has no remorse nor compassion for anyone or anything, a creature of no compassion-."

"AGH!"

One of the doors was smashed open and a woman with skin a deathly white color, covered with deep black veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes were jet black and her irises glow red. A deep animosity was burning behind her eyes all directed towards Ozpin.

"Jaune this lady is here to meet you." Alice squeaked from behind.

Her body was shaking with anger as she took the first step into the room. "I had compassion once Ozpin." She snarled.

Ozpin shrank back into the couch as she took another step, he looked to try to mold with the leather beneath him. Everyone else was still in a perpetual state of shock by the sudden appearance.

"What happened to it I _wonder_?"

"S-Salem-"

"Quiet!" A ball of fire danced between her fingers. "I once knew of love and hope then saw all of it die slowly."

"You think..." The fire increased in intensity and Ozpin looked ready to leap out the window.

"That I would destroy it..." Ozma whimpered, Jaune and Sienna clutched together to comfort him and each other, and Nora was wishing her hammer was here right now.

"Even when I just got them back?!"

Another door opened, and everyone's attention was redirected.

"What is with all this screaming?" Juniper Arc demanded. "Who are you? How did you get in my house?"

Salem ignored her and turned back to Ozpin, just to stare down the twin barrels of Hardengier's gun form.

A loud bang was followed by her headless body hitting the floor.

"What the fuck!?" Nora cried.

"That's Salem, I mean how!?" Yang turned to Ozpin.

"What's happening!" Alice screamed fearful as Juniper rushed over to the eleven-year-old.

"WAAA!" Ozma cried shaking Sienna out of her state of shock.

"Oz what do we do?" Qrow asked as Ozpin stood.

"T-That won't keep her down, we have to leave before- ugh!" Ozpin shook. "O-Oscar- What are you- Doing-!"

His eyes flashed and a shaking hand came down to the lantern at his hip.

"Oz?"

The lamp grew in size as Oscar struggled to speak. "They have to know- J-J-JINN!"

Time seemed to freeze and a mist flowed out from the lantern and grew until a voluptuous blue woman much larger than a normal Human appeared she stretched her limbs out before chuckling.

"My, isn't this a peculiar time to be alive?"

"What that?" Jaune asked before having his eyes covered by Sienna.

"I am Jinn a being created by the Gods to aid humanity in its quest for knowledge-"

"What's two plus two!" Ozpin, having regained control, cried.

"Four I'm certain."

"What's my children- no!" Another flash had Oscar back.

"What- What's in Ozpin's memories!"

Jinn peered around at the group and a grin of pure amusement crept onto her face.

"Hehehe, very well."

Everyone was engulfed in a white mist.

* * *

Silence.

Pure silence, except for the lamp that hummed with what could have been amusement and the air vents blowing cool air into the room.

Oscar stood up and blood began flowing down his nose.

"T-That..." _Ozpin_ groaned out and gripped his head. "That's not... what... happened... r-right...?"

Qrow cautiously walked to where he'd blasted Salem. "Sal...is that really you?" He asked.

The wound healed but her dress was now douched in blood, she gazed up into the man's eyes, her face looking far more familiar now it was amazing he didn't see it before.

"Yes Qrow," She smiled bitterly. "How are you?"

Qrow didn't reply.

"Salem... O-Ozma...?" Jaune said in disbelief.

"Hello, Jaune." She waved.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" Sienna cried, baby Ozma still crying in her arms.

Qrow looked to Sienna then to his nieces then literally everybody else's questioning looks. "Alright... everybody go grab a snack and use the restroom cause we're probably gonna be here for a while..."

* * *

 **READ IMPORTANT**

 **I was thinking about having a whole part with Jinn showing the alternate past but decided against it, you'll actually just see it unfold in _Thinking Back_ which will be out in two weeks. I'll post an update on this story to tell you guys when chapter one is out. I'll see you then.**


	89. Thinking Back

**Man, what started as just me trying to create a sense of closure for a dead fanfic** **developed into _this_. Never did I envision this being where my story would go, first off I would like to thank everyone who has supported me throughout this journey especially those who stuck around since the very beginning you have no idea how your support and understanding felt for me over the past... fuck its been like one in a half years or something by now? Damn, we're not even done with this yet.**

 **Anyway, Thinking Back was just published, keep in mind that this site does take a while before it actually shows stuff so be aware that if you don't see it that's because it hasn't registered for you yet so just leave then come back in an hour or so.**


End file.
